


В Тени и наяву (In Fade and in reality)

by Faimor



Series: В Тени и наяву [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: All are somewhat crazy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amell is kinda nerd, F/M, Family Reunions, Hawke in DAO, Hawke the big brother, M/M, Malcolm is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 116,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лотеринг - крохотная деревушка, и Серый Страж излазил её из конца в конец.<br/>А у Леандры Хоук всегда было доброе сердце и жесткие представления о ценности родственных уз...</p><p>Lotharing was not a very big village, and the Grey Warden had investigated every yard of it's ground.<br/>And Leandra Hawke has always had a kind heart and strict ideas about the family bonds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Дайлен Амелл_

Шемлен.  
Шем-лен.  
Нет, не так.  
Шшшше-е-емм-лен. С сердитым змеиным пришепетыванием в начале, тягучим, выразительно-эмоциональным «э» в середине и похожим на удар кнута завершающим щелчком языка: «лен».  
Хорошее ругательство, даром что долийское.  
И по значению подходит. Очень подходит. Дайлену нравилось. Было в этом что-то невыразимо правильное, какая-то умиротворяющая гармония… Как тогда, когда Мыш наконец перестал прикидываться собратом-учеником и принял соответствующий своей сути облик.  
Собственно говоря, это было единственным, что сейчас нравилось Амеллу.  
Что-то пихнуло мага в бедро, и он, опустив глаза, встретился взглядом с Ирвингом.  
– Ну ладно, ты мне тоже нравишься, – поправился Страж. Мабари счастливо взвизгнул и снова толкнулся мордой в его руки, выпрашивая ласку. – Чуешь что-нибудь интересное?  
Пёс с энтузиазмом завилял коротеньким хвостиком и, подскочив на месте, умчался прочь. Дайлен стряхнул с подола мусор и покосился на своих двуногих спутников. Алистер с Морриган продолжали обмениваться колкими репликами, и маг тихонько вздохнул. Будь у Морриган косички, Алистер наверняка попытался бы за них подёргать.  
Шемлен. «Дети».  
Перед ними расстилался Лотеринг.  
Впрочем, расстилался – это сильно сказано. Даже когда Амелл смотрел на него с высокой насыпи имперского тракта, ему были видны только несколько ближайших амбаров и пара более высоких строений неопределённого назначения, а всё остальное казалось однородным месивом из грязной черепицы и побитой погодой, давно посеревшей соломы. Ну а теперь, спустившись по потрепанной временем каменной лестнице, он и вовсе мог различить только палаточный лагерь перед частоколом, сам частокол и несколько ближайших крыш. И ещё стоящего в воротах храмовника.  
Рыцарь, однако, был слишком занят рвущимися в Лотеринг бродягами и стоявшего возле спуска с тракта мага, кажется, вообще не замечал. Амелл вздохнул снова, напомнил себе, что он вовсе не отступник, а Серый Страж, и тащить его обратно в Круг – а потом сразу в Эонар – никто не имеет права, и решительно зашагал вперёд.  
Замешкавшийся было Алистер изысканно-вежливым тоном попросил ведьму заползти в кусты и сдохнуть, а потом кинулся вслед за товарищем, а Морриган нацепила на лицо выражение «я выше этого» и надменно фыркнула. Раздавшийся вскоре после этого топот возвестил о возвращении Ирвинга, и Дайлен торопливо развернулся, готовясь принять псиное обожание и тихо надеясь на то, что хоть в этот раз сумеет не грохнуться на спину. Однако мабари остановился в полушаге от хозяина и, повиляв даже не хвостом, а всей задницей, аккуратно опустил к его ногам надкусанный с краю пирог.  
– Ума б прибавить твари сей, – сухо прокомментировала ведьма.  
Магу стало обидно, но о том, что ответы в духе «сама такая» никого ни в чём убедить не могут, он узнал ещё в Круге. Сердитые взгляды на Морриган не действовали тоже, так что он просто опустился на корточки и одобрительно похлопал Ирвинга по лобастой голове:  
– Еда – это хорошо. Славный мальчик, хороший мальчик…  
Мабари радостно гавкнул и плюхнулся на спину, помахивая лапами. Дайлен почесал ему брюхо, усмехнулся, глянув на экстатически приоткрытую пасть с внушительными клычищами, и поднял пирог.  
– Я это есть не буду, – решительно заявил Алистер.  
– Дело твоё, – пожал плечами маг. Ирвинг, конечно, успел обслюнявить свою добычу, но выглядел пирог всё равно очень и очень неплохо. И к тому же одуряющее пах настоящим свежим мясом, а не теми сушёными подмётками, которые считались таковым в Круге. – Морриган, а ты будешь?  
– Объедки псины доедать твоей? Уволь, – пренебрежительно отозвалась та, и Амелл, сунув пирог в сумку, решил:  
– Нам же лучше, да, Ирвинг? Вечером поделим. Тебе ту часть, которая уже со слюнями, а мне остальное. Как раз напополам получится.  
Ему на мгновение показалось, что в глазах мабари мелькнуло что-то вроде «Не ценят они нас», но пёс тут же блаженно сожмурился и принялся в восторге лизать ему руки.  
Маг с отсутствующим видом похлопал его по широкой тёплой морде и, снова посмотрев на казавшийся суровым и недобрым Лотеринг, огляделся вокруг. Драные палатки и навесы беженцев почему-то выглядели намного гостеприимней, и он, поразмыслив с минуту, направился к ним.  
– Здравствуйте, – остановившись возле лежавшего рядом со своей палаткой старика, вежливо сказал Дайлен. – Я вас не отвлекаю?  
– Вали нахуй, – на мгновение приоткрыв мутные глаза, буркнул тот и перевернулся на другой бок.  
– Видимо, отвлекаю, – выждав с полминуты, заключил маг. Почесал подбородок и, подумав ещё, добавил: – Извините. Я больше не буду.  
Старик не отреагировал, и Амелл медленно двинулся дальше. Следующие несколько палаток пустовали, в них валялись только кипы грязного тряпья, на которые не покусился бы даже нищий, зато в пятой или шестой по счёту обнаружилась средних лет женщина, на руках у которой спала светловолосая девочка.  
– Здравствуйте, – негромко, стараясь не разбудить ребёнка, проговорил Страж. – Можно с вами поговорить?  
Женщина посмотрела на странную компанию с недоумением и опаской, быстро превращавшейся в откровенный страх. Стоявший за спиной Дайлена Алистер под этим взглядом неловко поёрзал, лязгнув доспехом, и отошёл на пару шагов.  
– Чего надо? – наконец осведомилась беженка, и Амелл, радостно улыбнувшись, объяснил:  
– Вам ведь наверняка нужна помощь, да? Давайте мы вам поможем – вы сами скажете как, а то я ещё не знаю – а вы нам за это что-нибудь дадите. Говорят, обычно дают сколько-нибудь денег, но нам можно и еду. А то я не знаю, где тут менять деньги на еду, а еда нам нужнее.  
– Блаженный, что ли? – с сомнением проговорила женщина, окинув его придирчивым взглядом. – Не похож вроде, тряпки не поношенные, хотя и странные, да и приятель твой… Даже шлюху с собой таскаете.  
– Не надо называть Морриган шлюхой, пожалуйста, – попросил Дайлен и только потом сообразил смутиться. Про шлюх он когда-то слышал, про них шептались по углам храмовники, которые при приближении кого-то ещё всякий раз умолкали, как будто это было что-то плохое. Ему, конечно, стало любопытно, он даже выяснил точное значение термина, но к реальной жизни эти шлюхи никакого отношения не имели, так что он попросту выбросил это из головы. Только запомнил, что это что-то плохое и очень неприличное. В общем, совсем не про Морриган, хотя та иногда и ведёт себя как испорченная девчонка. – Она не такая.  
– А приличные женщины с голыми сиськами при людях не ходят, – отрезала беженка. – Идите-ка отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока я на помощь не позвала. А то ходят тут всякие, а потом припасы пропадают.  
– А может, у вас крысы? – с готовностью предположил Амелл. От крыс он избавить мог, грызунам хватало простенькой порчи, чтобы начать дохнуть.  
– Крыс съели давно, – проговорила женщина, посмотрев на него как на идиота. – Двигай отсюда, блаженный, а то сейчас как Билла-с-Молотом позову, тебе не поздоровится!  
– Вы очень странная, – с подобающим её возрасту уважением уведомил беженку маг и послушно отошёл на пару шагов.  
Женщина, крепко прижимавшая дочь к себе, продолжала следить за ним широко раскрытыми глазами, и Дайлен поторопился завернуть за стоявшую на краю лагеря высокую потрёпанную палатку. Не то, чтобы он так уж боялся этого Билла-с-Молотом – он уже успел выяснить, что делают с людьми пара-тройка проклятий и слабенькая волшебная стрела – но если бы встревоженная мать натравила на него толпу, им не помогли бы даже меч и щит Алистера и способность Морриган превращаться в жуткого паука.  
Бродить в лагере беженцев и дальше явно было бессмысленно. По правде сказать, заляпанная в дороге мантия Амелла выглядела немногим лучше одежды большинства бежавших от Мора людей, но и этого хватило, чтобы в их глазах зажглась зависть к тем, кто пострадал гораздо меньше. А уж показывать им не носившего на лице следов долгого голодания Алистера в хорошем доспехе и вовсе было глупо. Всё равно что шушукаться о девчонках на лекции старшего чародея Ульдреда или пытаться нащупать задницу сэра Каллена в присутствии Рыцаря-Командора. Пожалуй, пытаться полапать самого Рыцаря-Командора и то было бы безопасней, чем дразнить постепенно звереющих беженцев мешком с припарками, тремя полосками вяленого мяса и слюнявым пирогом.  
Дайлен обменялся задумчивым взглядом с ободряюще пофыркивавшим ему в ладонь Ирвингом и, заметив на другой стороне дороги мужчину, одетого как зажиточный крестьянин – пожалуй, выглядел он даже приличней, чем сам Страж после пары дней пути по болотам – двинулся к нему.  
– О, ты, гляжу, парень крепкий, небось довелось мечом помахать? – не дав ему даже слова сказать, начал мужчина. Амелл оглянулся, ища взглядом того, с кем он заговорил, но Алистер всё ещё пытался обойти усевшегося у него на дороге мабари и обращаться к нему крестьянин явно не мог. Стоявшая за плечом Дайлена Морриган на «крепкого парня» походила мало, и ему пришлось сделать вывод, что эта странная фраза была адресована именно ему.  
– А в чём дело? – настороженно осведомился Амелл. Мужчина, помявшись, наклонился к нему и, заговорщицки понизив голос, проговорил:  
– Тут, видишь ли, разбойники на тракте завелись. Денег требуют, торговлю портят. Мы уж и у местного ополчения помощи просили, и к сэру Брайанту на поклон ходили, но с этими толпами беженцев и в самой деревне не управиться, что уж говорить про окрестности. Сэр Брайант только обещал награду объявить за их головы, а вот добывать их придётся кому-нибудь другому…  
– Это ты мне пытаешься сказать, что если мы с товарищами убьём тех бандитов, то этот сэр даст нам денег? – прервал его Дайлен. – А тебе-то с этого какая польза?  
– Сообразительный, – процедил крестьянин. Маг пронзил его своим лучшим «я-тебя-насквозь-вижу»-взглядом, и тот со вздохом сдался: – Мне надо товар отправить, а то он сгниёт просто. Да и самому пора отсюда убираться, а то все эти слухи… Но рисковать мне неохота, а местные все отказываются тратить время на засевших на тракте грабителей. Ну хорошая же сделка выходит, парень – я получаю возможность уехать, а ты награду за их головы… Ну хочешь, я даже помогу тебе репутацию создать, расскажу всем, какой ты герой. Ты кто вообще?  
– Серый Страж, – вовремя вспомнив о том, что намеревался вести себя вежливо, отозвался Амелл, раздумывая о том, стоит ли сообщать собеседнику, что бандитов на тракте они уже уничтожили. Отказывать в помощи тому, кому она была нужна, он, разумеется, не собирался, но что-то в этой ситуации его всё-таки настораживало. Слишком уж это напоминало то, как в Круге девчонки, намазав ресницы соскобленной в камине сажей, приходили выклянчивать у него курсовые по энтропии, предлагая в обмен пару улыбочек или поцелуй в щёчку. Крестьянин, конечно, мог оказаться трусоватым, но честным, и сразу после этого известия отправился бы собирать свой товар и двинулся бы в путь, а мог, опередив их, потребовать награду у этого сэра Брайанта. Или вообще сдать их как сообщников тех, что на тракте.  
– Что? – прервав его размышления, взревел мужчина. – Серый Страж? Из тех, которые короля Кайлана убили и предали?!  
– Мы не… – возмущённо начал подоспевший Алистер. Дайлен раздражённо дёрнул пальцами, и Ирвинг понятливо цапанул явно вознамерившегося отстаивать честь Ордена воина за пятку.  
– С чего вы это взяли? – холодно осведомился Амелл, пользуясь тем, что второй Страж умолк.  
– Так тейрн Логэйн же всех оповестил, что Командор Серых Стражей ударил короля в спину, и из-за него битву проиграли, – заявил крестьянин. – Шёл бы ты, парень, пока я тебе бока не намял! Вали отсюдова, нечего вам таким с честными людьми рядом ходить! Вот сейчас как наваляю тебе, щенок двуличный…  
Дайлен, чуть наклонив голову, задумчиво поглядел на разошедшегося лотерингца. Оказывается, здесь, за пределами Круга, они почти не отличались от уже знакомых ему экземпляров. Маг печально вздохнул и задал наводящий вопрос:  
– Ты знаешь, как выбирают кандидатов в Серые Стражи?  
Не ожидавший подобного спокойствия мужчина чуть не со стуком захлопнул рот и, с пару секунд поглядев на него, отрицательно покачал головой.  
– В Орден обычно берут тех, кто проявил себя как сильный и умелый воин – независимо от того, что служит ему оружием, – терпеливо объяснил Амелл. – То есть, обычно Стражи превосходят в воинском умении даже королевских солдат. – Упоминать о том, что это «обычно» вряд ли относится к нему самому, он не стал. – А теперь подумай сам, какова вероятность того, что ты один сумеешь «навалять» двум Серым Стражам, если учесть то, что ты побоялся даже выйти против обычных необученных бандитов. И Ирвинг тоже в стороне не останется, а зубы у него острые.  
На лице крестьянина наконец-то появились хоть какие-то признаки работы мысли, и Дайлен с облегчением улыбнулся. Он уже начинал побаиваться, что они тут все такие, но оказывается, с ними всё-таки можно иметь дело…  
– Вали, это, отсюда… – уже намного менее уверенно повторил его собеседник, и улыбка Стража пропала.  
– Дункан никого не предавал! – отпихнув морду бдительно следившего за ним мабари, снова заявил сурово сдвинувший брови Алистер, и Амелл только ошарашенно моргнул при виде того, с какой сноровкой крестьянин сиганул через отнюдь не низкую ограду. Колдовать на виду у храмовника ему очень не хотелось, так что от идеи кинуть вслед этому странному типу усыпляющее заклинание маг отказался.  
– Ладно. Я Серый Страж, а не отступник, и нас просто оклеветали, – пробормотал себе под нос Дайлен и, заметив, что дежуривший в воротах храмовник отошёл, торопливо двинулся к ним, надеясь пробраться внутрь до того, как рыцарь вернётся. Шагавший за его левым плечом Алистер продолжал что-то ворчать себе под нос – про то, каким благородным человеком был Дункан и какая сволочь Логэйн – и маг, схватив воина за запястье, развернул его к себе и прошипел:  
– Какой бы сволочью ни был тейрн Логэйн – он, кроме того, умная сволочь. И если ты не перестанешь на всю улицу бормотать о том, что ты Серый Страж – нас тут порвут. За короля, чтоб его, Кайлана.  
– Ты ругаешься, – неподдельно удивился Алистер.  
– Я ещё и не так ругаюсь, – мрачно сказал Амелл. – При тебе, между прочим, было.  
– Нет, я имею в виду, ты ругаешься, как нормальные люди, – объяснил воин и почему-то ухмыльнулся. Морриган пренебрежительно фыркнула, снова напомнив чародею недовольную кошку, и двинулась к видневшейся за церковью таверне. Дайлен наконец заметил, что они уже благополучно миновали ворота, и снова принялся осматриваться.  
В самом Лотеринге было почище, чем на окраинах, но и здесь в глаза бросались оборванные люди с потерянными глазами. Возле моста какой-то мальчик спрашивал прохожих, не видели ли где-нибудь его маму, недалеко от него пара эльфов вполголоса, как будто не решаясь по-настоящему привлекать внимание, просила подать пару медяков на пропитание… В нескольких шагах от частокола священница пылко ругалась с торговцем, стоявшим возле своего фургона; за спиной святой сестры смущённо переминались с ноги на ногу двое явно местных громил, а на передке повозки сидел ехидно щерившийся мужчина в побитом кожаном доспехе.  
– Интересно, покупает ли он всякий хлам? – подумал вслух Дайлен и, забрав у Алистера мешок с добычей, решительно направился к спорщикам. Приглянувшийся ему кинжал маг, исполнив глупую детскую мечту, уже засунул в сапог, а остальное нужно было куда-то деть. И, учитывая то, что еду здесь давали только за деньги, а денег у них было мало, девать следовало с пользой.  
Уставшие слушать одни и те же аргументы противники при появлении нового действующего лица продемонстрировали какую-то подозрительную радость; Амелл по привычке оглянулся, но спешащих с кандалами наготове храмовников не заметил и снова обратил внимание на собеседников.  
Спустя пару минут ему даже удалось уяснить, в чём была причина проблемы, и маг не на шутку задумался. Обворовывать несчастных беженцев, у которых закончились даже крысы, и впрямь было как-то нехорошо, однако соглашаться со святой сестрой ему тоже не хотелось до ужаса. Хотя тут уже он вёл себя как ребенок, потому что припоминать грех запредельного, свойственного только священницам занудства той, которую он видел впервые в жизни, было попросту несправедливо. Дайлен уже открыл рот, собираясь как-нибудь пристыдить торговца – или хотя бы попытаться – но тот на редкость пакостно усмехнулся и заявил, что если ему испортят торговлю, так он вообще отсюда уедет и поищет покупателей посговорчивей.  
Амелл поглядел на него, почесал успевший обрасти щетиной подбородок и задумался снова.  
– У меня есть предложение, – наконец проговорил он. – У церкви ведь есть свои средства, предназначенные для помощи бедным, так?  
Священница насторожилась и неохотно кивнула, и маг продолжил:  
– Вот пусть Церковь выкупит у почтенного купца, – почтенным он этого пройдоху ни разу не считал, ну так он и Ульдреда на экзамене «уважаемым старшим чародеем» называл… – необходимые беженцам товары по предложенной им цене, и раздаст их нуждающимся. И все будут довольны.  
– Но он установил попросту грабительские цены! – возмутилась святая сестра, ещё больше раздражившись при виде усмешки вполне довольного предложением торговца. – Церковь готова помочь бедным, но испытывать её доброту – грех!  
Дайлен затылком чувствовал, как одобрительно кивает в такт её словам Алистер. А ещё он наверняка свирепо зыркал на охранника и поигрывал мускулами под доспехом, пытаясь внушить тому должный трепет.  
– Орда порождений тьмы будет в Лотеринге самое большее через неделю, а скорее даже раньше, – скучным тоном сказал Дайлен. – Ну и кому тогда понадобится церковное золото? Вы с ним всё равно не убежите, оно тяжёлое, а мертвецам сокровища ни к чему. А так, может, кто-то из беженцев, подлечившись и подкормившись, даже спастись сумеет. Это ведь так Андрасте учила – что жизнь человеческая дороже презренного металла? Должна же быть с подаяний хоть какая-то польза, а то как-то совсем неправильно получается.  
Священница закрыла рот и посмотрела на него; выражение её глаз Амеллу интерпретировать не удалось, и он запоздало подумал, что надо было придержать язык. А то от церковников хорошего не жди…  
– Я… сообщу о вашем предложении преподобной матери, – наконец проговорила она и, развернувшись на месте, стремительно зашагала к церкви.  
– Хе. Ну что, приятель, спасибо на добром слове, – проводив её взглядом, хмыкнул торговец. – Глядишь, пока они там обсуждают, я и сам товар распродам… Тебе-то небось надо чего, верно?  
– Денег мне надо, – честно сказал Дайлен и плюхнул перед ним мешок с собранным с бандитов снаряжением.  
Радужные амелловы надежды скончались через полминуты. Алистер ему сразу сказал, что оружием собранный ими хлам не назвал бы даже слепой, но маг всё-таки полагал, что ему удастся хоть что-то выручить. За металл хотя бы, да и бесполезные «волшебные» амулеты вполне можно было продать как просто девчачьи украшения…  
Наверное, всё дело было в пространстве. В том, что этого торговца он, скорее всего, видел первый и последний раз в жизни, да и тот отлично сознавал, что им двоим не придётся сосуществовать в ограниченном пространстве неопределённое количество времени. А раз так – зачем уважать друг друга и заботиться о том, чтобы сделка оказалась взаимовыгодной.  
Дайлен подумал, что девчонки-магессы из Круга, при всём своём легкомыслии, были как-то поприятней в общении и принялся торговаться.  
Судя по смешкам Алистера и искреннему изумлению в глазах корыстолюбивого купца, получалось плоховато. Амелл мысленно вздохнул и, отказавшись от попыток вести себя так, как принято снаружи, вернулся к привычному стилю общения. Дело сразу пошло лучше: изумление торговца переросло в шок, он, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, начал слегка заикаться, словно его язык не поспевал за запутавшимся разумом. За якобы магические побрякушки он в итоге изрядно переплатил, Дайлен ухмыльнулся про себя и усилил натиск.  
Заключённой сделкой остались довольны оба, и маг снова заподозрил, что изначально его собирались обобрать до нитки. Правда, даже несмотря на незамкнутость пространства, воспитывать наглеца магией на глазах у двух-трёх десятков людей явно не стоило, и Страж попытался заставить себя удовлетвориться тем, что разрушил коварные планы торговца. На справедливость это всё равно походило мало, но Амелл привык довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
Покупать у того же торговца еду Дайлен, по правде говоря, попросту побоялся. Сыр у него был с плесенью и стоил совершенно несусветных денег, определить происхождение вяленого мяса маг не сумел, а сухари пахли пылью и почему-то эмбриумом.  
Даже после продажи трофеев денег было мало. Даже если считать, что еда должна стоить примерно вдвое меньше – их всё равно было мало. Троим – четверым, если считать Ирвинга, которому далеко не всегда удавалось поймать себе что-нибудь съедобное – на дорогу… ну хотя бы до Редклиффа не хватит. Тем более что после Посвящения Дайлену всё время хотелось не то что есть – жрать.  
Морриган, явно заметив его колебания, ехидно осведомилась, что теперь прикажет глава отряда; Амелл, постаравшись скрыть смущение, махнул рукой в сторону церкви и велел высматривать сэра Брайанта. Может, им даже удастся выручить за тех бандитов что-нибудь ещё…  
Сэр Брайант оказался храмовником. Хуже того – главой Ордена в Лотеринге. Дайлен вздохнул с облегчением, осознав, что про пересечение юрисдикции Серых Стражей и рыцарей Церкви Дункан всё-таки не наврал, и несколько расслабился. Правда, тот факт, что Брайант с первого же взгляда опознал в нём мага, его всё-таки тревожил.  
Впрочем, доблестный сэр явно принадлежал к подвиду «храмовник вменяемый», вполне сознавал опасность Орды и значимость работы Стражей, так что за бандитов дал вдвое больше обещанного и к тому же подсказал, где можно купить хороших припасов и достать ещё денег. Амелл, поразмыслив, снял с запястья сделанный ещё в детстве амулетик от плохих снов, который хранил из одной только сентиментальности, и протянул рыцарю. Тот отчего-то растрогался до глубины души, хотя плохие сны на данный момент были самой мелкой из грозящих ему бед, и посоветовал зайти ещё и к старейшине деревни – у неё тоже могла найтись какая-нибудь работа для умелых рук.  
Записи на доске проповедника Дайлена не на шутку удивили. Кого вообще могли волновать бешеные медведи, когда на Лотеринг надвигалась орда порождений тьмы? Впрочем, его это нисколько не касалось, а вот обещанные за медведей десять серебрушек лишними точно не будут, так что маг велел Ирвингу вынюхивать их следы. Остальное казалось несколько более логичным, поскольку разбойничьи шайки могли доставить беженцам немало проблем, но зачем брату Денвосу мог понадобиться медальон пропавшей – и скорее всего погибшей – женщины, Амелл так и не понял.  
На полпути к предполагаемому месту обитания медведей или разбойников (Дайлен в глубине души надеялся, что кто-нибудь из них уже истребил враждебную партию, и им нужно будет только добить уцелевших) Алистер вдруг раскрыл ему глаза на то, что в посёлках, оказывается, принято ночевать в тавернах. И более того, им даже хватит денег на то, чтобы по крайней мере одну ночь поспать в настоящих кроватях. Амелл воспринял это откровение с подозрением, но в конце концов решил, что никто не запрещает ему проверить.  
Кроме солдат Логэйна, которые накинулись на него, как только он переступил порог.  
Вернее, когда на него накинулись, маг ещё не знал, чьи это солдаты. Машинально кастанул взрыв разума и треснул посохом по башке ближайшего противника, а потом благоразумно отступил в сторону, чтобы не мешать кинувшимся на врага Алистеру с Ирвингом. Мабари ещё мог проявить деликатность и обежать стоявшего на дороге хозяина, а вот в способности Алистера сделать нечто подобное Дайлен сомневался.  
– Это то самое, которое называется «кабацкая драка»? – задумчиво вопросил он, когда проклятые по два раза каждый солдаты рухнули под ударами воина. Самому крепкому понадобилось лишь два удара щитом по лицу, и он уже заскулил, вымаливая жизнь. Занёсший меч Алистер обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Амелла.  
Маг поколебался было, но тут на него налетела рыжая девица в платье церковной послушницы, державшая в руке окровавленный кинжал, и он запоздало сообразил, что до стоявшего на галерее лучника второй Страж добраться не успел. А стрелы в них, тем не менее, так и не полетели.  
Девица, как и следовало ожидать, завела речь о милосердии и снисхождении, и Дайлен, чуть заметно поморщившись, жестом велел Алистеру убрать меч. Спорить со святыми сёстрами было совершенно бесполезно и, по правде сказать, довольно опасно – если ваш мозг представлял для вас хоть какую-то ценность. Довольная его покладистостью рыжая тут же принялась вещать что-то о Создателе, снах и предназначении; выражалась она ещё более замысловато, чем жившие в Круге сёстры, и Амеллу понадобилось целых пять минут, чтобы уяснить одну простую вещь.  
Похоже, его коллекция шемлен пополнилась ещё одним экземпляром.  
Кинжалом сестра Лелиана, судя по всему, владела неплохо, и к тому же, судя по её словам, умела варить яды и вскрывать замки, и маг, закончив удивляться странноватому для послушницы набору умений, решил, что она даже может принести какую-то пользу. И хотя четверо бойцов и мабари по-прежнему не представляли для Орды существенной угрозы, ему стало как-то легче.  
Захваченный в плен солдат при виде простенького чёрно-зелёного светлячка на ладони Дайлена тут же принялся каяться во всех грехах; в числе грехов значились пьянство, леность и исполнение приказов Логэйна, в частности, распространение слухов о предательстве Серых Стражей и охота на них же. Убивать явно готового лизать ему сапоги воина Амеллу уже расхотелось, и он, поразмыслив, решил опробовать описанный в исторических хрониках приём под названием «блеф».  
Они определённо были не в том положении, чтобы выдвигать ультиматумы главнокомандующему ферелденской армией, но избитый и напуганный солдат этого явно не заметил и с готовностью поклялся, что доставит послание тейрну Логэйну. Дайлен очень постарался не думать о том, какими словами его будет крыть адресат, когда воин до него доберётся, и истово понадеялся на то, что тот хотя бы не засмеётся. Практики с угрозами и ультиматумами у него в Круге всё-таки было удручающе мало.  
А вот свободных комнат в таверне не оказалось. В общем-то, в этом не было ничего особенно удивительного, но магу всё равно стало обидно. Возможность получить новый опыт уплывала у него из рук.  
Жаловаться он, само собой, не стал. Орлейские и антиванские романы, конечно, не могли считаться достоверным источником информации, однако когда столько книг сходятся в том, что предводителю даже очень маленького отряда жаловаться не положено – это определённо что-то значит. Тем более что поведение Первого Чародея Ирвинга неизменно подтверждало эту теорию.  
Однако таскать за собой всех своих спутников было бы уже явно глупо. Амелл подумал и, решив попозже проверить в бою способности сестры Лелианы, велел ей дожидаться в трактире, а сам отправился на поиски бандитов и медведей вместе с остальными.  
Старейшина деревни, пожилая женщина по имени Мириам, попалась им на пути гораздо раньше; сэр Брайант оказался прав, и ей действительно требовалась помощь. Отдавать последние припарки магу совсем не хотелось, так что он отделался обещанием посмотреть вокруг деревни эльфийский корень и приготовить из него что-нибудь полезное.  
Морриган, до этого хранившая высокомерное молчание, вдруг принялась упрекать его в том, что он впустую тратит время и силы на помощь недостойным, и опешивший от её натиска Дайлен заметил преградившую им путь крестьянскую девушку лишь тогда, когда налетел на неё и чуть не сбил с ног.  
Аллисон, хозяйка фермы за Лотерингом, как выяснилось, тоже искала помощников. При виде того, как она улыбалась и покачивала бедрами, маг заподозрил, что в уплату им предложат что-нибудь бесполезное вроде хлопанья ресничками, но девушка тут же его успокоила, посулив целых пятьдесят серебрушек в обмен на три капкана. Привычно поломав голову над тем, зачем в середине Мора ей могли понадобиться капканы, Дайлен всё-таки вспомнил, что он не на экзамене и просто спросил.  
– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему чародей Реввик на уроках вечно орал «Да что ж вы тупые такие, прямо как те, которые снаружи», – выслушав ответ, пробормотал он себе под нос. Морриган понимающе хмыкнула, а Алистер, кажется, его даже не услышал. Ну и к лучшему, объяснять, что обижать бедного Стража он вовсе не собирался, и вообще осознал смысл сентенции чародея Реввика лишь при виде Аллисон, намеревающейся спастись от Орды при помощи трёх ловушек, Амеллу было просто лень.   
Спрашивать девушку о том, знакомо ли ей понятие «здравый смысл», маг не осмелился.  
За Лотерингом расстилались пшеничные поля. Дайлен неловко поёрзал, осознав, что искать на этом огромном пространстве медведей с разбойниками можно до шестого Мора, и на мгновение замешкался. Морриган, кажется, собралась снова изречь что-нибудь ехидное насчёт его лидерских качеств, но тут маг услышал раздававшиеся за поворотом дороги голоса и направился в их сторону.  
– Заткнулся бы, сопляк! – визгливо заявил некто невидимый. – Сидишь у себя на ферме, как дурак, так и сиди! А мы будем бороться за Ферелден! Мы отомстим Серым Стражам за короля Кайлана, и нас будут чествовать как героев!  
– Посмертно, – ехидно ответили ему, и Дайлен, повернув за угол – он никогда раньше не думал, что пшеница может быть такой высокой – наконец смог увидеть разговаривавших.  
Неряшливо одетые, грязные мужчины были, судя по всему, «защитниками Ферелдена», а ехидничал высокий, широкоплечий парень в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, который стоял, опираясь на окружавшую поле изгородь локтями, и насмешливо глядел на собеседников.  
– Вы бы, друзья мои, устраивали свою засаду где-нибудь в другом месте, – после небольшой паузы добавил он, откинув назад падавшие на глаза чёрные волосы. – Как Ферелден защищать – это дело ваше, но если вы нам урожай потопчете, мы с отцом вас взгреем.  
– Отвали, щенок! – огрызнулся главарь банды. – Где захотим, там засаду и устроим, не тебе, землерою, воинов учить! А будешь выделываться – мы храмовникам в церкви расскажем, что твоя сестричка Бетани – мерзкий маг!  
– А вот это он зря сказал, – тихо прокомментировал выглядывавший из-за дайленова плеча Алистер.  
– Ага, – согласился Амелл, глянув на разом отвердевшее лицо черноволосого, и незаметно наложил на предводителя «защитников» ослабляющую порчу. Каким бы крепким парнем ни был фермер, пять вооружённых мужчин на него одного – это было явно многовато. Маг убедился, что порча держится крепко, и наложил проклятие на следующего. В конце концов, он имел полное право тоже немножко защитить неизвестную сестру по дару.  
Черноволосый, зло ухмыльнувшись, разжал стиснутые кулаки и поднял руки…  
… и на бандитов обрушилась огненная буря.


	2. Chapter 2

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Крики сгоравших заживо ублюдков стихли подозрительно быстро.  
Гаррет погасил бурю, торопливо приготовил цепную молнию – не особо сильную, с электричеством он ладил куда хуже, но на обожженный полутруп должно было хватить – и принялся оглядываться. Все пятеро были на месте: пять крупных кучек дымящихся углей с вкраплениями металла и недогоревшей выдубленной кожи.  
– Спасибо, – сказал кто-то возле поворота на Лотеринг, и брюнет резко развернулся.  
Стоявший прямо на дороге мальчишка в странном долгополом одеянии застенчиво улыбнулся и нерешительно помахал ему рукой.  
– Я Дайлен, – сообщил он, как будто не заметив ни обгорелой земли, ни сверкавшей на пальцах Хоука молнии. – Слушай, а можно ты молнию уберёшь? Я… это, как у вас тут снаружи говорят… пришёл с миром. Правда.  
А, молнию он всё-таки увидел.  
Гаррет сощурился, прикидывая, много ли он успел услышать, и Дайлен, ещё раз улыбнувшись, протянул к нему руку и зажёг над ладонью жёлтый светлячок.  
– Тощий ты какой-то, – заметил Хоук, раздумывая о том, что ему сейчас делать. Собрат-маг, по идее, не станет бегом бежать к храмовникам и сдавать им попавшегося на дороге отступника, но рисковать безопасностью Бетани и отца было нельзя.  
– У нас все такие, – обиделся мальчишка. – Это ты совсем неправильный маг! Я вообще думал, что ты воин и ты им сейчас морды бить будешь, ну и проклял их немножко… А то пятеро на одного – это нечестно.  
– Мир вообще нечестен, – философски проговорил Гаррет, гася молнию. – Я Гаррет.  
Дайлен воспринял этот жест как разрешение и направился к нему, аккуратно обходя остатки обгоревших трупов. Следом за ним из-за поворота показались ещё двое: широкоплечий блондин в тяжёлом доспехе и желтоглазая девушка в странном, похожем на хасиндские, наряде.  
– Ты настоящий отступник, да? – с любопытством поглядев на него, осведомился мальчишка. Хотя нет, мальчишкой он казался только издалека, при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что его подбородок и челюсть уже поросли густой чёрной щетинкой, и несмотря на не слишком высокий рост и худобу, двигался он отнюдь не как подросток.  
– А что, бывают ненастоящие? – удивился Хоук, краем глаза внимательно следя за его спутниками. Троих он, пожалуй, в случае нужды одолеет, хотя от воина нужно будет держаться подальше… Впрочем, надежда на мирный исход событий ещё была.  
– Ну я например, – как ни в чём ни бывало заявил Дайлен. – Я Серый Страж.  
– Так вот за что было «спасибо», – пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет.  
– Ну да, – подтвердил Страж. И, помявшись, попросил: – А давай добычу напополам поделим? Ты бы, наверное, и сам с ними справился, но я всё-таки немножко помог, правда?  
Хоук встретил устремлённый на него умоляющий взгляд и тихонько хмыкнул. Парнишка явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хотя очень старался этого не выдавать, и при виде мелькавшей в тёмно-ореховых, как у матери и Карвера, глазах растерянности Гаррету почему-то захотелось сделать для него что-нибудь хорошее. А вот просто так.  
– Да всю забирай, – предложил он и невольно улыбнулся в ответ на благодарную улыбку Дайлена. – Зачем тебе это барахло нужно-то?  
– Деньги нужны, – грустно отозвался тот и, повелительно махнув спутникам рукой, продолжил: – Мне вот их всех кормить надо, так что нужно еды купить, и ещё починить Алистеру щит, а лучше купить новый, получше… Но главное – еды.  
– А сами они не могут? – снова опершись на изгородь, поинтересовался Хоук, глядя на покорно принявшегося за сбор трофеев воина. – Взрослые вроде люди, не больные, не калеки…  
– Это мой отряд, – ещё печальней проговорил Дайлен. – Я за них отвечаю. А это Ирвинг, он большой, но ты не пугайся, он не укусит. Он умный.  
Гаррет опустил глаза и встретился взглядом с высунувшимся из пшеницы мабари. Он протянул руку, и пёс, деликатно обнюхав его пальцы, одобрительно гавкнул.  
– Гаррет, что там за шум? Я слышала крики…  
Хоук вполголоса матюгнулся и, бросив на собеседника извиняющийся взгляд, поспешил навстречу матери. Нужно было как-то умудриться остановить её до того, как ей на глаза попадётся то, что осталось от незадачливых бандитов, не стоит пожилой женщине на такое смотреть…  
– Всё в порядке, мама, просто тут какие-то недоумки чуть пшеницу не потоптали, но я это вовремя пресёк, – мягко проговорил он, обняв мать за плечи и как будто невзначай развернув назад к амбарам. – А что у нас сегодня на ужин?  
– Гаррет Хоук, не держи меня за идиотку, – сдвинула брови Леандра. – А ну покажи руки!  
– Что? – изумился маг. Женщина строго посмотрела на него, и он послушно поднял ладони к её лицу. – Видишь, всё чисто.  
– Именно, – заметила она, глянув на тыльные стороны его кистей. – Костяшки не рассажены, значит, морды ты им не бил. И горелым мясом, между прочим, на полмили воняет, так что хватит уже. Ну и что они на самом деле собирались сделать, раз ты там устроил такой фейерверк?  
– Это твоя мама, да? Вы очень умны, сударыня, это так здорово! – заявил возникший у него за спиной Дайлен. – А то я уже начал бояться, что тут все такие, как в деревне. Странные, то есть.  
Леандра перевела взгляд на его нового знакомого и коротко охнула, а потом побледнела так, словно встретилась с привидением. Гаррет одной рукой обхватил её, мешая упасть, и развернулся, но никакой угрозы не было. Воин – Алистер, видимо – и хасиндка всё ещё возились с трупами за поворотом тропинки, и женщина могла увидеть только растерявшегося Стража и его не менее удивлённого пса.  
– Т-ты… – дрожащим голосом начала она, но затем сделала глубокий вздох и, справившись с собой, улыбнулась: – Как тебя зовут, юноша?  
– Ой, извините, я забыл, что надо представляться, – как будто вспомнив, что ему положено смущаться, зарумянился тот и неловко поклонился. – Дайлен Амелл, Серый Страж.  
Хоук тихо хмыкнул, покрепче обняв снова вздрогнувшую мать, и открыл было рот, но Леандра снова его опередила:  
– Ты из Киркволла, верно?  
– Нет, – удивлённо отозвался тот, а потом вдруг задумался. – Хотя не знаю. Киркволл – это же в Вольной Марке, да? Андерс, это приятель мой, однажды залез в архив и там порылся, а потом сказал, что меня в Кинлох откуда-то из Вольной Марки привезли… Правда, он оболтус, мог напутать или просто не найти, а потом наврать, чтобы я не расстраивался… А это важно?  
– Может, пойдём в дом? – вздохнув, предложил Гаррет. – Что мы тут стоим, как пугала, ворон отгоняем…  
– Да, твою мантию и правда не мешало бы постирать, – окинув Дайлена критическим взглядом, согласилась Леандра и, повернувшись к дому, добавила: – Ты ведь не один тут? Позови своих друзей, надеюсь, им понравится мой яблочный пирог…  
Страж засиял и, торопливо кивнув, кинулся назад по тропинке. Его пёс явно решил, что это новая игра, и со счастливым лаем рванул следом. Хоук проводил их взглядом и, встревоженно посмотрев на мать, тихо спросил:  
– Что-то случилось, мам? Может, не стоило звать их в дом?  
– Ничего, родной, – тихо вздохнула Леандра. – Просто… мальчик так на Ревку похож, я даже испугалась вначале. Не волнуйся.  
– Как скажешь, – не скрывая сомнения, согласился Гаррет.  
Алистеру их домик явно показался слишком тесным, тот всё время настороженно косился по сторонам и двигался так неловко, будто боялся что-нибудь задеть или раздавить. Хасиндка Морриган оказалась ведьмой из Диких Земель, язвительной и недоброй, но при этом к Леандре она обращалась с церемонной, почти заискивающей почтительностью.  
Сам Страж вёл себя со спокойным достоинством, но что-то в его взглядах и жестах наводило Хоука на мысль, что тот отчаянно боится сделать что-нибудь не так, как будто он впервые в жизни пришёл кому-то в гости. Нет, в гостях у того, кто на его глазах заживо спалил пятерых человек, Дайлен и впрямь мог оказаться в первый раз… но как раз этот факт его, похоже, беспокоил в последнюю очередь.  
– А почему моё имя вызвало у вас… такой испуг, почтенная госпожа? – жадно принюхиваясь к остывавшему на окне пирогу, нерешительно поинтересовался Страж. – Я… я же впервые в Лотеринге, и вообще вёл себя прилично… Старался, по крайней мере, и вроде бы нигде никаких очень страшных ошибок не сделал.  
– Дело не в тебе, милый, – вздохнув, покачала головой Леандра и, обхватив ладонями кружку с чаем, села за стол напротив него.  
Гаррет прислонился спиной к стене и, скрестив руки на груди, принялся наблюдать. Дайлен, конечно, казался славным и вполне безобидным, да к тому же, судя по реакции матери, мог и впрямь оказаться потерянным родственником, но всё равно стоило быть настороже. В конце концов, до того, как отец с сестрой вернутся из посёлка, он был старшим мужчиной в доме и отвечал за мамину безопасность. Угол был удобным, оттуда он мог видеть всех сразу, особенно руки обоих магов, и к тому же всего в полушаге от него среди метел и ухватов стоял его посох.  
– А в чём тогда? – недоуменно переспросил Страж и резко хлопнул потянувшегося к пирогу мабари по морде. Хоук тихо хмыкнул и, выудив из подпола металлическое, проложенное рунами мороза ведро с костями, бросил самую крупную псу. Ирвинг вопросительно тявкнул и заискивающе поглядел на хозяина, а после его кивка с урчанием вцепился в кость и уволок её в дальний угол кухни.  
– Ну, начнём с того, что моя девичья фамилия – Амелл, – слабо усмехнулась Леандра. Глаза Дайлена распахнулись, и её улыбка стала шире. Она кивнула и продолжила: – В юности я жила с семьёй в Киркволле, но потом… мои родители не слишком одобрили то, что я сбежала с отступником и вышла за него замуж. Про то, что я ему ещё и троих детей родила, я вообще молчу. От меня только кузина Ревка не отвернулась, хотя обмениваться с ней письмами было затруднительно – мы всё время переезжали, письма терялись в дороге или их крали недобросовестные курьеры…  
– Или съедали маленькие дети, – добавил Гаррет. – Отец однажды принёс письмо от тётушки Ревки, положил на стол – а к нам тогда всё время забегали соседские дети, и кто-то из них очень любил всё жевать. Зубы, наверно, резались. В общем, пока смогли отобрать – от письма одни клочки остались. Мы только и поняли, что тётушка умудрилась в кого-то влюбиться.  
– А следующее письмо пришло почти через год, – продолжила Леандра. – Оказалось, что Ревка успела не только влюбиться, но и забеременеть, а потом родила мальчика-мага. Которого у неё сразу отобрали.  
– За что? – расстроился Дайлен. – Дар же проявляется не раньше трёх, а обычно даже четырёх-пяти лет… Или тут детей просто так отбирают?  
– Насколько я понял – мне потом дали все её письма прочитать – там роды были очень тяжёлые, пришлось мага-целителя из тамошнего Круга вызывать, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Это сам по себе дар в пять лет проявляется, а если знать, на что обращать внимание – то сразу понятно, будет ребёнок магом или нет. Тот целитель, наверное, всё родственникам и рассказал. Вот и получилось, что Ревка в истерике, дед с бабушкой опозорены и в негодовании, а ревкино дитё неизвестно где.  
– А следующее моё письмо вообще вернулось с пометкой «адресат упокоился», – тихо вздохнула Леандра. – Мы так и не сумели ничего выяснить – Малькольм пытался задействовать какие-то свои старые связи, но толку не было.  
– Думаете, это могла быть моя мама? – помявшись, задыхающимся шёпотом переспросил Страж.  
Морриган пренебрежительно фыркнула, и Гаррет с трудом сдержал желание сказать ей какую-нибудь гадость. Дайлен, с лица которого до этого не сходила маска обнаглевшего студиозуса на экзамене – которую он сам, вероятно, полагал наилучшим лицевыражением для юного, но героического борца с Мором – в этот момент казался совсем беззащитным, и Хоук невольно представил себе, каково ему было бы расти без родителей. Не иметь никого, к кому можно обратиться за помощью, не сидеть ночами у кровати кашляющего Карвера, пока отец рыщет по лесам в поисках целебных трав, не успокаивать Бет, чуть не сжёгшую ненароком сарай с инструментами… Ещё не хватало, чтобы над бедным мальчишкой смеялась какая-то глупая ведьма.  
– Ну да, – уверенно проговорил он, вдруг обнаружив себя возле стола и свою руку на плече у мигом переставшего бледнеть Дайлена. – Почти наверняка. Тем более что и мама говорит, что ты на тётушку Ревку очень похож. В общем, назначаем тебя потерянным родственником. Мама, корми, сама ж сказала, что он тощенький!  
– Не командуй, – усмехнувшись, строгим голосом проговорила Леандра. – Пойди лучше принеси овощей из кладовки, а то нам же ещё потом отца с Бетани кормить.  
Гаррет ободряюще похлопал чудом обретённого кузена по плечу и отправился выполнять поручение, а по возвращении обнаружил, что Алистера уже лишили его доспеха и отправили набирать воду, Амелла вынули из мантии и завернули в шерстяное одеяло, а Морриган с выражением искреннего шока на лице стояла над наполовину наполненной бадьёй, в которой полоскались дайленова мантия и алистерова рубашка. Вернувшийся с ведром воин плюхнул в бадью ещё порцию воды, и Леандра, сунув в руки ведьме кусок мыла, показала ей, как пользоваться приколоченной к одному краю бадьи ребристой стиральной доской. Вид у хасиндки стал откровенно несчастный, и Хоук, сжалившись, подогрел приготовленную для стирки воду махоньким расфокусированным файерболом.  
– Магия должна служить человеку, не так ли? – подмигнул он ей, и Морриган тут же зарумянилась. Совсем как деревенские девчонки, решил Гаррет, и потерял к ней всякий интерес.  
Девчонок он уже навидался, а вот кузен-Страж у него появился впервые.  
– Слушай, – украдкой подёргав его за рукав, громким шёпотом сказал тот самый кузен-Страж, – я… ну, не хотел причинять столько неудобств… Может, мы лучше пойдём? – Он поддёрнул сползавшее с костлявого, жилистого плеча одеяло и добавил: – Ну то есть не совсем, мы ещё придём в гости перед тем, как уходить из Лотеринга, если можно…  
– Не дури, Дайлен, – отмахнулся Хоук. – Ты пойми, мама очень переживала из-за тёти Ревки, а тут ты появился, похожий на неё как две капли воды, только со щетиной. И нахрена вам вообще из Лотеринга уходить? Отец вернётся, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Нет, надо, – погрустнев, покачал головой младший маг. – Мор же… – Он встрепенулся и с тревогой посмотрел на Гаррета: – Вам же тоже уходить надо! Орда приближается, битву при Остагаре проиграли, так что останавливать порождений тьмы некому… Лотеринг точно не устоит.  
– Так, – сжав пальцами переносицу, проговорил Хоук. – Давай-ка отойдём, и ты мне всё подробно расскажешь. Лучше бы, конечно, чтобы и отец выслушал, но пока так сойдёт. Ты ведь ему повторишь, когда он придёт, ладно?  
Дайлен кивнул и послушно потопал за ним вверх по лестнице. Гаррет открыл дверь в свою комнатку под крышей, отпихнул в сторону стопку книг и ткнул в сторону кровати:  
– Садись и рассказывай.  
Под книгами наконец обнаружился стул, он сложил потрёпанные от долгого использования тома в углу, прямо на пол, и, усевшись на стул верхом, выжидательно уставился на Стража.  
Рассказ занял куда меньше времени, чем он полагал. Дайлен пропустил большую часть деталей – которые нужно будет непременно из него вытянуть, как-нибудь потом – но общая канва событий и впрямь не внушала оптимизма.  
Особенно то, что в своём последнем письме обалдуй Карвер как раз хвастался тем, что их отряд собрался выдвигаться к Остагару, чтобы присоединиться к остальным защитникам земли ферелденской, и с тех пор от него не было ни слуху ни духу.  
– Что-то случилось? – осторожно дотронувшись до его запястья, негромко спросил Амелл, и Гаррет, изобразив на лице бледную тень успокаивающей улыбки, объяснил:  
– Мой младший брат сражался при Остагаре. Они с Бетани близнецы, но у него не оказалось дара, и в семейке, полной магов, ему было довольно грустно. Он вечно пытался доказать, что ничем не хуже нас, выучился махать двуручником, да так, что взрослые бойцы дивились. А года полтора назад вообще сбежал и записался в королевскую армию.  
– Мне… мне очень жаль, – тихо и почти виновато проговорил Дайлен, и Хоук, взяв себя в руки, отмахнулся:  
– Ты не в ответе за его дурость. Мама всё ещё надеется, что он одумается и вернётся… я прямо не знаю, как ей сказать. И как убедить её, что дольше оставаться в Лотеринге нельзя, не только из-за Мора, но и из-за того, что Бет где-то себя выдала…  
– Может, у нас вдвоём получится? – предложил Страж. – У моего Ордена вроде бы достаточно авторитета, чтобы я мог от его имени потребовать эвакуации населения… хотя бы с отдельно взятой фермы.  
– Гаррет! – донёсся снизу гулкий мужской голос. – Ты куда смылся?  
– Папа, – с облегчением вздохнул Хоук и, хлопнув ладонями по коленям, поднялся. – Кажется, наша задача упрощается. Только лучше бы вначале поговорить с ним наедине, без мамы.  
Дайлен вежливо пропустил хозяина дома вперёд, так что малодушная мыслишка насчёт того, чтобы отгородиться от наверняка не слишком довольного выжженным пятном посреди дороги отца очаровательным, совершенно непричастным к гарретовым ошибкам гостем, погибла мучительной смертью сразу после того, как он перешагнул порог.  
– Папа, это Дайлен Амелл, Серый Страж, и с немалой вероятностью ваш с мамой племянник, – собравшись с духом, уверенно проговорил Гаррет. – Дайлен, это Малькольм Хоук, мой отец.  
– Я очень рад с вами познакомиться, сударь Хоук, – выбравшись из-за спины кузена, изрёк Страж, доблестно глядя прямо в глаза отцу семейства.  
– Я также горд оказанной моей семье честью, – задумчивым жестом огладив густую, аккуратно постриженную бороду, в которой серебра уже было куда больше, чем угля, отозвался Малькольм. – Но если вы не против, сударь Амелл, сейчас я хотел бы поговорить со своим сыном.  
Дайлен вопросительно поглядел на него, но Гаррет только махнул рукой в сторону кухни и двинулся вслед за отцом.  
– У нас, гляжу, сегодня гости, – сдержанно проговорил тот, вежливо кивнув помахавшему ему рукой Алистеру. Воина уже пристроили чинить любимую леандрину сковородку, с которой вечно отваливалась деревянная ручка, и теперь тот плясал вокруг несчастного куска металла, пытаясь зажать его между двух поленьев.  
– Нечаянно вышло, – пожал плечами Хоук-младший. И, посерьёзнев, принялся объяснять: – Вокруг фермы всякий сброд шлялся, человек пять собрались на нашем поле засаду на Серых Стражей устраивать. Я пошёл их шугануть, мы немного поругались, а потом их главарь пригрозил, что сдаст Бет храмовникам. От этого случилось пятно на дороге.  
– Гаррет, сколько раз я говорил тебе не пропускать ключевые этапы? – приподнял бровь Малькольм, присев на торчавший возле сарая пень, оставшийся после засохшей яблони. – Вначале ты сотворил огненную бурю, а уже после неё появилось пятно.  
– Ну ладно, пап, некогда рассусоливать, – поморщился Гаррет и торопливо продолжил: – Оказалось, что Дайлен услышал конец разговора и помог мне с ними, он, похоже, энтропийщик. Ну и бурю он, ясное дело, видел. Кстати, барахло бандитское я ему отдал, потому что ему очень деньги нужны сейчас, а то даже на еду не хватает.  
– К делу, сынок, к делу, – насмешливо глянул на него отец. – Что ещё?  
– Мы поговорили немного, а потом пришла мама, увидела Дайлена и чуть в обморок не упала, потому что он жутко похож на её кузину Ревку, ту самую, и мама пригласила его и его товарищей домой. Ну и там уже сопоставили всё известное нам и решили, что он будет нашим кузеном. А как вы с Бетани в посёлок сходили?  
– Не слишком удачно, – покачал головой Малькольм. – Цены взлетели, самого необходимого уже попросту не найти, слухи всякие ходят о поражении под Остагаром и предательстве Серых Стражей…  
– Вообще-то это тейрн Логэйн короля предал, а вовсе не мы, – обиженно сказал Дайлен и, встретившись взглядом с Малькольмом, смущённо добавил: – Извините. Я не подслушивал, просто монна Леандра велела позвать всех ужинать, еда готова.  
Гаррет чуть заметно кивнул кузену, и тот решительно продолжил:  
– Сударь Хоук, вам следует увезти семью как можно скорее. Остановить Орду под Остагаром не удалось, и поскольку войска Логэйна отошли… а хрен их знает, куда они отошли… но Лотеринг точно не устоит. Даже будь армия здесь – это бы не помогло. Орда будет здесь самое большее через неделю, а я бы даже сказал – дней через пять, так что нужно торопиться.  
– И про Бетани кто-то уже узнал, – добавил Хоук-младший. – Те пятеро уже ничего никому не расскажут, но они могли протрепаться раньше, до того, как ушли устраивать свою засаду.  
– Мор не вчера начался, – устало вздохнул Малькольм. – Но ты же знаешь, мама настаивает на том, что мы должны дождаться Карвера…  
Гаррет вдруг понял, что не может этого сказать. Того, что должен. Он сглотнул, пытаясь собраться с духом, и с изумлением услышал, что его онемевшие губы будто сами по себе произносят:  
– Отец, если бы Карвер выжил при Остагаре, он уже добрался бы до дома. Или прислал бы Тучку с запиской, чтобы предупредить нас. Нам пора уходить.  
Пожилой маг сжал пальцами переносицу, потёр глаза и, помолчав, произнёс:  
– Я поговорю с матерью. А пока… Пойдёмте ужинать, не стоит заставлять её ждать.  
Гаррет кивнул и направился к дому, и Дайлен после секундного колебания последовал за ним. Остальные уже сидели за столом, и при появлении мужа Леандра принялась наполнять миски густым мясным рагу.  
За ужином серьёзных разговоров вести не полагалось, и беседа ограничивалась просьбами передать соль или кусок хлеба и дайленовыми комплиментами искусству поварихи. Впрочем, спустя минут десять Амелл слишком увлёкся самим процессом поглощения пищи и наконец умолк. Что было куда хуже – обычно разговорчивая Бетани молча ковырялась в своей миске и даже не пыталась засыпать вновь обретённого родственника вопросами. Да и вообще казалась какой-то грустной и задумчивой, несмотря на перехватывавшую волосы новенькую ярко-синюю ленту, которая в любое другое время заставила бы её до самого вечера плясать вокруг родителей и брата с восторженными воплями.  
Гаррет чуть заметно сдвинул брови и, торопливо опустошив собственную миску и поблагодарив мать, поднялся из-за стола. Сестричка всегда понимала его без слов и, извинившись перед родителями и гостями, выскользнула из кухни вслед за ним.  
– Что не так, кроха? – тихо спросил он, как только они завернули за угол коридора.  
– Всё в порядке, большой братец, – бодро улыбнулась Бетани, подняв на него предельно честные глаза, и Хоук надавил пальцем на кончик её носа:  
– А если по правде, Бет?  
– И по правде всё в порядке! – заверила его девушка. Уголок её изогнутых в улыбке губ чуть заметно дрогнул, и Гаррет выразительно выгнул бровь. Она помолчала с полминуты и со вздохом сдалась: – Да я сама дура. Как поняла, что Морриган тоже маг, так обрадовалась, думала, что мы с ней сможем подружиться, я всегда так хотела иметь подружку, с которой можно про всё-всё говорить, как с тобой или папой… Ну с тобой или папой про парней не поболтаешь, а с девчонкой-магом можно было бы совсем про всё…  
– Она тебя обидела? – строго осведомился Хоук, чувствуя, как внутри начинает закипать злость. Кончики пальцев знакомо потеплели, и он сжал руку в кулак, удерживая магию внутри. Не хватало ещё подпалить что-нибудь, не маленький всё-таки.  
– Гаррет, не будь идиотом, – снисходительно посмотрела на него Бетани. – Злая она, это верно, но поднимать руку на даму из-за нескольких резких слов недостойно. Тем более что меня не столько её колкости расстроили, сколько крушение моих наивных иллюзий.  
– Слишком ты сложно выражаешься, – не купившись на деланное спокойствие маленькой сестрички, заметил Гаррет. – Так сильно расстроилась, кроха?  
– Ну вот за что ты мне такой умный? – вздохнула девушка и, бережно взяв его кулак в свои изящные ладошки, аккуратно разжала пальцы. – Карвера дурить было куда легче… Расстроилась, да. А ты разве не расстроился, когда понял, что у тебя настоящих друзей кроме нас с братом не будет? В этом никто не виноват, братик, так что побереги силы. И не хами Морриган, Дайлен расстроится, а он хороший. Морриган я сама нахамлю, это моё право, понял?  
– Понял, понял, – усмехнулся Хоук и чмокнул сестричку в нос. – Большая храбрая Бет.  
– Ну тебя. – Бетани, смутившись, ткнула его кулаком в бок и направилась обратно.  
Когда Гаррет появился в дверях, сидевший во главе стола Малькольм поднял голову и вопросительно шевельнул бровью, и молодой маг успокаивающе качнул подбородком.  
– А ты, значит, тоже маг? – отложив ложку, спросил у Бетани Алистер. Девушка гордо кивнула, и воин демонстративно содрогнулся: – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься превратить меня в жабу? Я этого жуть как боюсь, ещё с тех пор, как собирался стать храмовником…  
Глаза спокойно улыбавшегося Малькольма мигом сузились, в них мелькнуло что-то хищное и опасное, и Гаррет, заметив, как руки отца плавным, демонстративно безобидным жестом скользнули под столешницу, машинально зажёг в пальцах крохотный, раскалённый до белизны файербол, способный пробить человеческое тело насквозь.  
Дайлен отвесил второму Стражу такой подзатыльник, что тот чуть не нырнул носом в миску, и резко проговорил:  
– Заканчивай со своими дурацкими шуточками. Сам говорил, что после Посвящения прошлое не имеет значения и остаётся только долг Серого Стража. – Амелл вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на хозяина дома: – Сударь Хоук, а у вас, случайно, нет какого-нибудь учебника по школе трансформации? А то мне иногда кажется, что было бы куда проще всё-таки исполнить его заветную мечту и действительно превратить его в жабу…  
– Ты же говорил, что это невозможно! – возмущённо воскликнул Алистер, стерев с носа каплю соуса.  
– Я этого не говорил, – невозмутимо возразил маг. – Я говорил, что я этого не умею. Но, возможно, смогу научиться!  
Дайлен бросил на Гаррета извиняющийся взгляд и одними губами прошептал: «Он безобидный, правда». Хоук поколебался и, вопросительно глянув на отца, всё-таки погасил файербол.  
Бедного кузена отчего-то стало жалко. Ему ещё Мор останавливать – и с такими соратниками эту задачу можно было смело оценивать как невыполнимую.  
– Гаррет, дорогой. – Хоук-младший настороженно поднял голову. Голос матери звучал очень знакомо: мягкий, словно пушок новорожденного котёнка, и совершенно непреклонный. – Помоги нашим гостям устроиться на ночлег. Если ты уберёшь валяющиеся в твоей комнате книги на положенное место, то, думаю, вам с Дайленом даже хватит там места. Куда положить Алистера и Морриган, придумай сам. А нам с твоим папой нужно поговорить.  
Гаррет сдвинул брови. Похоже, семейные дела опять вздумали решать без него. Проклятье, ему уже двадцать два года, он давно стал взрослым мужчиной и сознательным магом, и должен иметь право голоса на семейном совете!  
– Иди, сынок, – поддержал Леандру Малькольм. – Мама пока расскажет мне о сегодняшних событиях поподробней.  
Хоук-младший нахмурился ещё сильнее. Спорить с ними обоими сразу было совершенно бесполезно, тем более что ссориться с родителями на глазах у посторонних казалось почти неприличным. Но если они думают, что могут командовать им, как маленьким…  
– Братик, ночевать в одной комнате с Морриган я не буду, – свистящим шёпотом уведомила его Бетани, приподнявшись на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его уха. – И уступать комнату ей – тоже, так что давай, думай, куда их девать!  
Гаррет вздохнул и тихонько позавидовал папиным дипломатическим навыкам. Похоже, ему и впрямь придётся потрудиться, чтобы избежать обид на всю жизнь, и вмешаться в заговор родителей он попросту не успеет.  
– Что-то случилось? – понизив голос, поинтересовался подкравшийся с другого бока Дайлен. – Я не хотел причинять вам неудобств…  
– Никаких неудобств, приятель, – нацепив на лицо свою лучшую жизнерадостную улыбку, заверил его Хоук. – Пошли, будем думать, куда пристроить твоих соратников. Ирвингу в доме места точно не останется, но крыша у тучкиной будки вроде бы ещё не протекает, так что ему там должно быть удобно.  
– Тучка – это кто? – послушно двинувшись вслед за ним, поинтересовался Страж.  
– Мабари Карвера. Того, который в армию сбежал, – пояснил Гаррет, косясь на дожидавшихся его ухода родителей. Между бровей отца виднелась озабоченная складка, а сквозь радость на лице матери всё сильнее проступали усталость и беспокойство.  
Уборка книг «на положенное место» в итоге закончилась лишь тем, что он сгрёб тома к стене, стряхнул пыль с кушетки и, переложив на неё свою любимую подушку, взял с Дайлена слово не выдавать его родителям. Кузен смотрел на предложенную ему кровать так, словно видел нечто подобное впервые в жизни, и опасливо тыкал пальцем набитый куриным пухом матрас. Алистер, получив пару шерстяных одеял, безропотно согласился переночевать на сеновале, а Морриган досталась комнатка Карвера, отделённая от спальни Бетани кривоватой деревянной ширмой. Формально ночевать девушкам предстояло в разных комнатах, так что у него даже оставалась надежда на то, что любимая сестричка всё-таки не станет ему мстить.  
И всё равно он опоздал: стоило ему коснуться двери кухни, как та распахнулась сама, и отец жестом позвал его внутрь.  
– А вот теперь, малыш, пора и тебе принять участие в обсуждении, – устроившись на своём стуле, проговорил Малькольм. – Ты уже совсем взрослый, и имеешь право решать сам. Мы с мамой… тебе кое-что предложим, а соглашаться или нет – дело твоё.  
Гаррет настороженно покосился на него. Почему-то на мгновение показалось, что это будет даже хуже, чем предполагаемое им «делай так и этак, маленький мальчик».  
– Мы решили, что должны помочь Дайлену, – до белизны стискивая пальцы и не глядя на сына, проговорила Леандра. – Ему предстоит такое тяжёлое дело, а он ещё очень плохо ориентируется в мире – магов в этом их Круге совершенно не учат настоящей жизни… А у нас не так уж много родственников, и у меня сердце разрывается, как подумаю, что о нём совсем некому позаботиться…  
– Сухие носки менять ему не буду, он взрослый уже, – отреагировал Гаррет. Потёр переносицу и проговорил: – Так вы хотите, чтобы я с ним пошёл?  
– Мы хотели попросить тебя именно об этом, – кивнул Малькольм. – Хотя денег и припасов мы ему тоже дадим, сколько сможем. Но… знаешь, его компания не внушает мне доверия. Угробят же мальчишку и сами помрут, а учитывая то, что это последние Серые Стражи в Ферелдене – больше не останется никого, кто сможет остановить Мор. Пока ещё дождёмся – если дождёмся – помощи из Андерфелса, или где у них там штаб-квартира…  
– Ну я понял, что мир спасать надо, – отмахнулся Хоук-младший и, нахмурившись, с подозрением посмотрел на родителей: – А как же вы и Бетани? Я же должен вас защищать... И Карвер…  
– Мы подождём его ещё один день, прежде чем уходить в Хайевер, – опустив глаза, тихо сказала Леандра. – И оставим ему записку о том, куда направляемся – на случай, если он вернётся уже после нашего ухода… если всё-таки вернётся… А о нас с Бетани Малькольм позаботится.  
– Но… – начал было Гаррет.  
– Я справлюсь, сынок, – с улыбкой перебил его отец. – Поверь мне, уберечь от беды двух взрослых разумных женщин куда проще, чем беременную женщину с маленьким ребёнком или ту же женщину с маленьким магом и двумя младенцами… Я, конечно, с тех пор постарел, но и задача в этот раз попроще. С нами всё будет в порядке.  
– Точно? – с сомнением переспросил Гаррет. Малькольм с Леандрой ободряюще улыбнулись, и он, поколебавшись, кивнул: – Ладно. Я пойду с Дайленом и помогу ему разобраться с Мором, а вы… – Голос ему вдруг изменил, и он, сглотнув, всё-таки закончил: – Берегите себя, хорошо?


	3. Chapter 3

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Лотеринг был каким-то заколдованным местом, решил в итоге Дайлен.  
Причём «заколдованным» в самом худшем, сказочном смысле слова. Андерс, попавший в Круг в куда более позднем возрасте, чем большинство магов, рассказывал ему эти самые «сказки», заменявшие во внешнем мире вечерние страшилки про злого храмовника и семерых учеников, и Амелл накрепко запомнил, что в заколдованных местах всегда случается какая-то загадочная хрень.  
Вот она и случалась.  
В первый раз переступив границу посёлка, Дайлен обзавёлся сестрой Лелианой. Приобретение сомнительное, а судя по реакции кузена Гаррета, сомнительное вдвойне, но ограниченность имеющихся в распоряжении Стража ресурсов не способствовала излишней придирчивости.  
Во второй раз Амелл обрёл убийцу-кунари и укрепился в своей потаённой, тщательно скрываемой неприязни к церковницам. Подобранная в таверне святая сестра даже сумела принести какую-то пользу, но симпатии к ней маг всё равно не испытывал. Много ли доблести нужно, чтобы сказать своей сообщнице по всемирному заговору, что вот этот Страж освобождён от необходимости отдавать половину своего имущества на взятки ради спасения чьей бы то ни было жизни?  
Задерживаться в Лотеринге отряд не стал. Сбережения семейства Хоуков избавили их от надобности тратить время на бешеных медведей и бандитов, и Дайлен, посовещавшись с Гарретом, повёл своих подопечных к дальнему подъёму на имперский тракт. Ещё пару дней они могли двигаться по старой, построенной, кажется, ещё тевинтерцами дороге, и только потом им пришлось бы принимать решение о том, куда направиться в первую очередь.  
Кузен Гаррет, к слову, тоже оказался слегка ненормальным. При виде порождений тьмы, накинувшихся на застрявшего у спуска с тракта гномского торговца, он только неодобрительно буркнул что-то вроде «ну и уроды», даже не попытавшись убежать в ужасе или расстаться с завтраком, а потом кинулся в бой с таким энтузиазмом, будто ему предложили лучшее развлечение в жизни.  
– Гаррет, не рискуй ты так! – уже после боя, выслушав благодарности спасённого торговца и тягучее «Привет» его умственно отсталого сына, выговаривал кузену Дайлен. – Ты же маг! Ты очень сильный маг, тебе хоть завтра можно было бы сдавать экзамен на старшего чародея-стихийника! Я даже почти не преувеличиваю. Да как тебе вообще пришла в голову мысль подраться с генлоком на кулачках?  
– Так умер-то в итоге всё-таки он, а не я, – недоуменно пожал плечами тот. Стража чуть удар не хватил при виде его рассаженных о генлочьи зубы костяшек, но судя по всему, скверна в его кровь проникнуть не успела.   
Ладно, Гаррет был самую капельку ненормальным. Испуг Дайлена его явно удивил, но отмахиваться от его объяснений отступник не стал, как и оспаривать его компетентность в данном вопросе. Стражу от подобного доверия стало даже как-то неловко, но о порождениях тьмы он и впрямь уже знал больше, чем никогда не сталкивавшийся с ними Хоук.  
– Надо будет достать себе прочные перчатки. Лучше даже клёпаные, – задумчиво кивнув собственным мыслям, заключил Гаррет, и Амелл чуть не поперхнулся очередным вздохом.  
– Только с ограми не связывайся, пожалуйста, – отдышавшись, обречённо попросил он. – А то тётя Леандра меня убьёт. А ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы меня убили, правда? – В меру своих способностей скопировав лучший андерсов умоляющий взгляд, Дайлен пронзительно воззрился на кузена и захлопал ресницами.  
Хоук фыркнул и, тепло улыбнувшись, похлопал его по плечу:  
– Не волнуйся, Серый Страж. Я ещё намерен плюнуть в морду твоему Архидемону, так что до нашей с ним встречи можешь не беспокоиться.  
Амеллу пришлось удовлетвориться этим обещанием.   
Впрочем, Гаррет создавал ему меньше всего проблем. Крепкий, выросший среди деревенских парней отступник шагал по истерзанным погодой и колёсами повозок камням старого тракта, не выказывая признаков усталости, и на ходу разглядывал извлечённую из странно обширных малькольмовых запасов карту Ферелдена. Время от времени поднимая голову, он бросал по сторонам короткие острые взгляды, и Дайлен постепенно уверился в том, что если он и влетит на полном ходу в засаду порождений тьмы, то сделает это исключительно по собственному почину.  
Ирвинг от души радовался прогулке и с восторженным тявканьем кидался в ноги своему хозяину, однако через некоторое время Страж всё-таки сумел убедить пса, что он не в настроении для игр. Мабари тихонько заскулил и направился к Хоуку, который, рассеянно потрепав его по голове, снова вернулся к карте. Ирвинг разочарованно тявкнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Амелла, и маг, сдавшись, попросил его принести что-нибудь интересное.  
Отставшие от него на несколько шагов Алистер с Лелианой, оказывается, успели найти общий язык и теперь сообща накинулись на Морриган; ведьма, судя по всему, считала их вопросы обыкновенным издевательством, и Дайлен подозревал, что в случае с Алистером она была даже права. Кто же в здравом уме станет спрашивать отступницу, не хотелось ли ей когда-нибудь выйти замуж за симпатичного храмовника?..  
Интерес Лелианы казался непритворным, и это, похоже, раздражало Морриган куда сильнее неловкого алистерова ехидства. Андрастианская религия явно не вызывала у неё ни малейшей симпатии, а искренне верующие вызывали смешанное с презрением недоумение. Святую сестру это, впрочем, нисколько не смущало, и Амелл начинал думать, что кое в чём ведьма всё-таки права. И что совсем недолго ему придётся ждать того момента, когда она перейдёт от язвительных реплик к тасканию Лелианы за волосы.  
Попытка Гаррета напомнить о том, что они вроде как делают общее дело, привела лишь к тому, что все трое накинулись на него. На лице отступника мигом нарисовалось острое желание приголубить эту компанию файерболом, и Дайлен поторопился вмешаться. В результате наблюдавший за ними Стэн изрёк что-то загадочно-неодобрительное про баз и снова умолк, а Хоук, сочувственно поглядев на тоже начавшего закипать кузена, вполголоса напомнил ему о том, что идти под заклинанием усыпления его шемлен не смогут.  
Как выяснилось, звание командира предполагало не только большую ответственность и ничуть не меньшую нервотрёпку, но и право наорать на подчинённых и в ультимативном порядке приказать им вести себя прилично. С искушением и впрямь на них наорать Амелл всё-таки совладал, но его злобное шипение, кажется, произвело даже большее впечатление.  
Алистер с Лелианой наконец оставили ведьму в покое и теперь двигались возле самого края дороги, а гордо вздёрнувшая подбородок Морриган принялась изучать облака с таким видом, будто они должны были открыть ей какую-то великую тайну.  
Дайлен глубоко вздохнул, похлопал по голове вернувшегося Ирвинга, безмолвно выпрашивавшего у него разрешение самому сгрызть найденную подсохшую кость, и ускорил шаг.  
– Не повезло, – понимающе заметил Гаррет, когда маг поравнялся с ним, и протянул ему развернутую карту: – Смотри, в паре лиг отсюда есть спуск к холмам. Там можно будет найти сухое местечко для лагеря, и судя по обозначениям, рядом должна быть роща, где можно будет набрать дров.  
– А без дров никак? – задумчиво переспросил маг, припоминая попадавшиеся ему в Башне книги. Про способы сбора дров там ничего не было, а обиженные взгляды, которые бросал на него Алистер, заставляли Амелла подозревать, что свалить эту задачу на второго Стража, как он делал в Коркари, на этот раз не получится.  
– Можно и без них, но зачем зря мучиться? – пожал плечами Хоук. – Разве что ты мне скажешь, что чувствуешь порождений тьмы и костёр может нас выдать.  
– Если они будут, они нас и без костра учуют, – объяснил Страж. – Огонь они как раз не очень любят, я как-то генлоку в морду факелом ткнул…  
– Так факел в морду никто не любит, – фыркнул отступник. – Ладно, с этим я разберусь.  
– И меня научи, – снова покосившись на Алистера, сказал Дайлен. – Должны же у меня быть хоть какие-то полезные навыки.  
– Вот соберём их всех в одном месте, – проследив его взгляд, проговорил Гаррет, – и ты сразу поймёшь, сколько пользы может принести твоё заклятие усыпления!  
Внешний мир был очень странным. Совсем как Тень.  
Симпатичный зелёный лужок, который присмотрел для лагеря Амелл, оказался заболоченной низинкой; к счастью, свидетелем его позора оказался только Хоук, а все остальные решили, что его указующий жест предназначался Ирвингу, который тут же помчался на луг и по уши извозюкался в скрытой под густой сочной травой грязи. Страж вздохнул и попытался стереть с только вчера постиранной мантии следы собачьих лап, но не преуспел.  
В конце концов выбравший для ночлега подходящее место Гаррет потом отозвал кузена в сторонку и подробно объяснил, почему он выбрал именно его и по каким признакам ориентировался. В итоге всё оказалось совсем несложным, и у Дайлена снова появилась надежда на благополучный исход всей этой затеи. Хотя ему, конечно, опять придётся очень многому учиться.  
Например, тому, что иногда внешний мир нисколько не отличается от Круга. То, что Алистер посоветовал ему в первую очередь обратиться к эрлу Эамону, с самого начала вызывало у Стража немало сомнений; насмешливое фырканье услышавшего об этом предложении Хоука только подтвердило его предположения. Люди, похоже, и впрямь имели немало общего, и если с большинством влиятельных чародеев Башни Кинлох можно было разговаривать, только обзаведшись солидной поддержкой, то почему ферелденские аристократы должны были чем-то от них отличаться?  
Алистер, впрочем, продолжал утверждать, что его опекун непременно окажет им всю необходимую помощь; только чем больше он распространялся о своей счастливой жизни в доме Эамона, тем больше Дайлен укреплялся в мысли, что являться к почтенному эрлу, не обзаведшись многочисленной армией и десятком могущественных союзников, совершенно бессмысленно.  
С союзниками, впрочем, всё тоже было отнюдь не радужно.  
Орзаммарские гномы к делам людей относились с неколебимым равнодушием. С порождениями тьмы они сталкивались ежедневно, а не раз в несколько столетий, и читать им пылкие речи об общей беде было бесполезно. Оставалось надеяться лишь на честь гномьего короля, и как раз это внушало Амеллу опасения. Внимательно слушавший его ворчание Гаррет предложил в случае необходимости напомнить правителю подземников о том, что немалую часть провианта Орзаммар покупает у людей, которые не забудут ему отказа в помощи, и ситуация сразу стала казаться Стражу чуть менее безнадёжной.  
Эльфы Брессилиана людей не любили. Совсем. Дайлен, до последнего надеявшийся, что живший в башне долиец – тот самый, у которого он подхватил восхитительно выразительное «шемлен» – был исключением из правил, обречённо вздохнул и решил потренироваться в создании магических щитов. На всякий случай – вдруг его решат пристрелить до того, как выяснят, что он Серый Страж?..  
Невесёлые раздумья над последним листком, на котором красовалась эмблема Башни Круга, прервал донесшийся с тракта шум. Лениво помешивавший булькавшую в котелке похлёбку Хоук на мгновение замер и, подхватив с земли лежавший неподалёку посох, двинулся навстречу звукам. Амелл чуть заметно покачал головой, прикидывая, как бы отучить своего – упаси Андрасте, возможно, последнего – родственника кидаться навстречу возможной опасности, не думая о возможном риске, и последовал за ним.  
– О, мессир, вы меня изрядно напугали, – раздался странно знакомый голос, и Страж наконец сумел разглядеть в постепенно сгущающихся сумерках приземистую фигуру спасённого поутру торговца. Секундой спустя на ладони Гаррета вспыхнул солнечно-жёлтый огненный шар, осветивший крепкий фургон с запряжёнными в него быками и медленно моргавшего светловолосого гнома на козлах.  
– Извините, сударь Феддик, – без особого раскаяния в голосе проговорил Хоук. Занесённый для удара посох отступника уперся в землю, и Дайлен рискнул приблизиться. Он-то, в отличие от некоторых, понимал, что с него будет куда больше проку, если он будет стоять подальше от всяких там мечей и копий и тихонько накладывать на врагов порчу…  
– Мы с сыном решили, что путешествовать со столь сильным отрядом будет побезопасней, – тем временем бодро объяснял гном. – И нет, не сударь Феддик, просто Боудан, да, мессир? А это Сэндал. Он у меня не очень разговорчивый, зато с рунами обращается – загляденье! Ежели надо будет оружие или броню зачаровать – приходите, сделаем в лучшем виде! Да и за прочие товары лишнего не запрошу, вот вам моё честное слово!  
Обещание не запрашивать лишнего Амеллу понравилось; впрочем, он уже достаточно освоился во внешнем мире, чтобы не верить первому встречному на слово. Даже если этот встречный обязан ему жизнью.  
– Я сообщу о вашей просьбе нашему командиру, – бесстрастно уведомил гнома Гаррет, и задумавшийся о людской природе Дайлен отнюдь не сразу сообразил, что разрешения остаться в лагере спрашивали именно у него. Впрочем, опыт бесчисленных теоретических и практических экзаменов его не подвёл, и ему всё-таки удалось с достаточно убедительной надменностью изречь:  
– Неужели ответственный за хозяйство отряда не в состоянии сам решить столь мелкую проблему?  
О том, что перед ним не Андерс, способный понять его задумку с полуслова, или Йован, которому хватало нескольких едва заметных жестов, он вспомнил только после того, как с его губ сорвалась отнюдь не дипломатичная фраза. Страж сдвинул брови и посмотрел на кузена почти с отчаянием – лишь для того, чтобы заметить, как блеснули в полумраке обнажившиеся в усмешке зубы. Лежавший на ладони второго мага файербол приподнялся, сильнее осветив его лицо, и Дайлен с удивлением прочитал по губам: «Не надейся!»  
– Полагаю, Страж Амелл не против вашего присутствия, – развернувшись к торговцу, церемонно уведомил его Хоук. – Надеюсь, вы и впрямь будете справедливо оценивать свои товары. Вероятно, время от времени нам также будет нужно продавать кое-что, и если вы зарекомендуете себя как честный купец, то дела мы, скорее всего, станем вести именно с вами.  
Лицо Боудана вспыхнуло таким радостным предвкушением, что интерпретировать его реакцию как-то иначе не удалось бы даже Амеллу, впервые столкнувшемуся с кем-то из его народа только в остагарском лагере. Гном тут же кинулся к задней стороне фургона и, утащив Гаррета за собой, принялся что-то ему расхваливать. Дайлен насторожился, но, даже не услышав криков ужаса и шипения врезающегося в живую плоть файербола, приближаться к флегматично жевавшим что-то быкам всё-таки не рискнул.  
Около получаса они с Сэндалом безмолвно таращились друг на друга, но затем из-за фургона всё-таки вывернул устало хмурившийся Хоук и, ещё раз пригласив торговца располагаться поудобнее, направился к нему.  
– Лишнего и правда не просит, – поравнявшись с ним, вполголоса проговорил отступник. Амелл ещё раз оглянулся на гномов и двинулся вслед за кузеном. – Как правило. А если ему время от времени напоминать, что он совсем недавно промышлял мародерством, то его цены и вовсе становятся неимоверно привлекательны… Впрочем, напоминать слишком часто тоже не стоит, а то ещё сочтёт за шантаж.  
– Так это же и есть шантаж, – удивился Дайлен. Гаррет замялся, но почти сразу отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Шантаж – это когда выдвигаешь конкретные условия. А так… это просто просьба вести себя прилично.  
Нет, внешний мир всё-таки был очень странным.  
– О том, что мародёрство – это плохо, я знаю, – задумчиво проговорил Амелл. – Но вот почему?.. Мне не казалось, что мы делаем что-то очень уж предосудительное, забирая себе барахло павших врагов.  
– Так вы ж их сами убивали, – пожал плечами Хоук. – А вот если бы ты обирал тех, кого убили ещё до тебя, да ещё тайком, до того, как до убитых успели бы добраться их убийцы… Да ещё и не делал совсем ничего сам… Нехорошо пользоваться плодами чужого труда, в общем.  
– Знаешь, когда ты об этом рассказываешь, – не без удивления прокомментировал Страж, – мне даже начинает казаться, что в этих предрассудках всё-таки есть какой-то смысл.  
– Никакого, – ухмыльнулся Гаррет. – В этом-то и заключается сама суть предрассудков. Кстати, ответственный за хозяйство называется интендантом.  
Ну хоть в чём-то он не ошибся, с облегчением думал Дайлен, устраиваясь на лежанке из свежих веток, прикрытых плотным шерстяным одеялом. Назначенный интендантом Хоук тут же развернул бурную деятельность, и единственное, что требовалось от самого Стража – это в случае необходимости делать строгий вид и солидно кивать, подтверждая его распоряжения. Алистер попытался было возмутиться тем, что приказы Серому Стражу отдаёт какой-то совершенно посторонний тип, но Амелл только кротко поинтересовался, не хочет ли он заняться всем этим сам, и воин моментально умолк.  
Смысл некоторых действий был понятен с первого же момента, и маг невольно удивлялся тому, что не додумался до таких простых вещей сам, но кое-что поначалу казалось совершенно необязательным. Впрочем, вмешиваться Страж всё равно не стал, но потом, уже после того, как всё утихло, подозвал кузена и тихонько попросил объяснить.  
Гаррет разухмылялся так, будто его родное дитя впервые сказало «папа», и обрушил на Дайлена такой поток несистематизированных сведений, что у него разболелась голова. Точь-в-точь как в ночь перед экзаменом по целительству, к которому его пытался готовить Андерс, в результате чего они до рассвета просидели в кладовке, изучая целебные свойства найденной там рябиновой настойки. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что в этот раз головная боль, не имея химических причин, исчезнет после нескольких часов сна…  
Шёпот.  
Мучительно-сладострастный, тягучий, словно каплющая из раны кровь, шёпот. Низкие, хриплые голоса, смешивающиеся в дикой, сводящей с ума какофонии… в которой спустя несколько вдохов проступала извращённая, странно притягательная гармония. Кипящая чернота перед глазами вдруг стала прозрачней, и в ней начали мелькать чьи-то глаза. Красноватые, круглые, с белёсым слепым зрачком…  
Любовно пощёлкивавший острыми, как бритва, резцами генлок вытаращился прямо в лицо Дайлену, и Страж с криком проснулся.  
– Тихо, тихо, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности. – Амелл без толку трепыхнулся в чьих-то сильных руках и испуганно замер. Глаза постепенно приспосабливались к скудному освещению, а потом его пленитель чуть повернулся, и в слабом свете почти прогоревшего костра маг сумел разглядеть беспокойство на лице Гаррета. – К нам кто-то идёт, маленький Страж?  
– Сам ты маленький, – с облегчением выдохнул Дайлен, рухнув обратно на свою постель. Прислушался на всякий случай, как учил его ещё перед Остагаром Дункан, и успокаивающе помахал рукой: – Нет, порождений тьмы рядом нет. Просто сон…  
Вот вспоминать недавний кошмар явно не стоило. Перед глазами опять замелькали смутные, неуловимо-тошнотворные картинки, и его снова затрясло. Хоук аккуратно высвободил руку, и лишь после этого Амелл заметил, что, оказывается, успел чуть не до хруста стиснуть лежавшие на его плече пальцы.  
– Тише, тише, братик, – успокаивающе заворковал второй маг, с какой-то почти обидной легкостью приподняв его с лежанки и прижав к груди. – Всё уже закончилось, всё в порядке, это был просто сон, тебя никто не обидит.  
– Я сам кого хочешь обижу, – привычно огрызнулся Дайлен, прикрыв глаза. Сердце всё ещё колотилось как бешеное, но Гаррет размеренно, плавно гладил его по голове, как будто привык посреди ночи утешать плачущих магов, и страх, густо перемешанный с отвращением, постепенно начал отпускать.  
– Странное что-то, – наконец поверив в то, что сумеет не сорваться на всхлип посреди фразы, проговорил Амелл. – Никогда у меня кошмаров не было. Ну, демоны иногда в сны лезли, конечно, но совсем не так. Или это какой-то неправильный демон…  
– Дух, что ли? – хмыкнул Хоук; Дайлен почувствовал, как шершавые от крестьянской работы пальцы скользнули вдоль его запястья и на несколько секунд аккуратно прижали бившуюся под кожей жилку, а потом кузен бережно опустил его обратно на лежанку и привычно-заботливым жестом накрыл одеялом.  
– Духи тоже не такие, – задумчиво возразил Страж. – Я одного встретил во время Истязаний, он совсем не человек, конечно, но это совсем другое. Духи – они… чистые, а это мерзость какая-то.  
– Скверна, – вдруг проговорил ссутулившийся у костра Алистер и лениво пошевелил палкой тут же зашипевшие угли. – Первый кошмар после Посвящения, да?  
– Ты об этом что-то знаешь? – мигом вскинулся Дайлен. Сидевший рядом Гаррет развернулся ко второму Стражу и молча наклонил голову набок, словно примериваясь, и Амелл на всякий случай вцепился в его плечо. То, что Хоук привык нападать без предупреждения, в полной мере пользуясь преимуществами неожиданности, он уже уяснил, а драка между соратниками ему сейчас нужна была меньше всего.  
– Кошмары бывают у всех Стражей, – спокойно, как будто не догадываясь о нависшей над ним опасности, объяснил воин. – Издержки устойчивости к скверне, что поделать. К тому же, во время Мора в наших снах появляется Архидемон.  
– Ты мне не говорил, – оскорбленно проговорил Дайлен. Его растерянность и обида почти мгновенно превратились во что-то совсем иное, тёмное и жаркое, и маг с удивлением поймал себя на том, что на его скрюченных, словно когти, пальцах уже заклубилось тёмным облачком заклятие ужаса. Он глубоко вздохнул и развеял его, а потом сдержанно осведомился: – И что ещё ты от меня скрыл?  
– Ну, вообще всё это должен был тебе Дункан рассказать, – почти виновато проговорил Алистер. – Есть ещё кое-что… – Он бросил на Гаррета высокомерно-опасливый взгляд и тоном записного вредины закончил: – Только это тайна Серых Стражей. Как обряд Посвящения.  
– Дайлен, давай заткнём мне уши, – флегматично предложил Хоук, – ты будешь задавать ему вопросы и, если понадобится, ткнёшь мне пальцем, какую часть тела ему прижечь…  
– Что?! – воскликнул воин. Прилетевшая откуда-то из темноты сумка ударила его по голове, и он принялся усиленно тереть ушибленный затылок.  
– Верни вещи мои! – через пару минут тяжёлого молчания прозвучал резкий голос Морриган, и после короткой паузы ведьма добавила: – Спал бы ты лучше, чем воплями женщин усталых будить. Или измучен бессонницей так, что и жизнь тебе стала негодна?  
– Вообще-то мне не кажется, что у нас уже есть необходимость в столь жёстких мерах, – дождавшись, пока утихнет раздражённое ворчание хасиндки, несколько неуверенно проговорил Дайлен.  
– Да я пошутил, – со вздохом сказал Гаррет. – Ну правда, братик, не трону я твоего подчинённого… Без твоего приказа, я имею в виду.  
– Это меня ой как утешило, – буркнул Алистер, настороженно поглядывая на отступника. – Амелл, слушай, ты точно уверен, что нам стоит твоего родственника с собой тащить?  
– Абсолютно, – отрезал Страж, снова начиная раздражаться. – И что ещё ты от меня скрыл? Алистер, честное слово, лучше сейчас расскажи, а то если я потом выясню…  
– Но это действительно тайна Ордена, – почти жалобно отозвался тот и упрямо нахмурился.  
Дайлен глубоко вздохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки – Андрасте свидетель, его уже очень давно никто так не выводил из себя, с тех пор, как Андерс глупейшим образом попался во время того, что должно было стать его шестым успешным побегом – и резким жестом откинул одеяло в сторону.  
– Пошли, Серый Страж, – зло проговорил он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Побеседуем.  
Так и оставшийся сидеть на соседней охапке веток Гаррет молча сунул ему в руки посох, который он ещё в Коркари забрал с трупа гарлока-эмиссара, немало огорчившись тому, что у какого-то порождения тьмы вооружение лучше, чем у мага Круга, и Дайлен, с трудом совладав с желанием ухватить воина за шкирку, направился в расположенный неподалёку овражек, в котором тёк узенький звонкий ручей.  
– Ну? – остановившись возле показанной кузеном дикой яблони, грозно вопросил Амелл. Подумал и, сорвав подвернувшееся под руку яблоко, свирепо вгрызся в него, чтобы не было искушения сначала рассказать Алистеру, что он на самом деле думает о его… молчаливости. В яблоке, судя по странному привкусу, обитал червяк, Дайлен выплюнул невовремя попавшее в зубы мясо и уточнил: – Выкладывай всё, что тебе известно о Серых Стражах как таковых, структуре Ордена и так далее. В общем, всё, что знаешь.  
Как оказалось, знал Алистер прискорбно мало, и маг мысленно проклял его неколебимую веру в мудрость уже неделю как покойного Дункана и неразговорчивость самого Командора. Последнее, впрочем, было более чем объяснимо, но ситуация от этого лучше не становилась.  
Похоже, в ближайшие несколько месяцев Серому Стражу Дайлену Амеллу придётся очень много и очень убедительно врать.  
Следующий день начался с того, что Гаррет с Алистером поспорили насчёт того, можно ли обижать хоуковых родственников, что именно засчитывается за обиду и что за это бывает обидчику; как выяснилось, алистеровы сила и стойкость не так уж эффективны против знания грязных приёмчиков кабацкой драки и выносливости привычного к крестьянскому труду парня. Дайлену было отчего-то очень тепло на сердце, но он всё равно выплеснул на спорщиков приготовленное для умывания ведро воды и мстительно сообщил, что заклинаниями исцеления он не владеет и тратить драгоценные припарки на мелочи вроде фингала под глазом или разбитого носа тоже не позволит.  
Постанывавший Алистер изрёк что-то насчёт невыносимой мажеской жестокости, запрокинул голову, пытаясь остановить текущую из носа кровь, и принялся опасливо ощупывать рёбра, а Хоук только равнодушно пожал плечами и, приложив к синяку наколдованную сосульку, начал собирать в мешок успевшие расползтись по всему лагерю трофеи. Лелиана, успевшая приспособить отполированный гарлочий нагрудник вместо зеркала, попыталась было возмутиться, когда он уволок этот самый нагрудник прямо у неё из под носа, и Амелл уже приготовился пресекать ещё одну ссору; однако Гаррет вдруг обаятельно улыбнулся и с абсолютно серьёзным видом изрёк какую-то ерунду про то, что единственным достойным зеркалом для дамы столь прекрасной могут быть лишь глаза влюблённых мужчин. Страж растерянно моргнул, но святая сестра вдруг зарумянилась и, по-дурацки хихикнув, безропотно отдала свою добычу.  
Улыбка Хоука мигом исчезла, и показавшийся непривычно серьёзным отступник потащил кузена к фургону Боудана Феддика.  
Указание «Смотри и учись» после нескольких минут торговли начало казаться Дайлену до крайности неконкретным. То, что врать надо много, он всё же уяснил: то, что продаёшь, нужно расхваливать как древнетевинтерский артефакт, даже если знаешь, что оно развалится через два дня использования; а о том, что собираешься купить, надо отзываться не лучше, чем о нищенских лохмотьях. Логику остальных реплик кузена ему понять так и не удалось, Амелл старательно запомнил самые непонятные и молча подобрался поближе.  
Час спустя довольный, как нажравшийся сметаны кот, Гаррет развернулся к нему и вручил охапку какого-то барахла; по возвращении в лагерь барахло оказалось поношенной кожаной бронёй для Лелианы, так и ходившей в своём церковном платье из простой, даже не зачарованной ткани, чародейским капюшоном с рунами увеличения маны для Морриган, и почти новым, только чуть-чуть поцарапанным щитом для Алистера, который мигом перестал дуться из-за разбитого носа и сразу принялся подтягивать ремешки креплений под свою руку. В оставшейся куче обнаружился широкий ошейник с шипами для Ирвинга, несколько кусков прокипячённой ткани для бинтов и пять бутылочек исцеляющего зелья в проложенных ветошью коробочках. Под конец Хоук порылся в кармане и на раскрытой ладони протянул Дайлену вырезанную на кусочке отличного тевинтерского обсидиана руну физической защиты.  
– А еда? – жадно вцепившись в руну, грустно сказал Амелл, представив, сколько на это всё было потрачено денег.  
– Мы ещё мамину не съели, – возразил Гаррет. – Когда съедим, тогда и купим ещё. – Он вытащил из-за пазухи кошелёк и выразительно им потряс: тот отозвался мелодичным металлическим звоном, и Страж, заглянув внутрь, обнаружил там почти семьдесят серебрушек и несчитанное количество меди.  
В Лотеринг он вошёл с вчетверо меньшим состоянием, так что немедленно почувствовал себя очень богатым.  
Взиравший на окружавшую его суматоху Стэн обозвал Гаррета каким-то непонятным словом и странно уважительным тоном попросил его достать ему точильный камень шириной в половину ладони и длиной в полторы.


	4. Chapter 4

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Всё оказалось далеко не так страшно, как опасался поначалу Гаррет. Конечно, задача обеспечения разросшегося до семи боевых единиц отряда всем необходимым была тем ещё геморроем, но ему страшно везло.  
Ему повезло с Боуданом, который, не боясь ни слетающихся к маленькому войску Дайлена разбойников, ни диких зверей, ни лезущих изо всех дыр порождений тьмы, исправно следовал за ними и скупал весь собранный с трупов хлам; ему повезло с тем, что этих самых разбойников, зверей и порождений даже не приходилось искать – приходили сами и приносили иногда поразительнейшие вещи; и с дайленовым мабари ему повезло тоже, потому что Ирвинг регулярно приволакивал ему какое-то покусанное мясо, помогая экономить на покупной еде.  
Да и вообще, как только Хоук перестал постоянно бояться того, что облажается, оказалось, что всё это он уже где-то видел. Правда, тогда главным действующим лицом был отец, а сам он хвостиком бродил за ним, наблюдал и учился. Ну и работа, которую они искали тогда, заключалась в основном в колке дров и перекопке огородов, а не в отрывании чужих голов. А в остальном принцип был точно такой же: найти работу получше – или хоть какую-нибудь работу – получить за неё сколько-нибудь денег и найти, где за имеющиеся у семьи деньги можно купить хотя бы самое необходимое. А потом найти ещё работу и купить всё остальное, если получится.  
Дайлен тоже не сидел сложа руки. Главным его достижением – и не меньше чем чудом господним, по мнению Гаррета – было то, что они до сих пор не перервали друг другу глотки, однако и другими делами Страж тоже не брезговал. Лучше всего ему, к немалому удивлению окружающих, давалась готовка – тот не видел в этом ничего особенного, поминал своего приятеля Андерса, которого Хоук, кажется, уже знал лучше, чем собственных лотерингских дружков, и рассказывал байки про то, как они пытались сварить луковый суп в алхимической лаборатории.  
К Боудану они с кузеном обычно ходили вместе. Амелл, как правило, молча соглашался с решениями своего «интенданта», и за две с половиной недели пути до ближайших отрогов Морозных гор всерьёз вмешался только два раза, попросив в первую очередь купить Стэну двуручный меч вместо подобранного им огрского боевого молота и пару колец с рунами для Алистера, совершенно беззащитного перед атаками гарлоков-эмиссаров. А ещё иногда он застенчиво тыкал пальцем в какую-нибудь ерунду и вполголоса просил её купить – если останется немного свободных денег. Эту самую ерунду, стоившую обычно не больше серебрушки, он выпрашивал вовсе не для себя, и Гаррет каждый раз поражался тому, как Дайлену удаётся угадывать с подарками. Сам бы он никогда не подумал, что высокомерная, колючая Морриган как девчонка обрадуется аляповатому позолоченному зеркальцу, или что воспитанный при церкви Алистер придёт в восторг, получив маленькую, в палец высотой статуэтку какого-то страховидла, определить породу которого маги не сумели даже при помощи выпрошенного у Феддика бестиария.  
Хоук, отлично понимая, что ему подобный полёт мысли недоступен, предпочитал не рисковать и отношения с отрядом налаживал способом простым и надёжным: едой и выпивкой. Клубничный пирог, который он умудрился испечь на углях, был страшным, как порождение демона Праздности, но успевшие привыкнуть к походной аскезе соратники не обратили на внешний вид редкого лакомства ни малейшего внимания, а изредка попадавшемуся в запасах Боудана плодовому вину они и вовсе радовались, как впервые увидевшие спиртное подростки.  
С Дайленом было гораздо проще. Страж любил книги, разные магические штучки и гарретовы рассказы про отступничью жизнь, а ещё был совершенно не приучен к обычной семейной заботе, и как божественное откровение воспринял даже то, что Гаррет научил его заплетать волосы так, чтобы они не растрёпывались после пары часов активного махания посохом и беготни наперегонки с порождениями тьмы. Хоук хотел было достать ему где-нибудь котёнка или щенка, но потом подумал, что таскать зверёныша по всему Ферелдену было бы попросту жестоко, и решил отложить это до конца Мора.  
Морозные горы и впрямь оказались морозными, а вход в Орзаммар находился чуть ли не в центре хребта, и через пару дней пути Гаррет с тоской понял, что он всё-таки облажался. Нет, никто не жаловался, и Стэн по-прежнему с подозрительной церемонностью называл его всё тем же загадочным, но уже знакомым словом, но сам-то он всё понимал.  
У Боудана тёплой одежды не оказалось, а вовремя сбегать в стоявшую в предгорьях, возле начала дороги на Орзаммар, деревушку Хоук не догадался, и теперь дайленов отряд жестоко мёрз. Не весь, впрочем: Стэна с Алистером вполне успешно грели стёганые поддоспешники, Ирвинга – густая жёсткая шерсть, а его самого – дар огненного мага. А вот девушкам и Дайлену приходилось куда хуже, особенно Морриган, которая так и ходила практически с голой грудью. Гаррет смотрел на отчётливо проступавшие под тонкой светлой кожей косточки ведьмы и с тоской думал о том, сколько же на неё придётся извести лекарств, когда она всё-таки схватит воспаление лёгких.  
С кузеном и Лелианой он управился быстро – Амелл был созданием воспитанным очень странно, но умным, и объяснения понимал хорошо, а святой сестре хватило напоминания о том, что, валяясь в горячке, она Создателю точно пользы не принесёт. Морриган же объяснений не слушала, приказы игнорировала, и вообще, похоже, предпочитала гордо замерзнуть насмерть, но не признать то, что прекрасную дочь Флемет может одолеть какая-то жалкая погода.  
Гаррету очень хотелось удавить её собственноручно. Глупость он всегда выносил с трудом, а считать подобное нелепое упрямство чем-то ещё никак не получалось.  
До наземной части Орзаммара – Боудан, впрочем, утверждал, что это никоим образом не Орзаммар, и не смейте называть это недоразумение именем великого гномьего города – они каким-то чудом добрались в полном составе. Морриган, правда, громко шмыгала носом и ежеминутно сморкалась в утащенный у Гаррета же платок, но это не в счёт.  
О том, что у них будут проблемы и помимо мерзкого характера отдельно взятых соратников, им с Дайленом напомнили сразу за ведущим к торговому кварталу мостом. Схватка оказалась яростной, но очень короткой, и Хоук заподозрил, что он был отнюдь не единственным, кто был только рад выпустить пар. А уж после того, как Амелл встретился с ним взглядом и с невиннейшей улыбкой пожал плечами, у него и вовсе не осталось никаких сомнений.  
Две лестницы спустя перед ними открылся торговый квартал. Ну или то, что исполняло его функции в странном гномском обществе. Прилавки торговцев-гномов и немногих человеческих купцов, допущенных к ведению дел с подземным народом, располагались по краю большой восьмиугольной площади, в центре которой имелось такой же формы возвышение. На появление пёстрой компании гномы, к немалому удивлению Гаррета, почти не обратили внимания, и его начали мучить недобрые предчувствия.  
Права разбить лагерь совсем рядом с площадью они тоже добились с подозрительной лёгкостью, и во взгляде уже попривыкшего к жизни во внешнем мире Дайлена снова появилось какое-то настороженно-опасливое выражение, как будто он всё время ждал подвоха. И на этот раз Хоуку даже нечем было его успокоить, потому что он чувствовал себя точно так же.  
– Не знаешь, что делать – собирай информацию, – глубокомысленно сообщил он кузену и, убедившись, что дальше с обустройством лагеря справятся и без него, отправился на разведку.  
Торговцы-гномы отнюдь не горели желанием разговаривать с незнакомцем, тем более – человеком, о делах, не касающихся непосредственно купли-продажи, и Гаррету удалось выяснить лишь то, что в Орзаммаре и впрямь что-то неладно. Ну и ещё пару мелочей об устройстве гномского общества, которые его нисколько не интересовали.  
Купцы-люди оказались поболтливей, о чём Хоук почти сразу пожалел. И хотя разум твердил ему, что весть о странной смерти короля гномов Эндрина Эдукана и затянувшемся периоде безвластия многократно превосходит по важности ожидаемое, вообще говоря, известие о гибели Лотеринга, он никак не мог перестать думать о месте, которое уже привык считать своим домом. И о родных.  
Отступник некоторое время бесцельно шатался по площади, но легче не стало. Даже наоборот, с каждой минутой всё сильнее хотелось вернуться к тому типу, который рассказал ему о Лотеринге и потерях при Остагаре, и, с размаху шмякнув его о ближайшую стену, вытрясти из него всё, что ему нужно было узнать. Вот только смысла в этом не было никакого: всем, что было известно торговцу, тот с ним поделился сразу, а слушать придуманное со страху враньё Хоук не собирался.  
А ещё нужно было как-то рассказать Дайлену. И запихнуть в него сваренное им же снадобье от простуды, а то маленький Страж уже начинал как-то подозрительно сопеть и задумчиво косился на приватизированный Морриган платок.  
– Что-то случилось, – без вопроса в голосе проговорил Амелл, как только Гаррет вернулся к лагерю. – Пойдём, вначале мне расскажешь.  
– А ты, похоже, начинаешь улавливать принцип, – через силу усмехнулся отступник. – Информация правит миром.  
– И что, это и правда работает? – с сомнением переспросил Страж, заворачивая за стоявшую возле моста статую, изображавшую, судя по всему, какого-то гномского героя. Хоук, оглядевшись, запалил в ладонях небольшой файербол, и Дайлен с довольным вздохом принялся греть над ним вечно мёрзнущие пальцы.  
– Работает, – наконец сказал Гаррет, не отрывая взгляда от потрескивающего комка пламени. – Той опасности, о которой ты знаешь, ты сможешь избежать. Та, о которой тебе неизвестно, будет иметь последствия куда более тяжёлые…  
– А если б я заранее выяснил, что эмбриум с веретёнкой правильно реагируют только в строго определённом диапазоне температур, то у нас с Андерсом не получилось бы слабительное вместо снадобья для увеличения мужской силы… – задумчиво продолжил за него Страж и решительно кивнул: – Я понял, да.  
– На кой хрен вам с ним понадобилось нечто подобное? – неподдельно удивившись, поднял голову Хоук. Дайлен смущённо моргнул и, пожав плечами, объяснил:  
– Хотели подлить кое-кому тайком. Ну и подлили, собственно, тоже забавно вышло, но если бы получилось как надо – было бы ещё лучше. Понимаешь, у форменных доспехов рекрутов-храмовников эта вот бронированная юбочка – она с разрезами спереди и сзади, и если бы в переднем разрезе кое-чего торчало, то этому кое-кому после рыцарь-командорской инспекции пришлось бы долго торчать в церкви и молиться. Ему бы не повредило, – с неожиданным ожесточением добавил маг и, помолчав ещё немного, тихо спросил: – Что случилось?  
– Лотеринг сгорел, – вполголоса отозвался Гаррет, снова уставившись на файербол. Изящные дайленовы пальцы на просвет казались совсем тоненькими, прозрачными и невозможно хрупкими, и отступнику становилось жутко от мысли, что у него, возможно, никого больше не осталось. Никого, кроме его маленького кузена, отважного, самоубийственно упрямого и не по возрасту рассудительного. – Если у того типа, которого я расспрашивал, верные сведения – через два дня после нашего ухода.  
Рассеянно поглаживавшие окружавший пламя тёплый воздух пальцы мага замерли.  
– Они должны были успеть, – сглотнув, проговорил Амелл. – Они обязательно успели, Гаррет! Дядя Малькольм сказал, что они уйдут на следующий день, они должны были опередить Орду. И они обязательно напишут нам из Хайевера, Бетани обещала!  
– Куда они станут писать? – мрачно усмехнулся Хоук. – Мы же не задерживаемся на одном месте дольше нескольких часов, да и гонцы к тем же долийцам или даже в Орзаммар не ходят. Просто… будь готов к тому, что всё может оказаться… не так уж хорошо. И надейся на лучшее. Я тоже буду. А пока нам надо разобраться с Мором.  
– Чем скорее разберёмся, тем скорее всё выясним, – решительно подтвердил Дайлен. Нахмурился, закусил губу и с нехорошей, многообещающей ноткой в голосе добавил: – Как только подтвердим союз, потребую у гномского короля ищеек. Или как они там называются. В общем, чтобы нашли дядю Малькольма с тётей Леандрой, а потом нас, и всё рассказали. Скажу, что это дело Ордена.  
– С этим будут проблемы, Серый Страж, – глубоко вздохнув и всё-таки заставив себя сосредоточиться, с сожалением проговорил Гаррет. – В Орзаммаре тоже неспокойно – по слухам, король Эндрин Эдукан умер и у гномов сейчас нет правителя. Говорят, было в смерти короля что-то странное, но насколько можно верить подобным сплетням – неизвестно.  
Амелл, задумавшись снова, принялся рассеянно поигрывать с окутывавшими файербол язычками пламени, а потом покачал головой:  
– Мы тут с вполне официальной миссией. Наше дело – напомнить им о договоре и получить помощь; и неважно, у кого нам придётся эту помощь просить. Ни за что не поверю, что у гномов нет какого-нибудь… заместителя, или управляющего органа… который занимается государственными делами в отсутствие короля. Вот пусть и занимаются. Во всяком случае, они должны будут предоставить нам хоть какие-то надёжные сведения насчёт сложившейся ситуации.  
– Только помни, что и у них могут быть свои причины лгать, – слабо улыбнувшись, напомнил Хоук, и Дайлен резко кивнул и спрятал согревшиеся пальцы под мышки.  
К вратам Орзаммара они пошли вчетвером: Амелл, снявший наброшенное заместо плаща шерстяное одеяло и оставшийся в одной только мантии, старательно отстиранной и даже кое-как отглаженной раскалёнными на файерболах камнями; Алистер, заявивший, что это дело Серых Стражей, с таким видом, что даже Дайлен решил не тратить время на пустые споры; Гаррет с Лелианой, тоже постаравшиеся по возможности привести себя в порядок, держались чуть позади официальных представителей делегации и в четыре глаза следили за тем, чтобы с флангов не подкрались очередные логэйновы прихвостни.  
Прихвостни, впрочем, дожидались их прямо возле врат и коротали время, в голос ругаясь с гномом-Привратником. Тот хмурился и вяло огрызался, с каждой минутой испытывая всё меньше желания пропускать их в город, но эмиссара Имрека это не смущало. В отличие от увязавшегося за хозяином Ирвинга, который неслышно подкрался к послу тейрна Логэйна сзади и вежливо, но очень громко сказал: «Гав!»  
Имрек от неожиданности вздрогнул и развернулся, занося над головой пса мгновенно выхваченный из ножен меч, а Привратник хмыкнул и неспешно огладил усы, прикрывая ладонью усмешку. Дайлен торопливо вскинул руку, и клинок выпал из внезапно ослабевших пальцев эмиссара. Тот покачнулся и в ярости прорычал:  
– Как ты смеешь атаковать посла самого регента? Убить наглецов!  
– А ведь мы и обнаглеть-то даже не успели, – насмешливо посетовал Хоук, почти с облегчением швырнув ему в грудь цепную молнию. Для того, чтобы по-настоящему навредить, разряд был слишком слаб, но сопровождавший эмиссара маг содрогнулся и, потеряв концентрацию, не удержал сотворённый было щит от заклинаний школы энтропии. И закричал, беспомощный перед охватившими его кошмарными видениями.  
– Ирвинг, фас! – резко скомандовал Дайлен, накладывая ещё одно заклинание ужаса на ринувшегося в их сторону воина, и Алистер с Лелианой как будто очнулись. Глотку Имрека пронзила стрела, а следом за ним рухнул и его телохранитель, получив разом меч в горло и ледяной шип в правый глаз. Мабари ещё раз тряхнул безвольно обмякшее тело мага и, трусцой подбежав к ним, вопросительно ткнулся окровавленной мордой в бедро хозяину.  
– Ну что. Благодарствую. Очень уж мне эти крикуны надоели, – внимательно оглядев их, степенно проговорил Привратник. И, выразительно опершись на секиру с длинной рукоятью, добавил: – Да вот только вас я тоже пропустить не могу. Пока нового короля не выберут, нельзя наземникам в Орзаммар.  
– И долго его будут выбирать? – почесав подбородок, задумчиво осведомился Амелл.  
– А никто не знает, – пожал плечами гном. – Ты приходи попозже. Лишнего ждать не заставлю, будь уверен.  
– Извини, почтенный, – покачал головой Дайлен. – Вот как раз ждать я не могу совсем. – Маг выпрямился, расправил плечи, вдруг показавшись почти величественным, и властно проговорил: – Я Дайлен Амелл, Серый Страж, и я пришёл напомнить народу Камня о заключённом его королями договоре.  
Впечатление, впрочем, несколько подпортил быстрый, чуть вопросительный взгляд, который он исподтишка бросил на Гаррета – словно плохо подготовившийся ученик, по лицу экзаменатора пытающийся понять, угадал ли он с ответом. Отступник торопливо кивнул, уверяя, что у него всё получается правильно, и украдкой похлопал кузена между лопаток, и Страж снова пронзительно воззрился на гнома.  
– О как, – глубокомысленно сказал Привратник. Почесал густую, типично гномскую бороду и решил: – Ну заходите тогда. Серые Стражи – это Серые Стражи, даром что наземники. Вот только с договором-то у тебя вряд ли что выйдет, пока нового короля не выберут. – Гном выпрямился, ударил рукоятью секиры в землю и торжественно провозгласил: – Войдите и узрите величие Зала Героев!  
Дайлен церемонно кивнул и, дождавшись, пока массивные створки разойдутся в стороны, степенно двинулся вперёд. Вдруг оробевший Ирвинг жался к его бедру и нервно крутил обрубком хвоста, настороженно поводя ушами.  
«Величие Зала Героев» терялось в полумраке. На поверхности было не то чтобы светло – тяжёлые низкие облака затягивали всё небо, грозя вот-вот разразиться метелью, и Гаррет не первый день чувствовал себя как в подвале – но в подземном чертоге оказалось ещё темнее. Он чуть не навернулся со странно высоких для гномского города ступеней и замедлил шаг, дожидаясь, пока привыкнут глаза.  
В темноте слышалось чьё-то бормотание, до странности напоминавшее молитву, из дальнего – очень дальнего, судя по эху – угла доносился женский голос. Различить слова Хоуку тоже не удалось, но интонация казалось до боли знакомой – таким же тоном мама рассказывала ему историю форта Драккон, когда они жили в Денериме. Из столицы пришлось бежать уже через месяц, но мамины рассказы он запомнил навсегда, и то, как смеялся отец, заговорщицким шёпотом добавляя к её историям пикантные подробности…  
«До боли» – очень точное определение.  
В густом сумраке постепенно начали проступать яркие пятна света. Шагавший впереди Дайлен остановился, потёр глаза свободной рукой, и принялся с любопытством оглядываться. Гаррет выждал, пока нечёткие пятна не превратились в высокие жаровни, в которых полыхало пламя, и тоже посмотрел вокруг.  
– Это Совершенные, – радостно объяснила Лелиана. – Совершенными становятся гномы, совершившие нечто выдающееся. Вон тот, наверное, Совершенный Карридин. А вот это – Совершенная Бранка. Она была последней, кого причислили к Совершенным, причём случилось это совсем недавно, самое большее лет десять назад…  
– Это женщина? – внимательно осмотрев статую – такую же приземистую и угловатую, как и те, что стояли возле моста – с сомнением осведомился Дайлен. Ответить святая сестра не успела: к идолу Совершенной Бранки подошла гномка с маленькой дочерью, и маг полностью переключился на неё. Гномка настороженно покосилась на чужаков и, пообещав девочке рассказать про Бранку в другой раз, поторопилась отойти подальше.  
– Гномские женщины тоже кругленькие, – заключил Амелл и, снова посмотрев на Совершенную, критически заметил: – Это неправильное изображение. Я же её не узнаю, если встречу!  
– Думаю, ты её узнаешь по каким-нибудь другим признакам, – утешил его Хоук. – Ну, должны же быть у Совершенных какие-нибудь регалии. Богатые ожерелья или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде…  
– Этого я не знаю, – смущённо сказала Лелиана, поёрзав под вопрошающим взглядом Стража. – Обычаи народа Камня до сих пор остаются загадкой для посторонних…  
– Значит, посторонние просто плохо старались, – резковато проговорил Дайлен и, поморгав, решительно направился к видневшимся в дальнем конце зала высоким дверям.  
Нет, на самом деле в Зале Героев было достаточно светло. Пламя в жаровнях было не слишком ярким, но его света вполне хватало, чтобы не спотыкаться о ступени или попадавшиеся кое-где выбоины в полу, и в этом колышущемся сиянии фигуры Совершенных казались исполненными сверхъестественного величия. Амелл, однако, косился на них с плохо скрытым раздражением, как будто опасался того, что какая-нибудь статуя вдруг оживёт и начнёт тягать его за уши.  
Умолкший было молитвенный голос зазвучал снова; на этот раз они оказались куда ближе к его источнику, и Гаррет сумел разобрать часть слов: это была хвалебная речь в честь изобретшего любимую гномскую взрывчатку Совершенного. Ему стало любопытно, и, по правде сказать, он не отказался бы послушать неизвестного оратора ещё, но Дайлен успел подойти к дверям Общинных Залов, и Хоук поторопился вслед за ним.  
Орзаммар оказался совсем не таким.  
На самом деле Гаррет не смог бы даже сказать, чего именно он ждал от последнего осколка некогда великой гномьей империи, но то, что его ожидания оказались обмануты, он знал совершенно точно.  
Пещера Общинных Залов была настолько высокой, что в ней, должно быть, смог бы взлететь даже Архидемон. Где-то далеко впереди маняще сиял поток падающей с невозможной высоты лавы; чеканные обводы традиционно гномской архитектуры смягчал золотистый сумрак – вдоль стен рядами стояли такие же широкие жаровни, а внизу, в глубоком рву, отделявшем от остальной части Залов какое-то странное здание, глухо потрескивал раскалённый до желтизны камень. Или, может быть, это тоже была лава – Гаррет вовсе не был уверен, что ему действительно хочется проверять.  
И как всегда, всё портили люди. Вернее, в данном случае – гномы, два богато одетых бородатых типа, один седой, а другой – золотисто-русый. За спиной у каждого толпилось по десятку бойцов, переминавшихся с ноги на ногу и только и ждавших сигнала, чтобы кинуться в драку, но их предводители, к немалому разочарованию подчинённых, пока ограничивались оскорблениями.  
По крайней мере, Хоуку показалось, что «Камнем отвергнутый» – это было оскорбление. То, как вспыхнул после этого седобородый, вполне подтвердило его догадку.  
Дайлен грустно вздохнул, посмотрел на него в поисках поддержки, а потом покрепче сжал посох и направился к спорщикам. Однако те не стали его дожидаться и, обменявшись заключительными выпадами, разошлись в разные стороны. Страж повертел головой, словно пытаясь выбрать, кого из них преследовать, а потом хмуро буркнул что-то себе под нос и двинулся к стоявшему на посту возле какого-то обелиска стражнику.  
Гном, оказавшийся аж начальником орзаммарской стражи, тоже был не в восторге от разыгравшегося перед ним представления. Гаррет его, пожалуй, даже понимал: попробуй тут что сделай, когда непристойную свару устроили два претендента на королевский трон – неважно, кто из них в итоге одержит верх, не в меру инициативному служаке достанется в любом случае.  
– И кто правит народом Камня в отсутствие Короля? – выслушав стенания начальника стражи, требовательно осведомился Амелл. Гном опасливо моргнул, и Хоук слегка сжал плечо кузена, безмолвно прося его поумерить пыл. Дайлен вопросительно покосился на него, подумал и наконец застенчиво улыбнулся.  
Несколько успокоившийся стражник махнул рукой куда-то влево, указывая на массивные, украшенные геометрическим орнаментом ворота: за ними находились Алмазные залы с жилищами благородных Домов, Архивом и залом Совета. Старейшина Бранделор как раз должен был вести очередное заседание Совета Старейшин, так что отыскать его должно было оказаться несложно.  
– Мне тут не нравится, – вежливо распрощавшись с гномом, тихо пожаловался Страж. – Тут как-то странно, и непонятно, что делать. А вдруг они и правда не захотят дать нам войска? И что мне тогда, посохом их по голове лупить, что ли?  
– Не пугайся заранее, – похлопав его по плечу, усмехнулся Гаррет. – А если что-то пойдёт не так, сделай ещё разок такой грозный взгляд, у тебя здорово получается. Нет, правда, я не шучу.  
– А я ещё «облако смерти» недавно выучил, – вдруг поделился Дайлен. – А то мне завидно было, ты умеешь площадные заклинания делать, а я нет. А теперь умею.  
– Вот и хорошо, – кивнул Хоук. – Если что-то пойдёт не по-твоему, подумай о нём и о том, куда именно ты захочешь его отцентровать. Лучше – в центре грудной клетки того, кто вызовет твоё неудовольствие.  
– Если центровать на того, с кем разговариваешь, то получится плохо, своих же задену, – нахмурившись, возразил Страж.  
– А я не говорил, что его сразу кастовать надо, – напомнил ему отступник. – Просто подумай об этом. Как следует. У тебя в глазах сразу что-то такое появляется… – Он неопределённо повёл пальцами в воздухе и закончил: – Внушающее.  
– Да? – удивлённо переспросил Дайлен, и Гаррет кивнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно уверенней, а потом добавил:  
– Всё получится.  
Если бы речь шла о людях, всё обязательно получилось бы. Но Старейшина Бранделор, похоже, боялся гнева будущего короля больше, чем смерти от рук явившихся невесть откуда незнакомцев – пусть даже смерть эта, судя по взгляду Амелла, должна была стать до крайности мучительной. Злобный взор Хоука, как и заскакавший между его пальцев файербол, нисколько не помогли делу, пространная речь Лелианы тоже не подействовала, а Алистер не стал даже и пытаться. Только смотрел на пожилого гнома печально и укоризненно, как некормленый мабари.  
Впрочем, назвать визит в Залы Совета совсем уж бесполезными было нельзя. По крайней мере, Бранделор подсказал им пару путей решения проблемы… осталось только выбрать между ними. Хотя Гаррета, по правде сказать, куда больше прельщала мысль испепелить обоих клятых претендентов и оставить гномов на милость Совета Старейшин.  
– И что нам теперь делать? – осведомился Дайлен. Вид у него был несчастный донельзя, он что-то сердито рыкнул Алистеру с Лелианой и забился в зачем-то вырезанную в скале возле врат Совета нишу. А потом и вовсе оперся спиной на стену и сполз вниз, обхватив руками колени. – Они что, совсем тут с ума посходили? Просят решать судьбу гномьего народа мальчишку, которго впервые увидели!  
Амелл поднял голову и посмотрел на Хоука так, что у того чуть сердце не остановилось. Вот этого-то отец и опасался, и зря он отмахивался от его предупреждений.  
– Что мне делать? – тихо, почти яростно прошептал маг, глядя на старшего кузена так, словно и впрямь ожидал ответа.  
– Послушай. – Гаррет опустился рядом с ним на колени, оглянулся, выискивая взглядом остальных спутников. Ирвинг, чуть слышно поскуливая, сидел рядом и тянулся носом к хозяину, а воин с лучницей весело болтали возле парапета, как будто и вовсе о них забыв. – Я, наверное, должен был сказать тебе раньше… Дайлен, я сделаю для тебя всё, что смогу, и помогу всем, что будет в моих силах. – Плечи Амелла под его ладонями мелко дрожали, и он осторожно сжал пальцы, надеясь, что это поможет младшему успокоиться. – Но я не всесилен. И отнюдь не всеведущ. И есть вещи, помочь с которыми я тебе просто не смогу. И вещи, помочь в которых я не имею права.  
– То есть, тут я сам по себе, – горько хмыкнул Дайлен и, низко опустив голову, уткнулся носом в натянувшийся на острых мальчишеских коленках подол мантии.  
– Этого я не говорил, – скрипнув зубами, сдержанно проговорил Гаррет. – Я никогда тебя не брошу, братик. Но сейчас… Я старше тебя на два с половиной года, и у меня намного больше опыта в том, что касается обычной жизни… Но я не знаю очень и очень много, и гномская политика – одна из тех вещей, в которых я не разбираюсь совсем. Равно как и школа энтропии, к слову.  
– Это должно меня утешить? – язвительно переспросил Амелл. Тонкие пальцы мага судорожно мяли зачарованную ткань, и больше всего отступнику хотелось и впрямь оказаться тем героем в сияющих доспехах… ладно, сияющем одеянии… которым его считал маленький кузен.  
Ну да, а потом за ним пришёл бы демон Гордыни, и маленький кузен опять остался бы один. Нет уж.  
Хоук потёр переносицу и уселся на пятки.  
– Я не могу сказать тебе, что нужно сделать, – наконец сказал он. – И не имею права. Я даже не могу дать тебе совет, потому что нихрена обо всём этом не знаю. Но попробовать помочь я могу. И попробую. – Он снова сжал переносицу и, глубоко вздохнув, проговорил: – Для начала, что именно тебя так пугает?  
– Гаррет, ты идиот? – резко осведомился Дайлен. – От меня требуют, чтобы я решил судьбу целого народа, а ты ещё спрашиваешь, что меня так пугает! А вдруг я ошибусь?  
– Дайлен. Братик, – Гаррет постарался говорить помягче, словно обращаясь к раздражённому мабари, – это не экзамен. Честное слово. Здесь нет правильных и неправильных ответов.  
– Это же не повод принимать решения методом «Тыкну в небо», – ссутулившись, буркнул Страж.  
– Нет, – терпеливо согласился Хоук. – Просто… Жаль, конечно, тебя разочаровывать, но ты преувеличиваешь свою роль в этом спектакле. И в жизни гномского народа в целом – тоже. Открою тебе большой-большой секрет: твоё слово не есть непреложный закон. Если – если, не когда, учти это – победит тот кандидат, которого поддержишь ты, и гномам не понравится его правление – они его попросту свергнут. Это довольно быстро делается, если действительно надо.  
– Я прямо унижен до глубины души, – пробормотал Дайлен. Однако трясти его перестало, и панический ужас из его глаз постепенно начал исчезать. – И всё равно, это как-то неправильно – вынуждать гномов исправлять то, что я должен был с самого начала сделать как следует…  
– Кому ты, блять, должен?! – неожиданно рявкнул Гаррет, сам себе изумившись. – Старейшинам, которые вешают на тебя обязанность принять решение, которое должны были принять сами? Двум ублюдкам, которые никак не могут поделить ещё не остывший трон? Очнись, Серый Страж, единственное, что ты действительно должен – прибить ебаного Архидемона и остановить этот клятый Мор!  
Амелл растерянно хлопал глазами и смотрел на него так, словно увидел впервые в жизни. Ну да, то, как Гаррет Хоук орёт, он и впрямь видел в первый раз. Отступнику даже стало стыдно.  
– Извини, – устало потерев глаза, тихо сказал он.  
– Да ты вообще-то прав, – почесав успевший опять обрасти щетиной подбородок, задумчиво сказал Дайлен. – Ничего я им не должен. Если что не так, то во-первых, нас тут уже давно не будет, а во-вторых, гномы скорее на своих же Старейшин кинутся за то, что те позволили решать судьбу гномского народа чужаку. – Он помолчал ещё с полминуты и упрямо повторил: – Но всё равно нужно постараться сделать всё как надо… А я даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и, вытащив из сумки подстилку, уселся рядом с кузеном.  
– Думаю, знаешь, – сказал он. – Расскажи-ка мне об истории народа Камня.  
– Что? – неподдельно изумился Страж.  
– Ну что «что»? – повернув голову, насмешливо выгнул бровь Хоук. – Если забыл, то это я тут дикий необразованный отступник, вынужденный опираться исключительно на природную сметку, а ты у нас многомудрый маг Круга, обученный мыслить и делать выводы. В жизни не поверю, что в кинлохской библиотеке не было книжек про гномов, а судя по тому, с какой жадностью ты на книги накидываешься, ты эту всю библиотеку перечитал.  
– Ну не всю, – рассеянно пробормотал Амелл, сосредоточенно насупив брови. – Но очень многое…  
– Вот и давай, – удобно опершись спиной на стену, милостиво кивнул Гаррет. – С самого начала и по порядку. Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Дайлен прочистил горло, похлопал вопросительно тявкнувшего Ирвинга по морде и заговорил.


	5. Chapter 5

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Через полчаса у него пересохло в горле, через час он уже едва хрипел, через полтора он искренне ненавидел гномов за то, что история их цивилизации насчитывает не одно тысячелетие. Гаррет слушал его на удивление терпеливо, иногда хмурился, словно пытаясь понять не вполне очевидную связь между событиями, порой кивал сам себе…  
Через два часа Дайлен вдруг понял, что и впрямь знает, что нужно сделать. Ну, в общих чертах.  
– Спасибо, старший братик, – откинув голову назал, выдохнул он.  
– Э… Мне, конечно, очень приятно, но давай ты всё-таки закончишь ту историю про Рику из Пыльного Города и гномского принца, а? – понимающе усмехнувшись, отозвался Хоук.  
– А это не история, – хмыкнул Амелл, потягиваясь. Занемевшие мышцы мигом заныли, в суставах похрустывало, но ему почему-то было так хорошо, будто он только на свет родился. – Это вообще-то сказка. Гномке из Пыльного Города даже посмотреть на принца не светит, не говоря уже о чём-то большем.  
– Ну ты и циник, маленький братец, – укоризненно сказал отступник.  
– А кто мне тут пару часов назад говорил, что на судьбу гномского народа можно наплевать? – неискренне возмутился Страж и несильно пихнул кузена кулаком в бок. – В общем, у меня есть план. Только мне может понадобиться твоя помощь.  
– Так я тут для того и есть, – улыбнулся Гаррет. – Уже знаешь, какая, или по ходу дела определишься?  
– Скорее второе, – поразмыслив, сказал Дайлен. – Ты как, сумеешь изобразить бешеного убийцу без тормозов? Ну вот знаешь, чтобы с одной стороны весь из себя злой и смертоносный ты с огненной бурей на кулаках и «всех убью один останусь» в глазах, а с другой – мирный и дипломатичный я, то есть единственное, что стоит между оппонентом и той самой огненной бурей…  
– Да я вообще-то такой и есть, – пожал плечами Хоук. Приподнял уголок губ в потайной, семейной усмешке и невиннейшим тоном добавил: – Если ты ещё не заметил. – Он помолчал с полвдоха и кивнул: – Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. В некоторых ситуациях и впрямь должно сработать.  
– Но ты тоже подсказывай, если что придёт в голову, – торопливо пояснил Амелл. – Я с политикой тоже в первый раз. Я с ней раньше даже не целовался.  
Гаррет фыркнул и неопределённо пожал плечами:  
– У тебя с людьми лучше выходит. С теми, которых не надо убивать, я имею в виду.  
– Ну ладно, – не без сомнения согласился Страж и, поднявшись на ноги, решительно заявил: – Я хочу поговорить с обоими претендентами. Предложу им авторитет Ордена в качестве поддержки… больше у меня всё равно ничего нет. Впрочем, об этом им знать не обязательно. Будем вести себя вежливо, но нагло.  
– Это называется «с достоинством», – усмехнулся Хоук и принялся стряхивать с его мантии пыль. Амелл смутился и, покраснев до ушей, продолжил чиститься сам.  
– В общем, посмотрим на этих… принца Белена и лорда Харроумонта, вдруг один из них таков, что ему даже нага не доверишь, – заключил он. – Маловероятно, конечно, но надежда умирает последней. Поговорим там, выведаем политическую программу и то, почему они никак разобраться между собой не могут…  
Попытки привести себя в порядок благополучно порушил Ирвинг, который при виде переставшего грустить хозяина пришёл в восторг и попытался облизать его лицо. И попутно оставил на несчастной дайленовой мантии ещё с полдюжины разлапистых собачьих следов. Впрочем, сердится на мабари у Дайлена всегда получалось плохо, вот и в этот раз он сумел только беспомощно рассмеяться и поцеловал Ирвинга в мокрый холодный нос.  
Любые планы при столкновении с реальностью превращаются в прах.  
Раньше Дайлен думал, что это просто красивая фраза, способ сделать очередной затасканный сюжет очередного затасканного романа поинтереснее. Как оказалось, нет – чистая правда.  
– Я Серый Страж, и я желаю переговорить с принцем Беленом, – терпеливо повторил он, глядя прямо в глаза Вартагу, представившемуся ему как доверенное лицо Белена Эдукана. Гном подкараулил его прямо возле выхода из Зала Совета, и Амелл поначалу обрадовался, понадеявшись на то, что хотя бы с одним из претендентов на гномский престол сумеет поговорить уже сегодня.  
– Простите, Серый Страж, – упрямо пробормотал Вартаг, бросая опасливые взоры на стоявшего за левым плечом мага Хоука. Тот зубасто, предвкушающе хмылился и ласково взглядывал на начавшего не на шутку нервничать гнома, плясавшим на кончике пальца огоньком выплавляя из наколдованной сосульки нечто до крайности зловещего вида. Дайлен уже и сам начинал его побаиваться, по правде говоря. – Но обстановка в городе очень напряжённая, и принц Белен опасается нанятых его политическим противником убийц.  
– Вы намекаете на то, что я могу оказаться обыкновенным двуличным наёмником? – ледяным тоном осведомился Страж, чуть приподняв раскрытую ладонь. Гаррет разом прекратил играться с сосулькой и, сжав её в кулаке, как какой-то ритуальный нож, замер, будто ожидая сигнала к атаке. Вартаг содрогнулся.  
– Никоим образом, Серый Страж, – сглотнув, твёрдо проговорил гном. – Однако независимо от того, что думаю лично я, я не имею права рисковать безопасностью моего принца. Прошу меня понять, я всего лишь исполняю свой долг.  
Дайлен тихонько вздохнул и, слегка наклонив голову, посмотрел на собеседника. Тот на мгновение зажмурился, а потом, напротив, широко распахнул глаза, явно готовясь героически погибнуть.  
– Однако я желаю непременно переговорить с принцем Беленом, – терпеливо повторил маг. – Надеюсь, вы, Вартаг, сумеете дать мне совет, как можно этого добиться.  
Во взгляде гнома вспыхнула какая-то опасливая надежда, он замялся, и Амелл, поразмыслив, опустил руку. Хоук что-то разочарованно проворчал, бросил сосульку в ров с лавой и принялся отряхивать руки, роняя с них шипящие электрические искорки.  
– Полагаю, это возможно, – явно приободрившись, кивнул Вартаг. – Принцу Белену нужно передать несколько сообщений, но крайне желательно, чтобы посланников не могли напрямую связать с ним…  
Дайлен терпеливо дождался, пока озвучивший им свое предложение подручный Белена удалится на достаточно большое расстояние, и только после этого со злобным рыком пнул пьедестал статуи сурово взиравшего на него гномского героя. Гаррет посмотрел на него с удивлением и вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
– Принц Белен мне уже не нравится! – объявил Амелл. Послушно молчавший в течение всего разговора с Вартагом Алистер согласно закивал и изобразил на лице полное согласие с командиром. – У меня тут Мор и бой с Архидемоном на носу, делать мне больше нечего, как разносить подмётные письма! Это подлость, вообще-то.  
– Ты вначале на Харроумонта погляди, может, он ещё хуже, – посоветовал отступник. – Судя по тому, что тут вообще творится – это вполне возможно.  
– Куда уж хуже? – удивился Дайлен. Хоук открыл было рот, и он торопливо замахал руками: – Да сам знаю, что всегда может быть хуже, даже если кажется, что нет.  
Вручённые Вартагом письма были запечатаны, маг с сожалением ковырнул печать пальцем и грустно вздохнул. Вскрывать чужие послания его, конечно, совсем не просили, но действовать вслепую не хотелось до жути. Ну и ему, в конце концов, было попросту страшно любопытно.  
– Давай я открою, – предложила заглянувшая ему через плечо Лелиана. – А потом запечатаем снова, я умею – никто ничего не заметит.  
– Чему только в Церкви не учат, – ошарашенно пробормотал Амелл и протянул письма святой сестре: – Давай.  
– Ну, этому меня не в церкви научили, – смущённо отозвалась девушка. – Я… потом расскажу, если захочешь. Сейчас, погоди…  
Секундой спустя все четверо сгрудились вокруг раскрытого письма, торопясь заглянуть внутрь.  
– Ладно, это ещё не очень большая подлость, – дочитав до конца, с облегчением сказал Дайлен. – Если это правда, то Харроумонт сам заслужил своим прежним враньём, если нет – это уже проблемы Белена… А если эти лорды достаточно глупы, чтобы не проверить подобные сведения, то так им и надо. Надо будет им на всякий случай сказать, что сведения ненадёжные. Запечатывай обратно, Лелиана.  
Лучница кивнула и, тихонько попросив Хоука зажечь маленький огонёк, снова принялась возиться с тёмным воском, и через десяток минут ничто не напоминало о том, что кто-то проявлял не слишком уместное любопытство. Страж спрятал письма за пазуху и решительно направился к воротам Дома Харроумонт.  
И здесь их тоже подстерегал подвох. Подвох звали Дулином, и Дайлен начал подозревать, что концепция «злой маг-добрый маг» далеко не так эффективна, судя по тому, что она с треском провалилась при применении к двум из двух имевшихся в наличии гномов. Поговорить с лордом Харроумонтом им снова не дали, и снова выдали взамен пару-тройку поручений и неопределённое обещание аудиенции у будущего короля.  
Амелл никогда не думал, что однажды в таких тонкостях постигнет понятие «жажда убийства». Прямо жалко было, что его дар плохо приспособлен для причинения прямого вреда… Хотя может, это и к лучшему. Если набросить на Дулина пару-тройку качественных порч и заклятие слабости, то его даже маг Круга сможет забить насмерть голыми руками, это должно оказаться даже приятнее.  
Какая-то мимопроходящая гномка, встретившись с ним глазами, отшатнулась и, зажав рот ладонью, торопливо кинулась куда-то за угол, и Страж с удивлением проводил её взглядом.  
– Ну что, братик, какие будут распоряжения? – спокойно поинтересовался Гаррет, как будто ничего не заметив.  
– А у тебя какие-нибудь идеи есть? – мрачно переспросил Дайлен, стараясь как-то успокоиться. В конце концов, он же собирался вести себя напористо, но дипломатично, и вообще, он образованный, интеллигентый человек и выше того, чтобы карать смертью за банальные глупость и хамство…  
– Ничего принципиально нового, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Просто хотел предложить сэкономить время и разделиться. Двое сходили бы с письмами, а другие двое – на Арену. Так быстрее выйдет, а потом ты сможешь поговорить с претендентами лично.  
– И куда ты хочешь? – уточнил Амелл. Тратить лишнее время на этих… этих… гномов и впрямь не хотелось, как будто у него своих проблем мало. Орда ведь на месте не стоит, а ему нужно ещё добраться до Брессилиана и Башни Круга, а потом ещё как-то добиться того, чтобы его выслушали на Собрании Земель, потому как нужно, чтобы ферелденские войска хотя бы не мешали ему спасать этот самый Ферелден…  
– На Арену, – ответил отступник. – Ко всякому мордобитию я всё-таки получше приспособлен. А вот с лордами лучше разговаривать тебе, я вообще не представляю, что им сказать можно. Цензурного, я имею в виду.  
Определённая логика в этом была, хотя оставаться без надёжной гарретовой поддержки было как-то страшновато. Дайлен задумчиво потёр подбородок и, уверенно выпрямившись – по крайней мере, он надеялся, что итоговое впечатление от его позы будет именно таким – решительно велел:  
– Вначале заберём из лагеря Стэна и Морриган. Потом вы с Алистером и Стэном отправитесь на Арену, а мы с Лелианой и Морриган побеседуем с обманутыми соратниками лорда Харроумонта. Гаррет, не рискуй слишком сильно, хорошо? Встретимся снова в Общинных Залах возле того обелиска.  
– А почему это я с ним? – возмущённо осведомился Алистер. Гаррет промолчал, но в глазах у него аршинными буквами был написан тот же вопрос.  
– Во-первых, потому что вам надо учиться работать сообща, – зловредно сказал Дайлен. Упоминать о том, что под «вам» он подразумевал в основном Алистера, он не стал. Кузен-то у него и так понимал, что не время капризничать и воротить нос от союзников, а вот бывший храмовник то ли ревновал собрата по Ордену к родственнику, то ли просто не понимал, что дразнить вспыльчивого стихийного мага для здоровья небезопасно. – Во-вторых, в обеих группах должен быть хоть один Серый Страж для представительности. Только главным в вашей группе будет Гаррет.  
– Почему это? – снова возмутился Алистер. – Это же я Серый Страж!  
– А ты всё равно любишь подчиняться, – ехидно сказал Хоук. – Кто я такой, чтобы лишать тебя любимого развлечения?  
Амелл вздохнул.  
– Все помнят, что перед лицом противника мы должны выглядеть нерушимым, спаянным общей целью отрядом? – тоскливо осведомился он.  
– Это ты к чему? – настороженно переспросил воин.  
– Это он к тому, чтобы ты заткнулся и слушался, – с готовностью объяснил отступник.  
– Это я к тому, чтобы вы оба заткнулись хоть ненадолго, – мрачно сказал Дайлен. – Гаррет, прибереги своё ехидство для гномов. Хотя бы сегодня. – Он помолчал с минуту и добавил: – Пожалуйста.  
Кузен внимательно посмотрел на него и, кивнув, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, и Амелл несколько успокоился. По крайней мере от него теперь проблем не будет. Алистер, впрочем, продолжал картинно дуться и поразительно напоминал Йована после того, как Амелл обозвал его Лили коровой.  
Йована, мда.  
– Всё, разборки закончены, возвращаемся к делу, – хмуро заключил Страж и наугад направился к каким-то воротам.  
По Алмазным залам пришлось поблуждать, потому что запомнить дорогу потрудился один только Хоук, но и его подводило то, что к гномской архитектуре он не привык и банально путался в практически одинаковых статуях. В результате они нечаянно забрели в Архив, где потеряли убежавшую общаться с Хранителями Лелиану, и в процессе поисков Дайлен умудрился пообещать найти какие-то украденные свитки и доказательства благородного рождения гномки Орты. Наткнувшись наконец на рыжеволосую лучницу, маг резко рыкнул на неё и торопливо, пока с него не взяли слово помочь ещё с какой-нибудь ерундой, выволок её наружу. Парой минут спустя в дверях показались Гаррет с Алистером, явно успевшие обменяться парой ласковых.  
У входа в Орзаммар дежурил всё тот же Привратник, так что заново доказывать своё право войти в город даже в дни междуцарствия Амеллу не пришлось. Небрежно обустроенный лагерь собрали быстро, и уже через несколько часов большая часть их имущества благополучно оказалась в предоставленных Серому Стражу покоях возле Зала Совета. Дайлен поглядел на заметно потускневшее, по сравнению с недавним, освещение, потом – на усталые лица соратников, и скомандовал привал. Судя по тому, что он видел, политика – дело небыстрое, так что несколько часов ничего не решат.  
Ирвинг мигом ускакал куда-то за двери, видимо, доказывать недоверчивому хозяину, что даже в этом странном месте он сумеет принести ему хорошую добычу. Кунари и ведьма разбрелись по разным углам, Алистер с Лелианой уселись возле камина беседовать о Песни Света, а вот Хоук почему-то тихонько уволок своё одеяло к стенке и улёгся, накрывшись им с головой. Амелл начал беспокоиться: кузен всегда был таким… уверенным в себе, чуть агрессивным и надёжным, и видеть такое было почти страшно.  
– Гаррет, – присев на корточки возле него, тихонько позвал Страж. – Гаррет, ты в порядке?  
– В полном, маленький братик, – не оборачиваясь, хрипло отозвался тот. – Я тут посплю немного, ладно?  
– Точно в порядке? – усомнился Дайлен, положил руку ему на плечо и осторожно тряхнул. – Гаррет, я тебе могу чем-то помочь? Расскажи мне хотя бы, в чём дело, ну пожалуйста. Мы же семья.  
– Ничего серьёзного, честно, – вздохнул тот. – Просто привыкнуть надо. Весь этот камень над головой… Давит. Как будто дышать нечем.  
– Разве? – удивился маг. Ему самому гномский город неуютным не казался, и даже напоминал чем-то подвалы Башни, в которой он провёл всю свою жизнь. – А мне казалось, всё нормально, у них тут хорошая система вентиляции, даже жар от лавы не слишком портит…  
– Всё верно, – согласился Хоук. – Но я-то всю жизнь под небом провёл, на свежем воздухе. В пещеры лазил только когда мы под Гвареном жили, ну да там тех пещер – на три метра вглубь в песчаник. Не волнуйся, Дайлен, я тебя не подведу. Это должно пройти через пару дней.  
– Да я совсем не про это, – расстроился Страж. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе плохо было. Может, тебе зелье какое-нибудь сварить?  
– Самое лучшее зелье – это мясной суп с клёцками, – авторитетно заявил Гаррет, всё-таки выпутавшись из одеяла, и ободряюще улыбнулся младшему. – Давай лучше отгоним тех двоих от камина и нага пожарим. Если в огонь смотреть, а не на камни, мне полегче как-то.  
Всё-таки хорошо было быть кем-то уважаемым, а не просто путающимся под ногами рыцарей мажеским отродьем. Очень приятно, и к тому же полезно для дела – стоило Дайлену высунуться за дверь отведённых им покоев, и рядом с ним тут же возник молоденький гном и почтительнейшим образом поинтересовался, не требуется ли что-нибудь Серому Стражу. Маг, не долго думая, потребовал нага, и уже через полчаса они с Хоуком гонялись по всей комнате за нечаянно упущенной зверушкой, явно не желавшей попадать на вертел. Нага Гаррет в конце концов догнал и тут же, не замешкавшись ни на секунду, свернул ему шею, и Амелл вздохнул с облегчением, заметив, что вид у кузена стал несколько более бодрым.  
Мясо у странной, похожей на лысого кролика тварюшки, кстати, оказалось очень вкусным.  
Наутро – хотя демон его знает, что это было за время суток – Дайлен на всякий случай ещё раз сделал внушение Алистеру. Воин ёжился, переминался с ноги на ногу, отводил глаза и усиленно старался забыть о том, что когда-то собирался стать храмовником. Со Стэном было куда проще: маг просто сказал ему, что сегодня он подчиняется приказам Гаррета, и кунари сдержанно кивнул.  
Хоук на прощание похлопал кузена по плечу, вполголоса попросил не рисковать и стремительным шагом двинулся к Арене; Амелл глубоко вдохнул, решительно расправил плечи и, глянув на написанные на конвертах имена, отправился разыскивать лордов Хельми и Дейса.  
На дом Дейс ему указали сразу по выходе из Залов Совета, Морриган с Лелианой ещё даже не успели опять разругаться. Радоваться Страж, впрочем, побоялся, и не зря: расхаживавшая у ворот леди Дейс, прочитав письмо, скривилась, но сказала, что решать столь важные вопросы без своего отца не имеет права, а лорд Дейс как раз запропал где-то на Глубинных Тропах. Дайлен умоляюще воззрился на неё, но это, разумеется, не сработало, и задачу по розыску отца сего благородного семейства тоже возложили на него.  
Морриган ехидно осведомилась, когда они начнут спасать котят с деревьев, и Страж, не выдержав, грубо рявкнул:  
– Завтра с утра займёмся!  
Опешившая ведьма аж отстала на пару шагов, а Дайлен вдруг подумал, что надо и правда где-нибудь достать котёнка. Подарить Андерсу, чтобы не так грустно было между побегами, пока он не придумает, как вытащить приятеля из Круга законным способом…  
Лорд Хельми оказался ближе. Всего лишь в таверне, находившейся на другом краю Общественных Залов. Там проблема оказалась совершенно другой: отделить от кучи совершенно незнакомых пьяных гномов нужного было не так уж просто. Особенно после того, как куча решила, что нужно устроить кабацкую драку.  
Амелл осторожно отошёл к стене и задумчиво посмотрел на орущих и машущих руками, ногами и бородами драчунов. Сколько продлится свара, он даже предположить не мог, а ждать не хотелось – нужно было ещё отыскать лорда Дейса на Глубинных Тропах, а потом встретить Гаррета, пока тот не ввязался в какое-нибудь новое приключение…  
Волноваться за Хоука, по правде говоря, было глупо. Тревожиться следовало скорее за Орзаммар, которому предстояло столкнуться с норовом его кузена, но Дайлен всё никак не мог перестать беспокоиться – слишком привык, что тот всегда рядом и никогда не пропадает из виду больше чем на час, да и то только если порождения тьмы успели распугать бродящее рядом зверьё.  
Когда Лелиана затянула что-то заунывное про любовь Создателя ко всем его созданиям, Страж понял, что сильно переоценил своё терпение. Раздражённым жестом швырнул на всё ещё выяснявших отношения гномов сонное заклятие, рявкнул на трактирщицу – минут десять они с ней тягали безвольные, каменно-тяжёлые тела, пока гномка не опознала нужное, а потом ещё полчаса пытались привести в чувство лорда Хельми, щеголявшего роскошным синяком под правым глазом.  
Втолковать изрядно пьяному гному, что Дайлену от него нужно и какого хрена он вообще вмешался в благородный спор завсегдатаев трактира, оказалось труднее, чем объяснить Йовану принципы построения энтропических заклинаний. Читать, однако, бородатый лорд всё-таки не разучился, и сунутое ему прямо в лицо письмо эффект произвело прямо-таки взрывной. Амелл едва успел уклониться от вновь приобретших похвальную стремительность гномских кулаков.  
– Будем считать, эта часть просьбы исполнена, – мрачновато заключил он, проводив взглядом понесшегося выяснять отношения с Харроумонтом лорда Хельми, и выбросил уголок письма, которое так и не успел отпустить, когда взбесившийся гном сорвался с места.  
К ведущему на Глубинные Тропы коридору Дайлен приближался с некоторым трепетом. Отлично при этом сознавая, что ему следовало сосредоточиться, избавиться от этого самого трепета, а потом быстро найти заблудшего лорда и сразу вернуться обратно. И плевать на все эти эпические сказания о том, что на Глубинных Тропах может выжить только гном или Серый Страж.  
Он же, в конце концов, и есть Серый Страж…  
Трепет никак не пропадал.  
Впрочем, короткая стычка с охранявшими ворота гномами несколько привела его в чувство. Охрана не желала выпускать на Тропы даже Серого Стража и со всем возможным почтением разворачивала его обратно к залам Орзаммара. Минут десять Амелл потратил на бесполезные уговоры, а потом Лелиана напомнила ему, что леди Дейс дала ему какое-то кольцо – которое оказалось пропуском из города. Начальник поста вдохнул, посмотрел на мага, девушек и Ирвинга с сожалением, и велел открывать ворота.  
Дайлен глубоко вздохнул и вступил на Глубинные Тропы.  
Чувствовать разочарование, вообще говоря, было глупо. Особенно учитывая то, что маг и сам весьма смутно представлял себе, чего ему следовало ожидать. Полчищ порождений тьмы? Сотню огров в боевом облачении? Выводок малолетних Архидемонов?..  
От остальной части города Глубинные Тропы отличались лишь полным отсутствием гномов. И ещё тем, что в идеально аккуратном, чистом Орзаммаре просто не могло было быть валяющихся у стен груд щебня и статуй с отколотыми бородами.  
Порождения тьмы, вообще говоря, здесь тоже были, но Амеллу показалось, что их было немного. И находились они не так уж близко, явно не за следующим поворотом. Впрочем, в своих серостражеских навыках он пока был не очень уверен, так что на всякий случай скомандовал Морриган с Лелианой держаться наготове и осторожно двинулся вперёд. Притихший Ирвинг крался в нескольких шагах перед ним и настороженно принюхивался, поводя ушами из стороны в сторону.  
До тейга Эдукан отряд добрался довольно быстро, хотя без карты леди Дейс Страж не рискнул бы двигаться в таком темпе. По пути им встретилось только полдесятка генлоков и одна странная зверушка, которую Ирвинг превратил в не поддающийся опознанию кусок мяса ещё до того, как Дайлен успел вмешаться, и теперь маг гадал, было ли это его личным везением или всего лишь результатом того, что рассказчики были склонны преувеличивать опасности Глубинных Троп.  
В самом тейге оказалось куда веселее. Прямо возле входа в заброшенный гномский город их встретила полноценная стая порождений тьмы – полтора десятка генлоков, полдюжины гарлоков вместе с эмиссаром и гарлоком-вожаком, хорошо хоть без огра – и Амелл почти пожалел, что оставил обоих воинов кузену. Нет, превратившаяся в гигантского паука Морриган рвала тварей на части ничуть не хуже, чем мечи Алистера и Стэна, да и Ирвинг тоже не мешкал – но магу изрядно недоставало возможности спрятаться за широкой спиной Гаррета или кунарийского воина. Накладывать порчи и проклятия из укрытия было куда удобнее, да и мужчины не имели склонности так увлекаться процессом и по первой же команде отступали к краям поля боя, давая возможность кому-нибудь из магов сотворить площадное заклинание.  
Дайлену очень хотелось опробовать недавно выученное облако смерти в деле, но как раз в центре привратного зала плясала восьмилапая ведьма, и ему приходилось ограничиваться точечными ударами.  
Покончив с этой стаей, они двинулись дальше. Заброшенный тейг имел планировку ещё более замысловатую, чем пока ещё обитаемый Орзаммар, и Амелл начал подозревать, что надежда быстро найти блудного лорда и быстро оттуда уйти была напрасной. Раз десять они попросту утыкались в тупики, в одном из которых обнаружилась какая-то злобная ящерообразная тварь, на сердитое шипение которой сбежалось ещё десяток таких же; пару раз им навстречу из коридоров выворачивали порождения тьмы – теперь Страж повёл себя мудрее и велел Морриган первые минут пять боя держаться у себя за спиной, так что тварям оба раза пришлось вначале пройти через изрядно их потрепавшее облако смерти; а потом они наконец услышали более-менее внятные матерные крики и поняли, что наконец отыскали лорда Дейса.  
Гномы, даже измотанные безнадёжным боем, оказались сообразительней гордой ведьмы; после рыкающего дайленова: «Разойдись!» они мгновенно разбежались к стенам, ловко уворачиваясь от ударов изрядно опешивших от такой тактики порождений тьмы, и Страж с какой-то мальчишеской радостью поставил в центре стаи своё любимое (а точнее, единственное) массовое заклинание. Оказавшийся к ним ближе всех гном уважительно ухнул и взял секиру наизготовку, поджидая ковылявшего возле самого края облака гарлока. Стоило тому выйти из высасывавшего жизнь тумана, как широкий взмах гномьего оружия отшвырнул его обратно, заодно оставив на груди длинную рану, и гарлок, пошатавшись ещё с пару секунд, испустил дух. Страж задумчиво хмыкнул и по примеру бородатого воина пинком отправил во всё ещё державшееся облако издыхающего генлока вместо того, чтобы, как раньше, добивать его посохом.  
Приём определённо следовало взять на вооружение.  
С рядовыми порождениями тьмы, выбиравшимися за границы действия заклятия, гномы справлялись отлично, однако гарлок-эмиссар оказался заметно умнее своих прихвостней. Даже застряв в самом центре дайленовых чар, он не прекращал действовать, и Страж тихо зарычал, заметив, как стрелявшая в иногда появлявшиеся в чёрном тумане просветы Лелиана вдруг покачнулась и выронила лук. Амелл ткнул посохом наугад, послав с закреплённого на вершине кристалла ядовито-зелёный кусачий огонёк, само собой, промахнулся и крепче сжал пальцы на отполированном его руками дереве, заставляя себя собраться.  
Разглядеть хоть что-то в облаке смерти было невозможно, но ведь и о приближении тварей ему возвещали отнюдь не глаза. Нужно было лишь понять…  
Замерший возле его ног Ирвинг гулко рыкнул и, припав на передние лапы, повернул морду к хозяину. Дайлен благодарно кивнул умному псу и прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться.  
Вкрадчивый шепоток порождений тьмы на столь малом расстоянии оглушал не хуже рёва гарретовой огненной бури, и различить в нём «голоса» отдельных тварей казалось задачей невыполнимой. Если у них вообще были собственные голоса, в чём маг не на шутку сомневался.  
Полвечности спустя у него наконец начало что-то получаться. Краем уха Амелл слышал крики гномов и злое рычание Ирвинга, плечом сбивавшего с ног подбиравшихся к нему порождений тьмы, язвительные окрики Морриган… Неразрывная связь, соединявшая искорёженных скверной тварей перед его мысленным взором, наконец распалась на отдельные огоньки-сознания, и Дайлен решил рискнуть. Ослабляющая порча, накрывшая ближайший огонёк, вместе со всё ещё державшимся – как видно, половина вечности продлилась не больше полутора минут – облаком смерти погасила его за несколько мгновений, и маг чуть заметно усмехнулся. Порождения тьмы и без того гибли одно за другим, но всё ещё державший Лелиану под заклятием эмиссар умирать пока не собирался.  
Немного ускорив гибель ещё нескольких случайно выбранных тварей, надеявшихся отсидеться внутри его заклятия, Амелл задумался снова. Лежавшая без сознания лучница уже как-то очень нехорошо побледнела, и ему явно следовало поторопиться. Страж оперся на посох и снова прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на десятке ощущавшихся в центре затянутого чёрным туманом пространства сознаний.  
Он уже начал отчаиваться, когда слабое бормотание одного из огоньков вдруг стало чуть более отчётливым и внятным. Дайлен поспешно наложил на его обладателя порчу, затем ещё одну, перевёл дух и добавил смертельное проклятие… Он уже думал, что всё это окажется бесполезным, но постепенно истончавшееся облако смерти всё-таки взяло своё, и сознание твари угасло. Над плечом подбиравшегося к нему израненного генлока свистнула стрела, маг обернулся и заметил виноватую улыбку на бледном лице всё ещё покачивавшейся Лелианы.  
Оставшуюся полудюжину тварей гномы добили быстро, и к вымотавшемуся Амеллу подошёл бородач в иссечённом, некогда богатом доспехе.  
– Благодарю за помощь, сударь маг, – церемонно поклонился он, явно держась на ногах из последних сил. Следовавший за ним гном помоложе настороженно следил за ним, готовясь в случае нужны поддержать своего господина. – Без вас нас бы тут всех до одного положили бы. Я лорд Дейс, глава дома Дейс. Позволите ли узнать имя своего спасителя?  
– Дайлен Амелл, Серый Страж, – привычно уже отозвался чародей и, порывшись за пазухой, протянул ему послание: – Меня тут попросили вам письмишко передать по дороге…  
– Моё почтение члену Ордена, – снова поклонился гном. – Если Серым Стражам потребуется помощь дома Дейс, вам достаточно будет сказать лишь слово.  
Прочитав письмо, лорд Дейс нахмурился, но комментировать его не стал, и только ещё раз поблагодарил Амелла. Несколько пришедшие в себя после боя гномы собрали уцелевшее имущество и двинулись в обратный путь, и Страж краем уха расслышал что-то о том, что всякие исторические исследования не стоят того, чтобы за них помирать.  
Гномская политика тоже явно этого не стоила, и Дайлен скомандовал отход. Шум битвы, как видно, распугал подземных ящериц – вернее, глубинных охотников, как сказал ему один из гномов – а остальные стаи порождений тьмы, как видно, бродили слишком далеко для того, чтобы учуять запах свежей крови, и до врат Орзаммара его маленький отряд добрался без происшествий.  
Успевшие смениться стражи у ворот приветствовали Амелла с каким-то настораживающим почтением, и до него донёсся какой-то подозрительный шёпот, в котором едва можно было различить слова «Арена», «брешешь!», «бойня» и «Страж». У Дайлена сжалось сердце, и он ускорил шаг, торопясь добраться до выделенных им покоев.  
Создатель милосердный, что же Гаррет натворил?..


	6. Chapter 6

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Первая часть задачи по завоеванию благосклонности лорда Харроумонта оказалась на удивление несложной: одному из его бойцов оказалось достаточно честно сказать, что его обдурили, а второго вполне удовлетворили вытащенные из сундука одной склочной гномской бабы компрометирующие письма. Как можно любить гномок, тем более ещё и замужних, Хоук так и не понял, но это, в общем-то, было совсем не его делом.  
А вот потом началось настоящее веселье.  
Гномы оказались не только совершенно неспособны к магии, но и обладали изрядной устойчивостью к ней же, и Гаррет сразу уверился в том, что поступил мудро, уговорив Дайлена взять на себя занятие более мирное. Энтропийщик этим детям Камня попросту не смог бы ничего сделать, а вот у него был хоть какой-то шанс. В конце концов, пламя есть пламя, независимо от того, что является его источником – жар горящего дерева или воля человека.  
Впрочем, и огонь причинял подземным жителям, освещавшим свой город лавой, не так уж много вреда. Сочтя, что бегать от какого-то коротышки ниже его достоинства, отступник попросту накрыл почти всю Арену своей любимой огненной бурей и, отдышавшись, добавил к ней электрическую. Долго удерживать оба заклятия он не мог, но его противнику хватило и этого: изрядно перегревшийся, измученный разрядами молний гном, вывалившись ему чуть не под ноги, мог только ошалело моргать, и Гаррет, недолго думая, приголубил его кулаком в челюсть.  
Лучше б он этого не делал, конечно – хрустнули, судя по всему, его собственные кости, а не зубы неизвестного бойца, но гном, тем не менее, рухнул на оплавленный песок и потерял сознание. Первый бой остался за Хоуком.  
Следующий боец шагнул на Арену всего через пять минут, и отступник глухо выругался. Восстановить силы он не успел, и на ещё одну – или тем более две – бури можно было не надеяться. Как и на нывший кулак: с левой руки он, конечно, мог ударить не слабее, но что-то ему подсказывало, что на полного сил молодого гнома это произведёт впечатление не большее, чем укус комара. Да и гарретов копьеобразный посох по сравнению с его двулезвийной секирой выглядел довольно жалко.  
Хоук свирепо ухмыльнулся и встретил приблизившегося бойца парой каменных кулаков. Камень со своим названным родственником не поладил, и гном с жалобным хрюканьем опрокинулся на спину. Правда, быстро поднялся, сплюнул заполнившую рот кровь и кинулся на отступника, замахнувшись секирой. От первого широкого удара Гаррет увернулся легко, с детским злорадством поставил ему подножку – его укреплённые полосами стали сапоги столкновение с сильверитовой, чуть ли не цельнокованой обувью его противника выдержали с трудом, но всё-таки выдержали; а вот потом всё пошло куда хуже, потому что гном оказался куда шустрее, чем он думал, и ему пришлось изрядно побегать. Ни с гномьими кулаками, ни с его секирой Хоуку знакомиться совершенно не хотелось.  
Времени – да и сил, по правде говоря – на что-то масштабное не хватало катастрофически. Гаррет швырнул в соперника наколдованную на бегу сосульку, та удачно попала в щель его доспеха у плеча, и вращение секиры заметно замедлилось. Ещё одна пара каменных кулаков, молния и файербол в лицо довершили дело, и бедного гнома в итоге уносили с Арены в крайне жалком состоянии.  
Второй перерыв оказался сокращён до двух минут, и Хоук начал подозревать, что пресловутое «Всё решит ваша доблесть!» не имеет никакого отношения к реальному положению дел. И без того нерадостное настроение отступника испортилось ещё сильнее, и шагнувший на Арену боец это явно почувствовал. И проникся.  
Теперь Гаррет бегал не от гнома, а за ним, поскольку уже оценивший возможности хорошего стихийного мага воин метался из стороны в сторону и с поразительной для его народа сноровкой уворачивался от брошенных с расстояния заклятий. Приходилось догонять, держа одно наготове, и надеяться на то, что длинные человеческие ноги окажутся более быстрыми, чем короткие гномские. Со стороны всё это, должно быть, выглядело попросту жестоко, но останавливать бой никто и не думал.  
И к лучшему, потому что улучивший момент и выхлебавший припасённую склянку лириума Хоук остановиться уже попросту не сумел бы.  
Когда служители Арены уволокли в лазарет этого, Гаррет оперся на посох и глубоко вздохнул. Тело мгновенно отозвалось тягучей ноющей болью – как видно, кто-то из его противников всё-таки успел неслабо приласкать его по рёбрам, слабо ныла отшибленная о второго бойца лодыжка, и очень хотелось кого-нибудь всё-таки убить. Как привык – с самого детства, с того момента, когда понял – те, кого не убьёшь сразу, вернутся. И начнут убивать сами.  
Хоук устало потёр лицо ладонью. Нельзя. Это не храмовничьи прихвостни, пришедшие за Бет или отцом, и не порождения тьмы, кидавшиеся к Дайлену, как к родному, только с зубами настежь. Это просто наёмники, собранные то ли ради развлечения толпы, то ли для того, чтобы таким образом выразить почтение ушедшим в Камень или даже самим Совершенным.  
– Эй, ты живой тут? – гулко осведомился из-под закрывавшего всё лицо шлема Алистер, нерешительно положив руку ему на плечо. Гаррет бросил на него диковатый взгляд и, чуть помедлив, кивнул, только сейчас вспомнив, что четвёртый бой – для двух пар бойцов. – Ты подальше держись, я прикрою.  
– Посмотрим, – сухо отозвался Хоук. Воин был прав, магу не стоило лезть в открытое столкновение, тем более с мало подвластными его силам гномами, тем более когда есть человек, готовый прикрывать его собственным телом, пока он готовит что-нибудь по-настоящему действенное…  
Он всегда был неправильным магом.  
Алистер попросту опешил, когда Гаррет с яростным воплем перескочил через его руку с двигавшимся в низком замахе щитом и обрушил лезвие посоха на светловолосую гномку с двумя кривыми кинжалами. Руны на длинном листовидном клинке вспыхнули, и оружие его противницы рассыпалось бесполезными осколками, а Хоук, не теряя времени зря, добавил ей сапогом в лицо. Негалантно, разумеется, зато эффективно.  
Второй гном, сначала оцепеневший от изумления, а затем оглушённый ударом алистерова щита, не успел увернуться от летевшего прямо в лицо каменного кулака и рухнул. Его соратница оказалась попрочнее и, подхватив с земли принадлежавшую приятелю булаву, бросилась на Алистера. Вмешаться Хоук не успел – Серый Страж неудобно заслонял гномку собственным телом, и магу никак не удавалось прицелиться, а потом воин вдруг шагнул вперёд и резко толкнул щит, и блондинка, отлетев к стене, осталась лежать без движения.  
Последний бой Гаррет уже едва запомнил. В памяти осталось разве что то, как он злился на закрывающих обзор Стэна с Алистером, из-за широких плеч которых он едва мог разглядеть низкорослых противников, острая боль от врезавшегося прямо под рёбра щита шустрой гномки и гулкий голос распорядителя, провозглашающего их чемпионами Состязаний. Богато одетого, чистенького гнома жутко хотелось приложить молнией.  
Алистер пихнул его локтём в бок, заставив зашипеть, и Хоук наконец сообразил, что добытую победу следовало кому-нибудь вручить. Попытайся он произнести имя Харроумонта, как задумывалось – сблевал бы; отступник с минуту без особого успеха боролся с головокружением, а потом охрипшим, как у гарлока, голосом провозгласил:  
– Я посвящаю победу Серым Стражам!  
Зрители взорвались аплодисментами, снявший шлем Алистер радостно помахал рукой в ответ, и Гаррет насмешливо ухмыльнулся. Молчаливый Стэн протянул ему склянку исцеляющего зелья, и отступник торопливо выхлебал половину. Голова кружиться перестала, но полумеры здесь не помогли бы – истраченные в магическом бою силы мог восстановить только долгий крепкий сон.  
– Жаль прерывать твою минуту славы, но нам пора возвращаться, – мрачно сообщил он Алистеру. – Дайлен нас, наверно, уже заждался.  
Однако Амелла в отведённых им комнатах не оказалось. Хоук решил было начать беспокоиться, но собственная недальновидность давала о себе знать – от перерасхода маны кружилась голова и ныли кости, и больше всего ему хотелось упасть и заснуть.  
– Алистер, сходи спроси у кого-нибудь, не возвращались ли остальные, – на всякий случай опершись на стену, велел он. – Ты Серый Страж, тебе должны ответить. Я пока тут подожду.  
Гаррет уселся в неудобное каменное кресло, надеясь, что в этом пыточном приспособлении ему будет чуть легче оставаться в сознании, и постарался собраться с мыслями. Проку с него сейчас явно было бы немного, и если младшему потребуется его помощь…  
– Гав, – деликатно сказал Ирвинг и, положив морду ему на колено, выразительно пошевелил бровями.  
Отступник вздрогнул и поднял голову. Когда они пришли, горевший в камине уголь сверкал куда ярче – похоже, он всё-таки умудрился отключиться. Он потёр лицо рукой и попытался сосредоточиться, но голова по-прежнему была как в тумане и казалось настолько тяжёлой, будто была отлита из чугуна.  
– Гаррет, ты что тут умудрился натворить?! – с порога вопросил Дайлен. Вид у него был такой, будто он бежал через весь Орзаммар, а перед этим провёл несколько часов, старательно вырисовывая чем-то чёрным и вонючим абстрактные узоры на мантии. В остальном, впрочем, он казался вполне здоровым и, в отличие от самого Хоука, бодрым, и отступник вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Я ничего не натворил, – спокойно сообщил он. Теперь искушение забраться в одеяло и заснуть и вовсе стало почти непреодолимым, и мешало ему лишь то, что для этого нужно было встать и сделать целых шесть шагов. – Я сделал всё точно так, как хотел Харроумонт. Ну, почти так. Мы пришли, уладили дела с его бойцами – вполне мирно, должен заметить – а потом сражались на Арене, как положено. Я только в конце не выдержал и победу посвятил не ему, а твоему Ордену. Ибо нехрен.  
– А что тогда в городе толкуют про какую-то бойню? – усевшись рядом с ним, с подозрением уточнил Амелл. В его устремлённом на кузена взгляде мерцало беспокойство, и Гаррет даже сумел поднять руку и изобразить какой-то ободряющий жест.  
– Не было никакой бойни! – с возмущением заявил он. – Я даже никого не убил! Честное слово. Ну хочешь, поклянусь, Дайлен – всех моих противников оттуда уносили вполне живыми!  
Страж задумчиво хмыкнул и взял его за руку, отсчитывая пульс.  
– Так тяжело было? – тихо спросил он через пару минут. – Тебе полежать бы.  
– Я лучше тут посижу, – бледно ухмыльнулся Хоук. Откинул голову на холодный камень и самокритично сказал: – Да я сам дурак, в общем. Не рассчитал. В первом же бою выложился, покрасоваться решил – сложил целых две бури… А всего схваток было пять. Ну да ничего, выдержал. Только кулак о челюсть одного гнома разбил, как бы не оказалось, что кости треснули… Дайлен, ты если что – морды гномам не бей, очень травматичное занятие.  
– Бури, значит, – задумчиво сказал Амелл. – Гаррет, эти Состязания – они по большей части ритуальные, вообще-то. Там противников не уносить положено, а чтобы они сами уходили. Своими ногами, предварительно выразив почтение победителю. Ты же не всерьёз там дрался, да?  
– Меня, знаешь ли, не предупредили, дрался как умел, – хмуро буркнул тот. – По рёбрам меня там приложили совсем не по-ритуальному. – Он глубоко вздохнул, забыв об этих самых рёбрах, поморщился и счёл за лучшее сменить тему: – А тебя-то где носило? Я думал, ты раньше нас со своей частью управишься, лишил Алистера радости и внимания восхищённых гномок, чтобы не заставлять тебя ждать…  
– Пришлось ненадолго на Глубинные Тропы сходить, – отозвался Дайлен. – Да не дёргайся ты, вот он я живой и здоровый. Там, кстати, вовсе не так уж страшно, все эти эпические сказания изрядно преувеличивают.  
Вскочивший было Гаррет посмотрел на него с упрёком и, поразмыслив, решил не упускать удобный случай и направился к своей постели. Кузен двинулся за ним, как будто ожидая, что он может свалиться в любой момент, и присел рядом.  
– Когда выспишься, я тебе всё-всё расскажу, – пообещал он. – Может быть, даже вместе сходим ещё разочек, недалеко, будешь потом внукам рассказывать, что с Серыми Стражами по Глубинным Тропам гулял. Там такие ящерицы водятся, у них шкуры красивые. Из них перчатки бы сделать…  
– Будут тебе перчатки из ящериц, маленький братик, – сонно пообещал Хоук и отключился.  
Проснувшись, он чувствовал себя почти нормально. Кулак всё ещё слабо ныл, но рёбра не проявили никакого недовольства, даже когда он попробовал вдохнуть поглубже, и Гаррет открыл глаза.  
– А я с Лелианой поругался, – заметив, что он проснулся, удивлённо поделился с ним Дайлен.  
– Когда это ты успел? – нахмурился отступник, приподнявшись на локте, и оглядел комнату. В дальнем углу вечно невозмутимый Стэн приматывал к гарде своего меча новую руну, валявшийся у камина Ирвинг флегматично вылизывал лапу, а лучница сидела рядом с ним, напряжённо расправив плечи и демонстративно повернувшись к ним спиной, и смотрела в огонь. Две тёмных кучи возле стен были, вероятно, спящими Алистером и Морриган, и Хоук малодушно порадовался тому, что хоть сейчас ему не придётся выслушивать их непрекращавшиеся перепалки.  
– Ну, мы немного отдохнули и пошли разбираться с делами, – объяснил Амелл. – Я решил, что сообщить Вартагу с Дулином о том, что всё сделано, я смогу и без боевого подкрепления в лице тебя, а для внушительности взял с собой Стэна. Аудиенции нам, кстати, назначили на сегодня, и вот туда я хотел бы пойти с тобой. В общем, потом мы пошли в магазин возле трактира, я там нашёл пару милых мелочей и руну для Стэна, и ещё припарок для твоих ребер купил, а рядом стоял смешной гном в одежде церковного брата…  
– Гном? – недоверчиво переспросил Гаррет. – Они же вроде в своих Совершенных верят.  
– Ну да, – кивнул маг. – Этот вот гном и страдал, что он узрел свет Создателя, или что-то в этом роде, а ему не дают в родном городе церковь открыть. Лелиана обрадовалась, что нашла родственную душу, разахалась, а гном возьми да попроси помощи. Я же Серый Страж, а нас тут уважают, потому что мы тоже с порождениями тьмы дерёмся, как они… А я ему сказал, что не буду способствовать распространению лживой религии.  
– Ну и правильно, – хмыкнул Хоук. – Им, конечно, без разницы, у них магов не бывает, но всё равно незачем. Церковь и так лапу на весь лириум наложила, а если они прямо в сам Орзаммар влезут…  
– Вот об этом я как-то не думал, – подтянув колени к груди, сказал Дайлен. – Я по привычке просто, так меня эти бабы достали ещё в Круге… А Лелиана обиделась. Назвала меня каким-то нехорошим словом по-ферелденски, потом ещё тремя на орлесианском и двумя на современном аркануме, а потом замолчала. И вот с тех пор молчит. А я ей подарок купил, только теперь боюсь дарить. Ты же знаешь, какие эти символы Андрасте колючие, а этот вообще стальной – таким в лоб получить…  
Гаррет ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и задумчиво посмотрел на лучницу. Девушка перестала изображать из себя статую оскорблённого достоинства и зачем-то принялась прихорашиваться, и он нерешительно предположил:  
– Наверно, тебе надо попробовать с ней помириться. – Он помолчал несколько секунд и ещё тише добавил: – По-моему, ты ей нравишься. Поэтому она и рассердилась так на то, что ты не разделяешь её убеждений. Ей хотелось понимания и поддержки, а тут такое расстройство.  
– То, что нравлюсь – это хорошо, – удовлетворённо сказал Амелл. – Она тогда будет лучше стараться. Может, попросить её не ссориться больше с Морриган и она послушается?  
– Дайлен, ты вообще знаешь, что мужчины с женщинами делают? – со внезапно вспыхнувшим подозрением осведомился Хоук.  
– Знаю. А ещё знаю, что необязательно с женщинами, только это тут причём? – неподдельно удивился Страж.  
Гаррет чуть не заржал. Нервно. Вести подобные беседы с Карвером ему как-то не приходилось, мелкий засранец всё выяснил чуть ли не раньше него самого – уж ему-то не приходилось беспокоиться о том, не опознает ли в нём девчонка мага – и теперь отступник попросту не знал, с чего начать. Что-то ему подсказывало, что о теории размножения Дайлен ему сам может рассказать много нового и интересного, но вот об отношениях…  
– При том, что когда мужчина и женщина спят вместе, от этого появляются дети, – задумчиво сказал он. – А когда мужчина и женщина долго спят вместе, вместе живут и воспитывают этих самых детей, то это называется семья. Как у папы с мамой.  
– Про детей необязательно, – авторитетно сказал Амелл. – Старшие чародейки девчонок сразу после двенадцатилетия учат отвары варить… ну, специальные. А то мало ли что. Андерс вон чуть не каждый месяц в девчоночью спальню лазил, не всегда получалось, правда… А это запрещено, а если бы появлялись дети – то храмовники бы всё сразу поняли, и было бы хреново. А ты это вообще к чему? Мы же про Лелиану вроде говорили.  
– Так. Давай начнём с начала, – потерев лицо ладонью, сказал Хоук. В комнате царил уютный полумрак, скрадывавший тяжёлые потолки, сразу выдававшие то, что над ними нависает не одна тонна камня, и скрывавший смущённый румянец на его собственных щеках. – Помнишь, ты когда-то чуть не каждый час вспоминал прочитанные ещё в Круге романы и спрашивал, правду ли в них писали про то или другое?  
– Помню, – кивнул Дайлен. – По большей части, чушь несусветную, как оказалось. На самом деле всё намного проще и увлекательней.  
– А про любовь тебе романы попадались? – терпеливо поинтересовался отступник. Андрасте милосердная, что он несёт…  
Страж кивнул.  
– Только они скучные, – добавил он. – И там всегда всё очень путано было. Я ни один целиком прочитать не сумел, честное слово, даже учебники авторства чародея Суини интереснее…  
Он вдруг замолчал, посмотрел на переплетавшую одну из своих косичек Лелиану с каким-то суеверным ужасом и задушенно переспросил:  
– Хочешь сказать, мне теперь надо за ней как-то ухаживать? Говорить глупости, носить цветы и потом жениться?  
– Необязательно, – поторопился успокоить его Гаррет. – Если не хочешь, то лучше не надо, в таком деле притворяться опасно. Она же рано или поздно поймёт, что всё-таки тебе не нравится, и тогда будет очень плохо.  
– Да нет, она хорошая, – неуверенно проговорил Дайлен. – Только слишком много про Создателя говорит и вообще изъясняется даже страннее, чем все остальные, но к этому можно привыкнуть.  
– Слушай, братик, – доверительно проговорил отступник, крепче сжав лежавшую на его плече ладонь, – не торопись с этим. Если тебе не хочется пообщаться с ней поближе, обнять или поцеловать – просто веди себя как раньше, у тебя отлично получалось с ней ладить. Никто не говорит, что тебе нужно тоже в неё влюбляться. Это же не случается так, что вот взял, решил и влюбился, оно само происходит.  
– А я же не знаю, – растерянно сказал маг. – Вдруг я в неё тоже влюбился, только сам не понял? Как это вообще можно определить?  
– Тебе её поцеловать хочется? – страдальчески вздохнув, осведомился Гаррет. – Или за руку её взять? Может, она тебе хотя бы кажется красивой?  
– А зачем с ней целоваться? – честно удивился Амелл. – Я и так умею. – Он, кажется, вспомнил, что согласно всё тем же романам в этот момент ему положено смутиться, и застенчиво объяснил: – Меня Андерс научил, и потом мы ещё с одним эльфом из старших учеников пробовали. Приятно, конечно, но довольно бессмысленно. С Андерсом гораздо веселее было колбасу из кладовки воровать, а с тем эльфом – лазать к девчонкам. Он всегда знал, у кого именно они хранят по-настоящему интересные книжки.  
– Ладно, – смиренно сказал Хоук. – Похоже, ты в неё не влюблён. Я вообще думаю, что когда действительно влюбишься – сам поймёшь. Это у всех по-разному случается, пока не попробуешь – не узнаешь.  
– Это как в первый раз лириум принимать? – уточнил Дайлен. И, подумав, кивнул: – Да уж, такое словами не опишешь. Но с Лелианой мне всё равно надо мириться, да?  
Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь собраться с духом, и поднялся на ноги.  
– Удачи, – негромко сказал ему Гаррет.  
По правде сказать, он изрядно опасался, что сейчас разразился громкий скандал со швырянием того, что под руку подвернётся, воплями и оскорблениями – как раз тихие девушки вроде Лелианы такое обычно и устраивали. Однако святая сестра – наверное, всё-таки и впрямь уже бывшая, не станет служительница Андрасте неделями ходить среди мужчин в доспехе, обнажающем её ноги чуть не до самой задницы – только цедила сквозь зубы что-то пренебрежительное и воротила носик от просительной рожицы Дайлена. Вот же бесчувственная девица, сам Гаррет после таких умоляющих взглядов неизменно соглашался на все идеи своего маленького кузена, какими бы идиотскими те ему ни казались… Обычно в итоге выяснялось, что Амелл был прав, и это несколько примиряло Хоука с собственным мягкосердечием.  
Как бы то ни было, вскоре после этого они выдвинулись к королевскому дворцу. На сей раз Вартаг приветствовал их с нескрываемым почтением и без лишних проволочек провёл в покои принца Белена.  
Язык у младшего сына Эндрина Эдукана был подвешен хорошо, но Гаррет всё равно чуял какой-то подвох. Однако по нескольким безупречно-вежливым фразам определить его было невозможно, и отступник только насмешливо фыркнул, услышав, что принцу опять требуется помощь – на сей раз с истреблением какой-то засевшей в Пыльном Городе разбойницы, угрожающей покою Орзаммара.  
Выхода у них всё равно не было.  
– Белен – мразь, – хмуро сказал Дайлен, переступив порог королевских покоев, и зашагал к ведущим к Дому Харроумонт коридорам.  
– Верно, – согласился Хоук. И, засунув руки в карманы, добавил: – Но он хотя бы честная мразь. В смысле, он не скрывает того, что ради достижения цели способен на всё, что угодно.  
– Ну… это, в общем, почти приятно, – поразмыслив, кивнул Амелл. – Но я всё равно предпочёл бы другой вариант.  
– С этим другим вариантом тоже вначале надо бы повидаться, – пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет, открывая перед своим юным командиром дверь резиденции второго претендента на трон.  
Дулин встретил их с куда меньшим радушием, однако препятствовать визиту к лорду Харроумонту всё же не стал. Хоук только приподнял бровь, после традиционных благодарностей и выражений почтения услышав просьбу избавить город от уже известной им Джарвии, но промолчал, предоставив кузену вести беседу. Однако несмотря на всю вежливость седобородого лорда, было ясно, что договориться по-настоящему всё равно получится не раньше, чем зарвавшаяся гномка лишится головы.  
– Очень приятный пожилой гном, – заключил Дайлен, когда они уже направились к спуску в тот самый Пыльный Город. И, глубоко вздохнув, добавил: – Только ты, наверное, прав. С Беленом всё ясно хотя бы, он нам свои планы на двести лет вперёд изложил, а тут… Войска нам Харроумонт, конечно, даст, потому как негоже слово нарушать, а вот потом что будет – неизвестно. С него станется вообще Орзаммар закрыть, и хоть что ты потом делай.  
– Это, вообще говоря, личное дело гномского народа, – хмыкнул Гаррет. – Ты ведь помнишь, о чём мы договорились, братик?  
– Я не стану жутко страдать и кончать жизнь самоубийством, если оному народу не понравится мой выбор, – ухмыльнулся Амелл. Впрочем, усмешка его тут же пропала, и он серьёзно проговорил: – Но это не значит, что я не должен постараться.  
Отступник кивнул и, ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу, выдвинулся вперёд. Посох он, наслушавшись об опасностях пыльного Города, держал наготове – и оказался прав. Стоило ему сойти со ступеней, как на него накинулся какой-то гном с секирой наперевес – наткнувшись на приготовленный заранее каменный кулак, он запнулся и секундой спустя получил в челюсть от спохватившегося Алистера.  
Через несколько мгновений в бой пришлось вступить и остальным, потому что из-за покрытых серо-чёрной пылью халуп продолжали выскакивать бандиты-бескастовые, явно не испытывавшие склонности к дипломатическому урегулированию конфликтов. Дайлен, оказавшийся почти беспомощным, как и предполагал Гаррет, злился и пытался лупить попадавшихся под руку гномов посохом, но те этого не ценили. Хоук торопливо раскидал разделивших их противников и, запихнув кузена в узкую щель между лачугами, закрыл его собственным телом. Морриган, избравшая на сей раз облик морового медведя, с гулким рыком расшвыривала бандитов ударами лап, а увлекшийся было Алистер наконец сообразил, что к чему, и встал рядом с отступником, щитом прикрыв его от пары устроившихся на крышах арбалетчиков.  
– Порождения тьмы лучше, – хмуро резюмировал недовольный собой Амелл, когда бой закончился, и двинулся дальше вглубь Пыльного Города, хмуря брови и сосредоточенно о чём-то размышляя. Гаррет тихо хмыкнул, продолжая настороженно наблюдать за окружающим их лабиринтом низеньких домиков, как будто надеясь почуять угрозу заранее, и чуть не споткнулся о потасканного вида гномку в подранном платье, совершенно сливающемся с почвой.  
– Хэй, длинноногий, не топчи старую Надежду! – резко окрикнула его женщина. – Лучше дай старой Надежде денежку, чтобы купить жратвы, а она за тебя помолится Совершенным!  
– А ты тут всех знаешь, да, Надежда? – резко остановившись, улыбнулся ей Дайлен. – И совсем ты не старая, я ещё не встречал такой симпатичной гномки. У тебя найдётся минутка поговорить?  
– У старой Надежды столько минуток, сколько есть у самого Камня, – кокетливо покрутив в пальцах прядь пыльных, засаленных волос, отозвалась нищенка. – Какую тебе историю рассказать, красивенький наземник?  
У Амелла явно был какой-то пророческий дар, с уважением думал Гаррет, пытаясь не задеть собственных союзников, в тесной лачужке то и дело лезших под посох. Противников, к счастью, в ней оказалось немного, и уже через несколько минут Серый Страж с торжествующим возгласом сорвал с шеи главаря странный кулон, сделанный из обточенной костяшки чьего-то пальца. Нищенка Надежда оказалась права в этом, а значит, насчёт местонахождения умело прятавшейся Джарвии она тоже могла сказать правду. В любом случае, это стоило проверить.  
Костяшка открывала прочную, не поддававшуюся никаким заклинаниям дверь – на обратной стороне оказались вычеканены нейтрализующие руны – и отряд двинулся вниз по извивающемуся тоннелю. Дело у Джарвии было поставлено отлично: по бокам коридора то и дело появлялись обширные комнаты с сундуками, клетками и, к сожалению, охраной; количество присвоенного в процессе очистки подземелий несказанно радовало душу Гаррета-интенданта, но вот Гаррета-старшего-брата многочисленность врагов начинала не на шутку тревожить. Особенно когда он вспоминал, что против малочувствительных к магии гномов его кузен-энтропийщик почти беспомощен. Для того, чтобы пробивать их каменные головы ударами посоха, Дайлену всё-таки не хватало обыкновенной физической силы.  
– Тут одни сплошные гномы, – пожаловался Алистер, зажимая рукой узкую рану, оставленную кинжалом незаметно подкравшегося к нему разбойника, и чуть не споткнулся об установленную посреди коридора растяжку. Хоук в последний момент успел отдёрнуть его назад и, заставив отойти ещё на несколько шагов, пинком отправил в ловушку стоявшую возле стены бочку. Та прокатилась несколько метров и с треском вспыхнула, а секунду спустя из-за угла вывалился долговязый тип в мятом балахоне. – Ух ты, человек!  
Гаррет раздражённо фыркнул, а Дайлен, восторженно вскрикнув, начал торопливо накладывать на несчастного мага одно заклинание за другим, и в итоге сил у наёмника Хартии не осталось даже для того, чтобы просто поднять руки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы творить собственные чары.  
– Не люблю быть бесполезным, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Амелл, улыбаясь так, будто у него только что исполнилась заветная мечта, и протянул воину несколько припарок. Минутой спустя кровотечение прекратилось, и Алистер, с недовольным видом поковыряв пальцем в оставшемся на доспехе отверстии, снова двинулся вперёд – уже намного осторожнее, чем прежде.  
Это было, наверное, самым мерзким свойством человеческого – гномьего, эльфийского, неважно – общества: то, что на вершину власти взбирались те, кому случалось оказаться сильнее и подлее. И в итоге с самым опасным врагом приходилось сталкиваться тогда, когда его подручные уже успевали изрядно измотать всех – даже Дайлен, почти в одиночку управлявшийся с выскакивавшими им навстречу магами-наймитами, уже успел приложиться ко второй за день склянке лириума.  
К тому же Джарвия засела в зале, ловушек в котором было едва ли не больше, чем покрывавших пол каменных плит, и любой неосторожный шаг мог привести к срабатыванию капкана. Алистер закатил глаза и, зажмурившись, с грацией пьяного бронто двинулся по кругу, каждые несколько шагов останавливаясь и делая глоток из зажатой в кулаке склянки с исцеляющим зельем. Гаррету и Морриган удавалось держать выскакивавших из соседних комнат гномов подальше от воина, пока он не разобрался с ловушками, а потом ведьма вновь сменила форму и ринулась в центр свалки, целенаправленно щёлкая хелицерами в сторону самой Джарвии.  
– Слишком они увлекаются, – пробормотал себе под нос Хоук, огляделся, убедившись в том, что Амелл устроился в достаточно безопасном углу и сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, явно пытаясь придумать, куда применить оставшиеся силы, и встал на страже, уже зарекомендовавшими себя каменными кулаками отшвыривая приближавшихся к ним гномов под ноги восьмилапой Морриган.  
– Рразойдись! – наконец гаркнул Дайлен. Паучиха прянула в сторону, и спустя несколько мгновений возле стены уже возникла тонкая фигурка ведьмы, и Алистер, спотыкаясь о трупы, последовал её примеру. Отступник тоже сделал шаг назад, и в полуметре от него воздух вдруг потемнел и пророс фиолетовыми сполохами, а потом из этого странного варианта облака смерти послышались полные боли крики.  
Пять минут спустя орзаммарская группировка Хартии окончательно прекратила своё существование.


	7. Chapter 7

_Дайлен Амелл_  
– Я это совсем по-другому представлял, – хмуро признался Амелл и поудобнее перехватил висевшую у него на плече скатку. – Нет, правда. Думал, что мы с тобой просто выйдем, прогуляемся, убьём десяток-другой порождений тьмы и надерём мне ящеричьих шкур на перчатки.  
– Уфф, – сочувственно сказал Ирвинг и положил к ногам хозяина обглоданную кость неизвестного происхождения.  
– Ничего, – бодро отозвался Хоук, помогая кузену пристроить поклажу так, чтобы она не мешала и не занимала руки. – По крайней мере, в этом хотя бы есть некоторая логика. Если эта их Совершенная может одним словом прекратить всю эту свару и обеспечить нам поддержку гномской армии…  
– Ты только за, – хмыкнул Страж, приподняв уголок губ в кривой усмешке. Гаррет улыбнулся в ответ, но обмануть это могло разве что его самого, а вот Дайлен отчётливо видел, что возле его глаз уже залегли напряжённые морщинки, а кожа на скулах чуть побледнела, как будто кости черепа сдвинулись и натянули её сильнее, чем обычно. Ну почему же он такой упрямый?  
– И прекрати думать о том, чтобы отправиться на розыски без меня, – вполголоса добавил отступник. – И нет, я не малефикар и не читаю твои мысли.  
– Я уже понял, что мне от тебя не отделаться, старший братец, – фыркнул Амелл. – Ну давай, примени к делу того похмельного гнома, которого ты подобрал возле спуска, а то я отправлю его обратно, и мы возьмём с собой Стэна. Его двуручник не хуже секиры этого… Огрена.  
– Зато он не гном, он Камень не чувствует, – возразил Хоук. На медно-рыжего воина с заплетёнными в косички усами он, впрочем, и сам уже косился с некоторым сомнением, поскольку большую часть его поклажи составляли бурдюки с… чем-то. Явно не с водой, потому что так ревниво охранять от чужих посягательств простую воду было ещё рановато – они только-только вышли на Тропы.  
– На худой конец и сами управимся, карты Белен дал, – поторопился успокоить кузена Страж и, не без опаски покосившись на всё ещё делавшую вид, что дуется, Лелиану, двинулся вперёд.  
В тейге Эдукан оказалось подозрительно чисто и пусто, порождений тьмы Дайлен не чуял и начал даже беспокоиться насчёт того, не поджидает ли их что-нибудь поопаснее обычных эмиссаров и огров. Впрочем, когда из-за валуна высунулся глубинный охотник, злобно обшипел замерший отряд и, ловко ухватив генлочью ногу, деловито поволок её куда-то в тоннели, ощущение сверхъестественной жути несколько рассеялось. По крайней мере, исчезновение трупов теперь стало понятным.  
– Это вот из них ты перчатки хотел? – флегматично уточнил Гаррет, проводив ящера не по-хорошему задумчивым взглядом. Амелл кивнул, а потом торопливо замотал головой:  
– Побереги силы, что-то мне подсказывает, что они нам ещё не раз попадутся. Тогда и шкур надерём.  
– Мне в бою некогда будет думать, каким заклятием лучше бить, чтобы кожа поцелее осталась, – возразил Хоук. – Мне почему-то кажется, что из попавшей под файербол ящерицы перчатки очень хреновые получатся…  
– Давай вначале Бранку найдём, – тихонько вздохнув, смиренно проговорил Дайлен. – А глубинных охотников будем бить уже на обратном пути. Чтобы меньше носить пришлось.  
Отступник, помедлив, кивнул, и Страж с облегчением улыбнулся. Нет, перчатки он, судя по всему, действительно получит, очень уж знакомое упрямое выражение было в глазах его дорогого кузена, но тащить связку отнюдь не лёгких свежесодранных шкур через три-четыре тейга – или куда там забрела эта бедовая Совершенная – Хоуку всё-таки тоже не очень хотелось.  
– Перекрёсток Карридина! – гулко рыгнув, громогласно объявил Огрен. Дайлен поморщился, разогнал ладонью окутавшее его облачко перегара и, жестом велев Лелиане держать лук наготове, вышел из тейга. Где-то неподалёку шаталась небольшая стайка порождений тьмы, так что следовало вести себя осторожно.  
– Завалено тут, – с готовностью поведал гном. – Давно уже. Вон там – или там – можно обойти, а то напрямки только ноги ломать, и то не всегда проберёшься.  
– Спасибо за совет, Огрен, – вежливо поблагодарил Страж, старательно проигнорировав взгляд кузена, в котором смешались облегчение и «Ну я же тебе говорил». Впрочем, сведения далёкого от трезвого образа жизни советчика следовало проверить, и Ирвинг, посмотрев на хозяина, лениво пошлёпал вперёд по потрескавшимся каменным плитам.  
Чистый поначалу Перекрёсток постепенно всё больше терял торжественный вид: чем дальше они уходили от тейга Эдукан, тем сильнее была повреждена покрывавшая стены резьба, ровные, высокие, казавшиеся совсем неподходящими для низкорослых гномов потолки всё больше напоминали неровные своды естественных пещер, а пол под ними усеивали обломки камня, рухнувшие, должно быть, с тех самых потолков. В промежутках между врезанными прямо в стены колоннами то и дело открывались пробитые явно не гномами отверстия, за которыми виднелись тёмные, напоминавшие перепутанные кишки коридоры. Гаррет смотрел на них с каким-то мрачным смирением, как будто уже подозревая неладное, и Дайлен отчаянно надеялся на то, что Огрен всё-таки ошибся.  
Он, само собой, вовсе не хотел бы столкнуться с крупным отрядом порождений тьмы в широком, очень неудобном для обороны коридоре Перекрёстка Карридина, но тащить в узкие тоннели Хоука, который и без того под землёй чувствовал себя весьма неуютно, ему хотелось даже меньше. Порождения тьмы – это, в конце концов, просто порождения тьмы, а родственников у него очень и очень мало. Может быть, всего один. Беречь надо.  
Однако одного только амеллова желания было для этого явно недостаточно. Далеко впереди, на границе освещённого текшей по краям коридора лавой пространства, уже виднелся достигавший потолка каменный завал, и Стражу стало ясно, что искать обходной путь всё-таки придётся. Отдалённый шорох искажённых скверной сознаний становился всё отчётливей, и Дайлен велел спутникам держаться настороже.  
И сам же проглядел опасность. Впрочем, Гаррет наверняка стал бы оправдывать его тем, что это было вовсе не порождение тьмы, а зверей – тех же глубинных охотников – учуять заранее Страж не мог.  
– Эт бронто, – сообщил опрокинувшийся на спину Огрен, щедрым жестом указав на пронесшуюся мимо них тушу – Ирвинг вовремя успел убраться из-под тяжёлых тумбообразных ног, Лелиана ускользнула от неповоротливой твари с грацией танцовщицы, а вот мужчинам пришлось хуже. Дайлен, получивший краем морды в грудь, поднялся, опершись на посох, и привычно набросил на эту… это… этого бронто ослабляющую порчу, с облегчением увидев, как вслед за его заклятием в бронированный бок зверя ударил файербол.  
Бронто взревел и, с потрясающей стремительностью развернувшись на месте, бросился на замершего у стены Гаррета.  
Тот хмылился так, как будто у него случилось какое-то великое счастье, и дайленовы вопли в духе «в сторону, идиот!» игнорировал напрочь. Амелл, наверное, даже порадовался бы тому, что впервые за всё проведённое в Орзаммаре время его кузен выглядит по-настоящему живым, но эту радость порядком портили две-три сотни килограмм запакованных в крепкую кожу мускулов, которые с немалой скоростью неслись прямо на Хоука. Заклинание паралича с клятой твари свалилось меньше чем через секунду, с трудом сотворённый Дайленом каменный кулак вообще не произвёл на неё никакого впечатления, и маг малодушно зажмурился, не желая смотреть на то, как его друга размажут по стенке.  
Казалось, от удара содрогнулись сами горы.  
– Цып-цып-цып, иди ко мне, я тебя убивать буду… – раздалось в последовавшей за этим зловещей тишине ласковое, почти томное воркование, и Амелл осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. На полном ходу врезавшийся в стену бронто трясся и мотал головой, будто стараясь вытряхнуть звон из ушей – которых у него, кстати, не было – а отскочивший в сторону Гаррет нахально тыкал его в задницу лезвием посоха, держа в свободной руке цепную молнию.  
Дайлен вспомнил, как ещё на полпути между Лотерингом и Морозными горами тот матерился в голос, требуя, чтобы остальные не мешали ему бить морду огру, и перестал удивляться. И мешать не стал тоже, только украдкой наложил на поразительно устойчивую – вся в гномов! – зверюгу ещё пару порч. И, подумав, добавил третью.  
– Ток он эта, бешеный, – добавил Огрен и, с хеканьем занеся секиру над плечом, двинулся к начинавшему реагировать на гарретовы действия бронто.  
– Ты про кого? – мелодичным голоском уточнила Лелиана, аккуратно придержав его за плечо.  
– Да про обоих, – поразмыслив, отозвался гном. После пары ударов молнией жаждавший крови зверь присмирел и явно решил, что собственная жизнь дороже, и попытался удрать, но ноги уже отказывались ему служить, и методично обрабатывавшему его заклинаниями разных школ Хоуку даже не пришлось переходить на бег.  
Однако поделиться результатами с остальными Гаррету не удалось. Амелл едва успел подать сигнал тревоги, как из ближайшего тоннеля посыпались порождения тьмы, и им разом стало не до разговоров.  
Издыхающий бронто, подбодрённый цепной молнией, с болезненным рёвом пронёсся сквозь передние ряды генлоков, дав им ещё несколько секунд. Отступившая назад, к невесть как появившейся на Перекрёстке возвышенности Лелиана со вскриком оступилась, а через мгновение радостно завизжала, и над головами пригнувшихся магов засвистели тяжёлые копья, пробивавшие по нескольку тварей за раз. Дайлен, на секунду отвлекшись от затянувшего половину коридора облака смерти, оглянулся назад и увидел, как лучница заправляет очередное копьё в покрытую пылью баллисту, на которой ещё валялось несколько не упавших после первых выстрелов камней.  
– А красиво, правда? – весело спросил Хоук, ткнув посохом в сторону поля боя. Страж торопливо развернулся обратно – лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как из его облака, переплетённого с гарретовой огненной бурей, вываливается потрёпанный гарлок-вожак. Порождение тьмы сделало шаг, другой, а потом рухнуло, и слабый огонёк его сознания угас.  
– А я и подраться-то не успел, – огорчённо изрёк Огрен, глядя на вихрящийся ком чёрно-оранжевого, и смачно харкнул на пол. Дайлен сосредоточенно сдвинул брови и через пару мгновений кивнул, и гном, тяжело вздохнув, ткнул пальцем в узкую щель за баллистой:  
– Вон, обход. Завал там обойти можно, тока там тож мерзости всякой навалом. Первым пойду, а то прям честному берсерку совсем делать нечего.  
Гаррет сглотнул и с явным трудом выдавил из себя улыбку, и подбежавший Ирвинг сочувственно тявкнул. Амелл обеспокоенно нахмурился, но отправлять кузена обратно он уже пытался и понял, что дело это совершенно безнадёжное. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что боев с «мерзостью» хватит, чтобы отвлечь Хоука от осознания того, что над ним нависает много тонн камня.  
Прежде, чем они выбрались с Перекрёстка Карридина – выбранный Огреном тоннель через некоторое время вывел их к гнезду глубинных охотников, а после ещё двух поворотов к следующему уцелевшему участку гномьего коридора – им пришлось уничтожить ещё три стаи порождений тьмы и невесть откуда взявшегося колдовского ужаса. Вход в тейг Ортан оказался затянут толстой мохнатой паутиной, и Дайлен брезгливо поёжился, до боли отчётливо вообразив предстоящие им бои с искажёнными скверной восьмилапыми тварями.  
Как оказалось, не ошибся; к счастью, пауки устойчивостью к магии не отличались, и послушно слабели от энтропийных заклинаний, а после гарретовых файерболов от них вообще оставались только длинные обугленные лапы. Перед этим, правда, перекипевшие паучьи внутренности взрывались, разламывая панцири, и в итоге весь отряд оказался по уши замазан какой-то вонючей субстанцией.  
Помимо пауков в тейге Ортан умудрялись вполне мирно сосуществовать порождения тьмы, потерявшие разум големы и духи павших гномов, и все они алкали крови незваных гостей. Когда у Лелианы кончились стрелы, и без того раздражённая грязью и вонью девушка отбросила ставший бесполезным лук и выхватила кинжалы, и блаженствовавший в гуще врагов Огрен, размахивавший своей секирой с энтузиазмом получившего своё первое оружие мальчишки, изрядно опешил.  
Однако через некоторое время враги закончились тоже, и Гаррет с Дайленом, переглянувшись, решили, что пора устраиваться на ночлег. Они уже ушли слишком далеко от Орзаммара, и возвращаться туда смысла не было, однако двигаться дальше, не дав себе хотя бы небольшой передышки, тоже было невозможно.  
Покрытый чёрной слизью Ирвинг, убедившись, что хозяин больше не собирается искать злобных тварей на свою шею, деловито ушлёпал куда-то в темноту, а спустя полчаса вернулся мокрым насквозь, но почти чистым. Мужчинам на грязь и запах было уже почти наплевать, но Лелиана не успокоилась до тех пор, пока не заставила всех троих ополоснуться в обнаруженном псом подземном ручье, а потом и сама просидела в ледяной воде минут сорок, оттирая пропитавшую волосы кровь.  
Успевший не один раз приложиться к какому-то из своих бурдюков Огрен натаскал откуда-то обломков угля, и в итоге у них даже был небольшой костёр и несколько кружек горячего травяного отвара. Однако Хоук, лишившись своего любимого повода отвлечься, всё равно сидел, опустив голову, и старался не отрывать взгляда от пламени, а по окончании своей вахты сразу завернулся в одеяло с головой и заснул. Или по крайней мере сделал вид.  
В подземных тоннелях время протекало незаметно. Дайлен досиживал свою стражу, задумчиво глядя на мерно сопевшего во сне мабари, и разбудил спутников сразу после того как пёс вскочил и начал вертеться вокруг него, игриво припадая на передние лапы. И Гаррет, и Лелиана казались отдохнувшими, так что он решил, что сделал всё как надо. Бурчавший что-то себе под нос Огрен выглядел как с похмелья – впрочем, он, похоже, всегда таким был.  
В необследованной части тейга Ортан обнаружилось ещё несколько генлоков, десяток сердитых призраков и восставший из чьего-то изорванного тела демон гордыни. После боя, пока Лелиана заматывала припарками раны вечно лезшего вперёд Хоука, Амелл побродил вокруг и помимо тела обнаружил ещё и записи незадачливого демонолога, а потом посвятил полчаса тому, чтобы втолковать своему временами очень безрассудному кузену, что так делать не надо. Ни демонов вызывать, ни лезть на Гордыню без тяжёлой брони.  
При виде очередного паучьего логова Лелиана передёрнулась и предложила обойти его стороной, и Страж чуть было не согласился. Однако за миг до того, как с его губ сорвалось повелительное «Идём дальше», Гаррет положил руку ему на плечо и ткнул пальцем в видневшуюся чуть в стороне, за паутиной, груду, подозрительно напоминавшую брошенные гномские рюкзаки.  
Огрен, не дожидаясь решения командира, кинулся к ним; Дайлен, конечно, мог его понять, учитывая то, что разыскивали они сейчас его пропавшую жену – однако на забравшегося в самый центр переплетённых паутинных канатов гнома тут же накинулись вылезшие из щелей пауки во главе с огромной, больше превратившейся Морриган, тварью. Бить мерзких созданий по одному было скучно и опасно, и Амелл отчаянно жалел, что из-за размахивавшего секирой в самом центре скопления пауков берсерка нельзя накрыть их всех парой площадных заклинаний.  
К концу боя Страж обнаружил, что у его ног скопилась целая куча паучьих лап, которые Ирвинг заботливо приносил ему сразу после того, как отрывал очередную от туловища. Он чуть было не засмеялся, но потом заметил, что из оставленных зубами мабари проломов в хитине продолжала сочиться липкая чёрная кровь, и его и без того изрядно пострадавшая в пути мантия стала ещё больше напоминать нищенские лохмотья. Хорошо хоть чары и руны пока держались.  
В вытащенных на свободное пространство рюкзаках были в основном припасы – уже изрядно заплесневевшие или подгнившие, по большей части – несколько спальников, кружек и мисок и пара точильных камней. То, что в столь отдалённом тейге бывали гномы, определённо должно было что-то значить, но им так и не удалось обнаружить что-нибудь способное пролить хоть какой-то свет на произошедшее.  
– А тут ещё что-то есть, – вдруг проговорила Лелиана, кусками подсохшей паутины оттиравшая пятна крови с брони, и, перегнувшись через лежавший почти у самой стены валун, вытащила из щели небольшую сумку с оборванным ремнём. – Дайлен, тут книжка какая-то!  
– Давай сюда, – вскинулся Страж. Нет, было бы глупо надеяться, что это окажется путевой журнал экспедиции Бранки с подробными указаниями вроде: «После тейга Ортан поверните налево, а потом двигайтесь по четвёртому коридору справа, спуститесь на два уровня вниз, мы застряли там», но любая подсказка могла им помочь. Хоть какая-то…  
То, что все они задержали дыхание, Амелл осознал лишь тогда, когда Огрен всхлипнул и тихонько завыл, увидев на первой странице дату – около двух месяцев назад – и первую запись, начинавшуюся со слов «Я, Бранка – Совершенная Бранка, мать их! – возвращаюсь к своим поискам».  
– И что она искала? – торопливо листая книжку, оказавшуюся дневником Совершенной, отстранённо поинтересовался Страж. Уже взявший себя в руки – не без помощи содержимого своих бурдюков – гном ругнулся и неохотно объяснил:  
– Наковальню Пустоты. Её создал Совершенный Карридин много веков назад, и она давно была утеряна. Бранка всегда… всегда была слегка на ней сдвинута, а уж когда её провозгласили Совершенной, и вовсе с катушек съехала. Меня бросила, в архивы закопалась, то и дело на Глубинных Тропах пропадала… вот и пропала совсем.  
– Ладно, найдём мы твою Бранку, – пробормотал Дайлен, добравшись, наконец, до конца записей и перечитывая последние. – Хорошее, однако, название – Мёртвые Рвы… Она как раз туда и направилась. Вроде надо на северо-восток тейга Ортан, и там будет коридор с изображением… А не знаю, что это за изображение. В общем, ищите закорючку с семью лапами и квадратным глазом.  
– И что это должно означать? – мрачновато поинтересовался Гаррет, старательно выискивая взглядом, кого бы убить. Как назло, всё живое, даже порождения тьмы, разбежалось подальше от устроенного ими тарарама, и отступнику волей-неволей приходилось сдерживаться.  
– Найдём Совершенную – спросишь, – пожал плечами Амелл и, поднявшись на ноги, двинулся на северо-восток.  
Мёртвые Рвы, ради разнообразия, оказались действительно рвами. Вернее, одним рвом – широкой, в полтора полёта стрелы пропастью, через которую был перекинут каменный мост. Страж поморщился: ощущение было такое, будто это ущелье было битком забито порождениями тьмы, от гулкого шёпота в висках запульсировала острая боль. На несколько мгновений у него потемнело в глазах, и он не сразу заметил, что на ближнем краю пропасти, перед мостом, ровными рядами стоят гномы. Их потрёпанная броня в вечном полумраке Глубинных Троп совершенно сливалась с пыльным камнем.  
– Пошли поможем, что ли, – нахмурившись, проговорил Хоук. Мост, в отличие от всего остального, освещён был весьма неплохо – и по нему катилась волна порождений тьмы. Гномы вдруг поднялись, сделали несколько шагов вперёд и остановились, сомкнув щиты; атака захлебнулась, и через несколько минут тварей сбросили в пропасть.  
Вот только на другой её стороне уже собралась ещё одна толпа…  
– Что они вообще тут забыли? – недоумённо пробормотал себе под нос Амелл, торопливо взбираясь по ведущей к площадке перед мостом лестнице. Ответа он, в общем-то, не ждал – всяко не раньше, чем ему удастся добраться до командира этих самоубийц – и изрядно удивился, когда приглядевшийся к стоявшему в углу пыльному знамени Огрен со странной, почти пренебрежительной интонацией бросил:  
– Это Мёртвый Легион.  
– Пока ещё не очень мёртвый, – хмыкнул Гаррет, глядя, как ловко снова двинувшиеся вперёд гномы рубят первых добравшихся до них генлоков, и швырнул цепную молнию в грудь подошедшему слишком близко к краю моста огру. Тот дёрнулся в судороге и, не удержавшись, с рёвом рухнул вниз.  
– Да не, эт не то, – покачал головой берсерк, задумался на мгновение, а потом махнул рукой: – Щас подерусь чутка, а потом расскажу.  
Дайлен покачал головой и, остановившись на несколько мгновений, аккуратно поставил на ближний край моста облако смерти, надеясь, что и Огрену, и членам неведомого Мёртвого Легиона хватит ума не лезть в зловещий чёрный туман. Через несколько мгновений черноту снова прочертили оранжевые вспышки пламени, и умудрявшиеся всё-таки пробиться через два смертоносных заклятия огры и гарлоки-вожаки стали выглядеть ещё более жалко.  
– Почему ж у тебя облако дольше стоит? – с досадой вопросил Хоук. – И как же я тогда на Арене умудрился две бури сложить… – Отступник сосредоточенно прикусил язык, но молнии электрической бури всё равно засверкали в тёмном тумане лишь после того, как угасли языки пламени, и он раздражённо ругнулся. – А тут пока вторую сотворю – первая гаснет, ну хоть ты тресни…  
– Облако смерти высасывает жизнь из тех, кто в него попал, – наставительно сказал Дайлен, накладывая ослабляющее заклинание на подобравшегося к первым рядам Мертвого Легиона огра. – И подпитывается за счёт их жизненной силы. А твои заклинания черпают энергию из тебя самого, поэтому тебе пока просто не хватает навыка на то, чтобы одновременно поддерживать уже готовое заклинание и творить ещё одно того же уровня. Не переживай, приспособишься со временем.  
– Звиняйте, что прерываю, господа чародеи, ток у нас тут твари пока что кончились, – откашлявшись, заявил широкоплечий, почти квадратный гном с покрытыми шрамами лицом. За его спиной стояли ещё несколько бойцов, и выражения их лиц почему-то вдруг напомнили Амеллу Ирвинга, Первого Чародея Ферелденского Круга. – Я, значицца, Кардол, командир Мертвого Легиона. А вы кто такие будете и чего вас сюда занесло?  
– Я Дайлен Амелл, Серый Страж, – церемонно поклонился маг. – Мы разыскиваем Совершенную Бранку, и обнаружили сведения, заставившие нас предположить, что она направилась сюда.  
– Ох ты, давно Серые Стражи у нас не появлялись. – Во взгляде Кардола заметно прибавилось уважения, и гном, потерев изъязвленный старыми ожогами подбородок, покачал головой: – Была тут одна баба с отрядом. Совсем сумасшедшая, я вам так скажу. Тоже всё заладила, что надо ей на другую сторону, и хоть ты тресни. И ведь живые ещё, не то что мы…  
– Так и вы ж пока вроде шевелитесь, – заметил Гаррет.  
– Мы – Мёртвый Легион, – строго поглядев на него, проговорил Кардол. – Преступники. Для всего народа Камня мы уже мертвы, а то, что руки пока оружием махать могут – так это временно. Пока какой шустрый гарлок не доберётся. Зато за нашими спинами живые – живут. Даже почти в безопасности.  
– Вот оно как, – задумчиво проговорил Хоук и, к немалому дайленову удивлению, церемонно поклонился гному: – Значит, ты погиб с честью, командир Кардол.  
– Понимаешь, ххе, – неожиданно ухмыльнулся тот и снова повернулся к Амеллу: – Не лез бы ты туда, Страж. Молоденький ещё, коли я что в вас, наземниках, понимаю, не губил бы ты жизнь за бабу эту сумасшедшую… Даром что Совершенная, а и слепому видно – последний разум растеряла.  
– Да нет, надо, – вздохнув, покачал головой Дайлен. – Она мне для дела нужна, очень. Говоришь, на ту сторону пошла?  
– Верно, – кивнул Кардол. – Хорошо они дрались, я уж было подумал заслон туда перенести, да только как они в тоннели ушли – так туда столько тварей набежало, чуть отсюда нас не выбили. Так что мы с вами не пойдём, ваш-то отряд маленький, авось тихой сапой да проскочите, а вот нас тут всех без толку положат. Хоть и мёртвые мы, а раньше сроку в Камень никому не хочется.  
– Логично, – пробормотал себе под нос Страж и, подняв голову, задумчиво осмотрел мост. Для обороны место и впрямь было очень удобным, и на мгновение ему даже стало жаль, что им нужно идти дальше. – Честь Мёртвого Легиона да будет восславлена в веках. Прощай, Кардол, я был бы рад сражаться рядом с тобой в бою против Архидемона…  
– Так это ж мне пришлось бы под это ваше небо вылезти, – хмыкнул гном. – Я уж как-нибудь тут.  
Хорошо, что он не успел начать надеяться, думал Дайлен, перешагивая через тело иссушенного его собственным заклятием гарлока и аккуратно обходя провал в каменной кладке моста. Мёртвый Легион, всё время своего существования беспрерывно сражавшийся с порождениями тьмы, мог бы стать существенным подспорьем в борьбе с Мором… Хорошо, что он подумал об этом лишь после того, как ему отказали.  
Когда они добрались почти до середины моста, на него вновь хлынули порождения тьмы. Амелл тут же остановился и поставил облако смерти чуть поодаль, ближе к дальнему его краю, чтобы оно целиком закрывало тварям путь. Замерший в нескольких шагах перед ним Гаррет сотворил огненную бурю так, чтобы площади заклятий перекрывались лишь наполовину, увеличив общую область поражения, и теперь ударами каменных кулаков сбивал генлоков в пропасть, стараясь не задеть носившегося среди обессиленных магией существ Огрена.  
Поток порождений тьмы казался неиссякаемым. И гораздо опасней массивных и ошеломительно сильных, но довольно неповоротливых огров или живучих гарлоков-вожаков оказались крикуны, тощие, хлипкие и поразительно ловкие. Хуже всего было то, что заметить их можно было лишь за несколько мгновений до того, как они наносили удар, и даже чутьё Серого Стража иногда давало сбой.  
Однако через какое-то время звучавший в его разуме шёпот порождений тьмы стих, и Дайлен наконец пришёл в себя. Всё ещё стоявший впереди, будто защищая его собственным телом, Гаррет покачнулся и тяжело оперся на посох, и маг торопливо кинулся вперёд, шаря в поясной сумке в поисках исцеляющих зелий и лириума.  
– Цел, маленький братик? – стерев заливавшую кровь лицо, хрипло поинтересовался Хоук, и Амелл едва сдержал желание потрясти его как следует, чтобы убрать с его губ эту дурацкую самоуверенную ухмылку. И плевать, что он чуть не в одиночку положил тут почти треть навалившихся на них тварей…  
– Сам ты маленький! – в итоге огрызнулся Дайлен, торопливо запихивая в разрез гарретовой мантии припарку и прижимая её к коже. Кровотечение тут же начало уменьшаться, но у него в затылке уже пульсировал шепоток новой волны порождений тьмы, а кузен всё ещё выглядел так, что его хотелось закопать во избежание неприятностей.  
За лириумом Хоук потянулся уже самостоятельно, резко повернул голову на шум и хозяйским жестом отодвинул Стража за спину, а потом на них снова налетели враги.  
Через несколько минут Дайлен обнаружил, что к проклятиям энтропийным, с жестовой и энергетической компонентами, машинально прибавляет проклятия вербальные; и хотя порождениям тьмы от упоминания их матерей в непристойных положениях не было ни жарко, ни холодно, самому ему от этого почему-то становилось немного легче.  
Мост закончился как-то совсем неожиданно. Амелл чуть не споткнулся о лежавший вровень с граничными столбиками труп крикуна, носившего на себе следы воздействия огня, молнии и гарретова посоха, и наконец смог толком оглядеться. Справа, возле побитой статуи какого-то гномского Совершенного, Гаррет с Огреном слаженно добивали последнего загнанного в угол огра, а Ирвинг с Лелианой уже начали потрошить тела в поисках трофеев. Лучнице больше нравились предположительно магические побрякушки, а псу – ветхая кожаная броня, о которую можно было славно почесать зубы.  
– Эх, нам бы таких побольше, – с сожалением проговорил подошедший сзади Кардол. – Спасибо, Страж. Мёртвый Легион теперь встанет здесь, и если будешь возвращаться той же дорогой – мы постараемся расчистить путь.  
Дайлен рассеянно кивнул и отправился собирать своих, тихонько надеясь на то, что кишевшие в окрестных тоннелях порождения тьмы дадут им хотя бы час передышки. Потому что даже Гаррет при появлении новых тварей уже не демонстрировал буйной радости, и это было самым надёжным признаком того, что им пора ненадолго прекратить искать приключения на свои задницы.  
Однако у судьбы явно были другие планы.  
В извилистых коридорах, открывавшихся за высокими воротами возле моста, не нашлось ни одного подходящего для привала места, а в первой же пещерке на них накинулись ходячие скелеты. Амелл на мгновение опешил – он ожидал нападения не раньше, чем через два поворота, и из-за обилия в Мёртвых Рвах порождений тьмы успел почти забыть о том, что даже здесь встречаются опасности, которые он не сможет почувствовать заранее. Впрочем, скелеты исправно рассыпались от ударов огреновой секиры и гарретовых файерболов, и уже через десять минут они смогли продолжить путь.  
И в следующей же пещере наткнулись на пару огров со свитой. Хоук вдруг решил заняться экспериментами и вместо огненной сотворил ледяную бурю; как и следовало ожидать, не отработанное толком заклятие развалилось куда раньше, чем то, которое он творил чуть ли не на одном дыхании, однако своё дело оно всё-таки сделало – оба огра застыли, любезно подставив голые животы секире гнома, и уже через минуту упали замертво. Твари более мелкие, попав под наложенную Дайленом заразную порчу, и вовсе передохли сами, и маг начал подозревать, что им предстоит встретиться с чем-то куда более коварным, чем все прежние опасности.  
Но никакой неведомой жути им так и не встретилось. Зато, порядком поблуждав по тоннелям и полуразрушенным коридорам, они обнаружили, что оказались в тупике. Единственный возможный выход перекрывали толстые металлические двери – запертые, как и следовало ожидать – на которых зловеще мерцали нейтрализующие руны. Гаррет, посмотрев на это, только поморщился и молча покачал головой: не было смысла даже пытаться. Дайлен вопросительно глянул на Лелиану и, обнаружив на лице лучницы искреннее непонимание того, с какой стороны вообще подступиться к этим замкам, скомандовал привал.  
Отдых явно пошёл всем на пользу. Огрен, пару раз приложившись к одной из припрятанных в сапогах фляг, провозгласил, что где-то неподалёку непременно должен быть ключ, и они отправились на поиски. Сновавший вокруг отряда Ирвинг только виновато поскуливал и грустно смотрел на хозяина, зато Лелиана вскоре обнаружила какой-то богато украшенный и подозрительно хорошо сохранившийся зал, и все принялись обшаривать стоявшие в нишах сундуки.  
Вот тогда-то и стало ясно, почему зал остался почти целым, а порождения тьмы в окрестных пещерах были слабыми и чахлыми.  
Против духов давно почивших гномов стихийная магия, как и материальное оружие, оказалась почти бесполезна. Зубы мабари, на шкуру которого зачарованной краской были нанесены шаманские узоры, оказались несколько эффективнее, но всё равно схватка в конце концов свелась к тому, что Амелл и призраки соревновались друг с другом в том, кто быстрее высосет жизнь из противника. Победил всё-таки Страж – не без помощи Гаррета с Лелианой, вовремя совавших ему в зубы склянки с лириумом и исцеляющим зельем – но после этого ему хотелось только лечь и сдохнуть, а не идти куда-то искать треклятую Совершенную.  
Зато пока Дайлен отлёживался в уголке в обнимку со встревоженным псом, остальные члены отряда закончили обыскивать сундуки. Помимо заветного ключа и некоторого количества золота и побрякушек в них обнаружились какие-то древние грамоты и печать Мёртвого Легиона. Особого смысла в этих записях Амелл не обнаружил, но на всякий случай решил прихватить их с собой – что-то подсказывало, что пригодятся.  
Гаррет то и дело бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды, явно готовясь взять командование на себя и первым делом отдать приказ в духе «А сейчас, маленький Страж, мы отдыхаем, так что заткнись и спи», но старательно улыбавшийся в ответ Дайлен вскоре обнаружил, что ободряющая улыбка почти перестала быть притворной, и решительно поднялся на ноги. Хоук вопросительно приподнял бровь, но возражать всё-таки не стал.  
За треклятой дверью высотой в три человеческих роста оказался узкий и низкий тоннель, и Амелл окончательно перестал понимать, по какому принципу строилось это поселение. Стоявший за его плечом Гаррет звучно скрипнул зубами, но затем зажёг в ладони яркий жёлтый светлячок и шагнул в медленно отступавшую перед ним темноту. Огрен глухо ругнулся и, взяв секиру наизготовку, поторопился обогнать опять полезшего вперёд отступника.  
Однако в тоннелях оказалось тихо и пусто. Дайлен внимательно прислушивался, но булькающий говорок порождений тьмы отзывался слабым шорохом только на самой границе сознания, и он невольно расслабился, положившись на бдительность шагавших впереди бойцов.  
И чуть не подскочил, когда его окружил тихий, эхом отзывающийся в костях голос с неуловимо знакомой жутковатой хрипотцой:  
– В первый день они пришли, всех с собою унесли…


	8. Chapter 8

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Отряд замер на месте.  
– Значит, не только я это слышал? – проговорил Дайлен, явно не требуя ответа. Помолчал несколько мгновений и поинтересовался: – Есть какие-нибудь дельные предложения?  
– Ну, в ужасе бросать оружие и с воплями бежать обратно уже поздно, – с мрачной усмешкой отозвался Хоук. Правую руку вдруг пронзило острой болью, он с удивлением посмотрел на судорожно стиснувшие посох пальцы и усилием воли разжал их. Он никогда не думал, что ему хватит силы превратить крепкое, отполированное годами прикосновений дерево в щепки, но в это мгновение подобное вдруг перестало казаться совсем уж невозможным.  
– Порождений тьмы поблизости нет, – на мгновение прикрыв глаза, сообщил Страж. – Больших скоплений нет точно, одиночки… не ближе полумили напрямую. Но тут не только они бывают…  
– Помним, – отозвался Гаррет и, сглотнув, двинулся вперёд. Посох он на всякий случай перехватил лезвием вперёд, а мерцавший над левой ладонью светлячок поменял на огненный шар. Огрен глухо буркнул что-то и тяжело затопал вслед за ним.  
– В день второй они напали, и кого-то пожевали, – с каким-то меланхоличным злорадством уведомил голос за третьим поворотом тоннеля.  
Вынюхивавший что-то впереди Ирвинг замер на полушаге и принялся вертеть головой, шумно сопя, но в конце концов только недоуменно тявкнул и вопросительно посмотрел на хозяина. Хоук глубоко вздохнул, стараясь избавиться от передавившего горло комка, и тоскливо поглядел в темноту. Неровно мерцавшее над его ладонью пламя почти не давало света, и в его мысли начинал прокрадываться какой-то совсем детский, глупый страх. Ну в самом деле, разве может быть что-то глупее взрослого мужчины, который вдруг испугался того, что открывающийся перед ним коридор – на самом деле пасть какого-то гигантского мерзкого червя, готовящегося проглотить добычу?  
– Пусто, – мрачно подтвердил Дайлен, как будто услышав его мысли, и Гаррет, затылком почувствовав знакомое уже морозно-хрусткое напряжение готового к бою энтропийного заклятия, заставил себя двинуться дальше. Нечего кукситься, маленькому кузену сейчас наверняка ещё страшнее…  
– В пятый день к нам заглянули, и девчонку умыкнули, – ностальгически изрёк голос через пару десятков шагов. Звук противной дрожью отозвался где-то глубоко в животе Хоука, и отступник до хруста стиснул зубы, а голос, не дав им прийти в себя, тут же добавил: – В день шестой девчонки крик прямо в душу к нам проник.  
– Что ж я эту колыбельную в детстве не знал, – стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали насмешливо и пренебрежительно, проговорил Гаррет. – А то я так мучился в своё время, придумывая Карверу сказочки на ночь…  
– Карвер бы тебя обсмеял, – авторитетно сказал Дайлен. Подумал и поправился: – Наверное.  
Хоук хмыкнул и чуть заметно кивнул. Он бы и сам изрядно посмеялся над такими нескладными стишками – будь он наверху, в уютном безопасном доме, с семьёй. Или хотя бы просто наверху… Но в узком кишкообразном коридоре… Ему начинало казаться, что его уже проглотили и вот-вот начнут переваривать, а он этого даже не заметит.  
– В день седьмой ей через рот рвотой вспучили живот, – сообщил ставший ещё более хриплым голос, когда Гаррет уже начал надеяться на то, что это были просто очередные старые призраки, которым быстро наскучила нелепая игра. Но вдобавок ко всем своим странностям гулкий, эхом отзывающийся сам на себя голос определённо казался живым.  
– Я не хочу этого слышать, не хочу этого слышать, – безостановочно бормотала себе под нос Лелиана, в пальцах которой ломалось оперение уже наложенной на тетиву стрелы. Изящная кисть девушки чуть заметным плавным движением пошла назад, натягивая лук, и Хоук машинально сдвинулся в сторону, уходя с линии огня. Однако святая сестра тут же пришла в себя и, чуть заметно вздрогнув, торопливо закинула лук на плечо.  
– Наверно, все об этом и сами догадались, но по-моему, нам надо побыстрее найти это и убить, – напряжённо проговорил Амелл и, встретившись взглядом с кузеном, повелительно указал на темневший впереди тоннель.  
– В день восьмой тварьё игралось, над девчонкой издевалось, – мстительно сообщило эхо. Гаррет поднял руку с огненным шаром, стараясь получше осветить открывшуюся перед ними пещеру – но и она оказалась пуста. На стенах темнели полосы полустёршейся резьбы, кое-где валялись куски отколовшегося камня, но ничего живого – или не-мёртвого – в пределах видимости не было.  
– Интересно, порождениям тьмы оно конкурент или союзник? – рассеянно спросил сам у себя Страж. Моргнул несколько раз, явно заставляя себя сосредоточиться, и отстранённо пояснил: – Они уже совсем близко, и их… не то чтобы много, но и явно не мало. Я даже не знаю, что было бы лучше. Если оно ими питается, то порождений будет меньше, а оно станет сильнее, но если они заодно…  
– Найдём – узнаем, – торопливо оборвал его Хоук. Почему-то ему казалось, что без знания именно этих подробностей он вполне обойдётся.  
– В день девятый девка злобно стала жрать себе подобных, – торжествующе изрекла темнота. Вслед за этим раздалось чуть слышное зловещее хихиканье, и трусивший впереди Ирвинг прижал уши и испуганно заскулил.  
Гаррет почти с облегчением ощутил, как тягучий, давящий ужас наконец начал переплавляться в кипящую ярость, кровавой пеленой заволакивающую глаза, и стремительно двинулся вперёд, обгоняя союзников. Пока он ещё помнил, что это свои.  
Эхо их шагов изменилось, стало глуше и глубже, и Дайлен, не дожидаясь просьбы, бросил поверх его головы яркий желтый светлячок. По ступенькам, спускавшимся к полу широкой, явно рукотворной пещеры, Хоук уже почти бежал, и лежавший на его ладони огненный шар обволакивал сжавшиеся на комке пламени пальцы красноватым сиянием. Впереди, не требуя даже серостражевого чутья, остро чувствовалась опасность, и Гаррет чуть не рычал от нетерпения.  
– Вот она пирует сладко и готовится стать – Маткой!!! – прогрохотал уже ничем не напоминавший человеческий голос, и отступник со свирепым воплем пустил огненную волну навстречу посыпавшимся из тоннелей порождениям тьмы.  
Каким он был глупцом, думая, что ему было уже известно, что такое счастье.  
Успевшие давно надоесть крики сгоравших заживо генлоков казались самой прекрасной музыкой на свете, куда там хору молоденьких, старательно выводящих Песнь Света послушниц. Тугая плоть гарлока-вожака под лезвием посоха расходилась двумя бордово-чёрными волнами, Гаррет уклонился от ответного удара и, провернув клинок, вырвал его из гарлочьего сердца. В ногу попытался вцепиться обожжённый крикун, на плечах которого среди обугленных мышц слабо серели пропитанные чёрной кровью кости, Хоук пинком сломал ему шею и развернулся, ища новую добычу.  
Но добычи не было. Отступник вздёрнул верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки, пригнулся, выискивая не взглядом даже, собственной магией хоть что-нибудь живое, но среди слабо потрескивавших, вонявших палёным мясом и скверной углей уже никого не осталось. Гаррет разочарованно вздохнул и скользящим шагом двинулся к выбранному наугад тоннелю, когда заметил слева, среди изодранных его ледовой бурей трупов, какое-то движение. Он радостно замурлыкал и поднял мгновенно одевшийся в огненное сияние посох, но тут его плечо жестко сжала чья-то рука, и смутно знакомый голос произнёс:  
– Погоди-ка, старший братец.  
Хоук нахмурился: голос означал безопасность и тепло, но ведь только что он знал, что вокруг него угроза, которую надо уничтожить… И вон то, движущееся, тоже. Уничтожить, обязательно, чтобы маленький-свой за его спиной мог и дальше спокойно резвиться…  
Чужие пальцы с силой сжали его плечо, глубоко впиваясь в мышцы, но резкая боль почему-то вызвала не очередную вспышку ослепляющей ярости, а как будто наоборот, отрезвила. Гаррет непонимающе моргнул, и Дайлен, глядя мимо него на приближающееся создание, терпеливо повторил:  
– Подожди, это убить ты всегда успеешь. Но что-то здесь не так просто…  
Существо подходило к ним медленно, как будто его плохо слушались ноги. Невысокое, грязное – как, впрочем, и всё остальное на Глубинных Тропах – оно отдалённо напоминало гнома…  
– Геспит! – изумлённо воскликнул Огрен, когда создание пересекло границу освещённого круга и упрямо двинулось дальше. Берсерк сердито подёргал косички, свисавшие с правого уса, и сварливо изрёк: – Мало тебе того, что жену у меня свела, так и опять под ноги лезешь! Бранка где?  
– Ты её знаешь? – переспросил Амелл, настороженно глядя на гномку. Та явно была нездорова, бледную кожу испещряли неровные тёмные пятна, а светлые, серовато-русые волосы болтались вокруг лица, словно водоросли, заслоняя глаза.  
– А то б я не знал! – глухо проворчал Огрен. – Геспит, а ну живо говори, куда Бранка двинула!  
– Бранка бросила нас, – вдруг проговорила женщина, когда они уже почти отчаялись получить ответ. Просто взять её за плечи и тряхнуть, привлекая внимание, никому и в голову не пришло. Она помолчала с полвдоха и слабым скрипучим голосом повторила: – Бросила нас. А они нашли.  
– Кто – они? – переспросил Гаррет, чувствуя, как поутихшая было жажда крови снова зашевелилась в груди тёплыми змеиными кольцами.  
– Они, – глухо повторила Геспит. – Забрали их. Забрали всех… А мужчин съели.  
– Почему-то мне это не нравится, – пробормотал себе под нос Страж и, решительно шагнув к ней, спокойно велел: – Почтенная Геспит, расскажите нам, что здесь произошло.  
Хоук напрягся. Нужно было шагнуть вперёд, прикрыть младшего своим телом, но он попросту не мог сдвинуться с места. Было в странной гномке что-то куда более неестественное, чем в обычных порождениях тьмы, какая-то пробиравшая до глубины души жуть…  
Геспит подняла голову и уставилась прямо в глаза Амеллу, и отступник, вздрогнув, наконец сбросил оцепенение и рывком задвинул кузена за спину. Дайлен, впрочем, тут же высунул голову из-за его плеча и снова ровно проговорил:  
– Расскажите, пожалуйста.  
– Бранка бросила нас, – тягуче пробормотала гномка. Взгляд её помутневших, с белёсыми зрачками глаз поплыл, голова начала трястись, как у древней старухи, а губы шевелились не в такт словам, словно издыхающие в судорогах гусеницы. – Бранка бросила… ушла в Наковальню. А они забрали нас. Забрали Рикку… Рикка теперь ест нас!  
– Что? – недоуменно спросил Страж, но в ответ ему послышалось только истерическое хихиканье женщины. Она медленно подняла судорожно дёргавшуюся руку, указывая на него, и Гаррет торопливо отступил, заставив кузена тоже сделать несколько шагов назад.  
– Рикка теперь рожает им новых, – продолжая смеяться, радостно сообщила Геспит. – И ест ваших мужчин. И я скоро стану, ведь Бранка нас бросила! А Бранка не станет, Бранка ушла, Бранка чистая… Совершенная! А ты слышишь голоса, но ты не такой, ты не сможешь рожать нам новых… Генлоками зовёте их, мучите, убиваете, а мы рожаем новых!..  
– Лучше бы я этого не слышал, – не сдержавшись, пробормотал себе под нос Хоук. Молча дрожавшая возле его левого плеча Лелиана, всхлипнув, кинулась в угол и её вывернуло. Отступнику отчаянно хотелось последовать её примеру, но было нельзя: между странной тварью и Дайленом больше никого не было.  
– Кое-что начинает проясняться, – неестественно спокойным тоном заметил Амелл. Его лежавшие на локте Гаррета пальцы судорожно сжимались и разжимались, но голос по-прежнему звучал ровно: – Геспит, слышишь меня? Ты станешь маткой, так? Станешь рожать генлоков?  
Гномка только засмеялась и двинулась к уходящему вниз тоннелю, шаркая ногами, но подтверждения, в общем-то, и не требовалось.  
– Вот, значит, откуда они берутся, – заключил Страж. Глубоко вздохнул и равнодушно приказал: – Гаррет, убей.  
Хоук, не задумавшись ни на секунду, выбросил вперёд руку – на ней, оказывается, давно цвело готовое к бою пламя – и перекошенную фигурку Геспит окутало дымно-оранжевым. Женщина упала, не издав ни звука, и огонь с шипением принялся пожирать искажённую скверной плоть. Всего пара минут – и от неё не осталось ничего, кроме углей.  
– Вот так-то, старший братик, – наставительным тоном, выдававшим глубокий шок даже лучше восковой бледности и расширенных зрачков, протянул Амелл. – Так скверна и действует. И не смей больше вести себя неаккуратно, да?  
– Я рожать генлоков точно не смогу, – машинально отозвался Гаррет. Дайлен нервно хихикнул и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу:  
– Конечно. Ты просто умрёшь. А потом меня убьёт дядя Малькольм. Так что будь осторожен, хорошо?  
– И что дальше? – дрожащим голосом спросила вернувшаяся к ним Лелиана, и Страж, ненадолго задумавшись, указал на тот коридор, к которому направлялась Геспит:  
– Продолжим поиски.  
Тоннели были, как и прежде, пустынны. Амелл, чуявший неподалёку присутствие порождений тьмы, настороженно хмурился, однако нападать на них никто не торопился. Хоук почти начал об этом жалеть, но в этот момент рысивший впереди Ирвинг замер и принялся шумно принюхиваться.  
– Впереди что-то есть, – сообщил Страж. – Совсем недалеко. Оно… странное. Непохоже на то, с чем мы сталкивались раньше… Ой, бля!  
– Это плохое слово, маленький братик, – наставительно сказал отступник, хотя и у него самого на языке вертелись слова не более цензурные.  
С расстояния в два полёта стрелы «странное» казалось огромной грудой бесформенной колышущейся плоти, слабо освещённой торчавшими на стенах пещеры гнилушками, и Гаррет был неколебимо уверен, что рассматривать это создание… или предмет… более пристально ему вовсе не хочется.  
– Похоже, это и есть матка, – почесав подбородок, меланхолично изрёк явно не испытывавший подобных затруднений Дайлен и, поразмыслив, добавил: – Нам стоит изучить её поподробней.  
– А может, давай мы её вначале убьём? – передёрнувшись, предложил Хоук. Он начинал подозревать, что чутьё Серых Стражей – или нечто ему подобное – оказалось заразным; от самого присутствия матки у него мороз шёл по коже и к горлу подкатывала дурнота.  
– А вдруг она не дастся аккуратно убить? – усомнился Амелл, и Лелиана, не выдержав, начала тихонько всхлипывать:  
– Дайлен, ну пожалуйста, не надо… Пусть её просто не станет!  
Глаза державшегося с потрясающим самообладанием мага широко распахнулись, он открыл рот, закрыл и, торопливо отведя взгляд от плачущей лучницы, с мольбой воззрился на кузена.  
– Давай убьём, – кивнул Гаррет. – Слышишь же, дама просит. – О том, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он сам присоединится к просьбам дамы, он умолчал.  
– Ну ладно, – неохотно сказал Страж. Почесал нос и укоризненно добавил: – Но если бы мы её изучили, то лучше поняли бы, как таких дальше убивать…  
Дожидаться реакции Дайлен не стал и двинулся вперёд, подходя к твари на нужное для наложения заклятия расстояние. Хоук поторопился вслед за ним, отчего-то стараясь выбирать участки, на которых были видны пласты прочного гранита, и зажёг в левой руке мощный огненный шар. Амелл поднял руку, и тушу матки окутал прозрачный туман какой-то порчи, и в ту же секунду Гаррет ударил тоже.  
Уже через минуту он понял, что выхода у них попросту не было, потому что единственный выход из этих тоннелей перекрывало тело твари. Сдвинуться с места матка не могла – её туша, как видно, была лишена необходимых для этого мускулов – но при этом далеко и метко плевалась какой-то ядовитой слизью, а её щупальца с крючковатыми костяными зубцами, то и дело вылезавшие из покрывавшего пол почти целиком перегноя, способны были одним движением перебить глотку противнику. Да к тому же на её зов исправно являлись толпы генлоков – иногда тощие, бледные, словно новорожденные, иногда уже успевшие заматереть и окрепнуть…  
Обычные порождения тьмы нравились ему намного, намного больше, решил в конце концов отступник. Генлоки, гарлоки и даже огры исправно вспыхивали от его файерболов и бились в судорогах, получив удар молнии, каменные кулаки ломали их рёбра и плющили внутренности. При попытке поджечь матку у него создавалось впечатление, что он тщетно пытается вскипятить огромный, с неё размером, котёл воды; цепные молнии растворялись в её туше, словно не найдя нервов и мускулов, которые можно было бы скрутить спазмом; каменные кулаки бестолково мяли упругую вонючую плоть и отскакивали, сбивая с ног суетившихся вокруг генлоков… Дайленово облако смерти, чёрной ватой окутывавшее тварь, успешно сосало из неё жизненные силы, но Амелл при этом хмурился так, что Гаррету стало понятно: для того, чтобы прикончить её таким способом, потребовалось бы куда больше времени и сил, чем имелось у его кузена.  
Оставалась последняя возможность.  
– Стой!!! – истошно завопил Страж, но Хоук и не подумал замедлить шаг. Стоило остановиться хоть на миг – и хлеставшие вокруг щупальца, вблизи оказавшиеся ещё кошмарнее, чем казалось раньше, его попросту пришибли бы. – Остановись, ненормальный!!  
– Порчу! – не оборачиваясь, гаркнул Гаррет и, перескочив через попавшегося под ноги уже полудохлого генлока, всадил лезвие посоха в сероватый слизистый бок матки.  
Тварь взревела и раздула щёки, готовясь плюнуть ядом в надоедливую букашку, но вдруг замерла и растерянно завертела головой, как будто перестала понимать, где находится. Хоук воспользовался удобным моментом и широким взмахом клинка распорол ей живот. Ему под ноги тут же хлынула густая, омерзительно вонявшая жидкость с какими-то тёмными комками, и он, стараясь не приглядываться к ней, принялся создавать снежную бурю. Дрожавшая перед его лицом плоть чуть заметно сжалась и как будто потеряла плотность, Гаррет мельком отметил пронзивший её невидимый туман очередного амеллова проклятия и, невероятным усилием воли вбив центровой узел бури в брюхо матки, кинулся прочь.  
– Я тебя сам урою! – в ярости орал Дайлен, не переставая накладывать на тварь все известные ему порчи. Хоук, споткнувшись о хаотично метавшееся щупальце, рухнул ему под ноги и отполз ещё дальше, привалившись спиной к скале. Проку с него после таких упражнений уже не было, сил не хватило бы даже посох поднять.  
Впрочем, этого и не понадобилось. Снежная буря у него получилась слабенькая, едва выходящая за границы тела матки, но этого оказалось достаточно. Заклятию не хватало энергии, чтобы целиком превратить её в лёд, и замерзшие осколки её крови колебались под серой кожей, разрывая внутренности в клочья. Матка глухо взвыла, захлёбываясь собственным ядом, её щупальца обмякли и распластались по полу, а вызванные на помощь порождения тьмы принялись растерянно кружить по пещере, как будто вдруг лишившись своего и без того невеликого разума.  
Дайлен со злорадной усмешкой накрыл матку облаком смерти и сел рядом с кузеном, привалившись щекой к упёртому в камень посоху.  
– Ты всё равно ненормальный, старший братец, – пару минут спустя сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как добивший последнего генлока Огрен принялся деловито рубить всё ещё подёргивавшиеся щупальца матки. – А ещё у тебя кровь из носа течёт.  
– Зато убили, – невпопад отозвался Гаррет и, кажется, потерял сознание.  
Снова пришёл в себя он уже в каком-то другом месте. Во всяком случае, торчавшие на стенах гнилушки покрывали камень более-менее равномерно, а не валялись на полу, сорванные заклятиями.  
– Поправь меня, наземник, – прогудел склонившийся над ним Огрен, – вашим человечьим магам вроде ж положено быть щупленькими да костлявенькими. Ну так чего ж ты тогда тяжёлый такой, а?  
– А я неправильный маг, – прохрипел в ответ Хоук и, собравшись с силами, приподнялся на локте.  
Ирвинг повернул к нему морду и чуть слышно гавкнул. Дайлен лежал рядом с ним, положив голову на лапы пса, и крепко спал, а Лелиана свернулась калачиком по другую сторону собачьего бока. Гаррет улёгся обратно и глубоко вздохнул.  
– В следующий раз сам себя таскать будешь, – предупредил гном и отошёл к сваленным чуть поодаль бурдюкам. Устраиваться на отдых он, впрочем, не стал – видно, была его вахта.  
Хоук поёрзал, стараясь поудобнее улечься на неровном каменном полу, и опустил веки. Однако заснуть у него так и не получилось: стоило расслабиться, и у него перед глазами начинали мелькать образы недавнего прошлого. Он и представить не мог, что запомнит проведённую возле матки половину минуты в таких подробностях, и теперь был этому вовсе не рад. Ему совершенно не хотелось размышлять о том, что те слизистые комья, которые тогда хлынули ему под ноги, подозрительно напоминали крохотных, скрюченных генлоков.  
Однако в тяжёлом полумраке погребённой глубоко под горами пещеры думать о чём-то другом никак не получалось. Воспоминания расплывались, казались нереальными, как будто всё это происходило вовсе не с ним: то, как они с Бет возились в огороде жарким солнечным днём, выпалывая заполонившие грядки лебеду; то, как он однажды затащил на сеновал обоих близнецов Викерс и потом полчаса разнимал брата с сестрой, которые никак не могли договориться, кого из них он должен поцеловать первым; как они с Карвером в первый же год в Лотеринге удрали искать Ведьму-с-Болота и как их выдрал отец, на вторые сутки поймавший их возле самой границы Коркари…  
Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Ирвинг трепыхнул ушами и посмотрел на него с сочувствием, но покой спящего хозяина был ему куда дороже, чем душевное равновесие хозяйского лучшего друга, и пёс остался на месте.  
– Чтоб я ещё раз полез на Глубинные Тропы! – сам себе поклялся отступник, и принятое решение, кажется, несколько успокоило разбегающиеся в разных направлениях мысли. По крайней мере, перед глазами перестали маячить шишковатые щупальца матки.  
Впрочем, Дайлен разлёживаться явно не собирался. Через час после того, как Хоук пришёл в себя, Страж резко распахнул глаза и, несколько мгновений посверлив потолок отсутствующим взглядом, вскочил на ноги. Против приказа немедленно выступать возражать не стал никто, даже привыкшему к весу камня над головой Огрену явно не терпелось вернуться в более обжитые места.  
Кривые, прогрызенные, похоже, порождениями тьмы тоннели вскоре закончились, и отряд вышел в порядком разрушенные, но всё-таки казавшиеся делом рук человеческих, точнее, гномьих коридоры. Гаррету стало чуть легче, и внимательно наблюдавший за ним Дайлен сразу заметно расслабился.  
А потом у них за спиной с лязгом сдвинулись перегородившие очередной коридор железные плиты, покрытые пятнами ржавчины, а на торчавший возле стены пещеры карниз вышла осунувшаяся гномка в вычурном тяжёлом доспехе.  
– Бранка, – безрадостно изрёк Огрен, при виде блудной жены явно подрастеряв желание возвращать её на положенное место.  
Минут пять спустя Гаррет даже начал его понимать. То ли титул Совершенной порядком подпортил Бранке характер, то ли она такой и была – но разговор гномка начала с оскорблений в адрес бывшего мужа, а закончила известием о том, что она заперла их в этом отрезке тоннеля, так что деваться им некуда, придётся идти через Наковальню Пустоты. Название это, как выяснилось, обозначало не только разыскиваемое Бранкой устройство, но и защищавший его лабиринт, в котором уже благополучно сгинул весь отряд Совершенной.  
Единственным проявлением традиционного для гномов уважения к Серым Стражам оказалось лишь то, что вместо явно запланированного напутствия: «Пойди и сдохни там, дружок моего мужа!» Бранка задумчиво изрекла: «Ну ты, может, хоть до середины доберёшься…»  
Дайлен смерил её презрительным взором и, чеканя шаг, двинулся к вратам Наковальни, а Гаррет впервые за время их знакомства задумался о том, злопамятен ли его кузен. Потому что в карих амелловых глазах, когда они обращались на гномку, мелькало что-то до крайности нехорошее, и Хоуку наверняка пришлось бы потом напоминать младшему, что Совершенная им нужна живой.  
Впрочем, уже через несколько мгновений все посторонние мысли из его головы вылетели, потому что в первом же зале Наковальни на них набросилась толпа порождений тьмы. Несколько оправившаяся после встречи с маткой Лелиана вовремя заметила расположенные на полу ловушки и смогла отыскать более-менее безопасные места, и первая волна атакующих почти полностью погибла в древних гномских капканах. Направившихся к идущему вдаль коридору бойцов вовремя перехватил почуявший новый отряд Страж, но в этот раз им и самим пришлось порядком потрудиться, поскольку большая часть ловушек уже разрядилась. Третья волна нахлынула после десятиминутного перерыва, и они хотя бы успели перевести дух; Хоук с Амеллом уже привычно накрыли центр пещеры переплетённым с огненной бурей облаком смерти, и Огрену с Лелианой оставалось только добивать вываливающиеся за границы заклятий полутрупы.  
Четвёртую волну они ждали почти полчаса, пока морщившийся от пульсировавшего в висках шёпота Дайлен не скомандовал двигаться дальше. Как оказалось, то скопление порождений тьмы, которое он почуял, и не думало вываливаться в пещеру, где маги смогли бы перебить их всех разом. Впрочем, тварей это всё равно не спасло: обозлённый энтропийщик наложил на них что-то такое, от чего даже затесавшийся между гарлоков огр покачнулся на подгибающихся ногах и в атаку двинулся ползком. Гаррет поглядел на маленького кузена с гордостью и, уважительно хмыкнув, закончил дело парой огненных заклятий.  
Порождения тьмы на этом закончились, однако бежать вперёд с радостными воплями всё равно никто не собирался. И не зря: за очередными коваными воротами открылась заполненная ядовитым зелёным туманом комната, и сунувшийся в неё в поисках вентилей Огрен через полминуты вылетел обратно, вопя что-то про големов. Сами големы отстали от берсерка не больше чем на пару шагов, и Гаррет с Дайленом торопливо отшатнулись назад, не испытывая ни малейшего желания попасть под массивные каменные кулаки. Однако всё оказалось куда проще, чем можно было подумать: секира Огрена, конечно, мало что могла сделать против зачарованного гранита, зато стихийная магия оказалась весьма эффективной. Да и ядовитый газ хоть и драл лёгкие, как наждачкой, но смертельным явно не был. Впрочем, дышать им дольше нескольких минут всё равно не стоило.  
В следующей комнате големы вели себя поприличнее: нападали парами, а не всей толпой, и даже как будто ждали своей очереди ударить, зато здесь жизнь отряду осложняли расположенные чуть ли не под каждым камнем ловушки. После предыдущих залов это всё равно казалось почти отдыхом, и Амелл явно насторожился, ожидая какой-нибудь крупной гадости.  
– Ух ты, какая штука! – не сдержался Гаррет, заметив в очередной пещере необычную четырёхликую статую, свисавшую с потолка между сияющих голубым светом кольев. Как будто отозвавшись на его слова, «штука» повернулась, явив им следующий лик, и атаковала их широкой волной прозрачного чёрного пламени. Страж матюгнулся, почему-то по-гномски, и нырнул куда-то в сторону, уходя от удара, и кинулся к одной из находившихся под конструкцией наковален.  
– Умели ж предки делать, – с грустью заключил Огрен, зарубив последнего поддерживавшего существование загадочного аппарата призрака, и закинул секиру на плечо. Суровые каменные лики тут же начали крошиться и через пару минут рассыпались щебнем, а в дальней стене пещеры со скрежетом раскрылось небольшое отверстие.  
Узкий, но, к счастью, очень короткий тоннель привёл их в большой зал, освещённый десятком лириумных жил и протекавшей у дальнего края рекой лавы. Справа, у стены, возвышались каменные скрижали с вырезанными на них ровными строками текста, и возле них почётным караулом стояли семь големов. Хоук тихонько вздохнул и перехватил посох, готовясь к бою, но в этот момент самый высокий голем сделал несколько шагов вперёд и низким, пробирающим до костей голосом проговорил:  
– Приветствую вас, доблестные. Я – Совершенный Карридин.  
– Чего? – по-детски изумился Дайлен, но получить ответ не успел: где-то сзади загрохотали шаги, и в пещеру ввалилась Совершенная Бранка.  
– Отдай мне Наковальню! – без лишних проволочек потребовала она. – Ты всё равно не познал её истинного значения, Карридин!  
– И насел воробей на вола… – меланхолично пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет, устроившись на валявшемся возле входа в пещеру валуне, и, прижавшись щекой к упёртому в пол посоху, уставился на Совершенных в ожидании зрелища.  
Серый Страж поразмыслил с минуту и, пихнув кузена локтём, уселся рядом с ним.  
– Вообще-то я даже несколько оскорблён тем, что все эти интересные факты от меня скрыли, – через полчаса наблюдения за сварой сказал Дайлен. – Наверно, я слишком проникся всеми этими «Со всем почтением, Серый Страж» , «Всё как скажете, Серый Страж»… Брехня всё это, у гномов спины крепкие, от лишнего десятка поклонов не треснут, зато у них появляется шустрый человеческий придурок на побегушках.  
Хоук пожал плечами и, прислушавшись, решил при первом же удобном случае записать только что использованные Бранкой выражения. Выражалась она и впрямь… изысканно.  
– Пришибить бы обоих, – мечтательно добавил Амелл ещё минут через пять. Помолчал и с сожалением закончил: – Но нам всё-таки нужен хоть один живой Совершенный.  
– Представление окончено, малявка! – неожиданно развернувшись к ним, рявкнула Бранка. – А ну живо скажи этой каменюке замшелой, что Наковальню должно вернуть народу Орзаммара! Нам нужно оружие!  
– Это бесчестно, – терпеливо прогудел Карридин. – Чтобы создать это, как ты говоришь, оружие, нужна душа гнома. Живая душа. Неужели ты сама захотела бы оказаться навек заточённой в камень?  
– Мы и так уходим в Камень после смерти, – огрызнулась гномка. – Раньше, позже – какая разница, если это послужит на благо Орзаммара!  
– Цена несоразмерна, – возразил Совершенный. – Так было. Вначале к Наковальне приводят преступников, тех, кто уже приговорён к казни, и они рады, что хотя бы смертью своей очистят запятнанное имя. Но короли ненасытны, они хотят ещё и ещё – и вот потоком тянутся «добровольцы», которых волокут к Ней силком… Наковальня должна быть уничтожена, ибо сама она – преступление против души.  
Дайлен с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся на ноги и укоризненно воззрился на обоих Совершенных, словно по-прежнему надеясь на то, что они сумеют договориться миром. Ни Карридин, ни Бранка безмолвной мольбе в его глазах не вняли, и Амелл, устало покачав головой, решительно проговорил:  
– Совершеный Карридин прав. Использовать Наковальню таким образом – преступление ничем не лучше магии крови, но пока она существует – ею будут пользоваться.  
Дальнейшее было настолько предсказуемо, что Гаррет, даже несмотря на то, что заклинания льда всегда давались ему плохо, успел поймать кинувшуюся на его кузена Бранку в объятия «зимней хватки» и выдернуть младшего из-под занесённой булавы Совершенной. Задержать упрямую гномку надолго его заклятие, конечно, не могло, но спустя полминуты после начала схватки к ним присоединились големы Карридина, и в конце концов дух Бранки был возвращён в Камень.  
– Я ж теперь вдовец, выходит, – растерянно проговорил Огрен, не отрывавший взгляда от тела жены, и вдруг упал на колени, содрогаясь в рыданиях. – Ох, Бранка-Бранка, дура ж ты Совершенная, что же ты наделала…  
В пещере воцарилось тяжёлое молчание, после шума схватки казавшееся попросту оглушительным, но через несколько минут почтительно склонивший голову Карридин повернулся к Амеллу и негромко произнёс:  
– Благодарю тебя за помощь, Серый Страж, и за твоё милосердие. Ты не проделал бы столь долгий путь без причины, так что же привело тебя?  
История гномских раздоров в изложении Дайлена оказалась изумительно короткой, однако Совершенный, выслушав, только махнул рукой:  
– Вечно они ссорятся и грызутся из-за власти. Мне всё равно, кто из них воссядет на престол, решай это сам. Я верю в твой разум, Страж. Я скую корону для нового короля, но затем исполню свой долг и уничтожу Наковальню. И себя самого, ибо сокрытое во мне знание должно остаться тайной.  
«Сокрытие знания» Дайлен явно счёл личным оскорблением, но возражать всё-таки не стал. По правде сказать, Хоук был этому только рад. Потолок поначалу показавшейся очень просторной пещеры с каждой минутой всё сильнее давил на него, и думать о чём-то, кроме желания поскорее оттуда убраться, становилось до крайности сложно.  
Возвращение в Орзаммар было триумфальным. Стража у врат Глубинных Троп расступилась перед ними без лишних слов, и в их глазах вспыхнул суеверный ужас. Встречные гномы останавливались, замолкали, смотрели на шагавший по улицам города отряд, и многие из них присоединялись к следовавшей за Серым Стражем процессии.  
Шум очередной свары в Совете Старейшин можно было расслышать даже за тремя стальными дверьми. Стоявшие возле них слуги всё же не осмелились открыть перед ними последнюю, ту, что вела в сам Зал Совета, и Гаррет открыл её сам. Пинком.  
Вдохновенно оравшие друг на друга старейшины и претенденты на трон мгновенно умолкли. Замерший в дверях плечом к плечу с Огреном Хоук обвел их недобрым взглядом, и они с гномом с церемонной неспешностью зашагали вниз и в центре зала разошлись в стороны, освобождая путь Дайлену.  
С мрачно-торжественным видом Серый Страж – в грязной, истрёпанной в боях мантии и со старательно нарисованной кровью порождений тьмы кляксой на лице – выступил вперёд и, подняв руку с выкованной Совершенным Карридином короной, бесстрастно проговорил:  
– Правь, король Белен Эдукан.


	9. Chapter 9

_Дайлен Амелл_  
– Ну ты видел его лицо, да? Видел? – Дайлену никак не удавалось сдержать смех. Он читал про такое в старой гномской книге, старательно утащенной из закрытой секции – про то, что под большим давлением можно смешать газ и жидкость в нераздельное целое, а если давление убрать, то пузырьки газа начнут всплывать к поверхности и лопаться. Избавившись от нависавшей над головой неимоверной тяжести, он чувствовал себя точно так же, будто смех кипел в нём искрящимися пузырьками и рвался наружу.  
– Видел, – степенно согласился Гаррет, улыбаясь той самой спокойной и тёплой улыбкой, которую Амелл почти успел забыть за две проведённые в Орзаммаре недели, и меланхолично прищурился.  
– А чего ты? – с мальчишеским любопытством осведомился Страж, внимательно глядя на кузена и чуть не подскакивая от нетерпения.  
– Испытываю острое желание воспроизвести классическую сцену из романов-путешествий, – поняв его без лишних пояснений, сообщил Хоук. – Ту самую, когда измученные долгим плаванием странники падают на колени и целуют землю в порыве возвышенной страсти. – Он поднял голову, задумчиво поглядел на низкие тёмные облака и с сожалением закончил: – Но до неба мне не допрыгнуть. Увы.  
Дайлен тоже задрал голову и посмотрел наверх, а потом кивнул:  
– Да, жалко. – Маг помолчал и снова захихикал: – Нет, ну какая у него была физиономия!..  
– Вполне соответствующая твоей, – фыркнул Гаррет. – Я на тебя глянул, аж сам проникся. Так что изумление и почти ужас на его королевской роже вполне подходили к твоему суровому лику.  
– А я сделал, как ты тогда сказал, – похвастался Дайлен. – Думал про облако смерти, отцентрованное в его кишках. Правда, это всё равно не получилось бы, пока не нарушена целостность его тела, как ты сделал с той маткой, но размышлять об осуществлении подобной возможности было очень интересно. А гномы точно не владеют магией крови? А то он после этого как-то очень послушно на всё согласился…  
– Белен – политик, – наставительно сказал Хоук. – То, для чего чародеям требуется магия крови, политики чуют задницей, причём чем опытнее политик, тем чувствительней задница. К тому же мы успели теми договорами чуть ли не перед каждым орзаммарским носом помахать, так что если бы он нарушил соглашение, у него были бы большие неприятности.  
– А не-политику можно завести такую полезную задницу? – задумчиво переспросил Амелл. Опять думать обо всём этом он на самом деле не собирался, до границ леса Бресилиан было ещё недели две пути, если не больше, и ему хотелось наконец побыть не вершителем чьих-то судеб, а просто одним из членов странствующего по Ферелдену отряда. Даже не самым главным, если вспомнить о том, насколько они зависели от Гаррета и его умения добывать необходимое.  
Но где-то между входом на Глубинные Тропы и тронным залом Орзаммара Дайлен успел набраться очень плохих привычек.  
– Можно, – согласился отступник. – И даже нужно, это, говорят, здорово облегчает жизнь. У меня, правда, никогда не выходило. Но ты попробуй, у тебя должно получиться.  
– Думаешь? – с сомнением проговорил Страж.  
– Ну ты же уговорил Огрена не кидаться в лаву в порыве скорби, а отправиться с нами, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Я бы не сумел. Так что талант у тебя есть, его просто надо… ну, развивать, что ли.  
Дайлен вздохнул, с сожалением чувствуя, что плескавшиеся внутри неудержимые смешинки начали меркнуть. Необычное было ощущение, очень приятное… и такое недолговечное. Жаль.  
– Гаррет, а ты меня научишь палатку ставить? – задумчиво спросил он. – Всё-таки здорово, что ты их достал, а то меня Морриган тогда совсем замучила. Она же вроде дикая ведьма, ей положено с презрением относиться к непогоде и не жаловаться на жалкий дождичек…  
– Она девушка в компании мужчин, если не считать Лелианы, – хмыкнул Хоук. – Это у них, по-моему, инстинкт. Ей можно капризничать, жаловаться и требовать, чтобы мужчины что-то сделали с причинёнными ей неудобствами.  
– Это как-то несправедливо, разве нет? – нахмурился Амелл. – А как же мы?  
– А мы в ответ имеем право жаловаться, что у нас не пришиты пуговицы к рубашкам, и вообще вся одежда в дырках, и мы голодные, – объяснил отступник. Помолчал и добавил: – Но готовим в основном мы с тобой, дыры зашиваю тоже я, а пуговицы на завязки мы сменили после первой же битвы, потому как всё равно их все порождения тьмы в грязь втоптали. Так что да, несправедливо. Мир вообще весь такой.  
– Кстати о порождениях тьмы, – вдруг напрягся Страж. – В миле отсюда есть кучка, и движутся они так, что мы с ними скоро пересечёмся.  
Как выяснилось, с каким-то мелким торговым караваном порождения тьмы пересеклись раньше. Уже через полмили отряд услышал панические вопли и ускорил темп; Алистер на бегу перекинул щит на руку, а Морриган, не останавливаясь, нецензурно крыла вздумавшего поиграть в героя Дайлена. Магу очень хотелось огрызнуться, сообщив ей, что ни в кого он играть не собирается, а просто ему интересно, но сказывалось то, что к подобным упражнениям у него привычки не было – на пустые разговоры попросту не хватало дыхания.  
Как ни странно, к торговцам они успели до того, как стихли крики. Амелл мельком отметил, что прятаться под телегами – до крайности неудачная тактика, и, приложив подвернувшегося генлока посохом, устроился на обрывчике над дорогой. Идея оказалась хорошей, с возвышенности было отлично видно всё поле боя целиком, и Страж даже сумел накрыть кучку порождений тьмы, согнанных Алистером и Стэном в маленький овражек, облаком смерти.  
То, что выжившие купцы и впрямь приветствовали его как героя, оказалось для него большим сюрпризом. Дайлен с трудом выдавил из себя что-то умеренно-пафосное, отстранённо удивившись тому, что ещё день назад, в Орзаммаре, церемонные фразы слетали с его языка с куда большей лёгкостью, а затем ему на помощь пришёл Гаррет.  
Амелл потом никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его кузен попросту воспользовался потрясением несчастных странников и безо всякой жалости их ограбил. Торговаться с полномочным представителем Серых Стражей те не осмеливались, и в итоге припасы и непромокаемый плащ для Огрена Хоук заполучил практически даром, а за жалкое гарлочье вооружение, собранное тут же на поле боя, содрал с купцов столько, сколько те, будучи в здравом уме, не отдали бы даже за только что откованные гномские клинки.  
Но жаловаться он всё же не собирался. Еды и оружия у торговцев оставалось более чем достаточно, а деньги Страж решил считать их взносом в дело спасения Ферелдена. Совесть, впрочем, всё равно нехорошо покусывала душу, но с каждым днём у него всё лучше получалось от неё отмахиваться.  
Но когда на пятый день после выхода из Орзаммара им навстречу из-за поворота тропы выбежала перепуганная женщина – слишком уж аккуратно одетая, как почти через сутки осознал Амелл – и завопила о том, что на повозку её семьи напали, дайленова совесть взяла верх. И он, не дождавшись реакции Гаррета, кинулся вслед за ней, твёрдо намереваясь хоть однажды побыть правильным героем, раз уж на него повесили всю эту историю с Мором. Длинноногий Хоук догнал его минутой спустя, привычно опередил на пару шагов, перехватив посох для боя…  
Поломанная повозка и впрямь стояла прямо посреди дороги, перегородив проезд, а рядом с ней возился какой-то невысокий светловолосый человек. В доспехе, как с удивлением отметил Дайлен мгновением спустя; и вовсе это был не человек, а эльф, потому что когда он поднялся на ноги и обернулся, среди белобрысых прядей мелькнули острые уши. Девица, не выказывая больше ни малейшего страха, остановилась перед ним и церемонно кивнула, а эльф, посмотрев на застывших у поворота тропы магов, чуть заметно махнул рукой.  
– Чтоб тебя, – с досадой сказал Хоук и, не дожидаясь, пока лучники займут позиции, накрыл их огненной бурей.  
– Здесь падёт Серый Страж… – подобрав отвалившуюся челюсть, растерянно, без явно планировавшегося пафоса изрёк эльф и вытащил из ножен кинжалы. Дайлен укоризненно посмотрел на него и, увернувшись от рухнувшего поперёк дороги дерева и спрятавшись в его же ветвях, принялся методично накладывать на противников порчи.  
Сражаться с людьми оказалось куда сложнее, чем с порождениями тьмы. Они не только были значительно хитрее, но и всё время норовили ударить в спину – абсолютно все, а не только крикуны, которых влёк к этому какой-то извращённый инстинкт. К тому же Амелл их не чувствовал. Правда, энтропийные заклятия действовали на них намного лучше, но много ли проку в силе заклинаний, если не знаешь, куда именно их накладывать?  
Да и листва несчастного дерева оказалась не таким уж хорошим укрытием. Страж, слишком увлекшийся выискиванием укрывшихся в кустах на другой стороне поляны убийц, крупно вздрогнул, когда совсем рядом с ним раздался крик боли, и торопливо обернулся. Ирвинг плечом сбил на землю едва державшегося на прокушенной ноге воина и одним движением челюстей перервал ему глотку. При мысли о том, что ему сказал бы на это Гаррет, Дайлену стало страшно стыдно, и он едва не пропустил удар ещё одного наёмника, подкравшегося с другой стороны. Кинжал запутался в складках слишком просторной для мага мантии, которую Лелиана не успела перешить, и он торопливо отмахнулся посохом. Попал удачно, в висок – под ударом что-то хрустнуло, и человек упал. Подскочивший мабари ткнулся носом ему в лицо, глухо гавкнул и снова принялся наворачивать круги возле бестолкового хозяина.  
Амелл мельком оглядел поле боя, убедился в том, что все его товарищи пока находятся на ногах – Гаррет увлечённо долбал молниями компанию воинов на другом краю поляны, Лелиана засела с луком на высоком валуне, Стэн с Огреном гремели железом за поворотом тропинки, а Алистер, вздёрнув щит к носу, кружил по поляне, выискивая себе нового противника и стараясь не попадаться на глаза меланхолично заматывавшей кого-то в паутину Морриган. И не замечая того, что к нему подбирается кто-то в заляпанной травой и грязью броне.  
Что-то рядом с Хоуком многозначительно грохнуло, Дайлен машинально наложил на подкрадывавшегося ко второму Серому Стражу убийцу заклятие слабости и повернулся, краем глаза заметив, как Алистер рассеянно отмахнулся от светловолосого противника щитом: тот отлетел в сторону и застыл безжизненной куклой. Грохнуло снова, успевший подбежать к самому краю очередной гарретовой бури воин знакомым отработанным жестом обрушил меч на шею вывалившегося из пламени наёмника и принялся оглядываться в поисках новой жертвы.  
Впрочем, выбора у него уже не было: последний из ещё шевелившихся противников в ужасе шарахнулся от задумчиво пощёлкивавшей хелицерами Морриган и, рванувшись в сторону, напоролся на клинок хоукова посоха. Заляпанный кровью отступник повертел головой и, отыскав взглядом высовывавшегося из ветвей кузена, рассеял всё ещё гудевшее возле сломанных повозок заклятие. Дайлен успокаивающе помахал ему рукой и, выбравшись из своего укрытия, двинулся к остальным.  
– О, а тут кто-то ещё живой! – радостно сказал он, на полпути споткнувшись обо что-то мягкое, которое отозвалось на пинок тихим стоном. – Гаррет, иди сюда, пусть оно всё объясняет!  
– Пощады, Серый Страж! – прохрипело увозюканное в грязи и крови нечто и подняло голову, оказавшись тем самым светловолосым эльфом. На его левой скуле темнели три кривых полосы татуировки, и Амелл невольно проследил их заинтересованным взглядом.  
– Ты кто такой? – опершись на посох, сурово осведомился подошедший Хоук. Страж на всякий случай придвинулся ближе к кузену и приготовился наблюдать. Что-то подсказывало ему, что привычный отступнику язык клинка и файербола в этой ситуации подходит гораздо больше, и Дайлен решил, что ему тоже надо набираться опыта в подобных делах.  
– Антиванские Вороны приветствуют тебя, – сплюнув сочившуюся из рассечённой губы кровь напополам с грязью, торжественно провозгласил эльф и снова влажно закашлялся. – Я Зевран Арранай.  
– Очень информативно, – язвительно прокомментировал Гаррет. – Давай поподробнее. Что ты такое, какого хрена накинулся на мирно шагавших по своим делам путников, и какое тебе дело до Серых Стражей.  
– Оставь меня в живых, и я принесу тебе клятву верности, – продышавшись, предложил эльф. Амелл задумчиво хмыкнул: вероятно, его гримаса должна была быть обаятельной улыбкой, но встреча с алистеровым щитом всё испортила. – По правде сказать, у меня не было выбора, и я не горю желанием возвращаться к Воронам… Но чтобы выбраться, мне нужен кто-то способный с ними потягаться.  
– Кто-то сильно потратился, чтобы нанять этого человека, – задумчиво сказала Лелиана. – Вороны – весьма влиятельная гильдия наёмных убийц, они известны тем, что никогда не проваливают дела…  
Хоук внимательно посмотрел на лучницу и благодарно кивнул, но затем вновь обратил взгляд на Зеврана:  
– Приятель, ты, кажется, плохо понимаешь ситуацию, – нехорошим бархатным тоном проговорил он. – Ты не в том положении, чтобы торговаться. Или тем более о чём-то просить.  
– Ты лучше всё расскажи вначале, а потом уже делай умоляющие глазки, – сочувственно посоветовал эльфу Дайлен. – А то сейчас всё равно не сработает, ты же нас всё-таки убить пытался.  
Тот посмотрел на него и, помедлив, чуть заметно улыбнулся, а потом вновь перевёл взгляд на Гаррета и заговорил, время от времени нехорошо похрипывая и срываясь на кашель:  
– Я родился в Антиве, у эльфийской шлюхи…  
– Покороче, – оборвал его отступник. – Начни с того, на кой демон тебе потребовались Серые Стражи.  
– Ах, никто не желает выслушать печальную историю моей жизни, – криво ухмыльнувшись, пробормотал эльф и, повысив голос, ответил: – Меня нанял тейрн Логэйн для убийства Серых Стражей. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы вас отыскать, знаете ли. Но теперь моя жизнь принадлежит вам. Вороны, так уж получилось, убивают неудачников, а я задание провалил…  
– Наёмник, значит, – меланхолично заключил Хоук. – Никаких личных мотивов, верно?  
Зевран кивнул.  
– Создатель даровал ему шанс искупить свои преступления! – воодушевлённо начала Лелиана, и маги дружно поморщились. Лучница обиженно насупилась и умолкла.  
– Гаррет, ты же сам говорил, что живые полезнее мёртвых, – напомнил Дайлен. Эльфа почему-то было жалко, и ему очень хотелось разобраться в причинах. А превратить живого в мертвеца с гарретовыми навыками и впрямь дело недолгое, успеется ещё.  
– Я умоляю вас о милосердии! – присовокупил Зевран, стараясь выглядеть побезобидней. – Я мог бы вам пригодиться, я умею ставить и обезвреживать ловушки, варить яды и взламывать замки, не говоря уже об искусстве боя… и антиванского массажа.  
Гаррет странно хмыкнул и задумался, рассеянно барабаня кончиками пальцев по посоху. Амелл чуть заметно сдвинул брови, заподозрив, что странная поза эльфа означала не только то, что у него жутко болят отбитые внутренности, но и ещё что-то, однако прийти к каким-то выводам не успел, поскольку его кузен вдруг выпрямился и философски осведомился:  
– Зевран, знакомо ли тебе понятие «демократия»? – Эльф настороженно кивнул, и Хоук обвел взглядом собравшихся вокруг соратников: – Ну, кто что скажет?  
– Убить, – сухо изрекла Морриган.  
– Нафига нам лишние рты? Ну его, пущай тут гниёт, – рыгнул Огрен.  
– Вот только логэйновых убийц нам в отряде не хватало, – раздражённо проворчал Алистер. – К демонам его!  
– Убить, – равнодушно сказал Стэн. – Он не соответствует своему статусу, значит, бесполезен.  
– А я считаю, что мы должны дать ему шанс! – сдвинув брови, заявила Лелиана.  
– Гав, – присовокупил Ирвинг и преданно посмотрел на хозяина, помахивая хвостом.  
– А я за то, чтобы его оставить, – поразмыслив, сказал Дайлен. – Мне интересно.  
– Значит, решено, – кивнул Гаррет, и внимательно следивший за ними Зевран чуть прижмурился, готовясь принять смертельный удар. – Живи, эльф.  
– Что?! – хором возопили все высказавшиеся за казнь за исключением молчаливо приподнявшего брови Стэна.  
– Вот так на самом деле и работает демократия, – доверительно объяснил удивлённому не меньше них Ворону Хоук и, наклонившись к нему, за шкирку вздёрнул на ноги. Однако в стоячем положении тот не удержался и, с тихим стоном прижав ладонь к животу, снова скорчился на земле.  
Отступник задумчиво потёр подбородок и принялся раздавать распоряжения:  
– Стэн, Огрен, уберите то дерево и повозки, Морриган, сбегай назад, там Боудан должен уже подъезжать, попроси поторопиться и приготовить деньги. Когда закончите, принимайтесь за сбор трофеев. Алистер, а ты сразу начинай. Лелиана, подлечи этого и тоже за дело. А мы с кузеном пойдём посоветуемся.  
Не услышавший своего имени Ирвинг вопросительно заскулил и наступил лапой на сапог Дайлена, и маг, с улыбкой потрепав пса за ушами и поглядев на разбредшихся в стороны соратников, сообщил кузену:  
– Вообще-то демократия работает не так. Но всё равно – спасибо, Гаррет.  
– В идеале – действительно не так, – внимательно следя за глотавшим исцеляющее зелье убийцей, согласился тот. – Но в реальности… У кого больше силы или влияния, тот и прав.  
– По-моему, ты что-то задумал, – уверенно сказал Амелл. – И мне остаётся только надеяться, что это «что-то» не похоже на ту твою выходку с маткой.  
Хоук чуть смущённо фыркнул, и робкие дайленовы надежды тут же издохли.  
– Гаррет… – укоризненно начал он, но тут рядом с ним раздалось деликатное покашливание, и державшийся уже заметно ровнее Зевран с улыбкой пояснил:  
– Ну что, я готов принести клятву. – Он упал на одно колено и, картинным жестом протянув отступнику свои кинжалы, лежавшие на тыльных сторонах его ладоней, торжественно начал: – Я, Зевран Арранай…  
– Не мне, – невозмутимо перебил его Хоук и, дождавшись, пока недоумевающий эльф поднимет на него взгляд, ткнул пальцем в Амелла: – Ему.  
– Только не говори, что мне для доказательства нужно съесть гарлочью лапу и выжить, – без выражения сказал Дайлен, старательно давя мальчишеское хихиканье. Выражение глаз у Ворона было до боли знакомое, только ему никак не удавалось вспомнить, где именно он такое видел. Где-то там, где он был в безопасности, по крайней мере относительной, и думал, что знает о мире всё…  
– Прошу прощенья, Серый Страж, – с искренним почтением склонил голову эльф, и маг растерянно моргнул. Нет, уважение и доверие к его решениям уже не были совсем ему незнакомы, но вот чтобы просто так, за одну только принадлежность к Ордену… – Я, Зевран Арранай, клянусь быть верным тебе, защищать твою жизнь, как свою собственную, и пресекать козни твоих врагов! Отныне я твой человек, и я тебя не подведу. Да будет так!  
Дайлен озадаченно почесал кончик носа. Вообще-то это было здорово. Совсем как в романах. Только романы всё врут, это он уже давно понял, даже до Белена с Харроумонтом и их идиотских разборок, и это было грустно. Клятва-то была красивая.  
– Ну… э… я буду тебя защищать и заботиться, и воздам любовью за верность и смертью за предательство… – сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, задумчиво отозвался он. Вроде бы всё сказал правильно, только Зевран почему-то заулыбался странно, а Гаррет настороженно сощурился. – Чего?  
– Не бездельничай, Ворон. Трофеи ещё не все собраны, дел полно, – сурово глянув на эльфа, велел Хоук. Тот, помедлив с полсекунды и так и не дождавшись от Стража никакого знака, грациозно поклонился и направился к возившейся с телами лучников Лелиане.  
– Клятве не верить, да? – дождавшись, пока Зевран удалится на достаточное расстояние, грустно уточнил Дайлен.  
– Лучше не надо, – сочувственно глянув на него, согласился Гаррет. – Про повадки Воронов мы только с его слов знаем, может, ему ещё можно воткнуть в нужных людей ножик и сказать Логэйну, что так и было.  
– Ну почему такой умный человек делает такие глупости? – задумчиво осведомился Амелл. – Я про Логэйна. Смотри, сколько он уже всего успел – в Орзаммар послов отправил, за нами убийц послал… Он что, не знает, что Серые Стражи в политику не лезут и перестраховываться не обязательно?  
Отступник отстранённо покачал головой, и Страж вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Судя по тому, что рассказывал Алистер, ваш Дункан как раз в политику и лез, – проговорил он. – Не напрямую и, полагаю, с истинно благими намерениями… Но вот как это со стороны выглядело, я даже гадать не могу. Мне почему-то кажется, что весьма непристойно.  
Дайлен неопределённо хмыкнул, не горя желанием вслух признавать его правоту. Вот так признаешь, а потом забудешься и ляпнешь чего-нибудь при Алистере, и мирись с ним потом. И так уже он оскорблён до глубины души присутствием логэйнова наймита.  
Остальные тем временем закончили со сбором трофеев, и Хоук отправил Алистера с Лелианой искать место для лагеря дальше по тропе. Ночевать в компании пары десятков трупов ни у кого охоты не было, так что второй Страж и не подумал спорить. Гора разнообразного вооружения высилась теперь посреди изрытой тяжёлыми сапогами воинов и заклинаниями поляны, и рядом с ней с неприкаянным видом стоял Зевран, вокруг которого с нехорошей улыбкой расхаживала жмурящаяся Морриган. Гаррет устало вздохнул и направился к ним, и Амелл, вдруг ощутивший на своих плечах тяжесть ответственности, двинулся вслед за кузеном.  
Заметившая их приближение ведьма вздёрнула носик и с гордым видом удалилась, а засиявший благодарной улыбкой Ворон преданно воззрился на них.  
– Полагаю, мне следует поблагодарить вас… – начал он и снова изогнул губы в странной, неуловимо знакомой улыбке. – Ведь именно благодаря вам – и той милой рыжей деве – я всё ещё жив.  
– Раздевайся, – смерив его оценивающим взглядом, невозмутимо велел Гаррет.  
– Что, прямо сразу тут? – изумлённо распахнул глаза Арранай, чуть подавшись вперёд, и на Дайлена снизошло откровение. Да такое, что он едва сдержал желание отвесить себе смачный подзатыльник, потому что подобные иллюзии – а ничем иным упрямо мерещившееся в мелких деталях сходство быть не могло – сослужили бы ему очень плохую службу. И чувствовать инстинктивное доверие к наёмному убийце лишь из-за солнечного блеска волос и всегда чуть-чуть удивлённой улыбки было глупо и очень опасно.  
Хоук нарочито терпеливо посмотрел на эльфа, и тот, пожав плечами, принялся расстёгивать пряжки, скреплявшие его броню. Плавными, изящными движениями, приковывавшими взгляд – Амелл, чувствовавший себя в абсолютной безопасности рядом с кузеном, таращился, не скрывая интереса, и гадал, была ли эта грация свойством общеэльфийским или можно было такому научиться.  
– Побыстрее можно? – не допускающим возражений тоном осведомился отступник, и Зевран, укоризненно глянув на него, в несколько секунд выскользнул из доспеха и картинным жестом уронил его на землю. Страж тихонько, с сожалением вздохнул: наблюдать за раздевавшимся Вороном было приятно, почти так же приятно, как за вылизывающимся Пушистиусом, пригревшимся на солнечном подоконнике. Но эльф, оставшись в одних подштанниках, замер в какой-то не очень естественной гнутой позе и переводил взгляд с него на кузена, как будто пытаясь догадаться о произведённом впечатлении.  
Гаррет подобрал его кирасу и принялся вертеть в руках, изредка постукивая кончиками пальцев по поверхности и старательно прощупывая изнанку.  
– Барахло, – наконец заключил он и, отложив кирасу в сторону, поднял наплечники. – Тебя Морриган пожевать успела, что ли?  
Зевран удивлённо моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Дайлена, но маг, так и не поняв, чего тот от него хочет, только передёрнул плечами и требовательно протянул руку:  
– Совсем раздевайся. Да не подштанники, побрякушки сюда давай.  
Эльф осторожно опустил ему в ладонь связку кулонов и три кольца, и Амелл, коротко покосившись на продолжавшего изучать броню их нового приобретения кузена, сосредоточился на амулетах Ворона.  
Зрелище, по правде сказать, было печальным.  
– Ну это даже барахлом назвать язык не повернётся, – наконец почти с обидой изрёк маг. – Даже хламом их назвать означало бы комплимент сделать. Как ты вообще в бой с такой хренью полез, смерти искал, что ли?  
Зевран посмотрел на него странно, и Дайлену вдруг показалось, что случайно сорвавшаяся с языка реплика была не так уж далека от истины; однако эльф тут же снова засиял игривой улыбкой и легкомысленно пожал плечами:  
– Увы, мой Страж, что было, то и взял.  
Амелл тихонько вздохнул и, позвенев путавшимися в пальцах цепочками, поинтересовался:  
– Среди них какие-нибудь твои личные вещи есть? Такое, чтоб на память оставить.  
Зевран, на мгновение отведя взгляд, снова пожал плечами:  
– Ничего своего у меня никогда не было, так что делай что хочешь.  
Дайлен сочувственно поглядел на него и, небрежно швырнув бесполезные побрякушки в общую груду трофеев, с удивившей его самого нерешительностью протянул эльфу снятый с запястья верёвочный браслетик.  
– А это для чего? – моргнув, осведомился Ворон.  
– Ни для чего, – трижды повторив себе «Я Серый Страж и, мать вашу, предводитель этого отряда», жестко проговорил Амелл. И, поняв, что несколько перегнул палку, чуть деликатнее пояснил: – Просто подарок. Чтобы у тебя было что-нибудь… Ну, не для дела, а просто так. У нас в Круге хоть ленточки-серёжки были, а у вас, гляжу, совсем как-то печально…  
Арранай часто-часто заморгал, едва ли не впервые за всё это время растерявшись по-настоящему, и осторожно сжал пальцы на плетёной полоске.  
– Спасибо, мой Страж, – негромко проговорил он. И, покосившись на Гаррета, сосредоточенно измерявшего ширину его грудной клетки раскрытыми пальцами, заговорщицким шёпотом осведомился: – А твой великолепный кузен всегда так суров?  
– Только к тем, кто пытался убить моих подопечных, – отстранённо отозвался Хоук и, вытащив из рукава клочок бумажки, небрежно что-то чёркнул.  
– Ну значит, я теперь вне опасности, – томно проворковал Зевран и, чуть неуверенно улыбнувшись Дайлену, по-кошачьи потянулся к отступнику: – А мне так и расхаживать голым? Я б спросил, насмотрелся ли ты уже, но ведь ты на меня так толком и не глянул…  
– Вот разберусь с твоей бронёй, тогда и будем глядеть, – отмахнулся Гаррет и, бросив на младшего мага предостерегающий взгляд, направился к выворачивавшему из-за поворота фургончику Боудана.  
– Плащ пока возьми, – великодушно предложил Амелл, вытащив упомянутый предмет из подвернувшейся под руку сумки – кажется, алистеровой – и бросив его неопределённо поведшему бровью эльфу. – Сейчас Гаррет тебе что-нибудь сторгует, а то и правда же в такой броне только ворон пугать. Ой, ну то есть не обижайся, это выражение такое. – Арранай хмыкнул и накинул плащ на плечи, и маг, не удержавшись, ободряюще похлопал его где-то между лопаток: – Не переживай, приспособишься. Резкие перемены всегда выбивают из колеи, но ты же умный, справишься.  
– А ты так веришь в мой ум, Страж? – насмешливо пропел Ворон. Дайлен недоуменно пожал плечами и пояснил:  
– Ну ты же догадался прикинуться тушкой, пока Гаррет не остыл немного после боя. Вздумал бы ему противоречить тогда, лежал бы сейчас вон в той кучке, вместе с остальными. Давай, иди в лагерь, Ирвинг проводит. Только ты его пока гладить не пытайся, он к тебе ещё не привык.  
Амелл ещё раз ободряюще улыбнулся новому товарищу и двинулся к торговцу, сосредоточенно хмуря брови. Хоук был, вообще говоря, прав, и проникаться симпатией к едва знакомому убийце не стоило, но в Зевране, несмотря на уверенные повадки и игривость манер, чувствовалось что-то очень знакомое и глубоко неправильное. Оставалось лишь разобраться, что именно с этим делать, и не стоит ли и впрямь даровать Ворону то невеликое милосердие, которое обычно дарят одержимым.  
– Да, братец, я буду с ним осторожен, – в ответ на короткий косой взгляд Гаррета торопливо проговорил Страж.  
– Вообще-то я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты поискать тут что-нибудь для Алистера, пока он взглядом не прожёг дырку в твоём новом шемлене, но твоё обещание изрядно успокаивает мне сердце, – усмехнувшись уголком губ, добродушно проговорил отступник.  
– Ну я пока ещё надеюсь, что Зевран окажется не шемленом, а исключением из этой неутешительной закономерности, – задумчиво изрёк Дайлен и дружески пихнулся лбом в плечо кузена, – но в целом твоя идея не лишена рационального зерна. Есть хоть на что его задабривать?  
– Есть. Снаряжение у Воронов получше, чем у порождений тьмы, так что мы даже почти богаты, – хмыкнул Хоук и широким жестом обвел разложенные перед ним товары Боудана. – Выбирай.


	10. Chapter 10

_Гаррет Хоук_  
– Это заговор, – нахмурившись, сказал Дайлен, наблюдавший за обустройством лагеря.  
Гаррет хмыкнул. Маг был не так уж неправ, хотя заговора как такового на самом деле не было – просто никто не упускал возможности взглядом или жестом напомнить новому члену их отряда о том, каков на самом деле был итог голосования. Зевран сносил это с потрясающим терпением, и с его лица не сходила обаятельная улыбка, однако отлично развитая способность делать хорошую мину при плохой игре ситуацию всё-таки не меняла.  
– Нет, братик, это бардак, – наконец отозвался отступник и, шагнув вперёд, повысил голос: – А теперь слушаем меня! – Все замерли и вопросительно уставились на него, и он жестко проговорил: – Если мы берём в отряд убийцу, то и отрабатывать жратву он будет как убийца, а не как подёнщик. Всем всё ясно? – Хоук обвел соратников тяжёлым взглядом, и они неохотно кивнули. – Поэтому ты, Морриган, будешь ставить свою палатку сама, забери её у Зеврана.  
– Да мне совсем не трудно помочь прекрасной даме, – начал было эльф, но Гаррет, не дослушав, рявкнул: «Молчать!» и язвительно осведомился:  
– Длинную скучную речь о том, что мы тут делаем общее дело, с перечислением прегрешений каждого из вас слушать будем? Нет? Тогда за дело.  
– Ну это тоже неплохой метод, – усмехнулся Амелл, когда Хоук отошёл от костра и снова уселся рядом с ним, и, помолчав, добавил: – Но мне всё равно надо этим заняться. А то если у них совсем терпение закончится, оставят его где-нибудь наедине с огром, и придётся тебе продавать его палатку обратно Боудану…  
– Не оставят, огры – мои, – уверенно заявил отступник, чуть приподняв уголок губ. – Даже не знаю, стоит ли тебе действительно вмешиваться.  
– Да ты манипулятор, братик, – с насмешливым уважением прокомментировал Дайлен. – Думаешь, если он от них сможет прятаться только за нашими спинами, то не станет в эти самые спины втыкать острые предметы? – Гаррет неопределённо пожал плечами, и маг вздохнул. – Это сработает, скорее всего. Но всё равно… неправильно как-то.  
– Он тебе кого-то напоминает, верно? – Отступник вперил в Алистера свирепый взгляд, пресекая намерение свалить на Зеврана ещё одну порцию лишней работы, и снова повернулся к кузену. – Одного из твоих друзей?  
Страж хмыкнул и откинулся на спину, заложив руки за голову.  
– Не то чтобы кого-то конкретного, – подумав, отозвался он. – Вернее, цвет волос отдалённо похож, и что-то в манере улыбаться, но в остальном… нет. Тут сложнее. – Маг помолчал ещё несколько минут и отстранённо продолжил: – Знаешь, я же в Круге с детства. Вырос там, всё там знаю… А храмовникам, в общем, на нас наплевать, приволокут новичка в общую спальню и бросят, ничего не объяснив. Мне их всегда жалко было. Смешно, наверное, смотрелось – сидит какая-нибудь оглобля двенадцати лет, вся в слезах, на кровати, а перед ней строгий шестилетний я стою и что-нибудь терпеливо объясняю. У нас с Андерсом так потом и пошло – у нас лет шесть, наверно, разницы, причём в его пользу, а я всё равно старше был. Ну ты сам понимаешь, наверно – подсказывать там, одёргивать, от глупостей отговаривать… У меня и другие были, но они как-то потом сами разбирались, а Андерс остался. И Йован тоже… впрочем, ну его к демонам.  
– Дай угадаю, твой Андерс тоже светловолосый и мелкий? – прокомментировал Гаррет, старательно скрывая беспокойство. Он был действительно рад, что у его маленького кузена всё-таки были какие-то приятные воспоминания, но погружаться в них тогда, когда следовало сохранять бдительность, было слишком опасно.  
– Нет, ты что, – прыснул Дайлен. – Он такой… в рыжину немножко. Совсем чуть-чуть, это только на солнце заметно было. И длинный весь, на голову меня выше. Может, сейчас уже меньше, я за последние полгода вырос сильно… – Он вздохнул, чуть заметная тёплая улыбка исчезла с его губ, и он сдержанно продолжил: – Да я сам знаю, что это сейчас плохая привычка. Но когда он на меня посмотрел точь-в-точь как все эти новички, я… не удержался просто. Он, конечно, прикидывается много, но вот это – оно по-настоящему было.  
– Просто будь осторожен, ладно? – так и не придумав, что бы такого логичного и разумного сказать, негромко попросил Хоук. Насколько же было проще, когда от него требовалось только убивать подбиравшихся слишком близко к его младшему врагов и следить за тем, чтобы тот не забывал поесть… Рассказы словоохотливой Лелианы, которая была только рада поделиться всем, что знала о Воронах, не на шутку его встревожили, заставив задуматься о том, что он умудрился ввязаться в игру, о правилах которой ничего не знает. И о том, стоит ли возможный выигрыш – немалый, учитывая умения тех самых Воронов – сопутствующего риска.  
– Гаррет… – насмешливо протянул Амелл и, вскочив со своей подстилки, с обожающей улыбкой повис у него на шее: – Не волнуйся. Я же взрослый маг и прошёл Истязания. Меня даже демон Гордыни, самый хитрый из них, обдурить не сумел, неужели я куплюсь на одного эльфа?  
– Люди и эльфы куда хуже любых демонов, – невольно улыбнувшись в ответ, всё-таки напомнил отступник. – А излишняя самоуверенность сгубила не одного героя, помнишь?  
– Я буду осторожен, – серьёзно пообещал Дайлен.  
Наверное, если бы Гаррет не следил за Зевраном так пристально, он бы ничего и не заметил. Это, в конце концов, всегда было по части Амелла – все эти улыбки, жесты, то, как двигаются по лагерю члены их отряда, едва ли не инстинктивно избегая поворачиваться к убийце спиной, то, что тот ходит среди них без оружия и в таком откровенном наряде, что даже Ворону не удалось бы спрятать в нём что-нибудь по-настоящему опасное. И свою палатку антиванец неизменно ставил между палатками Лелианы, с самого начала относившейся к нему с искренней теплотой, и самого Гаррета.  
Через неделю, после пары стычек с порождениями тьмы, в которых эльф и впрямь зарекомендовал себя отличным бойцом и даже успел спасти увлекшегося боем Огрена от крикуна, собиравшегося вцепиться гному в загривок, обстановка стала несколько менее напряжённой. По крайней мере Стэн признал его полезность и перестал смотреть на Арраная так, словно пытался вычислить, на кой демон его всё-таки взяли с собой, а Огрен даже попытался предложить ему какую-то выпивку. Дайлен вовремя перехватил уже протянутую за флягой руку эльфа и, отведя его в сторонку, прочёл длинную лекцию о свойствах гномского алкоголя, из которой Зевран, судя по выражению лица, уяснил лишь то, что это пить не надо. Даже ради налаживания отношений в отряде.  
Но на самом деле это мало что меняло. Алистер с Морриган по-прежнему смотрели на эльфа, как на нанесённое лично Создателю оскорбление, и на зеврановы попытки быть обаятельным огрызались зло и резко. Да и сменившее прежнюю неприязнь равнодушие Стэна и Огрена было немногим лучше – с той же лёгкостью оно могло смениться ещё большей яростью, если Зеврану случится совершить какую-нибудь ошибку.  
Неудивительно, что в свободное от попыток произвести хорошее впечатление на своих недоброжелателей время Ворон предпочитал держаться поближе к ним с Дайленом. Маг по крайней мере относился к нему с искренним интересом, да и сам Хоук старался не демонстрировать своих подозрений и вести себя с ним так же, как с остальными.  
Как ни странно, задача эта оказалась не такой уж сложной. По крайней мере после первого боя, когда Гаррет, расправившись с гарлоком-вожаком, обернулся и увидел в глазах напряжённо замершего у него за спиной эльфа азарт и самоубийственный восторг, так похожие на его собственные. С кинжалов Зеврана капала чёрная гарлочья кровь, а на плече красовалась длинная неглубокая царапина – на удивление чистая.  
– Стоит запомнить, что в бою от тебя стоит держаться подальше, – весело расхохотался Ворон, пряча оружие в ножны, и, стерев с кожи собственную кровь, задумчиво лизнул покрасневшую подушечку пальца. – Очень уж у тебя посох длинный… и острый.  
– Вот только не говори, что мне ещё и тебе придётся каждый раз говорить, что нечего лезть на огров в одиночку, – добродушно проворчал подошедший Амелл, в поисках требующих исцеления повреждений окидывая обоих пронизывающим взором. – Неправильный ты маг, Гаррет.  
Отступник тогда только хмыкнул и пожал плечами, но с тех пор относиться к Арранаю не как к ждущей своего часа ловушке, а как к живому существу со своими желаниями и образом мыслей, стало гораздо проще. Да и сам Зевран перестал смотреть на него опасливо и озадаченно, как на гномское устройство неизвестного назначения, и Хоук тут же выяснил, что у него даже есть чувство юмора. Впрочем, шутки у Ворона были мрачноватые и циничные, но никогда не пересекали той грани, за которой Гаррет мог бы счесть их достойными удара в морду.  
Свидетельством несомненного ума убийцы было ещё и то, что через некоторое время тот бросил тщетные попытки добиться расположения выказывавших откровенную враждебность членов отряда. Зато с Лелианой он стал заигрывать втрое больше, да и в его обращённых на Хоука с Амеллом взглядах стало куда больше интереса, чем раньше. Похоже, мысли о том, кто именно является его единственной защитой, прочно поселились в голове эльфа, и он счёл необходимым как-то укрепить свою всё ещё достаточно шаткую позицию.  
Однако с тем же успехом это могло оказаться попыткой подобраться поближе, чтобы нанести новый удар, и к Гаррету вернулась поутихшая было настороженность.  
А вот Дайлен и не думал беспокоиться, и отступник никак не мог понять, что же было тому причиной – одна только юношеская самоуверенность, или его маленький кузен попросту видел больше, чем он сам. Во всяком случае на просительно-предостерегающие хоуковы взгляды маг неизменно отвечал спокойно-терпеливой улыбкой, означавшей: «Я помню твои предупреждения», и продолжал делать вид, что валяющийся у его ног Ворон, преданно заглядывающий ему в глаза и развлекающий его беседой, пока он начаровывает на новую мантию защитные руны – самая естественная вещь на свете. Зевран же с кошачьей деликатностью и обстоятельностью выяснял границы дозволенного, начав с осторожного прикосновения к сапогу Стража и закончив тем, что где-то на десятый вечер устроил голову у него на коленях, благоразумно отвернув нос от потрескивавших совсем рядом с лицом рун, и довольно прижмурился. Дайлен рассеянно погладил его по волосам – таким жестом, словно делал это тысячу раз – и, на всякий случай успокаивающе помахав пальцами в гарретову сторону, снова уткнулся в найденную среди боудановых товаров книгу.  
А вот с Хоуком Арранай вел себя далеко не так осторожно, и те же самые жесты, которые, будучи обращены к Амеллу, казались всего лишь своеобразным проявлением искренней симпатии, рядом с Гарретом приобретали откровенно дразнящий оттенок. Проведший полжизни рядом с мабари отступник видел это в каждом его движении: в том, как Ворон смотрел на него снизу вверх – не то чтобы для этого требовались какие-то усилия, хрупкий с виду эльф едва доставал ему до подбородка – чуть ли не подчёркивая подчинённое положение; в том, как тот, улыбаясь ему, наклонял голову, открывая длинную смуглую шею с гнутым хвостиком татуировки… В мельчайшем его жесте настолько отчётливо читалось: «Я не оспариваю твоего главенства, вожак», что Гаррет невольно убеждался в прямо противоположном.  
Зевран именно бросал ему вызов, и Хоук отчётливо сознавал, что долго это игнорировать не сумеет.  
Тем временем лагерь всё чётче разделялся на две половины, в одной из которых собрались идеологические противники Ворона и его способа действий, а в другой – Гаррет с Дайленом, Лелиана и сам Зевран. Амеллу, успевшему привыкнуть к миру и согласию в своём отряде, это противостояние страшно не нравилось, но на укоризненные взгляды и абстрактные разговоры о вреде предрассудков упёршийся Алистер не реагировал, а Морриган и без того всегда пропускала их мимо ушей.  
Терпение у Стража всё-таки оказалось отнюдь не безграничным, и однажды вечером, смерив недобрым взглядом два чётких полукольца палаток, Дайлен отправился на другую сторону наводить порядок. Отступник, глянув на свирепо расправленные плечи младшего, молча посочувствовал вздумавшему невовремя проявлять характер Алистеру и вернулся к заточке притупившегося лезвия посоха.  
– Мне жаль, что моё появление… стало причиной такого разлада, – дождавшись, пока Страж скроется за огреновой палаткой, негромко проговорил Зевран. Потянулся, выгнул спину, встав мостиком в полушаге от Гаррета – так, что натянувшаяся на груди и животе рубашка чётко обрисовала двигавшиеся под кожей мускулы – и, в наигранном изнеможении рухнув на землю практически к самым его сапогам, лукаво посмотрел на него: – Право, я ожидал, что ты снова встанешь у костра, словно изваяние древнего бога, и рыком своим призовёшь их к порядку…  
– Вот про древних богов-то не надо, – невольно фыркнул Хоук. – Если ты не в курсе, то они во-первых, были четырёхлапы, крылаты и чешуйчаты, а во-вторых, нам одного такого убить надо, пока он дел не натворил. – Он попробовал пальцем остороту лезвия и, ещё пару раз проведя по нему точильным камнем, поинтересовался: – Что, удивлён?  
– Да-а… – усмехаясь, протянул Ворон. – И удивлён приятно. – Он перекатился на бок, подтянув ноги к груди, и положил голову на ладони, глянув на отступника из-под ресниц: – Меня всегда завораживали сильные мужчины. А уж когда могучий воин… или маг… не спешит обрушить на препятствие всю свою мощь, а пользуется ею аккуратно и точно… это вообще зрелище… – Зевран поднял руку, пальцем провел по клинку гарретова посоха, оставив блестящую дорожку в оставшейся после точильного камня мелкой пыли, и закончил: – неимоверно возбуждающее.  
Гаррет чуть не поперхнулся и едва не стесал эльфу ноготь дрогнувшим в руке камнем. Арранай успел вовремя отдёрнуть палец и поглядел на него с весёлым укором, и Хоук вдруг остро осознал, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Его переиграют вчистую – и когда Ворон наконец поймёт, что опорой собравшегося отряда является отнюдь не он, его маленький кузен останется беззащитным перед коварством ассасина.  
И что бы там ни твердил Дайлен, лучше уж рисковать будет он сам, особенно когда требуется схлестнуться с опытным противником на его поле.  
От руки отступника Зевран увернуться не успел – или не захотел – и только изумлённо моргнул, когда стиснувшие его подбородок пальцы потянули его вверх. Склонившийся к нему Гаррет бархатным, низким голосом промурлыкал:  
– Мне стоит воспринимать это как предложение? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, требовательно поцеловал его в губы.  
Антиванец на мгновение оцепенел, а затем с мягким смешком подался навстречу, опершись ладонью на его колено, и сердце Хоука заколотилось в кончиках пальцев колючей пульсацией готовой к бою магии.  
– Решительных мужчин я тоже люблю, – жарко выдохнул ему в рот Зевран и, томно прикрыв глаза, кончиком языка провел по изогнувшимся в хищной усмешке губам отступника.  
– Значит, стоит, – сдержанно заключил Гаррет и без лишних пояснений указал подбородком на стоявшую в паре шагов от них палатку. Ворон грациозно поднялся и направился к ней, напоследок сверкнув в его сторону дразнящей улыбкой, и маг решил, что кое о чём ему знать не стоит. Например, о том, что сверкавшее в его собственных глазах возбуждение вызвано пьянящим предчувствием схватки, а вовсе не игривым изгибом эльфовой спины, или что снимать амулеты в постели стоит только с тем, кому доверяешь безоговорочно…  
Или что он мог убить антиванца одним заклятием и никакие амулеты его бы не спасли; вот только сейчас Хоук намеренно ставил себя в невыгодное положение. Смертельно невыгодное, если быть точным – припрятанному в одеялах кинжалу сам он не смог бы ничего противопоставить.  
Отложив посох в сторону, отступник поднялся на ноги и, встретившись взглядом с вывернувшим из-за палатки Алистера взъерошенным Дайленом, без труда прочитал по его губам знакомое укоризненное: «Твою ж мать, Гаррет!». С полминуты молча поглядев на него, маг устало вздохнул и чуть шевельнул подбородком в намёке на утвердительный кивок, и Хоук, с облегчением улыбнувшись, последовал за Зевраном.  
Ворона пришлось искать наощупь. Первой под руку попалась эльфова задница, и Гаррет невольно задался вопросом, как же нужно было скрючиться в отнюдь не просторной палатке, чтобы случилось именно так. Впрочем, отвергать подарок судьбы он не стал и с интересом оную задницу потискал, получив в ответ довольный лукавый смешок, сразу сменившийся проникновенным страстным стоном.  
– Э нет, – убрав руку, строго проговорил в темноту Хоук. – Давай уточним: мы сюда вроде как трахаться пришли, так что не надо мне тут антиванскую эротическую комедию устраивать.  
– А такое бывает? – зашуршав покрывалом, удивлённо переспросил Арранай, и плеча отступника коснулась горячая узкая ладонь. Гаррет вздрогнул, едва успев удержать чуть не слетевшее с пальцев заклинание, и крепко стиснул его запястье, развернув и впечатав спиной в свою грудь.  
– Ты станешь родоначальником этого популярного во всех слоях общества жанра, – наклонившись к шее Ворона, негромко пообещал он. Антиванец, кажется, вспомнил про начатую уже игру в вожака стаи и послушного щенка и покорно замер в его руках, и Гаррет, усмехнувшись, легонько куснул его под затылком.  
Зевран прерывисто вздохнул и, откинув голову назад, потёрся щекой о его шею, а потом низким, искушающим голосом поинтересовался:  
– Собираешься раздеваться, командир? Или, может, тебе помочь?..  
– Торопишься куда-то? – насмешливо переспросил Хоук, свободной рукой аккуратно погладив его по животу. Даже через рубашку тепло живого тела ощущалось до болезненности отчётливо, и отступник заставил себя дышать глубоко и медленно, как во время учебной медитации, стараясь сдержать возбуждение. Получалось плохо: подвижный, жилистый антиванец шевелился у него в руках, словно ухваченная под челюстями змейка, тёрся узкой спиной о грудь, посапывал взбудораженно и неровно, щекоча дыханием обнажённую кожу в расстегнутом вороте мантии…  
Эту схватку он уже проиграл, неохотно признал отступник и, выдернув рубашку эльфа из-под пояса, запустил под неё ладонь. Поджарый живот вздрогнул под его прикосновением, под горячей кожей шевельнулись на мгновение прорисовавшиеся со скульптурной чёткостью мускулы, и Зевран, так и не попытавшись высвободиться из захвата, снова мазнул губами по его шее и гортанным шёпотом поддразнил:  
– Я не хрустальный, о мой вождь.  
– И что? – сглотнув, со всем доступным ему в данный момент ехидством переспросил Гаррет. Сильнее вжал ладонь в его живот, плавно повёл вверх, по груди, потеребил попавшуюся под пальцы горошину соска и, наклонившись к уху сладко задрожавшего антиванца, хрипло поинтересовался: – Это значит, что мне теперь надо пафосным варварским жестом разодрать штаны у тебя на заднице, уткнуть носом в спальник и тут же засадить по самые яйца, не утруждаясь мелочами вроде смазки или хотя бы того, чтобы как следует узнать, а что это за чудо попало мне в руки?  
Арранай беззвучно засмеялся и вжался в него сильнее, особенно задницей и поясницей, задавая предбоевому возбуждению намного более подходящее направление, а потом осторожным, лишённым малейшего намёка на угрозу движением поднял всё ещё сжатую кистью Хоука руку и, наклонив голову, принялся неспешно ласкать окольцовывавшие его запястье пальцы губами и языком.  
Гаррет задержал дыхание, пытаясь задавить вибрировавший в глотке нетерпеливый стон, и почти в отчаянии подумал, что он, вообще говоря, знал, во что собирался ввязаться. По крайней мере, винить кого-то кроме себя было так же глупо, как и думать, что ему и впрямь удастся сохранить самообладание… и тем более, что в случае чего он сумеет опередить многократно превосходящего его в опыте убийцу.  
Как ни странно, стало легче.  
– Эта мысль, признаться, не лишена некоторой привлекательности, – усмехаясь, проговорил Зевран и, легонько прикусив тонкую кожу между большим и указательным пальцами отступника, ласково пригладил укус кончиком языка. – Но ты, похоже, задумал что-то поинтереснее?  
– Ну как сказать, – философски отозвался Хоук и, отпустив его руку, ловко стащил с Ворона рубашку. Это вам не огр, где победа зависела только от его силы и сноровки… Если что, Дайлен успеет, а остальное неважно. – Посмотрим по ситуации.  
– Вы, маги, все такие загадочные? – с искренним любопытством спросил Арранай. Снова потёрся носом о его шею, послушно подставляя живот шершавым от посоха ладоням, а потом плавно вывернулся и, усевшись на колени отступника верхом, потянулся к застёжкам его мантии.  
– Тебе план по пунктам изложить? – хрипло хмыкнул Гаррет, заставив себя не напрягаться под бродившими по его плечам руками. Со смирением у него было плоховато, особенно при столкновении с угрозой, но антиванец, кажется, принимал судорожное сокращение мышц за свидетельство зачем-то сдерживаемой страсти и только лукаво хмылился, уткнувшись губами куда-то между ключиц.  
– Целый план? – игриво промурлыкал Ворон, сообразив наконец, как на самом деле расстегиваются удерживающие плотную ткань пряжки. Полы мантии послушно разошлись в сторону, и эльф придвинулся ещё ближе, крепко обхватив талию мага коленями.  
Наверное, следовало утешать себя тем, что обе руки ассасина были слишком заняты попытками пробраться под его собственную рубашку, и ничего смертоубийственного в них в этот момент точно не было, но Гаррету уже было до крайности трудно сосредоточиться. Его боевое одеяние с гулким шорохом соскользнуло с плеч, и Арранай довольно заурчал, повиснув на нём, словно белка на дереве. Разве что у белок не бывает таких крепких, удобно ложащихся в широкие мужские ладони задниц, таких жадных губ и таких чутких ушек, которые можно целовать, наверное, часами, слушая хриплые, срывающиеся стоны.  
Когда его успели избавить от штанов, Хоук так и не понял. Зато отчётливо запомнил момент, когда Ворон вывернулся из остатков собственной одежды и под его ладонями не осталось ничего, кроме гладкой, упоительно горячей кожи антиванца. Где-то в коротком промежутке между этими событиями разум окончательно с ним распрощался, и всё остальное так и осталось в памяти отступника безумной мешаниной рук, ног, путающихся в пальцах склянок, в которых он на одном лишь инстинкте пытался отыскать что-то подходящее, дикого жара зевранова тела и его хриплого от наслаждения голоса.  
А потом эльф вкогтился в его спину со всей силой отчаяния, и Гаррет потерял всякую связь с реальностью.  
Несколько пришёл в себя он только минут через пять, и неподдельно удивился самому этому факту. Ворон тяжело, неровно дышал где-то совсем рядом, и Хоук, поразмыслив, протянул руку в темноту, почти сразу нашарив скользкое от пота плечо.  
– Так лень куда-то идти… – сглотнув, с намёком протянул Зевран, с готовностью подавшись навстречу прикосновению, и к отступнику мгновенно вернулась утраченная было ясность мысли.  
Вот только бодрость тела ей, увы, не сопутствовала, и Гаррет на редкость отчётливо осознал, что сейчас его мог бы убить даже ребёнок – измотанное тяжёлым дневным переходом, парой мелких стычек с порождениями тьмы, а потом ещё и сексом тело этому, наверное, только обрадовалось бы.  
– Ну и не ходи, – наконец заставив себя смириться с неизбежным, пробормотал Хоук и рухнул в сон, ещё успев почувствовать, как ему под бок подкатилось что-то тёплое, вжалось, оплело гибкими конечностями, щекотно ткнулось растрёпанной головой под челюсть…  
Тень вела себя странно. Её мутное желтоватое небо взмыло куда-то вверх и обрело хрустальную голубизну, вместо привычных ему плоских равнин, окружавших Лотеринг, вокруг высились горы, при виде которых Морозные удавились бы от зависти, а внизу, под обрывом, блескучей каплей пролитого лириума синело озеро. И только между двух дальних пиков знакомо темнел Чёрный Город, позволяя отступнику успокаивать себя тем, что это пока ещё не ловушка какой-нибудь извращённой потусторонней твари.  
– Ты неправильный демон, – обиженно сказали слева, и Гаррет резко развернулся.  
На высоком округлом валуне, подтянув колени к груди, сидел носатый парень с тёплыми карими глазами и обвиняюще таращился на него.  
– Почему сразу демон? – обиделся в ответ Хоук. – Что это за место вообще?  
– Совсем неправильный демон, – печально заключил парень и спустил ноги с валуна. Запутавшиеся вокруг его голеней тряпки оказались потрёпанной мажеской мантией странного, нефункционального покроя, и Гаррет невольно исполнился к нему некоторого сочувствия. Он вообще был какой-то длинный и нескладный, словно кот-подросток. – У тебя же должны быть сиськи и рога. Ну то есть без рогов можно и обойтись, а вот сиськи – это важно.  
– Да мне и без них неплохо, – задумчиво сказал отступник. – Нахрена тебе демон-то? Решил малефикаром заделаться?  
– Совсем охренел? – возмутился носатый. – Я не такой. Магия крови – это плохо, не знаешь, что ли? – Он отвёл взгляд, посмотрел с минуту на Чёрный Город и тихо признался: – Наверно, я с ума схожу. То есть, не настолько, чтобы в малефикары подаваться, мне один человек этого никогда не простит, даже если он уже умер… Ну, тебе неинтересно. – Маг повздыхал ещё и почти неслышно добавил: – Третий месяц в одиночке сижу. Со мной уже только демоны разговаривают… Они упрямые. Я их посылаю, иногда даже матом – не смейся, я умею! – а они снова приходят. Пока приходят – значит, я ещё живой. Это хороший признак.  
– А за что тебя? – помолчав, спросил Гаррет и уселся рядом с носатым. В рассеянном сиянии Тени светлые волосы мага отливали то медью, то старческим серебром, и из небрежно связанного хвостика вываливались прядки, которые тот рассеянно заправлял за ухо.  
– Да как обычно, – снова вздохнул он и, опасливо глянув на отступника, нерешительно попросил: – А ты поговори со мной, а? Только без всех этих про что я хочу и про мгновение моего времени, а то я тебя тоже пошлю. Матом.  
– Знаешь, а я думаю, что тот человек ещё жив, – зачем-то сказал Хоук. – И вы обязательно встретитесь. Ты только не сдавайся.  
– Я никогда не сдаюсь! – оскорбился носатый и, гордо выпрямившись, яростно посмотрел на него. – Ни за что. – Он снова поник и вполголоса добавил: – Потому в одиночке и оказался.  
– Хочешь, сказку расскажу? – подумав, предложил Гаррет. – Неприличную. Про ёжика и прекрасных женщин с крепкой кожей и длинными иголками.  
– Я как-то не уверен, что мне хочется слушать про такие извращения, – помедлив, отозвался маг и, впервые за всё это время приподняв уголки губ в намёке на улыбку, кивнул: – Давай.  
– Значит, жил-был на свете ёжик, – собравшись с мыслями, начал Хоук. – Ёжик был любопытным и больше всего на свете любил слушать рассказы путешественников, останавливавшихся в таверне того городка, где он обитал. И услышал он однажды – а потом ещё не один раз – что в далёких южных странах живут прекрасные ежиные женщины, кожа у которых крепка и плотна, а иглы длинны и соблазнительны…  
Маячившее перед глазами лицо носатого вдруг помутнело и начало меркнуть, словно Гаррет медленно погружался в тёмную торфяную воду. Он ещё чувствовал, как шевелятся его язык и горло, но уже не слышал ни звука, и произнесённое вторым магом «Ты куда?» – угадал лишь по движению дрогнувших губ.  
В щель между закрывавшими вход в палатку полотнищами падал бритвенно-острый луч света, и под боком у отступника лениво потягивался проснувшийся Ворон.  
Возможных объяснений того, что самого Хоука разбудило шевеление эльфа, а не вонзившийся в сердце кинжал, было два. Либо он ошибся, и Зевран действительно не собирался пользоваться удобной возможность всё-таки выполнить задание; либо он просто недооценил хитроумие ассасина, и тот намерен вначале по-настоящему усыпить их бдительность.  
– Стой! – поразмыслив, окликнул он уже взявшегося за полог палатки антиванца.  
– О, доброе утро, командир, – развернувшись, весело промурлыкал Арранай. Поколебался с полсекунды и, нырнув куда-то ему под мышку и устроив подбородок на плече, жизнерадостно осведомился: – Что, собираешься мне сказать, что я теперь твой собственный и мне надо ходить, прикрыв лицо и ноги, пока я тебе не надоем и ты меня не подаришь кому-нибудь ещё? Или что всё было замечательно, или что там принято говорить у нормальных людей после секса, но больше ничего не будет, и я не должен пятнать твою репутацию?  
– А я-то думал, что это я странный. И где ты всего этого набрался? – пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет и, повысив голос, спокойно сообщил: – Вообще-то я собирался тебе сказать, что если я не выйду из палатки первым, то тебе станет весьма печально. Правда, ненадолго.  
– Что? – изумлённо переспросил Зевран.  
– А про всё вышесказанное, – продолжил отступник, – если решишь снова сюда заглянуть, приму со всем подобающим гостеприимством. Но и за шкирку тащить не стану. – Он пожал плечами: – Так что сам решай, стоило ли оно того.  
– Нет, в том, что стоило, даже не сомневайся, – рассеянно заверил его Ворон. – А что это за «печально и недолго»?  
– Понимаешь, я немножко параноик, – объяснил Хоук, натягивая вытащенные из валявшегося в углу кома штаны. – А ты у нас весь из себя такой красивый и смертоносный, и я счёл необходимым слегка подстраховаться.  
Сапоги пришлось искать несколько дольше, а рубашку он так и не нашёл. По крайней мере, свою – попытался было наощупь натянуть зевранову, но она так многозначительно затрещала в горловине, что он от этой мысли отказался и так и вылез на свет божий полуголым.  
Выползший из палатки следом за ним Зевран присвистнул, успев заметить, как сидевший напротив Дайлен сжал пальцы, гася приготовленное к бою заклятие, и потрясённо проговорил:  
– Меня, похоже, сегодня аж дважды отымели. – И, внезапно расхохотавшись, хлопнул Гаррета по плечу: – Я в восхищении, командир!


	11. Chapter 11

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Раньше Дайлен никак не мог понять, почему же некоторые маги сдавались демонам – или даже призывали их по собственной воле. Но теперь он и сам, кажется, продался бы кому угодно, лишь бы только эта ночь не повторилась. Лишь бы ему не пришлось снова сидеть в темноте, держа на немеющих пальцах заранее сплетённое заклятие, и бездействовать в ожидании, пока его кузен предлагает судьбе свою жизнь вместо его.  
И дело было даже не в том, что в случае чего его убьёт дядя Малькольм.  
К восходу солнца у него от напряжения начали дрожать руки. Та рука, на которой не висела хрупкая паутинка заклинания паралича, если быть точным. Сжимавшие комок магической энергии пальцы трястись и не думали – слишком хорошо ему было известно, к чему подобное может привести.  
Оказавшийся неожиданно наблюдательным Стэн заметил его ночное бдение и, усевшись неподалёку, положил на колени свой двуручник. Амелл с трудом выдавил из себя благодарную улыбку и с достоинством склонил голову, отчаянно пытаясь отделаться от мысли о том, что если Стэну и впрямь придётся поднять меч, это будет означать, что уже поздно.  
Через два с половиной часа после рассвета из гарретовой палатки наконец раздались какие-то звуки, и ссутулившийся маг вновь напрягся, готовясь к бою.  
Из палатки, позёвывая, выбрался полуголый Хоук и, встретившись с ним взглядом, слегка кивнул. Дайлен сжал пальцы и, вскочив на ноги, бросился к нему, успев краем глаза искреннее потрясение во взгляде появившегося вслед за отступником Зеврана.  
– Больше никогда, – уверившись в том, что его не подведёт голос, глухо проговорил Амелл и, вцепившись в кузена, обессиленно ткнулся лбом в его расцарапанное плечо. – Больше никогда – слышишь, Гаррет? – ты не станешь так подставляться. – Ему на лопатки легла тёплая хоукова ладонь, вторая бережно погладила по волосам, и он снова вздрогнул, давя желание совсем не по-мужски разрыдаться от облегчения. И, сглотнув, своим самым лучшим командирским голосом проговорил: – Ты больше никогда не станешь так подставляться вместо меня.  
– Это уж как получится, маленький братик, – сочувственно проговорил отступник, и Дайлен, нервно рассмеявшись, пихнул его кулаком в бок:  
– Ну вот что тебе стоило разок соврать, а?  
Он глубоко вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, снова упёрся лбом в плечо кузена, а потом его талию обвили гибкие изящные руки, и Зевран точно таким же жестом уткнулся лицом куда-то ему в лопатки.  
– Дайлен… – постояв так пару секунд, просительно протянул антиванец, и маг, развернувшись в объятиях Гаррета, посмотрел на него через плечо. – Ну я же хороший? Я ведь даже проверку на благонадёжность прошёл…  
В глазах Ворона, вопреки шутовской умильности улыбки, темнело что-то грустное и почти жалобное, и Амеллу вдруг стало неловко.  
– Конечно, хороший, – смущённо согласился он и, нерешительно подняв руку, пригладил растрёпанные светлые волосы. Эльф тут же прижмурился и демонстративно замурлыкал, подставляя под немудрёную дружескую ласку покрытую чёткими, будто нарисованными засосами шею.  
Кажется, как раз сейчас ему было положено опять смутиться и покраснеть до ушей, но именно эту часть обычаев внешнего мира Дайлену постичь никак не удавалось. И тем более у него это не получилось бы в тот момент, когда он просто от души радовался тому, что никто никого не убил, и вообще оба его лучших друга, кажется, вполне довольны жизнью и друг другом.  
– До Бресилиана ещё топать и топать, и потом ещё неизвестно где тамошних долийцев искать, – со вздохом напомнил Гаррет и, зловредно продемонстрировав возмущённо шевелившей бровями Морриган свою изрядно подранную зеврановыми ногтями спину, нырнул в свою палатку.  
– Бордель походный, может, организовать нам? – ядовито высказалась ведьма и, развернувшись на пятках, двинулась к собственному жилью, установленному поодаль, на самом краю лагеря.  
– Шемлен, – раздражённо процедил Амелл и отправился собирать свои пожитки, напоследок ещё раз погладив Зеврана по волосам.  
Вот уж кого маг никогда не заподозрил бы в любви к сплетням, так это Алистера. Однако второго Стража, как видно, настолько возмущала пронырливость коварного подручного злокозненного Логэйна, что он был попросту не в состоянии молчать; к вечеру даже Сэндал, весело носившийся между их отрядом и повозкой своего отца, был в курсе того, что безвинно пострадавший, доверчивый Гаррет Хоук пал жертвой каких-то неприличных чар, известных, должно быть, только Воронам. Предположения бывшего храмовника с каждым часом становились всё более замысловатыми, и в конце концов Дайлен обнаружил, что прислушивается к ним с неподдельным интересом – как к поразительному образчику работы человеческой мысли.  
Арранай слушал весь этот бред и с явным трудом сдерживал смех, а ещё периодически заверял страдавшего некоторой забывчивостью Огрена, что это Гаррет его соблазнил, а вовсе не наоборот. Гном ему, впрочем, всё равно не верил.  
В сотый или даже тысячный раз напоминать соратникам о том, что их всех объединяет общее дело, Амелл счёл бесполезным. Более оригинальных идей ему в голову тоже не приходило, да вдобавок у сапога начала отрываться подмётка, и он воспользовался предлогом убраться подальше от общего костра и уселся возле своей палатки с иглой и дратвой. Сапоги были удобными, менять их на новые – и возиться потом с рунами и защитными заклятиями – маг не хотел, а чинить по-мелочи одежду и обувь кузен его уже научил.  
Мелкая кропотливая работа успокаивала, и Дайлена постепенно начало отпускать неестественное желание взять своих шемлен за шкирки и потрясти в надежде запустить какой-нибудь включающий способность к разумному мышлению механизм. Трясти и рычать у Гаррета получалось гораздо лучше, но настолько прямолинейный способ действий в нынешней ситуации вряд ли мог привести к нужному результату.  
– Должен сказать, я и впрямь был восхищён вашим с Гарретом… хитроумием, – негромко проговорил неслышно подошедший к Амеллу Ворон и уселся на землю рядом с ним, осторожно прижавшись виском к колену. – Я вот только не пойму, то, что он сделал – это было благородство или сумасшествие?  
– А что, есть разница? – хмыкнув, насмешливо уточнил Дайлен и ласково погладил эльфа по напряжённому загривку.   
Тот фыркнул в ответ, помолчал, пока маг дошивал сапог и проверял, не нужно ли подправить швы на втором, а потом тихо, как будто разговаривая сам с собой, сказал:  
– Почему мне начинают казаться печальными самые естественные вещи на свете?  
Амелл замер и, отложив инструменты в сторону, аккуратно коснулся зевранова виска. Антиванец не отшатнулся, даже не заметил, кажется, и Дайлен снова погладил его по спине, неторопливо и плавно, как пугливого кота.  
– Мне кажется, я… должен перед тобой извиниться, – наконец сказал он.  
– Не за что, о мой Страж, – покачал головой Ворон. – Я же говорю – самая естественная вещь на свете. Твоему великолепному кузену изрядно недостаёт опыта в некоторых вещах – что, впрочем, компенсируется отличным чутьём – но мыслит он на редкость здраво.  
– Но тебе всё равно… обидно, – вполголоса закончил Дайлен, вовсе не чувствуя уверенности в том, что это стоило произносить вслух. Не слишком ли рано?..  
– Это неправильно, – почти с возмущением изрёк Зевран. – Какие, к демонам, обиды у наёмного убийцы? Я же не трёхлетний мальчишка! – Он помолчал и с любопытством спросил: – А ты меня правда убил бы?  
– Конечно, – почему-то мигом расслабившись, тихо засмеялся Амелл. – Обязательно.  
Наблюдавший за ними с Гарретом Дайлен постепенно начал приходить к выводу, что даже в такой странной вещи, как секс, всё-таки был какой-то смысл. По крайней мере, после той ночи исчезла маленькая настороженно-хмурая складка между бровями его кузена, означавшая, что тот напряжённо пытается предугадать действия ассасина и отнюдь не уверен в правильности своих предположений. Само собой, до доверия там было, как до Тевинтера пешком, но Амелл хотя бы перестал беспокоиться о том, что эти двое поубивают друг друга из-за какого-нибудь недоразумения.  
Да и Зевран, чуть не каждый вечер пропадавший в гарретовой палатке, перестал держаться так, словно малейшее прикосновение – не имеющее какой-нибудь уважительной причины, вроде, скажем, намерения выдернуть увлекшегося отступника из-под удара – должно было привести к его немедленной смерти в огне. Ластиться к Хоуку так же нахально, как к Дайлену, он ещё не рисковал, но всё-таки начал вести себя намного свободнее. Они с Гарретом даже завели обыкновение по вечерам, если оставались силы после дневного пути, устраивать игру в поддавки, когда Зевран пытался «убить» отступника ножнами от кинжалов, а тот отмахивался дайленовым безлезвийным посохом. То, с какой готовностью антиванец выдавал секреты своих самых хитроумных ударов и способы от них защититься, явно смягчило суровое гарретово сердце, и Хоук даже начал допускать мысль, что клятва ассасина и впрямь была искренней.  
А вот отношения с остальной частью отряда улучшаться и не думали, и маг готов был признать, что в этом была немалая доля его вины. Даже после нескольких месяцев непрерывных боев и странствий пешие переходы выматывали его до невозможности, несмотря на пресловутую выносливость Серых Стражей, и он слишком часто поддавался искушению покоя: попытки научить соратников мыслить логично неизменно заканчивались провалом, и гораздо приятней было сидеть возле костра и болтать с кузеном обо всём на свете, расспрашивать Ворона об обычаях Антивы или просто наблюдать за тем, как Гаррет с Зевраном обмениваются ехидно-насмешливыми репликами.  
Иногда, впрочем, Амелл всё-таки брал себя в руки и доблестно пытался понять, что же заставляло Алистера или, например, Морриган относиться к Ворону с таким предубеждением. Терзавшей Хоука тревоги о его, Дайлена, безопасности эти двое явно не испытывали, тоски по и без того не слишком душевному общению с обоими предводителями отряда – тоже, и маг наугад взывал к их чувству долга, совести и прочим достоинствам благородных людей. Ведьма, что было вполне предсказуемо, лишь презрительно фыркала, а вот упрямство второго Стража, продолжавшего в свободное время страдать о подлости всё того же злокозненного Логэйна и трагической гибели мудрого Дункана, изумляло Амелла до глубины души.  
Дайлен уже испробовал все известные ему тактики – за исключением опробованной Гарретом «рявкнуть и пусть исполняют» – которые по большей части подглядел у старших чародеев, читавших лекции жившим в Башне Кинлох ученикам, но всё оказалось тщетным. В отчаянии маг даже попытался изобразить большие котёночьи глазки и умоляюще протянуть: «Ну ради меня!» – и к немалому его удивлению это подействовало. По крайней мере на Алистера, Огрена и успевшую растерять симпатию к Арранаю Лелиану, которую убийца не на шутку разочаровал абсолютным отстутствием какого бы то ни было раскаяния. Даже Морриган, получив в довесок зачарованный браслет, несколько смягчилась и пообещала не травить «тварь ушастую, развратную» хотя бы в ближайшие две недели.  
Назвать результат удовлетворительным Амелл не мог, но пришлось смириться с тем, что одного лишь его чахлого обаяния для полноценного объединения отряда явно недостаточно.  
Думать о методах более эффективных под выжидательными взглядями целевой аудитории получалось плохо, и Дайлен, сверкнув напоследок благодарной улыбкой, перебрался поближе к своей палатке. Заметивший его отнюдь не радужное настроение Гаррет вопросительно приподнял бровь, но маг только покачал головой и, устроившись на расстеленном прямо на земле одеяле, принялся перешивать потерявшие силу руны на вороте мантии. Кузен с полминуты поизучал его лицо, как будто надеясь вычитать в хмуром изгибе брови имя того, кому следовало оторвать голову во имя душевного спокойствия младшего, но в конце концов сдался и, жестом попросив разрешения, подхватил с земли его посох. Успевший устроить голову на коленях мага Зевран фыркнул и послушно поднялся, взяв ножны от своих кинжалов.  
Почему-то всё это напоминало Дайлену о том, как Андерс притащил из очередного своего побега котёнка – храмовникам, несмотря на все старания, так и не удалось оторвать их друг от друга, и в Башне Круга появился новый мышелов – и тот напрыгивал на одного из старших котов, размахивая лапами и пытаясь игриво укусить за ухо. Подвижный, юркий антиванец точно так же вертелся вокруг его застывшего на одном месте кузена, и сосредоточенно щурившийся отступник отбивал его удары экономными, точными взмахами посоха, пока ему в голову не приходило перейти в атаку самому. Как ни удивительно, это каждый раз заставало эльфа врасплох – впрочем, своё поражение он встречал восхищённым смехом, и Амелл даже подозревал, что Зевран поддаётся нарочно как минимум в половине случаев просто ради того, чтобы оказаться прижатым к земле тяжестью гарретова тела. На боках Хоука после этих игр тоже появлялось немало синяков, но вместе с тем в его движениях, обычно порывистых и резких, словно пляска язычков пламени, начинало сквозить какое-то почти сверхъестественное умиротворение.  
Жаль, что подобного рода медитации в Кругах Магов были не в чести – Дайлен, даже не напрягая память, мог бы назвать не меньше десятка учеников, которым подошёл бы именно такой способ достичь душевного равновесия.  
Низкий, хрипловатый смешок Гаррета, которому опять удалось сбить Ворона с ног и почти лишённым угрозы, аккуратным жестом пережать ему глотку посохом, отвлёк Амелла от размышлений. Маг поднял голову и с интересом посмотрел на них, и ответный смех Зеврана тут же оборвался.  
– И почему, мой милый Страж, мне кажется, что ты задумал страшное? – не пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, задумчиво осведомился Арранай, и Дайлен широко ухмыльнулся.  
– Быть может, потому, что так оно и есть? – насмешливо предположил он и, поднявшись на ноги, направился к собравшимся у костра членам отряда.  
Проще всего оказалось со Стэном – с полсекунды поёрзав под невыразительным взглядом кунари, Страж сумел выдать что-то про отработку боевого взаимодействия, и воин тут же согласился с его предложением.  
Огрен попытался было отделаться от него речами о том, что ему, правильному орзаммарскому гному, и без того трудно угнаться за длинноногими наземниками, и нечего докучать ему во время отдыха, и Дайлен, чувствуя себя последним подонком, пригрозил отобрать у него выпивку и отдать Гаррету на фейерверки. Рисковать своим сокровищем берсерк не захотел и, поворчав ещё немного, послушно кивнул.  
Лелиана не желала иметь ничего общего ни с Зевраном, ни с амелловыми затеями, которые вынудили бы её общаться с упорствующим в своих заблуждениях антиванцем; маг поскрипел зубами и, припомнив нудные речи приставленных к Кругу преподобных матерей, закатил ей такую лекцию о грехе предубеждённости, что бывшая святая сестра только хлопала глазами и готовилась расплакаться от осознания своей духовной неразвитости.  
Ирвинг сразу понял, что хозяин решил устроить замечательную новую игру, и теперь активно путался у него в ногах, восторженным лаем оповещая всех о надвигающейся беде.  
Поначалу презрительно воротившая нос Морриган вдруг задумалась и, бросив зловещее: «Услугу, милый, задолжать готов мне?» направилась к общему костру, где уже столпились все остальные.  
Алистер упорствовал дольше всех. И видеть ассасина ему было противно, и доверия к нему никакого не было, и со своими мечом и щитом он и без того управляется на более чем достойном уровне. Аргументов Дайлена бывший храмовник, кажется, и вовсе не слышал, а его собственные то и дело начинали повторяться, иногда даже по два раза. Маг в конце концов не выдержал и, решив не позориться со своими попытками изобразить подобающий «командирский рык», призвал на помощь Гаррета.  
Первые общеотрядные «котёночьи игрища» были назначены на следующий вечер.  
Прелесть дайленовой затеи Алистер оценил почти сразу. Набить морду коварной твари, втершейся в доверие к его собрату по ордену и его и без того наглому родственнику, воину так и не удалось, зато попытки всё-таки это сделать заняли всё остававшееся до ужина время. Шум они подняли такой, что встревожившийся Боудан, обычно ставивший свой фургон чуть поодаль, прибежал и принялся беспокойно теребить Дайлена, спрашивая, не нужна ли ему какая помощь – и маг, по правде говоря, первые пару дней вполне разделял опасения торговца. Со слишком уж большим энтузиазмом его соратники накидывались друг на друга, размахивая заменявшими их обычное оружие кольями и палками.  
Зато на пятый день вымотавшиеся Алистер с Зевраном рухнули на землю, опершись друг на друга плечами, и не сказали ни слова ни про «двуличного похабника», ни про «железяку невинную». Дайлен удовлетворённо улыбнулся и с довольным вздохом положил голову на плечо отошедшему немного перевести дух кузену.  
А уже на следующее утро на горизонте замаячила тёмная громада леса Бресилиан.  
Однако расстояния на ферелденских равнинах обманчивы; а может, просто выросшего в замкнутом пространстве острова на озере Каленхад Амелла подводил глазомер. До первых бресилианских деревьев им пришлось шагать ещё почти два дня, и соваться в незнакомый лес, полный враждебных эльфов и прочих неведомых тварей на ночь глядя все дружно сочли неблагоразумным. Даже самоуверенная, всю жизнь прожившая среди лесного зверья Морриган не возразила ни словом.  
– А знаешь, моя мать была… из этих, – неопределенно покрутил кистью в воздухе Зевран, полвечера пытавшийся устроиться между магами так, чтобы и Дайлену было удобно гладить его по волосам, и Гаррет мог при желании полапать его за… а за что ему захочется. – Из долийских эльфов, я имею в виду.  
– Ты же вроде говорил… – озадаченно нахмурившись, начал Страж, но эльф тряхнул головой и торопливо его перебил:  
– Ну да, шлюхой она была. Шлюхой-долийкой, – он помолчал и тихо признался: – Я её, по правде, не помню почти, у меня от неё только перчатки оставались… Такие, с вышивкой. Бордельмаман их у меня отобрала потом, отдала одной из своих девчонок для образа – фальшивую «долийку» тоже часто выбирали… Она денег больше других зарабатывала и мне иногда сладости носила. Девчонки в борделе – они добрые, особенно пока тебе года два-три. Если, конечно, бордель благополучный. – Ворон вдруг ухмыльнулся и пренебрежительно фыркнул: – Потом-то уже тяжелее. Как четыре года сравняется – всё, мужчина, трудись, отрабатывай пропитание… И не скажешь даже, что эти стервы месяц назад с тобой как с лучшей подружкой сюсюкали.  
– Ясно, – тихо сказал Амелл. Гаррет сжал его плечо, стараясь подбодрить – как делал всегда, когда магу случалось столкнуться с какой-то особо шокирующей странностью в обычаях внешнего мира – и в то же самое мгновение Зевран протянул руку и пальцем разгладил морщинку у него между бровей. Дайлен тихонько вздохнул и, подумав, поинтересовался: – А как ты оттуда ушёл?  
– А я не уходил, – пожал плечами антиванец, прижавшись бедром к бедру придвинувшегося ближе Хоука, и уткнулся лбом в амеллово плечо. – Меня выкупили Вороны, когда я подрос немножко. И сразу в обучение…  
– То есть, про долийцев ты ничего интересного не знаешь? – снова погладив эльфа по виску, деловито осведомился Дайлен.  
– Только то, что они снобы надутые, – сморщил нос Арранай. – Я… ну, наслушался про них, прибежал к ним как-то… И наслушался ещё и от них. Про то, что я неправильный эльф, ничего не умею – тогда и правда не умел, но всё равно обидно – а потом какая-то сволочь длинноухая изрекла что-то насчёт того, что моя мать опозорила долийский народ… Оказалось, убивать я уже умел неплохо. И быстро бегать в случае нужды – тоже.  
– За маму – это правильно, – философски заключил Гаррет и уже совсем ненаигранным дружеским жестом похлопал эльфа между лопаток. Ворон поперхнулся и поглядел на него с некоторым изумлением, но сам отступник уже смотрел на кузена, пытаясь угадать, что за мысли шевелятся между сосредоточенно сдвинутых бровей.  
Дайлен поймал его взгляд и ободряюще улыбнулся, но Хоук в его невиновность явно не поверил, и Страж негромко заверил его:  
– Как в Орзаммаре. Вначале помашем договорами и посмотрим на реакцию, а потом уже будем решать. И вообще будем вести себя прилично и достойно… по возможности.  
– Уточнение мне нравится, – фыркнул Гаррет и, кажется, несколько успокоился.  
На границу Бресилиана – чёткую, будто по линейке нарисованную – Амелл смотрел с немалым сомнением. Тех жалких огрызков науки о целительных растениях (и обо всех прочих растениях, до кучи), которых он успел нахвататься, заглядывая через плечо в андерсовы учебники, вполне хватало, чтобы понять: так не бывает. Вернее, само по себе такого произойти не могло, и он мог бы часами гадать, что за магия могла к этому привести. То, что правдоподобных предположений у него не появлялось, очень Дайлену не нравилось.  
– Ловушек нет, – облазав окрестные кусты, заключил Зевран и, поразмыслив, уточнил: – Тут. Чего ждём, командир?  
Амелл задумчиво посмотрел на Гаррета, но в конце концов решил, что начинать путь к природопоклонникам-долийцам с применения огненной магии в их родному лесу – пусть даже из исключительно благих побуждений в лице научного любопытства – как-то невежливо. Хоук понял всё под одному его взгляду и, с сожалением вздохнув, перешагнул через полосу густой тёмно-зелёной травы.  
Жавшийся к ногам Стража Ирвинг настороженно тявкнул и просительно заскулил, но всё-таки последовал за хозяином, не отстав ни на шаг. И первым учуял встречающих, даже раньше опять отправившегося на разведку Ворона.  
Глухое утробное рычание мабари заставило двигавшихся во главе отряда магов замереть, приготовив посохи для боя, но одетые в зелёное изящные фигуры появились совсем не оттуда, куда они с Гарретом устремили настороженные взгляды.  
– Убирайтесь, шемлен, – презрительно бросила женщина; и она, и её спутник держали в руках натянутые луки. – Этот лес принадлежит последним из народа Долов, вам здесь не место.  
– Так я и думал, – со вздохом пробормотал себе под нос Дайлен. За спинами долийцев неслышно воздвигся Арранай и вопросительно пошевелил бровью, но маг отрицательно качнул подбородком и, расправив плечи, шагнул вперёд: – Я Серый Страж. Мне нужно поговорить с вашим вождём.  
– Ну и что? – начала было эльфийка, поднимая лук, но второй долиец пихнул её локтём в бок и что-то прошептал на ухо. Зевран немного отвёл в сторону уже почти прижатый к горлу женщины клинок, и разведчица неохотно махнула рукой куда-то влево: – Лагерь там, не сворачивайте никуда, а то пристрелят. Поговоришь с Хранителем Затрианом, он решит вашу судьбу.  
Стоявший за правым плечом Дайлена Гаррет что-то раздражённо проворчал про судьбу и способы её решения, но озвучивать вслух своё – явно крайне нелестное – мнение о сложившейся ситуации не стал. Амелл на всякий случай обернулся на него и укоризненно глянул в глаза: Хоук чуть поморщился, но изобразил в ответ осознание того, что эльфы им гораздо нужнее живыми.  
Когда именно Ворон к ним вернулся, маг так толком и не понял. Просто вот его не было, а вот он уже скользит в полушаге за плечом его кузена, в ожидании распоряжений поглядывая то на него, то на Дайлена.  
Долийский лагерь к появлению такого количества странных личностей явно не был готов. Занимавшиеся своими делами эльфы – впрочем, их было как-то подозрительно мало – замирали и провожали их полными неприкрытого изумления взорами, а более непосредственные, чем взрослые, эльфийские детишки стайкой бежали следом, норовя потрогать Ирвинга за морду или дёрнуть за кожаные полоски, болтавшиеся на талии Морриган. Ведьма, к счастью, понимала, что детей обижать смертельно опасно, и вместо того, чтобы отбиваться заклинаниями, старательно пряталась за могучим телом Стэна.  
Хранитель, татуированный лысый эльф с ушами, размахом напоминавшими крылья летучей мыши, оказался магом. И законченным снобом, как и предсказывал антиванец. На представившегося Стражем шемлена он взирал так, будто над ним решили подшутить все эльфийские боги разом; Ирвингу сходу припомнил то, что его собачьих предков использовали для того, чтобы загонять несчастных беженцев из Арлатана; Зеврана вообще подчёркнуто игнорировал, словно осквернённую могилу.  
Хоук смотрел на Затриана с нехорошим гастрономическим любопытством, но всё-таки молчал и даже не пытался как-нибудь намекнуть тому, что вежливость иногда бывает куда полезней, чем почтение к традициям предков.  
Дайлен старательно напомнил себе, что пришёл не за славословиями Серым Стражам, а за эльфийскими лучниками, и церемонным жестом вытащил из-за пазухи договор Ордена с долийцами.  
– Я чту данное моими собратьями слово, – ознакомившись с ним, торжественно начал Хранитель, и Амелл сразу понял, что помощи он здесь не получит. И вообще глупо было надеяться. – Однако мой клан сильно ослаблен. Нападения оборотней заставляет нас держаться настороже – все уцелевшие охотники патрулируют окраины, а остальные заняты в лазарете, с заражёнными… Невозможность исполнить данное обещание терзает моё сердце, Страж.  
– Неужели нельзя ничего сделать? Вы же долго живёте, у вас опыта много… – несколько растерявшись, проговорил маг. Упрекать Затриана у него уже как-то язык не поворачивался, даже стало как-то стыдно: у старика тут своих проблем по уши, да ещё и он со своими требованиями на голову свалился…  
– Только одно, – тяжело вздохнул эльф. – Но моему клану это не под силу, мы упустили свой шанс…  
– А поподробнее? – сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, осведомился Дайлен. Какими бы высокомерными фанатиками ни были долийцы, зла он им всё-таки не желал. Они хотя бы позволяли своим магам жить свободно, даже уважали их за знания и силу…  
– Чтобы излечить заражённых, нужен источник заразы. Средоточие силы тех, кто её разносит, – печально объяснил Затриан. – Если бы у меня было сердце вожака оборотней, я смог бы приготовить лекарство, но… Эти твари сильны, Страж. Гораздо сильнее нас. Мы ещё можем охранять границы своего лагеря, но сейчас даже охотникам запрещено покидать его пределы – нас осталось слишком мало. О том, чтобы добраться до их вожака, и речи нет – если мы попытаемся, нас просто перебьют… Простите, я не смогу отправить с вами последних воинов, ведь кто-то должен охранять наших женщин и детей… – Амелл уныло кивнул, и эльф, чуть приободрившись, продолжил: – Я окажу вам всю помощь, какую смогу. Мастер Вараторн, наш оружейник, поможет вам со снаряжением и провизией… Примите наше гостеприимство на эту ночь и все последующие – сколько вам будет угодно. Может быть, мы всё же отыщем способ всё-таки исполнить наш долг перед Серыми Стражами.  
Что-то древнее, ещё ученическое, отозвалось в глубине дайленовой души; Гаррет же явно не понял, что финальная фраза означала: «Уйдите, детки, дайте старику заняться делом» и попытался было начать выспрашивать у Хранителя подробности, но Амелл по-хозяйски ухватил его за локоть и потянул к той полянке на краю лагеря, которую им выделили для ночлега.  
– Надо им помочь, – решительно проговорил маг, когда обустройство походной стоянки было закончено, и они с Хоуком, Зевраном и Алистером устроили что-то вроде военного совета. Дело изрядно портили гримасы второго Стража, который явно не понимал, зачем им для этого понадобился антиванец, но вслух тот пока не высказывался. – Не думаю, что охота за оборотнями займёт больше времени, чем возня с гномской политикой, а лучники нам пригодятся. Да и сам факт, что нас поддержали даже долийцы…  
– Ну да, надо помочь, – с готовностью согласился Алистер и, поднявшись на ноги, поторопился уйти от заметно нервировавших их чародеев и их ручного ассасина. – Завтра и начнём.  
– Мутит что-то этот ушастый, – вдруг покачал головой Гаррет. – Нет, больных эльфов я и сам видел, и вроде всё верно: лекарки уже нажаловались, что ничто не помогает, даже магия Хранителя, одна даже соизволила поплакать на плече у глупого шемлена, то бишь меня… А всё равно неспокойно мне как-то.  
– Брось, – с сомнением проговорил Дайлен. – Что тут может быть не так? Всем же известно, что оборотни действительно разносят… всякое. Наверное, клан в своих странствиях слишком приблизился к их логовам, а уйти не успел, потому что слишком много больных появилось.  
– Знал бы я, братик… – вздохнул отступник и, откинувшись назад, прислонился затылком к стволу дерева. – Этому… Затриану, тысяча лет, не меньше, а врёт не лучше Карвера. У того тоже в глазах при этом что-то такое мелькает… опасливо-стыдливое.  
– Ну не можем же мы их так бросить, – покосившись на сновавших вокруг эльфов – обеспокоенных и несчастных, как он заметил, приглядевшись толком – сказал Амелл. – Оборотни первыми напали, никто их не трогал нарочно. Так что надо защитить невиновных.  
– Как скажешь, Страж, – неохотно кивнул Гаррет и тоже встал. – Пойду гляну, что можно стрясти с этого мастера Вараторна…  
– Дела надо вести честно, – укоризненно проговорил Дайлен. – Ты же сам говорил, что у нас теперь деньги есть… некоторое количество… так что не надо слишком уж усердствовать.  
– А может, мне их рожи элвенанские не нравятся, – пробормотал себе под нос отступник и в полный голос проговорил: – Я буду вести себя прилично, братик.  
Последнее заявление вызывало у мага некоторые сомнения, но он, по правде сказать, так и не нашёл весомой причины потребовать с кузена какую-нибудь страшную клятву. Деньги в замкнутом мирке долийского клана вряд ли имели большую ценность, и их наличие или отсутствие мало что решало, к тому же если Затриан будет действительно не в состоянии дать им отряд воинов, пусть и впрямь хотя бы поможет материально…  
Зевран проводил Хоука странно задумчивым взглядом и почти вопросительным тоном заметил:  
– А я уже ожидал, что он сейчас рявкнет что-нибудь грозное и наведёт тут порядок…  
– Почему? – недоуменно посмотрел на друга Дайлен. – Ему, конечно, хотелось оторвать Хранителю что-нибудь особо выступающее, просто на всякий случай, но это же не повод.  
– Верно, – отстранённо согласился Ворон, чуть сдвинув брови, и посмотрел на Стража с новым интересом. – Думаешь, ты сумел бы его удержать, если бы он решил всё-таки это сделать?  
– А ты сомневался что ли? – неподдельно изумился Амелл и, поразмыслив, добавил: – Может, мне на тебя обидеться? Вроде бы, во внешнем мире так принято…  
– Лучше не надо, – тихо засмеялся Арранай и, соскользнув с бревна, умостил подбородок на его колене. Умильно пошевелил бровями и просительно улыбнулся: – Не обижайся, о мой Страж. А то как я стану вымаливать у тебя прощение?..  
Маг невольно улыбнулся в ответ и ласково провёл пальцами по его виску, заправляя за ухо выпавшую из растрепавшейся косички прядку.  
– Я, наверное, смог бы что-нибудь придумать, – поддразнил он, и эльф почему-то подался вперёд, навстречу его прикосновению, глядя на него так напряжённо, словно у него из глаз должны были вот-вот посыпаться цветные искорки, и Зевран ни за что на свете не хотел этого пропустить. Наверное, это должно было что-то значить, но тут рядом с ними воздвиглась Лелиана, которая сразу завела речь о том, что народ Долов лишён благости Света Создателя, и Ворон с явным сожалением отстранился, напоследок привычно потершись виском о колено мага.  
Вернулся Гаррет незадолго до заката – наверняка обшарил весь лагерь и вопреки всем долийским предрассудкам обаял половину взрослых и абсолютно всех детей – и первым делом сунул в руки Дайлену лёгкий золотисто-бежевый шлем с закрывавшей чуть не половину лица маской.  
– Я же маг, – неприязненно сказал тот, глядя в пустые глазницы шлема. – Я эту штуку носить не буду, у меня капюшон есть. С рунами. От огня, духовной магии и электричества.  
Вместо ответа Хоук ловким движением крутанул свой посох и, поднеся к его лицу отполированное до зеркального блеска лезвие, ехидно осведомился:  
– Это что?  
– Шрам, – неохотно ответил Амелл, отведя взгляд от темневшей у левого виска красной полосы. Рана-то была совсем нестрашная, крови, правда, налилось с полстакана – но это всегда так, когда ранят в голову…  
– Правильно! – радостно сказал отступник. И, резко посерьезнев, опасно-мягким тоном продолжил: – Родной, если тебе в голову стрелу засадят – тебя никакой целитель не спасёт. Тем более что целителя-то у нас и нет. Ну смотри, он же красивый, – со вздохом добавил он и, натянув шлем на голову кузену, снова поднёс ему клинок: – Тебе идёт. И руны мы с твоего капюшона снимем, он всё равно уже истрепался до неузнаваемости, и заклятия на повышение магической силы тоже наложим.  
– Ну нахрена? – обречённо сказал Дайлен, уже осознав, что от шлема ему не отвертеться, но не желая сдаваться без боя.  
– Чтоб голова была цела! – отрезал Гаррет. – Моя б воля, я б на тебя ещё доспех натянул хороший, так ты ж его не поднимешь. А этот лёгкий, из коры железного дерева, Вараторн сам делал! Я проверил, со всей силы в него посохом ударил – а на нём ни царапины. А ещё тут грифончик вырезан, видишь?  
– Братик, ну что ты со мной как с маленьким? – без особого пыла возмутился Страж, но шлем, к его удивлению, и впрямь не казался чем-то совсем уж чужеродным. И смотрелся, по правде сказать, куда лучше, чем уродливая кожаная с клёпками шапка Лелианы или то гнутое ведро, которое называл своим шлемом Огрен.  
– Твоя голова – очень большая ценность, – с улыбкой согласился незаметно подкравшийся к ним Зевран, виновато глянув на его шрамик – он до сих пор считал, что должен был успеть убрать того лучника.  
– Заговор, да? – огрызнулся маг и, стащив приобретение с головы, сунул его обратно Хоуку: – Чары от холода сам наносить будешь, они мне плохо даются.  
Довольный отступник кивнул и отправился к своей палатке, в которой хранилось всё необходимое для подобной работы, а Дайлен поймал Ворона за локоть и протянул ему пару перчаток.  
– Это что? – изумлённо переспросил Арранай, после некоторого колебания приняв их.  
– Перчатки, – озвучил очевидное Амелл. И, подумав, уточнил: – Долийские. Как у твоей мамы. Правда, та девушка, которая мне их продала, сказала, что у них бывают и другие узоры, может, я не угадал…  
– Не угадал, – согласился антиванец, с почти робкой улыбкой проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль линий рисунка, – но это неважно. У тех кожа была потоньше, и вышивка погуще, но эти очень на них похожи… Спасибо, мой Страж. Мне очень приятно, что… ты запомнил.  
– Было б странно, если б я забыл, – усмехнулся в ответ маг. – А теперь живо спать, нам завтра рано утром идти на поиски этого оборотничьего вожака.


	12. Chapter 12

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Радужные планы Дайлена споткнулись вначале о долийский патруль, заявлявший, что «Хранитель не велел, и хоть вас, шемленов, и не жалко, но всё равно не пустим»; затем о самого Хранителя, который долго и вдохновенно вещал о несчастьях своего клана, неосмотрительно игнорируя то, как постепенно мрачнеет уставший слушать довольно-таки нудную лекцию Страж…  
Гаррет искренне восхищался своим маленьким кузеном – тот сумел не только не свернуть Затриану шею, но и вообще ничем не выдать своего недовольства. Сам же он сдержался с огромным трудом, да вдобавок его поутихшие было смутные подозрения вновь пробудились и набрали силу.  
На кой демон было три часа внушать им, что оборотни – лживые, коварные твари, готовые оклеветать и очернить первого встречного, если это и впрямь было так?  
Амелла, однако, смущало лишь затрианово занудство. Несчастья клана были ему вполне очевидны, и никакой нужды в столь подробном их описании он не видел. Особенно когда это отвлекало его от намерения быстренько выследить искомого вожака, быстренько его убить и приволочь неподдельно страдающим от болезни долийцам требующееся для лекарства оборотничье сердце.  
Как бы то ни было, но в лес они отправились сильно после полудня. В то, что отряду из двух разбойников и двух магов – для отыскания и убиения того самого оборотня соответственно – удастся управиться с задачей до темноты, не верил уже даже сам Дайлен. Бресилиан был велик и многодревен, а полагаться на удачу – которая до этого была к ним не слишком благосклонна – было бы попросту глупо.  
Гаррет предпочёл считать первый рейд разведывательным, и тем сильнее оказалось его удивление, когда буквально в полутора милях от лагеря долийцев им навстречу вывернуло несколько оборотней во главе с грязно-бурым горбатым зверем.  
– Уходите прочь! – пролаял тот, не обращая внимания ни на вскинутые ему навстречу посохи, ни на натянутый лук Лелианы. Один из его подручных выволок из кустов притаившегося там Зеврана, который даже вися в когтистой оборотничьей лапе, дисциплинированно ждал сигнала к атаке от Стража, и швырнул его под ноги отступнику. – Не трогайте наше логово, прихвостни остроухого убийцы! Как будто вам мало было гибели наших щенков!  
– Мне надо поговорить с вашим вожаком, – мельком глянув на Ворона и убедившись в том, что тот более-менее – за вычетом пары синяков – невредим, холодно проговорил Дайлен.  
– Я Бегун, – выступил вперёд бурый, приподняв шерсть на загривке. – Я вожу своих воинов защищать беспомощных! Что тебе надо, прислужник Проклинающего?  
Хоук чуть заметно покачал головой и тихонько вздохнул, предугадывая дальнейшие события.  
– Подойдёшь, – решил Амелл и, благоразумно отступив в сторону, скомандовал: – Гаррет, убей!  
Бегун гневно взревел и прыгнул на Стража, и отступник едва успел кинуться наперерез, сбил оборотня плечом и наугад ткнул лезвием посоха. Куда-то попал, судя по возмущённо-жалобному визгу, но от отправленной вслед цепной молнии вожак всё-таки увернулся, и уже через несколько секунд на открывавшейся перед ними полянке не было ни следа нападавших. Если, конечно, не считать таковым труп оборотня с двумя торчащими в груди стрелами, несколькими ранами от зеврановых кинжалов и характерными признаками применения энтропийных заклятий.  
– Всё-таки хорошая штука – шлем, – с тоской глядя вслед удравшему лекарственному сырью, неохотно признал Дайлен. На блескучей поверхности железного дерева слабо белели четыре полосы, оставленные когтями Бегуна – как видно, треклятый зверь таки успел дотянуться до мага лапой.  
Догонять его было явно бесполезно. Оборотня, в незнакомом лесу, в сгущающихся сумерках… и всё равно Гаррет едва удержался. Короткой схватки оказалось достаточно, чтобы в жилах вскипела кровь, но мохнатые твари отступили слишком быстро, чтобы он успел выплеснуть этот азарт в магии.  
– Может быть, проследить по крови? – глянув на раздражённо сощурившихся кузенов, нерешительно предложила Лелиана. Хоук в недоумении посмотрел на неё, и лучница уже уверенней протянула руку, указывая на что-то, заметное, должно быть, ей одной: – Смотри, здесь лужица крови, там где ты проткнул ему лапу посохом, вон там, возле камня, ещё несколько капель, и у поворота тропы парочка… На бегу ему не удалось бы пережать рану как следует, наверняка будут ещё.  
– Веди, – решительно кивнул Амелл.  
Мало на свете более неприятных вещей, чем ощущать, как жаркий боевой восторг постепенно рассеивается, не находя цели, и остатки его перерождаются в глухое, ядовитое раздражение. Гаррет уже начал опасаться того, что именно это и произойдёт, но прерывистая дорожка кровавых капель привела их не в чащу леса, к какому-нибудь непролазному бурелому, искать в котором удравшего оборотня можно было бы до следующего Мора, а к залитой белёсым туманом лощине, от которой так явственно разило магией, что более чуткий Дайлен не на шутку расчихался.  
Не худший вариант – вовремя появившееся препятствие оттянуло на себя выгорающую ярость, и отступнику стало несколько легче. Обрушив на предсказуемо не поддавшуюся преграду с полдюжины самых мощных своих заклинаний, подкреплённых более изощрённой и коварной амелловой магией, Хоук даже несколько успокоился и перестал мечтать о том, чтобы ему на глаза попался кто-нибудь, кого не жалко.  
– Ночевать тоже здесь будем? – наконец осведомился изящно развалившийся на какой-то гнутой коряге Зевран. Страж глухо угукнул, не отрывая взгляда от упрямого тумана, и поднял руку с очередным заклинанием.  
– Нет, в лагере, – потерев висок, отозвался Гаррет. Свою ману он уже вычерпал почти до конца, оставив только неприкосновенный запас на случай нападения, но грубой силой магический барьер было не пробить. Лесные жители – что долийцы, что оборотни – предпочитали способы более замысловатые. – Дайлен, пойдём. Ты уже перепробовал всё, что знаешь. Нужно дать разуму отдых.  
Вопреки его опасениям, долго уговаривать кузена не пришлось. Амелл сдался почти сразу, напоследок обиженно пнул спружинивший туман и зло покосился на постепенно опускающееся солнце. Проверять, будут ли обиженные оборотни подстерегать их в темноте, они не стали.  
В долийском лагере было на удивление тихо, даже оставшиеся без присмотра Алистер и Морриган не стали ссориться на смерть, а только мирно разошлись по разным его концам и гордо друг друга игнорировали. Далеко не худший вариант, признал Хоук, ни он, ни Дайлен не были готовы иметь дело с необходимостью мирить не способных прийти к согласию ведьму с храмовником. Было бы трудно удержаться от искушения.  
Впрочем, долго держать свой характер в узде дочь Флемет была неспособна. Но когда дело касалось ехидных слов, Зевран в защитниках не нуждался, и вскоре взбешённая до безъязычия Морриган вскочила на ноги, как будто собираясь накинуться на него с кулаками, а Ворон показал ей язык и, насмешливо покачивая бёдрами, нырнул в гарретову палатку.  
– Ага, сейчас пойду воспитывать, – ощутив на себе яростный взгляд ведьмы, флегматично сказал отступник. Девушка презрительно фыркнула и, чеканя шаг, направилась к стоявшему в отдалении мастеру Вараторну, который разбирал сваленные на его прилавке товары. Приметивший её издалека эльф занервничал, но бросать нажитое непосильным трудом имущество не захотел и, конечно же, не успел вовремя удрать.  
– Пойду спасу, что ли, – со вздохом поднялся Амелл. – В конце концов, я ему немножко должен за качество его товара… То есть, за то, что царапины на сделанном им шлеме, а не на моих черепных костях…  
– Отучайся играть в героя, братик, – на всякий случай посоветовал Гаррет и, ещё пару минут молча потаращившись в огонь, всё-таки последовал за антиванцем.  
– А я всё слышал, – жарким шёпотом сообщил ему Арранай, мигом оплетя его конечностями и уронив на себя. – И должен тебе сообщить, что для воспитательных мер я уже слишком взрослый. Доказать?..  
Доказательство оказалось более чем предсказуемым и затянулось надолго, но возражать Хоук и не подумал. Выдохшийся эльф привычно уже заполз ему под мышку, виновато лизнул прокушенное чуть не до крови плечо и замер, и отступник со вздохом поинтересовался:  
– Ну и о чём ты хотел поговорить?  
– Что? – с поразительной для столь опытного наёмника неумелостью изумился Зевран, и Гаррет вздохнул снова.  
– Вообще-то в этом не было нужды, – терпеливо объяснил он. – Я ни разу не возражаю против твоих методов умиротворения, но я и так не собирался оспаривать твоего права на собственное мнение, даже если это мнение окажется мне не по душе. – Хоук подумал с полвдоха и всё-таки уточнил: – Разве что если ты решил всё-таки причинить вред моему кузену, но в этом случае тебя не спасёт ни секс, ни кинжал, который ты, между прочим, своей рукой закинул в самый дальний угол палатки.  
– Я иногда забываю, что ты всё-таки маг, – помолчав, признался ассасин. – Что, эта длинная речь означала, что ты не станешь отрывать мне голову, даже если я скажу, что в новых перчатках ты выглядишь как идиот, напяливший приданное своей сестрички?  
– Или что ты решил, что хватит с тебя моей палатки, – закатив глаза, подсказал Хоук.  
– И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? – почти возмутился Арранай и сам же захихикал, когда отступник покрепче притиснул его к себе и с насмешливой проникновенностью изрёк:  
– Ну хочешь, я скажу тебе, что ты был самым ярким впечатлением в моей жизни – не считая того, когда я спалил сарай с инструментами, пристроившись в уголке… э-э-э… активно помечтать о дочке соседа-мельника? Надеюсь, это сохранит твоё хрупкое мужское самолюбие от несовместимых с его жизнью травм.  
– Вообще-то я больше о твоём самолюбии беспокоился, – отсмеявшись, проговорил эльф. – А то, знаешь ли, задевать мага твоего уровня, не планируя убить его в ту же минуту – занятие неблагоразумное…  
– Ладно, можешь считать, что то количество лести, которое я в состоянии переварить, ты уже выдал, – хмыкнул Гаррет, лениво поглаживая его между лопаток. – Что там в плане было?  
– Дальше – про твои выдающиеся достоинства и навыки, – с готовностью сообщил антиванец. – И вообще-то тут я льстить не планировал, надобности особой нет. Так, пару поэтических преувеличений… – Из его голоса вдруг пропала насмешка, и он почти неуверенно добавил: – Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я разочаровался или что-то в этом роде. Просто… почему-то последнее время кажется, будто делаю что-то неправильное. – Зевран помолчал ещё немного и то ли с раздражением, то ли с отчаянием сказал: – Но это же глупо! Я свободный эльф, могу спать с кем захочу. И ты мне нравишься, так почему нет? И всё равно что-то… не так. Нихрена не понимаю.  
– Я понимаю, – скрывая улыбку, успокоил его Хоук. Нелепое мальчишество, но знать, что в чём-то – пусть это лишь осознание сути происходящего – превосходишь того, кто старше и во многом опытней, было приятно.  
– Может, тогда и мне объяснишь? – приподнявшись на локте, язвительно потребовал Ворон.  
– Нет, – безмятежно ответил отступник. Снова с нажимом провёл ладонью по его спине, заставив улечься обратно, промял пальцами напряжённую поясницу, и добавил: – Есть вещи, которые нужно понять самому. Или не понять, тут уж как получится. – Он помолчал и доверительно проговорил: – Только запомни одно, Зевран: если разобьешь моему кузену сердце, я вырву твоё.  
– Я не…  
– Просто запомни, – всё тем же мягким тоном повторил Гаррет. Арранай молча кивнул, мазнув ухом по его плечу.  
– Уже не подозреваешь меня в намерении кого-нибудь убить исподтишка? – наконец осведомился он – негромко, почти буднично.  
– Пока обстоятельства не изменятся – нет, – отозвался Хоук. – Скажи, какова вероятность того, что Вороны явятся к тебе с деловым предолжением в духе «Вернись, я всё прощу»?  
– Ничтожна, – фыркнул эльф.  
– Ну значит, не подозреваю, – чуть заметно пожал плечами отступник.  
– Слушай, тут уже мне начинает мерещиться какой-то подвох, – нахмурился Зевран. – С чего вдруг подобная благосклонность? Уж точно не за секс, ты для этого слишком умён.  
– Не за секс, конечно, – согласился Гаррет. И, поразмыслив, пояснил: – Ты же с нами уже не первую неделю. Действуешь, разговариваешь, играешь… Я слушал. И наблюдал.  
– Я ведь и наврать мог, – едва заметно напрягшись под ладонью отступника, предположил антиванец.  
– Мог, – покладисто повторил Хоук. – Но не наврал. Я даже удивился.  
– И почему ты так в этом уверен? – уже не скрывая напряжения, осведомился Ворон.  
Гаррет вздохнул. Откинул голову назад, посмотрел на видневшуюся в крохотной дырочке в ткани палатки звёзду и задумчиво вопросил:  
– Как считаешь, чему первым делом учат мага?  
– Контролировать свою силу? – помедлив, предположил Арранай.  
– Думать, – поправил его отступник. – Много ли толку с того, что твой разум контролирует твою силу, если твой разум контролирует какой-нибудь хитроумный демон? Не скажу, что обучение было таким уж приятным, но отец… – Дыхание вдруг перехватило, он усилием воли заставил себя сделать очередной вдох и продолжил, с удивлением отметив, что голос остался ровным: – Отец знал, как научить мага защищаться. Как определять прорехи в иллюзиях демонов, как понять хотя бы то, что ты находишься в иллюзии… Это всегда мелочи, ерунда, на которую обычно не обращаешь внимания – даже демон не может предусмотреть всё, иначе от них бы и вовсе не было спасения.  
– Я всё равно не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, – проговорил Зевран и осторожно погладил его по груди, будто стараясь подбодрить.  
– В картине реального мира всегда есть… не то чтобы логика, как раз логики-то зачастую и в помине нет, но что-то вроде… гармонии, – подумав, попробовал ещё раз Хоук. – Это очень ясно ощущается, если уметь. Во лжи такого быть не может, потому что только Создатель может предусмотреть всё и сотворить ложь, по связанности деталей и сообразности внутренних мотивов сопоставимую с реальностью. Ты на Создателя не тянешь, приходится сделать вывод, что ты и впрямь нам не врал, а раз ты нам не врал – значит, в твоих же интересах покрепче держаться за Серых Стражей и конкретно за Дайлена. На дурака, способного пойти против собственной выгоды, ты тоже не похож.  
Эльф хмыкнул и медленно кивнул, ещё крепче притиснувшись щекой к его плечу. Помолчал, продолжая рассеянно поглаживать мага по груди, и наконец негромко проговорил:  
– Вы с Дайленом никогда про него не говорили. Про твоего отца. А Дайлен очень ценит то, что у него теперь есть родня, на тебя надышаться не может…  
Гаррету хотелось отмолчаться. Нет, было-таки у него то самое мужское самомнение, лёгкая дорожка для демона Гордыни – не хотелось рисковать, позволять восхищавшемуся им – пускай полушутливо – ассасину слышать, как у него по-мальчишески срывается голос. От страха, от надежды, от глупого исступлённого желания взмолиться каким угодно высшим силам, лишь бы…  
– Есть два варианта, – всё-таки проговорил он. – И оба мы с ним боимся озвучивать. Один – из страха, что произнесённое сбудется; второй – из опасения поверить в него… и потом убедиться в обратном.  
Хоук помолчал ещё с полминуты и, прикрыв глаза, добавил:  
– Я знаю, что всё это глупые суеверия.  
Зевран потёрся носом о его шею и сочувственно посопел куда-то под челюсть.  
– Знаешь, мне надо всё это обдумать, – сменил тему эльф. – И… пойду я, пожалуй. А то лично мне как-то трудновато думать, когда даже на банальное «пожалуйста, ещё» дыхания не хватает.  
– Сам выучил, – насмешливо отозвался Гаррет. – На свою голову.  
– Будь точен, маг, – усмехнулся в ответ Арранай. – Не на голову. – Он сел, рассеянно погладил отступника по животу и, помедлив, проговорил: – Обещаю, я буду очень осторожен с сердцем Дайлена. Только… вовсе не из-за тебя, – неожиданно жёстко закончил Ворон.  
– Ответ верный, – скрывая улыбку, отозвался Хоук и, протянув руку, ободряюще похлопал ассасина… кажется, по колену.  
Эльф фыркнул, зашуршал чем-то, кажется, пытаясь отыскать в темноте свою одежду, и вдруг замер.  
– Я тут поразмыслил, – начал он, снова подобравшись поближе к любовнику, и, перекинув через него ногу, решительно уселся ему на бёдра. – Завтра думать начну. Вот прямо с утра.  
Гаррет засмеялся и, пройдясь ладонями по гибкой жилистой спине антиванца, притянул его к себе.  
Утро ознаменовалось допросом Затриана. Допрос вёл Дайлен, доказав тем самым, что даже если магов Круга и не учат выживанию во внешнем мире, то уж добиваться своего те выучиваются сами, причём так, что все прочие могут только ошарашенно разевать рот. Хоук на всякий случай маячил за плечом кузена воплощением угрозы, но его вмешательство так и не понадобилось. Опешивший от амеллова внезапного напора Хранитель самостоятельно признался в том, что про туман он знает, и что завесе подобного типа просто нужен ключ. Местонахождение которого можно определить по признакам, которые он сейчас укажет.  
Гаррет хмыкнул себе под нос, но замечания в духе «А раньше сказать не мог?» оставил при себе.  
Всё происходившее дальше оказалось настолько обыденным, что отступника начали терзать недобрые предчувствия. Ну в конце концов, кого в их отряде могли удивить пара стычек с оборотнями и моровым медведем, разговаривавший стихами разумный Дуб, умудрившийся потерять один из своих драгоценных желудей, и явно ненормальный отшельник, этот самый жёлудь укравший? Задумчиво хмурившийся весь день Зевран не без щегольства обчистил засевшего в лесах бедолагу, помимо жёлудя притащив ещё пару оборотничьих шкур и ожерелье из клыков, и мудрое дерево щедро поделилось со Стражем волшебной веткой, разомкнувшей треклятую туманную завесу.  
В сокрытом королевстве оказалось так же скучно, как и во всём остальном лесу. Почти – жизнь несколько разнообразили лезущие чуть не из под каждого камня дохлые тевинтерские магистры, призывавшие на помощь состоявшую из гниловатых скелетов свиту, но ни уже знакомый им Бегун, ни иные кандидатуры на пост носителя целебного сердца на глаза Амеллу не попадались.  
Постепенно среди кустов и мха начали появляться не только отдельные, ещё сохранившие подобие правильной формы камни, но и остатки строений. Страж мигом встрепенулся и ускорил шаг, и вскоре поспешивший за ним Гаррет заметил, что степень сохранности этих самых строений постепенно возрастала. В конце концов перед ними предстала приземистая, пузатая башня с чем-то вроде колокольни и возвышавшейся над ней аркой, однако вдоволь налюбоваться шедевром неизвестно чьей архитектуры отступнику так и не удалось.  
– Хватай его! – азартно заорал Дайлен, и словно в ответ на его крик из зеленевших под стенами башни кустов выметнулось нечто бурое и массивное.  
Получив каменным кулаком в грудь, бурое споткнулось и, остолбенело замерев на месте, оказалось Бегуном; на помощь ему невесть откуда повылезало ещё с десяток оборотней, и возмущённый Алистер с воплем: «Ферелден – страна собачников, но не настолько же!» – съездил щитом в морду ближайшего.  
Галантного обхождения по-тейрински оборотни явно не оценили. Гаррет, увлекшись начавшейся в ту же минуту свалкой, слишком поздно заметил мелькнувшее на краю поля зрения белое пятно, и через секунду получил мощный удар лапами – толстую зачарованную ткань мантии, укреплённую на груди, когти снежно-седой твари пробить не смогли, но всё равно воздух из его лёгких вышибло полностью, да и ударившие в спину камни отступника отнюдь не вдохновили. И морда у белого волка была на редкость противной, особенно с расстояния в полладони.  
А потом всё вдруг закончилось. Давящий вес на груди Хоука исчез вместе с когтистыми лапами, замерший возле сосредоточенно прищурившегося Амелла Зевран растерянно оглядывался, вдруг лишившись мишеней, а Алистер, напоследок рубанув удиравшего оборотня, выругался и принялся рассматривать подранный когтями щит.  
– Они побежали туда. – Осмотревшись, Дайлен поднял руку, указывая направление, и Гаррет, проследив его взгляд, невольно застонал.  
– О нет, только не это!  
Под стеной башни гостеприимно темнел неровный, резко уходивший вниз провал.  
– Это не Глубинные Тропы, – мягко, но настойчиво проговорил Страж. – Архитектура совсем не гномская, видишь? А эльфы что во времена Арлатана, что после, в Долах, с гномами ладили плохо, так что входа на Тропы там точно не будет. И порождений тьмы я не чувствую.  
– Ты меня успокоил, – язвительно пробормотал Хоук. Поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с груди пыль, стерев отпечатки лап, и вызывающе оскалился: – Ну что, пошли? Быстрее войдём, быстрее выйдем.  
– Как-то… неприлично даже прозвучало, – хмыкнул Зевран, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за Алистером, который секундой спустя залился густым румянцем.  
Нет, дело было всё-таки не в Глубинных Тропах. Едва уловимого, слабо напоминавшего грибной запаха скверны в эльфийских руинах не чувствовалось, но легче от этого отступнику не становилось. Наоборот, ничто не отвлекало его внимание от того, что над ним нависали замшелые очень тяжёлые камни, которые держались на своём месте не иначе как чудом.  
Даже отвлечься было не на что, потому что висевшей в узком, как будто прогрызенном каким-то гигантским червём тоннеле паутине было не меньше нескольких недель – она была ветхой, как будто седой, и к ней уже совсем ничего не прилипало.  
– Мне страшно, – переступая через высокий, по колено, осколок камня, уведомил Гаррет. И поморщился: собственный голос показался капризным и противным, как у старостиной дочки, подружки Карвера по имени Персик. Как будто мало было дурацкого имени, на девице было аршинными рунами написано, что сам младший Хоук ей нужен исключительно для дела, вот только не очень понятно было – для какого.  
Отступник скрипнул зубами и усилием воли заставил себя отодвинуть мысли о брате в сторону. Кажется, вовремя: среди усеивавших пол открывшегося перед ними небольшого зала обломков послышалось какое-то очень знакомое, недоброе щёлканье.  
– Ты меня удивляешь, Гаррет, – фыркнул Ворон. – Такой большой, сильный мужчина – а вдруг вздумал жаловаться. Разве не это входит в список строгих запретов для больших сильных мужчин?  
– Гаррета нельзя сильно пугать, – не дав ответить самому Хоуку, с готовностью объяснил Дайлен. – А если всё-таки напугали, надо держаться подальше. На всякий случай.  
– Ага, а то плохо будет, – мрачно поддакнул отступник и припечатал высунувшегося из-за камня паука каменным кулаком.  
Как по сигналу, мстить за невинноубиенного сородича рванулись все остальные. Выглядели они далеко не так впечатляюще, как облюбовавшая тейг Ортан паучья королева, но всё равно встреча с ними никого не обрадовала. Хуже всего пришлось Амеллу – упорно ходивший в тонкой тевинтерской мантии маг получил лапой в грудь и половину боя провалялся у стенки, отпаиваясь исцеляющим зельем и через силу проклиная тех, кто попадался ему на глаза.  
– Да, ты мне говорил, – хмуро сказал Страж, к концу схватки всё-таки выбравшись из-за камней и злорадно приложив последнего паука смертельным проклятием. – И я даже готов признать, что твоё пристрастие к творениям извращенца, считающего, что мантия практикующего мага должна быть внебрачным ребёнком тевинтерской тяжёлой брони, в некоторой степени оправданно.  
– Денег нет, – предупредил Хоук. – После починки доспехов Стэна и Лелианы и покупки твоего шлема едва на еду хватает.  
– Найдём, – со вздохом пообещал Амелл, с откровенной надеждой осматриваясь вокруг. Отступник грустно хмыкнул: за сцеженный с паучьих жвал яд много не выручишь, а запылённых сундуков с сокровищами видно не было. – Главное, не вздумай мне свою отдавать, а то это ты у нас вечно лезешь куда не надо.  
– Слушаюсь, маленький братик, – ехидно фыркнул Гаррет и, в точном соответствии со словами кузена, направился к уходящему ещё дальше вниз коридору. Его стены покрывали пыль, паутина и бледные от недостатка света плети плюща, но он всё-таки казался достаточно надёжным. По крайней мере, от эха их шагов с потолка не начинали падать камни.  
Попытки отыскать что-то ценное на первом ярусе руин – пауки, лезущие изо всех щелей, ценным считаться никак не могли даже несмотря на то, что из брюха одного из них Амелл выколупал пару золотых колец – окончились неудачей. Вернее, в одной из ниш в предпоследнем коридоре Хоук обнаружил старый скелет с довольно неплохим луком в руках, но едва завидевший наспех отряхнутое от пыли оружие Зевран вцепился в него с таким пылом, что отступнику сразу стало ясно: оторвать их друг от друга будет невозможно.  
– А я вижу след оборотня, – гордо заявил Алистер, указав на порог терявшегося в темноте зала, и тут же двинулся вперёд. Ворон едва успел дёрнуть неосмотрительно наступившего на красивую узорчатую плитку Стража назад, и перед их лицами тут же загудела струя раскалённого до синевы пламени.  
Как следует осветить помещение сработавшая ловушка не смогла, но Гаррет всё равно успел заметить кое-что очень интересное, прежде чем огонь угас.  
– А вот драконов у меня ещё не было, – задумчиво проговорил он, перехватывая посох поудобнее, и нежно улыбнулся. Алистера почему-то передёрнуло.  
– Это тебя уже напугали, или бывает ещё хуже? – нахмурившись, деловито уточнил Арранай.  
Ответа он, впрочем, так и не дождался: Хоук чуть сощурился и скользящим шагом двинулся навстречу дракону, разбуженному шумом разряженной воином западни. Могучий ящер, едва различимый в слабом сиянии дайленова светлячка, раздражённо пыхнул искрами и с гулким шорохом пошевелил крыльями, продолжая настороженно вертеть мордой из стороны в сторону. Нападать он, впрочем, не торопился, и отступник, потеряв терпение, в голос заорал:  
– Цып-цып-цып! Не смей меня игнорировать, сволочь чешуйчатая!  
– Сколь многого я не знал о своём друге Гаррете, – прокомментировал Зевран, и над головой Хоука пролетела стрела, бессильно ткнувшаяся между ноздрей сердито зашипевшего дракона. Сломавшееся от удара древко упало на пол и, по всей видимости, задело ещё одну растяжку, потому что из щели в полу вдруг вынырнуло хищно изогнутое лезвие и полоснуло по когтистой лапе ящера.  
Тварь в ярости заревела, запрокинув голову назад и выплюнув мазнувший потолок язык пламени, и бросилась на замершего в центре зала отступника.  
Продвижение дракона сопровождал лязг срабатывавших ловушек. Однако особого вреда зверю они не нанесли – огонь на него вообще действовал плохо, в чём Гаррет убедился после первого же файербола, а лезвия и выскакивавшие из пола копья больше не попадали в уязвимые места – так что ему тварь досталась практически целой.  
В общем, танцевать с драконом Хоуку понравилось, удовольствия почти не портил даже путавшийся под ногами Алистер, вечно норовивший прикрыть его щитом как раз в тот момент, когда он готовил очередное заклятие. Он даже отвлёкся на какое-то время от того факта, что над ним нависает уже совершенно неприличное количество камня.  
Но бесконечных боёв не бывает. Ящер, истерзанный заклинаниями Гаррета и ударами алистерова меча, рухнул, выплюнув последний слабый язычок пламени, и успевший слегка покрыться копотью Дайлен, подойдя к кузену, устало осведомился:  
– Похоже, в двухтысячный раз просить тебя быть поосторожней совершенно бесполезно?  
– Разумеется, – блаженно улыбнувшись, подтвердил отступник и, окинув взглядом ещё теплый труп, направился в тот угол, откуда дракон и вылез.  
И немедленно убедился в том, что новая, прочная мантия у его кузена всё-таки появится. В обширной тёмной нише на полу россыпью валялись истёртые золотые и серебряные монеты – не слишком много, по правде говоря, но им и этого хватит – а возле дальней стены стояли несколько сундуков. Деревянные были порядком изломаны, поскольку веса драконьей задницы выдержать явно не могли, а вот у единственного каменного только немного стёрлась покрывавшая его изысканная резьба.  
– Поосторожнее, – окликнул его деловито обдиравший с дракона самые целые чешуйки Ворон. – Эти старые саркофаги – коварная штука, знаешь ли, всякие там отравленные иглы, взрывающиеся склянки…  
Гаррет отмахнулся и, поворошив щепастые доски клинком посоха, сосредоточился на главном драконьем сокровище. Заклятия, если они и были на него наложены, давным-давно рассеялись, активных врезанных рун он тоже не почувствовал, да и характерных для антиванских шкатулок с секретом мелочей вроде отверстий для тех самых игл тоже не было видно.  
– Давай лучше я, – мрачно проворчал Алистер, подойдя к замершему в задумчивости отступнику, и, опустив забрало и на всякий случай ещё и прижмурившись, взялся за крышку закованными в латные перчатки руками.  
Предосторожности, впрочем, оказались напрасными: сундук поскрипел, но через несколько секунд сдался, так и не плюнув в воина ничем смертоубийственным, и Хоук, подойдя к нему, с интересом заглянул внутрь.  
Пожалуй, ради одного этого стоило убивать бедного дракона. Каких-то бесценных сокровищ там, само собой, не было, но отступник готов был собственной душой поклясться, что старый эльфийский амулет очень заинтересует Дайлена, а оторвать Зеврана от лежавшей у дальней стенки сундука пары кинжалов будет ещё труднее, чем от нового лука. Да и тёмная склянка с притёртой металлической пробкой наверняка имеет немалую ценность – чего стоила одна только покрывавшая стекло рунная резьба. Стоило изучить её получше – новое заклятие на сохранность или усиление свойств содержимого лишним точно не было бы…  
Стекло оказалось хрупким, словно высушенная скорлупа. И настолько тонким, что осколки лопнувшего в пальцах Хоука флакона не вонзились в ладонь, вспарывая кожу и сосуды, а только хрустнули ещё раз, превращаясь в мелкую блестящую пыль. Клубившийся внутри тёмный туман окутал кисть отступника и медленно втянулся под кожу, и Гаррет чуть не взвыл от тягучей ноющей боли.  
На несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений весь и без того не слишком яркий мир поблек и выцвел, заглушённый многовековой тоской одинокой души, насильно лишённой смертного покоя. Жалобный, умоляющий шёпот, казалось, перекатывался внутри вдруг опустевшего черепа, многократно умножая собственное эхо, и сердце отступника вдруг заныло от пронзительного сочувствия. И почему-то вспомнился приснившийся с месяц назад носатый маг, которому так и не суждено было дослушать неприличную сказку про ёжика…  
– Иди, – одними губами прошептал Гаррет. Ему не хватило дыхания произнести слово вслух, но в этом, похоже, и не было необходимости: высасывавшая, кажется, саму его жизнь тоска рассеялась, и на него накатила волна радости и облегчения, чуть не сбившая его с ног. Зажатая в пальцах отступника литая пробка со странной руной вдруг тоже рассыпалась прахом, и слабо пульсировавший под кожей чёрный туман рассеялся.  
Шелестящее «Спасибо», наверное, просто ему послышалось.  
А потом Хоук узнал, что такое настоящая боль.  
Мускулы скручивало мучительными судорогами, и он никак не мог поверить своим глазам: те говорили ему, что он по-прежнему стоит, чуть наклонившись над сундуком, и смотрит на стекавшую с ладони стеклянную пыль, а не бьётся в конвульсиях на неровном каменном полу. Слабое, с каждым мгновением усиливавшееся жжение охватило даже те мышцы, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал, их то и дело простреливало болью настолько острой, что она почти не воспринималась, как боль – словно в него раз за разом била слишком мощная для живого тела молния.  
Ему показалось, что это тянулось целую вечность. Даже две. К началу второй вечности время как будто замедлило бег: на то, чтобы моргнуть, требовалось несколько столетий; охватившее мускулы пламя, оказывается, пульсировало, немного утихая каждый раз, как медленно прораставшие друг в друга мышечные волокна уплотнялись ещё немного; молния как будто прочерчивала раз за разом узор ветвившихся в его теле нервов, и Гаррет с отстранённым интересом проследил за тем, как по ним протекала способная выжечь эти хрупкие каналы сила…  
Вечность оборвалась внезапно.  
– Чего стоишь? – сварливо осведомился Алистер. – Крышка тяжёлая, я не могу её целую вечность держать. Забирай барахло и пошли, только аккуратнее, а то ещё что-нибудь рассыплется.  
Отступник в растерянности посмотрел на него, но Страж, кажется, и впрямь не заметил его секундного ступора и продолжал взирать на него с плохо скрытым нетерпением. Хоук тряхнул головой, гадая, не примерещилось ли ему всё это, и поморщился: надетая под мантию рубашка тут же прилипла к взмокшему телу, как будто он не старую склянку раздавил, а двое суток без перерыва танцевал с драконами под палящим солнцем.  
– Не ворчи, Алистер, – укоризненно сказал бывшему храмовнику Зевран и, перегнувшись через край сундука, аккуратно переместил лежавшие в нём предметы на пол. – Маги – они такие, им иногда надо поразмышлять. Может, загадочная судьба склянки навела его на какую-нибудь мудрую мысль, которую нужно было срочно обдумать. – Эльф многозначительно покачал пальцем перед носом Алистера, с облегчённым вздохом отпустившего крышку, и поглядел на отступника: – Правда, Гаррет?  
– Правда, – неожиданно охрипшим голосом проговорил тот и машинально схватился за отложенный в сторону посох, приятная тяжесть которого всегда успокаивала его так, как может успокоить лишь вес привычного оружия.  
Вот только посох вдруг показался ему лёгким, как пушинка.  
– И что это за мысль? – осведомился Дайлен, явно заметивший чуть больше, чем остальные, и с беспокойством посмотрел на него.  
Хоук вспомнил мерещившиеся ему под конец образы и торопливо закатал рукав мантии, почти с испугом глянув на собственную руку. Но глупое предположение не оправдалось: бугрящихся могучих мышц у него как не было раньше, так не было и теперь. Только его собственные мускулы прорисовались ещё чётче и рельефней, как будто из-под кожи пропал и без того тонкий слой окутывавшего их жирка, и в их движении было что-то почти жутковатое, как в работе странных механизмов, окружавших Совершенного Карридина.  
– О том, как мало я на самом деле знаю, – медленно проговорил он и, подняв глаза, встретился с Амеллом взглядом.  
Маленький кузен при желании мог двигаться быстрее змеи. Даже быстрее успевшего только изумлённо моргнуть Антиванского Ворона.  
Сам того не ожидая, Гаррет сумел перехватить метнувшуюся к его лбу руку, нейтрализовав вероятную угрозу, и только после этого медленно разжал стиснувшие запястье Стража пальцы, позволив прикоснуться к своему лицу. И на всякий случай прикрыл глаза, раскрываясь, как никогда прежде, опуская все мысленные щиты, которые привык держать даже во сне, уберегая сознание от шёпота демонов.  
– Всё в порядке, – через секунду сказал Дайлен. И уверенно кивнул в ответ на полный сомнения взгляд Хоука: – Каждого мага Круга учат определять первичные признаки одержимости. А ты ещё и помог мне, убрал защиту. Всё чисто.  
– Всё равно… – начал было Гаррет, но кузен оборвал его коротким жестом:  
– Мы в самом деле очень мало знаем. Может, всё в порядке, и на тебя наоборот, какое-нибудь благословение эльфийских богов снизошло. Или ты слышишь голоса, которые предлагают тебе неприличное?  
Отступник на мгновение задумался, обратив внимание внутрь себя.  
– Нет, – наконец признал он. – Стремление убраться из-под земли я, пожалуй, отнесу к категории вполне естественных. Но…  
– Я буду следить, – пообещал Амелл. Бросил на антиванца многозначительный взгляд и добавил: – И Зевран тоже будет. Если ты начнёшь превращаться в ту жуткую тварь, которую я однажды увидел, подсматривая за Истязаниями, то мы успеем тебя убить.  
Посерьезневший Ворон решительно кивнул, и Гаррет несколько расслабился. Если что, вдвоём с эльфом Дайлен и впрямь управится с ним без особого труда.  
– Не сочти это за стремление к смерти, братик, – заставив себя усмехнуться, проговорил Хоук, – но сидеть в Тени и маяться мыслью о том, не навредило ли тебе моё оставшееся без присмотра тело, было бы до крайности грустно.  
Амелл кивнул и, ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу, кивнул на открывавшийся в нише проход на следующий уровень руин:  
– Готов двигаться дальше?  
– Готов, – поколебавшись, отозвался Гаррет. Слабая дрожь в нывших, словно от усталости, мышцах, постепенно утихала, он с усилием повёл плечами, почти удивляясь тому, что мантия всё-таки не стала ему тесна, и решительно зашагал вниз.  
Знакомый с юности тяжёлый боевой посох продолжал казаться игрушечным.


	13. Chapter 13

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Гаррет, наверное, и на смертном одре заявлял бы, что он хоть сейчас готов ринуться в бой, но выглядел он так, что даже слепому стало бы ясно – ему очень нужен отдых. Слепым Дайлен вовсе не был, изматывать кузена до обморока ради каких-то там эльфов вовсе не собирался, и отдать приказ о привале ему мешало лишь то, что ночевать в необследованных, наверняка кишащих всякой дрянью подземельях было не слишком-то благоразумно.  
Однако выбора не было. От выхода на поверхность они уже ушли слишком далеко, да и дикая чаща Брессилиана вряд ли могла считаться безопасной, а уж пытаться добраться до лагеря долийцев в темноте и вовсе было бы несусветной глупостью. Пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было – чистенькой, даже без следов паутины небольшой комнаткой, имевшей только один вход, открывавшийся в огромный зал с высокими потолками и узкими резными колоннами. В зале обитала огромная паучиха с выводком, так что у Дайлена были основания надеяться на то, что ныне покойная тварь успела распугать всех прочих обитателей ближайших коридоров.  
Алистер рухнул на свою подстилку, даже не сняв доспеха, и мгновенно заснул; Хоук всё-таки успел бросить на кузена обеспокоенно-вопросительный взгляд, но затем и сам обессиленно сполз на походное одеяло. Страж тихонько хмыкнул и уселся в углу, прислонившись спиной к стене и положив посох на колени.  
– Беспокоишься? – тихо спросил Зевран, привычным уже жестом прижавшись скулой к сжимавшим древко пальцам Амелла.  
– Нет, – старательно обдумав вопрос, отозвался тот. Тишину нарушало только едва слышное сопение спавших товарищей, и маг, поглядев на темневший совсем рядом дверной проём, поднял руку и погладил эльфа по виску. – Насколько я могу определить, всё действительно в порядке. А беспокойство… только мешает бдительности.  
Ворон тихонько фыркнул.  
– Тогда отчего ты так хмуришься, мой Страж? – не без ехидства осведомился он. – Бдительным я тебя уже видел – совсем непохоже.  
– Всё в порядке, – упрямо повторил Дайлен, отчаянно надеясь, что антиванец не заметит вспыхнувшего на его щеках смущённого румянца. Не должен был – единственный зажжённый светлячок крутился рядом с Гарретом, чтобы тот, если проснётся, не оказался в непроглядной темноте, и сам маг мог видеть только едва различимые очертания лица собеседника.  
– Думаю, да, – покладисто кивнул Арранай и, прикрыв слабо блестевшие в тусклом свете магического огонька глаза, по-кошачьи потёрся лицом о его пальцы. – Но какая-то идея всё же не даёт тебе покоя, а я всегда был страшно любопытен… Расскажи?  
Амелл вздохнул. Странно было обсуждать такие вещи не с Гарретом, но необходимый кузену отдых был гораздо важнее его мелочного любопытства, и маг, поколебавшись, сдался:  
– Это всё та девушка в лагере, Гейна, кажется. Вернее, вначале её жених, Каммен нажаловался мне на то, что Затриан не позволяет эльфам ходить в лес, и он не может принести шкуру волка и доказать невесте, что он уже настоящий охотник… Я хотел поговорить с ней, убедить, что он хороший парень и всё сделает, как только Хранитель даст разрешение, а она… – Дайлен вдруг заколебался и умолк. В самом деле ведь ерунда, совсем не стоящая внимания, так почему же он никак не мог выбросить её из головы?  
– И что она сделала? – сочувственно поинтересовался Ворон, и Амелл, решившись, закончил:  
– Она странная какая-то. Я б решил, что она со мной заигрывает, но зачем ей это было надо? Она же у меня так ничего и не попросила. Только зачем-то звала в свой аравель, но я решил не рисковать. А то мало ли что она задумала?  
Зевран засмеялся. Мягко, совсем необидно, но Дайлен всё равно непонимающе нахмурился и сильнее сжал запутавшиеся в его волосах пальцы, пытаясь намекнуть, что его веселье не слишком уместно.  
– По-моему, ты ей просто понравился. – Отсмеявшись, эльф виновато ткнулся носом в его ладонь и приподнялся, опершись локтём на его колено, а потом мурлыкающим голосом продолжил: – Видишь ли, мой Страж, ты из тех мужчин, что пробуждают страсть в женщинах… да и в мужчинах тоже.  
– Врёшь, – поглядев на оказавшееся вдруг совсем близко лицо антиванца, уверенно сказал Амелл. Слышать подобное, конечно, было приятно, но он отлично знал, что на фоне своего кузена теряется, словно котёнок рядом с диким барсом. И вообще давно понял, что то и дело слетавшие с губ ассасина игривые фразочки практически ничего не значили.  
– Вру, – легко согласился тот, снова соскользнув на пол, и прижался виском к пальцам мага. А потом тихо, так, что Дайлен, даже наклонившись, и то едва сумел расслышать его слова, добавил: – Но почему-то меня всё равно к тебе тянет…  
Страж уже открыл рот, собираясь переспросить, но Ворон ловко вывернулся из-под его ладони и направился к своему спальнику, торопливо бросив:  
– Через два часа тебя сменю.  
Амелл только покачал головой. Люди – а также эльфы и гномы – были созданиями на редкость таинственными. Временами – простыми и предсказуемыми, как сила земного тяготения, а иногда – загадочными, как сама Тень.  
И сам он был ничуть не лучше: почему-то было отчаянно жаль, что не успел перехватить ускользнувшего из рук Зеврана, погладить за ухом, нежно и настойчиво, прижать собственным телом к расстеленному на камнях одеялу, лишая возможности вырваться…  
Поток и без того не слишком чётких, зато очень привлекательных образов вдруг застопорился. Довольно обширные, но исключительно теоретические знания о предмете, густо перемешанные с бессвязными андерсовыми восторгами, касавшимися кинлохских кладовок и укромных уголков за книжными шкафами, наотрез отказывались стыковаться с реальностью в лице одного запакованного в броню из вываренной кожи эльфа. Например, у него не было мантии, которую следовало задирать, одновременно прикрываясь ею же от косившихся соседей по библиотеке и заглядывавших в двери храмовников…  
Дайлен тихонько хмыкнул и принялся размышлять о том, сильно ли противоречит обычаям внешнего мира намерение обратиться за консультацией к Хоуку.  
Впрочем, у них и без того было достаточно дел. После привала Гаррет уже намного больше походил на живого и снова рвался в бой, так что задерживаться в подземельях не стоило.  
Надежда на то, что им удастся быстро отыскать логово оборотней, оказалась беспочвенной. В первом же зале второго яруса эльфийских руин Амелл наткнулся на призрак заплутавшего мальчишки, который, кажется, испугался его куда сильнее, чем сам маг; и буквально через несколько минут на них накинулась толпа оживших скелетов. Большую их часть накрыла сотворённая Хоуком огненная буря, но и остальные успели заставить Дайлена побегать – энтропийная магия на нежить действовала плохо, а отбиваться от пусть и ржавых, но всё-таки мечей обычным чародейским посохом было бессмысленно.  
Откуда взялось такое количество немёртвых, обычно не имевших привычки разгуливать по земле либо под оной без уважительных причин, Страж так и не понял. Сбежавший призрак явно не мог обладать настолько внушительным запасом силы, да и свойственного некоторым старым кладбищам истончения Завесы он тоже не чувствовал. Гаррет, поймав его вопросительный взгляд, тоже недоуменно пожал плечами и жестом предложил двигаться дальше.  
Скелеты попадались им на пути ещё несколько раз, с каждым пройденным коридором становясь всё агрессивнее, и Амелл начал догадываться, что они приближались к источнику всего этого безобразия.  
– Чего только не найдёшь в древних эльфийских руинах… – ошарашенно пробормотал он, глядя, как из сваленной возле очередного спуска вниз груды костей медленно воздвигается Тайный Ужас – древняя колдовская тварь, которую и из учебников-то уже повымарали за ненадобностью, он её только на картинке в каком-то совсем старом трактате видел.  
– Что бы ни нашли, всё либо убьём, либо продадим, – жизнерадостно отозвался Хоук, и Дайлен невольно захихикал, представив, как тот стал бы продавать Ужаса, скажем, печально известным тевинтерским работорговцам.  
Участь реликтового создания была решена в тот же момент, когда оно, повертев головой, вздёрнуло руки и махнуло засветившимися синим когтями в сторону Амелла. Возбуждённую ухмылку Гаррета мигом сменил свирепый оскал, и вскоре Тайный Ужас рассыпался кучкой уже совершенно безвредных костей. Раздражённый чувством собственной бесполезности Страж твёрдо решил выучить хоть какое-нибудь заклинание, не относящееся к малоэффективной против нежити школе энтропии, и, убедившись, что Зевран успел добить последнего прибежавшего на помощь Ужасу немертвого, аккуратно двинулся вниз по рассыпающейся лестнице.  
На третьем ярусе скелеты тоже имелись. Правда, здесь они не ходили и не набрасывались на незваных гостей с явным намерением поотгрызать оным головы, а чинно лежали вдоль стен, грациозными жестами прикрыв костистыми руками гарды прижатых к грудным клеткам мечей. Вокруг скелетов летали клочья потревоженной движением воздуха шерсти, и в целом всё выглядело как декорации к деревенскому спектаклю – разве что останки и оружие были, скорее всего, настоящими.  
– Ну и логово, – заявил Алистер и, поморщившись, громко чихнул.  
Из-за угла опасливо высунулась длинная узкая морда, оборотень пошевелил ухом, моргнул, встретившись взглядом с Дайленом, и тут же нырнул обратно.  
На смену ему явился целый десяток, и Амелл сразу понял, что и сновавшая по лесам стая Бегуна, и занявшие предыдущий ярус скелеты были только разминкой.  
Лезть в драку самому было бесполезно и глупо, оборотню достаточно было бы просто сбить его с ног и неаккуратно наступить – и всё, прощай, лучший энтропийщик курса Дайлен Амелл. Он отступил к лестнице, поднялся на пару ступеней, чтобы видеть поле боя целиком, и медленно, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть хаотично перемещавшихся по залу соратников, поставил возле выхода в дальний коридор облако смерти. Алистер с Гарретом стояли перед ним несокрушимой стеной, давая возможность накладывать на сновавших перед ними тварей порчи, а юркий антиванец, способный посоревноваться в скорости даже с оборотнями, сновал между массивных мохнатых туш и старался ударить какую-нибудь тварь в спину.  
Изрядно удивлённый внезапной свирепостью говорящих зверей Страж упустил момент, когда всё пошло наперекосяк. Закованного в броню Алистера сбил плечом огромный лохматый оборотень, другой, более жилистый и гибкий, хлёстким взмахом лапы вырвал посох из рук Хоука, а потом отшвырнул его самого в сторону. Дайлен торопливо поднял руку, сосредоточился, отбрасывая кинувшихся к нему тварей взрывом разума, и в отчаянии посмотрел на оставшегося без оружия кузена, пытавшегося подняться на ноги.  
От гарретова удара в морду прыгнувшую на него оборотницу отнесло метра на два, словно она весила не больше Лелианы. Отступник растерянно моргнул и торопливо перекатился в сторону, уходя от удара вознамерившегося отомстить за подругу самца, а затем выхватил из рук подвернувшегося скелета узкий, чуть изогнутый меч и одним движением снёс оборотню голову.  
Скупым, чётким, будто отточенным десятилетиями практики, поворотом запястья, который заставил лезвие радостно присвистнуть.  
– А я тоже хочу себе такое благословение, – с завистью сказал Дайлен, перекрывая шум боя, и оцепеневший от изумления Гаррет вздрогнул и пришёл в себя. Как раз вовремя – на него бросился почуявший кровь сородича зверь… и тут же рухнул рядом, тщетно зажимая лапами распоротое брюхо. Хоук пошевелил пальцами, поудобнее перехватывая меч, и обвел поле боя уже совсем другим взглядом, а затем на его свободной руке расцвёл опасно гудящий огненный шар.  
Нет, чем бы ни было то загадочное явление, они с Гарретом явно были созданы друг для друга. Уже через минуту на полу валялось ещё три оборотничьих трупа, причём Амелл подозревал, что даже без его проклятий события развивались бы точно так же. Успевший несколько оправиться от оглушающего удара Алистер тоже поднялся на ноги и набросился на зверей с фланга, и изрядно ослабленные множеством кровоточащих ран от зеврановых кинжалов и порчами Стража-мага оборотни поторопились удрать. Кинувшийся вслед за ними Хоук, поскользнувшись на луже крови, потерял скорость и, осознав, что погоня уже окончилась неудачей, со взбешённым воплем швырнул вслед беглецам цепную молнию.  
Дайлен, чуть наклонив голову, выслушал, как затихает вдали треск разряда, и без лишней спешки двинулся по оставленным зверями кровавым следам. Через несколько секунд к нему присоединился подобравший свой посох с пола кузен, и Амелл только тихонько фыркнул, заметив, что так хорошо послуживший второму магу меч хищно блеснул у него за поясом.  
Коридор оказался коротким и вывел их в небольшой, почти уютный зал, освещённый живым зеленоватым сиянием.  
– Я Привратник, – церемонно проговорил седоватый оборотень, в спокойной позе сидевший в центре зала, и, не обращая внимания на приготовленное к бою оружие, проговорил: – Хозяйка сожалеет. Она не хотела показаться тебе негостеприимной, но на тебе ещё держался запах Проклинающего, и Бегун ошибся. Хозяйка желает говорить. Придёшь ли ты с миром?  
– После того, как вы пытались убить моих друзей и меня самого? – резко переспросил Страж, не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Трудно ли быть вежливым, когда у горла держат клинок!  
– Это была ошибка, – безмятежно повторил Привратник. – Хозяйка сожалеет. Выслушаешь Хозяйку?  
– Выслушаю, – устало вздохнув, согласился Дайлен и покрепче сжал посох, чтобы не было заметно, как подрагивают пальцы. Схватки шли одна за другой, магу никак не удавалось восстановиться, и передышка была необходима ему как воздух.  
Не ему одному, судя по непривычно резкому, хрипловатому дыханию обычно бесшумного Зеврана и тому, как неловко поводил плечами Алистер, старавшийся поудобнее устроить на них тяжёлые пластины брони.  
Привратник церемонно кивнул и, поднявшись, повёл их дальше по коридорам, и Амелл вскоре понял, насколько мудрым было его принятое от безнадёжности решение. Без проводника им пришлось бы блуждать там ещё не меньше суток, и вдобавок из боковых коридоров наверняка выскакивали бы всё новые и новые отряды оборотней, изматывая их боями.  
Круглый зал с высоким потолком окутывало мягкое зеленоватое сияние, и Страж понял, что ошибся в счёте времени. Никакая магия не могла бы создать этот оттенок, нежный и ясный – такими могли быть только пронизывающие молодую листву солнечные лучи. Выходит, они пробыли под землёй не около полутора суток, а больше – двое или даже трое. Неудивительно, что даже невероятно выносливый Ворон казался утомлённым.  
На небольшом возвышении в центре столпились шептавшиеся о чём-то оборотни. Различить слова в рокочущем бормотании Дайлен не мог, но интонации были до боли знакомыми: беспокойство, опаска, надежда – точь-в-точь нашкодившие ученики, ждущие появления гневного Рыцаря-Командора.  
Привратник глухо рыкнул, и звери расступились, открывая взорам гостей свою Хозяйку.  
– А я таких даже в старом тевинтерском бестиарии не видел, – закрыв распахнувшийся в изумлении рот, заявил Амелл и, мельком отметив то, что Зевран почему-то сдвинул брови, шагнул вперёд. – Ты кто?  
– Я Хозяйка Леса, – не без удивления отозвалось создание, непонимающе глядя на кружившего вокруг него мага. Руки Страж благоразумно держал при себе, и нервно дёргавшие хвостами оборотни хоть и ворчали, но не спешили нападать. – Я храню покой этого леса и берегу своих подопечных, безвинно пострадавших от ярости долийского Хранителя.  
– Абсолютно безвинных не бывает, – с сожалением вздохнул Дайлен и беззастенчиво осведомился: – А зачем тебе сиськи? И, если на то пошло, симпатичная мордашка тоже?  
– Что? – растерянно переспросила Хозяйка, и маг с готовностью объяснил, неопределённо помахав в воздухе кистью:  
– Судя по тому, что я вижу в нижней части твоего тела, ты не так размножаешься. Если вообще размножаешься. В смысле, ты не млекопитающее и вообще зелёная, может, фотосинтез? Ну, как растения. Корни вот, опять же… Ну и зачем тебе тогда сиськи?  
– Для красоты, мой Страж, – тихонько фыркнул стоявший рядом с Хоуком Зевран, но Амелл уверенно отмахнулся:  
– Глупости, природа так не делает.  
– Природа – нет, но у магии иные законы, – несколько оправившись, с улыбкой проговорила Хозяйка Леса, старательно не обращая внимания на то, что Дайлен продолжал изучать её с почти пугающим интересом. – Когда я выбирала облик, то рядом жили эльфы, называвшие себя народом Долов – и я хотела, чтобы вид мой доставлял им радость.  
– У-у, как банально, – немедленно разочаровался маг и, окинув существо ещё одним задумчивым взглядом, деловито велел: – А теперь давай, что там про долийского Хранителя, ярость и безвинных?  
– Несчастье случилось в далёкие годы, – терпеливо проговорила Хозяйка. – Эльфы Долов и люди жили тогда рядом, и однажды сын Хранителя Затриана погиб, отправившись на охоту с одним из детей человеческих. Хранитель разъярился и возжаждал мести, и наложил проклятие на всё племя, превратив их в зверей. Я взяла их под свою руку и берегу, насколько это в моих силах, но злоба Затриана неутолима. Прошу, Страж, помоги нам – жизнь в шкуре зверя тяжела для тех, кто создан быть разумным.  
– А от него я другое слышал, – хмыкнул Амелл, чуть виновато покосившись на Гаррета. Кузен не торопился заявлять что-нибудь в духе «Я тебе говорил», но от этого было не легче. Ему следовало куда раньше заметить нестыковки в рассказах долийского мага…  
– Ну и сколько времени вы уже режете друг друга? – вздохнув, осведомился он.  
– Что? – ненатурально удивилось порождение древней магии. – Мы…  
– Хозяйка, не повторяй ошибок противника, – не по-хорошему мягко прервал её Дайлен. Душу продолжал покусывать стыд, и снова слушать чужое враньё не хотелось. – Не так уж безвинны твои подопечные. Хотя, возможно, это можно будет счесть самозащитой…  
– Мы пытались его убедить, – изобразив вздох, склонила голову Хозяйка. – Пытались добиться того, чтобы он снял проклятие – разными средствами. Больше тысячи лет мы молили его о милости… но сердце его сурово, словно камень.  
– И из-за ваших «разных средств» я уже потратил столько времени, – укоризненно сказал Амелл. – Ну, что там надо, чтобы снимать это ваше проклятие? Вырезать у него сердце и скормить тебе?  
– Нет! – возмущённо вскинулось создание. – Силой ты ничего не добьёшься, Страж. Он должен сделать это по собственной воле… отдать свою жизнь. Ибо даже эльфу не дано подобное долголетие, и не первый век его жизнь питает сила проклятия. Если он снимет его – он умрёт.  
– Не думаю, что Затриан на это согласится, – вполголоса заметил Зевран.  
– Я его соглашу, – мрачно пообещал маг. Настроение ухудшалось с каждой минутой, стремительно приближаясь к отметке «преотвратное». Мало ему было норовивших повесить на него свои дела гномов! У тех хоть оправдание было – они и впрямь не могли выбрать короля без сторонней помощи, силы претендентов оказались равны; а тут… Два упёртых идиота тысячу лет не могли разобраться между собой, заставляя тех, кого должны были беречь, участвовать в глупой войне!  
И сам он ничуть не лучше. Что ему стоило сразу обратить внимание на опасения Гаррета? Мог бы сберечь несколько суток и пару десятков жизней.  
– Приведи его, Страж, – молитвенно сложив руки на груди, попросила Хозяйка. – Быть может, двух наших голосов окажется достаточно, чтобы смягчить жестокое сердце Хранителя…  
– Угу, – хмуро сказал Дайлен. Повертел головой, выискивая выход – брести два дня через подземелья древних эльфийских руин не хотелось – и зеленокожая, увитая золотисто-бежевыми корнями женщина подняла когтистую руку, указывая ему на источавший солнечное свечение тоннель.  
Путь на поверхность занял около получаса, сопровождавший отряд Привратник бережно погладил лапой переплетённые лианы, закрывавшие выход на поверхность, и отступил назад, в сумрак, а прочные, толщиной в запястье мага стебли послушно разошлись. Послеполуденное солнце поначалу ослепило, Амелл захлопал ресницами, торопясь сморгнуть набежавшие слёзы, и не сразу различил в режущем глаза сиянии знакомую худощавую фигуру.  
– Какая встреча, – ядовито изрёк Алистер.  
– Вы добыли лекарство? – стремительно развернувшись, кинулся к ним Затриан, и Страж едва успел удержать поднимавшего посох Хоука.  
– Возникли кое-какие сложности, – уклончиво проговорил маг, и ставшее неожиданно подвижным лицо долийца изобразило подобающее ситуации горе и опаску. – Мне требуется ваша консультация в одном вопросе, пойдёмте с нами.  
– Всё, что угодно, ради моего народа! – проникновенно изрёк Хранитель, и Дайлен не сдержал ехидного фырканья. Что угодно, как же, и в первую очередь отправить попавшегося под руку наивного шемлена убивать чужих врагов…  
Не то чтобы он совсем не понимал Затриана, но применительно к себе идея ему всё равно не нравилась.  
– Ну а теперь поговорим. И желательно искренне, – хмуро сказал Амелл, остановившись на равном расстоянии между Хозяйкой и замершим Хранителем, который, кажется, вовсе не был удивлён подобной сменой обстановки. Страж красноречивым, почти картинным жестом приподнял левую руку, и на ладонях кровожадно ухмыльнувшегося Гаррета вспыхнули два комка пламени, которые в любую секунду могли превратиться в огненную бурю. На его собственных пальцах четырьмя искрами мерцали заготовки магических щитов, и никому не требовалось объяснять, на кого именно они будут накинуты в случае необходимости.  
Затриан окинул Хоука цепким оценивающим взглядом и, покорно склонив голову, вежливо оскалился. Хозяйка, опасливо покосившись на огонь, поджала губы, но всё-таки кивнула и, повинуясь ещё одному жесту Дайлена, негромко изложила свою версию возникновения проклятия, привычно присовокупив к ней просьбу о милости.  
К немалому удивлению мага, возражать Хранитель не стал. Ни собственного желания отомстить, ни проклятия он не отрицал, продолжая упорствовать лишь в том, что его действия были оправданы. Хозяйка Леса, не выдержав, принялась доказывать эльфу, что тот неправ, и вскоре Амелл, отчаявшись утихомирить старых врагов, просто отошёл в сторону и принялся наблюдать за сварой.  
Зрелище оказалось не таким уж увлекательным. Уже минут через десять аргументы начали повторяться: Хозяйка однообразно взывала к милосердию, а Затриан упирал на справедливость постигшей лесной народ кары. Глас рассудка в лице время от времени пытавшегося встрять Дайлена услышан так и не был.  
– Молчать! – наконец рявкнул он, с удивлением послушал постепенно затихшее эхо собственного голоса и не по-хорошему ласково воззрился на ошарашенных спорщиков. – Сами уже тысячу лет разобраться не можете, значит, будем делать так, как скажу я!  
Маячивший за спиной Хранителя Зевран тихонечко фыркнул и, смешливо прижмурившись, беззвучно вытянул кинжалы из ножен.  
– Ты, – Дайлен ткнул пальцем в Затриана, краем уха услышав, что гудение приготовленного к бою гарретова заклинания стало чётче и напряжённее, – выдаёшь нам какую-нибудь побрякушку в качестве послания к твоей Первой и снимаешь проклятие. А ты, – палец мага уткнулся чуть ли не в грудь Хозяйки, – обеспечиваешь лечение заболевшим по вине твоих подопечных эльфам. Всем всё ясно?  
– Да, – с достоинством согласился Хранитель. – Только я не согласен.  
Затриан повёл в воздухе замерцавшими потусторонней зеленью пальцами, и Завеса, тоскливо зазвенев, выпустила первый десяток призраков.  
Пнуть уже собравшегося спустить бурю с поводка Хоука Страж всё-таки успел и взглядом указал на оборотней, которые тут же набросились на полупрозрачных прихвостней долийца, без лишних раздумий задвинув весь отряд Амелла, включая закованного в доспех Алистера, за свои широкие мохнатые спины. Отступник с нескрываемым сожалением вздохнул, но всё-таки сменил тактику, сосредоточившись на выбивании отдельных противников в лице продолжавшего призывать союзников Хранителя.  
К призракам вскоре присоединились бешеные сильваны, размахивавшие подозрительно походившими на когтистые лапы ветвями, и тогда в бой вступила поначалу пытавшаяся урезонить бойцов Хозяйка Леса.  
До этого Дайлен полагал, что уже знает – что такое настоящий бардак, и только увидев, как разъярённо машущие хвостами оборотни с лаем наскакивают на злобно шуршащие листвой зачарованные деревья, понял, как же он ошибался. В мельтешении серой шерсти и тёмной зелени различить что-то было до крайности трудно, только время от времени глаз улавливал отблеск солнечного света на светловолосой макушке Антиванского Ворона или полированном щите Алистера.  
Огонь им всё-таки пригодился: Гаррет хладнокровно подпалил всех семерых сильванов и снова принялся осыпать заклятиями закутавшегося в щиты Затриана. Хозяйка благополучно загнала призраков обратно, а умудрившийся подобраться к деревьям вплотную воин, к которому почти сразу присоединились несколько самых сообразительных оборотней, ловко подрубал обугленные стволы. В конце концов Хранитель остался один, и Амелл, которому уже не мешали суетившиеся между ними бойцы, спокойно и методично, как по учебнику, наложил на него заклинание высасывания маны.  
Затриан, задыхаясь, рухнул на колени и, собравшись с силами, поднял голову, глядя на него исподлобья.  
– Ну как, осознал? – сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, осведомился Страж. На положительный ответ он и не надеялся, так что сразу принялся выплетать следующее заклятие. Одно высасывание жизни долиец ещё выдержал бы, а вот потом пришлось бы изобретать более изящные средства убеждения…  
– Да, – прохрипел Хранитель, и Дайлен, удивлённо моргнув, поднял на него взгляд.  
– Что, в самом деле? – недоверчиво уточнил он. – Ты сейчас выдашь нам своё наследство для Ланайи, попросишь прощения у зверушек и снимешь проклятие? И даже не попытаешься подсунуть в наследство что-нибудь, при виде чего твоя Первая возопит: «Мерзкие убийцы!» и попытается напустить на нас остатки клана?  
– Прощения просить не буду, – сурово уведомил его Затриан. И, снова покорно склонившись перед Стражем, подтвердил: – Всё остальное верно.  
– По-моему, он даже не лжёт, – заметил внимательно наблюдавший за долийцем Зевран, и Амелл со вздохом развеял заклятие.  
– Приступай, Хранитель.  
К немалому удивлению мага, успевшего отвыкнуть от гладкого течения событий, всё прошло по плану. Затриан, передав ему изящный кулон, прикрыл глаза, сосредоточенно нахмурился и через секунду рухнул замертво, и сгрудившиеся вокруг Хозяйки Леса оборотни вскоре превратились в группу растерянных людей в странных нарядах. Сама зеленокожая женщина покидать своё укрытие отказалась, но сообщила, что к его возвращению в долийский лагерь все заболевшие будут уже здоровы – и не солгала.  
– А что эльфам-то скажем? – вполголоса осведомился Алистер, когда среди листвы замелькали огни эльфийских костров.  
– Правду, – хмыкнул Дайлен. И на всякий случай уточнил: – Что Хранитель Затриан пожертвовал своей жизнью ради своего народа и велел своей преемнице беречь клан.  
Зевран с Гарретом понимающе усмехнулись и кивнули; второй Страж поморщился, но возражать тоже не стал. И к лучшему: с таким чувством, как злость, Амелл был знаком плохо и не очень-то умел её контролировать.  
Ланайя, как ему показалось, была не очень-то огорчена печальным известием. Первая – вернее, уже Хранительница – рассеянно пообещала ему поддержку лучников клана и, забрав выданную Затрианом побрякушку, снова отправилась в лазарет, в котором слабо шумели постепенно приходящие в себя больные.  
Стоянка его отряда казалась единственным островком спокойствия: большая часть клана, пребывая в бессознательном состоянии, пропустила прибытие Стража и теперь косилась на удобно устроившуюся на опушке леса кучку шемлен с нескрываемым недоумением. Подходить к ним близко эльфы тоже не осмеливались, и Дайлен никак не мог перестать малодушно этому радоваться.  
– У тебя что-то болит? – заметив, как устало ссутулился сидевший у костра Зевран, встревоженно осведомился маг. Ему казалось, что в последней схватке антиванца не успели задеть всерьёз, а от синяков и растяжений имевшиеся у каждого члена отряда припарки помогали неплохо, но ведь он мог чего-то не заметить…  
– Нет, – не без удивления отозвался убийца и, прекратив теребить обхватывавший его запястье верёвочный браслетик, лучезарно улыбнулся: – Не беспокойся, о мой Страж. Всё в полном порядке.  
– Не всё, – чуть наклонив голову, уверенно возразил Дайлен. Поколебавшись, сел рядом с эльфом на лежавшее у костра бревно, и, дождавшись, пока тот привычно устроит голову у него на коленях, задумчиво заметил: – Ты и впрямь его носишь.  
– Конечно, – хмыкнул Арранай и, блаженно прикрыв глаза, теснее прижался к поглаживавшей его по загривку ладони мага. – Это же самая первая совсем моя вещь.  
– Когда есть что-то своё – это важно, – согласился Амелл, рассеянно перебирая мягкие золотистые волосы. Довольно урчащий антиванец до странности напоминал кота, и Дайлен, осмелев, запустил пальцы в его шевелюру и ласково, но настойчиво сжал скользкие пряди, лишая возможности двинуть головой. А потом нежно, с нажимом погладил свободной рукой под ухом и челюстью, успокаивая настороженно замершего эльфа. – Но что-то всё равно не в порядке. Из-за меня.  
– Жизнь простая штука, – снова расслабившись – скорее, заставив себя сделать это – негромко отозвался Зевран. Его пульс под пальцами Стража почему-то колотился быстро и неровно, и Амелл снова осторожно погладил его по шее, скользнув подушечкой большого пальца вдоль артерии. Ворон сглотнул и, чуть сдвинув брови, уточнил: – Должна быть простой. Смерть, выгода, удовольствие, азарт – вот и всё. Никаких сложностей, всё чётко и понятно.  
– Но понятное вдруг закончилось, – философски продолжил Дайлен, медленно сжимая и разжимая запутавшиеся в волосах убийцы пальцы. – А не понимать тебе не нравится. Мне тоже.  
Он опустил взгляд на лицо Арраная, вглядываясь в него внимательно, как в первый раз. Светлые, золотисто-пшеничные ресницы, подрагивая, бросали густые тени на скулы, между бровей то появлялась, то пропадала крохотная складочка, будто тот собирался нахмуриться и одёргивал себя в последний момент, узкие обветренные губы чуть приоткрылись…  
Амелл не удержался и провёл по ним кончиками пальцев, исследуя, и Зевран резко распахнул глаза и взглянул на него почти с испугом. Маг виновато моргнул и отдёрнул руку, но Ворон перехватил его запястье и сам прижался губами к ладони.  
– А Гаррет понимает, – вдруг пожаловался он. Дайлен бережно погладил его кончиками пальцев по скуле, удивляясь тому, каким правильным кажется ощущение тёплой тяжести зевранова затылка во второй ладони, и вопросительно посмотрел на него, и эльф тоном записного ябеды продолжил: – Он явно что-то понимает, но объяснять наотрез отказывается.  
– Гаррет умный, – меланхолично сообщил Амелл, размышляя о том, не стоит ли всё-таки посоветоваться с этим самым умным насчёт того, что может означать внезапно вспыхнувшее желание лизнуть прижимавшегося к нему антиванца в нос. Или лучше в губы. И что ему вообще со всем этим делать. – Иногда мне даже кажется, что он не только умный, а вообще какой-то подозрительно мудрый для своего не столь уж солидного возраста. Если отказывается, значит, наверное, так и надо.  
– Говорит, что я сам должен разобраться, – снова прикрыв глаза, обиженно проворчал Зевран и легонько, как будто нерешительно прихватил губами подушечку амеллова большого пальца.  
– Значит, будем разбираться, – решительно пообещал Дайлен. Мысль, вообще говоря, была на редкость здравой, вот только с чего начинать? Маг сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, рассеянно скользнув ладонью вдоль тёплого, доверчиво подставленного горла Ворона, и задумчиво очертил кончиками пальцев изгиб ключицы в распахнувшемся вороте рубахи.  
Дыхание Арраная на миг прервалось, а затем стало частым и поверхностным; Амелл машинально прижал ладонь к его груди прямо под шеей, как будто пытаясь усилием воли вернуть прежний ритм, и снова внимательно взглянул на лежавшего практически у его ног эльфа.  
– Посмотри на меня, – не подразумевающим возражений тоном велел маг. Как он и предполагал, зрачки оказались расширены настолько, что различить цвет радужки было уже невозможно; и почему-то при виде этой блескучей черноты у него из головы разом вылетели все предполагаемые и одно уже подтвердившееся умозаключение и все логичные, стройные теории, образовывашие сложную паутину с точками проверки гипотез.  
Он точно знал, что человеческое тело так не сгибается, и всё-таки всего через мгновение тёплые губы Ворона послушно раскрылись под его собственными, согрев их дрожащим сладким вздохом; Дайлен испугался было, что сделал что-то не то, и только несколько секунд спустя осознал, что эльф просто поднялся ему навстречу, с готовностью подчинившись слегка надавившей на его затылок ладони. А ещё – что пальцы Зеврана легли ему на шею, ободряя и не давая отстраниться, и что на каждое прикосновение настойчиво ласкавшего его рот языка тот отзывался тихим, почти неслышным блаженным стоном…  
– Я думал, ты никогда этого не сделаешь, – с чуть заметной улыбкой прошептал антиванец и медленно приподнял веки, как будто не решаясь посмотреть в глаза Амеллу, который прижался лбом к его лбу и беззастенчиво млел оттого, что эльф не торопился убирать руку с его загривка. А второй вообще обнимал за талию и, кажется, нисколько не возражал против того, что свободная рука мага легла на его бедро над коленом.  
Дайлен с изумлением обнаружил в потемневших зеврановых глазах весело мерцавшие звёздочки – мерещились они ему, что ли? – и, так и не придя ни к какому определённому выводу, просто поцеловал его снова.  
– Пойдём? – рассеянно отметив, что ему и самому уже отчаянно не хватало воздуха, торопливо спросил маг. Не удержавшись, провел губами вдоль линий татуировки, ощутив, как сдвинулись под тёплой гладкой кожей лицевые мышцы, выдавая улыбку, и невольно поёжился, когда лукавое фырканье Ворона пощекотало ставшую невыносимо чувствительной кожу под челюстью:  
– Пойдём.  
Стремление укрыться в замкнутом пространстве, вообще говоря, не было чем-то для него естественным. Маленьких тёмных комнаток и похожих на пещеры залов Амелл до тошноты наелся ещё в Круге, но почему-то теперь мысль о том, что на его Зеврана из соседних кустов мог таращиться кто угодно – да хоть оскорблено сверкавшая жёлтыми глазами Морриган! – вызывала какое-то по-звериному яростное отторжение. Страж вскочил на ноги, в последний момент ухватив за запястье не ожидавшего подобной прыти антиванца, и, так и не выпустив его руки, торопливо зашагал прочь от костра.  
Глупостью это было, самой что ни на есть несусветной глупостью, бесстрастно отметила рациональная часть его разума. И всё равно, когда за его спиной опустился полог палатки, Дайлену стало намного легче. Он зажёг маленький, едва рассеивавший темноту светлячок и несколько озадаченно посмотрел на замершего в нерешительности эльфа.  
– Правда можно? – подумав, настороженно осведомился Амелл и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за косноязычность. Попробуй теперь объясни, что именно имел в виду, да ещё так, чтобы не запутать всё ещё больше…  
– Тебе можно всё, мой милый Страж, – усмехнулся Зевран, поудобнее устраиваясь в валявшемся на полу ворохе покрывал, и, снова взяв его за руку, легонько потянул на себя. – Может, погасишь свет?  
– Я хочу тебя видеть, – решительно возразил Дайлен и, прикрыв глаза и сжав переносицу пальцами, сделал глубокий вздох. Ему определённо пришла в голову удачная мысль: следовало для начала определиться с тем, чего именно он хочет. Перестать путаться в собственных идеях, отбросить заведомо невыполнимые вроде той, с нецелевым использованием стола Рыцаря-Командора – за неимением этого самого стола – успокоить наконец сбивающееся дыхание, из-за которого он едва ли смог бы произнести фразу длиннее двух слов, умудриться незаметно избавиться от физиологической реакции, чтобы перестала мешать…  
Стоп. Кажется, как раз физиологическую реакцию следовало оставить.  
– Подсказать тебе что-нибудь? – сочувственно предложил Ворон, осторожно приобняв его за шею, и маг с блаженным вздохом подался навстречу его касанию. Странное дело – тёплая ладонь эльфа, легонько поглаживавшая его под затылком, одновременно придавала уверенности – и выбивала почву из-под ног, заставляя хотеть чего-то непонятного. Зевран бережно дотронулся губами до его виска и неохотно добавил: – Или, если хочешь, можем пока ограничиться поцелуями…   
– Нет, – подумав, твёрдо сказал Амелл. – Ограничиваться поцелуями точно не хочу. – Он наклонился, уткнувшись носом в шею антиванца, помолчал с полминуты, размеренно дыша терпковатым запахом его кожи, и, с трудом поборов какое-то нелепое смущение, признался: – Но дальше всё очень сложно, а у меня уже мысли путаются. И вообще я половину текста вспомнить не могу, а на практике вообще ничего не пробовал…  
– Какого ещё текста? – неподдельно удивился Арранай. Страж аккуратно погладил его по спине, размышляя о том, почему же привычная скромная ласка начала казаться чем-то до невозможности возбуждающим, и спохватился слишком поздно, когда его руки уже спустились гораздо ниже, чем следовало, и собственнически обхватили задницу эльфа. Тот, однако, только довольно заурчал и выгнул поясницу, сильнее вжимаясь в ладони Дайлена, и маг рискнул оставить их на том же месте.  
– Ну, вообще-то там не один текст, – сосредоточенно изрёк Амелл, думая о том, когда же зевранова рубашка успела превратиться из просто предмета одежды в воплощение вселенской несправедливости. И почему желание получить эльфа обнажённым, открытым и беззащитным стало почти мучительно острым. – Но компилировать сведения из различных источников мне пока уровень подготовки не позволяет.  
– Ты мне пытаешься сказать, что ты девственник? – ещё сильнее изумился Ворон, с готовностью подставив горло губам неожиданно осмелевшего мага, и опасливо уточнил: – Так что там за текст всё-таки? Хоть какой-нибудь из них.  
– Например, этот, – с неохотой отвлекшись от колотившейся под тёплой, солоноватой кожей жилки, проговорил Дайлен и, напряжённо сдвинув брови, процитировал несколько абзацев из когда-то обнаруженного в шкафчике чародея Джарлина трактата со странным названием «Сплетение естества». Про естество там, по правде сказать, практически ничего и не было, зато физические воплощения оного сплетались чуть не на каждой странице, заставляя поражаться буйному воображению автора.  
Блаженно вздыхавший в его руках антиванец замер, словно парализованный, и Амелл на мгновение испугался, что сделал что-то совсем не то. Может, следовало не рассказывать, а сразу попытаться сделать, как на экзамене у Ульдреда?.. И неважно, что он в половине случаев даже представить не мог, к чему могли привести подобные непродуманные эксперименты…  
– И много ты такого читал? – задушенно осведомился Зевран, как-то странно вздрогнув, и Дайлен, чуть отстранившись, с беспокойством посмотрел на него. Эльф вдрогнул снова и, беспомощно покачав головой, перестал сдерживать смех: – Не устаю тебе поражаться, мой Страж.  
– Это не смешно, – обиженно сказал маг. – Там правда всё очень сложно, а проверять всю эту заумь на практике было бы глупым и ненужным риском. Так что это, между прочим, вполне естественно – что мне затруднительно выделить ключевые элементы процесса и…  
Оправдываться, когда рот заткнут горячим, ловким языком Ворона, оказалось очень трудно. Точнее, невозможно. И ещё у Дайлена никак не получалось об этом жалеть, потому что эльф тихонько, сладко постанывал и игриво прикусывал его губы, заставляя дрожать от незнакомого, искрящегося удовольствия, и все правильные, подробные схемы развития событий начисто вылетели из его головы. Вместо них в мыслях упрямо путался плохо прописанный, зато простой сценарий, включавший в себя срывание треклятой рубашки антиванца и тактильное исследование его тела…  
Задыхавшийся Зевран неохотно оторвался от него, и Дайлен, протестующе рыкнув, снова дернул его на себя. Губы Ворона послушно приоткрылись под его напором, и Страж с силой провёл ладонями по его спине, крепко прижав эльфа к себе.  
Мало.  
Мелькнувшая мысль настолько удивила Амелла, что он даже замер. Арранай с нескрываемым наслаждением позволял магу делать что захочется, подчинялся, почти предугадывая его действия, сам поворачивал голову, давая возможность глубже ласкать его рот, и нетерпеливо льнул к нему, крепко обняв за плечи и почти забравшись на колени… И всё равно этого было мало.  
– Есть пара чисто технических моментов, – сделав несколько торопливых рваных вдохов, хрипло сообщил Зевран. Его пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах мага, бережно и уверенно массировали его затылок, посылая вдоль позвоночника искорки щекотного удовольствия, и Дайлен, с трудом сдержав внезапно проснувшуюся жадность, только наклонился к его шее и принялся аккуратно выцеловывать кривую линию темневшей на ней татуировки. – Всё остальное… не так уж важно. Просто делай что хочешь, мой Страж.  
– Точно? – с сомнением посмотрев на него, переспросил Амелл. Ворон кивнул и, с улыбкой взяв его за руку, прижал его ладонь к своей груди. Под подушечками пальцев часто и неровно колотилось сердце ассасина, и маг, подумав, ласково огладил контуры двигавшихся под кожей мускулов. Ресницы эльфа дрогнули, словно он собирался прижмуриться от удовольствия, и Дайлен вдруг подумал, что и впрямь стоит последовать мудрому совету.  
– Ты только говори, если что не так, – попросил он. Зевран кивнул, и Страж, легонько толкнув его раскрытой ладонью, велел: – Раздевайся.  
Арранай усмехнулся и, коротко коснувшись его губ, плавно отодвинулся назад. Амелл невольно нахмурился, когда окутывавшее его живое тепло гибкого эльфийского тела рассеялось, и машинально потянулся следом. Ворон уселся на пятки в полуладони от него и, игриво выгнув спину, медленно стянул рубашку через голову, и маг тут же провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль изогнутых линий спускавшейся от ключицы к соску татуировки.  
– Красиво, – восхищённо сказал он, и Зевран, чуть слышно хмыкнув, положил ладонь на скреплявшую ворот его одеяния пряжку.  
– А я тоже хочу на тебя посмотреть, – помедлив, всё-таки сказал он. – Можно?  
– Угу, – рассеянно согласился Дайлен, полностью поглощённый пришедшей в голову мыслью. Он торопливо вывернулся из мантии, мысленно возблагодарив высшие силы за то, что Гаррет ещё не успел всучить ему новую, с застёжками которой он провозился бы минут пять, не меньше, и, подавшись вперёд, проследил покрывавший кожу Ворона узор губами. Антиванец отозвался на ласку негромким довольным стоном и придвинулся ближе, и Амелл, осмелев, принялся старательно вылизывать тёмные полосы татуировки.  
– Ты подсказывай, если что, – на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия, строго велел Страж, и Арранай чуть слышно рассмеялся:  
– Кто я такой, чтобы лишать тебя радости самостоятельного исследования?  
– Тоже верно, – пробормотал себе под нос Амелл, как раз обнаруживший удобную возможность проверить кое-какие предположения, и, чуть опустив голову, крепко сжал губами темную горошину зевранова соска. Эльф хрипло вскрикнул и выгнулся, судорожно стиснув пальцы и неловко дёрнув его за волосы, и маг, удовлетворённо усмехнувшись, настойчиво обласкал найденное чувствительное местечко языком.  
Дело изрядно осложнялось тем, что вести себя как приличный экспериментальный образец Зевран не умел абсолютно. Он стонал, ёрзал, извивался от удовольствия, ускользая от губ и рук Дайлена, и вдобавок всё время норовил потрогать его сам, причём так, что магу едва удавалось сохранять хоть какой-то самоконтроль. В конце концов Амелл, уже лишившийся к тому моменту штанов и в отместку содравший с эльфа его собственные, не выдержал и, собственным весом прижав Ворона к одеялу, хрипло приказал:  
– Если тебе что-то не нравится, скажи, я перестану. Если нет, то прекрати сбивать меня с толку.  
– Всё хорошо! – торопливо выдохнул Зевран, без особого проку трепыхнувшись под ним – Дайлен был хоть и худощавым, но всё-таки более массивным, чем эльф – и, нетерпеливо потёршись о него всем телом, почти умоляюще простонал: – Только пожалуйста, сделай уже что-нибудь!  
– Я делаю, – недоуменно сообщил Страж и, приподнявшись на локте, ласково поцеловал его в висок. Возмущённо рыкнувший Ворон почти зло вцепился в его волосы и, рванув на себя, требовательно впился в губы. Амелл, не сдержав глухого стона, ответил на поцелуй и, попытавшись отдышаться, хрипло пожаловался: – Создатель всемилостивый, Зевран, ну как же я узнаю, что тебе нравится, если ты мне всё время мешаешь?  
Арранай ответил кратко и нецензурно, и Дайлен, строго укусив его за шею, задумчивым тоном, который изрядно портило его собственное срывающееся дыхание, проговорил:  
– А я вспомнил про технические моменты. Мне Андерс рассказывал, когда прибежал после своего первого раза впечатлениями делиться. Два часа делился, совсем неинформативно.  
Ворон застонал, дернув бедрами навстречу легшей на его пах ладони, и беспомощно запрокинул голову. Маг не сдержался и, снова настойчиво обласкав губами подставленное ему горло, негромко поделился:  
– Мне нравится, как ты стонешь.  
Зевран сладко хныкнул, и ободрённый Амелл, пройдясь кончиками смазанных подвернувшимся под руку бальзамом пальцев дальше, осторожно погладил его между ягодиц и доверительно продолжил:  
– Ты мне нравишься весь. Я хочу тебя узнать. То есть, всего целиком, а не только то, как реагирует твоё тело.   
– А я хочу тебя, мой Страж, – вцепившись в его плечи, прохрипел Ворон. – Именно туда, где ты меня сейчас трогаешь, и немедленно! – Эльф дёрнулся, резко насадившись на его пальцы, и застонал снова – с таким облегчением, что амеллов самоконтроль, и без того державшийся лишь благодаря жестокой тренировке у старшего чародея Ригана, наконец рассыпался бесполезным прахом.  
Дайлен успел только подумать, что половину сложностей придумал себе сам, а потом его талию с силой стиснули мускулистые ноги ассасина, и думать мыслями он перестал. И вообще у него перед глазами от наслаждения мельтешили чёрные точечки, закрывая искажённое экстазом лицо Зеврана, а шум грохочущей в ушах крови почти перекрывал его низкие, гортанные стоны и сбивчивый шёпот, в котором едва можно было различить обрывистое: «Да, вот так, ещё раз… ещё, сильнее!»  
А закончилось всё почему-то тем, что чуть не до крови покусали его самого, и Амелл, каким-то звериным чутьём угадав в глухом мычании эльфа задавленный крик наслаждения, с довольным хриплым рыком вывалился из реальности.  
Контроль над светлячком маг, само собой, не удержал, и снова открыл глаза он в кромешной темноте. Где-то рядом, впрочем, слышалось прерывистое дыхание Зеврана, и Дайлен, потянувшись на звук, подмял его под себя и уткнулся носом в шею, нежно целуя влажную от испарины кожу.  
– Ну нихрена ж себе девственники у вас в Круге, – пробормотал Арранай, поудобнее устраиваясь у него под боком, и, повернув голову, легко коснулся его губ своими. – Я как-то даже не ожидал от тебя такого.  
– Извини, – растерянно проговорил Амелл, не осмелившись уточнить, что именно подразумевалось под «таким», и Ворон, бархатно рассмеявшись, поцеловал его в нос:  
– Я не говорил, что тебе нужно извиняться. Совсем нет. Я лишь скорблю о том, что умудрился снова тебя недооценить.  
– Ну, это бывает, – успокоившись, философски изрёк маг и, покрепче прижав эльфа к себе, попросил: – Ты не уходи, ладно?  
– Исследования ещё не окончены, да? – хмыкнул антиванец, с кошачьей непринуждённостью переплетясь с ним ногами и обхватив за шею, но Дайлен, подумав, покачал головой:  
– Исследовать можно кого угодно, разницы нет. А я хочу именно тебя.  
Зевран неразборчиво пробормотал что-то ему в ключицы, и Амелл, так и не осмелившись поверить в то, что это было «Я тоже», накинул на них одеяло и заснул.


	14. Chapter 14

_Гаррет Хоук_  
– Гав, – грустно сказал Ирвинг и, положив морду отступнику на колено, шумно вздохнул.  
– Он тебя меньше любить не станет, – отозвался Гаррет и ободряюще похлопал мабари по широкому лбу. – Правда. Ты особенный.  
– Уфф? – с надеждой осведомился пёс и, задумчиво пошевелив бровями, покосился на дайленову палатку. Оттуда как раз послышался выразительный стон, и Ирвинг обеспокоенно воззрился на Хоука.  
– Дайлена никто не обижает, – усмехнувшись, пояснил тот. Нахмурился, снова провёл ладонью по лезвию лежавшего на коленях меча – на древнюю сталь заклятия ложиться отказывались напрочь, а у Вараторна он ничего получше не нашёл – и аккуратно почесал пса за ухом: – Зевран ему не станет вредить.  
– Уафф? – усомнился Ирвинг, и Гаррет пожал плечами:  
– Я практически уверен. – Он наклонился ниже и тихо добавил: – Но ты всё равно послеживай, ладно? Думаю, нам обоим так будет спокойнее.  
– Гав! – решительно согласился мабари и, поднявшись, двинулся к палатке хозяина. Посопел, принюхиваясь, и после некоторого колебания улёгся рядом со входом, положив морду на лапы.  
Хоук негромко хмыкнул и вернулся к изучению треклятого меча.  
В руку оружие ложилось хорошо – так, словно он с ним родился. И на стандартную процедуру контакта отзывалось как надо… почти. Новый посох сам потянул бы за собой, течение маны по структуре подсказало бы, какие заклятия с его помощью будут даваться легче, баланс и центр тяжести – как лучше действовать им в ближнем бою, как с ним поладить…  
Это был не посох. Меч был как будто глухим и слепым, и Гаррет никак не мог унять раздражение. Там, где должна была быть тонкая, сокровенная связь мага с его орудием, нечто глубоко личное, почти сравнимое с физической близостью, была пустота. Высокомерное равнодушие неподатливого металла, с которого знакомые с детства чары скатывались, словно вода с промасленной ткани.  
Сэндал сумел вплавить в гарду пару неплохих рун, но делу это не помогло. Внешняя магическая надстройка сути предмета не изменила, и отступник едва сдерживал желание отшвырнуть клинок прочь и забыть о нём.  
Настоящая проблема заключалась вовсе не в мече.  
Гаррет преувеличенно точными, аккуратными движениями вложил меч в ножны и, отложив его в сторону, мрачно посмотрел на сделанный ещё отцом посох. Тот самый, который он десятилетним едва мог поднять и которым в четырнадцать махал с остервенением человека, осознавшего, что однажды его сила может оказаться единственной защитой для тех, кто ему дорог. Остервенение тогда помогало плохо, уже через полчаса он выдыхался напрочь, а на следующий день у него болели все мышцы… К двадцати посох стал продолжением руки и сущности, и единственной сложностью оставалось то, что применять магию на людях было нельзя. Хотя очень хотелось.  
Длинное, увитое рунными узорами древко из тёмного дуба, с алым кристаллом на вершине и сильверитовым клинком с другой стороны, казалось чужим. Слишком лёгким, ненадёжным, как игрушечный деревянный кинжал, который отец вырезал Карверу на четвёртый день рождения, когда стало ясно, что магом он, скорее всего, не будет. Посох словно перестал быть оружием, знакомая тёплая тяжесть куда-то исчезла, и даже сжав пальцы на крепком дереве, Гаррет уже не чувствовал привычной уверенности. Как будто ему предстояло идти в бой с хрупкой тростинкой.  
Хоук вздохнул и виновато погладил продолжавший чуть заметно мерцать кристалл. На самом деле ничего смертельного ведь не случилось. Посох по-прежнему отзывался на его силу и не потерял ни остроты, ни прочности, а к его странной лёгкости можно было приспособиться. На гарретовой способности пришибить врага файерболом это нисколько не сказывалось, он уже проверил…  
Осталось только отделаться от глупой, иррациональной убеждённости в том, что подарок отца он попросту перерос.  
Впрочем, у него оставалось множество куда более насущных дел. Подшить слишком длинную для Дайлена новую мантию, убедить Лелиану, что растление её драгоценного юного командира было делом сугубо добровольным и вообще заставить его младшего кузена сделать что-то против его желания – задача практически неисполнимая, убедить самого Дайлена, что привязываться можно не только к тем, кто связан с ним родством или десятком-полутора лет совместного сидения в Круге…  
Искушение вписать в список ещё и героическое деяние в духе «заставить Зеврана признать, что он не та бесчувственная сволочь, которой привык быть» было почти нестерпимым, но Хоук всё-таки удержался. Должны же быть у младшего хоть какие-то собственные проблемы, не относящиеся к спасению Ферелдена от порождений тьмы.  
Проснулся Гаррет от того, что этот самый Зевран нагло дёрнул его за пятку и тоном оскорблённой невинности уведомил:  
– И всё равно понятнее ничего не стало!  
Отступник вслепую отмахнулся ногой, не попал и, не высовывая голову из под одеяла, пробурчал:  
– Скажи Дайлену, чтобы сказал тебе, что будить меня подобным образом небезопасно. – Вместо ответа эльф снова дёрнул его за лодыжку, и Хоук, глубоко вздохнув, приподнялся на локте и мудро изрёк: – А одноразовым сексом такое и не решается.  
– А многоразовым? – переспросил Ворон с такой страстной надеждой, что Гаррет только чудом удержался от смеха.  
– Может сработать. Но только вместе с регулярными разговорами и снисходительностью к чужим слабостям и увлечениям, – солидно сообщил он.  
– А у Дайлена слабостей нету! – мигом возмутился ассасин. – Он умный, сильный, интересный, красивый и… и вообще! И мы с ним разговариваем!  
Отступник всё-таки засмеялся и, прицельно пнув незваного гостя в бок, с улыбкой проговорил:  
– Иди уже. Между прочим, всё это не мне следовало рассказывать.  
Арранай пренебрежительно фыркнул и гордо удалился, и через пару минут Гаррет тоже выбрался из палатки, не без грусти отметив, что успел совершенно забыть о том, какова же на вкус возможность поваляться в кровати подольше.  
– У тебя такой вид, словно ты за ночь заглотил четыре тома тевинтерской грамматики, а теперь изо всех сил пытаешься не сойти с ума от переизбытка информации, – встретившись с отстранённым взглядом Дайлена, прокомментировал отступник.  
– Пять томов, и тевинтерская грамматика была намного проще, – рассеянно поправил его кузен и, глубоко вздохнув, решительно добавил: – Но я разберусь!  
Хоук кивнул и отправился собирать отряд, на всякий случай напомнив младшему, что его Ворон всё-таки живой и обращаться с ним следует с подобающей аккуратностью.  
До границ Брессилиана их проводил долийский патруль: эльфам явно не терпелось избавиться от смущающих покой их жилищ шемлен. Перед уходом Ланайя ещё раз подтвердила договор со Стражами и пообещала, что будет ждать от них вестей, и Гаррет заранее пожалел того бедолагу, которому придётся добираться до долийского лагеря в разгар Мора. Вряд ли его встретят намного гостеприимней.  
Первые несколько дней пути порождения тьмы их не тревожили, и Хоук, особо не скрываясь, наблюдал за Амеллом и его новым приобретением. Дайлен смотрел на Арраная озадаченно и немного опасливо и вообще вряд ли замечал, как поглядывает на него сам антиванец, но отступника немало забавляли появившиеся в привычном уже зеврановом «мой Страж» отчётливо собственнические нотки. Оставалось лишь гадать, как скоро убийца осознает то, насколько мало общего его чувства имеют с банальной жаждой обладания, но уже сейчас в его обращённых на мага глазах мелькало что-то робкое и трепетное.  
Однако недоумение нисколько не мешало Амеллу ревностно охранять свою территорию. Приближаться к Зеврану ближе чем на пару ярдов теперь дозволялось только Ирвингу и почему-то Гаррету, а на любого другого члена их маленького отряда Дайлен тут же обращал до крайности недобрый взгляд, объект которого вскоре решал, что риск того явно не стоит, и предпринимал спешное отступление. Единственным исключением оказалась Морриган, которая вначале закончила уведомлять антиванца о своём недовольстве его пронырливостью и лишь после этого удалилась к своей палатке. С чуть большей, чем обычно, скоростью.  
Да и вообще попытки мага Круга проверить границы дозволенного со стороны выглядели довольно потешно. Особенно задумчивое, чуточку нерешительное выражение его лица, с которым он прижимал эльфа к себе, чтобы поцеловать у всех на глазах, или тянулся переплести ему косички после завтрака. Зевран же с плохо скрытым – с точки зрения Гаррета – восторгом принимал даже самый мелкий знак внимания, почти раздражая опять не обнаружившего преград своей воле Амелла, который явно начинал ждать какого-нибудь подвоха. Хоук даже подумывал намекнуть антиванцу, что тот сам воспитывает себе будущего домашнего тирана, но всё же решил, что упоминать при нём слово «домашний» пока преждевременно.  
Да и вообще к вещам, в которые он не имел права вмешиваться, относилась не только гномская политика, но и личная жизнь младшего. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Дайлен сам не попросит у него совета.  
Отец ему сразу сказал, что будет непросто.  
Впрочем, жизнь отступнику несколько облегчало то, что маленький кузен пока отлично справлялся без его помощи. С людьми он и так всегда ладил куда лучше привычного к вынужденному почти отшельничеству Гаррета, что уж говорить об антиванце, к которому он испытывал искренний интерес.  
Но Дайлен, даже увлекшись до того неизвестной ему стороной жизни, умудрялся не забывать и об остальных. Во всяком случае, Хоук от недостатка внимания не страдал точно: как и прежде, по вечерам они собирались втроём у амелловой палатки, и единственным отличием было то, что теперь Зевран, не скрываясь, устраивался на коленях у мага и с блаженным урчанием утыкался носом ему в шею. Рутинной работы вроде проверки рун и впаянных в доспехи заклятий у Гаррета от этого прибавлялось изрядно, поскольку руки Амелла были заняты отнюдь не делом. Потакать младшему во всём явно не следовало, но при виде настороженно-счастливой улыбки кузена у Хоука просто язык не поворачивался требовать у него помощи в ущерб общению с эльфом. Тем более что он вполне мог управиться и сам, не поддавался только треклятый меч – но тут даже получивший классическое мажеское образование Дайлен ничего сделать не мог.  
– Я поговорю об этом с Первым Чародеем, – несчастным взглядом проводив опять отложенный в сторону клинок, решительно пообещал Амелл. Стиснутый чуть не до хруста в рёбрах Зевран протестующе куснул его за ухо, и маг, опомнившись, разжал руки и бережно погладил его по загривку.  
– Поговори, – покладисто согласился Гаррет, рассеянно проведя пальцами по венчавшему его посох кристаллу, и наконец решился поделиться своими сомнениями: – Только я не уверен, что мне стоит туда соваться. Башня Круга всё-таки.  
– У меня выбора нет, – грустно сказал Дайлен, глубоко вздохнул, взъерошив дыханием зеврановы волосы, и добавил: – Надо. Но возвращаться туда всё равно не хочется, снаружи гораздо лучше, и книги тоже есть. Хотя и намного меньше.  
– И храмовников снаружи тоже гораздо меньше, – фыркнул Хоук. – А от них отец всегда велел держаться подальше…  
– Рыцарь-Командор не тронет ни тебя, ни Морриган, – выпрямившись, неожиданно твёрдо проговорил Страж. – Если ему окажется недостаточно слова Серого Стража, я скажу, что вы рекруты Ордена. С Правом Призыва он ничего сделать не сумеет. Как не сумел сделать и тогда, когда Йован… – Дайлен осекся и мрачно замолчал, как и при любом упоминании того, кто, кажется, когда-то был его другом.  
– А разве секрет Посвящения не был утерян? – легко коснувшись губами его подбородка, мягко уточнил Зевран, и маг, снова вздохнув, с наигранной небрежностью пожал плечами:  
– А кто об этом знает? Стражей в Ферелдене осталось только двое, а ритуал всегда был тайной Ордена. Как и внутренние порядки Серых – если я заявлю, что мои рекруты проходят какой-нибудь испытательный срок, Грегор не сможет уличить меня во лжи. Если она будет достаточно убедительной, разумеется.  
Дайлен вдруг замер и, потрясённо распахнув глаза, рвано выдохнул:  
– Ну конечно же! Право Призыва!  
– Что такое? – обеспокоенно осведомился Гаррет, невольно потянувшись к отложенному было посоху, но кузен, его, кажется, даже не услышал.  
– Сиськи Андрасте, я сволочь и эгоист! Хуже того, я до невозможности тупой эгоист! – сокрушённо вскрикнул он, и от того, чтобы вскочить и начать бегать из стороны в сторону, вырывая волосы, его, по всей видимости, удержало лишь то, что Ворон и не подумал слезть с его колен. – Как я вообще мог не подумать об этом раньше, мы столько времени упустили! Я должен был сразу бежать в Кинлох, в тот же момент, как сообразил, что к чему!  
– Насколько я догадываюсь, «что к чему» ты понял только что, и мы, разумеется, двинемся к озеру Каленхад с максимальной возможной скоростью, – стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал успокаивающе, проговорил Хоук. – Но, может, ты расскажешь нам, в чём дело?  
Вот тут маг всё-таки вскочил, рассеянно придержав чуть не треснувшегося задницей о землю антиванца за талию, и метнулся куда-то в сторону. Впрочем, ему явно недоставало размаха – сделав всего шаг, он развернулся обратно, чуть не наступив в костёр, и вместо собственной шевелюры нервно вцепился в меховую опушку новой мантии.  
– В Андерсе! – наконец воскликнул он. – Я идиот, Гаррет, я феерический идиот, я всё это время ломал голову над тем, как вытащить его из Круга на законных основаниях, и ни разу не подумал о самом очевидном решении! Я же сейчас, по сути, глава Ордена в Ферелдене, как бы смешно это ни звучало, практически всесильный человек! Ну, когда меня не пытаются убить наёмники Логэйна, я сейчас не про тебя, солнышко моё ушастое.  
– Я всё равно не собираюсь тобой делиться ни с какими другими наёмниками, – почти без насмешки отозвался Зевран. – Учитывая то, чем это закончилось в нашем случае… Ты для них слишком хорош.  
– А для тебя в самый раз, да? – добродушно поддел его Хоук, никак не ожидая того, что эльф неожиданно смутится и вместо того, чтобы самодовольно бросить что-нибудь вроде «Именно так», скромно промолчит.  
– Мы должны срочно двигаться в Кинлох, – внезапно остановившись, решительно проговорил Амелл. Прозвучало это так, словно они обязаны были немедленно схватить подвернувшиеся под руку пожитки и тут же порысить по направлению к озеру Каленхад. – Я и так потерял слишком много времени из-за гномов с долийцами. Нужно было сразу идти в Башню, и плевать на то, что мне её до конца жизни видеть не хочется… Нельзя же было всё время о себе думать, надо было Андерса вытаскивать. Он же хороший, не то что Йован…  
– А Йован оказался плохим? – не особенно надеясь на ответ, поинтересовался отступник. Про друга – бывшего, судя по обмолвкам младшего – Страж разговаривать не любил, каждый раз он либо замолкал, либо мрачно отшучивался, явно не желая поддерживать неприятную беседу.  
– Он меня подставил, – вопреки его ожиданиям всё-таки отозвался Дайлен. Помолчал и неохотно продолжил: – Всё к лучшему, вообще говоря, без него я бы так и торчал до конца жизни в Круге, но… Мы же доверяли друг другу. Всегда всем делились, помогали, никогда не осуждали… А он промолчал. И про то, что занялся магией крови. – Лицо Стража скривилось от отвращения, он глубоко вздохнул и всё-таки заговорил снова: – И про свою корову церковную… то есть, Лили. Как будто мы ему чужие были. Как будто меня или Андерса можно было использовать и выбросить – когда он ударил тогда, меня ведь тоже задело. А он и не обернулся. Малефикар. – Последнее слово Дайлен процедил так, что Хоук неколебимо уверился в том, что его спокойно можно было заменить длинной нецензурной тирадой.  
– А ты, значит, против магии крови? – мягко спросил Зевран, протянув руку и осторожно коснувшись пальцев любовника.  
– Магия крови – орудие смертника, – ровным тоном проговорил Амелл, хотя ноздри его свирепо раздувались. – Последнее средство. Когда просто не остаётся выбора и нужно умереть для того, чтобы жили те, за кого отвечаешь. Это единственная ситуация, в которой её применение ещё можно счесть допустимым. Использовать её так, как это сделал Йован, ради себя… это мерзко. И в немалой степени бессмысленно, что только увеличивает гнусность его поступка.  
– Но даже это ты бы ему простил, если бы он не вздумал скрывать от тебя столь важные вещи, – вполголоса закончил за него Гаррет.  
– Может быть, – устало кивнул Дайлен. – Сейчас уже не скажешь. Да и неважно – он всё-таки сбежал. И его филактерию мы уничтожить успели, так что его уже не отыщут. А вот Андерса надо вытаскивать законно, незаконно он и сам отлично справлялся, только всякий раз ловили. Он тебе обязательно понравится, Гаррет, я знаю. Он замечательный.  
– Верю, – усмехнулся Хоук, поймав умоляющий взгляд кузена. – Заберём мы оттуда твоего Андерса. Но если придём к Каленхаду вымотанными до смерти, пользы с нас будет мало, в том числе и для него.  
К счастью, к гласу рассудка Амелл всё-таки прислушался, хотя увеличить темп отряду всё же пришлось – просто чтобы не отставать от командира, который то и дело забывался и начинал рваться вперёд. Отступник ничуть не удивился бы, если бы его маленький кузен прошёл бы сквозь армию порождений тьмы, и вовсе не заметив препятствия. Справедливости ради следовало признать, что из реальности он всё-таки не выпадал: о камни не спотыкался, о рыскавших поблизости одиноких генлоках предупреждал вовремя и вел с Зевраном, Хоуком и Алистером вполне связные и разумные беседы – но вместе с тем было более чем очевидно, что мага гложет какая-то настырная и не очень-то приятная мысль.  
Когда на горизонте заблестела зеркальная гладь озера Каленхад, Гаррет даже вздохнул с облегчением. Приятно было сознавать, что до цели осталось не более полутора-двух дней пути. И, возможно, в башне Круга они даже управятся побыстрее, чем в Орзаммаре и Бресилиане – в конце концов, Дайлен там вырос и его хорошо знали, так что вряд ли кто-то усомнился бы в его праве просить помощи от имени Ордена. Наверняка не обойдётся без парочки лекций от бывших наставников, но это можно перетерпеть.  
Впрочем, надеяться на это всерьёз отступник всё-таки не осмеливался. Не то чтобы он по-настоящему верил в сглаз и тому подобное – отец, получивший хорошее образование, как следует выучил их с сестрой отличать истинную магию от шарлатанских фокусов – но рисковать всё равно не хотелось.  
– Хорошо тут, тихо… – заметил Гаррет, пнув небольшой камушек. Тот слетел с обрыва и с тихим бульканьем упал в воду, мерно шуршавшую в полутора человеческих ростах внизу. От озера тянуло прохладой, и отступник слегка ссутулился, пытаясь поглубже спрятаться в пушистый мех на вороте мантии.  
– Слишком тихо, – настороженно проговорил Дайлен, встав на самом краю, и чуть заметно подался вперёд, словно надеясь различить в окутывавшей дальний край озера лёгкой дымке очертания Башни Круга Магов. Зевран подошёл к нему и, глянув в том же направлении, чуть заметно пожал плечами в недоумении, а потом бережно взял за руку и принялся легонько поглаживать подушечкой большого пальца проступившие на тыльной стороне ладони жилы.  
– Вообще-то мне казалось, что Круг Магов – не очень-то популярное место, – полувопросительно заметил Хоук.  
– Кинлох – да, – кивнул Амелл, нахмурившись ещё сильнее. – Но и то такой тишины не было, регулярно лодки ходили – с продуктами, со всяким сырьём для амулетов и прочего, ещё, говорят, всякие торговцы то и дело таскались с речами в духе: «Ай, какой девушка красивый, купи бусы, жених богатый получишь, ой, извините, Рыцарь-Капитан, но может, бусы всё-таки возьмёте?». Остров-то каменистый, ничего не вырастишь, а на крыше только огородик с лекарственными травами и ирвингова секретная грядка клубники помещались.  
– А жрать всем надо, и толпе магов, и храмовникам, – закончил отступник. Прищурился, посмотрел на пустынную гладь воды и без особой надежды поинтересовался: – Может, мы просто слишком далеко от обычных маршрутов? Отсюда ведь даже Башни не видно, что уж говорить про мелочь вроде лодок.  
– А рыбаки куда делись? – резонно возразил Страж. – Да и озеро большое, Дункан, когда меня забрал, рассказывал по дороге, что многие торговцы предпочитали нанять баркас, а не тащиться вдоль берега многие мили…  
Хоук задумчиво кивнул. Полное отстутствие людей начало настораживать и его – на пути в Орзаммар им, несмотря на Мор, то и дело попадались торговцы и отряды наёмников, уверяющих, что управятся с любым порождением тьмы за соответствующую плату. Даже возле самого Бресилиана им попалась какая-то заблудившаяся дамочка с палицей наперевес и запряжённой волом повозкой, которая испугалась лишь того, что едва не забрела во владения «жутких одичавших эльфов».  
Однако каких-то других тревожных явлений им не встречалось. Порождения тьмы вели себя на редкость мирно – им попадалось не больше двух-трёх небольших шаек в день, признаков заражения почвы скверной Стражи не замечали, да и вообще уже через пару часов собственное беспокойство начало казаться Гаррету почти глупым. Ну в самом деле, что могло случиться с замком, полным квалифицированных магов? Даже если бы прямо в подвале Кинлоха открылся лаз на Глубинные тропы и оттуда вылез бы десяток огров, их испепелили бы в мгновение ока, даже не дав напугать какую-нибудь трепетную магессу.  
К той пристани, с которой отправлялись лодки к Кинлоху, они подошли уже в темноте. В столь поздний час тишина уже не казалась подозрительной, и Лелиане не составило труда уговорить Амелла остаться на ночь в таверне, почему-то называвшейся «Избалованная принцесса». При виде пёстрой компании завсегдатаи заведения, мрачно шушукавшиеся о чём-то по углам, мигом замолкли и проводили их опасливыми взглядами. Не то чтобы Хоук их не понимал – трое воинов в тяжёлых доспехах, пара лучников, три мага и боевой мабари и впрямь были солидной силой, но то, что дольше всего люди задерживали взор именно на их посохах, всё же его насторожило.  
Однако на вопросы пузатый, лысеющий трактирщик отвечал настолько неохотно, что Гаррет в конце концов решил не торопить события и просто дождаться утра. Когда они попадут в Круг – услышь такое отец, посмеялся бы, наверное – всё прояснится само собой.  
– Я у тебя тут посижу немножко, можно? – попросил Дайлен, с ногами забравшийся на гарретову кровать. Выглядел он при этом откровенно несчастным и испуганным и нисколько не походил на того решительного, несгибаемого предводителя, которым был ещё полчаса назад, в общем зале «Принцессы». Гаррет представил себе целую комнату таких зашуганных, растерянных мальчишек, и его слегка замутило.  
– Конечно, можно, братик, – мягко отозвался он и, пристроив посох у изголовья, сел рядом с ним. Под его ладонью маг чуть заметно вздрогнул и, глубоко вздохнув, обессиленно прижался к плечу старшего.  
– Я туда не хочу, – после почти получасового молчания наконец сказал Амелл. – Там было не так уж плохо, если рассуждать логично, но я туда не хочу. Опять будут смотреть как на маленького и держать за младенца аж до самого экзамена на старшего чародея. А я уже взрослый. Молодой, но взрослый, и повидал больше, чем та же старшая чародейка Ленора, которая даже в сорок лет подвальных пауков боится.  
– Ты – Серый Страж, – согласился Гаррет, ободряюще сжав его плечо. – Командир ферелденского подразделения, как он там у вас называется… И любому, кто в этом усомнится, кем бы он ни был, придётся иметь дело с нами. Ирвинг, думаю, успеет первым, у него целых четыре лапы, но и остальные в стороне не останутся. Никто из нас не даст называть тебя мальчишкой.  
– Перед Ирвингом тоже стыдно будет… – пробормотал маг и, заметив недоумение Хоука, пояснил: – Ирвинг – Первый Чародей Ферелденского Круга. Я… Я когда второму Ирвингу имя придумывал, на него злился сильно. Если бы не Дункан, меня бы казнили – я уже прошёл Истязания, так что сделать меня Усмирённым было уже нельзя – а он так Рыцарю-Командору и не возразил. Так, тявкнул что-то про «лучшего ученика и молодое дарование», и всё.  
– Мы ему не скажем, – пообещал отступник. – Зуб даю, пса в кабинет к начальству не пустят, хоть он и благородное создание, выращенное для войны. А в остальное время при Первом Чародее можешь к нему обращаться как-нибудь по-другому. Ну как тогда, когда вы с ним играете. «Псявкой», «меховушкой», «зубатиком» и так далее.  
Дайлен тихонько засмеялся и, несколько расслабившись, потёрся носом о меховую опушку гаретовой мантии.  
– Неважно, как будут называть, – почти сразу помрачнев снова, проговорил он. – Вопрос в том, как отнесутся. Они… они же меня растили, мы с Андерсом девять раз попадались, воруя клубнику с той самой грядки. Если Ирвинг с Грегором не смогут понять, что меня стоит воспринимать всерьёз, я… я даже представить не могу, как мне их убеждать. Это с чужаками можно было выставить вперёд вас со Стэном и Зевраном и невинно улыбнуться в духе: «Если не дадите того, что мне нужно, будете иметь дело с ними», а с Первым Чародеем такое не пройдёт. Он будет смотреть на меня самого.  
– И увидит взрослого, разумного и решительного мужчину, – спокойно закончил Хоук. – Всё будет хорошо, Дайлен. Если тебе удалось заставить кунари и хасиндскую ведьму работать сообща, то убедить своего наставника в том, что ты уже вырос, ты точно сумеешь.  
Кажется, его короткая, но чистосердечная речь и впрямь придала младшему уверенности. Во всяком случае, в ответ на следующую его шутку Амелл рассмеялся и вскоре, пожелав ему спокойной ночи, ушёл в свою комнату.  
Пожелание Стража пропало впустую.  
Нет, на голову впервые за много ночей оказавшемуся в настоящей кровати отступнику не свалился приблудный огр или весёлая компашка гарлоков во главе с пьяным эмиссаром, но окутавшая берег тишина оказалась не лучше. Казалось, что сам мир затаился и ждёт беды, и Гаррет никак не мог заставить себя отрешиться от этого чувства. Как будто сама Тень взывала к нему, колыхала Завесу, и дрожь разделявшей миры тонкой преграды откликалась где-то глубоко внутри него иррациональным тошнотным ужасом.  
Спускаясь вслед за кузеном на пристань, Хоук от души понадеялся, что всё это ему просто примерещилось. И что завидевший аж двоих отступников Рыцарь-Командор всё же не станет проявлять излишнего рвения в исполнении своего извращённого долга, потому что отреагировать на такое с должным хладнокровием ему точно не удастся.  
– Опять попалась на пути железка, – меланхолично прокомментировала Морриган, завидев маявшегося возле причала рыцаря, и Гаррет невольно насторожился, заметив, что Дайлен озадаченно сдвинул брови.  
– А где старый Рубарь? – вполголоса удивился он. – Тут же всегда он был. И нас с Дунканом тогда он перевозил… А храмовников тут никогда не было, что им тут делать.  
Хоук завёл руку за спину, по привычке коснулся древка посоха – детский глупый ритуал опять не помог, спокойнее не стало – и с подозрением посмотрел на повернувшегося на звук воина. На кирасе у него красовался известный по всему Тедасу пламенеющий меч.  
– На остров нельзя, – тоскливо уведомил их храмовник и, почесав щетинистый подбородок краем латной перчатки, грустно добавил: – Совсем нельзя. Даже за деньги. И попытка подкупа должностного лица карается… страшно карается, в общем.  
– Мы прибыли по очень важному делу, – ледяным тоном уведомил его Дайлен, в это мгновение больше всего напоминавший готового к прыжку хищника. Зевран, улавливавший его настроение не хуже Гаррета, положил ладони на рукояти кинжалов, почти не скрывая угрожающего жеста, а Морриган упёрла посох в землю и принялась с отсутствующим видом изучать открывавшийся перед ней вид.  
– Про дела – это к Рыцарю-Командору, – с готовностью отозвался воин, явно обрадовавшись дамскому обществу – пусть даже дама смотрела на него так, словно он был пустым местом – но затем виновато добавил: – Только в Круге страшные вещи творятся, так что Рыцарь-Командор там. А на остров нельзя.  
Амелл, напрягшись ещё больше, снова открыл рот, но Гаррет его опередил:  
– Ну так может, мы придумаем что-нибудь? У нас и правда ведь дело очень серьёзное, Рыцарь-Командор тебя точно по головке не погладит, когда узнает, что ты нас ждать заставил.  
Храмовник тяжело вздохнул и задумался. Успевший взять себя в руки Страж взирал на него, словно экзаменатор на нерадивого ученика, и под его взглядом тот явно начинал чувствовать себя до крайности неловко.  
– Ну, может, вы идите, а мы тут пока с красавицей уединимся? – постреляв глазами в сторону наконец отвлекшейся от пейзажа Морриган, предложил рыцарь. И, подмигнув девушке, добавил: – Меня, кстати, Кэррол зовут. Сэр Кэррол, то есть. А тебя, красотка?  
– Приятно предложение твоё, – с типично ведьминской ухмылочкой протянула Морри и, повернувшись к магу, проворковала: – Его советую принять я, Страж. Нечасто жертвой славной меня балуешь, обидно небреженье женщине любой.  
Сэр Кэррол, уже начинавший поглядывать на весьма откровенно одетую хасиндку с предвкушением, резко побледнел и отшатнулся, и Морриган с демонстративным разочарованием вздохнула.  
– Думаю, мы поедем в Кинлох все вместе, – ровным тоном заключил Дайлен, и только побелевшие костяшки его сжимавших посох пальцев выдавали, насколько фальшиво его спокойствие.  
Храмовник торопливо согласился и, по широкой дуге обойдя окидывавшую его плотоядными взглядами ведьму, пропустил их к лодке.  
Рыцарь-Командор Грегор оказался фигурой куда более внушительной, чем тоскующий сэр Кэррол. Именно таким и должен быть идеальный храмовник, мысленно съязвил Гаррет: высокий, могучий, несмотря на преклонный возраст, с тяжёлым проницательным взглядом и сворой послушных шавок в доспехах за спиной.  
И возвращению Амелла пожилой рыцарь явно не обрадовался.  
– Опять явился воду мутить? – хмуро осведомился Грегор. – Я сразу говорил, что ты и твой дружок – два сапога пара, надо было вас с детства драть безо всякой жалости. Так нет же, интеллигентым людям такие методы не пристали, вот и вырастили Создатель знает что. Прямо хоть радуйся, что теперь с тобой Дункану маяться.  
– Что происходит, Рыцарь-Командор? – скрипнув зубами, сдержанно осведомился Дайлен, проводив прорысивший мимо них отряд храмовников настороженным взглядом и жестом велев Гаррету вести себя тихо. – Почему двери башни заперты?  
Хоук с тоской подумал, что ответ ему не понравится. Потому что когда старый церковник перестал пронзать его взором и посмотрел на Амелла, ему стало кристально ясно: противное сосущее чувство в глубине грудной клетки – признак вовсе не того, что учуявший его отступничью сущность Рыцарь-Командор проникся к нему ответной острой неприязнью. С Завесой и впрямь творилось что-то неладное.  
– Мы не в силах справиться с тем, что там происходит, – покачав головой, угрюмо проговорил Грегор. – По залам башни бродят одержимые и демоны. – Он горько усмехнулся, встретившись с неверящим взглядом молодого мага, и закончил: – Мы и вправду были слишком мягкими. Сначала Йован, теперь вот это. Не думай, что я забыл, какую роль ты сыграл в его побеге.  
Гаррет с трудом сдержал желание врезать старому идиоту в челюсть. Чем бы это ни было, преднамеренной жестокостью или действительно всего лишь глупостью – неважно. Пока он жив, ни одна церковная сволочь не посмеет обвинять его младшего брата в подобной мерзости.  
Отступник уже шагнул вперёд, намереваясь сообщить об этом Рыцарю-Командору, но Страж поднял руку и, механическим жестом преградив ему путь, без выражения осведомился:  
– Чем я могу помочь?  
Грегор пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд.  
– Я послал гонца в Денерим и попросил подкреплений и Право Уничтожения, – наконец проговорил он.  
От самообладания Дайлена в один миг не осталось ни следа. Изумлённый Хоук невольно отшатнулся от кузена – ощущение было такое, словно Завеса прорвалась прямо рядом с ним и оттуда вот-вот должно было вылезти какое-то жуткое, сеющее смерть создание.  
– Как ты вообще мог подумать о том, чтобы уничтожить весь Круг? – страшным голосом прорычал Амелл. Вокруг его сжатых кулаков взвихрились щупальца тёмного тумана, и мигом переставший удивляться его внезапной ярости Гаррет отстранённо отметил, что никогда ещё не видел своего мирного маленького братика в таком состоянии. И только потом он осознал, что и его собственный посох окутало грозно гудевшее пламя, а в ладони второй руки заискрилась шаровая молния.  
– Положение тяжёлое. Выбора у нас нет – чтобы устранить угрозу, всё, что находится в башне, должно быть уничтожено, – с подобающей случаю скорбной гримасой непреклонно проговорил Рыцарь-Командор, нисколько не впечатлённый проявлениями их гнева. Хоук чуть наклонил голову и изучающе посмотрел на него, размышляя о том, сколько же времени требуется на сотворение пресловутой «святой кары» и успеет ли он испепелить Грегора до того, как тот нанесёт удар.  
– Маги отнюдь не беззащитны, – выразительно глянув на кузенов, хладнокровно проговорил Зевран. – Не могли же их всех перебить.  
– Если кто-то из них и выжил, значит, их охранил сам Создатель, – покачал головой храмовник и, помолчав, вполголоса добавил: – Слишком это мучительно – надеяться, что кто-то уцелел… и узнать, что надежды оказались напрасны.  
– Не нам спорить с Создателем, – сделав несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, жёстко проговорил Дайлен. – Я поищу уцелевших.  
Рыцарь-Командор посмотрел на него с нескрываемым скептицизмом, но возразить всё же не рискнул и только сухо сообщил:  
– Даже один одержимый – грозная сила. А там их десятки.  
– Мы справимся, – бросил Амелл и, не дожидаясь ответа, двинулся к запертым дверям башни Кинлох. Гаррет догнал его в несколько шагов и крепко сжал плечо, и маг, глухо сглотнув, бросил на него короткий благодарный взгляд.  
– Наглый щенок, – пробормотал себе под нос Грегор и, повысив голос, добавил: – Если у тебя получится, я буду тебе очень обязан. И даже выделю тебе храмовников в помощь. У Ферелдена и впрямь настали тяжёлые времена, и Круг Магов исполнит свою часть договора. Как сумеет.  
– Знаете, Рыцарь-Командор, – развернувшись на месте и хищно посмотрев на храмовника, не по-хорошему весело усмехнулся бледный чуть не до синевы Дайлен, – вот на это мне уже почти наплевать.


	15. Chapter 15

_Дайлен Амелл_   
Отрицание своих желаний есть прямая дорога в объятия фиолетовой сисястой женщины, как любил говорить один замечательный носатый раздолбай. Чаще всего за этим следовал характерный взгляд умирающего от голода котёнка и умильное «Дайлен, поцелуй меня?..». А потом он нахально упихивался под бок Амеллу, который каждый раз удивлялся тому, как это на узкой ученической койке помещались целых два уже почти взрослых мага, и мирно засыпал, получив финальный поцелуй в нос. И обычно даже не плакал во сне, только иногда начинал сопеть часто и неровно, и тогда Дайлен аккуратно гладил его по голове и вполголоса мурлыкал на ухо найденную в книжке тевинтерскую колыбельную на аркануме доморового периода. Однажды Андерс проснулся и, прислушавшись, полночи дико ржал, а потом, спотыкаясь через слово, перевёл приятелю примерно треть «колыбельной». Затошнило Амелла уже на второй строфе, и он навсегда зарёкся использовать непонятные тексты для бытовых целей…  
За спиной гулко грохнула дверь Башни, и Страж крупно вздрогнул.  
Стоявший за его левым плечом Гаррет ссутулился, словно готовый к прыжку зверь, и его сжимавшие посох и меч пальцы побелели от напряжения. Морриган морщилась, как учуявшая падаль кошка, и настороженно косилась по сторонам, иногда начиная мелко подрагивать.  
– И впрямь ты думаешь, что следует мне быть здесь? – наконец осведомилась она, и Зевран, привыкший к неизменной самоуверенности ведьмы, посмотрел на неё с искренним удивлением. – Тот щен в доспехах принёс бы пользы больше.  
– Алистер был бы здесь слеп, – сделав глубокий вздох, ровно проговорил Дайлен. Всё к лучшему – так было гораздо проще. У него было дело – отыскать выживших и убедить Грегора сохранить им жизнь… и он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на собственные страхи и надежды. Не сейчас.  
Андрасте милостивая, ну пусть окажется, что этот оболтус опять сбежал и сейчас мёрзнет где-нибудь под кустом на другом конце Ферелдена!  
– Может, расскажешь поподробнее, мой Страж? – чуть нахмурившись, предложил Ворон. – А то и я чувствую себя слепым – вы трое ощерились, словно кошки при виде пса, а мне никак не удаётся понять, в чём дело.  
– Завеса истончена до невероятности, – объяснил Амелл, огляделся и, сжав переносицу в пальцах, сосредоточенно продолжил: – Пока ты этого не чувствуешь, значит, положение ещё не критично. Когда будет уже пора паниковать, ты и сам поймёшь. До тех пор опасность заключается в том, что потревожить повреждённую Завесу может что угодно. Слово, жест, всплеск магии – особенно последнее, но, боюсь, без применения магии нам всё-таки не обойтись. Мы с Гарретом и Морриган можем обнаружить самые опасные участки, так что держись за нами и старайся не шуметь и ничего не трогать. Если на нас кто-то нападёт – тогда уже не до того будет, действуем как обычно.  
– Боюсь, с меня тебе помощи будет не больше, – нахмурившись, покачал головой Хоук. – Я… чую, что что-то всерьёз не так, но понять, что именно, не могу. В Лотеринге с Завесой никаких проблем не было.  
Дайлен поднял взгляд от пола и заставил себя улыбнуться, надеясь, что гримаса и впрямь получилась похожей на ободряющую улыбку.  
– Думаю, ты быстро разберёшься. Дядя Малькольм наверняка рассказывал тебе о признаках прорывов, так что когда почувствуешь – сам всё поймёшь. Ну а если что… Просто убивай всё, что кажется опасным.  
– Надеюсь, я при этом не прибью нечаянно какого-нибудь местного мышелова, невовремя решившего перебраться в другое убежище, – пробормотал себе под нос Гаррет. Убеждённым он не казался, но Амеллу на ум никак не приходили более удачные слова.  
– Давайте просто покончим с этим побыстрее, – заключил он, подозревая, что кажется несчастным ровно настолько, насколько себя таковым чувствует.  
– Одержимые уже всё равно мертвы, – тихо проговорил Гаррет. – Тех, кого ты знал, в их телах уже нет.  
– Я знаю, – одними губами прошептал Дайлен, торопливо отвернувшись от понимающего взгляда кузена, расправил плечи и решительно двинулся ко входу в коридоры первого этажа.  
Прихожая, в которой обычно оставляли только-только привезённых в Круг учеников, оказалась пуста. Когда-то висевшие на стенах гербовые щиты теперь покрывали пол ровным слоем щепок, на котором зелёно-коричневой слизью было написано неприличное слово на староривейнском, а у злобно таращившейся из дальнего угла тевинтерской статуи оказались отбиты обе руки и левое ухо. Вид у неё от этого стал ещё более зловещий, и Страж, поколебавшись, указал на неё Хоуку.  
Серый камень скульптуры в одно мгновение раскалился докрасна, в ту же секунду в неё ударило ледовое заклятие Морриган – и она с грохотом рассыпалась мелким щебнем. Притаившееся внутри создание гневно взревело, поняв, что его обнаружили, и бросилось на них.  
С этой тварью они покончили быстро, Дайлен даже не успел определить, что же это всё-таки было. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что это его сильно интересовало, а закрывать глаза на собственные страхи, привычно прячась в прежнее занудство, само по себе было глупостью. Которой он никак не мог себе позволить.  
Уже в дверях длинного коридора, ведущего к спальням учеников, беззвучное гудение готовой прорваться Завесы стало настолько отчётливым, что даже Зевран нервно дёрнул ушами и поёжился. Амелл переглянулся с кузеном и осторожно двинулся вперёд, стараясь не потревожить и без того едва державшуюся преграду. И сам же всё испортил, кинувшись на раздавшийся из большого зала крик.  
Завеса разошлась с тоненьким, противным, как скрип ногтя по стеклу, звуком, и прямо под ноги Стражу из-под покрывавших пол каменных плит вынырнул демон гнева. Не смягчённые тусклым сиянием Тени очертания рыжей морды оказались ещё омерзительней, чем во время Истязаний, и Дайлен не сдержал возгласа отвращения. От гарретовой цепной молнии угольные усики демона поднялись дыбом, и оскорблённая тварь вытащила себе на подмогу ещё десяток призраков.  
– Не так уж это и сложно было, – настороженно заметил Зевран, вытирая уляпанные быстро сохнущей слизью кинжалы. Гаррет, с неудовольствием обнаруживший, что демону гнева его файерболы причиняют не больше вреда, чем вылитая на голову чашка кипятка, сплюнул и, опередив Амелла, мрачно просветил:  
– Это мелочь. Дальше будет хуже.  
– А я вот буду надеяться на лучшее, – криво усмехнулся антиванец и, зубами сорвав обёртку с целебной припарки, крепко прижал её к рассечённому когтем призрака боку. Рана начала быстро затягиваться, и Страж, мельком оглядев остальных членов своего отряда, торопливо зашагал к залу.  
– Тише, тише, всё хорошо! – Строгий женский голос был слышен ещё в коридоре, Дайлен привычно поморщился, и лишь через секунду понял, что голос и впрямь был ему знаком. И не пробуждал приятных воспоминаний, поскольку ассоциировался с его неизменными неудачами в целительстве и нудными призывами повлиять на легкомысленного Андерса. – Дети, успокойтесь, всё будет в порядке, просто ведите себя тихо!  
Женщина лгала и сама отлично это понимала. Амелл мельком поразился тому, как легко вдруг оказалось расшифровать всегда казавшийся ему учительски монотонным голос старшей чародейки Винн, и торопливо переступил порог, не дожидаясь момента, когда его одолеет детская робость.  
– О, ты вернулся, мальчик мой? – рассеянно проговорила целительница, подхватив на руки плачущую девчонку, вспомнить которую маг не сумел, и неожиданно нахмурилась: – Погоди-ка, а куда ты пропадал? И почему ты пришёл от входа, Грегор ведь отказывается нас выпускать… И кто эти молодые люди?  
– У нас нет времени на болтовню, мэтресса Винн, – оборвал её Дайлен. – Рыцарь-Командор готов осуществить Право Уничтожения, поэтому нам нужно как можно быстрее отыскать Первого Чародея. Может быть, вдвоём нам удастся его переубедить.  
– Дайлен, дорогой, за прошедшее время твоё самомнение приобрело совершенно недопустимые размеры, – покачала головой Винн, жестом указывая одной из учениц постарше на отбившегося от стайки ребёнка. – Ты замечательный умный мальчик, но полагать, что твоё мнение имеет какое-то значение для этого старого упрямца…  
– Сейчас я один из последних Серых Стражей в Ферелдене, и моё слово и впрямь имеет некоторый вес, – отчеканил Амелл, с трудом сдерживая вдруг вспыхнувший гнев. Вокруг них натужно скрипела Завеса, в дальнем углу из стены робко высунулся одинокий призрак, которого Гаррет с Морриган уложили за несколько секунд, где-то в этом кошмаре был его оставшийся в одиночестве лучший друг – а старая наставница готова была потратить не меньше получаса на то, чтобы внушить ему должную скромность!..  
Маг сделал несколько медленных глубоких вдохов и, каким-то чудом умудрившись взять себя в руки, резко продолжил:  
– Нам пригодилась бы помощь целителя вашего уровня, мэтресса. Но мне некогда доказывать вам, что я уже в состоянии сам отвечать за себя. Возле ворот Башни достаточно безопасно, вы можете отвести детей туда, а мы немедленно двигаемся дальше.  
– Ты решил, что сумеешь спасти Круг Магов в одиночку? – приподняла бровь Винн и с тихим вздохом кивнула: – Кое в чём ты прав, вам и впрямь может понадобиться помощь умелого мага Созидания. Да и мне как-то поспокойней будет…  
– Значит, идём, – рвано дёрнул подбородком Амелл и, не сдержавшись, жалким шёпотом спросил: – А вы не знаете, где Андерс?  
– В данный момент у нас есть гораздо более насущные проблемы, – строго проговорила магесса, но сразу смягчилась и сочувственно добавила: – Прости, милый, понятия не имею. Его приволокли обратно вскоре после того, как ты куда-то делся, он устроил отвратительнейший скандал с воплями и требованиями прекратить угнетение – ты сам помнишь, что он обычно несёт – но после этого я его не встречала. Нельзя сказать, что меня это так уж сильно огорчало – очень, знаешь ли, печально видеть, как он губит свой талант просто из-за собственного упрямства…  
– Значит, он всё-таки здесь, – пробормотал Дайлен. Задышал часто и неглубоко – горло перехватило, сделать нормальный вдох никак не удавалось, что отнюдь не отменяло необходимости снабжать тело кислородом – и покрепче сжал посох, надеясь скрыть дрожь в пальцах.  
– Пошли, – тихо сказал неслышно подошедший со спины Гаррет. – Чем быстрее вычистим это логово, тем больше будет шанс, что твой друг останется цел. Он же отнюдь не дурак, судя по твоим рассказам, если вся эта мелочь сообразила попрятаться, он тем более додумается.  
– Главное, чтобы не вздумал поиграть в героя, – выплюнул мрачный смешок Страж. С хрипом, через силу вздохнул и криво усмехнулся: – Он же не боец, у него всего два атакующих заклятия и десяток поддерживающих аур, а оставить живое существо без помощи он просто не в состоянии…  
Да уж, что Андерс точно может – это кинуться на десяток одержимых, защищая какого-нибудь мальчонку, и напрочь при этом забыть, что ему и с одним-то не справиться.  
– Пошли, – повторил отступник. – Спасём всех подряд, а потом уже разбираться будем.  
– У вас, я вижу, тоже с самомнением всё в порядке, молодой человек, – неодобрительно покачала головой Винн. – Похоже, это общая проблема современной молодёжи…  
– Мэтресса, держитесь сзади и исцеляйте остальных по мере необходимости, – встряхнувшись, перебил её Амелл. Проверять, на сколько хватит терпения его и без того нервничавшего из-за выкрутасов Завесы кузена, он вовсе не стремился. – Остальное мы сделаем сами.  
Судя по взгляду целительницы, она явно хотела что-то добавить, но маг, резко развернувшись на пятках и направившись к ведущим в комнаты учеников дверям, попросту не дал ей подобной возможности. При его приближении затягивавшая проём голубоватая плёнка дрогнула, как будто стремясь убраться от него подальше и, не выдержав, лопнула с тонким зловещим звоном, и мигом оказавшийся рядом со Стражем Зевран, сощурившись, плечом отодвинул его в сторону.  
Однако немедленного нападения не последовало. Разгромленный коридор, ведущий к спальням и дальше, к лестнице на второй этаж, был пуст, а в первых двух комнатах они обнаружили только трёх слабых демонов со свитой, состоявшей из десятка призраков, и несколько тел. Одного погибшего Дайлен даже узнал, хотя так и не сумел вспомнить имени – застенчивый эльф вечно забивался в самый дальний угол библиотеки, так что из-за очередного фолианта виднелась только белобрысая макушка и иногда большущие зелёные глаза…  
Винн, на мгновение наклонившись над каждым, только скорбно покачала головой и зашептала себе под нос что-то, напоминавшее заупокойную молитву.  
– Что толку плакать над кусками плоти, коль в нет них больше ничего, о чём жалеть бы стоило? – презрительно поморщившись, язвительно вопросила Морриган, и целительница резко развернулась к ней.  
– Да хоть глотки друг другу перегрызите, – не сдержавшись, рявкнул Амелл. От вспыхнувшей снова ярости начинало темнеть в глазах, и следующую фразу маг прорычал в голос: – Но не раньше, чем мы вытащим отсюда всех, кто ещё жив!  
Пожилая магесса посмотрела на него с неприкрытым изумлением, и Дайлену даже стало немного стыдно. В конце концов, разве этому его в детстве учили – хамить престарелым женщинам?..  
– Прости, мой Страж, но больно видеть мне, как тратится впустую время. Его и так немного у нас осталось… – примирительно улыбнулась Морриган, бросив на Винн взгляд победительницы, и, кокетливо качнув бедром, шагнула к ведущей в коридор двери.  
Гаррет вдруг фыркнул, и маг решил, что почти беззвучное зевраново «Вообще-то это мой Страж» ему всё-таки не послышалось.  
За поворотом коридора лежало ещё несколько тел, Дайлен торопливо отвёл взгляд и, заметив во второй мальчишеской спальне застывшую у окна фигуру, стремительно зашагал к ней.  
– Эй, ты в порядке? – схватив подростка за плечо, обеспокоенно спросил он и тут же отшатнулся, потому что чуть покачивавшийся паренёк развернулся со змеиной стремительностью и гулко проурчал:  
– Конечно, тут столько добычи…  
Вонзившийся под мышку одержимому зевранов кинжал мало чем ему повредил, Амелл отскочил за спину подоспевшему кузену и наложил на почти мгновенно потерявшую сходство с человеком тварь гибельную порчу.  
Гаррет высказался кратко и нецензурно, а затем машинально влепил в морду слепо размахивавшего когтистыми лапами одержимого файербол. Взрывом его отшвырнуло к стене, Хоук торопливо сотворил каменный кулак, раздробивший увитую перекорёженными мускулами грудную клетку существа, а Морриган добила его цепной молнией. От взвывшего в агонии одержимого плеснуло волной мутной, какой-то склизкой магии, и трепетавшая Завеса лопнула, выпустив в мир демона желания.  
– Ну и сиськи, – оценил отступник и, недолго думая, всадил выхваченный из-за пояса меч прямо между упомянутыми объектами.  
– Ох уж эти мужчины, – в один голос пробормотали магессы, синхронно покосились друг на друга и поморщились, а затем обрушили на демона собственную магию.  
– И вот этого ваш Грегор так боялся? – усомнился Гаррет, небрежно пнув медленно растворяющееся в воздухе тело порождения Тени, и рассеянно стер заливавшую левый глаз кровь, сочившуюся из неглубокого пореза над бровью.  
– Ваша самонадеянность не делает вам чести, молодой человек, – укоризненно проговорила Винн, сращивая ему треснувшие от удара одного из вызванных демоном призраков рёбра. – Кроме того, вас подводит излишняя уверенность в собственных силах – переоценивать себя в столь сложной ситуации смертельно опасно…  
– Есть ещё демон Гордыни, – отстранённо напомнил Дайлен. Мельнувшее перед глазами всего на мгновение лицо мальчишки вдруг всплыло в памяти – Кир, точнее, Кирлен, подопечный Йована, всегда думавшего, что младшие нуждаются в совете и поддержке лишь до тех пор, пока сами не усвоят все официальные и неофициальные правила Круга. Амелл через силу втянул в грудь воздух, уже почти злясь на то, что дыхание всякий раз сбивается в самый неподходящий момент, и с удивлением услышал собственный жалобный всхлип.  
– Ты просто защищался, мой Страж, – прижавшись щекой к его плечу, мягко проговорил Зевран и, кончиками пальцев развернув его лицо к себе, ласково посмотрел в глаза. – Он погиб раньше, а ты… ты просто спас его душу от осквернения, или что там демоны делают…  
– Никто точно не знает, – лекторским тоном отозвался маг и скривился– от напряжения его трясло, разум в суматохе перебирал привычные модели поведения и никак не мог остановиться на какой-то одной, и выглядело это наверняка так, будто он и сам был на грани безумия. Не лучший образ, учитывая особенности ситуации и, увы, слишком близко к правде.  
– Скорбеть о погибших будем потом, – вдруг вскинулся Гаррет, вперив пронзительный взор куда-то чуть левее двери. Дайлен нахмурился, припоминая: там, через две стены, находился центральный зал с ведущей на второй этаж лестницей – и через долю секунды ощутил звенящее натяжение Завесы сам.  
Через три остававшиеся непроверенными спальни и последний изгиб коридора пришлось пробиваться с боем. Похоже, Винн удалось вывести в безопасное место почти половину учеников, но остальные попали в устроенную тварями из Тени ловушку. Большая часть, судя по количеству крови на полах, погибла, а остальные поддались демонам. Амелл малодушно порадовался тому, что в горячке битвы ему некогда угадывать в искорёженных лицах знакомые черты, и просто накладывал заклятие за заклятием, стараясь облегчить работу своим спутникам.  
К тому времени, когда они добрались до второго этажа, даже Хоук уже не удивлялся решению Грегора. Завеса продолжала неровно колыхаться, вызывая у всех четверых магов тошноту и головокружение, и через неё иногда безо всякой причины проваливались стайки ошеломлённых плотностью реального мира призраков. Если удавалось поймать их в тот момент, когда они были ещё дезориентированы, схватка занимала не больше минуты – однако стоило хоть ненадолго замешкаться, голод почуявших живую кровь тварей преодолевал растерянность, и тогда призраки атаковали с достойной шакалов изворотливостью.  
Когда же их вёл демон или, хуже того, одержимый, совладать со стаей управляемых куда более развитым разумом порождений Тени становилось ещё сложнее.  
– Блять, это что?! – едва поднявшись наверх, в ужасе воскликнул Гаррет. Дайлен ускорил шаг, опасаясь увидеть то, что смогло напугать его бесстрашного кузена, но на глаза ему попался только Овэйн, по-прежнему стоявший возле конторки у входа на склад. Ещё один Усмирённый, несущий поднос с едой, направился к лестнице, не обращая внимания на пару сновавших по залу демонов – те, кажется, его и вовсе не заметили – и замерший на верхней ступеньке Хоук отпрянул от него, как от прокажённого.  
– Следите за своим языком, молодой человек, – одёрнула его Винн, машинально уступив дорогу спускавшемуся Усмирённому, но отступник только раздражённо оскалился.  
– Они безобидны, – ободряюще погладив судорожно стиснувший рукоять меча кулак кузена, негромко проговорил Амелл. – Они… просто отрезаны от Тени. Я тебе потом всё объясню. Их можешь не опасаться, Усмирённые не могут стать одержимыми.  
– У меня от них мороз по коже, – буркнул Гаррет, явным усилием воли заставив себя немного расслабиться, и осторожно засунул меч обратно за пояс. Костяшки его сжимавших посох пальцев всё равно были бледными от напряжения, но воспринимать Усмирённых как потенциальную угрозу он, кажется, всё-таки перестал.  
Как раз в этот момент демоны всё-таки обратили внимание на новую добычу, и бросились на них.  
– Овэйн, почему вы не ушли в безопасное место? – убедившись, что все нападающие убиты, осведомился маг.  
– Нам не отдавали подобного распоряжения, – ровно проговорил Усмирённый. – Мои обязанности состоят в сохранении имущества Башни, и я не должен покидать кладовые без приказа.  
– Тебе известно, почему всё это началось? – не особенно надеясь на ответ, поинтересовался Дайлен. Вряд ли кладовщик мог видеть что-то существенное, но всё же следовало это проверить.  
– Мне неизвестно, – отозвался Овэйн. – Чародей Ниалл винил во всём старшего чародея Ульдреда и его либертианские идеи. Мне неизвестно, насколько это соответствует истине.  
– Что ещё говорил Ниалл? – насторожившись, уточнил Амелл. Чародея он помнил плохо, краем слышал пару раз его имя – и только. Видимо, ничего особенного тот из себя не представлял, потому что Андерс знал всех выдающихся магов Кинлоха – вне зависимости от области приложения их талантов, будь то магия духа, энтропия, красивый голос или просто умение целоваться – и про Ниалла он ни разу не упоминал…  
А вот про Андерса думать явно не стоило. Среди погибших учеников его не было, да и на кривых лапах одержимых Дайлен не заметил знакомого нитяного браслетика, но всерьёз на что-то надеяться было явно преждевременно – из ведущего к комнатам взрослых магов коридора тянуло густым запахом запекшейся крови, и он уже начинал бояться того, что там увидит. В груди опять противно заныло от тревоги, и Страж тряхнул головой, пытаясь отделаться от несвоевременных мыслей.  
– Чародей Ниалл потребовал выдать ему со склада Литанию Адраллы, при этом он бормотал что-то об оборзевших малефикарах и о том, что уж теперь-то он покажет этим ублюдкам, что к чему, – проинформировал Овэйн.  
– Литания Адраллы – очень мощный предмет, – кивнула Винн. – Но Ниалл… право, самоуверенность его погубит. Литания всего лишь разрушает созданные при помощи магии крови заклинания контроля разума, нисколько не влияя ни на самого малефикара, ни на применяющего её мага, а Ниалл не особенно силён. С его стороны было глупостью пытаться противостоять да хоть тому же Ульдреду в одиночку.  
– Догоним, отберём Литанию и вломим этому вашему Ульдреду сами, – с мрачноватой радостью предложил Гаррет. Амелл моргнул, лишь теперь осознав, что успокаивающее тепло слева – это прижатое к его собственному плечо кузена, и слабо улыбнулся. Стоять и бояться того, что уже случилось, и впрямь было на редкость глупо, но хотя бы часть бед он, возможно, всё-таки сумеет предотвратить…  
Всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем он предполагал. Разглядывать тела, каждый раз обмирая от недобрых предчувствий, у него просто не было возможности – одержимые лезли изо всех щелей, не давая им ни минуты передышки. Вступить в бой пришлось даже Винн, которая, как выяснилось, неплохо владела магией земли. Истощившая ману Морриган превратилась в паука и теперь цокала хитиновыми лапами рядом с пожилой магессой, мощными челюстями отрывая головы подбиравшимся слишком близко тварям.  
В Большом Зале какой-то идиот посадил невесть откуда вытащенного Колдовского Ужаса, который поднял всех оказавшихся в пределах досягаемости покойников и послал их навстречу вторгшемуся на его территорию отряду. В конце концов озверевший Гаррет его всё-таки достал, но и сам он после этого рухнул на сухощавое, рассыпающееся на составные части тело твари и минут пять пытался отдышаться.  
А ещё две комнаты спустя выяснилось, что пострадали не только маги. Демон желания, игриво помахивая длинным, свивающимся в колечки хвостом, натравила на них пятёрку околдованных храмовников, и Дайлен, удирая от размахивавшего мечом воина, мешавшего ему сосредоточиться и наложить наконец на треклятого демона высасывание маны, в который раз проклял своё узкоспециализированное образование. Завидовать тому, с какой лёгкостью – одним движением запястья! – бросали те же каменные кулаки Гаррет и Винн, было глупо, да и ситуация не располагала, но как же он в этот момент жалел, что не сподобился выучить хоть какое-нибудь пригодное для ближнего боя заклинание – если не из категорически не дававшейся ему стихийной ветки, так из силовой или духовной…  
– Пригнись! – рявкнул практически ему в лицо Хоук, и Амелл торопливо нырнул под его занесённую руку, краем уха услышав, как меч с влажным чавканьем врубился в горло его преследователю. Маг торопливо огляделся, но живых противников в комнате уже не оставалось, только в дальнем углу Морриган деловито тыкала лапой слабо дергавшееся тело.  
Опиравшаяся на посох Винн смотрела на Дайлена характерным для многих старших чародеев взглядом, означавшим: «Ну я же тебе говорила!», и он, раздражённо поморщившись, скомандовал двигаться дальше. Для восполнения пробелов в знаниях придётся выбрать более подходящее время.  
В то, что им и впрямь удастся нагнать Ниалла, магу верилось всё меньше. Вообще говоря, рассчитывать на это было попросту глупо – он так и не спросил у Овэйна, когда именно тот забрал Литанию и отправился к Ульдреду. Они могли опоздать хоть на целые сутки. Однако всего пять комнат спустя – каждую из них пришлось отбивать от сновавших повсюду одержимых – Винн вдруг запнулась и, воскликнув:  
– Ниалл! Несносный мальчишка, вы совсем не умеете думать вперёд, – кинулась к худощавой фигуре, застывшей возле одной из украшавших круглый зал статуй.  
Чародей стоял к ним спиной, но даже в очертаниях его плеч – поникших, словно у марионетки с обрезанными нитями – было что-то тревожное. Дайлен открыл было рот, собираясь предостеречь слишком увлекшуюся воспитательным процессом спутницу, но не успел произнести ни слова.  
Тень сомкнулась над ним стремительно и беспощадно, словно холодные воды озера Каленхад над беспечным пловцом.  
…голова болела так, будто он успел получить в челюсть от огра. Или голема.  
Впрочем, боль быстро исчезала, причём без всяких его усилий, и Дайлен наконец решился открыть глаза. Ни огров, ни големов рядом, разумеется, не было, и маг успокоенно выдохнул. Просто очередной сон, интересно, куда его на этот раз занесло?  
…И почему он вообще думал о каких-то ограх?  
Амелл, задумчиво потерев висок, закинул посох на плечо и двинулся вперёд, с интересом оглядываясь. Место казалось незнакомым – в Кинлохе таких длинных, с высокими стрельчатыми потолками залов не было, и всё-таки он был уверен, что должен был знать, где именно находится. Просто он этого не помнил. Ну и ладно.  
– Ну что, нагулялся, малыш? – с улыбкой обернулся к нему Дункан, когда он взбежал по широкому, выложенному каменными плитками пандусу.  
– Погоди-ка, а разве ты не должен быть мёртв? – замерев, настороженно переспросил Дайлен. Он сам этого не видел, но сведения были надёжными… Почему он вообще так решил?  
– Мёртв? – удивился старший Страж и засмеялся снова: – Не раз я бывал на волосок от гибели, что верно, то верно, но пока что я ещё по эту сторону Завесы!  
– Вообще-то нет, – отступив на шаг, сухо уточнил маг. – Это Тень. А ты всё-таки мёртв.  
– Странные вы, маги, – покачал головой Дункан. – Ну да ладно. Я приехал просто чтобы убедиться, что тебе нравится тут, в Вейсхаупте. Ты, в конце концов, заслужил отдых – война ведь окончена, теперь можно перевести дух.  
Праздность.  
Даже жаль – если Вейсхаупт и впрямь выглядит так, он мог действительно ему понравиться.   
– До конца войны ещё далеко, – сделав ещё несколько шагов назад, равнодушно отозвался Амелл и бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. Дункан – вернее, укравший его внешность демон – начал хмуриться, и двое «Стражей», болтавшие возле стоявшей чуть поодаль статуи, вдруг оказались намного ближе, чем маг думал раньше.  
– Неблагодарный щенок! – рявкнул Командор. – Я столько для тебя сделал, а ты смеешь отшвыривать мою помощь, как будто это прах! Хочешь войны – будет тебе война!  
Сражаться с демоном в одиночку оказалось куда сложнее, чем раньше. Не было Гаррета, способного даже после того, как закончится мана, сломать врагу шею одним ударом в челюсть, не было Зеврана, умевшего оказываться в нужном месте в нужный момент…  
Запыхавшийся Дайлен крутанул посох, хлёстким ударом раздробив обездвиженному заклятием паралича «Дункану» гортань, и раздражённо сплюнул. Тоже мне, Серый Страж, без подмоги ни на что не способен… Тела демонов медленно растворились в воздухе, как и их оружие, и маг с сожалением расстался с мыслью подобрать трофейный кинжал – так, просто на всякий случай.  
Прежде, чем он успел оглянуться, Тень колыхнулась снова, накрыв его тёмной волной.  
– О, и ты попался, – грустно сказал чей-то незнакомый голос, и Амелл торопливо распахнул глаза. Наклонившийся над ним темноволосый растрёпанный парень – вернее, молодой мужчина, лет на десять старше него – протянул ему руку и помог подняться, а потом всё тем же устало-равнодушным тоном добавил: – Меня Ниалл зовут. А тебя я где-то видел, только имени не помню.  
Дайлен чуть наклонил голову набок и настороженно посмотрел на собеседника. От него исходило смутно знакомое слабое тепло, в Тени казавшееся чем-то чужеродным, и Страж, не подумав, ляпнул:  
– А я тебя помню, ты раньше был помощником Карла Теклы, архивариуса.  
– Так ты и правду настоящий? – обрадовался Ниалл и мгновенно помрачнел снова: – Ну, сочувствую, приятель. Значит, мы тут оба застряли.  
Амелл посмотрел на него снова – парень казался плотным и намного более реальным, чем все окружающее, даже более реальным, чем привидевшийся ему Дункан. Впрочем, это ещё ничего не значило.  
– И что тут вообще происходит? – поразмыслив, всё-таки спросил Дайлен. Ложь, в конце концов, тоже информация – и это всяко лучше, чем отсутствие каких бы то ни было сведений.  
– Демон нас поймал, – пояснил Ниалл. – Здоровенный мощный Праздность со свитой. Так что мы влипли. Я вначале пытался выбраться, но он крепко тут засел, накрутил защитных заклинаний… Ладно ещё заклинания, к ним не подойти даже, и каждое охраняет ещё один демон – чуть послабее главного, но я тут сдуру к одной сунулся, еле удрал потом. Вот и сижу тут в куске Тени размером два на три шага.  
– А ещё кого-нибудь не видел? – после некоторого колебания уточнил маг. – Я не один был…  
– Тут не видел, – покачал головой парень. – Может, он их сразу своим прихвостням раздал, кормиться… Жалко, да? – Он помолчал и с удовлетворением заметил: – Зато тут тихо. И демоны не лезут, у них у каждого свои владения, а это ничейный кусочек. Не заметили, может, или им просто дела нету…  
– Ты извини, но у меня дела есть, – решительно проговорил Амелл, крутанувшись на пятках. Эта часть Тени и впрямь была ограничена – сосредоточившись, он мог ощутить её пределы, чувство было такое, будто его засунули в ящик длиной всего на ладонь больше его роста. И всё-таки пространство не казалось замкнутым…  
– Тебе туда, – поймав его ищущий взгляд, проговорил Ниалл. – Только… Ты поосторожнее, ладно?  
Всё-таки он определённо был живым, подумал Дайлен, шагая куда-то вниз – вообще-то, понятия верха и низа здесь были совершенно лишними, но отделаться от привычки было трудно. Трусивший в полушаге за ним парень смешно топотал, по-мажески пришаркивая ногами – плавность шага скрадывала скорость движения, не всякий храмовник сходу поймёт, идёшь ты по важному срочному делу или нагло удираешь подальше от опять обворованной грядки Первого Чародея; сопел прерывисто и неровно – тоже неизбывная, совершенно демонам непонятная привычка смертного тела, знающего, что при беге положено задыхаться и потеть; был даже запах, обычно напрочь отсутствующий в дистиллированном воздухе Тени.   
– Я постараюсь тебя вытащить, – вопреки дурному предчувствию пообещал Амелл и решительно положил ладони на выраставший из камня корявый цветок из чёрного металла.  
Шаткая реальность окончательно ушла у него из-под ног, и глаза вновь заволокло непроницаемой тёмной дымкой.  
Дайлен с усилием заморгал, и взгляд наконец начал проясняться. Эта часть Тени была обширней, и он, перехватив посох поудобнее, наугад двинулся вперёд. Всего через пару шагов перед ним вдруг вырос крутой склон, на который он так и не сумел взобраться. Но это же невозможно, здесь он мог бы залезть хоть на самый высокий пик Морозных Гор, даже не запыхавшись…  
Выходит, это был не склон, а запрет. Ограничение, в Тени принявшее зримый, привычный смертному облик.  
Маг глухо ругнулся и почувствовал, как колыхнулась хлипкая ткань здешней реальности, и тут же из-за иллюзии ветвистого дерева вынырнул демон гнева и бросился на него.  
К немалому удивлению Стража, первая же порча превратила тварь в практически беспомощного раскалённого слизняка, рассыпавшегося прахом после двух ударов волшебной стрелы. Амелл, настороженно оглядевшись вокруг, прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился – и только тогда начал осознавать, почему это место кажется ему куда более уютным, чем нынешнее обиталище Ниалла.  
Оставалось лишь понять, как обычный демон Праздности, далёкий от вершин демонической иерархии, сумел разделить саму сущность Тени на различные потоки… и что делать самому Дайлену, когда придёт время сунуться в поток, где властвует чужеродная сила вроде магии Созидания.  
– Это ведь и мой сон тоже, верно? – пробормотал себе под нос маг, опасливо прислушался и нахально уселся прямо на землю, скрестив ноги и положив посох на колени.  
Здешний хозяин оказался слаб, теперь хозяином был он сам. Родственный ему поток Тени отозвался на касание лучшего энтропийщика курса легко и радостно, и перед мысленным взглядом Амелла высветилась схема скреплявших этот участок нитей. Он сердито зашипел, осознав, что доступный ему кусочек ограничен небольшой долинкой в форме полумесяца. Сам теневой остров был куда больше и состоял из четырёх отдельных частей, связанных между собой каналами, слишком узкими для его воплощённой в привычной форме сущности…  
Стройная картинка рассыпалась, словно от удара. Это и ощущалось как удар – хлёсткая затрещина, от которой лязгнули зубы и зазвенело в ушах – и Страж осознал, что поторопился счесть себя владыкой этого участка Тени. Настоящий хозяин был куда сильнее глупого демона гнева – и не торопился показываться на глаза.  
– Я до тебя доберусь! – пообещал Дайлен и немедленно почувствовал себя идиотом.  
Интересно, как бы? В узкий канал он смог бы втиснуться, разве что ужавшись раз в двадцать, но с собственными душой и разумом такой трюк проделать невозможно. Даже с телом это затруднительно, Морриган упрямо утверждала, что у него нет необходимых для подобного способностей…  
Между камнями пробежала толстая серая мышь, и Амелл проводил её рассеянным взглядом. Логично, потайной знак энтропийщиков, беспомощный зверёк, разносящий страшнейшие болезни – «Мы слабы, но опасны».  
…Но в Тени не водятся животные.  
Страж вскочил на ноги и бросился следом за странным созданием: серый комочек мелькал в тусклой траве то тут, то там, сбивая его с толку, и в конце концов нырнул в узкую нору под стволом свисавшего с обрыва дерева. Дайлен чуть не врезался в него, уперся ладонью в выпирающий корень, переводя дыхание…  
Нора и была каналом.  
Маг сунул в неё кисть, царапнул стенки – под ногтями не осталось ни крошки земли, глупо было думать, что можно добиться своего такими примитивными методами…  
Мышь высунула мордочку наружу и укоризненно запищала. В чёрных блестящих глазках светился несвойственный животному и всё-таки совсем не демонический ум, и Дайлен осторожно протянул руку навстречу.  
Его тело в Тени было такой же иллюзией, как и всё остальное. А сменить одну иллюзию на другую… Это требует дисциплины разума и навыка, но вовсе не является невозможным.  
Передвигаться на четырёх лапах было немножко странно, абсолютно лишённый запахов воздух Тени резал чувствительный нос, а в ушах гудело и переплеталось между собой эхо несуществующих звуков. Мышь пошевелила усами в одобрительном жесте и исчезла в темноте норы, и Амелл нерешительно сделал шаг вслед.  
Стенки теневого канала опасно сузились, угрожая непоправимо искалечить разум неосторожного мага, и он снова замешкался. Но…  
Неизменность разума тоже была иллюзией. Не думать о себе, как о человеке было непривычно, но… отучился же он когда-то думать о себе как о ребёнке, как об ученике, как о маге… Он способен лишить любого силы, отнять возможность двигаться, разрушить естественную защиту тела – неужели ему ничего не удастся сделать с самим собой?  
Андерс, наверное, посмеялся бы, подумал Дайлен, вынырнув с другой стороны канала, и ловко заскакал по извивающейся тропинке туда, где чувствовал следующую нору.  
Очередной переход – между ними иногда приходилось снова превращаться обратно и отбиваться от агрессивных призраков – снова привёл его к тоскующему в одиночестве Ниаллу; маг посмотрел на него с таким изумлением, будто к нему снизошла сама Андрасте, и, похоже, всё-таки начал хоть немножко верить в опрометчиво данное амеллово обещание, и Страж снова вернулся к воплотившимся в чёрный цветок теневым Вратам.  
Что-то в его восприятии отчётливо сместилось: в первый раз показавшийся мгновенным перенос вдруг растянулся на целую вечность – Дайлен успел разглядеть, что тонкие нити каналов расходятся веером, где-то в отдалении сплетающимся в усыпанную звёздами сеть, наугад ткнул в самую левую дорожку…  
Гаррет тут был бы как раз на своём месте, подумал он, когда его вышвырнуло на очередной остров. Нет, враждебной его основополагающая сила вовсе не была – но совладать с ней Амеллу никогда не удавалось. И не удастся – теперь он понимал это ещё отчётливей, осознав саму сущность стихийной магии. Его новое орудие – обугленное до костей, всё ещё пылавшее жгучим пламенем тело – превращало его врождённую силу во взрывавшиеся при ударе файерболы и вспышки огня, но сам он по-прежнему был неспособен даже свечку зажечь.  
У островка, как выяснилось, было имя – Горящая Башня – и к концу пути, приведшего Дайлена к ещё одному теневому порталу и новому осознанию структуры того, что он привык считать инстинктивным умением, магу было уже попросту лень определять породы попадающихся ему на дороге тварей. Ему теперь хватало одного взгляда, чтобы понять, сможет ли он одолеть очередного противника или стоит превратиться в мышь и тихо-тихо, зажав в зубах клочок найденной поблизости ветоши, проползти мимо…  
Следующий остров встретил его образом, от которого Страж привычно содрогнулся – и лишь затем догадался, что это было приветствие и предложение познакомиться. Вообще-то приписывать простому обрывку Тени личность и тем более разум было такой же глупостью, как нелепая андерсова уверенность в том, что у вещей тоже есть душа и воля – однажды Амеллу так и не удалось убедить его, что красивое совиное перо вовсе не испытывает отвращения к своему нынешнему владельцу и тем более не может само хотеть к нему, Дайлену…  
Мысленно маг всё равно продолжил называть островок Нашествием порождений тьмы.  
Генлоков и гарлоков здесь и впрямь было предостаточно – не более чем их теневые образы, конечно, хотя и достаточно точные – и их атаки изрядно осложняли попытку осознать сущность нового потока магии. Амелл начинал злиться: откликнувшись на его чувства, окутывавшая его огненную форму аура вспыхивала ещё ярче, и подобравшиеся слишком близко враги отскакивали назад с криками боли.  
Это с самого начала должно было быть познанием разума, а не плоти, со стыдом понял Дайлен, добравшись до средоточия потока. Его вознесло над полом на высоту, почти вдвое превышавшую его собственный рост, он мельком отметил, что очередная иллюзия тела костлява, полупрозрачна и плывёт в воздухе, словно какой-нибудь Колдовской Ужас, но внезапно открывшийся перед ним вид был намного увлекательней подобных мелочей.  
Тень вовсе не была однородной, теперь он мог различить переплетавшиеся, смешивавшиеся между собой и всё же остававшиеся отдельными слои, а висевшее в углу очищенной от порождённого демонами мусора комнате бледное пятно оказалось высокой стрельчатой дверью, затянутой радужной плёнкой.  
Конечно же, это был канал – такой же, как мышиные норы или испещрявшие Горящую Башню линии пламени, просто основывавшийся на другой структуре. Из-за необычности восприятия Амелл пропустил момент, когда на него, только прошедшего через двери Духа, набросился какой-то местный обитатель – и тут же выяснилось, что подобная форма тоже не является неуязвимой. Страж вслепую отмахнулся рукой, подпитав движение малой толикой маны – и с удивлением моргнул, когда напавшую на него тварь с хлюпким звуком стиснули сияющие прутья «дробящей темницы». И это вовсе не показалось ему чем-то чужеродным, как файерболы его огненного облика.  
Если он выберется – и выживет в битве с Ульдредом – нужно будет это проверить.  
Третий луч первичной теневой сети вынес его в коридор, чем-то похожий на интерьеры гномских жилищ в Орзаммаре, и Дайлен почти не удивился, когда, пробившись через казавшиеся бесконечными полчища противников – на сей раз это были маги, без конца осыпавшие его заклятиями – столкнулся с парой големов.  
Это была вовсе не земля, не стихия, это была кровь – Страж, обмирая от отвращения, проследил разумом насиловавшие неизменность камня линии силы, и секундой спустя встал над поверженными противниками точным их подобием.  
– Простите, – не выдержав, жалобно пробормотал он; собственный голос оказался гулким и хрустким, как у Совершенного Карридина, и совершенно чужим.  
Как выяснилось, физическая сила даже в Тени остаётся немаловажным параметром. Не отзывавшиеся ни на какие ключи и воздействия двери под кулаком голема рассыпались щебнем, и за одной из них Дайлен наконец отыскал ведущий к следующему острову портал.  
Дальнейшие события слились в одну бесконечную погоню. Новых открытий, хоть чем-то сравнимых с предыдущими, Амелл не совершил, но где-то между первым превращением в голема и первым отродьем Тени, погибшим от его якобы каменного кулака, он на редкость отчётливо почувствовал структуру окружавшей его ловушки. И присутствие демонов, на сущности которых она держалась. Ярость, отступившая было перед азартом исследователя, вернулась с новой силой, и Страж едва сознавал то, как пробивался через ряды каких-то мелких тварей, с непредставимой скоростью сменяя подвластные ему обличья. Порой случалось так, что первый удар наносил Дух, а уже через долю мгновения Голем добивал раненого противника…  
Продравшись через хитроумный, запутанный лабиринт, в котором ему порой приходилось перебирать все доступные формы в надежде выбраться из очередного тупика, он наконец почуял первую Основу.  
Демон, как и следовало ожидать, оказался много сильнее прочих. С его свитой Дайлен расправился быстро – таких он за один только последний визит в Тень успел уничтожить не один десяток – но их предводитель оказался тварью живучей и изворотливой. Если бы мага чуть меньше бесил сам факт его существования, он, наверное, даже мог бы счесть демона достойным противником…  
Если создатель этой западни был ещё сильнее, ему с ним не сладить, с редкой ясностью осознал Амелл, пытаясь отдышаться после боя. В этот раз его спасло лишь то, что обличье Духа было малоуязвимо из-за неполного пересечения с тем пластом Тени, в котором существовали демоны и, кроме того, ему было подвластно хоть и простенькое, но всё-таки заклятие исцеления. И всё равно он далеко не один раз думал, что его сейчас добьют.  
Но уползти куда-нибудь в угол, как Ниалл, чтобы зализать раны, он не имел права. Демоны-Основы были лишь частью сотворённой сети, а остальная часть держалась на живых людях. На спящих, чьи кошмары он уже очистил, и на членах его отряда, всё ещё остававшихся в плену. На Гаррете, Зевране и его склочных дамах.  
Насчёт безопасности своего убежища Ниалл, кстати, ошибался. Страж вначале удивился, когда очередной переход – он прыгал по порталам чуть не наугад, ведомый запахом демонических эманаций – вынес его к начальной точке, но затем заметил практически за спиной у опешившего от его необычного облика мага знакомое светлое пятно. За сменой формы Ниалл наблюдал с изумлением ещё большим, но Дайлен едва обратил на это внимание: пятно и впрямь оказалось дверью Духа, и чутьё тянуло его прямо к ней.  
Ловушка держалась на пяти Основах. Второй демон почти не доставил ему хлопот – Амелл подобрался к нему незамеченным, поленившись сменить после узкого лаза мышиное обличье и только перед самой атакой обратившись в огненного человека; а вот с третьим и четвёртым пришлось повозиться. Приближаться к пятому маг, чувствовавший себя как никогда измотанным и слабым, попросту побаивался, но вскоре ему на пути попалось несколько лириумных жил, которые помогли немного восстановить силы. К тому же что-то подсказывало, что медлить не стоит…  
– Я гребаный герой, – хмуро заключил Дайлен, глядя, как растворяется тело последней демоницы. Грудастая сучка заставила его побегать – стерва перекинулась в мышь и бросилась наутёк, и ожидавший тупого, стандартного боя Страж потерял несколько драгоценных мгновений; демоницу он в конце концов всё-таки загнал в угол и вынудил принять бой.  
Что-то вокруг сместилось, и Амелл насторожился снова. Ещё мгновение назад казавшаяся незыблемой сложная сеть ловушки дрогнула и начала истончаться, и вскоре маг понял, что именно произошло: это лопнули охранявшие демона-хозяина защитные заклинания, о которых упоминал Ниалл.  
Следовало запомнить на будущее, что заякоривать сложные заклятия в живых существ не только аморально, но и довольно глупо.  
Однако начавшийся было процесс вскоре замедлился, а затем и вовсе остановился, и Страж, уже начавший надеяться, что западня рассыплется сама собой, разочарованно вздохнул. Сосредоточившись вновь, он понял, что на демонах держались только магические щиты, а вот иллюзии питались от своих же жертв.  
Морриган он почуял первой и вломился в её личный бред, словно варвар, с занесённым посохом и готовой порчей на свободной руке. Ведьма рассеянно отмахивалась от натянувшего личину Флемет демона, ворковавшего что-то про «любимую доченьку, родную кровиночку», и на Дайлена посмотрела с изрядным удивлением, а потом, раздражённо буркнув: «Где тебя носило, Страж?», ударила тварь каким-то заклятием. Этого отродье Тени уже не выдержало и, приняв более привычный ему облик, набросилось на них с когтями.  
Обрадовавшийся было появлению союзницы Амелл с изумлением пронаблюдал за тем, как вместе с телом павшего демона растаяла не только иллюзия, но и сама Морриган, и, вновь оказавшись возле теневого портала, отправился в следующий сон.  
Винн, судя по всему, достался демон другой породы – вместо соблазняющих видений ей достался именно кошмар. Убедить сокрушавшуюся о гибели учеников и собственной нерасторопности магессу в том, что это всего лишь происки демона, оказалось на удивление просто – вероятно, ей и самой отчаянно хотелось в это поверить. Закончилось всё ещё одной короткой схваткой, а затем целительница пропала – точно так же, как до этого хасиндская ведьма.  
У Гаррета было многолюдно. Дайлен едва разглядел макушку кузена в этой толпе – дядя Малькольм, тётя Леандра, заявлявшая, что маринованное мясо по-антивански будет вот-вот готово и хватит уже целоваться по углам, идёмте к столу, Бетани с неулыбчивым, плохо выбритым типом, взиравшим на неё с искренней любовью, похожий на сестру как две капли воды парень с двуручником, на котором висли двое малолетних «племяшек», какой-то персикового окраса тип в мажеской мантии, почти непристойно висший на самом Гаррете и охотно отзывавшийся на леандрино чуть застенчивое «сынок»… От шума у Амелла заболела голова, он с трудом пропихнулся к кузену, стараясь не морщиться от прикосновений встретивших его с неподдельной семейной радостью демонов, и почти в отчаянии воззрился на старшего. Хоук, всегда напряжённый и собранный, улыбался ленивой кошачьей улыбкой и украдкой тискал персикового за задницу, и мигом растерявшему запал Дайлену никак не удавалось найти нужные слова.  
Впрочем, одного слова оказалось достаточно – услышав предостерегающее «демон», Гаррет тут же сосредоточился и критически воззрился на подошедшую с антиванским мясом Леандру, а спустя долю мгновения шарахнулся от «семейства» так, будто они были разлагающимися трупами.  
Наверное, всё это к лучшему, почти со стыдом думал Дайлен, осторожно пробираясь в последний ключевой узел ловушки. Почему-то отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы сокровенное желание – или потаённый страх – Зеврана видел кто-то, кроме него, пусть даже битва с захватившим Ворона демоном от этого станет сложнее…  
Увидев, в каком положении находится его эльф, Амелл едва не забыл о том, что прежде, чем убивать тварь, нужно вырвать сознание пленника из его хватки. Над антиванцем, умело примотанным к какому-то жутковатому пыточному приспособлению, склонялись два татуированных эльфа, явно готовившихся привести устройство в действие – но на лице Арраная не было страха или гнева, только неколебимая решимость.  
– Отпустите его! – отчасти взяв себя в руки, приказал Страж.  
– Нет! – к его изумлению воскликнул Зевран. – Не надо! Я… я же должен доказать, что смогу выдержать любую боль, чтобы стать Антиванским Вороном! Я докажу, дайте мне шанс!  
– Ты уже Ворон, счастье моё, – не успев подумать, мягко проговорил Дайлен. Грудь сдавило от нежности, и он, даже не попытавшись рассчитать, как следует действовать, чтобы как можно скорее вырвать из хватки демона разум убийцы, добавил: – Лучший из них.  
Зевран растерянно заморгал, и иллюзия неожиданно начала таять. Озлобленный демон бросился на мага и тут же запнулся, и из его груди показались кончики окровавленных кинжалов Ворона. Амелл улыбнулся и накрыл тварь ослабляющей порчей, и следующий же удар антиванца оказался для неё смертельным.  
Западня демона наконец начала рассыпаться. Ещё одного теневого портала перед магом так и не появилось, его просто вынесло, словно приливной волной, на медленно таявший островок стабильной Тени, где он обнаружил всех своих соратников. И почти сразу почувствовал приближение демона.  
– Когда сдохнет – не радуйтесь, убивать надо несколько раз, – только и успел предупредить Дайлен, а потом демон выметнулся практически из-под ног Морриган и с рёвом бросился на Хоука.  
Один он точно не справился бы, уже через несколько секунд понял Страж. Бой оказался невероятно сложным, даже несмотря на немыслимую мощь его кузена и его собственную новообретённую способность видеть, где сама сущность Тени отрезает своему злобному созданию возможности для атаки, а где наоборот, открывает удобные пути. Пять раз они убивали треклятую тварь, и лишь после пятой смерти созданная им невероятной сложности иллюзия разрушилась.  
А вот вытащить Ниалла ему так и не удалось. Тот сам сказал, что уже не чувствует связи со своим телом, избавив Амелла от необходимости сообщать ему этот печальный факт, и попросил только по возможности похоронить его останки как подобает. Снедаемый стыдом Страж сумел только молча кивнуть.  
Подняв с остывающего трупа Литанию Адраллы, Дайлен на мгновение замешкался и, проигнорировав пренебрежительный взгляд Морриган, торопливо пробормотал благодарственную молитву.  
В ведущем к лестнице на верхний этаж коридоре было тихо и пустынно – несколько безжизненных тел – к счастью, не принадлежавших его близким знакомым – не в счёт. Потревоженная Завеса продолжала недовольно колыхаться, и у Амелла начало ныть в висках: после на редкость познавательного визита в Тень его способность ощущать движение отделявшей её от реального мира преграды стала почти болезненно острой.  
Одержимых им больше не попадалось, зато почти сразу после выхода из занятого демоном Праздности зала на шедшего впереди Гаррета накинулись выбравшиеся из вивария драконлинги. Полуручные рептилии, которых регулярно подкармливали младшие ученики – и не только они, сам Дайлен регулярно таскал лакомства вожаку драконьей стаи, ржаво-зеленоватому Дарриану – совершенно озверели и не отзывались ни на клички, ни на привычные им команды. Попытка загнать их обратно в клетки окончилась неудачей, и большинство пришлось убить. Маг только украдкой порадовался тому, что получивший от Хоука по морде Дарриан не стал искать реванша, а, выбив хвостом витражное окно круглого зала, нецензурно обшипел их на прощание и удрал наружу. Может, ему даже удастся вырасти на воле и завести детёнышей…  
Из-под двери на лестницу пробивалось ядовито-розовое, совершенно неестественного оттенка сияние. Дайлен тоскливо вздохнул, предчувствуя очередную схватку, и по его команде снова принявшая паучий облик Морриган тычком лапы распахнула створки…  
Вокруг мощной магической клетки суетилась парочка демонов желания. Гаррет, буркнув что-то вроде: «Одни и те же сиськи, ну никакого разнообразия», приголубил их цепной молнией, и вскоре всё было кончено. Однако клетка и не думала разрушаться, и Амелл, подойдя поближе, сумел разглядеть за чуть потускневшим розовым сиянием коленопреклонённую фигуру.  
Теперь, когда стихли азартные взвизги демонов и шум боя, стали слышны тихие, исполненные неподдельной муки стоны пленника, перемежавшиеся обрывками молитв. Голос показался магу знакомым, и он, чуть поколебавшись, позвал:  
– Каллен?..  
Храмовник встрепенулся и, вскочив, кинулся к границе клетки, однако, наученный горьким опытом, дотронуться до неё так не осмелился. На Дайлена он посмотрел, как на привидение, и, скривившись, презрительно бросил:  
– Это ты уже пробовал, демон! Я помню свои обеты и не куплюсь на обещание невозможного! Довольно терзать меня, ни твои посулы, ни угрозы не трогают моего сердца!  
– Не смей обзывать меня демоном, жестянка тупоголовая, – не сдержавшись, прошипел Амелл. Раньше Каллен казался ему созданием вменяемым, из тех, с кем Андерсу можно позволить немножко пококетничать, особо не опасаясь каких-нибудь неприятностей или чрезмерного ответного энтузиазма; однажды длинноносый оболтус даже подговорил его самого потренироваться на застенчивом храмовнике в искусстве строить глазки… И ни ему, ни Андерсу за это ничего не было, так что даже забросив абсолютно бессмысленные «тренировки», Дайлен продолжал относиться к молодому рыцарю с заметной теплотой.  
Теперь было обидно.  
– Ты… ты живой? – неподдельно удивился Каллен. На лице его мелькнуло недоверие и тут же пропало, и храмовник торопливо продолжил: – Беги отсюда, Дайлен! Демоны захватили всех магов, нужно уничтожить их, пока ещё не поздно!  
– Ещё не всех, часть ещё можно спасти, – успокаивающе проговорил Страж. Если бедолага и впрямь просидел всё это время в компании двух рогатых фиолетовых сучек – и кого-то посильнее, потому что создание такой клетки демону желания было не под силу – его ужас можно было понять, но требование уничтожить всех подряд всё равно неприятно царапнуло.  
– Маги слабы, – покачав головой, упрямо сказал Каллен. – Ты не можешь быть уверен в том, что в ком-то из них не останется… гостя. Нельзя рисковать жизнями невинных, передай Грегору, что он должен просить о Праве Уничтожения…  
– Иди ты нахрен, – расстроенно буркнул Амелл. – Я-то думал, ты хотя бы добрый…  
– Надеюсь, вы, молодой человек, не намерены последовать этому… совету? – экзаменаторским угрожающим тоном осведомилась Винн.  
– Нет, его жаба задавит, – безмятежно отозвался Гаррет, и Дайлен бросил на него короткий благодарный взгляд. Хоть несколько секунд, чтобы снова взять себя в руки… – Мы, видите ли, столько сил потратили, спасая уцелевших, что убивать их теперь – это всё равно что пустить все свои труды псу под хвост. А к своему труду у нас в семье принято относиться с уважением.  
– Во-первых, сударь, я бы предпочла, чтобы Дайлен отвечал за себя сам, – отчеканила целительница, – во-вторых, я надеялась, что мальчик примет правильное решение не по подобным эгоистичным причинам, а потому, что ему знакомы понятия милосердия и гуманности…  
– А здешнего старейшину уже не поторопимся спасать? – меланхолично поинтересовалась Морриган, и Страж, жестом прервав намечающуюся перепалку, направился к лестнице.  
То, что старший чародей Ульдред – форменный уе… нехороший человек, Дайлен, в общем-то, знал давно. С самого первого своего зачёта по доморовой истории Тедаса. Правда, никогда не думал, что настолько.  
Процесс превращения в одержимого на этот раз показался ему даже менее эстетичным, чем при первой встрече с этим явлением. То ли извращённость конечной формы зависела от изначальной силы чародея или её соотношения с демонской, то ли опять сыграла роль его возросшая чувствительность к эманациям Тени…  
– Гаррет, я тебе в триста-какой-то раз говорю: не смей лезть на Гордыню без доспеха! – так и не успев додумать мысль, прошипел Амелл.  
– В пятьсот шестнадцатый, – безмятежно отозвался его кузен, с нехорошей мечтательной улыбкой оглядывая воздвигшегося точно в центре зала Истязаний демона.  
– Отдайте мне Литанию, молодой человек, – окинув диспозицию критическим взглядом, потребовала Винн. – Судя по тому, что я видела, вы имеете склонность увлекаться и можете упустить нужный момент, отбиваясь от слишком настырного противника. Похоже, одна я тут знаю, как положено себя вести приличному магу.  
– Стоять в уголке и лечить остальных? – с готовностью подсказал Хоук. – Весьма мудро для пожилой женщины, почтенная госпожа. Да и для столь прекрасной женщины, как наша Морриган, тоже, только вот засада – прекрасная Морриган лечить не умеет… И даже если попытается – наверняка кого-нибудь попросту уморит.  
– АРРРРР!!! – возмущённо изрёк Ульдред, кажется, недовольный тем, что про него почти забыли. Дайлен поторопился перекинуть Литанию – небольшой, в полторы ладони, свиток, сделанный как будто из кости, но гибкий и тонкий, как настоящая бумага – целительнице и, отойдя с линии взгляда одержимого, принялся накладывать на него первую порчу.  
Пожалуй, обилие эпических битв в его жизни уже начало Стража утомлять. Вначале треклятый огр в Башне Ишала – сейчас вспоминать об этом было смешно, а тогда Амелл подумал, что страшнее чудовища в жизни не видел; потом матка, ненормальная стерва Бранка, вконец обнаглевший Затриан… Теперь вот один из его же преподавателей, продавшийся демону Гордыни и периодически пытавшийся убедить пленённых его заклятием магов – Дайлен краем глаза заметил Ирвинга, главного библиотекаря Кориса и кого-то ещё из старшего преподавательского состава – присоединиться к нему. Однако их с кузеном сил вполне хватало на то, чтобы расправиться с тварями, которых демон призывал себе на помощь и занять делом его самого. Редких недобитков, умудрявшихся удрать от них двоих, брали на себя Зевран и Морриган, так что Винн и впрямь спокойно стояла в закутке возле лестницы и следила за ними орлиным взором, в случае необходимости накладывая исцеляющие заклинания и в нужный момент активируя Литанию Адралла.  
Один раз, отвлекшись на лечение попавшего под когтистую лапу Ульдреда Зеврана, она опоздала, и коленопреклонённый, безвольно ссутулившийся Корис взметнулся на ноги уже грудой переплавленной, искорёженной плоти, ведомой жаждой убийства. Впрочем, демон его захватил слабый – по сравнению с ульдредовой Гордыней – так что проблем он им почти не доставил. Дайлену, правда, пришлось немного побегать, но Ворон, оскорбившись тем, что его предводителю и любовнику приходится ронять своё достоинство подобным образом, быстро избавил его от этого неудобства.  
– Вам пришлось бы очень тяжело в Круге с таким характером, – строго посмотрев на запыхавшегося Гаррета, последние три минуты долбившего пылающим мечом глотку опрокинутого на спину и увешанного порчами, словно праздничная ёлка, Гордыни, заключила Винн и, перестав обращать внимание на ошарашенного подобным заявлением отступника, поспешила к медленно поднимавшимся на ноги пленникам. Судя по её поведению, у попавшихся демону магов серьёзных ран не было, однако все они были истощены до предела и едва держались на ногах.  
– Я очень рад снова тебя видеть, мальчик мой, – слабо улыбнулся Амеллу казавшийся измотанным до полусмерти Ирвинг, заботливо усаженный целительницей на невесть откуда взявшийся ящик. – Правда, я надеялся, что этого не произойдёт, что хоть тебе удастся найти своё место в большом мире…  
– Да я нашёл, – отмахнулся Дайлен. От усталости перед глазами всё плыло, к горлу снова начала подкатывать тошнота – впрочем, она всё-таки понемногу шла на убыль, поскольку восстановленная Завеса начала медленно восстанавливаться. – Я как раз по делу. Круг Магов заключил договор с Орденом Серых Стражей, и я явился требовать обещанную помощь.  
– Прости, но вряд ли это возможно, – опустив взгляд, виновато покачал головой Первый Чародей. – Я обязан тебе собственной жизнью и жизнями многих моих подопечных – но ты не хуже меня знаешь, что маги не вольны ими распоряжаться.  
– Да, но Рыцарь-Командор уже обещал мне поддержку, – кивнул Амелл. – Теперь главное – убедить его отозвать запрос на Право Уничтожения, он сказал, что сделает это только в том случае, если вы лично сообщите ему, что ситуация взята под контроль. – Он вперил пронзительный взгляд в глаза прежнего наставника и с нажимом добавил: – А она взята. Прорыв Завесы ликвидирован, одержимые уничтожены – возможно, несколько затаились где-нибудь в дальних коридорах, однако не более полудюжины, отряд храмовников при должной поддержке легко с этим справится.  
– Как скажешь, – послушно согласился Ирвинг. – Ты был моим лучшим учеником, я вполне могу доверять твоему суждению.  
Страж с достоинством склонил голову, чувствуя, как щёки против воли заливает смущённый румянец – во времена его ученичества Первый Чародей был куда скупее на похвалу. Слышать подобное было очень приятно и очень странно.  
– А что с Андерсом сделали? – покосившись на суетившуюся на другом конце зала Винн и на всякий случай понизив голос, спросил маг. Вот только лекции о том, что нужно сосредоточиться на по-настоящему важных вещах, а не приставать ко всем с расспросами о своём легкомысленном приятеле, ему сейчас и не хватало. – Мэтресса Винн сказала, что его притащили обратно после очередного побега, и больше она о нём ничего не знала… Я хочу забрать его с собой. У меня для этого достаточно полномочий.  
– После этого побега он был приговорён к году одиночного заключения, – замявшись, всё-таки ответил Ирвинг. Дайлен в шоке уставился на него, робко надеясь, что тот сейчас скажет, что пошутил, или перепутал, или…  
– Да вы тут что, вконец охуели все, что ли?! – очнувшись, заорал он. Андерса – ясноглазого, солнечного Андерса, который недели не мог прожить без того, чтобы залезть в огородик на крыше, не за клубникой, так хоть просто потаращиться на небо – в одиночку?! В тёмный каменный мешок в подвалах Кинлоха, где даже крысы раз в месяц пробегают?..  
– Потише, братик, не тряси так старичка, ему ещё с Грегором разговаривать, – успокаивающе похлопав его по плечу, умиротворяюще проговорил Гаррет, и лишь после этого Амелл осознал, что держит Ирвинга за грудки и действительно трясёт, подняв на вытянутых руках и каждый раз с силой впечатывая в стену. Чародей смотрел на него глазами правоверного андрастианца, удостоенного личной встречи с каким-нибудь Древним Богом в расцвете его могущества, и только молча разевал рот в попытке ухватить хоть глоток воздуха. Страж через силу разжал пальцы, и Ирвинг неловко потёр пережатое воротником мантии горло, стараясь отдышаться.  
– Сразу после разговора с Рыцарем-Командором вы освободите Андерса и выдадите мне письменное распоряжение о выдаче его филактерии с обеими вашими печатями, – ледяным тоном приказал Дайлен, ни на миг не усомнившись, что его требование будет выполнено, и, развернувшись на месте, торопливо зашагал к дверям.  
Даже если он ещё раз – или дюжину – обматерит старого наставника, лучше никому не станет. А удержаться, видя его лицо и зная, что он сделал с его лучшим другом, было бы до невозможности сложно.  
– Пойдём, может, поищем твоего приятеля? А официально всё оформим уже постфактум, – догнав его, вполголоса предложил Зевран. В тоне убийцы было что-то странное, но на то, чтобы ломать голову, определяя значение его интонаций, у Амелла попросту не оставалось сил.  
– Бесполезно, – закусив губу, мрачно покачал головой маг. – В подвалах Кинлоха без карты даже до обычной кладовки не доберёшься, а уж до карцеров… Сами мы его до следующего Мора искать будем. Первый Чародей пошлёт кого-нибудь из уцелевших хозяйственников за конторскими книгами, они выяснят, куда именно его засадили, и сами выпустят. Мне нужно просто немного подождать. – Он со всхлипом втянул воздух в грудь и, с силой сдавив болезненно пульсировавшие виски, отстранённо полюбопытствовал:  
– А ты помнишь, что видел тогда в Тени? Как известно, не-маги не запоминают того, что видят там во время обычного сна, а как насчёт тех, кто попал в ловушку подобного рода?  
– П-помню, – вдруг заколебавшись, всё-таки не решился соврать эльф, и Дайлен, резко остановившись, внимательно посмотрел на него. Ворон поспешно отвел взгляд, и маг, обойдя вокруг, со вздохом обнял эльфа со спины и уткнулся подбородком в плечо.  
– На самом деле мне было просто, – после нескольких минут молчания тихо проговорил он на ухо Арранаю. – Моя Башня Круга – только камень и вода, гранитные стены и ледяное озеро в роли замкового рва. Мне удалось из неё выбраться, и я получил свободу, как будто родился заново… – Он хмыкнул и самокритично признался: – Поначалу я, конечно, был беспомощен и нелеп, как и положено новорожденному. Но избавившись от неё, я уже тогда понял, что свободен, и… Мне многое было неизвестно, но я начал узнавать то, что было необходимо, и то, что хотел узнать сам… Я до сих пор до ужаса невежествен во многих областях. В том, что касается людских обычаев, в том, как строить отношения за рамками ученичества или товарищества… Я ещё только учусь.  
Амелл помолчал ещё немного. Чуть напрягшийся в его руках эльф опустил взгляд к полу и неловко повёл плечами, словно зверёк, который сам ещё не решил: удирать ему или остаться, доверившись бережной хватке незнакомца.  
– Твоя Башня – здесь, – ещё тише сказал Дайлен и осторожно прижал ладонь к груди Зеврана, прямо напротив сердца. – Тебе будет гораздо, гораздо сложнее…  
Ворон сглотнул, и маг аккуратно отпустил его, напоследок нежно коснувшись губами кончика его уха и почти неслышно прошептав:  
– Я в тебя верю.


	16. Chapter 16

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Что Дайлен умел делать очень хорошо, так это говорить «Моё».  
Рыцарь-Командор Грегор смотрел на них с Морриган, как хорошо выдрессированная овчарка на бродивших поодаль от стада овец, но даже не пытался что-либо предпринимать. Хоука его присутствие всё равно не на шутку нервировало, так что он старался держаться поближе либо к кузену, либо к усиленно пытавшемуся привести своих подопечных в чувство Ирвингу. Заодно периодически напоминал ему о том, что первого же возвращённого в функциональное состояние администратора нужно отправить на поиски дайленова приятеля.  
Вид у поглядывавшего на него Первого Чародея был уже откровенно несчастный – если бы дело не касалось младшего, Гаррету даже стало бы стыдно, действительно же неприлично так действовать на нервы пожилому человеку – но протестовать тот и не думал. Поспавший пару часов где-то в углу Амелл вернулся к ним, удостоверился в том, что поиски ведутся со всей возможной поспешностью и ушёл отсыпаться дальше, напоследок неопределённо указав Ирвингу на кузена и пробормотав что-то про бресилианские руины и про загадочное благословение.  
Отступник не думал, что это вообще было возможно, но лицо пожилого мага немедленно стало ещё более несчастным: он откровенно разрывался между своим долгом и жаждой узнать что-то новое. На несколько мгновений Ирвинг показался ему почти родным – сколько раз он видел точно такое же выражение на лице Дайлена…  
Впрочем, Первому Чародею повезло – вскоре к ему явилась с отчётом проверившая здоровье выживших Винн, которую он немедленно отправил с новым поручением, а вслед за целительницей потянулись и остальные маги. Тем, у кого оставались хоть какие-то силы, настолько не хотелось вспоминать о произошедшем, что они готовы были хвататься за любое дело.  
К немалому удивлению Хоука, храмовники тоже не сидели без дела. Часть из них – в основном молодые рекруты – скинула доспехи и занялась тяжёлой работой вроде таскания трупов и разбора завалов, а более опытные воины охраняли их на случай появления какой-либо опасности. Несколько магов отправились на поиски попрятавшихся товарищей, предварительно вытребовав себе охрану, и двоих из них Первый Чародей отправил разбираться с записями о назначенных провинившимся наказаниях.  
– Так что это за загадочное благословение, о котором упомянул Дайлен? – осведомился Ирвинг, как только сообщивший кузену о начале собственно розысков Гаррет снова вернулся к нему. Беспокойство, которое потихоньку грызло отвыкшего надолго выпускать младшего из виду отступника, начало утихать, и он, мысленно усмехнувшись вспыхнувшему азартом взгляду пожилого мужчины, сообщил ему о найденной в руинах склянке и дальнейших событиях.  
– Могу сразу вас успокоить, сударь, вы не одержимый. Такие дела без согласия либо строго определённого заклятия магии крови не делаются. – Глаза Первого Чародея разгорелись ещё сильнее, и он, ухватив Хоука за рукав мантии, бесцеремонно потащил его в сторону библиотеки. – Я, конечно, не рискну сразу заявлять о том, что… Мне нужно кое-что уточнить. Подобные явления крайне редки, обычно задержавшиеся перед Завесой духи гораздо более агрессивны, даже если при жизни являлись весьма достойными людьми… или эльфами, неважно.  
– Я представляю какую бы то ни было угрозу для окружающих? – настороженно сдвинув брови, уточнил Гаррет, и Ирвинг, не останавливаясь, насмешливо фыркнул:  
– Молодой человек, вы умудрились пройти через полную одержимых Башню, потом у меня на глазах отпилили голову демону Гордыни – пусть даже с помощью талантливого энтропийщика – а теперь спрашиваете, опасны ли вы?  
– Не придирайтесь к словам, – резко отозвался отступник. Он охотно бы посмеялся вместе с Первым Чародеем, если бы дело касалось только него, но рисковать другими не имел права. Вот в этом ничего забавного точно не было. – Вы прекрасно понимаете, что я имею в виду.  
Ирвинг успокаивающе помахал рукой и, горестно охнув при виде беспорядка в библиотеке, рассеянно заверил:  
– Не больше, чем любой другой сильный маг. Или воин, если на то пошло. Ох уж эти вечные споры магов с Церковью, попробуй доказать этим упёртым дамам, что без должного обучения чародей не опаснее человека, впервые взявшего в руки меч… Продаться демону – это тоже уметь надо, как ни странно.  
Хоук настороженно посмотрел на него, но Первый Чародей уже совершенно не обращал на него внимания, заплутав где-то между уцелевших шкафов и иногда шумно вздыхая при виде особо впечатляющих разрушений. Разобрать что-то в его бормотании отступнику не удалось даже после того, как он нагнал увлекшегося мага и старательно прислушался, и он, смиренно вздохнув, принялся дожидаться момента, когда тот сам вернётся в реальность.  
– Больно было? – не поднимая взгляда от какого-то ветхого фолианта, внезапно спросил Ирвинг. Гаррет озадаченно моргнул и, поколебавшись, признался:  
– Очень.  
– Боль была острая, ноющая, пульсирующая? – всё тем же взыскующим тоном уточнил маг, выслушал краткий, но достаточно подробный отчёт и, кивнув своим мыслям, снова зарылся в книги.  
Подобное повторялось ещё несколько раз. Время от времени Первый Чародей начинал задавать вопросы, иногда вполне объяснимые, вроде того, не слышал ли он каких-либо голосов, либо абсолютно неожиданные, вроде того, не начали ли у него меняться вкусы в еде. Иногда хотелось соврать, но Хоук этому искушению не поддавался – слишком пугали его вероятные последствия ошибки.  
– Мда, похоже на то, – наконец задумчиво заключил Ирвинг и философски уставился на разбитое окно, кажется, и вовсе забыв о его присутствии. Гаррет подождал несколько минут, но затем не выдержал и, тряхнув собеседника за плечо, не без раздражения осведомился:  
– На что похоже?  
– О, молодой человек, вы стали свидетелем уникального события! – встрепенулся Первый Чародей. – Это знание давно считалось потерянным, магов, подобных вам, не появлялось уже несколько веков, и магическая общественность полагала, что методики обучения были безвозвратно утрачены…  
– Не припомню никакого обучения, – насторожившись ещё больше, проговорил Хоук, но маг снова отмахнулся от него и воодушевлённо продолжил:  
– Да-да, конечно, способ обретения вами подобных знаний тоже весьма интересен, полагаю, именно это было причиной описанных вами болезненных ощущений. Уникальная методика передачи данных! Как жаль, что дух многоуважаемого коллеги уже недоступен, я бы не отказался пообщаться… Хотя Церковь наверняка мигом запретила бы исследования, им было бы крайне невыгодно появление боевых магов, способных посоревноваться даже с обученными рыцарями и малоуязвимых для специфических храмовничьих навыков…  
– А вот тут поподробнее, пожалуйста, – напряжённо сказал Гаррет. – Хотите сказать, что эта их «святая кара» мне теперь ничем не грозит?  
– Вы меня невнимательно слушали, молодой человек, – нахмурился Первый Чародей. – Я этого не говорил. Однако столь сокрушительного действия, как на любого другого мага, на вас «святая кара» не окажет. Вам, разумеется, будет плохо, и способность творить заклинания вы на какое-то время потеряете, но при этом вы вполне сможете отбиться от нападающих с помощью меча. Насколько я вас понял, все необходимые навыки в ваше тело уже вписаны. Хотя… губить ваш талант стихийщика ради того, чему, в принципе, может научиться любой обычный человек, было бы настоящим преступлением. В старых книгах мне иногда попадалось упоминание Мечей Волшебников – могущественных предметов, имевших, по правде говоря, куда больше родства с нынешними посохами магов, чем с именно мечами. Свойства, которые считаются традиционными для посохов – облегчение сотворения заклятий, увеличение запаса маны, увеличение устойчивости к враждебной магии – когда-то умели придавать и воинскому оружию вроде мечей и кинжалов… Вам бы что-нибудь подобное достать, это был бы идеальный вариант.  
– Если увижу, непременно достану, – хмыкнув, пообещал отступник. – Давайте лучше про особенности моего нынешнего состояния. Значительное увеличение физической силы я уже заметил, что ещё?  
– Вы как-то об этом совсем неправильно говорите, – неодобрительно посмотрел на него Ирвинг. – Это же не так, что щёлкнул пальцами – и файербол готов; каким бы легким это ни казалось со стороны, любое действие требует вложения энергии и мысленного усилия. Вам, как самому заинтересованному лицу, следует помнить, что ваши физические возможности сложным образом связаны с особенностями вашего энергообмена с Тенью, как мага, и…  
Гаррет с тоской понял, что лекцию придётся выслушать целиком. И желательно с должным вниманием, потому что выцепить ключевые моменты в усыпанной теоретическими терминами речи увлекшегося мага и без того будет сложно. И отчаянно пожалел, что рядом нет Дайлена – тот ко всему этому привык с детства и наверняка понял бы куда быстрее… а потом смог бы объяснить по-человечески.  
Впрочем, образования, которое ему дал отец, вполне хватало для того, чтобы уследить за основной мыслью Первого Чародея, а непонятные подробности тот объяснял с охотой преподавателя, которому попался смышлёный и неравнодушный ученик, так что в итоге Хоук даже признал, что время было потрачено с пользой. По крайней мере, быть обладателем редкой, интересной магической специализации было куда приятнее, чем сосудом притаившейся неведомой твари и потенциальной угрозой единственному оставшемуся у него близкому человеку.  
Ужас ему внушало только то, сколько ему придётся выяснять самостоятельно. И маниакальный взгляд Ирвинга, настойчиво требовавшего с него если не подробный лабораторный журнал с записями об опытах на себе любимом, то по крайней мере обещание при первом же удобном случае поделиться добытыми сведениями.  
В конце концов их всё-таки отыскали даже в дальнем углу комнатки архивариуса за библиотекой, и Первый Чародей, с явным сожалением отвлёшись от беседы об уникальных магических техниках, вернулся к своему основному занятию. Изменённое давно забытым способом тело Хоука тоже наконец вспомнило о том, что и ему ведома усталость, и отступник, с трудом отыскав в переплетении коридоров предоставленную их отряду комнату, рухнул на свою постель и отключился.  
У него под боком тихонько дрожало что-то тёплое и, несмотря на все гарретовы попытки хоть немного откормить младшего, костистое. Отступник приподнялся на локте и, встревоженно нахмурившись, развернул прижимавшегося к нему спиной Дайлена к себе.  
– До сих пор не нашли? – тихо спросил он, не представляя, что ещё могло довести уравновешенного и почти никогда не терявшего контроль над собой Стража до такого состояния.  
– Нашли, – хрипло, натужно проговорил Амелл, глядя на него лихорадочно блестящими глазами. – Нашли записи. Протокол судебного решения – ты представляешь, после шестого побега они целый суд сподобились устроить! – и отметку в книге наказаний. Я должен был прийти раньше…  
– Не надо, – строго оборвал его Хоук. – Не смей брать на себя чужую вину. Я не про твою носатую драгоценность, а про этих долбанных воспитателей. Это. Не. Ты, – раздельно повторил он.  
Дайлен резко выдохнул и, спрятав лицо у него на плече, на удивление ровным и спокойным голосом сказал:  
– Кто-то, демон или одержимый, или какая-то другая тварь, загнал в ведущие к закрытым хранилищам и карцерам коридоры малышку Рикку. Из неё мог вырасти великолепный стихийщик с уклоном в земную магию. Силы у неё уже сейчас предостаточно… было… а вот контроля почти никакого. Ирвинг говорит, он тогда даже не понял, отчего это Башня чуть не рухнула… а это просто Рикка испугалась. И ударила со всей силы – малыши, привыкшие к собственной беспомощности, часто недооценивают свои возможности.  
Гаррет, уже поняв, что именно младший никак не может заставить себя произнести, осторожно коснулся его виска и молча погладил по волосам. Слова утешения никак не приходили на ум, да и вряд ли маг, съежившийся в комочек, словно ребёнок, смог бы их услышать…  
– Там завал, – закончил Амелл. – Рикку нашли, волна пошла дальше в глубь, и её саму почти не засыпало, мы даже лицо смогли опознать. А к карцерам уже не первые сутки прохода нет. Вообще. Вероятность того, что склады и карцеры обрушились тоже, по предварительным оценкам составляет более восьмидесяти пяти процентов. Большинство занятых на хозяйственных работах Усмирённых погибло в первый же день восстания Ульдреда, а остальные служащие о нём и не вспоминали, поэтому с самого его начала Андерс сидел без воды и пищи. В условиях строгого карцера, без магии и химического источника энергии переохлаждение стало бы критическим уже через трое суток.  
– А теперь ты заткнёшься, перестанешь воображать то, через что пришлось пройти твоему лучшему другу и просто поплачешь, – решительно перебил его отступник. До чего может довести себя обладавший, как и все маги, развитым воображением Дайлен, он боялся даже представить. И каким бы замечательным ни был погибший Андерс, жизнь на этом не заканчивалась. По крайней мере, не должна была.  
– Мне нельзя, – жалобно сказал Страж. – Мне Ферелден спасать надо. – Почти сразу после этих слов он начал содрогаться в сухих рыданиях, и Гаррет покрепче прижал его к себе. Он передвинулся, стараясь устроить младшего поудобнее, и, подняв голову, заметил в щели между дверью и косяком полный неподдельной тревоги эльфийский глаз.  
– Уйди, Зевран, – каким-то сверьхъестественным образом заметив присутствие антиванца, прохрипел Дайлен. – Не надо… Не смотри.  
– Глупый, – ласково сказал Ворон, забравшись к ним на кровать и обняв его со спины. – Ты не обязан всегда быть сильным для меня. Я тебя лю… любым приму, правда.  
– Я всё равно должен был прийти раньше, – упрямо повторил Амелл и, уткнувшись носом в грудь Хоуку, всё-таки заплакал.  
Уже на следующий день ничто не напоминало о том, что накануне доблестный Страж ревел у него на плече, как мальчишка, но Гаррет этом внешним спокойствием не обманывался. Как и четырёхлапый Ирвинг – мабари не отходил от хозяина ни ни шаг и то и дело тыкался мокрым носом ему в ладонь, сочувственно поскуливая.  
Первый Чародей тоже сознавал, что бывший ученик если и не стал ему врагом, то проявлять какое бы то ни было снисхождение к его сложностям уже не станет. Отступник не знал, что на самом деле было тому причиной, сочувствие к горю Дайлена или страх перед тем, что может натворить разгневанный маг его уровня, однако Ирвинг не спорил с ним даже по мелочам и без возражений выдал Хоуку три обнаруженных в библиотеке тома, в которых попадались упоминания о боевых магах. Гаррету показалось, что пожилой чародей намеревался поведать ему о том, что с ним сделают в случае, если драгоценным древним фолиантам будет причинён какой-либо вред, однако он всё-таки промолчал. Единственным, в чём Ирвинг оказался непреклонен, было его намерение отправить с отрядом Стража старшую чародейку Винн. Дайлен попытался было поспорить, однако на сей раз его грозные взгляды не произвели на Первого Чародея никакого впечатления. А затем возражать против этого начал Рыцарь-Командор, и Амелл тут же согласился забрать пожилую магессу с собой.  
Подтверждая заключённый с Серыми Стражами договор, Грегор отчётливо поскрипывал зубами, однако всё же пообещал отправить на помощь Ордену отряд магов Круга.  
До замка Редклифф было около трёх дней пути, и все три дня счастливый как щенок Алистер изводил их рассказами о своём счастливом детстве. И о том, как оное детство жестоко оборвала молодая эрлесса Изольда, считавшая его внебрачным сыном своего престарелого мужа. Откровенного раздражения слушателей бывший храмовник при этом не замечал совершенно.  
– Радуешься так, будто и впрямь к любимому папочке возвращаешься, – наконец съязвил мрачно молчавший всё это время Дайлен. – Может, эрлесса права была?  
Алистер вдруг смутился и решительно покачал головой:  
– Нет, эрл Эамон мне не отец. Я... сын его старого друга...  
– Какая неожиданность! – ядовито ухмыльнулась Морриган. – Иль нет в душе твоей желанья в принца поиграть, пусть даже не в законном браке зачатого?  
Воин покосился на неё с суеверным трепетом и, демонстративно содрогнувшись, придвинулся к Дайлену.  
– Вообще-то я и так принц, – громким шёпотом сообщил он. – Дядя Теган, то есть, банн Теган, говорил, что я бастард самого короля Мэрика...  
Гаррет торопливо сжал плечо мигом окрысившегося кузена, и тот, чуть заметно кивнув ему, заставил себя расслабиться.  
– И много у тебя ещё подобных секретов? – глубоко вздохнув, неприятным тоном осведомился Амелл, и Алистер растерянно посмотрел на него.  
– Ну, ещё я сыр люблю, – опасливо сказал он. И, подумав, добавил: – Очень.  
Маг раздражённо хмыкнул и, нахмурившись, покачал головой.  
– Значит, если не удастся решить дело миром, сместим Логэйна и посадим на трон тебя, – после нескольких минут раздумий решил он, и Гаррет не сумел сдержать мстительной радости при виде проступившего на лице второго Стража ужаса.  
– Может, не надо? – робко попросил он, и Дайлен, жестоко усмехнувшись, твёрдо сказал:  
– Это твой долг, Алистер. Серых Стражей в мире достаточно, а вот законный наследник короля Кайлана только один.  
– Но я же незаконный! – жалобно пискнул уже не на шутку испугавшийся воин, но Амелл только небрежно отмахнулся:  
– Понадобится – скажем, что законный.  
Ошарашенный подобной подлостью Алистер запнулся и отстал, и Гаррет, понизив голос, с надеждой уточнил:  
– Ты же не всерьёз, правда? А то мне как-то страшно было бы жить в стране, которой будет править это сыролюбивое создание...  
– Да кто ему править-то даст... – вздохнул Дайлен. – Сразу найдется какой-нибудь дункан или эамон, и будет у нас снова добрый король Тейрин и его злокозненные советники. Ныне правящий регент хотя бы умён, а вот за его сменщиков не поручусь, так что рисковать страной без самой крайней необходимости не станем. – Маг помолчал несколько минут и тихо признался: – Ненавижу, когда от меня что-то утаивают.  
– Ну хотя бы малефикаром он быть точно не может, – хмыкнув, сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу Хоук, но Страж снова покачал головой и возразил:  
– Зато может оказаться полноценным тренированным храмовником.  
– Даже если так – я не позволю ему создавать тебе проблемы, – твёрдо пообещал отступник.  
– Я тоже, – добавил когда-то успевший оказаться рядом Зевран и, тепло улыбнувшись Стражу, предупредил: – Там на мосту какой-то странный тип маячит. Может, засада.  
– Ну тогда это проблемы засады, – переглянувшись с кузеном, ухмыльнулся Гаррет.  
Однако нападать на них никто и не подумал, и Дайлен, с самого отбытия из Круга Магов остервенело отрабатывавший какое-то заклинание силовой школы, был даже разочарован. Бродивший возле моста парень оказался дозорным, обязанности которого заключались то ли в том, чтобы молить прохожих о помощи, то ли в том, чтобы предупреждать их об опасности – крестьянин шарахался от любой тени и запинался на каждом слове, так что Хоук в итоге понял только одно: сейчас им опять придётся кого-нибудь спасать.  
Однако о масштабах происходящего он даже не догадывался. Деревня Редклифф оказалась разрушена уже более чем наполовину, а от высившегося чуть поодаль одноимённого замка отчётливо несло уже знакомым тошнотным запахом демонских заклинаний.  
Дайлен, раздражённо бурча что-то себе под нос, сразу направился к церкви – единственному в деревне каменному зданию, почти не пострадавшему от загадочных ночных нападений. Перепуганные жители стекались туда в поисках убежища, и пробиться внутрь оказалось весьма непросто. Обнаружившийся возле старавшейся успокоить людей преподобной матери банн Теган чем-то им помочь не сумел – общеупотребительное "живые мертвецы" на самом деле мало что объясняло.  
Впрочем, точного понимания природы нападавших на деревню созданий им и не требовалось. Нужно было просто от них избавиться.  
Мертвецов Гаррет не любил. Горели они, конечно, хорошо, но на этом их достоинства как противников и заканчивались. Удовольствия от сражений с ними не было никакого: один на один оживший труп угрозы почти не представлял, если, конечно, не лежать и не дожидаться, пока он вцепится во что-нибудь важное своими измазанными трупным ядом и Андрасте знает чем ещё зубами, а главная опасность заключалась в том, что поодиночке мертвецы не ходили. Битвы с толпой лязгающих челюстями вонючих тварей больше всего напоминали Хоуку генеральную уборку в запущенном хлеву, а не настоящий бой.  
Так что делать всё собственноручно, вопреки предположениям антиванца, он вовсе не собирался. До заката оставалось не так уж много времени, жители деревни уже начинали паниковать, а пытавшиеся организовать хоть какую-то оборону старейшина и сэр Перт, рыцарь, служивший попавшему в ловушку в замке эрлу Эамону, успели прийти в отчаяние. Оставив кузена допрашивать банна Тегана, после десятка наводящих вопросов сумевшего вспомнить несколько интересных подробностей, отступник отправился на поиски чего-то, что могло бы помочь им отбить нападение с наименьшими потерями…  
Как выяснилось, старейшина Мердок просто плохо искал. В запертом складе на пристани нашёлся десяток бочек густого жира, который горел долго и жарко, а в трактире – подосланный регентом эльф-шпион с неплохим запасом ядов и разобранных ловушек, который после пары минут уговоров и ласково-задумчивого «А знаешь, ведь твой Логэйн собирался убить моего брата…» согласился отдать своё имущество для обороны деревни и посидеть где-нибудь на крыше с луком. Глава деревни, несколько приободрившись, с надеждой поглядел на сообщившего ему об этом отступника и нерешительно пробормотал что-то о заупрямившемся кузнеце и гноме-наёмнике, который собирался отсидеться в хижине где-то на окраинах, и Гаррет с обречённым вздохом отправился разбираться с ними.  
С гномом оказалось просто: когда ему пришлось решать, рискнуть жизнью вместе с деревенскими ополченцами, или погибнуть прямо на месте от руки Хоука, он тут же сделал правильный выбор. Кузнец оказался куда более упёртым, и отступник почти час убеждал его в том, что при первой же возможности отправится в замок спасать его дочь, но вот прямо сейчас надо спасать тех людей, бок о бок с которыми он, кузнец, прожил больше чем полжизни. В конце концов упрямец всё же вернулся к работе, и к тому моменту, как деревню накрыла темнота, почти у всех селян было что-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминавшее броню.  
Обозревший приготовленную к обороне деревню Дайлен одобрительно кивнул и, продолжая вполголоса нецензурно крыть идиотов, и поимённо: Эамона, Изольду, Тегана, малолетнего сына Эамона Коннора, его неведомого мага-«учителя», который учил мальчишку Создатель знает чему, храмовников и систему Кругов, которые вынудили любящую мамочку прибегнуть к крайним мерам… – направился к мельнице, стоявшей возле поворота ведущей к замку дороги.  
Успели они вовремя: от ворот возвышавшейся вдалеке крепости уже катилась волна оживших мертвецов.  
Бочки с жиром и впрямь сильно облегчили жизнь стоявшим возле мельницы рыцарям. Хоук мог бы обойтись и без этого, но его куда больше волновало то, что жаждавший опробовать в бою свои новые умения Амелл вдруг принялся лезть вперёд, и он старался держаться поближе к младшему. Отбив первую атаку, воины эрла заметно приободрились, и следующие отряды мертвецов были возвращены в подобающее им неподвижное состояние ещё быстрее.  
Однако до конца ночи было ещё далеко, да и Гаррету плохо верилось, что такая, в общем-то, мелочь, могла не первую неделю приводить в ужас немаленькую деревню. Он оказался прав: вскоре после того, как закончилось сражение возле мельницы, снизу, от церкви, послышались крики и шум боя. Страж, смерив критическим взглядом почти полностью выгоревший жир и абсолютно пустынную дорогу, скомандовал двигаться на помощь защитникам Редклиффа.  
Бойцы из крестьян всё равно получились не ахти, да к тому же они всё время ломали строй и норовили залезть в поставленную Хоуком огненную бурю. Мертвецы, разумеется, относились к этому с большим одобрением и дружно набрасывались на отделившихся от основной толпы людей, и к концу боя на рыночной площади отступник узнал много новых слов на антиванском припортовом и несколько изысканных хасиндских ругательств – Зевран, умудрившийся всё-таки найти для Дайлена относительно безопасное место, совершенно вымотался, пытаясь уберечь от напрасной гибели неумелых деревенских парней, а Морриган вообще людей не любила и в пылу битвы не постеснялась об этом сообщить.  
Впрочем, закончилось всё достаточно благополучно. Нескольких тяжелораненых взяла на себя Винн, а с мелкими царапинами и ушибами разобрались высыпавшие из церкви женщины с корзинками припарок и зелий наперевес.  
Увидев, как растрёпанный и взмокший Теган церемонно подвёл к Амеллу напуганную до предела, но при этом изысканно одетую и аккуратно причёсанную женщину и представил её как эрлессу Изольду, Гаррет едва удержался от искушения пустить в дело свои новые филологические познания. Когда же благородная дама изложила причины своего визита – это ж надо было так назвать ночной побег из занятого демоном и напичканного нежитью замка! – он и вовсе сумел только молча сплюнуть на испятнанную гнилой кровью землю. Спасите сына, вылечите мужа, верните имение – может, эрлесса и впрямь думала, что мирный и тихий с виду Дайлен немедленно ринется в бой во имя первой же попавшейся на дороге принцессы, да только орлейским рыцарским романам его младший всегда предпочитал трактаты по энтропийной магии, и Хоук уже сейчас отлично видел в чуть сощуренных глазах мага насмешку и пренебрежение. Чему он никак не мог научиться – так это снисходительному отношению к глупости, неважно, своей или чужой.  
Требования вдохновенно страдавшего на пороге церкви Алистера на Амелла тоже не производили ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Собственно говоря, ни он, ни Хоук так и не поняли, откуда же недоученный храмовник придумал своё «счастливое детство» – из его рассказов выходило, что эрлу на него было наплевать, эрлесса его тихо ненавидела, а вечно занятой банн Теган уделял ему ровно столько внимания, чтобы разжечь зависть в душах не пользовавшихся подобным расположением обитателей замка.  
Впрочем, были у них проблемы более существенные. Эрла Эамона действительно надо было спасать, он был им жизненно необходим – будь бы хоть двести раз Серый Страж, но говорить перед Собранием Земель допускали лишь тех, кого призывал к ответу один из членов этого самого Сорбания – да и оставлять на растерзание демону ни в чём не провинившихся жителей Редклиффа было как-то не по-человечески. Дайлен, окинув свой отряд придирчивым взглядом, потребовал у Тегана карту пресловутых потайных ходов и скомандовал трёхчасовой привал.  
Сражаться с мертвецами в узком коридоре оказалось гораздо легче. Сообразительности им не хватало, и в итоге вонючие тела зачастую застревали в каком-нибудь дверном проёме, позволяя Гаррету накрыть полдесятка врагов всего одним взрывным файерболом. Однако положение всё равно оставалось тяжёлым – на смену уничтоженным ходячим трупам появлялись новые и новые…  
– Отпустите! – всхлипнул кто-то сбоку, и Амелл, резко развернувшись, критически воззрился на врезанную в каменную стену крохотную камеру. – Я же просто корзину хлеба украл, мне жрать хотелось, я же не заслужил того, чтобы меня самого тут сожрали! Создателем клянусь, больше даже ради спасения жизни воровать не буду!  
– Ради спасения жизни можно, – великодушно разрешил Страж, аккуратно разламывая замок клетки «дробящей темницей». – Только последнее не кради.  
– Не буду, святостью Андрасте клянусь! – истово поклялся вывалившийся из камеры тощий оборванец с ранней сединой на полголовы и торопливо кинулся прочь, здраво рассудив, что бежать надо туда, где трупы уже лежат на полу.  
Дальше они пошли медленней – со своими преступниками эрл Эамон пусть разбирается сам, были б преступники живы. По дороге к хозяйственным подвалам они выпустили ещё одну воровку, беженку из какой-то мелкой деревушки, и браконьера, успевшего совсем известись от тревоги за оставшуюся без кормильца семью, а вот обитатель предпоследней слева камеры шарахнулся от них так, словно они сами были не лучше ходячих мертвецов.  
– Ты же погиб! Я думал, что ты погиб! – в ужасе воскликнул он. Гаррет недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть в полутьме лицо забившегося в самый дальний угол бедолаги.  
– Йован, – сухо констатировал зажегший на ладони светлячок Дайлен. – Кажется, присутствие в замке демона меня уже не удивляет.  
– Это который малефикар? – полюбопытствовал Хоук. Неяркого света едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть очертания фигуры заключённого, но его кузену, кажется, было достаточно и этого.  
– Я раскаялся! – возмутился Йован. – Я этим больше не занимаюсь! И не буду! – Амелл зловеще промолчал, и пленник робко протянул: – Дайлен?.. Выпусти?  
– Что именно ты тут устроил? – наконец спросил Страж не подразумевающим возможности отказа тоном.  
– Я ничего не делал! – тут же обиделся маг крови. – Я просто учил мальчика скрывать свой дар, как просила эрлесса… и…и отравил эрла Эамона…  
Отступник поперхнулся очередным вдохом, но Дайлен только приподнял одну бровь и выжидательно промолчал.  
Как выяснилось, бедолага Йован попался почти сразу после своего достославного побега. Попался он неудачно, кому-то из подручных тейрна Логэйна – какой-то «твари в доспехах», достаточно высокопоставленной, чтобы воспользоваться своими привилегиями и отволочь несчастного потрёпанного мага лично к тейрну – и суровый регент немедленно приспособил добычу к делу. Проще говоря, вручил плотно закупоренную склянку и отправил в Редклифф с инструкцией. Того, как проникнуть в замок и тем более подобраться к самому Эамону, Логэйн ему не сказал, но тут Йовану страшно повезло – обеспокоенная эрлесса как раз искала, где бы достать ручного мага в учителя своему маленькому сынишке…  
– А демона-то зачем вызвал? – выслушав, равнодушно уточнил Амелл. – Отравил так отравил, со всяким бывает. Вернулся бы к Логэйну, получил своё отпущение грехов и свалил бы на все четыре стороны.  
– Это Коннор, – несчастным тоном сказал Йован. – Я его не учил, он сам как-то. Он хотел отца исцелить, три дня мне на нервы действовал, но я же не целитель, я не умею… А потом всё и началось. А эрлесса узнала, что я эрлу логэйнову пакость подлил, и меня сюда посадила… Дайлен, выпусти?..  
– Коннор, значит, – как будто не услышав, повторил маг. – Подойди-ка.  
Гаррет тихонько хмыкнул себе под нос. В голосе его младшего прозвучало что-то такое, отчего даже у него – существа совершенно ко всему этому непричастного – по коже побежали мурашки. Кусачие такие мурашки.  
Йован тоже глухим не был – вместо того, чтобы исполнить приказ, он отшатнулся от решётки и, вжавшись в дальнюю стену камеры, нервно замотал головой. Внимательно следивший за предводителем Зевран шагнул было к решётке, намерваясь обеспечить своему Стражу желаемое, но Дайлен остановил его коротким, едва заметным жестом и снова терпеливо проговорил:  
– Подойди. Я хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза.  
Почему-то Хоука совсем не удивляло то, что как раз этого Йован и боялся. До дрожи и полного отключения рассудка – был бы он в здравом уме, сразу бы понял, что Амелл своего всё равно добьётся, так или иначе, а вот тщетное сопротивление его может разве что разозлить.  
Отцентрованный в шаге от решётки «водоворот» швырнул заупрямившегося малефикара на чуть поржавевшие прутья и с силой втиснул в них. Отступник одобрительно кивнул: то, что младший нашёл ещё одну подходящую для него школу магии, было просто замечательно, к тому же заклятия силовой ветки подходили для ближнего боя намного лучше энтропийных…  
– Посидишь пока тут, – внимательно изучив открывавшийся ему вид – ничего особо приятного, небритая грязная физиономия, растрёпанные волосы, широко распахнутые в уже неподдельном ужасе глаза – решил Дайлен. – Тихо, безопасно, мертвяки не кусают… Потом с тобой разберусь.  
– Но мы же были друзьями! – крикнул в спину двинувшемуся к выходу в подвалы Стражу Йован.  
– По-моему, ты и сам уже понял, что ключевым в этой фразе является слово «были», – безжалостно сообщил Ворон. И, с мстительной усмешкой послав ему воздушный поцелуй, поспешил вслед за Амеллом.  
Других сюрпризов в замке не нашлось – если не считать таковым изумительное обилие невесть откуда взявшихся мертвяков. Дайлен, опробовав на попадавшихся мишенях все недавно выученные заклятия, решил, что хорошенького понемножку и, вместе с Гарретом пробившись к открывавшему ворота рычагу, впустил во внутренний дворик эамоновых рыцарей; мучимые стыдом из-за неисполненного долга воины яростно накинулись на заполнявших его неупокоенных, а отряд Стража двинулся дальше.  
На втором этаже – ближе к источнику всего этого безобразия, очевидно – к ходячим трупам присоединились ещё десяток призраков и демон гнева, но на этом всё и закончилось. Амелл с глубокомысленным видом потыкал пальцем безвольную кисть лежащего на своей широкой постели Эамона, приподнял ему веко и, с полминуты потаращившись на зрачок, махнул рукой:  
– Всё равно ж не понимаю, что это всё означает…  
Следивший за его манипуляциями почти с благоговением Гаррет, не удержавшись, фыркнул себе под нос и вполголоса – кто его знает, так ли бессознателен несчастный эрл? – поинтересовался:  
– Ну и зачем ты спёр из тегановой комнаты ту карту?  
– Воровать нехорошо, да, – засмеялся Зевран, окинул очищенную от всякой мерзости комнату ещё одним настороженным взглядом и, подойдя к магу, игриво потёрся щекой о его плечо: – А правда, зачем?  
– Она красивая, – помявшись, смущённо признался Дайлен и, вспомнив о том, что он предводитель их отряда и вообще практически глава Серых Стражей в Ферелдене, степенным солидным голосом добавил: – И вообще, пригодится.  
Больше на них никто не нападал, однако Завеса продолжала чуть слышно похрустывать, раздражая обоих магов больше, чем зудящий над ухом комар. Встревоженно жавшийся к боку Стража Ирвинг время от времени тихонько, жалобно поскуливал, и в обращённых на Амелла собачьих глазах светилось понятное без слов: «Ну когда мы отсюда уйдём, хозяин?»  
Так и не обнаружив на верхних этажах ничего опасного, они спустились в главный зал. Эрлесса Изольда и Теган тоже успели вернуться в замок и даже отыскали маленького сына эрла… или, скорее, занявший его тело демон отыскал их самих.  
По всей видимости, тварь порядком ослабла: вместо толпы мертвецов или пары стай выдернутых из Тени призраков на Дайлена бросился только околдованный Теган.  
– Не знал, что от одержимости можно избавить хорошим ударом в морду, – удивлённо заметил Зевран, опуская так и не понадобившиеся клинки, и Амелл, недовольно поморщившись, строго поправил:  
– Это не одержимость. Это просто сеть контроля. С сударем банном ничего не будет – хотя, Гаррет, можно было бить и послабее, а то как бы у него потом сотрясения мозга не обнаружилось. А вот Коннор…  
– Она вернётся, – всхлипнул съёжившийся в объятиях матери мальчик, не иначе как затылком почуяв не по-хорошему задумчивый взгляд мага. – Она сейчас ушла, но она никогда меня не оставит, она злая! Она пришла, когда папа заболел, я так хотел, чтобы он всегда был с нами, но он должен был выздороветь! А она…  
– Тот… тот маг, который отравил моего мужа, говорил, что всё это можно исправить. Избавить моего сына от демона… – пробормотав на ухо Коннору что-то успокаивающее, Изольда поднялась на ноги и подошла к Дайлену. Тонкие подкрашенные брови были опасливо сдвинуты, и впервые она казалась не расфуфыренной дурочкой, вздумавшей поиграть с огнём, а просто встревоженной матерью. – Он говорил, что для этого понадобится чья-то жизнь… Я опасалась последствий – если бы я отдала жизнь за сына, а рыцарям так и не удалось отыскать Прах Андрасте для исцеления Эамона, мальчик снова остался бы в его власти.  
– Кажется, я понимаю, что именно он задумывал… – пробормотал себе под нос Страж и, расправив плечи, уверенно продолжил: – Это необязательно, монна Изольда. Жертва требовалась для того, чтобы он смог войти в Тень и убить явившегося к Коннору демона; однако существуют и менее травматичные методики. Я напишу Первому Чародею ферелденского Круга, он сразу же этим займётся. Так, а что там про Прах Андрасте?..  
Священная реликвия, как оказалось, обладала исцеляющей силой, и была последним неиспробованным средством. Все противоядия, как и исцеляющие заклятия проезжавшего мимо мага, которого переводили из ансбургского Круга в ферелденский, оказались бессильны. Сопровождавшие чародея храмовники не позволили ему задержаться на срок, достаточный, чтобы опробовать ещё несколько экспериментальных зелий, зато он успел обмолвиться о том, что легенды о Прахе могут оказаться не просто сказками, потому что пресловутый брат Дженитиви, над которым уже пятнадцать лет потешались все богословы и ученые Церкви, кажется, всё-таки его нашёл.  
Услышавший об этом Хоук только вздохнул. Винн уже осмотрела злосчастного эрла и тоже развела руками; и как бы Дайлен не злился из-за усеивавших путь к спасению Ферелдена препятствий, деваться им было некуда. В замке Редклифф у них оставалось только одно незаконченное дело.  
Йован сидел на полу своей камеры, забившись в угол, и при их появлении даже не поднял голову. Его показное смирение, казалось, заставило Амелла заколебаться, и Гаррет положил руку ему на плечо и, встретившись с ним взглядом, вопросительно приподнял бровь. Страж слабо улыбнулся и, чуть заметно качнув головой, решительно шагнул вперёд.  
– Я написал письмо Ирвингу, – бесстрастно проговорил он. Малефикар опасливо зыркнул на него исподлобья, но промолчал, и Дайлен продолжил: – По моей просьбе тебе позволят пройти Истязания. Суд будет проведён после ритуала, если в нём ещё будет необходимость.  
– Суд? Какой ещё суд, и так же ясно, что меня приговорят к казни! – в шоке воскликнул Йован, приподнявшись, и Страж согласно кивнул:  
– Или отправят в Эонар.  
– Если… – Пленник сглотнул и с явным усилием продолжил: – Ты… ты же можешь… написать Ирвингу… что… я… – Йован сбился на бессмысленный лепет и, помолчав с полвдоха, тихо закончил: – Я думал, мы друзья.  
– Когда-то я тоже так думал, – глядя поверх его головы, спокойно подтвердил Амелл. – Помнится, больше всего ты боялся стать Усмирённым. Больше тебе это не грозит. – Страж крутанулся на пятках и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел.  
Изобразить бесчувственного ублюдка для бывшего друга Дайлен ещё сумел, но ни Гаррета, ни Зеврана его показное бесстрастие не обманывало. Зато все остальные купились на этот обман едва ли не с радостью, и уже через несколько часов на пути в Денерим Хоук едва сдерживал желание испепелить к демонам и Алистера, и Винн, и даже ограничивавшуюся тяжёлыми вздохами и полными укора взглядами Лелиану.  
Амелл держал плечи расправленными и чуть не высокомерно задирал подбородок, с фанатичным упрямством топая по ведущему к столице тракту, и только вцеплялся в ошейник рысившего рядом Ирвинга с такой силой, что из-под ногтей чуть не брызгала кровь. Подходящие для утешения слова – которые при этом не показались бы ни издевательством, ни снисходительным поучением – никак не приходили Гаррету в голову, и он едва ли не впервые за всё время их совместных странствий начинал по-настоящему отчаиваться. И всё сильнее злился на собственное бессилие.  
Ответ оказался упоительно простым. И, конечно же, воплотить его в жизнь его смогла бы только сука-судьба, а никак не один пусть и исполненный решимости отступник.  
Алистер, кажется, счёл личным оскорблением то, что порождения тьмы осмелились напасть на любовно обустроенный лагерь Стража. Хоука же куда больше удивляло то, что этого не случилось гораздо раньше – в то, что твари боялись темноты или к ночи вдруг начинали испытывать почтение к текущей в жилах Серых Стражей скверне, он всё-таки не верил.  
Впрочем, всё это было несущественно. Нападение они хоть и с огромным трудом, но отбили, и как минимум дважды оказавшийся в волоске от смерти Дайлен, кажется, вспомнил о том, что есть себя поедом за суровое, но вполне обоснованное решение попросту некогда. Им нужно было ещё найти Урну и наконец спасти от Мора этот гребаный континент.


	17. Chapter 17

_Дайлен Амелл_  
– Я его хочу, – истово, с придыханием проговорил Гаррет, и Дайлен в изумлении обернулся к нему. Прежде его кузену никогда не отказывало чувство своевременности, и было донельзя странно слышать нечто подобное в тот момент, когда они двое – вместе со Стэном и уже нырнувшим в тени Зевраном – стояли против немаленького отряда сектантов, вызывавших у Амелла отвращение даже большее, чем ортодоксальная Андрастианская церковь.  
– Его? – потрясённо переспросил Страж, проследив взгляд отступника – и встретившись глазами с неряшливым мужиком с оплывшим лицом и покрасневшими от священной ярости глазами.  
– Извращенец я, что ли? – очнувшись, немедленно возмутился Хоук и поглядел на кузена почти с обидой. – Его меч!  
Дайлен вздохнул с облегчением. Он, по правде сказать, на мгновение испугался, что среди еретиков нашёлся маг крови, успевший зацепить его старшего какой-нибудь пакостью, но внезапное желание заполучить хорошее оружие – пусть даже пока оно принадлежало кому-то другому – было для Гаррета вполне естественным. Сам отступник, смеясь, называл это хомячеством, но Амелл отлично знал, что стоит за смешным пренебрежительным словечком. Благородным эрлам бы такое чувство ответственности, как у его брата.  
– Раз хочешь, значит, будет, – не задумавшись ни на минуту, пообещал Страж и, почти картинно взмахнув рукой, одним рывком выдрал жизнь из нынешнего обладателя приглянувшегося Хоуку меча. Заодно отшибленные в предыдущей схватке рёбра ныть перестали, и маг отметил, что порчи вполне можно накладывать незаметно, почти без жестовой компоненты – эффективность снижается незначительно, а внимания при этом привлекается гораздо меньше.  
Единственный светлый момент во всей этой грязной истории с Прахом.  
Всё остальное вызывало у Дайлена лишь тусклое омерзение. Начиная с брата Дженитиви, который был бы просто увлечённым исследователем чем-то сродни ему самому, если бы не пропитавший все его заметки фанатизм и упрямое нежелание оценивать мир иначе чем с позиций Песни Света, и заканчивая общиной еретиков, не придумавших ничего лучше, чем спрятаться в горах и создать почти точную копию раннеандрастианских поселений – за исключением разве что того, что в церкви вместо преподобной матери служил святой отец. Амелл успел уже не раз отчаянно позавидовать Хоуку, настолько остро ему хотелось спалить всё это – на три мили вокруг и на полторы вглубь, для надёжности – к демоновой матери.  
Помнить о том, что на религиозные разногласия ему, в общем-то, наплевать, и самое главное – добыть треклятый Прах, исцелить Эамона и перед Собранием Земель потребовать поддержки и содействия в борьбе с Мором, было до невозможности трудно. И, возможно, даже к лучшему было то, что как раз у него возможности обрушить на эту пакость пламень господень попросту не было. А тому, у кого она была, было глубоко наплевать и на Андрасте, и на ересь, и даже на Эрла Эамона – на всё, кроме своей семьи, к которой повезло принадлежать Дайлену.  
В меч – канонический, словно прямиком из легенд, Ткач Заклинаний, чуть изогнутый, с вкованными в саму плоть металла рунами – Гаррет вцепился с пылом счастливого влюблённого. Заткнутый за его пояс клинок из бресилианских руин тут же полетел прочь; секундой спустя господин интендант Ферелденского отделения Ордена Серых Стражей опомнился, подобрал отнюдь не плохое оружие и хозяйственно засунул его в уже заметно распухший рюкзак Стэна. Кунари промолчал: в его до сих пор лишь наполовину понятной Амеллу картине мира Хоуку это дозволялось.  
Дайлен решил, что вид счастливого кузена ему определённо нравится; сектанты упоминали ещё и о драконе, которого считали возрождённой Андрасте – дракона Гаррет тоже хотел.  
В большой, злобной ящерице ничего божественного точно не было. Просто огроменная, до дури сильная тварь с зубищами размером в зевранову руку и изумительно мерзким характером. И как назло, Амелл решил не таскать с собой старушку Винн – к чему пожилой целительнице бить ноги по горным тропинкам, и без неё как-нибудь управятся – кто же сможет навредить его почти непобедимому кузену, великану-кунари, неуловимому Ворону и, разумеется, талантливейшему энтропийщику, способному использовать отнятую у врагов жизнь?  
Вот только заклятие высасывания жизни его, наверное, и спасало. В зубы чешуйчатой «Андрасте» ему удавалось не попадаться, а вот за хвостом уследить получалось не всегда. Сил у дракона было предостаточно – после каждого пропущенного удара Дайлен накладывал на него высасывание и успокаивающе улыбался встревоженно косившему Гаррету, который поначалу ещё путался в мече и посохе, а потом, со страдальческим криком отбросив наследие отца в сторону, перехватил Ткача обеими руками и принялся подрубать треклятой ящерице лапу…  
Плюнув на морду убиенного дракона, Хоук ободрал с него всё, что отрывалось – вдруг пригодится в хозяйстве. То, что не отрывалось, он подрезал и тоже отрывал, пока замазывавший зеврановы синяки – Ворона спасало невероятное проворство, но спасало не всегда – Дайлен не спохватился и не напомнил ему, что несмотря на ценность драконьей кости, уволочь оттуда весь скелет им будет просто не под силу. Тем более что пришли они не за ним, а за Урной.  
Испытания Перчатки напоминали Тень своей несуразностью, хотя позже Страж, поразмыслив, решил, что определённая логика в них всё же была. Видеть Йована – пусть даже только призрак – оказалось на удивление неприятно, и маг с неохотой признал, что некоторые вещи забыть не так уж просто. Первую порушенную дружбу, первый раз, когда прячешься от собственной обиды и ярости за чеканными формулировками давно осточертевших правил…  
Признаться, Дайлена изрядно изумило то, что когда пришло время шагнуть обнажённым в огонь, перехватывать его кинулся Зевран, а не слегка помешанный на его безопасности Гаррет. Впрочем, удивляться он перестал почти сразу – отступник с детским любопытством сунул в пламя голую руку, выдернул через пару секунд с привычной сноровкой прирождённого огненного мага и только недоуменно пожал плечами: мол, тоже мне – испытание. Амелл тихонько хмыкнул себе под нос, но решил не рисковать и исполнить предписание ритуала в точности; в конце концов, веры в нём не было ни на грош, но банальный здравый смысл сообщал, что оказаться пойманным во вспыхнувшей мантии он точно не захочет.  
За драконом они ещё возвращались. Вернее, Хоук нагло взял очнувшегося эрла Эамона в оборот и, прихватив чуть не половину обрадованной до одури челяди – и чему только радовались, дурни? – сходил в Деревню Убежище самостоятельно. До потрясённого старика только на вторые сутки дошло, что в его владениях нагло распоряжается невесть откуда взявшийся отступник – и тут его перехватил Дайлен. И, очень стараясь, чтобы его милая улыбка не превращалась в свирепый оскал, напомнил о спасённой семье и подданных, о том, что Мор не щадит никого, о том, что искренне ненавидимый им Логэйн сидит в Денериме за троном королевы Аноры и, увы, совершает непростительные в столь сложное время ошибки… И что войска гномов, долийцев и магов, не глядя, раскатают Орду в кровавую кашу, но вот захочет ли эрл Эамон иметь дело с последствиями собственного бездействия?  
Эрл Эамон не захотел. Гаррет похмурился немного на начавшуюся в замке предотъездную суматоху, на несколько коротких мгновений спрятал лицо в ладонях – а потом вдруг выпрямился, расправил плечи, чуть оскалился, и на глазах у изумлённого Дайлена вместо знакомого, до боли родного брата-отступника возник незнакомец. Аристократ до мозга костей, наследник благородного рода Амелл из Киркволла, насчитывавшего демон знает сколько поколений.  
Отстранённый от хозяйственных дел Теган, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением и украдкой ускользнул к прятавшемуся в своей комнате Коннору. От демона мальчишку уже избавили, но посуровевший от усталости и пережитых испытаний Ирвинг пугал его ненамного меньше, и его дядюшка изо всех сил старался хоть как-то его подбодрить.  
Денерим – смазанным пятном промелькнувший перед глазами Дайлена во время погони за Урной – оказался городом шумным и весёлым, даже несмотря на Мор. На рыночной площади стояли торговцы: степенный, солидный гном-оружейник, раскрашенная, словно фарфоровая куколка, орлесианка, продававшая ароматные масла – Зевран почему-то хитро заухмылялся и, поотстав, почти полчаса шептался с ней, пока Амелл с Хоуком осматривались рядом – и какой-то скользкий тип, предлагавший то ли яды, то ли исцеляющие зелья, а может, и то и другое. В закоулках за площадью нашёлся магазинчик товаров для магов, изумивший Стража до глубины души самим фактом своего существования, и банда каких-то оборвышей, проводивших их с кузеном жадными опасливыми взглядами. Впрочем, связываться с ними потенциальные грабители не рискнули – Ткач Заклинаний, чья рукоять торчала над плечом отступника, оружием был внушительным, да и сделанный Малькольмом посох, перешедший Дайлену… ну, по наследству, что ли… отнюдь не казался игрушкой.  
И подоспевший Ворон хитро улыбался из-за дайленова плеча, словно приглашая – не хотите ли поиграть, мальчики?  
Кривой закоулок через какое-то время снова вывел их на рыночную площадь; снова почувствовавший себя восторженным мальчишкой, только выбравшимся во внешний мир, Амелл заметил возле прилавка орлесианки нового торговца и устремился к нему, а Хоук остановился возле доски проповедника, на которой шевелились под ветром прибитые деревянными гвоздиками объявления.  
У приехавшего из самого Гварена торговца книгами нашлась замечательно оформленная «Легенда о Дейне», которой наверняка обрадуется Лелиана, практичный дорожный журнал, который непременно оценит Винн, вечно жаловавшаяся на то, что ей некуда записывать свои наблюдения, и непомерно дорогая карта древнего, распростёршегося почти весь континент Тевинтера, при виде которой Дайлен напрочь забыл о том, что собирался быть мудрым, экономным и бережливым мужчиной, совсем как Гаррет. С торговцем он распрощался со всей подобающей учтивостью и тут же трепетно прижал своё новое приобретение к груди, чувствуя что-то вроде стыда. Не собирался же… Маг тихонько вздохнул и сунул кошелёк с остатками денег изумлённо выгнувшему бровь антиванцу, от греха подальше – экономить каждый медяк им уже давно не нужно было, но всё равно ведь непорядок.  
Вопрос о том, нахрена ж ему карта давно потерявшей былое влияние империи, как раз начала приходить Амеллу в голову, когда на него налетел яростно сверкавший глазами отступник.  
– Дайлен! – выкрикнул он чуть не в лицо шарахнувшемуся кузену, размахивая каким-то потрёпанным куском пергамента. – Ты… Ты даже не представляешь!  
– А ты расскажи? – несколько настороженно предложил Страж, пытаясь разглядеть на мельтешившем перед лицом листке хоть слово. Гаррет глубоко вздохнул, открыл было рот, снова возбуждённо махнул рукой и потащил его в маленький дворик возле церкви.  
– Карвер выжил при Остагаре! – наконец сумел выговорить он, чуть не силой усадив младшего на стоявшую под дубом скамейку, и ещё раз ткнул ему в лицо несчастный пергамент.  
– Это здорово, но с чего ты это взял? – неимоверным усилием воли заставив себя сохранить самообладание, строго осведомился Дайлен. Всё равно в груди больно и радостно закололо отчаянным желанием услышать что-то… Что-то, способное по-настоящему убедить в том, что не вся его семья погибла в гнилом пламени Мора.  
Хоук сел рядом, прикрыл глаза, положив руки с зажатым в них листком на колени, и сделал несколько отработанно медленных, глубоких вдохов. И лишь потом проговорил, рассудительным спокойным голосом уверенного в своих выводах мага:  
– Это – список дезертиров. Дезертиров из армии Логэйна. Пятнадцатым именем в списке – Карвер Хоук.  
– Они могли записывать в дезертиры пропавших без вести, – стиснув кулаки, в тон ему сказал Амелл, жадно косясь на пергамент. – Или, может, это старый…  
– Свежий, – уверенно покачал головой Гаррет. – Прошлого месяца. Но проверяют они их чаще. – Он наконец разжал пальцы и протянул список кузену: – Смотри, тут видно даже: кого-то повычёркивали, пометили как погибших либо переписали в списки пропавших без вести… Ну или стрелочек нарисовали, лень было, видно. Карвера всё ещё ищут.  
– Значит, живой. Где-то шляется, – глянув на листок, заключил Дайлен. Руки начали трястись – вроде, кто ему Карвер, имя да гарретовы истории о детстве, а всё равно вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы ищейки регента знали своё дело. Чтобы можно было положиться на то, что не записанный ими в мертвецы человек и впрямь был жив и на свободе…  
– Если не прибили по дороге, – вздохнув, ещё более рассудительно добавил Хоук. – Карвер – он такой, мог и после нарваться. Чего уж проще – упереться в одиночку от Остагара и нарваться на стаю порождений тьмы. Одинокому мечнику, пусть даже с мабари – да против хоть полудюжины гарлоков с эмиссаром… – Он помолчал и твёрдо закончил: – Искать некогда.  
Амелл поморщился. Ему вдруг стало по-детски обидно, словно поманили праздничным медовым коржиком, украденным со стола Рыцаря-Командора – и отобрали, не дав даже лизнуть. И от того, что разум подтверждал гарретову правоту, становилось только печальней.  
– Я могу… попробовать что-то сделать, – вдруг проговорил Зевран, до этого не вмешивавшийся в разговор кузенов и незаметный, словно тень. Дайлен покосился на него почти с опаской, но встретивший его взгляд Ворон улыбнулся – по-настоящему, одними глазами, только чуть-чуть приподняв левый уголок губ – и ободряюще кивнул. – Поворошу местный преступный мир, всяких пронырливых личностей… Вдруг получится что?  
– Мы будем тебе очень благодарны, – собравшись, сказал Страж, крепко сжав руку всё ещё не вполне вернувшего себе дар речи Хоука. Тот кивнул и улыбнулся эльфу с неподдельной теплотой, и тут его начало трясти.  
Возвращение в поместье эрла Эамона ознаменовалось весьма примечательной встречей.  
Вообще-то Дайлен совсем не так это представлял. Думал, что войдёт в зал Собрания, одетый в парадную мантию, с достоинством, гордо подняв голову – и лишь тогда, возле возвышения, на котором стоит королевский трон, увидит своего врага. Ну, не врага – методологического противника. Тейрна Логэйна, в общем.  
Тейрн Логэйн, явно взбешённый до предела, вырвался из ворот эамонова дома, как зверь из ловушки, и чуть не сбил Стража с ног. Немногочисленные амелловы покупки посыпались в грязь, регент машинально наклонился помочь – за даму его сослепу принял, что ли? Мантия длинная, да и ярость глаза застит… – и подобрал журнал и свёрнутую трубочкой карту. Связывавшая её ленточка развязалась, угол отогнулся – и Мак-Тир на долгих полторы секунды влип в замысловатую вязь выписанных над заливом Риалто названий взглядом.  
– Забирайте, – тоскливо разрешил Дайлен, неохотно расставаясь с мечтой забраться в отведённую ему комнату и всласть потаращиться на то, какой же мир на самом деле огромный. – Дарю.  
– Что? – продняв на него прояснившиеся от удивления глаза, переспросил Логэйн.  
– Забирайте карту, – повторил Амелл. И, подумав, пояснил: – Она же вам понравилась.  
– Благодарю вас, юноша, – помедлив, проговорил воин и, окинув его спутников цепким взглядом, добавил: – Позвольте узнать ваше имя.  
– Дайлен Амелл, Серый Страж, – бодро представился маг и, напрочь, проигнорировав то, как перекосило после этой фразы вежливую улыбку Логэйна, с надеждой поинтересовался: – А может, давайте по-хорошему договоримся? А то лично меня Эамон достал уже, не знаю, как вас…  
– Насчёт эрла с вами соглашусь, но сомневаюсь, что нам с вами есть о чём договариваться, – резко отозвался регент. Стоявшая за его спиной воительница подняла руку, готовясь подать какой-то сигнал остальным солдатам логэйновой свиты, но тейрн жестом велел ей остановиться.  
– Ну как это не о чем? – возмутился Дайлен, даже не думая уступать дорогу явно вознамерившемуся уйти немедленно собеседнику. – У нас тут, если вы забыли, Мор. То есть, дохуя порождений тьмы под предводительством Архидемона. И с этим надо что-то делать.  
– С этим не поспоришь, но Ферелден справится с этим бедствием и без вас, – решительно проговорил Логэйн. – Мне не нужна помощь людей, предавших короля Кайлана…  
– Не-не-не, – покачав поднятым указательным пальцем перед лицом опешившего воина, тоном строгого учителя произнёс Амелл. – Вот про предательство не надо, доблестный тейрн. Во-первых, лично я в тот момент лежал на верхнем этаже Башни Ишала с тремя стрелами в брюхе; а во-вторых, на эту тему я тоже много чего могу сказать – столь же малообоснованного, как и ваше обвинение, поскольку интерпретировать оправданное отступление как предательство было бы как минимум глупо. На это только Алистер способен. – Маг поразмыслил с пару секунд и добавил: – Спасибо.  
– За что? – неподдельно изумился тейрн.  
– За то, что сохранили армию, – спокойно пояснил Страж. – То, что защищать ферелденскую землю пойдут ферелденцы – это очень правильно.  
– Да ну? – ехидно ухмыльнулся Логэйн. – А как же призванные твоим Командором шевалье? До сих пор, суки, торчат у границ, только и ждут удобного случая.  
– Без них справимся, – пренебрежительно махнул рукой Дайлен. И, несколько поколебавшись, снова с надеждой осведомился: – Ну вы точно не хотите по-хорошему? А то объединим силы, остановим Мор – я, кстати, знаю, как надо и для чего нужны Серые Стражи – а потом вы научите меня, как посылать орлесианцев в пешее эротическое до Чёрного Города, притом так, чтобы они туда пошли…  
– Щенок, – устало, почти с сожалением сказал тейрн. – Как же тебя угораздило…  
– Ну ясно, так политика не делается, – не дослушав, со вздохом перебил его Амелл. – Вы своё слово сказали и отречься от него теперь не можете, иначе всё действительно развалится к демонам, а тут явился я и действую вам на нервы, думая при этом, что самый умный. Вы не переживайте, я всё понимаю. Репутация – это очень важно.  
Гаррет, безмолвно замерший за его левым плечом, беззвучно фыркнул, и Дайлен решил, что и правда пора заканчивать. И без того уже на лице у Логэйна нарисовалось что-то вроде обречённого смирения, совсем как у вынужденного выслушивать андерсовы оправдания Ирвинга – и смешно, и жалко, и деваться некуда, потому что даже самого обаятельного оболтуса нужно воспитывать, и построже…  
– Увидимся на Собрании Земель, тейрн Логэйн, – церемонно, совсем как учил его выдрессированный тётушкой Леандрой – а точнее, благородной госпожой Амелл – кузен, поклонился Страж и, ловко обогнув почти полностью перекрывавшую проход свиту регента, взбежал на высокое крыльцо имения эрла Эамона.  
Встревоженный эрл перехватил их у самого входа и с чуть ли не суеверным ужасом в голосе осведомился, не столкнулись ли они, часом, с нанесшим им визит Логэйном. Дайлен подумал было, что старый интриган переигрывает, но беспокойство в его взгляде было самым что ни на есть настоящим – значит, даже этот образчик ферелденской добродетели был не так уж безупречен, как желал показать.  
Рисковать всем достигнутым из-за грязных секретов очередного союзника Амеллу страшно не хотелось. Заскучавшая в четырёх стенах Лелиана с радостью согласилась выяснить, не представляют ли эамоновы тайны угрозы для их главного дела, и тут же куда-то исчезла.  
Созванное эрлом Эамоном Собрание Земель должно было состояться только через неделю, и Страж совершенно растерялся, обнаружив, что ему совершенно нечем заняться. Ни порождений тьмы, ни алчущих спасения и помощи людей, ни банальной необходимости куда-то идти, не теряя ни минуты времени… Ему оставалось только ждать, и, как выяснилось, за прошедший год именно это он делать совершенно разучился.  
Мелькнувшую было мысль засесть в библиотеке эрла мгновенно убило то, что оную библиотеку успела оккупировать Винн, и Дайлен скорее пошёл бы на Архидемона голым и без посоха, чем провёл рядом с не прекращавшей воспитывать его волшебницей лишнюю минуту. Гаррет с Зевраном успели куда-то уйти, а общаться с Алистером или Огреном его совсем не тянуло. Маг, поразмыслив, подговорил Морриган принести из библиотеки несколько томов по магии силы – и откуда только такие раритеты в коллекции пожилого солидного человека? – и, нагло выгнав банна Тегана из его собственного кабинета, устроился там.  
– У меня есть для тебя добрые вести, мой Страж, – мягко промурлыкал неслышно проскользнувший в двери Зевран и, обогнув его кресло, принялся разминать Дайлену занемевшие от долгой неподвижности плечи. – Или, по меньшей мере, то, что может ими оказаться.  
– Сплошные загадки, – блаженно прикрыв глаза, хмыкнул Амелл и, подняв руку, ласково провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль жилок на тыльной стороне кисти антиванца. Запястье Ворона по-прежнему обхватывал чуть обтрепавшийся верёвочный браслет, и магу сразу стало тепло и почему-то немножко грустно.  
– Я пытался выяснить что-то про логэйновых дезертиров. – Скользнув ладонями ему на грудь, Арранай наклонился ниже и, прижавшись щекой к его виску, продолжил: – Но с этим у меня почти ничего не вышло. Вернее, не у меня, а у них – офицеры регента стараются вести учёт как надо, но из-за Мора вся системя функционирует… не лучшим образом. Зато пока я занимался этим, мне на глаза попалась одна весьма занятная вещичка – прямо возле закрытого на карантин эльфинажа…  
Убийца на мгновение отстранился, и на стол перед Дайленом лег подмоченный лист бумаги с несколькими не слишком ровно пропечатанными строчками.  
– Погибли не все Стражи? – прочитав, удивлённо спросил он. – Это же замечательно! Правда, я их не знаю, что они за люди и будет ли с них хоть какой-то прок, но…  
– А ещё это может быть просто засада, – терпеливо напомнил ему эльф. – Но мне показалось, что тебе будет интересно. Можем сходить проверить, а то ты стал совсем зелёненький от недостатка свежего воздуха…  
– Мне страшно подумать, что ты сказал бы, увидев меня до всей этой истории со Стражами, – фыркнул Амелл и, дёрнув Арраная за руку, опрокинул его к себе на колени. – Я тогда вообще свежий воздух видел раз в месяц, а то и реже.  
– Я бы сказал, что ты великолепный, мудрый мужчина и я завидую тому, кто добьётся твоего внимания, – серьёзно сказал Зевран и, приподнявшись, потянулся к нему.  
– Завидовать собственному отражению глупо, – поучительно изрёк Дайлен и проказливо лизнул его в губы.  
Вот так они и оказались в борделе.  
Вернее, высококлассное заведение под названием «Жемчужина» именовалось как-то по-другому, чуть ли не «обителью изысканных наслаждений», но суть-то была одна и та же. В воздухе витали странные сладковатые запахи, вызывавшие у Амелла воспоминания о горящих порождениях тьмы, и глупое подсознание начинало вопить об опасности, заставляя дыхание учащаться, а сердце – биться быстрее. А ещё ходившие по общему залу женщины улыбались ему так, словно раздумывали, не утащить ли его ещё тёплый труп в свои логова, к детёнышам.  
– Что-то случилось, мой Страж? – заметив его тревогу, мигом напрягся Зевран. Дайлен только помотал головой, но Гаррет, к счастью, оказался более сообразителен:  
– Он просто в борделе никогда не бывал. Я вообще-то тоже, но я хотя бы теоретически знал, чего ждать, у нас в таверне вечно сидел какой-то покалеченный рыцарь, после третьей кружки начинавший проводить сравнительный анализ домов порока от Гварена до Хайевера.  
– Эти женщины… они так смотрят, – невразумительно пожаловался Амелл, старательно давя желание спрятаться за спину старшего или накрыть общий зал «Жемчужины» хотя бы усыпляющим заклятием.  
– Ты им нравишься, – фыркнул Ворон. – Не смотри на меня с таким недоверием, мой Страж, ты действительно привлекателен. А на фоне обычных их клиентов – с недостатком ушей, зубов, а то и глаз, и переизбытком щетины и… ароматов – и вовсе подарок Андрасте.  
Определённая логика в этом утверждении была, и маг несколько успокоился. Лишь до того момента, когда Арранай, приобняв его за талию, не уткнулся губами ему в ухо и не предложил:  
– Хочешь, потом я тебе всё тут покажу и расскажу? Тебе ведь, наверное, страшно любопытно. И женщин у тебя, помнится, ещё не было, это ведь такой пробел в образовании… Не пугайся, мой Страж – только если захочешь!  
Похоже, эльфа его смятение только забавляло. Дайлен сдвинул брови и строго посмотрел на него, а затем повернулся к Гаррету – тот оглядывался вокруг с нескрываемым любопытством, но вид при этом имел такой, что никому даже в голову не пришло бы посмеяться над его неопытностью. На отступника женщины – и мужчины – «Жемчужины» смотрели даже с большим интересом, и Амелл, поразмыслив, решил, что ему совсем не завидно. Его старший, в случае чего, хотя бы сможет отбиться от превосходящих сил противника…  
– Мы вообще-то сюда по делу пришли, – на всякий случай напомнил маг, и Хоук, коротко кивнув, выцепил взглядом хозяйку заведения и решительно направился к ней.  
– Мадам весьма обеспокоена странной компанией, снявшей у неё комнату – пить не пьют, посуду не бьют, шлюх не заказывают, как заперлись, так и не выходят, – вернувшись, сообщил он. – Очень подозрительные люди, короче говоря. Если мы избавим мадам от этой нервотрёпки, она обещала поставить нам выпивку. А в случае драки – не нами начатой, само собой – или полученного кем-то из нас ранения нам даже дадут скидку на комнату или дам. Денег, увы, не дадут. Нету у мадам денег, совсем-совсем нету, – ехидно прибавил он.  
– Мне почему-то кажется, что вначале она намеревалась ограничиться сердечной благодарностью, – уважительно хмыкнув, вполголоса прокомментировал Зевран, и отступник безмятежно улыбнулся.  
– И сюда люди трахаться приходят? – пробормотал себе под нос Дайлен, поёжившись под плотоядными взорами «дам», и решительно направился к той самой комнате в задней части здания. – Какой всё-таки этот внешний мир странный…  
Тенью следовавший за ним Ворон тихонько хихикнул и ободряюще погладил его между лопаток, а Гаррет пожал плечами и рассудительно заметил, что разгневанный фермер с вилами избавляет от любовного пыла куда надёжнее – однако деревенским парням это никогда не мешало.  
А в комнате, само собой, оказалась засада.  
Вообще говоря, надеяться на удачу было довольно глупо – даже если бы кому-то из Ордена и удалось уцелеть под Остагаром, сидеть в Денериме под носом у объявившего на Стражей охоту Логэйна было бы дуростью несусветной. Так что когда на произнёсших смешной, как в романах, пароль гостей набросились какие-то агрессивные личности, Дайлен нисколько не удивился.  
В маленьком помещении не испытывал неудобства один только юркий, худощавый Ворон. Привыкшему к простору и крупным противникам Гаррету было откровенно неуютно, как следует размахнуться длинным, почти как двуручник, Ткачом ему не удавалось, и он, недовольно порыкивая, бил противников эфесом, свободной рукой впечатывая маломощные цепные молнии практически в грудные клетки подобравшимся с другой стороны воинам. Убить кого-то таким способом было трудно, но оглушённые бойцы становились лёгкой добычей для не намеренного терять время убийцы.  
Амелл со своим посохом и вовсе предпочёл отойти к двери и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, попытался наложить на хаотично перемещавшихся врагов хоть одну порчу. И чуть было не пропустил момент, когда раззадоренный схваткой Хоук занёс клинок над грудью последнего недобитого противника.  
– Стоять! – сам себе удивившись, рявкнул маг и, заметив, что его кузен замер и недоуменно посмотрел на него, пояснил: – А поговорить?  
Отступник пожал плечами и отошёл в сторону, а из угла комнаты выскользнул вытиравший клинки Зевран и, мило улыбаясь, присел перед обморочно закатывавшим глаза воином:  
– А теперь ты расскажешь всё, что интересует моего… кхм, сюзерена, – бархатно проворковал он, изумительно непристойным жестом потершись щекой о ладонь подошедшего мага. – И тогда умрёшь быстро. Если же нет… – Дайлен подумал, что очень не хотел бы, чтобы подобным образом Ворон однажды улыбнулся ему, и твёрдо поправил:  
– Если ответишь, я тебя отпущу. Только попрошу передать послание. Слово Стража.  
Вообще-то никаких легенд о нерушимости стражевых клятв не существовало. Но трепетавший перед недоброй ухмылкой антиванца и откровенной жаждой крови в глазах Хоука мужчина с готовностью ухватился за предоставленную возможность, и вскоре Дайлен услышал вполне очевидное «тейрн Логэйн».  
– Ладно, – задумчиво кивнул он, когда раненый начал сбиваться на бессвязный лепет и с испугом покосился на рыбкой плескавшийся в пальцах эльфа кинжал. – Передашь господину регенту дословно: «Не тратьте зря силы, я ещё тогда понял, что по-хорошему вы не хотите. Поберегите солдат для Орды».  
– И всё? – разочарованно уточнил Зевран. – А как же что-нибудь в духе: «Sí se secará su órgano de la reproducción y sí se interrumpirá el género su»* или ещё что-нибудь не менее выразительное?  
– Это невежливо и попросту глупо, – укоризненно сказал Дайлен. – Учитывая интеллект и прочие параметры тейрна Логэйна, желать исчезновения подобного наследственного материала по меньшей мере неблагоразумно, а осуществить вторую часть в условиях действия первой ему было бы затруднительно, поскольку, учитывая слухи о бесплодии Её Величества, исполнять её пришлось бы ему самому.  
– Не знал, что ты говоришь по-антивански, – ошарашенно пробормотал Ворон.  
– Антиванский имеет общие корни со староривейнским, на котором написано несколько очень интересных научномагических трудов, – пояснил Амелл. – Так что общий смысл твоего пожелания я уловил, правда, мог упустить какие-то тонкости… И не мешай нашему дорогому другу уползать, я же обещал его отпустить.  
Услышавшая о произошедшем мадам заахала и рассыпалась в извинениях, после чего проводила их к стоящему в уединённом уголке столику и прислала обещанную выпивку. Выпивкой оказалось ривейнское красное вино – Зевран, поморщившись, обозвал его дешёвым сахарным компотом, но Дайлену оно понравилось куда больше, чем запредельно дорогой уксус, который подавали к столу эрла Эамона. И тем более больше, чем огренов ядрёный спирт неизвестного происхождения.  
После короткой схватки бордель даже перестал его пугать. В ноздрях всё ещё витал солоноватый запах крови, и хищные взгляды работниц «Жемчужины» вызывали уже не страх, а что-то сродни азарту.  
Правда, сами «дамы» мага нисколько не вдохновляли. И тем более не вызывали ничего похожего на те ощущения, которые охватывали его при виде чуть лукавой, приглашающей улыбки его эльфа. Гаррет, с усмешкой охотящегося кота изучавший вертевшихся перед их столиком мужчин и женщин, в ответ на его быстрый взгляд только пожал плечами и, властным жестом разогнав закрывавших вид шлюх, принялся высматривать что-нибудь поинтереснее.  
– Вот это сиськи! – глянув в образовавшийся просвет, неволько присвистнул Дайлен. – Круче, чем у Хозяйки!  
– Хочешь её? – игриво осведомился Зевран, обвившийся вокруг него, словно плющ вокруг дерева, и явно не собиравшийся ревновать или обижаться. – Кстати, знакомые сиськи… Изабелла!  
– Капитан Изабелла, солнышко, – лениво поправила женщина и, покачивая крутыми бёдрами, подошла ближе. – Не жирно ли тебе, дорогой Ворон – таких мужчин и обоих себе? Поделился бы.  
– Вы знакомы? – оглаживая задумчивым взглядом изгибы её тела, промурлыкал Гаррет. Пиратка усмехнулась и, ответив ему таким же оценивающим взором, расправила плечи, так что её рубашка с низким вырезом ещё больше обтянула грудь.  
– О да, – с улыбкой протянул антиванец. – Милая Изабелла, прекраснейшая и смертоноснейшая из женщин. Мне довелось оказать прелестной даме одну услугу, и, должен отметить, она недолго оставалась мне должна.  
– Вы, надеюсь, не намерены и дальше тосковать тут в уголке? – приподняла бровь Изабелла. – Кстати, каюта у меня большая, на всех хватит… Или ты стесняешься, милый? – наклонившись к Дайлену, коварно проворковала она.  
– Но так вроде не принято, – усомнился Амелл и вопросительно посмотрел на Зеврана, но тот лишь ободряюще улыбнулся и погладил его по шее тёплой ладонью.  
Вообще-то это было нечестно. И без того раззадоренное короткой схваткой с наёмниками Логэйна тело отозвалось на знакомое, обещающее удовольствие прикосновение острой вспышкой возбуждения, а Ворон приподнялся, ещё крепче вжавшись в него всем телом и тихонько проурчал, через слово касаясь его уха языком:  
– Это просто развлечение, мой Страж. Просто секс. Неужели ты думаешь, что я стану лишать тебя маленьких невинных удовольствий? – Эльф нежно прикусил его мочку и коварно добавил: – Или тем более возможности узнать что-то новое…  
– Настоящий Серый Страж? – заинтересовавшись, придвинулась ещё ближе Изабелла. Маг невольно проследил взглядом изгиб её бедра и сглотнул, а пиратка дразняще улыбнулась: – До меня доходили весьма любопытные слухи… Я не отказалась бы их проверить. – Она глубоко вздохнула и повернулась к Хоуку: – А ты тоже Страж, красавчик?  
– Нет, – усмехнулся отступник. – Я зверушка более редкая.  
– Если уговоришь Гаррета к нам присоединиться, будет ещё веселее, – прошептал на ухо Амеллу Ворон. – Не хочешь взглянуть, как они с Изабеллой будут смотреться вместе? Может быть, тебе понравится. – Дайлен открыл было рот, собираясь ответить, но Ворон опередил его возражения: – Забудь о приличиях, солнце моё полуночное, ты в них всё равно путаешься. К тому же, бордели для того и существуют, чтобы можно было просто делать то, что захочется… – Арранай медленно, ласково провёл кончиком языка вдоль края его ушной раковины, заставив вздрогнуть от удовольствия, и мурлыкающим тоном закончил: – А я бы не отказался узнать ещё что-нибудь о том, чего же ты хочешь.  
– Так ты вроде и так знаешь, – чувствуя, как слабеет его и без того скорее умозрительное желание протестовать, пробормотал Страж. Изабелла уже перебралась к Гаррету и неторопливо, почти напоказ, целовала его в губы; отступник, даже не пытаясь спрятать многообещающую усмешку, с деланной покорностью позволял ей вытворять всё, что вздумается, и Дайлен был вынужден признать, что ему и впрямь нравится на них смотреть.  
– По-научному это называется «оргия», – наставительно сообщил Хоук, когда пиратка с удовлетворённым вздохом оторвалась от него, и Амелл почему-то разом успокоился. Оргия так оргия, всё равно спасать пока никого не требовалось, а Зевран уже залез узкой горячей ладонью под мантию и обещал всему научить…  
– И где же находится ваша каюта, прекрасная госпожа? – сам изумившись тому, как уверенно прозвучал его голос, осведомился Дайлен.  
На корабле – настоящем паруснике, изящном и даже на его непросвещённый взгляд быстром – он оказался впервые и едва не забыл, зачем они вообще туда отправились. Впрочем, отвлечься ему не дали – Изабелла, явно довольная его восхищением, тут же влепилась ему в грудь всем телом и игриво прихватила зубками нижнюю губу, а потом потянула за собой в какую-то узкую, обрывавшуюся в темноту дверь. Амелл дрогнул было, но изнутри пахнуло не гнилостным, с металлическими нотками, запахом скверны, а пряным ароматом корицы, соли и чего-то незнакомого, одновременно сладкого и свежего, как вызревшие под жарким антиванским солнцем апельсины.  
Ещё одно дитя антиванской земли уже на лестнице принялось расстегивать его мантию, и в объятия замершей на пороге своей каюты пиратки он, чуть не споткнувшись о неровную доску, влетел уже полураздетым. В бархатистом, радостном смехе женщины не было ничего обидного, в ухо продолжал ласково мурлыкать что-то ободряющее Зевран, а из темноты коридора с беззвучной грацией подкрадывающегося хищника вынырнул Гаррет, и его чуть настороженный взгляд, быстро обежавший помещение и тут же утративший опасную остроту, окончательно успокоил Стража.  
Успокоил – неверное слово.  
В действительно казавшейся довольно просторной каюте большую часть пространства занимала огромная кровать, в целях безопасности прикрученная к полу здоровенными болтами, и свободного места практически не было. Раздеваясь, они то и дело задевали друг друга то коленями, то локтями – Зевран при этом не упускал возможности игриво прижаться к нему бедром или плечом – и в итоге всё равно оказалось, что Изабеллу в шесть рук раздели мужчины, а затем она принялась активно мешать им избавляться от одежды самим. Ловкие руки пиратки оказывались в самых неожиданных местах, заставляя Амелла вздрагивать от испуга и предвкушения, и он вдруг начал путаться в застёжках собственной, уже сползшей с одного плеча мантии. А через секунду на его тщетно дёргавшие предпоследний ремешок пальцы легли широкие кисти Хоука, и отступник, быстро и ловко расстегнув заартачившиеся пряжки, заговорщицки ему подмигнул.  
Дайлен резко выдохнул и, собравшись с духом, развернулся к кровати.  
– Иди к нам, – встретив его взгляд, с лукавой улыбкой промурлыкал Зевран. Изабелла, блистательная в своей хищной, как у кошки, наготе, улыбнулась и томно прогнула спину, прижавшись лопатками к плечу удобно расположившегося на подушках эльфа, и Ворон, огладив её подтянутый бронзовый живот, ласково обхватил изящной ладонью левую грудь: – Смотри, какая красивая. И сегодня она твоя …  
Всё присходило словно в Тени, Амеллу едва удавалось проследить взаимосвязь событий, а потом у него перестало получаться даже это. Он только мельком отмечал, что Изабелла при всей своей силе оказалась совсем другой на ощупь – мягкой, упругой даже там, где под кожей перекатывались крепкие мышцы; что Зевран успел перебраться ему за спину и стал целовать в шею под затылком, дыша запахом его волос и сладко постанывая; что Гаррет по-прежнему выглядит так, словно насильственная метаморфоза переплавила его, будто в доменной печи, оставив лишь не поддающуюся даже безжалостному магическому пламени основу, неприкрытую мощь боевого мага…  
Изабелла сама была словно Тень, сладкая ловушка демона – заворожённый, Дайлен едва заметил, как оказался между её бедер, как изящные руки пиратки оплели его шею, а ноги – талию, как под его губами доверчиво раскрылись её губы, снова утягивая его в омут наслаждения. Магу стало почти страшно, но тут женщина с хриплым стоном вжалась в него всем телом, явно поддаваясь чужому напору, и он, торопливо распахнув глаза, увидел целующего её в шею Гаррета. Отступник уверенным хозяйским жестом огладил грудь извивавшейся Изабеллы и, жестко зафиксировав её бедро, плавно втолкнулся внутрь… Амелл бесстыдно застонал, откинув голову на плечо прижимавшемуся к его спине Ворону: Хоук, распалённый, с пылающими, словно угли лесного пожара, глазами, казался пугающе прекрасным, и чувствовать его так близко, за тонким слоем женской плоти, было почти невыносимо.  
Горячая мужская ладонь сжала его собственное колено и потянула вперёд, заставив притиснуться к пиратке ещё крепче, глубже толкнуться во влажный жар её тела, и ответное движение – почти-совсем-рядом! – против воли вырвалось из горла Стража беспомощным хриплым вскриком. Зажатая между ними Изабелла сладко всхлипывала и мотала головой, крупно вздрагивая от каждого толчка, а Дайлен, вдруг встретившись с Гарретом глазами, подался ему навстречу и поцеловал в губы, с наслаждением поддавшись встречному напору.  
А потом острые зеврановы зубы снова сомкнулись у него на загривке, и Амелла как будто во плоти вытряхнуло в Тень и обратно.  
– А ведь тебе тоже нравится смотреть, – на выдохе рассмеялся маг, через пару мгновений несколько придя в себя. Ворон с тихим, чуть жалобным урчанием тёрся лицом о его плечо и грудь, с силой сжимая коленями его бедро и возбуждённо подрагивая, и Дайлен плавным, лениво-дразнящим движением провёл пальцами вдоль его позвоночника: – Тише, сокровище моё, потерпи немного.  
Он перевернулся на спину, расслабленно вытянувшись на гладких, из совсем незнакомого материала простынях, и Зевран немедленно заполз ему на грудь, обхватил ногами бёдра и потянулся к его рту. Амелл глубоко вздохнул, почти с облегчением пробежавшись ладонями по знакомым изгибам худощавого жилистого тела, огладил подавшуюся навстречу его прикосновению задницу и игриво укусил мазнувший по его губам кончик острого уха. Слухи о Стражах были по меньшей мере отчасти правдивы: уже сейчас он начинал чувствовать, как возвращается утихшее было возбуждение. Ощутивший его реакцию антиванец усмехнулся и вжался в него ещё сильнее, с хриплым умоляющим стоном ответив на требовательный поцелуй.  
– Ты великолепен, мой Страж, – практически беззвучно выдохнул Ворон, когда маг, не вытерпев, привычно подмял его под себя и с хищным урчанием впился в чуткое местечко у него под ухом. Амелл приподнялся на локте и, подхватив его под колено, строго напомнил:  
– У меня есть имя.  
– Дайлен… – задыхаясь, покорно простонал Зевран, и Страж с низким рыком толкнулся вперёд, утверждая своё право на него единственным дозволенным ему способом.  
Распалённый непристойным зрелищем эльф под его напором долго не продержался. Дайлен, снова выбитый из реальности вспышкой непереносимого наслаждения, с трудом втянул воздух в грудь и, приподнявшись на локте, бережно поцеловал любовника в припухшие губы, а потом аккуратно отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы не придавливать пытавшегося отдышаться Ворона собственным весом.  
Отпускать его руку – и когда только вцепиться успел? – Арранай наотрез отказался. Амелл мысленно усмехнулся и, притянув его к себе на колени, обессиленно привалился спиной к боку оказавшегося совсем рядом Гаррета. Маг через силу сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло, и чуть заметно поморщился – в свой способности встать и отправиться на поиски чего-нибудь жаждоутоляющего он не на шутку сомневался.  
Хоук лениво погладил его по плечу и, наклонившись, протянул ему кубок с чем-то тёмно-красным; ухватившийся за него дрожащими руками Дайлен чуть не опрокинул содержимое на себя, и отступник, мягко отстранив ладонь младшего, аккуратно поднёс кубок к его губам. Тёмно-красное оказалось то ли очень слабеньким вином, то ли просто ягодным соком, кисловатым и чуточку терпким, и у мага сразу перестало скрести в глотке. Он тихонько мурлыкнул и благодарно потёрся щекой о гарретово запястье, а потом калачиком свернулся под у него боком, прижавшись виском к горячему мускулистому плечу.  
Гаррет мягко усмехнулся и обнял его за талию, не позволяя сползти с края кровати, и принялся расслабленно поглаживать по животу, наблюдая за вновь оживившейся Изабеллой. Пиратка приподнялась на локте и окинула их взглядом озирающей свои охотничьи владения хищницы, а потом, облизнувшись, дёрнула Зеврана за оказавшуюся к ней ближе всего лодыжку:  
– Эй, Ворон, очухался? Покажи, что ли, каким новым трюкам научился!  
Эльф разомкнул ресницы и, встретившись с ней глазами, вызывающе ухмыльнулся. Наверное, обращённый на него короткий, вопросительный взгляд Дайлену просто померещился, но он на всякий случай улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул. Изабелла ему не соперница, это было абсолютно ясно, и всё же ему на мгновение стало грустно.  
Уловивший его тихий вздох Гаррет успокаивающе погладил его по волосам, и Амелл доверчиво потянулся навстречу немудрёной ласке. Сильная, надёжная рука старшего аккуратно отодвинула его от края кровати, и маг злорадно усмехнулся, заметив, что обнимавший пиратку антиванец откровенно красуется, то и дело безо всякой нужды выгибая поясницу так, чтобы продемонстрировать ему изящество гибкого тренированного тела.  
Расслабившись, Дайлен вытянулся рядом с Хоуком, устроив затылок у него на плече, и принялся с интересом наблюдать за целовавшим Изабеллу в шею Вороном, который то и дело косил на него из-под светлых ресниц, словно проверяя, нравится ли ему представление. Постепенно Амелл и впрямь увлекся, в безостановочном движении двух сильных тел, перекатывавшихся под поблескивавшей от пота кожей мускулов было что-то завораживающее и по-звериному притягательное… От продолжавшей размеренно поглаживать его по животу ладони отступника распространялось коварное, будоражащее тепло, и Страж облизнул снова пересохшие губы и прильнул к нему плотнее, млея от ощущения притаившейся, скрытой мощи. Хоук пошевелился и, потёршись носом о его висок, улыбнулся, и Дайлен, поддавшись внезапному порыву, выгнулся и развернулся к нему, мазнув губами по губам.  
Целоваться с Гарретом оказалось до невозможности приятно. Восхитительный привкус чуть предосудительного совместного хулиганства превращал поцелуй в какой-то маленький заговор, и маг, едва оторвавшись от губ старшего, улыбнулся в ответ на мерцавший в его глазах смех и, покрепче обняв Хоука за шею, поцеловал его снова. Уже через секунду оказалось, что отступник целует его сам, и у разомлевшего от уверенной неторопливой ласки Амелла начали сладко подрагивать колени. Гаррет бережно подхватил его за талию и легко, словно он ничего не весил, усадил себе на бедро, и Дайлен, тихонько застонав, откинулся ему на грудь, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы наблюдая за извивавшейся в умелых руках Ворона Изабеллой.  
Гортанные стоны пиратки отзывались тёмным, туманящим разум жаром где-то глубоко внутри, и маг невольно подался навстречу огладившей его бедро ладони Хоука. Тот нежно промурлыкал ему на ухо что-то неразброчивое и крепко прижал к себе, и подрагивавший в предвкушении Амелл прогнулся в пояснице, доверчиво подставляясь его рукам. Каждое неспешное, ласковое прикосновение заставляло его постанывать от непривычного удовольствия, и окружающий мир снова начал меркнуть, затянутый пеленой захлестывающего его наслаждения.  
А потом он и вовсе раскололся на части, оставив Дайлена ловить рассыпающиеся осколки: странный, мучительно приятный жар где-то глубоко внутри, неожиданную мягкость зажатых в пальцах волос отступника, захлёбывающиеся вскрики Изабеллы, доносящиеся словно с огромного расстояния, что-то тёмное, почти горестное во взгляде внезапно метнувшегося к ним Зеврана… Ворон с неожиданной силой впечатался в его грудь, словно пытаясь вплавиться в кожу, и впился в приоткрытый в стоне рот Стража.   
Это было уже слишком. Почти страшно – и от паники Амелла удерживало лишь то, что Гаррет, надёжный, заботливый Гаррет по-прежнему крепко держал его в объятиях, и маг только беспомощно хныкнул, когда эльф торопливо скользнул вниз, отметив свой путь короткими, почти злыми поцелуями, и с какой-то дикой жадностью принялся ласкать его губами.  
Дайлен ещё успел услышать лукавый смешок оставленной без внимания Изабеллы, а потом всё померкло.  
Они так и заночевали на корабле – сил куда-то идти не было. Ворон привычно свернулся клубочком возле его живота, уткнувшись носом в грудь, и проснувшийся посреди ночи Амелл успокоенно вздохнул и, бережно погладив его между лопаток, уснул снова.  
Новый день начался с рассветом: чудом отыскавший их посыльный эрла Эамона, стыдливо отводивший глаза от роскошного бюста пиратки, разбудил их с первыми лучами солнца и сообщил, что их желают срочно видеть в поместье. Стражу дико хотелось спать, но надежда поскорее покончить с нудным ожиданием не давала ему покоя, и вскоре после этого маленький отряд снова вернулся в резиденцию эрла.  
Ферелденская политика Дайлену не понравилась, но это всё равно было лучше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах и ждать новостей. Весь день он, словно гончий пёс, бегал по Денериму, улаживая дела таких же беспомощных, как и все прочие люди, баннов, и только к вечеру заметил, что тенью следовавший за ним Зевран непривычно молчалив и почти мрачен. На его взгляд эльф каждый раз отвечал своей всегдашней лучезарной улыбкой, но она, вопреки обыкновению, не затрагивала глаз.  
Наконец оказавшись наедине с любовником, Амелл собрался было спросить, в чём же дело, но Арранай, не дав ему сказать ни слова, впился в губы поцелуем и потянул к кровати. И маг немедленно уверился, что что-то и впрямь неладно: всегда уверенный в себе, относившийся к нему с какой-то осторожной нежностью Ворон в этот раз отдавался ему с отчаянной, почти пугающей страстью.  
Осознание настигло Дайлена за миг до оргазма; он успел только склониться к дрожавшему от наслаждения острому уху и торопливо выдохнуть: «Не бойся», но так и не понял, услышал ли его антиванец.  
Отведённая Стражу комната была жарко натоплена, но тяжело дышавший Зевран всё равно вжался в него всем телом и спрятал лицо на груди. Медленно приходивший в себя маг принялся бережно гладить его по напряжённой жилистой спине, и через несколько минут эльф, сглотнув, тихо спросил:  
– Ты его очень любишь, да?  
– Гаррета? – удивлённо переспросил Дайлен и, кожей почувствовав кивок Ворона, с ещё большим недоумением ответил: – Конечно. Он же мой брат.  
– Я не совсем про это, – ещё тише проговорил убийца. Амелл, уже начиная понимать, к чему тот клонит, изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку, и Арранай, не выдержав, преувеличенно невыразительным, напряжённым тоном добавил: – Тебе ведь с ним было хорошо.  
– Да, – блаженно прижмурившись, согласился Страж. – Было здорово. Почти так же весело, как воровать клубнику с Андерсом.  
– У тебя… очень интересные сравнения, – с совершенно неопределимым выражением проговорил Зевран, и Дайлен со вздохом опрокинул его на спину и, наклонившись над ним, посмотрел в глаза:  
– И предельно точные. То, что было у нас с Гарретом – это просто… проказа. Братское хулиганство, которое всегда будет приятно вспомнить, но которое вряд ли когда-нибудь станешь повторять. Ничего общего с тем, что происходит между мной и тобой – за исключением разве что внешних проявлений.  
Взгляд Ворона почему-то показался ему до ужаса беззащитным, и Амелл всё-таки продолжил, борясь со страхом разрушить всё собственной поспешностью:  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я дал происходящему между нами какое-то название – я не могу. Я сам не знаю. Может быть, это даже та самая пресловутая любовь, но разобраться в этом в одиночку, без тебя, мне не удастся.  
Зевран глубоко вздохнул, с явным усилием, словно ему приходилось заставлять себя дышать, и, бережно погладив его по шее, с невыносимой легкостью вывернулся из его рук.  
– Всё это очень сложно, мой Страж, – усевшись на краю кровати, негромко проговорил он. Дайлен потянулся было дотронуться до ссутуленных плеч, но за миг до прикосновения Ворон соскочил на пол нарочито лихим движением и, почти виновато глянув на него из-под ресниц, просительно добавил: – Я… пойду. Мне нужно… тоже как следует подумать…  
– Подумать – это важно, – спокойно, пытаясь уверить в этом скорее самого себя, кивнул Амелл. На лице антиванца мелькнула благодарная улыбка, и через мгновение комната опустела.  
Страж свернулся клубочком и натянул одеяло на голову.  
И когда это он умудрился напрочь всё испортить?..

* «Да отсохнет ваш орган воспроизведения и да пресечётся род ваш» (Google-исп.)


	18. Chapter 18

_Гаррет Хоук_   
Хорошенькая незнакомая эльфиечка, на которую Гаррет наткнулся в коридоре, в ответ на вежливые извинения зыркнула на него так, словно он был тараканом на вверенной её попечению кухне. Забитым денеримским эльфам подобные взгляды были настолько несвойственны, что отступник на мгновение опешил, а потом ухватил девушку за локоть и, торопливо обшарив на предмет всяких смертоубийственных приспособлений, потащил к Зеврану: уточнять, бывают ли среди Воронов женщины. Впрочем, сопротивлялась эльфиечка настолько неумело, что эта мысль покинула Хоука уже через два коридора, однако отказываться от своей идеи он всё-таки не стал. Мало ли…  
Задумчиво таращившийся в окно Арранай подозрения Гаррета полностью подтвердил: как то, что женщины-Вороны существуют, так и то, что вот эта милая дама к ним относиться никак не может, иначе он был бы уже полчаса как мёртв.  
Вопрос о том, что же наглой незнакомке понадобилось в поместье редклиффского эрла, оставался открытым.  
Сам эрл Эамон при виде эльфийки ахнул, схватился за сердце и, чуть не силой вырвав её из рук Хоука, потребовал немедленно извиниться и срочно привести Стража. Хмурый Дайлен пришёл всего через пару минут, критически воззрился на успевшую изрядно перепугаться девушку и, вперив в эрла суровый взгляд, вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Меня зовут Эрлина, Серый Страж, – присев в реверансе, отработанно любезным тоном проговорила гостья. – Я доверенная служанка королевы Аноры. Моя госпожа находится в заточении в поместье эрла Денерима, которое ныне занимает Рендон Хоу, и умоляет вас о помощи.  
– Именно меня? – настороженно осведомился Амелл, мигом избавившись от своей меланхолии. Гаррет украдкой потёр начавший ныть висок: даже малых доз ферелденской политики ему с лихвой хватало для жуткой головной боли.  
– Моя королева надеялась именно на это, – призналась Эрлина. – Насколько нам известно, эрл Хоу намерен убить её и обвинить в этом эрла Эамона, однако если освобождать её явятся солдаты Редклиффа, это может быть расценено как проявление личной вражды, тогда как Серые Стражи считаются нейтральной партией… – Эльфийка запнулась посреди явно заученной наизусть речи и подняла на мага умоляющий взгляд: – Пожалуйста, спасите мою госпожу!  
– О, у нас начинается натуральный орлейский роман, – хмыкнув, прокомментировал Хоук. – Спасённые королевы, спасённые королевства, все ликуют и бросают в воздух чепчики. А герои, гордо подняв головы, уходят в закат.  
– У нас есть ещё Архидемон, – напомнил сосредоточенно хмурившийся Дайлен. – Давайте-ка поподробнее, милая Эрлина. Про эрла Хоу, поместье и прочее.  
«Орлейский роман», как и следовало ожидать, при воплощении в жизнь потерял изрядную часть своего рыцарского блеска. Взять хотя бы то, что с новеньким доспехом из добытой с огромным трудом драконьей кости боевому магу пришлось расстаться сразу; добытые служанкой Аноры наряды слуг на его широкие плечи налезали с трудом и вдобавок кишели какими-то подозрительными насекомыми; а в имение денеримского эрла им в итоге пришлось пробираться через конюшни по колено в навозе.  
– Тоже мне маскировка, – грустно вздохнул Амелл, окинув отступника критическим взглядом. Гаррет независимо фыркнул, но возразить ему было нечего: в не сходящейся на груди ливрее, измазанных лошадиным дерьмом штанах и с Ткачом Заклинаний наперевес он, должно быть, и впрямь выглядел полным идиотом.  
Неудивительно, что внутрь им пришлось пробиваться силой.  
Хоуку при этом пришлось изрядно понервничать. Беспокоило его не столько отстутствие брони, к которой он ещё не успел привыкнуть, у него самого, сколько то, что Дайлен, тоже вынужденный сменить укреплённую полосами кольчужного плетения и металлическими полосами мантию на простенькую лакейскую курточку, оказался совершенно без защиты. Маг, само собой, дисциплинированно пропускал их с Ирвингом и Зевраном вперёд, но в запутанных коридорах имения денеримских эрлов это мало что значило: остававшиеся за спиной запертые двери неожиданно открывались, и из них резво выскакивали отряды встревоженных стражников.  
Однако даже несмотря на ожесточённое сопротивление, до комнаты королевы они добрались подозрительно быстро, и Гаррет немедленно уверился в том, что здесь их ожидает какой-то подвох. И мрачно посмеялся над собственной догадливостью: при попытке открыть дверь в правом углу косяка что-то сверкнуло, и проём заволокло тихо похрустывающей белёсой плёнкой. Полагаться на одну только стражу Рендон Хоу явно не собирался.  
– Маг эрла Хоу хвастался, что это заклятие может снять только он, – несчастным голосом сообщила из-за двери королева. – Этот старик всегда казался мне простым шарлатаном, я надеялась, что это всего лишь блеф…  
– Увы, нет, – рассеянно отозвался Амелл, пальцем прослеживая на поверхности плёнки какие-то одному ему видные узоры, и обеспокоенно нахмурился. Отступник подошёл ближе, но единственным, что ему удавалось уловить, был тихий стон потревоженной Завесы. – Ваш «шарлатан» довольно изворотлив, я про такой щит только один раз читал…  
– Раз силой его не взломать, то пошли искать мага, – хлопнул его по плечу Хоук. Увлекшийся Страж заморгал и удивлённо воззрился на него, и он пояснил: – Если бы всё можно было решить простым перевесом энергии, ты бы сразу сказал. Возможных вариантов не так уж много: прибегнуть к магии крови, уговорить поставившего щит чародея его убрать либо просто убить его. В любом случае нам вначале надо его найти.  
– Верно, – неохотно согласился Дайлен и, резко повернув голову на раздавшийся из-за поворота коридора лязг доспехов, поинтересовался: – Ваше Величество, вы, часом, не в курсе, куда мог направиться автор этого шедевра магической мысли?  
– Он всегда сопровождает эрла Хоу, – деловым тоном проговорила Анора. – Эрл посещал меня около четырёх часов назад и после этого собирался отправиться в темницы. Однако мне неизвестно, сколько времени он провёл там и куда отправился после. Возможно, он до сих пор возится с пленниками, с него станется.  
Страж коротко кивнул, явно забыв о том, что королева не может его увидеть, и Гаррет сказал вслух вместо него:  
– Благодарю, Ваше Величество. Мы постараемся разобраться с этой проблемой как можно быстрее.  
Наверное, ему уже пора было избавляться от привычки тащить у врагов всё, что плохо лежит, и обирать трупы. В конце концов, врагов как таковых в Денериме у них уже не было, только товарищи по несчастью – даже пресловутый Рендон Хоу был, в общем-то, такой же жертвой Мора, как и все остальные. Но устоять перед спрятанным в нише напротив входа в подвалы сундуком Хоук попросту не сумел, покалечил замок небольшим каменным кулаком и сбил его окончательно рукоятью Ткача Заклинаний. Денег там, само собой, не оказалось, зато внутри он обнаружил около полудюжины свёртков из промасленной чёрной кожи, помеченных грифоньим гербом, и тут же решил, что это их – то есть, Дайлена как полномочного представителя Серых Стражей – законное имущество.  
Как выяснилось, пока он возился с сундуком, сам Амелл обнаружил добычу ещё более ценную. Настоящий живой Серый Страж – полуживой, точнее – стоял перед ним, чуть покачиваясь, и с усталой тёплой улыбкой смотрел на сосредоточенно морщившего нос мага.  
– До поместья эрла Эамона добраться сможете? – наконец приняв решение, поинтересовался Дайлен. Воин кивнул, и младший Страж продолжил: – Заберите у Гаррета бумаги – Гаррет, отдай – потом расскажете, что тут за история вообще случилась. Будьте аккуратны, мы наверняка не всю здешнюю стражу перебили…  
Освобождённый пленник почти с благоговением принял из рук Хоука свертки с гербами и, уважительным кивком обозначив поклон, двинулся к выходу, а маг повернулся к кузену и деловито сообщил:  
– Риордан сказал, что Хоу недавно отправился в темницы. Ну как недавно – часа полтора назад, но меньше часов трёх тот в подземельях не задерживается. И делает там что-то крайне нехорошее, судя по крикам.  
– Найдём и прекратим, – покладисто согласился Гаррет.  
Как выяснилось, прекратить требовалось многое. У отступника начинало складываться впечатление, что нынешний денеримский эрл попросту бросал в темницу всех, кто хоть чем-то его помешал: храмовника, вздумавшего призвать к порядку его ручных малефикаров; пару забитых парнишек из эльфинажа и старого ветерана, жившего на попечении местных святых сестёр; сынишку одного из присягнувших покойному хайеверскому тейрну баннов; наследника предыдущего эрла Денерима, который, по правде сказать, оказался редким ублюдком – такому самое место на виселице…  
Судя по виду осматривавшего обследованную часть темницы Дайлена, желание договариваться с Рендоном Хоу миром у него пропало напрочь. Самолично снявший с дыбы перепуганного мальчишку Гаррет был только за: спалить набитое всякими мерзкими устройствами местечко к демоновой матери хотелось страшно.  
Пресловутый маг оказался существом очень нервным – с ним Амелл ещё мог бы попробовать договориться, несмотря на присутствие сыпавшего оскорблениями денеримского эрла, но чародей напал первым, попросту не оставив им выбора. Хоук, с изумлением услышав, как его раздражённый до предела младший кроет несчастного по-антивски, с возмущением глянул на подкрадывавшегося к Рендону Ворона, но тот ответил ему не менее удивлённым взглядом и только пожал плечами. Мог и соврать, конечно.  
Обучали благородных лордов всё-таки очень хорошо. Эрл Хоу был уже немолод, годы спокойной жизни и вино лишили его немалой доли его природной ловкости, и всё равно справиться с ним оказалось едва ли не труднее, чем со всеми его стражниками вместе взятыми. К тому же на шум боя из каморки возле «железной девы» выскочил ещё один маг, сходу начавший швыряться заклинаниями. Целиться толком он то ли не умел, то ли просто не хотел, однажды даже попал в самого эрла – впрочем, амулеты не подвели, Рендон только глухо матюгнулся – но к себе не подпускал тоже. В конце концов Гаррет плюнул на оговоренную тактику и приголубил его хорошим файерболом, который оплавил весь дальний угол темницы и превратил в пепел всё, что там находилось – включая мага.  
– Я знал, что именно этим всё и закончится! – грустно изрёк Дайлен, оглядев учинённый в темнице разгром. Хоук независимо пожал плечами и ударом меча разбил последнее остававшееся невредимым дыбообразное приспособление, а потом с невинным видом уставился на кузена. Тот хмыкнул и насмешливо поинтересовался: – А сжечь?  
– Надо бы, но дыма слишком много будет, – с сожалением проговорил отступник. – Но не волнуйся, этот хлам проще выкинуть, чем восстановить.  
– Ты меня утешил, братик, – пробормотал себе под нос Амелл и, окинув уже ограбленное тело эрла Хоу придирчивым взглядом, развернулся к выходу.  
Один из убитых магов был именно тем, от чьей воли зависел заперший королеву щит: когда они вернулись к комнате, в которой её содержали, белёсая плёнка уже пропала без следа, и Анора была уже полностью готова к побегу. То есть, в случае с правящей королевой это наверняка должно было называться как-то по-другому, более торжественно, но Гаррету не хотелось тратить время на выяснение подобных тонкостей.  
– Познакомиться с Вами – большая честь, Ваше Величество, – с отсутствующим видом проговорил Дайлен, настороженно прислушиваясь к доносившемуся от парадного входа в имение шуму. Крики не получивших плату ремесленников становились всё громче, перемежаясь со звоном оружия, и маленькому отряду Стража явно следовало поторопиться.  
– Держитесь сзади, Ваше Величество, – окинув критическим взглядом лёгкую броню королевы, посоветовал Хоук. Доспех казался достаточно прочным, но рисковать ему не хотелось – удар, который его самого только разозлил бы, невысокую упрямую женщину с жесткими глазами Логэйна Мак-Тира вполне мог убить. Анора скривила губы, но послушно отступила на шаг, пропустив вперёд дружелюбно посапывавшего Ирвинга. Мабари глухо гавкнул, и отступник одобрительно похлопал его по морде.  
Возле самого входа в небольшой зал перед задней дверью шедший впереди Зевран вдруг остановился и, жестом велев им вести себя потише, заглянул внутрь, а затем с обеспокоенным видом повернулся к Стражу.  
– Засада, – без тени сомнения одними губами сказал Амелл, и эльф мрачно кивнул. – Много?  
Ворон беззвучно отодвинулся подальше от дверного проёма и, наклонившись к нему, сообщил:  
– Десятка три. Лучники и несколько типов в балахонах. Маги или прикидываются. Учитывая то, что ведёт их та бронированная баба, которая была тогда с Логэйном – наверное, настоящие.  
– Сэр Коутрен – адъютант моего отца, – понизив голос, сообщила королева. – Она… очень серьёзная дама, но я даже представить не могу, что ей здесь понадобилось. Вряд ли «обеспокоенный моей безопасностью отец» вдруг решил забрать меня из гостеприимного дома своего старинного друга, – ядовито заключила она.  
– Пойдём да спросим, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Дайлен, ты же недавно изучал заклинание магического щита…  
– Давай, – нахмурившись, кивнул его кузен. – Учти, долго не продержу, не успел как следует отработать.  
Отступник кивнул и, вернув меч в ножны, подвинул их так, чтобы рукоять была под рукой. В мирные намерения монны Коутрен он не очень-то верил, но попытаться стоило.  
– Рад приветствовать вас, прекрасная госпожа! – с улыбкой дружелюбного идиота провозгласил Хоук, шагнув в зал. На него тут же оказалось нацелено не меньше полутора десятков стрел, и он невольно сощурился, прикидывая, в какую сторону отскакивать. Выходило, что ни в какую, и если амелловы щиты не выдержат, ему придётся срочно учиться отбивать стрелы мечом.  
– Отступник, – холодно констатировала сэр Коутрен, пропустив мимо ушей льстивое обращение. Не то чтобы Гаррет в самом деле считал её непривлекательной – ему нравились мужчины именно такого типа, высокие и худощавые – но эпитет «прекрасная» всё-таки был откровенным преувеличением. – Именем регента я беру под арест Серого Стража за убийство Рендона Хоу и его людей.  
Хоук коротко хмыкнул и, чуть наклонив голову набок, посмотрел на воительницу. С подобным обвинением спорить было глупо – ещё тёплый труп денеримского эрла, оставшийся в темнице, был слишком убедительным доказательством.  
– А вообще-то это я его убил, – застенчиво улыбнувшись, поделился он. – Меня и арестовывайте.  
Если он выживет, Дайлен его точно удушит. Никакого чтения мыслей с магией крови не требовалось – раздавшееся из-за дверного косяка шипение было до ужаса красноречивым.  
– Вы подчинены Серому Стражу, – на миг запнувшись, упрямо проговорила Коутрен. – Ему и отвечать за поступки своих вассалов.  
– Нет, ну давайте это обсудим, милая леди, – деланно возмутился Гаррет и устремил на женщину обожающий взгляд. Не подействовало – она только хмыкнула и, окинув его взглядом в духе: «Вот посажу тебя в темницу и тогда, быть может, трахну, хотя скорее нет», скомандовала:  
– Взять их!  
– А вот так совсем не пойдёт, драгоценная, – ледяным тоном уведомил Хоук, выхватывая меч.  
В окружавший его магический щит ткнулся десяток стрел, ещё одна свистнула из-за спины и вонзилась в горло самому старшему из магов – как видно, Зевран всё-таки умудрился протащить с собой свой любимый бресилианский лук. Отступник небрежно отмахнулся Ткачом от успевшего подобраться совсем близко солдата, быстрым ударом клинка отрубил руку ещё одному и, торопливо отбросив их взрывом разума, принялся собирать огненную бурю.  
Не успел, просекший, в чём дело, чародей тряханул весь зал локальным землетрясением, чуть не сбив его с ног, а потом на боевого мага накинулись остальные солдаты – кто-то успел оценить их силы и счёл его самым опасным противником.  
– Я польщён, сер Коутрен! – язвительно изрёк Гаррет, ударом рукояти сбив с ног занёсшего над ним булаву воина, и секундой спустя всадил клинок в грудь следующего. На него навалились так, что времени не хватало даже на простенький каменный кулак, даже на вспышку пламени, которые он мог творить на одном дыхании…  
– Назад! – гаркнул Амелл тем самым командным голосом, который прорезался у него каждый раз, когда его начинало по-настоящему злить то, что ему мешают получить желаемое, и Хоук, широким взмахом меча заставив окруживших его бойцов отшатнуться на пару шагов, торопливо отступил. И прямо у него перед носом на солдат Логэйна рухнуло облако смерти.  
Сквозь заполнивший практически весь зал чёрный туман просвистело несколько стрел – нацелены они были так, чтобы не задеть своих же, и увернуться от них не составило труда; в темноте мучительно застонали, с другой стороны сэр Коутрен страшным голосом требовала, чтобы маги что-нибудь с этим сделали, но услышавший отзвук её слов Дайлен только высокомерно фыркнул и добавил к облаку какую-то порчу массового поражения. Стоны начали стихать, и Гаррет, отдышавшись, всё-таки поставил огненную бурю. Тщательно отцентровав её так, чтобы накрыть тех бойцов, которые столпились возле противоположного края дайленова заклятия. Снова раздались крики боли, и из рассеивающейся тёмной дымки вылетело несколько слабеньких волшебных стрел.  
Вообще-то он сам был виноват. Нечего было таращиться на эти несчастные детские заклинания так, словно это было солнце, решившее взойти на западе – подумаешь, была у кого-то хорошо зачарованная от огня мантия, ничего невозможного. Один из сверкающих лучей ударил его в грудь чуть повыше сердца; не защищённую ни мантией, ни амулетами кожу ошпарило, словно кипятком, и жжение пошло вглубь, скручивая мышцы мучительной судорогой.  
Хоук зарычал и, вскинув меч, рубанул им воздух; с лезвия плеснуло жарким до белизны пламенем, дотянувшимся до противоположной стены, а затем две огненные волны покатились в стороны, превращая мёртвые и ещё не очень тела в пепел…  
– Ну что ты как маленький, Гаррет, – строго сказал Дайлен, старательно скрывая беспокойство во взгляде. – Всего-то маленький ожог, Винн тебя занудит. Хватит так злиться, нам тут ещё выйти надо, а у туфель Её Величества подошвы тонкие, она обожжётся.  
Отступник, сморгнув, потёр глаза. Через несколько мгновений зрение прояснилось, и оказалось, что пол в задней прихожей, или как там назывался этот зал, и впрямь раскалён докрасна. Анора, однако, не выказывала ни малейшего нетерпения и вообще осматривала поле боя с неприкрытым удовлетворением.  
– Сэр Коутрен была достойной женщиной, – заметив несколько озадаченные взгляды магов, пояснила она. – Однако она была безгранично предана моему отцу и помогала ему во всех начинаниях… Даже в тех, которые сама считала не вполне благоразумными. Быть может, без её поддержки он и не зашёл бы так далеко. Я искренне скорблю о его верной соратнице, однако не стану отрицать того, что её гибель пойдёт на пользу нам и, в дальнейшей перспективе, всему Ферелдену.  
Амелл хмуро кивнул, и Хоук, осторожно пошевелив левым плечом, вложил Ткача в ножны и повернулся к королеве:  
– Госпожа, вы позволите?..  
Анора, настороженно сдвинув брови, кивнула, и он осторожно подхватил её на руки и двинулся к выходу. Благородная дама даже в броне показалась боевому магу лёгкой, как птичка, и его вдруг накрыло странной тоской. Захотелось, чтобы лежащая у него на плече голова отблескивала розовым золотом, а не льняной желтизной, чтобы взблескивавшие под ресницами глаза сияли тёмным янтарём, а не ледяной мак-тировской сталью…  
Глупости всякие, в общем.  
– Простите, если мой поступок показался вам… недостаточно соответствующим этикету, – аккуратно поставив королеву на землю, на всякий случай проговорил Гаррет.   
До имения эрла Эамона, вопреки опасениям Дайлена, они добрались без происшествий. Ну как сказать – пару раз отправленный на разведку Зевран возвращался с окровавленными кинжалами и улыбочкой сытого хищника, но этим всё и заканчивалось.  
Правитель Редклиффа встретил Анору, как давно потерянную и чудом обретенную дочь; королева при виде столь пылкой радости чуть заметно поморщилась, но уже через мгновение взяла себя в руки и ответила на привествия гостеприимного хозяина со всей подобающей любезностью. Казалось, в крепости союзника она чувствовала себя куда менее уютно, чем на кишащих всяким сбродом денеримских улицах, и, по правде сказать, Хоук вполне её понимал.  
При всём своём радушии Эамон оказался либо жесток, либо несообразителен: вместо того, чтобы предложить уставшей, измученной заключением и тревогой женщине возможность отдохнуть и прийти в себя, он сразу потащил их в свой кабинет и завёл разговор о политике. К чести Аноры следовало отметить, что она мигом собралась и коротко, деловито обрисовала обстановку в городе: беспорядки, вызванные поражением при Остагаре и по большей части уже подавленные; рост цен, причиной которого послужили тревожные слухи и недостаток продовольствия; волнения в эльфинаже, который закрыли под предлогом карантина…  
– Их причина остаётся для меня загадкой, – покачав головой, призналась королева. – В армии эльфов почти не было, так что скорбь о гибели товарищей вряд ли могла привести к такому… Значит, отец и эрл Хоу дали им какой-то другой повод. Если нам удастся выяснить, в чём дело и предоставить Собранию Земель проверенные факты, у нас появится существенное преимущество…  
Дайлен задумчиво кивнул и уже повернулся к двери, явно считая беседу оконченной, но тут Эамон откашлялся и нерешительно произнёс:  
– Помимо доказательств того, что тейрн Логэйн не соответствует ныне занимаемой им должности, нам потребуется ещё и достойный претендент на трон.  
– Так у нас вроде уже есть королева, вам мало, что ли? – неподдельно удивился Гаррет, и Страж согласно кивнул.  
– При всём моём уважении, госпожа Анора… всего лишь вдова короля из рода Тейринов, – уклончиво проговорил эрл. Встречаться взглядом с Амеллом ему явно не хотелось, но он упрямо продолжил: – Кроме того, она дочь запятнавшего свою репутацию тейрна, а это не слишком хорошая рекомендация.  
– Найдите лучшую кандидатуру, – скрестив руки на груди, парировала Анора. – Кто, по-вашему, последние пять лет управлял страной? Кайлан? – Она покачала головой и повернулась к магу: – Как вы и говорили, Страж – у нас общая цель, и я надеялась, что мы сможем объединить силы. Сейчас вопрос не в том, кто будет править Ферелденом, а в том, как уберечь страну от Мора. Я надеюсь, что вы примете мудрое решение.  
Дайлен мрачно хмыкнул и устало покачал головой, и Гаррет с трудом сдержал порыв обнять его за плечи и погладить по встрёпанной макушке. Кажется, его начинали не на шутку раздражать понятие «репутация» и манера некоторых личностей валить все проблемы на его маленького кузена…  
– До Собрания Земель осталось три дня, – наконец проговорил Амелл. – Нам не следует терять время зря, однако мы вполне можем позволить себе несколько часов отдыха. Думаю, он вам жизненно необходим, моя госпожа.  
– Вы правы, Страж, – чуть слышно вздохнув, церемонно склонила голову Анора. – Мне пора удалиться в мои покои. Когда у Вас найдётся свободная минута, посетите меня – мне хотелось бы поговорить с Вами с глазу на глаз.  
Королева, сопровождаемая своей верной служанкой, которую, судя по всему, только присутствие посторонних мужчин удерживало от ахов и охов в духе «бедная моя госпожа, срочно ужинать и в постель!», с достоинством покинула кабинет эрла. Эамон, едва дождавшись, когда за ней закроется дверь, открыл рот, но Дайлен его опередил.  
– Сейчас вы расскажете какую-нибудь маленькую милую историю, – скучным тоном сообщил он. – Вроде того, как вы присутствовали при первой встрече королевы с её будущим супругом, или ещё чего-нибудь не менее очаровательного. Потом спросите, уверен ли я в том, что ей можно доверять и в самом ли деле мы с ней считаем «общей целью» одни и те же вещи. Может быть, ещё добавите пару слов про «кровь предателя» или ещё что-то условно-оскорбительное. – Маг смерил изумлённого старика скептическим взором и закончил: – Общее содержание вступительной части я обрисовал, перейдём сразу к главному: на кой демон вам Алистер на троне?  
– Нынешнего геморроя мало, видимо, – пробормотал себе под нос Хоук. Кузен, судя по на мгновение сощурившимся в усмешке глазам, услышал, а эрл Эамон – нет. Либо счёл необходимым проигнорировать неуместную реплику обнаглевшего отступника.  
– Мы столько лет сражались с орлесианцами не для того, чтобы за одно поколение лишиться королевского рода, тем более когда у нас есть признанный сын короля, – со вздохом проговорил Эамон. – Возможно, вы не вполне понимаете это, но Тейрины всегда были знаменем Ферелдена, символом и залогом стабильности… Госпожа Анора хорошо управляла землями Кайлана, но в ней нет ни капли королевской крови.  
– Королеву любят в народе, – пожал плечами Зевран, отвечая на вопросительно выгнутую бровь Амелла. – Ликование по поводу возвращения на трон очередного Тейрина продлится недолго, люди быстро сообразят, что из него получится разве что символ.  
– О да, говорите, говорите обо мне! – проворчал молча забившийся в угол Алистер. – Словно меня здесь нет. А я постою тут за шкафом. И уши заткну.  
– В Денериме распространились слухи о бастарде Мэрика, – деловито продолжил Ворон. – И уже сейчас люди нередко говорят о том, что лучше уж знакомая добрая королева, чем неизвестно кто неизвестно откуда. Лелиана повертелась возле церкви: даже священницы считают, что в годину посланных Создателем испытаний следует довериться зарекомендовавшей себя как умелый правитель женщине.  
– Связь Церкви с государством… – начал Эамон, но под строгим взглядом Амелла осёкся и только неразборчиво буркнул что-то о традиционной поддержке действующей власти.  
– Да пожените вы их и дело с концом, – пожал плечами Хоук. – Будет вам и умелый правитель, и Тейрин на троне. Улыбаться по-королевски Алистера научим, а с остальным госпожа Анора и сама управится.  
– Что?! – возопил воин, выдавая то, что уши он всё-таки не заткнул.  
– А разве не по любви жениться тоже можно? – с сомнением переспросил Дайлен. – Неправильно это как-то.  
– Обычно так и бывает, – неохотно признал отступник. – С любовью редко кому везёт, на самом деле. У благородных это вообще практически правило – женитьба чаще всего просто политический союз, а всё остальное – уважение, дружба между супругами, иногда даже любовь появляется – это уже потом. Маму вот хотели за какого-то графа де Копьи выдать, но она сбежала вовремя.  
– Такой ход решил бы множество проблем, – скривившись, проговорил Эамон. – И стал бы в глазах Собрания самым веским доводом в пользу отстранения Логэйна от власти… Однако как вы намерены этого добиться? Его Высочество, насколько я понял, против, да и гордость госпожи Аноры помешает ей ответить согласием перед лицом столь откровенного… отторжения.  
– Её Величество показалась мне вполне разумной женщиной, – задумчиво сощурясь, пожал плечами Амелл. – Алистера я тоже попробую уговорить.  
– Да я вообще понятия не имею, как быть королём! – воскликнул второй Страж и с надеждой воззрился на мага: – Может, если Анора выступит против Логэйна, пусть корона остаётся у неё?  
– Вы оба неправы! – снова приободрившись, торжественно начал эрл. – Пара месяцев на троне – и Алистер станет прекрасным королём! Он…  
Большую часть пафосной речи редклиффского владетеля украдкой прислонившийся к стене Гаррет беззастенчиво пропустил мимо ушей. Уловил только что-то про «возглавить войска в битве», «постоять за справедливость» и «свет Создателя» – его, и без того измотанного боями и перерасходом маны, попросту убаюкали знакомые обороты, до боли похожие на привычный шепоток жаждавших его силы демонов. Алистер, впрочем, проникся: на неспособной на притворство физиономии несостоявшегося храмовника вспыхнула робкая надежда и нестойкая пока вера в собственные силы.  
– Замечательно, – скептически заключил Дайлен. – Проблема только в том, что пары месяцев у нас нет. Я понимаю ваши доводы, однако компромиссный вариант всё равно кажется мне более предпочтительным.  
– Полагаю, у нас ещё много дел, – оттолкнувшись от стены, решительно проговорил Хоук и, проигнорировав безмолвное возмущение Эамона, подтолкнул младшего к выходу.  
– Надо будет дать тебе какой-нибудь пафосный титул, – бледно усмехнулся тот, оказавшись за дверью. – Гаррет Спаситель. Или Гаррет Избавитель. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что благородный эрл просто пытается добиться моей смерти от передозировки идеалистского пафоса.  
– Титул твоего старшего брата меня более чем устраивает, – фыркнул отступник. – Иди поспи, тебе потом ещё королеву замуж выдавать.  
– Ну вот надо было тебе всё портить? – буркнул маг, но всё-таки послушно направился к своей комнате.  
Наутро Хоук узнал много нового об особом языке ферелденских аристократов. Например, «когда у Вас найдётся свободная минута» означало: когда Эрлина воздвигнется на пороге дайленовой спальни и вперит в него требовательный взгляд; а «С глазу на глаз» переводилось как «в присутствии моей служанки и, так и быть, вашего брата». Короче говоря, гарретова попытка хоть на сутки спасти младшего от политики окончилась сокрушительным поражением.  
Дайлен, впрочем, отнёсся к происходящему с философским смирением: с его точки зрения, иметь дело с Анорой было куда легче и приятнее, чем с эрлом Эамоном. Она хотя бы не стенала о прошедших временах и не мучила его альтернативной логикой своих умозаключений. Гаррет чуть было не предложил младшему посвататься к королеве самому, коли он нашёл в ней родственную душу, но вовремя сообразил, что шутка получится не слишком уместная.  
Хотя исполнять своё обещание вырвать одному ушастому сердце, кажется, было ещё рано.  
– Ну, давайте устраивать заговор, – усевшись в кресло напротив Аноры, предложил Страж. Хоук прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать и за происходящим в комнате, и за коридором, и чуть слышно хмыкнул при виде лёгкого шока на лице женщины. Амелл тихонько вздохнул и пояснил: – Наш с вами заговор против эрла Эамона. Вам же явно не нравится идея отдавать страну в неизвестно чьи руки, так что вы собирались просить меня о том, чтобы на Собрании Земель я поддержал именно вас. Ну и, соответственно, предложить взамен свой голос. – Маг укоризненно посмотрел на выразительно выгнувшую бровь королеву и добавил: – Я не малефикар, честное слово.  
– Вы всегда так... напористо действуете, Страж? – несколько напряжённо рассмеялась Анора.  
– Только в последнее время, – невозмутимо признался Дайлен. – Очень меня всё это достало. Вместо того, чтобы делать своё дело – уничтожать порождений тьмы и, как выражается мой кузен, бить морду Архидемону – я вынужден носиться по всему Ферелдену, уговаривая всяких… обывателей хоть немножко поучаствовать в собственном спасении. Хорошо хоть они мне при этом не особо мешают, когда мешают – я вообще звереть начинаю.  
– А вообще вы человек тихий, мирный и больше всего любите книги, – хмыкнула королева. Глубоко вздохнула, несколько мгновений смотрела в окно, словно пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и затем снова повернулась к собеседнику, надев любезную улыбку: – Могу ли я расценивать ваши слова как намерение поддержать меня в случае возникновения разногласий из-за трона?  
– Вначале расскажите мне, что вы намерены делать, моя госпожа, – холодно улыбнулся в ответ Амелл. – Я не собираюсь влезать в ваше политическое болото вслепую.  
Анора медленно кивнула и, выпрямившись в кресле, деловито начала:  
– Прежде всего, у меня не осталось сомнений в необходимости отстранить моего отца от власти. Не сомневаюсь, что изначально он действовал, руководствуясь исключительно благими намерениями, однако его поступки привели к прямо противоположному результату. – Взгляд королевы на мгновение дрогнул, но она уверенно продолжила: – Его безумие стало очевидно. Что бы ни было его причиной, нельзя позволять человеку, потерявшему способность к здравому суждению, оставаться во главе государства.  
– … однако вам не хотелось бы потерять отца, а мне – талантливого полководца, – заметив его колебания, продолжил Страж. Гаррет шуганул подобравшегося слишком близко к дверям комнаты уборщика и снова обратился в слух. – Тогда как Собрание Земель, выслушав наши доводы, наверняка потребует его казни.  
– Что хуже, этого потребует не только Собрание, но и ваш… собрат по Ордену, – хмуро добавила женщина. – Он достаточно ясно высказал своё мнение по поводу «заслуженной участи» моего отца. Я не собираюсь отрицать, что многие его поступки были неблаговидны и в конечном итоге пошли не на пользу Ферелдену, однако… он всё же остаётся моим отцом. Если Алистера представят Собранию как претендента на трон, как последнего Тейрина – его слово может оказаться решающим. К сожалению, пока я не вижу достойного выхода из этой ситуации. Я не имею права просить за его жизнь, поскольку королева обязана быть беспристрастна в своём правосудии, а вас в той же ситуации могут заподозрить в сговоре с тейрном Мак-Тиром, что заметно ослабит ваши позиции…  
– Я вижу, – с удивлением заметив, что его кузен тоже посмурнел и глубоко задумался, подал голос Хоук, изначально не собиравшийся вмешиваться в разговор. Дайлен поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него, и отступник пояснил: – Ты опять забыл, да? Право Призыва. Я поговорил с Риорданом – тайна ритуала Посвящения ему известна, всё необходимое для его проведения также имеется в наличии, так что это будет уже не блеф. Какое бы решение ни приняло Собрание Земель, ты сможешь его забрать.  
– Это можно будет представить как возможность искупить совершённые ошибки. – Обдумав его слова, Анора чуть заметно улыбнулась и кивнула. – Я умоляю вас об этой милости, Страж. По меньшей мере, мой отец сможет умереть как воин, а не окажется на эшафоте по обвинению в предательстве.  
– Должен вас предупредить, что… обряд Посвящения может оказаться ничем не лучше казни, – покачал головой Амелл, – так что в этом случае гарантировать вашему отцу жизнь я не могу. Это тайна Ордена вообще-то, но вы ведь не проболтаетесь, правда? – Маг подождал, пока королева не кивнула снова, и продолжил: – Давайте обойдёмся без молений и прочего. Заключим сделку, как взрослые люди: я поддерживаю вас как претендентку на трон, и вы поддерживаете моё обращение за помощью к Собранию как представителя Ордена; я обещаю сохранить жизнь вашему отцу, насколько это от меня зависит – против законов природы я, уж простите, ничего сделать не сумею, но в любом случае тейрн Логэйн будет считаться павшим в бою – а вы снимаете обвинение в дезертирстве с Карвера Хоука. Вы согласны?  
– Боюсь, это имя мне неизвестно, – настороженно сдвинула брови Анора. И, чуть приподняв уголки губ в знак того, что шутит, осведомилась: – Надеюсь, потом не выяснится, что я отпустила на свободу безумного убийцу?  
– В мою голову, бывало, закрадывались мысли о том, что мой младший брат сумасшедший, –   
философски проговорил Гаррет. – Но доказательств этому я так и не нашёл. Да и вообще он существо на редкость безобидное, даже в кабацких драках его укладывали одним из первых…  
– Короче говоря, это просто обмен родственниками, – смущённо улыбнувшись, объяснил Дайлен. – Вам – вашего отца и его по мере возможности не запятнанную репутацию, мне – моего второго кузена без висящих у него на хвосте охотников за вознаграждением. По-моему, справедливо.  
– Вполне, – усмехнулась королева. – Пусть будет сделка. – Она помолчала с полминуты и добавила: – С вами приятно иметь дело, Страж.  
Хоук выразительно кашлянул, и маг, чуть заметно поморщившись, махнул рукой, словно отказываясь от комплимента:  
– Вы, наверное, сейчас измените своё мнение. – Он немного помялся и почти виновато спросил: – Ваше Величество, а вам точно король из рода Тейринов не нужен? В смысле, замуж.  
Идея, как и следовало ожидать, Анору не вдохновила. Но отрицать преимущества подобного решения женщина всё же не стала, и проблема осталась только одна – уговорить самого Алистера.  
– Только не сейчас, – обменявшись с кузеном полным ужаса взглядом, решил Дайлен. – Вначале разберёмся в эльфинаже.  
Разумеется, всё пошло не по плану. Винн, которую Амелл взял с собой из-за слухов об эпидемии, вместо лекции о симптомах чумы и способах борьбы с ней принялась рассуждать о долге Серого Стража и о том, что нечего магу лезть в политику, а то так и до Тевинтера недалеко. Зеврану, казалось, совсем изменило его обычное добродушие, и на завуалированные обвинения в совращении невинного мальчика он отвечал ядовито и резко, но, вопреки ожиданиям Гаррета, даже не пробовал позлить целительницу попытками облапать оного «мальчика» прямо на ходу. Сам Дайлен только мрачно сопел и коротко огрызался, когда пожилая магесса пыталась сказать что-то нелицеприятное о его драгоценном эльфе, и всё время ускорял шаг, явно торопясь занять Винн той самой чумой, чтобы она наконец замолчала.  
Вот и влетели они в засаду на полном ходу.  
Хоук уже потянулся к мечу, выискивая взглядом предводителя обнаглевшей шайки, но мигом взявший себя в руки Амелл коротким жестом велел ему подождать. Отступник фыркнул, огляделся ещё раз – лучники, заразы, растянулись так, что одной бурей их накрыть не получилось бы, вот вам и удобная возможность проверить драконью кость в деле – и подчинился, заложив руки за спину. А потом шагнул в сторону, заслоняя собой Винн – магесса, должно быть, сочла это проявлением рыцарства, но ему просто хотелось понадёжней скрыть свои манипуляции от возможных наблюдателей. Собрать бурю вслепую и без того было достаточно сложно, а уж если кто-то заметит вспыхивающие над его кулаками язычки пламени, то грош цена всем его попыткам действовать незаметно.  
– А, вот и непобедимый Серый Страж, – насмешливо протянул наконец вышедший вперёд смуглый тип. Акцент у него был довольно узнаваемый, и Гаррет даже не удивился, когда он отвесил Амеллу шутовской поклон и торжественно провозгласил: – И вновь Антиванские Вороны передают тебе своё почтение.  
– Давай покороче, парень, – раздражённо оборвал его Дайлен. – У меня нет времени на твоё представление. Либо ты переходишь на мою сторону, либо остаёшься тут на поживу воронам. Обычным ферелденским воронам, которые падаль жрут, я имею в виду.  
– Как ты суров, Страж, – ухмыльнулся нисколько не впечатлённый убийца. – Увы, не могу принять твоё щедрое предложение – правила Гильдии, знаешь ли… Кстати, а где Зевран? Не вижу его рядом с тобой…  
– Ослеп, что ли, Тальесин? – резко осведомился эльф. – Прямо перед тобой стою, между прочим! – Антиванцы обменялись жесткими взглядами, и Арранай поинтересовался: – Тебя прислали или сам вызвался?  
– Сам, конечно, – улыбнулся Тальесин, рассматривавший его с каким-то хищным весельем. – Услышал, что великий Зевран подался в бродяги и решил посмотреть на это своими глазами. Как, не заскучал тут без меня?  
Заготовка огненной бури с какой-то котёночьей цепкостью прилепилась к словно специально для этого созданному колечку на гарде Ткача Заклинаний, и Гаррет несколько расслабился. По крайней мере один неприятный сюрприз для убийц у него теперь был.  
– Зевран, ты можешь вернуться со мной, – мурлыкающим голосом продолжал антиванец, неосмотрительно выпустив из поля зрения хранившего недоброе молчание Амелла. Отступник покосился на кузена: руки его были точно таким же жестом заложены за спину, на одной темнел комок какого-то неопределимого пока, но наверняка весьма пакостного заклятия, а кисть другой, словно в ответ на его взгляд, плавно качнулась вверх-вниз, раскрыв пальцы когтистым веером – «атакуй, я прикрою». – Я знаю, почему ты так поступил, и не виню тебя. Ещё не поздно вернуться. Пойдём со мной, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. В конце концов, все мы совершаем ошибки.  
Хоук поражённо хмыкнул. Вообще-то насчёт «Вернись, я всё прощу» он тогда шутил, да и Арранай хохотал над его предположением с такой неподдельной искренностью, что он действительно поверил в абсурдность подобной ситуации…  
Вот он, абсурд во плоти. Плюс десяток лучников.  
– Зеврану больше не нужны Вороны, – ровным тоном проговорил Страж, глядя куда-то поверх головы Тальесина. Гаррет даже ощутил нечто вроде сочувствия к незадачливому убийце: тот уже выкопал себе такую яму, что хватило бы для всего его отряда. И ещё для одного белобрысого эльфа, если Хоук в нём ошибся…  
– Тебе следовало остаться в Антиве, Тальесин, – избегая смотреть на Амелла, покачал головой Зевран. На мгновение переплёл побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, погладил подушечками сползший к кисти верёвочный браслетик и, высокомерно вздёрнув подбородок, продолжил: – Ti, el hijo de la pindonga barata y el chacal, contagiado con la inmundicia*…  
Говорил эльф долго. Языка солнечной Антивы отступник не понимал, да ему и не требовалось: интонации Арраная были более чем выразительны, а вскоре он, увлекшись, принялся бурно жестикулировать. Улавливавший, судя по всему, смысл отдельных слов или выражений Дайлен медленно и неотвратимо заливался стыдливым румянцем, а понимавший абсолютно всё, включая особенно изысканные выражения и метафоры, Тальесин и вовсе побагровел и приобрел вид человека, близкого к апоплексическому удару. Гаррет взглянул на него с вновь вспыхнувшим интересом и, подвесив ещё одну собранную за время зевранова монолога бурю на специально впаянную в левую перчатку руну, зажёг между пальцев слабенькую молнию.  
Зевран наконец выдохся, с удовлетворением оглядел ошалело лупавших глазами Воронов и, подумав, добавил:  
– И член у тебя маленький.  
Кто-то слева сорвался на нервное хихиканье, а у Тальесина от ярости начали лопаться глазные сосуды. На Хоука внимания уже никто не обращал, и он, тщательно прицелившись, пустил крохотную – и в самом деле, разве что мышь убить – молнию в грудь взбешённого до предела антиванца.  
Тальесина тряхануло судорогой, он что-то глухо булькнул и мешком рухнул на землю.  
– Мёртв, – после секундной задержки склонившись к предводителю, изумлённо констатировал один из убийц.  
– Ну что? – встретившись взглядом с Дайленом, независимо пожал плечами Гаррет. – Просто хотел проверить одну гипотезу.  
– Вообще-то я его сам убить хотел, – возмутился Зевран, но, посмотрев на мигом оживившегося Амелла, махнул рукой: – Ну вас, маги. Наука прежде всего, я уже понял.  
– Вы напрасно взялись изобретать колесо, молодой человек, – укоризненно проговорила Винн. – В любом учебнике по целительству начальных уровней…  
– Посильнее ничего колдануть не мог? – пренебрежительно фыркнул ещё один антиванец – судя по наглости и хорошей броне, заместитель Тальесина. – Сейчас мы тебе, manito**, покажем, как дела надо делать…  
– Глупцу – глупая смерть, – философски изрёк Хоук, активируя первую огненную бурю. Секундой спустя – полезная всё-таки вещь, тевинтерские трактаты по теории магии… – бок о бок с ней загудела вторая, и обнажившему кинжалы эльфу оставалось только добивать выпадавшие за их пределы обгорелые полутрупы.  
– А что за гипотеза-то была? – полюбопытствовал Страж, когда они уже собрали всё более-менее ценное и, оставив за спиной покрытый жирным пеплом дворик, двинулись дальше.  
– У него и так сердце на пределе работало, – объяснил отступник. – Напряжение, эмоции, да ещё и собственные подчинённые ржут украдкой. Надо было только чуть-чуть подтолкнуть – крохотный разряд, и сердце сделало «Хлюп!» – Он резко сжал кулак и, выдержав паузу, развел руками: – И вот он, трупик. И маны на это в итоге ушло всего ничего, обычная молния в двадцать раз больше жрёт…  
– Непрактично, – подумав, покачал головой Дайлен. – Времени много потребовалось, да и для нагнетания напряжения каждый раз придётся применять индивидуальные методы. – Младший подумал ещё и злорадно ухмыльнулся: – Но зато как красиво выглядело!  
Вопреки слухам, никакой эпидемии в эльфинаже не оказалось. Зато там кишмя кишели тевинтерцы, и шитая белыми нитками история о добрых целителях из страны победившей магократии рассыпалась после первого же разговора с этими самыми «благодетелями». Гаррет запомнил на будущее, что даже самого сильного и коварного мага крови может запросто уложить обозлённая эльфийка с цветочным горшком, и решил никогда не выпускать из поля зрения встревоженных матерей, обиженных жён и нервных невест. Голова целее будет.  
Соваться вслед за Стражем в узкие переулки эльфинажа жители, столпившиеся возле возвышавшегося на главной площади венадаля, уже не рискнули: доспехов, даже плохоньких, ни у кого из них не было, и один-единственный лучник, засевший в удобном месте, мог бы за минуту перебить половину здоровых мужчин квартала. Как выяснилось, мудро поступили – за вторым же поворотом Дайлен влетел в ещё один отряд работорговцев, и вскоре решившие присвоить себе Зеврана тевинтерцы легли на землю иссохшими трупами.  
После третьего отряда Хоук решил, что всё это начинает не по-хорошему напоминать какой-нибудь глупый роман. Потому что только в очень глупых романах главный злодей забивается в самую глухую нору и сидит там в темноте среди клеток с воняющими измученными рабами.  
Сидеть в темноте магистр Каладриус явно не собирался: занятый им амбар был залит светом и благоухал неестественной пронзительной свежестью, сквозь которую пробивался отчётливый запах влажного железа. Измученные рабы, впрочем, были в наличии: отступник, мельком оглядев забившихся в дальние углы своих клеток эльфов, с удивлением заметил в одной из них белобрысого Сориса, которого они только вчера вытащили из темницы эрла Хоу.  
Человеком магистр оказался интеллигентым, но жадным и недогадливым. С полчаса Амелл с Каладриусом культурно беседовали о специфике активных диагностических заклинаний и уровнях магической проводимости, а потом подобревший тевинтерец предложил Дайлену повысить уровень жизненных сил за счёт наловленных тут же в эльфинаже опытных образцов. Вот тут-то всё и пошло наперекосяк: послушно согласиться с требованием отпустить захваченных рабов и отдать свой экземпляр заключённого с Логэйном договора Каладриус не догадался, а возмущаться в его положении было попросту глупо.  
Доспех из драконьей кости оказался замечательной вещью: охранявшие тевинтерского магистра арбалетчики, впечатлившись хоуковой статью, первой целью избрали именно его, и если бы не броня, Гаррету пришлось бы худо. Даже Винн не сумела бы выковырять из него полтора десятка болтов без каких-нибудь нехороших последствий для его злосчастного организма.  
Искомые документы по традиции взяли с трупа; Дайлен ностальгически вздохнул о том, что как раз такого покроя мантии очень любил его бедный Андерс, а затем у него на шее повисла визжащая от восторга рыжая эльфийка и принялась тараторить что-то о спасённом отце и вечной благодарности. Прихромавший следом за ней пожилой мужчина строго напомнил ей о приличиях и, отцепив дочь от опешившего мага, церемонно пообещал ему поддержку эльфинажа во всех начинаниях Ордена. Хоук заподозрил, что намерение призвать рыжую – Шианни – в Стражи было бы воспринято с особой радостью, но попросить об этом прямо старейшина так и не решился.

* «Ты, сын дешёвой шлюхи и заражённого скверной шакала…» (Google-исп.)  
**"братец" (Google-исп)


	19. Chapter 19

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Окрылённый надеждой Дайлен едва заметил, как они добрались до поместья эрла Эамона – все его мысли занимала улыбка Зеврана, злая, хищная, словно у охраняющего свою территорию кота, и то, с каким пылом тот кинулся защищать его перед этим… как его… Тальесином. Больше всего на свете магу хотелось подхватить эльфа на руки и, утащив в какое-нибудь укромное местечко, зацеловать до обморока…  
Реальность жестока. Едва он переступил порог, как на него накинулись с расспросами Эамон и королева, потом из своей комнаты выполз несколько оправившийся после заключения Риордан и принялся делиться жизненно важными для каждого молодого Стража сведениями, а затем Гаррет напомнил, что им нужно уговорить Алистера на династический брак… Где-то между Анорой и Риорданом Ворон сочувственно погладил мага по плечу и выскользнул прочь, заверив, что не собирается покушаться на тайны Ордена и вообще намеревался поискать для него ещё какие-нибудь сведения о Карвере.  
Надо было только дожить до вечера. После заката утихал даже интриганский пыл Эамона, и Арранай наверняка придёт к нему, они поговорят, и всё будет хорошо. И можно будет снова обнимать его, целовать чуткие острые ушки и не бояться, что юркий эльф выскользнет из рук, словно напуганная ящерка.  
Зевран не пришёл. Амелл полночи просидел как на иголках, вскидываясь на каждый шорох, потом приоткрыл дверь своей комнаты, чтобы в щелочку падал свет лампы, показывая, что он ещё не спит, два часа читал один абзац в трактате по магии силы, не понимая ни слова… Даже сходил к комнате эльфа, подглядел в замочную скважину: Ворон уже вернулся и как раз снимал доспех, аккуратно складывая его в стоявший возле изножья кровати сундук.  
Когда небо начало светлеть на востоке, Дайлен всё-таки сдался. Швырнул ни в чём не повинный трактат в угол и рухнул в кровать, кусая губы, чтобы не расплакаться. И с чего он вообще взял, что антиванец уже разобрался в себе? С чего он взял, что, разобравшись, тот непременно к нему вернётся?..  
Тоже мне, сокровище – малолетний маг из Круга, да ещё со скверной в крови…  
Попытка заснуть – до рассвета оставалось всего часа полтора, и даже выносливость Стражей не помогла бы Амеллу продержаться без хоть какого-то отдыха ещё сутки – тоже окончилась неудачей. Дайлен проваливался в сон на несколько минут, плевал в рожу очередному демону желания, вздумавшему прикинуться смуглым антиванским эльфом, и просыпался от невыносимого раздражения. К утру он и сам был зол, как демон, и на попытавшегося отказаться от уже практически заключённой помолвки Алистера рявкнул так, что будущий ферелденский король заметно сбледнул с лица и поторопился исчезнуть.  
При этом быть последовательным и сердиться на первопричину всех его мучений, то бишь самого Ворона, у Амелла никак не получалось. Только было грустно и в голову против воли лезли надоевшие ещё в детстве проповеди о том, что маг должен знать своё место.  
А может, Зевран просто не сумел простить того, что ему не хватило мудрости отказаться от той затеи в борделе…  
Дайлен скрипнул зубами и попытался выкинуть из головы пошедшие на второй круг мысли. У него, в конце концов, было множество куда более важных дел – на Ферелден надвигалась Орда, под Редклиффом уже собирались войска союзников, да и вообще жизни одного мага и одного эльфа по сравнению с жизнью целой страны были не стоящей внимания мелочью. И вообще он может завтра погибнуть, и всё это не будет иметь ровным счётом никакого значения…  
– Похоже, мне не стоило так к тебе подкрадываться, – мягко рассмеялся Ворон, которого едва не сбил с ног стремительно шагавший по коридору Амелл. Страж виновато посмотрел на него, но антиванец только успокаивающе улыбнулся и, поколебавшись, протянул ему раскрытую ладонь: – Вот. Возьми.  
– Это что? – недоуменно поинтересовался Дайлен, разглядывая простенькое золотое колечко с изящной застёжкой. Почти издохшая надежда мигом воскресла и затрепыхала крылышками где-то в желудке, но маг попросту побоялся дать ей волю.  
– Серёжка, мой Страж, – дрогнувшим голосом, в котором почти сразу прорезалось раздражение, пояснил Зевран. И, насупившись, как мальчишка, спросил: – Ну так возьмёшь?  
– Она что-то значит? – строго осведомился Амелл. Так было даже проще – недовольство Ворона отозвалось в душе долгожданным гневом, и скопившемуся напряжению, вдруг обретшему вектор, нужен был только толчок.  
Страж точно знал, что сам потом обо всём пожалеет, но в этот момент его это нисколько не волновало. Маг или нет, но подачками он довольствоваться не станет. И пусть все вокруг сочтут, что он замахнулся на то, на что не имел никакого права…  
– Ничего, – буркнул Арранай. – Просто золотая серёжка. Хочешь – продай, хочешь – выкинь, ну что ты ко мне прицепился, мой милый Страж? Бери.  
– Нет, – с изумившим его самого спокойствием проговорил Дайлен. Чего ж волноваться, когда уже падаешь в пропасть. – Выкинуть ты её можешь и сам, а захочешь продать – обратись лучше к Гаррету. Хозяйством отряда занимается он.  
– Не возьмешь? – удивлённо моргнул антиванец. И, сдвинув брови, резко сжал пальцы: – Ну как хочешь! Понадоблюсь – позовёшь.  
Зевран едва успел сделать пару шагов, как Амелл начал жалеть о вырвавшихся словах. Ну что он так зациклился на этой любви, в самом деле, коли не вышло – надо было удовлетвориться тем, что есть… Мог бы носить подарок на цепочке или даже в ухе, как надо, было бы у него хоть что-то от дорогого ему существа…  
Страж глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя остаться на месте. Если он всё окончательно испортил – так ему и надо, а бегать за строптивым любовником, выпрашивая знаки внимания – последнее дело. Проку всё равно не будет, а уважения точно лишишься.  
Мысль о том, что Архидемон – это гребаная гигантская ящерица, способная одним махом перекусить его напополам, внезапно перестала казаться Дайлену такой ужасной.  
Оставшиеся до Собрания Земель двое суток Зевран демонстративно на него дулся. Пару раз Амелл даже подумал о том, чтобы и впрямь пойти извиниться – не за отказ, а за то, в какой форме он его выразил – но было некогда. То требовалось обсудить с эрлом Эамоном и Анорой собранные Вороном и Лелианой сведения, то Риордан принимался обучать их с Алистером собранным за века премудростям Серых – и маг не мог отрицать того, что старый Страж не потратил ни одной минуты его времени напрасно – то он сам, не выдержав напряжения, забивался в комнату к Хоуку и, как ребёнок, с головой прятался под одеяло, а старший успокаивающе гладил его по спине.  
Когда гонец принёс известие о том, что Собрание Земель будет созвано в полдень, и отряд Амелла приготовился выдвигаться к королевскому дворцу, возникший словно из ниоткуда Арранай как ни в чем не бывало занял своё место у его левого плеча, шуганув жавшегося поближе к командиру Алистера. Дайлен с облегчением выдохнул: всё-таки обиделся эльф не настолько сильно, чтобы бросить его наедине с ферелденскими аристократами. Может быть, потом им даже удастся помириться…  
Появления Серого Стража на Собрании Земель тейрн Логэйн явно не желал. Однако новый начальник его стражи в подмётки не годился покойной Коутрен – одного гневного взгляда и нехорошей, предвкушающей улыбки Гаррета хватило, чтобы заставить его дрогнуть и отступить.  
Амелл недобро усмехнулся. Осталось проделать то же самое с самим регентом…  
Не успев додумать мысль, он решительно толкнул двери тронного зала и шагнул внутрь, продолжая хищно улыбаться. Хорошо бы ещё при этом никто не заметил, что у него вдруг задрожали нервно стискивавшие посох пальцы.  
– Милорды и миледи, присутствующие на этом Собрании! – разносился под высокими сводами зала голос эрла Эамона. Дайлен невольно поморщился и сразу постарался взять себя в руки. Надел на лицо выражение спокойной уверенности, не раз помогавшее ему на экзаменах, глубоко вздохнул, утихомиривая заполонивших его внутренности и трясшихся в страхе перед неудачей червячков… Ну в самом деле, он кишки Матки на расстоянии полушага видел, что ему какая-то сотня баннов? Всего лишь люди… – Движимый страхом, тейрн Логэйн вынудил бы нас отказаться от наших свобод и традиций! Это он толкнул нас на этот путь, но должны ли мы доверять ему свою судьбу? Должны ли мы жертвовать всем хорошим, что есть в нашей стране, ради его замыслов?  
Амелл невольно нахмурился. Речь дорогого союзника заметно отличалась от того, что они обсуждали перед Собранием, и патриотический пыл явно влиял на пожилого эрла не лучшим образом. Ему следовало обойтись без подобных импровизаций…  
Впрочем, собравшиеся внизу, под трибуной Эамона люди отозвались на его слова одобрительными возгласами, и мага снова начала охватывать тревога. Если их образ мыслей настолько отличается от его собственного и ему не удастся достаточно быстро уловить эту разницу и заговорить с ними на одном языке, всё может пойти прахом.  
– Хорошая игра, Эамон, но, знаешь, никого здесь она не тронула, – раздался звучный, насмешливый голос, и аристократы расступились перед шагнувшим в зал Логэйном. Закованный в сияющий доспех тейрн рассекал толпу, словно меч полотно, и Дайлен вздохнул с невольным сожалением. Он, наверно, был бы только рад свалить весь этот бардак на широкие плечи опытного полководца… вот только полководец уже совершил несколько значительных ошибок и, что куда хуже, продолжал упорствовать в своих заблуждениях.  
– Ты попытаешься посадить на трон марионетку, это всем известно, – тем временем ядовито продолжил регент, и ненависть во взгляде мрачно сопевшего за амелловым плечом Алистера вспыхнула ещё ярче. Ещё бы он обрадовался тому, что горькую правду огласили во всеуслышанье. – Одно меня интересует: а кто же станет дёргать за ниточки?  
Логэйн выдержал драматическую паузу и вдруг развернулся к Амеллу, с интересом наблюдавшему за представлением.  
– А вот и кукловод! – вперив в него напряжённый, с тщательно скрытой горечью взор, провозгласил воин. – Скажи-ка, Страж, КАК орлесианцы отнимут у нас нашу страну? Соизволят ли они послать войска или просто отдадут приказ через этого так называемого принца?  
Оказавшись в фокусе внимания Героя Дейна, Дайлен даже растерялся. Тяжёлый взгляд регента словно пригибал его к земле, а на обвинения настолько нелепые ему и вовсе было нечего ответить. И перешептывавшиеся аристократы мигом умолкли и дружно уставились на него в ожидании ответа.  
– Настоящая угроза – не Орлей, а Мор, – упрямо вздёрнув подбородок, начал с очевидного Амелл. – Неужели вы боитесь уступить шевалье больше, чем пасть под мечами порождений тьмы? Орлесианцы всего лишь люди, их можно будет снова вышвырнуть за границы. Вы, – маг вскинул руку и ткнул в сторону удивлённо моргнувшего Логэйна, – знаете это куда лучше других, вы это уже делали. Это возможно. – Дайлен помолчал, обвёл взглядом притихших баннов и, выразительно понизив голос, закончил: – Орда уничтожит всех. И отомстить за павших будет некому.  
Задумчиво глядевший на него регент чуть заметно, словно против воли, кивнул и тут же сдвинул брови, словно досадуя на самого себя. И поторопился сделать следующий ход, обвинив Стража в гибели короля Кайлана.  
Судя по прищуру Логэйна, он и сам понимал, что подобный упрёк прозвучал на редкость нелепо. А маг вдруг успокоился, почувствовав себя как на экзамене, к которому успел подготовиться на совесть, и почти скучающим тоном изложил Собранию историю похождений озверевшего эрла Хоу. Из толпы выскочил нестарый ещё мужчина в ярком камзоле, отец спасённого ими парнишки, и подтвердил его рассказ, и регент поторопился откреститься от действий покойного союзника. Возможно, даже не солгав при этом – Амелл с трудом мог представить, чтобы жесткий, но явно не испытывавший тяги к бессмысленной жестокости тейрн отдал подобный приказ.  
Дальнейшее напоминало игру из тех, что устраивали на привалах Гаррет с Зевраном, только в словесном эквиваленте. Обвинение, опровержение, контр-обвинение, вовремя поданные Зевраном документы Каладриуса, при виде которых в глазах Логэйна мелькнуло сожаление, письменное свидетельство пойманного в Редклиффе эльфа-шпиона, подтверждающее преднамеренное отравление эрла Эамона…  
– Довольно об этом, – услышав, как нарастает недовольный ропот, резко перебил мага Логэйн. – У меня есть к тебе вопрос, Страж. Что ты сделал с моей дочерью?  
Дайлен чуть было не сказал: «Сосватал», но успел вовремя прикусить язык. Издеваться над и без того уставшим от всего происходящего тейрном ему вовсе не хотелось, да и время для подобного мальчишества было совсем неподходящим. Ожидавший ответа регент смотрел на него с неподдельной тревогой, которую безуспешно пытался скрыть, и магу стало стыдно за чуть не сорвавшиеся с языка слова.  
– Защитил её от произвола вашего союзника, – перебрав несколько дипломатичных вариантов ответа, в конце концов проговорил он, но его оппонента это, кажется, вовсе не убедило.  
– Ты увёл силой мою дочь – и нашу королеву – перебив при этом её стражу, – сжав кулаки, шагнул к нему Логэйн. – Какие хитрости ты применил, чтобы удержать её в своих руках? Жива ли она вообще?  
– Если вы про магию крови, то я такого не умею, – обиделся Амелл. – И уметь не собираюсь.  
– Думаю, я и сама могу говорить за себя, – твёрдо проговорила вошедшая в зал королева. В старом, чисто отстиранном и наглаженном платье она казалась хрупкой и упрямой, как лезущие из под снега ферелденские первоцветы, и никто не усомнился бы ни в том, что ей пришлось многое пережить, ни в том, что все испытания не смогли её сломить.  
– Внемлите мне, лорды и леди Ферелдена, – обведя зал взглядом, с достоинством проговорила Анора. – Увы, мой отец уже не тот человек, которого мы знали. Этот человек увел свои войска и не стал защищать своего короля, когда тот храбро сражался с порождениями тьмы. Этот человек захватил трон ещё до того, как остыло тело Кайлана, и держал меня взаперти, чтобы я не могла разоблачить его предательство.  
Дайлену вдруг стало противно. Королева действовала куда тоньше, чем эрл Эамон и не давала ему оснований обвинить её в нарушении уговора, но она умудрилась расставить акценты в своей речи так, что впечатление её слова производили почти противоположное желаемому. Только одна фраза осталась неизменной, но как раз это мага уже не порадовало:  
– Если бы не Серый Страж, я была бы уже убита.  
Амелл потёр ноющий висок и устало вздохнул. Это игра королевы Аноры и её семейное дело, и он сам обещал не вмешиваться в обмен на помощь в борьбе с Мором. И всё равно ему едва удалось сдержать желание вступиться за Логэйна – на несколько мгновений герой реки Дейн ссутулился, словно старик, и лишь потом с явным усилием снова расправил плечи:  
– Как видно, влияние Стража отравило и твой разум, Анора. Я хотел защитить тебя от этого…  
– Королева говорит правду, – покачав головой, чётко проговорил Дайлен. Его вдруг тоже охватило безразличие: он сделал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы добиться своего мирным путём. И если придётся спасать заупрямившийся Ферелден против воли – он сделает и это.  
Страж глядел на произносящего заключительную речь Логэйна, и ему почему-то казалось, что он смотрит в зеркало.  
Регент наконец умолк, и погрузившийся в размышления Дайлен, заметив устремлённые на него выжидательные взгляды, только равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Я ожидаю решения Собрания Земель.  
– Южный Предел поддерживает Серых Стражей! – выступив вперёд, провозгласил молодой мужчина в массивном доспехе.  
– Недремлющее Море поддерживает Серых Стражей! – решительно кивнула тоненькая эрлесса с торчавшими над плечами рукоятями кинжалов, и едва она договорила, поднял голос ярко одетый горюющий отец:  
– Пик Дракона поддерживает Стража!  
– Западные Холмы с тобой, Логэйн, – упрямо вздёрнул подбородок сухощавый старик, чуть не шатавшийся под тяжестью собственной брони, и вполголоса добавил, словно сам не веря в благополучный исход: – И да хранит нас Создатель.  
Амелл краем уха уловил какой-то непривычный шорох и, покосившись влево, заметил, что Гаррет переступил с ноги на ногу, разминая мышцы, и немного передвинул рукоять меча, как будто готовясь к бою. Но в ответ на его вопросительно приподнятую бровь отступник только чуть дёрнул подбородком, заверяя, что пока не видит оснований для настоящей тревоги.  
– Я поддерживаю Логэйна! – рубанул воздух ладонью ещё один пожилой эрл, лысый и темноглазый, словно гриф-падальщик. – Без него у нас вообще нет шансов на победу!  
Страж тихо хмыкнул. С последним заявлением он мог бы даже согласиться. Впрочем, предавать свои планы огласке было ещё слишком рано.  
– Я за Стража! – пробубнил взъерошенный бородач, явно чувствовавший себя неловко под взглядами остальных аристократов, и, как будто оправдываясь, продолжил: – Мор наступает, нам не обойтись без Серых Стражей…  
Маг украдкой покосился на Анору, и женщина слегка кивнула, давая знак, что голосование окончено.  
– Собрание Земель сделало свой выбор, – чуть повысив голос, чтобы перекрыть раздавшийся снова ропот, провозгласил Амелл. И, встретившись с Логэйном глазами, вполголоса добавил: – Примите своё поражение с достоинством.  
То, что регент пропустит его совет мимо ушей, было понятно с самого начала. И в самом деле – какое может быть дело до какого-то там достоинства, когда речь идёт о судьбе целой страны?  
Однако его попытки напомнить старым соратникам о былых клятвах оказались тщетны, как и упрёки. Страж в конце концов не выдержал этого позора, украдкой швырнул в невовремя развеселившегося Алистера удавшуюся не иначе как от злости молнию, заставив его умолкнуть, и решительно шагнул вперёд.  
– Отзовите своих солдат, и мы уладим это дело по законам чести, – твёрдо проговорил он. Логэйн обернулся, несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, а затем на губах воина неохотно появилась скупая усталая улыбка:  
– Так давай покончим с этим. Полагаю, мы оба знали, что именно так всё и решится. – Он помолчал ещё немного и негромко добавил: – Мэрик сказал мне однажды, что человека создаёт величие его врагов. Не знаю, кому из нас это комплимент – мне или тебе.  
Дайлен, смутившись, хмыкнул и неловко улыбнулся в ответ, но регент уже развернулся к окружившим их аристократам:  
– Пусть Собрание огласит условия поединка!  
– Поединок пройдёт согласно традиции, – объявила худощавая эрлесса, говорившая от имени Недремлющего Моря. – Бой с оружием, один на один, до тех пор, пока одна из сторон не запросит пощады. И мы, собравшиеся здесь, вынесем решение в соответствии с исходом поединка.  
Амелл с Логэйном в один голос фыркнули, оценив двусмысленность формулировки, и воин, развернувшись к Стражу, осведомился:  
– Выйдешь ли ты биться со мной сам или выставишь защитника?  
Маг едва сдержал смех, услышав в голосе тейрна откровенную подначку. В самом деле, один удар его меча – и Дайлена Амелла можно уносить через разные двери. И кому после этого будет дело до того, как голосовало Собрание Земель?  
В глазах регента не было ни намёка на опаску, значит, он и вправду не знал, на что способен хороший энтропийщик. Что у него не будет ни единого шанса поднять меч.  
Дайлен сочувственно улыбнулся. Как бы ни был притягателен выбор – смерть или слава – у него были на тейрна Логэйна совсем другие планы.  
– Я выставляю вместо себя защитника, – спокойно проговорил маг.  
Хоук, не дожидаясь приказа, шагнул вперед и, сняв шлем, передал его кузену. Не озаботившийся надеть собственный шлем Логэйн только хмыкнул при виде подобной попытки уравнять шансы и церемонно опустил подбородок в намёке на приветственный поклон, а затем окинул отступника оценивающим взглядом. «Живым», – встретившись с Гарретом глазами, одними губами напомнил Амелл, и тот, легкомысленно сморщив нос, так же беззвучно отозвался: «Помню». Страж аккуратно отступил назад, освобождая место для боя, и столпившиеся вокруг аристократы торопливо последовали его примеру.  
Под тяжёлым, воистину убийственным взором Логэйна ему самому стало бы до крайности неуютно, но неспешно обнаживший меч Хоук не выказал ни малейшего беспокойства. Лицо отступника было безупречно спокойным и почти безмятежным, словно маска – ни намёка на знакомую потаённую ярость, ни тени его неизменной азартной, шальной усмешки… Амелл начал было беспокоиться, но уже через несколько мгновений осознал разницу: Гаррет видел в стоявшем перед ним воине не врага, а задачу, которую следовало решить строго определённым способом, и вовсе не собирался давать волю боевому безумию, свившему гнездо в его душе. Дайлен невольно улыбнулся – при мысли о том, на что готов пойти старший, чтобы его побаловать, в груди стало тепло и чуть-чуть щекотно.  
– Я думал, ты попросишь меня, – чуть слышно проговорил Зевран, почти прижавшись щекой к его плечу и не отрывая взгляда от обменявшихся первыми пробными выпадами бойцов. – Я же убийца, в конце концов. И не смотри, что я уступаю ему в росте и весе, ему по мне вначале попасть надо было бы. Я бы смог победить.  
– Убив его, радость моя, – так же тихо проговорил маг. – Я знаю. Если бы мне нужен был его труп, я доверил бы это дело тебе.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Амелла, Хоук не стал обрушивать на противника всю мощь своей магии. Он, казалось, вообще не собирался к ней прибегать: клинок Ткача, в бою окутывавшийся язычками пламени, на сей раз оставался серовато-тусклым, а в левой руке отступника вместо привычного файербола поблескивал полированным лезвием простенький кинжал с рукоятью из драконьей кости. Дайлен чуть нахмурился, гадая, что же тот задумал: тактику самого боя он, полностью положившись на кузена, оговаривать не стал, а теперь давать советы уже было поздно… Да и вряд ли стоило: в фехтовании он понимал не больше, чем ёж в тевинтерских рунах.  
Со стороны бой выглядел попросту страшно. Чего стоил один только первый достигший цели удар Гаррета, от которого сильверитовый щит Логэйна прогнулся, словно лист бумаги. Ответный выпад регента хоть и не смог пробить доспех из драконьей кости, но всё же вышиб воздух из груди отступника, и тот едва успел увернуться от оглушающего тычка щитом. Хоук отступил на шаг и тут же снова ринулся в атаку, не давая противнику ни мгновения передышки – удар следовал за ударом, и невольно задержавший дыхание Амелл мельком удивился тому, что на броне тейрна не осталось ни единой зарубки. Ошеломлённый его натиском Логэйн наконец улучил момент и, парировав очередной выпад, перешёл в контратаку, и ещё несколько минут Стражу не удавалось различить ничего, кроме блеска сталкивавшихся с жутким грохотом мечей и лязга доспехов. Затем противники на мгновение разошлись, и Дайлен закусил губу, заметив, что Гаррет несколько скованно держит руку с кинжалом. Однако Мак-Тир заметно припадал на правую ногу и дышал часто и неровно, словно каждый вдох причинял ему боль, и маг несколько приободрился. Его кузен моложе и быстрее, ещё минут десять схватки – и регент попросту выдохнется…  
Дожидаться этого момента Хоук не стал. Стремительно прянув вперёд, он нанёс несколько мощных рубящих ударов подряд, превратив уже погнутый щит Логэйна в практически бесполезный кусок металла. Державшая его рука тейрна, должно быть, начала неметь от отдачи – прикрывавший голову воина край опустился почти на две ладони, и отступник, перехватив меч клинком вниз, эфесом ударил его в челюсть.  
Логэйна отшвырнуло на три шага, он с грохотом рухнул к ногам королевы и потерял сознание.  
Нервно мявшая подол своего платья Анора, с явным трудом сдержав желание кинуться к отцу, посмотрела на Хоука с выражением, подозрительно напоминавшим отчаяние, но всё-таки промолчала. Отступник без лишней спешки вернул оружие в ножны и, сняв левую перчатку, с силой дёрнул кисть; в запястье что-то нехорошо хрустнуло, и он с явным облегчением несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак.  
– Ну? – через полторы минуты ожидания строго осведомился Дайлен.  
– Я аккуратно, – заверил его Гаррет. – Сейчас очнётся.  
И правда, через несколько секунд регент открыл глаза и, со стоном приподнявшись на локте, обвел обступивших его баннов мутноватым взглядом. Королева украдкой выдохнула и, расправив плечи, провозгласила:  
– Бой окончен. Победу одержал Гаррет Хоук, защитник Серого Стража.  
Отступник удовлетворённо кивнул и, как ни в чём не бывало, протянул руку поверженному воину, помогая ему подняться. Логэйн несколько озадаченно глянул на него, но помощь всё-таки принял и, повернувшись к Дайлену, слонил голову:  
– Я недооценил тебя, Страж. Думал, ты вроде Кайлана – ребёнок, которому вздумалось поиграть в войну. Я ошибся.  
– Это значит, что вы признаёте своё поражение? – деловито уточнил Амелл.  
– Да, – подтвердил регент. И слабо усмехнулся, попытавшись опереться на раненую ногу: – Хорошего ты себе защитника выбрал.  
– Я принимаю вашу капитуляцию! – повысив голос, чтобы его услышали во всех уголках зала, объявил Страж. Собрание отозвалось смущённым ропотом, но под взглядом мага стоявшие в первых рядах банны покорно кивнули. Он одобрительно улыбнулся и, развернувшись к королеве, вполголоса попросил: – Госпожа, велите позвать Винн. Она ждёт в приемной вместе с остальными. Насколько я вижу, серьёзных ран тейрн Логэйн не получил, но пусть это проверит квалифицированный целитель.  
– Эй, Дайлен, а ты не забыл кое-чего? – вдруг вмешался Алистер и, нахмурившись, перевёл взгляд с него на Гаррета, который деликатно поддерживал своего бывшего противника, слегка позеленевшего и избегавшего дышать полной грудью, под локоть. – Например, что этот предатель бросил на смерть наших собратьев, а потом обвинил в их гибели нас самих, а? Он травил нас, как диких зверей! Он пытал тебя, Риордан! – воин ткнул пальцем в подошедшего к ним Стража и убеждённо закончил: – Мы не можем просто об этом забыть!  
– Я и не собираюсь, – терпеливо проговорил Амелл, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник. Нужно было предупредить это простодушное дитя о своих планах, тогда не пришлось бы теперь краснеть за него перед цветом ферелденской аристократии. – Проступки тейрна Логэйна признаны и доказаны, Собрание Земель решит его участь.  
– Мы не можем полагаться на то, что… – возмущённо начал воин, но Дайлен непреклонно продолжил:  
– Однако поскольку нам необходимо пополнить ряды Ордена перед битвой с Архидемоном, я намерен провозгласить Право Призыва.  
– Что?! – воскликнул Алистер. – Ты хочешь сделать его одним из нас? Дайлен, да ты с ума сошёл! Он должен умереть!  
– Посвящение нередко заканчивается смертью, – попыталась урезонить будущего супруга Анора. – Если отец переживёт ритуал, вы получите опытного полководца, а если нет – ты отомстишь врагу. Разве это тебя не удовлетворит?  
– Нет! – рыкнул Страж. – Он же может выжить! Я не смогу называть братом человека, которого ненавижу!  
– Брось, приятель, – закатив глаза, сказал Гаррет. – Можно подумать, ты станешь первым на свете парнем, который ненавидит своего брата.  
– Кто бы говорил, – огрызнулся Алистер, бросив на них с Дайленом полный плохо скрытой зависти взгляд, и решительно заявил: – Я против!  
Амелл скептически поглядел на своего собрата по скверне. Сурово сдвинутые брови придавали Стражу почти грозный вид, но поджатые губы и демонстративно скрещенные на груди руки портили всё впечатление, заставляя его выглядеть обиженным ребёнком.  
– Моё решение неизменно, – твёрдо проговорил маг и уже развернулся к Риордану, когда Алистер неожиданно сплюнул на пол и не менее жёстко ответил:  
– Тогда я покидаю Орден. Я не стану служить вместе с этим предателем.  
– Чушь, – отмахнулся Дайлен. – Может, ты ещё и скверну из крови вычистишь? Не позорься, Алистер.  
– Это ты позоришься, заключая союз с этим отродьем… неизвестно кого, – парировал воин. – Дайлен, ну одумайся же! Или он, или я! Мы же столько пережили вместе!  
Анора устало вздохнула и посмотрела на мага почти с укором. Тот неловко улыбнулся в ответ и, постаравшись взять под контроль медленно закипающую злость, снова развернулся к товарищу:  
– А как же Ферелден и корона? Вы с Её Величеством, помнится, собирались пожениться, править вместе и возродить династию…  
Под лопатки Амеллу вонзился чей-то недобрый взгляд, и маг, нервно поёжившись, подумал, что в случае благополучного исхода Посвящения ему придётся очень многое объяснять своему новому подчинённому.  
– Я передумал! – в полный голос заявил Алистер.  
– Мы же договорились, – растерялся Дайлен. Даже ему, существу неискушённому в правилах этикета и тем более тонкостях политики, было ясно, что говорить такое в лицо королеве перед всем Собранием Земель как минимум крайне невежливо. Да что там королеве – любой женщине, ну или мужчине, отказывать следовало тактично, в приватной обстановке…  
– А я думал, что мы договорились его казнить! – Второй Страж ткнул пальцем в кирасу Логэйна и, мгновенно смутившись под скептическим взглядом старого воина, торопливо убрал руку. – Короче, выбирай: я или Логэйн!  
– Алистер, нам нужно возрождать Орден, – уже с трудом сдерживая гнев, нехорошим тоном промурлыкал Амелл. – Будь взрослым человеком, засунь свою ненависть в задницу и умолкни.  
Навострившие уши аристократы явно испытали острый приступ разочарования. Хоук повернул голову на их негромкий ропот и с недоброй улыбкой потянулся к рукояти Ткача, и банны тут же отшатнулись назад, изрядно подрастеряв желание подслушивать чужие разговоры.  
– Я сказал, Дайлен, – едва ли не впервые за всё время их знакомства решительно встретив взгляд мага, проговорил Алистер. – Я не стану терпеть его присутствие и не женюсь на его дочери. Всё.  
Маг устало потёр лицо ладонью, переглянулся с кузеном и, глубоко вздохнув, меланхолично поинтересовался:  
– Ты умеешь водить в бой войска, друг мой? Нет? Вот и я не умею. – Он развернулся к встревоженно наблюдавшей за разговором королеве и вежливо улыбнулся: – Госпожа Анора – Ваше Величество – велите вызвать Винн и приготовить всё для вашей повторной коронации, если это потребуется. Риордан, позаботься обо всём необходимом для ритуала. Алистер, ты свободен.  
Кажется, этого несостоявшийся храмовник всё-таки не ожидал. Моргнул растерянно, хватанул ртом воздух, словно собираясь что-то ответить, но в итоге только тряхнул головой и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, двинулся к выходу.  
– Зевран, попроси Лелиану присмотреть, – проводив его взглядом, со вздохом сказал Дайлен.  
– Да я и сам могу, – многозначительно усмехнулся Ворон.  
– Присмотреть, солнце моё, – мягко улыбнувшись, с нажимом повторил маг, и убийца понятливо кивнул и выскользнул в одну из боковых дверей.  
– Собрание Земель закрыто, – гордо выпрямившись, выступила вперёд Анора. – Тейрн Логэйн Мак-Тир отстранён от власти и лишён титула регента. Серый Страж провозглашает Право Призыва, даруя тейрну возможность искупить свои преступления. Я, как вдова короля Кайлана, наследую его долг перед страной и остаюсь королевой Ферелдена. Лорды и леди, есть ли у вас возражения? – Женщина выждала несколько мгновений и закончила: – Я дозволяю вам удалиться.  
Перешептывавшиеся ферелденцы, вразнобой поклонившись королеве, потянулись к выходу. Как раз подошедшая к дверям Винн, оглядев столпившихся перед ней людей, сдвинула брови и решительно двинулась вперёд, отстукивая посохом по полу, и под её взглядом банны торопливо разошлись в стороны, пропуская женщину внутрь.  
– Так, – окинув Логэйна придирчивым взглядом, проговорила целительница. – Несомненно, сотрясение мозга, закрытый перелом бедра, ушиб либо перелом рёбер, множество ушибов по всему телу, несмотря на доспех и поддоспешник… Молодой человек, неужели нельзя было поаккуратнее? Здесь работы часа на три, не меньше.  
– Это вы мне? – изумлённо переспросил тейрн, глянув на казавшуюся скорее его ровесницей магессу.  
– Нет, мне, – вздохнул Гаррет и, повинуясь жесту Винн, помог пациенту усесться на стоявшую у стены лавку. – Я старался, мэтресса.  
– Плохо старались, молодой человек, – отрезала целительница. – Снимайте всё это железо, оно мне мешает.  
– Нет, я не стану прикидываться, что я тут всевластный повелитель, – встретившись глазами с Логэйном, сказал Дайлен. – Мэтресса Винн, по крайней мере, действительно знает, что делает, и я могу положиться на её мнение. Терпите, деваться некуда.  
Магесса, ворча без остановки, принялась за работу, а Страж, собравшись с духом, отправился извиняться перед королевой. Потому что он и впрямь обязан был попросить прощения за настолько непродуманное предложение – это ведь он с Алистером полтора года странствовал, должен был уже понять, что к чему…  
Извинения были принесены и приняты, и Амелл вздохнул с облегчением. Конечно, женщины существа таинственные и даже более загадочные, чем эльфы, и Анора вполне могла затаить обиду, но он по крайней мере попытался как-то сгладить неприятное впечатление. А большего в такой ситуации и не сделаешь.  
Прогнозы Винн оказались ошибочны: уже через час целительница со вздохом выпрямилась и, критически оглядев своего пациента, изрекла:  
– Я сделала, что смогла. Но если вы, сударь, и дальше будете относиться к своему здоровью с таким пренебрежением, однажды я окажусь бессильна.  
– Мэтресса, даю слово, что тейрн Логэйн относился к своему здоровью со всем возможным в сложившейся ситуации уважением, – поторопился спасти своего нового рекрута Дайлен. – Но вы же знаете, что иногда обстоятельства сильнее нас. Простите, нам пора идти.  
В огромном зале Собрания Земель ещё очевидней становилось то, насколько плохи дела у ферелденского отделения Ордена. Даже несмотря на то, что вопреки настойчивым советам Риордана, Амелл разрешил Хоуку и королеве присутствовать при ритуале, шесть человеческих фигур на площади примерно в два раза меньше архидемонова брюха, смотрелись на редкость неубедительно.  
В отличие от тяжеленной Чаши Посвящения, которую маг едва удерживал обеими руками, хотя в ней плескалось от силы четверть стакана зачарованной крови.  
– Присоединяйтесь к нам, братья и сестры, – откашлявшись, торжественно начал Страж, церемонно протянув кубок стоявшему перед ним Логэйну. – Присоединяйтесь к нам, сокрытым тенью… Что? – моргнул он в ответ на ехидный взгляд тейрна. – Не смотрите на меня так, не я это придумал. Традиция такая, положено. – Дайлен сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и уверенно продолжил: – Присоединяйтесь к нам, ибо на нас возложен долг, от которого нельзя отречься. И если суждено вам погибнуть, знайте – ваша жертва не будет забыта, и однажды мы все присоединимся к вам. Ради вящего блага, да отдайся ты этой скверне.  
– Я надеюсь, юноша, что сейчас вы чувствуете себя таким же идиотом, как и я, – заключил Мак-Тир и, взяв чашу, сделал большой глоток.  
– Отныне и навсегда ты – Серый Страж, – невозмутимо закончил Амелл. Поймать выпавшую из рук воина чашу он, само собой, не успел, да и не старался, по правде говоря. Он с каким-то почти мучительным напряжением следил за тем, не проявятся ли у Логэйна те же симптомы, что и у погибшего во время Посвящения Давета, каждый жест которого врезался в его память с болезненной четкостью.  
Бледная как полотно Анора смотрела на рухнувшего отца с отчаянной надеждой, но как будто не решалась сдвинуться с места, и стоявший рядом с ней Хоук ободряюще коснулся её плеча.  
– Ну и морда… – спустя несколько минут простонал пришедший в себя Логэйн. Дайлен выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что невольно задерживал дыхание, и с облегчением улыбнулся.  
– И в эту морду я поклялся плюнуть, – философски прокомментировал Гаррет, второй раз за день помогая воину подняться на ноги.  
Возвращаться в поместье эрла Эамона было как-то неловко. Но и оставаться в королевском дворце Амеллу тоже не хотелось, всё время казалось, что потемневшие от времени портреты Мэрика глядят на него с укором, будто король лично поручил ему воспитание своего бастарда, а он не справился с заданием. Да ещё и бросил дело на середине…  
– Я лучше вашу страну спасать буду, – не выдержав, вполголоса буркнул маг, проходя мимо очередной картины. На самом деле их было не так уж много, Логэйн сказал – всего четыре или пять на весь дворец, засадить Мэрика позировать было почти невозможно – это просто ему не везло, натыкался на каждом шагу. Глаза у Алистера точно были отцовские.  
– А как вы с королём познакомились? – устав от задумчивого, зловещего, словно неумолимо надвигающийся экзамен, молчания Мак-Тира, поинтересовался Дайлен.  
– Долгая история, – после короткой паузы отозвался воин. – Мы оба тогда были совсем молоды. Я охотился… ладно, браконьерствовал в лесу одного типа, и тут мне навстречу вывалился парень, не старше меня самого, грязный, измученный, и за ним явно гнались.  
– Вы были браконьером? – недоверчиво переспросил Гаррет. Судя по взгляду, представить Логэйна молодым и незаконопослушным ему было до крайности трудно.  
– Все ферелденцы в те времена были браконьерами, – пожал плечами Логэйн. – И ворами, когда дело касалось имущества орлесианцев.  
– И вы их всех убили? – с почти мальчишеским азартом осведомился отступник.  
– Кого – всех? – настороженно покосился на него воин. – Орлесианцев – нет, иначе сейчас у нас на границах не стояло бы четыре легиона шевалье.  
– Тех, кто гнался за тем парнем, – уточнил Дайлен. Он наконец отыскал гостевые покои, предоставленные Ордену, и с облегчением обнаружил, что хотя бы в них раритетных и вездесущих портретов предыдущего короля не наблюдается.  
– Нет, – к откровенному разочарованию Хоука, ответил Мак-Тир. – Решил не проверять, не тащится ли вслед за ним вся орлесианская армия, и отвел в лагерь моего отца. Там уже и выяснилось, кто он такой…  
– Уфф! – укоризненно изрёк высунувшийся из соседней комнаты Ирвинг и с достоинством потопал к хозяину, клацая когтями по каменному полу. – У-уфф?..  
– Прости, совсем тебя забросил, – виновато проговорил маг и, опустившись на корточки, потрепал пса между ушей. – А где остальные?  
– Афф, – блаженно вздохнул мабари, на несколько мгновений положив тяжёлую морду ему на плечо, а потом указующе повел носом в сторону дверного проёма, из которого вышел. – Уа-а.  
– Хороший пёс, – окинув Ирвинга оценивающим взглядом, заметил Логэйн. – Крепкий и выносливый, с мощными челюстями.  
– Щит отдайте, – вдруг сказал Гаррет. – Я вам новый принесу.  
– Ты б ещё сказал «раздевайтесь», – невольно фыркнул Дайлен и, поднявшись на ноги, пояснил глядевшему на них в немом изумлении воину: – Мой брат отвечает за хозяйство отряда. Чтобы все были сыты, одеты, обуты и с самым лучшим снаряжением, на какое только денег хватает. И очень ревностно относится к своим обязанностям. Но вообще-то сейчас всё далеко не так печально, как в начале Мора, так что если вам этот щит дорог как память, можно его оставить.  
– Спасибо за разрешение, – хмыкнул Логэйн. И после некоторого колебания добавил: – Ты, наверное, разочарован. Я выдержал твоё испытание. Ты наносишь мне удар за ударом, а я всё отказываюсь умереть с достоинством.  
– Вам рано вообще-то, – отозвался Амелл. Повертел головой, отыскал взглядом стоящие на каминной полке кубки и, плеснув в один воды, накапал туда утащенного у Винн зелья от головной боли. Хотя на самом деле следовало просто толком поспать и хотя бы дня три не думать о политике – при одном только воспоминании о лицах баннов в висках опять начинало мучительно ныть.  
– Так или иначе, я теперь один из вас, – настороженно понаблюдав за его манипуляциями, заключил воин. – Ну и как мы будем с этим разбираться?  
– Вообще-то мы надеялись убедить вас, что нам следует работать вместе, – пожал плечами Хоук, с беспокойством следивший за кузеном. – Беда-то у всех одна.  
– Две, – поправил его Дайлен. Развернулся к своему новому подчинённому и продолжил: – Вы были правы в том, что Орлей – это тоже проблема. Полагаю, Дункан и впрямь был склонен забывать, что общетедасские опасности отнюдь не отменяют международной политики, и, действуя из лучших побуждений, поставил под угрозу Ферелден как государство. Войны на два фронта страна не выдержит.  
– Скажи мне что-нибудь новое, мальчик, – мрачно хмыкнул Логэйн. Но его взгляд, по крайней мере, стал внимательным и острым, и маг несколько расслабился.  
– Однако нашей первоочередной задачей является всё-таки Мор, – уже намного уверенней продолжил он. – Орлейцы пока стоят у границ и ничего не предпринимают, ожидая удобного момента, а вот Орда уже подходит к озеру Каленхад.  
– Я не понимаю, на что ты надеешься, Страж, – покачал головой воин. – У нас не хватит войск, чтобы остановить их, иначе я сделал бы это ещё в Остагаре.  
– Гномы, долийцы и Круг Магов подтвердили заключённые с Орденом договоры и выслали подкрепления, – сообщил Гаррет. – Силы союзников уже стоят под Редклиффом.  
– Союзников? – удивлённо переспросил Логэйн и почти растерянно посмотрел на мага: – Значит, вот на что ты рассчитывал? Я подумал тогда, что ты просто самонадеянный юнец, ты же не сказал…  
– Ну вот ещё я стану своему на тот момент политическому противнику все козыри выкладывать, – не сдержавшись, ухмыльнулся Дайлен. – Я же вам сказал, что мы и без орлейцев справимся. – Он усилием воли согнал улыбку с губ и добавил: – Гаррет передаст вам сведения о численности и составе войск. Они ваши, командуйте.  
Мак-Тир скептически приподнял бровь, и Амелл терпеливо пояснил:  
– Вы единственный полководец Ордена. Не знаю уж, кем вы меня считаете, идиотом, наверное, но я всё-таки прекрасно сознаю, что управлять крупными военными соединениями не умею. Не учат такому в Круге, видите ли. И мой брат не умеет. У магов-отступников и подавно другие проблемы. Ставить во главе армии кунари, тем более того, который и сам-то командовал отрядами не больше двух десятков воинов, или вечно пьяного гнома-берсерка – так я ещё не настолько свихнулся. У Лелианы и Зеврана – кстати, спасибо, что отправили по мою душу Антиванских Воронов – тоже совсем другие навыки. Мэтресса Винн, наверное, смогла бы занудить Архидемона до смерти, но с толпой порождений тьмы вряд ли что-то сможет сделать. Морриган… это Морриган. – Страж улыбнулся и не подразумевающим возражений тоном заключил: – Так что будем делать каждый своё дело. Мы с братом займёмся Архидемоном, а ваша задача – разобраться с Ордой. Желательно с минимальными потерями.  
– Похоже, я напрасно беспокоился, – выслушав, хмыкнул Логэйн. – Ты управился со всем этим куда лучше меня. К слову, идиотом я тебя вовсе не считаю. Теперь – точно нет.  
– А тогда почему смотрите так? – с подозрением осведомился Дайлен.  
– Впервые в жизни за намерение убить меня благодарила предполагаемая жертва… – поколебавшись, признался воин.  
– За подарки положено благодарить, – наставительно проговорил маг. – Кстати, подарок, хватит уже подслушивать.  
Зевран вынырнул из-за ковра – под которым, как казалось Амеллу, не сумела бы спрятаться даже блоха, не говоря о худощавом, но всё-таки куда более объёмном, чем мелкое насекомое, эльфе – и невинно улыбнулся.  
– Привествую вас, тейрн Логэйн, – чуть насмешливо протянул он и отвесил воину церемонный поклон.  
– Я уже не тейрн, – со вздохом поправил его Мак-Тир. – И даже не рыцарь. Можешь обращаться ко мне по имени.  
– Мда? – приподнял бровь Ворон. – Ну ладно. В общем, я вам хотел сообщить… видите ли, я ваше задание провалил.  
– Да неужели? – язвительно переспросил воин. – Что ж, спасибо, что сказал.  
– Не за что, – жизнерадостно улыбнулся эльф и, как ни в чём не бывало, уселся на ковёр рядом с Ирвингом. Дайлен переглянулся с устроившимся неподалёку двери братом, на рунных перчатках которого всё ещё слабо мерцали несколько заготовленных заклятий, и грустно хмыкнул: упрямо делавший вид, что он тут совершенно ни при чём, Арранай тоже расположился так, чтобы по максимуму прикрыть его от основной вероятной угрозы.  
– Разрешите задать вопрос, Серый Страж. – Логэйн, судя по ехидному прищуру, отлично понял, что ему заблокировали все возможные пути атаки и отступления, но его это нисколько не обеспокоило. Амелл, несколько насторожившись, кивнул, и воин осведомился: – Почему ты не вышел на бой сам? Не думаю, что из страха за собственную жизнь. Или из-за сомнений в том, что одержишь победу…  
– Дело в специфике моих способностей, – пожал плечами маг. – Я же энтропийщик. Не знаю, известно ли вам, в чём заключаются различия между школами магии… В общем, я бы вас разве что убить смог, а такой вариант меня не устраивал. Вы мне были нужны живым и по возможности непокалеченным.  
– Насчёт последнего ты немного не рассчитал, – усмехнулся Мак-Тир.  
– Ну хотите, извинюсь? – саркастично осведомился Хоук. – Как получилось. Вы тоже не котёнок, огров бить и то проще.  
– Я полагаю, это был такой комплимент, те… э-э-э.. Логэйн, – несколько смягчившись, пояснил Зевран. – Вы скоро привыкнете.


	20. Chapter 20

_Дайлен Амелл_  
Кажется, при виде его коллекции шемлен, в которой относительно нормальным казался разве что занимавший совершенно особое положение Гаррет – пока тот не начал приставать к Морриган с просьбами отпраздновать победу на Собрании скачками на пауках и предлагать себя в качестве наездника – Логэйн проникся к нему неподдельным уважением. Дайлен удовлетворённо хмыкнул, а потом попытался оценить свой отряд с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя и вдруг очень зауважал себя сам. В конце концов, даже склочная ведьма, явно намеревавшаяся оторвать его кузену что-нибудь жизненно важное, под его укоризненным взглядом лишь сплюнула и, обогатив лексикон соратников ещё парой хасиндских фраз, гордо удалилась к своей палатке.  
А ещё со своим новым собратом по скверне маг снова вспомнил, что такое конструктивный спор. Спорить с Хоуком надобности как-то не возникало, его порой почти пугала лёгкость, с которой они понимали друг друга; обсуждая план дальнейших действий, они с Мак-Тиром часа два от души орали друг на друга над картой современного Ферелдена, выуженной из тайной заначки чародея, после чего Амелл подарил карту воину, и они разошлись, полностью удовлетворённые тем, как провели время.  
Правда, потом Винн закатила ему внушительную лекцию про почтение к старшим вообще и Герою Дейна в частности, но от мучительной смерти от скуки его спас Гаррет, который, жестом просигналив «я прикрою», отвлек целительницу вопросами о том, достаточно ли зелий подготовлено для грядущей битвы и не требуются ли ей какие-либо редкие ингридиенты. Дайлен запомнил, что нужно как-то отучить старшего от привычки закрывать его собственным телом – в прямом и переносном смыслах этого выражения – и отправился разыскивать Зеврана.  
– Хочешь ответа, мой Страж? – хмыкнув, осведомился Ворон, когда Амелл уселся рядом с ним на бревно, служившее тому скамейкой, и молча прижался плечом к его плечу.  
– А он у тебя есть? – подумав, поинтересовался маг. На осторожный жест антиванец не откликнулся, и ему разом стало тоскливо и как-то мутно.  
– Нет, увы, – обхватив колени, покачал головой Арранай. – Я был бы счастлив сказать, что сердце моё принадлежит тебе, вот только до сих пор не уверен, есть ли у меня сердце. Антиванскому Ворону не положено, видишь ли.  
– Магу Круга, в общем-то, тоже, – пожал плечами Дайлен. Глупая надежда опять затрепыхалась у него в животе, наматывая кишки на острые радужные крылышки, и он сглотнул, пытаясь умерить неожиданно подступившую к горлу тошноту. – Но… ты стал мне чем-то большим, чем друг.  
– Я боюсь, – вдруг проговорил Зевран, по-прежнему не глядя на него. – Пока я не встретил тебя, всё было просто. Был один… выбивающийся из общего сюжета случай, но даже он ничего не изменил. Всё было как всегда, хуже лично для меня, но так же ясно и понятно, как и прежде. – Антиванец помолчал и через силу признался: – Я в самом деле хотел, чтобы ты меня убил. Вернее, тогда я не знал, что это ты. И на самом деле думал, что у меня хорошие амулеты, как же я изумился, когда ты назвал их барахлом – с такой искренней детской обидой в голосе, будто я явился убивать тебя с ивовым прутиком вместо кинжала. В Антиве Стражей уважают, мастер Рикардо пошёл против правил, взяв заказ тейрна Логэйна, и я ожидал увидеть… великого бойца в сияющем доспехе или могучего чародея – такого, с седой бородой и десятком демонов на сворке…  
Амелл невольно насупился, и Ворон, покосившись на него из-под ресниц, примирительно улыбнулся:  
– Я уже понял, что величие мага определяется скорее отсутствием демонов. – Он снова отвёл глаза и уставился в землю с таким отчаянием, будто надеялся высмотреть под ней коридоры и залы Глубинных Троп. – Ты меня меняешь, Дайлен. С каждым вздохом, с каждым взглядом… с каждым мгновением, которое я провожу рядом с тобой. И это меня пугает до усрачки. Мне так страшно только в Тени было, да и то там было проще, там был ты и надо было убить того демона – знакомое, привычное занятие…  
Страж, поколебавшись, протянул руку и нерешительно погладил эльфа по волосам – осторожно, едва ощутимо, как в самом начале, задолго до игривых усмешек, поцелуев и рискованных, на грани допустимого, шуток. Убийца стиснул кулаки и, рефлекторно подавшись навстречу его прикосновению, твёрдо проговорил:  
– Я не знал, что такое дружба, но, кажется, всё-таки сумел с этим разобраться. Я до сих пор не знаю, что именно чувствую к тебе – я с радостью попытался бы угадать, что ты хочешь услышать, чтобы избавить тебя от бремени неопределённости, но не хочу унижать… подгонкой под желаемое.  
Зевран резко выдохнул, словно короткая речь выпила из него все силы, и чуть слышно добавил:  
– Вначале мне нужно найти в себе того, кого ты счёл достойным называться твоим другом… и чем-то большим. Прости, мой Страж.  
Дайлен обнял ссутулившегося эльфа со спины, прижался щекой к плечу, горячему и твёрдому под тонким полотном рубашки. Совсем не верилось, что с той ночи на корабле Изабеллы прошло немногим больше недели, казалось, его уже целую вечность грызла невероятная, нелепая тоска по живому теплу уютно свернувшегося рядом гибкого тела… по тихому смеху, щекотавшему его ладонь, по тому, как насмешничавший Ворон перевирал сложные магические термины, как, соскучившись, принимался кусать его за ухо в середине лекций о строении Завесы или структуре Тени…  
– Не надо просить прощения, – наконец проговорил он. – Ты прав. Сказанное из страха не ценнее дорожной пыли. Что бы ты ни решил, я по-прежнему буду уважать тебя и дорожить твоей симпатией.  
Напряжённо замерший в его руках Зевран аккуратно высвободился и, погладив его по скуле, сожалением повторил:  
– Прости, Дайлен. Я… я постараюсь.  
Теоретически, этот разговор должен был Амелла приободрить. Позволить ему понять, что нужно просто набраться терпения и немного подождать. Мешала вечная мажья привычка укладывать все события в единую схему, и схема-то выходила весьма безрадостная.  
Попросить прощения за Изабеллу с Гарретом Дайлен не сумел: Ворон фыркнул, заверил, что вовсе на него не в обиде и вообще это была его собственная идея – но улыбался он при этом так запредельно искренне, что всё в разуме мага вопило: лжёт. Обижен, задет… и простит на самом деле ещё очень нескоро. Если это вообще когда-нибудь случится.  
Извиниться за серёжку вообще не получилось, Арранай с небрежной легкостью ускользнул от разговора, и Страж снова остался наедине с угрызениями совести. И прилипчивым, всплывавшим в самые неподходящие моменты воспоминанием о том, как ляпнул, принимая клятву: «любовью за верность»…  
Всё как договаривались.  
Впрочем, на качественные, продолжительные мучения – как в романах – ему просто не хватало времени. Двигаться приходилось быстро, почти без привалов – войска уже собрались у замка Редклифф и ждали только Стражей; а по вечерам они с Логэйном до хрипоты спорили над картами, доказывая друг другу, что нечего считать порождений тьмы обычной армией и что, чем бы они ни были, а возле Редклиффа заслон поставить негде – даже зверь безмысленный догадается обойти. Хоук, чей разум не был отягощён излишними познаниями в военном деле и фортификации, обычно сидел рядом, с интересом слушал, явно запоминая особо заковыристые выражения полководца, и время от времени предлагал какую-нибудь глупость. В девяти случаях из десяти Мак-Тир, прекратив нервно ржать над мыслью, что вот эти два юнца собрались самолично останавливать Мор, в полминуты расправлялся с идеей отступника, убедительно доказывая, что ни к чему, кроме лишних жертв, она не приведёт – но на десятый раз полководец вдруг задумался, с полчаса бормотал что-то себе под нос, сверля карту взглядом, и наконец неохотно сказал: «Может и сработать. Если достанешь мне баллисту и две телеги зажигательных снарядов». Гаррет только деловито кивнул.  
К вечеру третьего дня они добрались до озера Каленхад, и Дайлен немедленно преисполнился дурных предчувствий. До замка эрла Эамона оставалось ещё несколько часов пути, а он уже слышал – с трудом, как будто улавливая краем уха невнятное эхо – глухой шёпот общего сознания Орды.  
Хоук, уже одетый в свой костяной доспех, с Ткачом и кинжалом за поясом, положил руку ему на плечо, и Страж невольно заподозрил, что умение ощущать присутствие тварей может каким-то образом передаваться близким родственникам. Мгновением спустя полностью готовый к бою Зевран встал рядом с ним и острожно разгладил пальцем складку между его бровей, и маг сообразил, что разгадка гораздо проще.  
– Ой, тейрн Логэйн, а в кабаке рассказывали, что вас казнили, – простодушно выпалил парнишка, пытавшийся спрятаться в кустах возле ведущего к деревне Редклифф моста, когда его вытащили из ненадёжного укрытия, и лишь после этого сообщил, что порождения тьмы неожиданно появились возле замка день назад, разорили саму деревню и заперли войска эрла Эамона в крепости.  
В глазах Мак-Тира отчётливо читалось всё, что он думал об Эамоне как о стратеге и тактике, но воин всё-таки промолчал. А вот Гаррет сдерживаться не стал и, не стесняясь в выражениях, дал эрлу исчерпывающую характеристику, после чего деловито осведомился:  
– Деревню жечь или будем аккуратно?  
– Аккуратно, – к немалому разочарованию уже предвкушавшего хорошую драку кузена решил Дайлен. – Их там немного, зато среди них как минимум три огра, так что не расстраивайся.  
Очистить деревню и впрямь оказалось несложно: двух рогатых тварей Хоук уничтожил самолично, и с лица кинувшегося было ему на помощь Логэйна до конца битвы не сходило выражение тщательно скрываемого потрясения; парочку вынырнувших словно из-под земли эмиссаров Дайлен проклял так качественно, что каждому хватило всего одного тычка зевранова кинжала, а оставшийся огр вообще умер сам, почему-то застряв посреди поставленной для кучки генлоков огненной бури, переплетённой с энтропическим облаком.  
А вот возле замка дело застопорилось: основные силы тварей скопились возле ворот, и пара огров, окружённых стаями гарлоков, упорно пыталась выломать перекрывавшую проход решётку. Столпившиеся на стене рыцари Эамона неубедительно делали вид, что отстреливаются, и Амелл только уныло вздохнул.  
– Опять всё самим делать придётся, – печально поделился он и, дождавшись, когда Хоук преодолеет половину отделявшего их от противника расстояния, накрыл площадку перед воротами облаком смерти.  
– Почему-то мне начинает казаться, что вы с братом и без армии справились бы, – хмыкнул Логэйн. На остановившегося поодаль мага немедленно обратили внимание вертевшиеся возле моста гарлоки-вожаки, и воин предпочёл остаться рядом с ним.  
– Вряд ли, – покачал головой Дайлен, парализовав подкравшуюся ко второму Стражу с тыла тварь, и снова сосредоточился на крутившейся возле стен замка стае. – Гаррет может в одиночку убить огра, но сотня – или, скорее, две – генлоков его попросту затопчет. А мне и вовсе лучше стоять за чьей-нибудь широкой спиной и тихонько колдовать оттуда…  
После того, как Хоук превратил одного огра в воющую от боли головешку, топчущую своих же, и ранил второго, оставив его Зеврану, а Логэйн с Амеллом выбили практически всех гарлоков-эмиссаров, солдаты Редклиффа несколько приободрились и, совершив короткую вылазку, даже отбросили порождений тьмы от ворот. От мельницы подошла оставшаяся часть дайленова отряда, и оказавшихся в ловушке тварей перебили практически мгновенно.  
Правда, превратившаяся в паучиху Морриган напугала защитников замка едва ли не сильнее, чем сутки долбившиеся в их ворота порождения тьмы, и Дайлену пришлось почти два часа убеждать упершихся намертво рыцарей в том, что вот эта жуткая прелестная девушка не станет подкрадываться к ним глухой ночью и откусывать головы. Лукавый прищур и раздававшееся время от времени зловещее хихиканье ведьмы нисколько не облегчали ему задачу, но в конце концов его отряд впустили внутрь в полном составе.  
Пока он маялся с решившими проявить бдительность караульными, Гаррет успел нацепить на Логэйна невесть где добытую котту с грифоном Стражей, и при взгляде на него у нарядившегося в дорогой, без единой царапины доспех Эамона начинал подёргиваться левый глаз. Сам Мак-Тир при этом имел вид суровый и равнодушный, но Амелл готов был душой поклясться, что подобная реакция изрядно его забавляла. И что именно этого Хоук, невзлюбивший редклиффского эрла с первого взгляда, и добивался.  
Орда в некоторой степени облегчила Стражам задачу. К жутко неудобному с точки зрения обороны Редклиффу направилась лишь малая часть вражеских сил, а основная армия во главе с Архидемоном двинулась прямиком к Денериму. Услышавший об этом Логэйн поморщился и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дайлена только покачал головой: оставшаяся в столице королевская стража город не удержит, значит, отбивать город придётся уставшим после долгого пешего перехода войскам.  
Выступление назначили на следующее утро, и Амелл вдруг обнаружил, что остался без дела.  
Эрлы и банны, командовавшие отрядами в составе королевской армии, и предводители сил союзников занялись подготовкой к грядущему походу, Логэйн вместе с несколькими боевыми командирами разрабатывал тактику предстоящего боя, Гаррет и Винн отправились проверять запасы снадобий в лазарете, Зевран с Лелианой и вовсе пропали в неизвестном направлении… Самого мага то звали выпить узнававшие его солдаты, то гнали прочь, только из вежливости не озвучивая мелькавшее во взглядах «не путайся под ногами, мальчик», и он в конце концов попросту забрался на подоконник в отведённой ему комнате и уставился на блестевшее под лучами заходящего солнца озеро, рассеянно поглаживая положившего морду ему на бедро Ирвинга.  
Странно, раньше ему и в голову не приходило усомниться в том, что встреча с Архидемоном окончится его победой. Дракон. Большой осквернённый дракон, ограниченно разумный, судя по данным из денеримского архива. Всего лишь. Нет, сил одного только Гаррета – или даже их обоих – наверняка не хватило бы, но ведь будут и другие маги: опытный Ирвинг, изобретательная Карнима, заведующая кафедрой стихийщиков, зануда Реввик, способный найти слабое место в любой, самой сложной системе… не говоря уже об обычных воинах и боевых машинах.  
В головоломке явно не хватало элементов.  
Первый Мор продлился больше века. Это было ещё объяснимо – неизвестная угроза, поиски решения в перерывах между тяжелейшими боями… Но Второй Мор терзал Тедас девяносто лет, Третий и Четвёртый – около пятнадцати лет каждый.  
Армию, как выяснилось, можно собрать за год. Найти Архидемона, пробиться через его охрану и уничтожить… Пусть даже легенды о героях древности склонны изрядно преувеличивать возможности этих самых героев, однако Дайлену по-прежнему не удавалось понять, что же в этом такого запредельно сложного. То, что не удастся одному бойцу или магу, без труда сделают десяток или сотня, так почему же?..  
Амелл никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что разгадка, какой бы она ни была, придёт именно по его душу.  
К вечеру замок поутих, большая часть солдат улеглась отсыпаться перед завтрашним походом, и только командиры бродили по коридорам, улаживая последние проблемы. Отряд Стража тоже собрался в отведённых им гостевых покоях: Дайлен заглянул к ним, смиренно выслушал пылкую речь Лелианы и наставления Винн, сдержанно кивнул Стэну, отобрал у Огрена початую флягу Драконьей Мочи, по крепости не уступавшей чистейшему алхимическому спирту, обменялся с Зевраном парой неловких улыбок… Гаррет отыскал его сам, взъерошил волосы, стараясь подбодрить, а затем, посерьезнев, спросил о причинах его тревоги.  
Дать определённый ответ маг не сумел, попытался было отмахнуться и заявить, что просто нервничает перед боем, но Хоук всё равно прихватил из своей комнаты Ткача и уселся на пороге его жилища, словно вознамерился всю ночь охранять его от неизвестной угрозы. Это, наверное, было просто смешно, но смеяться совсем не тянуло, и Дайлен, чувствуя острую благодарность, с облегчением уткнулся лбом в плечо старшего.  
Постепенно начало отпускать. Разум всё ещё цеплялся за лишённую ответа тайну, но Амелл по крайней мере сумел уверить себя, что нужно решать проблемы по очереди: добраться до Денерима, отыскать Архидемона, пробиться к нему через порождений тьмы…  
Составление плана прервал стук в дверь, маг неохотно поднялся и, не ожидая никакого подвоха, взялся за ручку.  
– Прошу прощения, командир, но мне нужно тебе кое-что сообщить, – проговорил странно хмурый Риордан. Стоявший у него за спиной Логэйн в ответ на вопросительный взгляд чародея только пожал плечами и глазами указал на старшего Стража. – Это тайна Ордена, так что ваше присутствие, сударь Хоук, нежелательно.  
Гаррет нахмурился и уже шагнул вперёд, явно собираясь объяснить мужчине, где он видел все эти тайны и куда их готов засунуть, когда дело касается его младшего, но Дайлен жестом остановил его и с укором посмотрел в глаза. Отступник, неохотно сдавшись, качнул головой и отступил, и Риордан повел их в ближайшую гостиную.  
Амеллу казалось, что с каждым словом старшего Стража в измучившей его головоломке со щелчками встают на место последние кусочки. Со щелчками, так напоминающими лязг смыкающейся вокруг ловушки, которая неумолимо отсекала его от окружающего мира. Он уже едва различал в металлическом грохоте слова: «бессмертен», «скверна», «душа»…  
– Значит, Серый Страж, который убьёт Архидемона, умрёт? – скептически переспросил Логэйн, и Дайлен невольно дёрнул уголками губ в пародии на усмешку, предчувствуя ответ.  
Единственный способ.  
Всё сходится.  
Перед глазами, как наяву, чёрным зеркалом плескалась скверна в Чаше Посвящения. Тогда, в Остагаре, считавший ритуал всего лишь очередными Истязаниями Амелл ещё удивился, что в блескучей жидкости не видно его отражения. Успел даже, подчинившись извечному мажескому любопытству, качнуть сосуд, поймав краем жидкой темноты грустную физиономию Алистера, удивился снова…  
Впору поверить в судьбу.  
– Если ты потерпишь неудачу, Риордан, я нанесу последний удар, – едва сознавая, что говорит, произнёс Дайлен.  
– Не говори глупостей, – с неожиданной резкостью проговорил Мак-Тир, и маг, удивлённо моргнув, повернулся к нему. – Ты ещё мальчишка, у тебя вся жизнь впереди. По крайней мере положенные Стражу лет тридцать. А мне по-любому уже всего ничего осталось, так что это сделаю я.  
– У вас будет эта возможность, если я тоже погибну прежде, чем успею совершить необходимое, – равнодушно пожал плечами Амелл, не понимая, почему вообще возникли какие-то возражения. – Вы нужнее Ферелдену живым.  
– Это у вас семейное, – убеждённо сказал Логэйн. – Я вообще удивляюсь, как киркволльские Амеллы с таким подходом не вымерли в первые же поколения. Выпороть бы тебя, так не поможет же.  
– На границе ещё стоят четыре легиона шевалье, – напомнил Дайлен. Удар ниже пояса, верно, но тратить время на споры с упрямым полководцем не хотелось. Пустое занятие. – Кто их, по-вашему, гонять будет, я, что ли? Или Гаррет? Он, конечно, половину положит, а потом на нас Священный Поход поведут, скажут, совсем маги распоясались. Оно вам надо?  
– Кладку Архидемона на крыше форта Драккон мне ещё меньше надо, – отрезал Мак-Тир, но маг поймал его взгляд и спокойно, твёрдо повторил:  
– Это сделаю я. Ваша задача – уничтожить Орду. Порождения тьмы лишатся направляющего их разума, но они всё ещё будут опасны. Если вам так угодно – это приказ, Серый Страж Логэйн.  
Противоречить ему снова воин не решился. Нахмурился ещё сильнее, покачал головой, словно усилием воли напоминая себе, что приказы не обсуждают, а исполняют, и после того, как Амелл обменялся с Риорданом ещё парой негромких фраз, вышел вместе со старшим Стражем.  
Наверно, так и чувствуют себя Усмирённые, отстранённо подумал Дайлен, опустившись в стоявшее у камина кресло. Ни страха, ни тревоги. Всё вокруг пустое и гулкое, словно опрокинутая чаша, и между тобой и пропастью чего-то худшего, чем безумие – только тоненькая ниточка дела, которое должно быть сделано.  
Он-то думал, что внешний мир – сложная, запутанная система, в которой даже ему удастся найти себе место. Свою семью, свою любовь… Ошибся. Система не терпела чужого вмешательства и отторгала его с решимостью твёрдо намеренного избавиться от заразы организма.  
От безнадежности и стойкого ощущения правильности происходящего снова начало подташнивать.  
– Хватит дурить, Дайлен. – Маг даже не вздрогнул, когда плясавшее перед глазами пламя заслонила высокая фигура Хоука. Подслушивал, само собой. – Логэйн прав, пусть он попытается первым. Если у него не выйдет – тогда уже пойдёшь ты. Или, может, Риордан избавит от проблем вас обоих.  
– Риордан стар и слаб, – откинув голову на спинку, чтобы смотреть брату в глаза, спокойно проговорил Амелл. – Кроме того, его силы подкошены пыткой и длительным заключением в темнице эрла Хоу. Он идёт не за победой, а за достойной смертью и отлично понимает это сам.  
Стоявший против света Гаррет казался всего лишь непроглядно-чёрным силуэтом, но маг, даже не видя его лица, знал, что старший тоже нахмурился, точно так же, как и тогда, когда ему, не приспособленному для ближнего боя энтропийщику, вдруг приходило в голову сунуться в самую гущу очередной схватки.  
– Значит, пусть идёт Логэйн, – упрямо повторил Хоук. – Пожалей старика, вся страна – за исключением тебя, меня и, может, ещё пары человек – считает его чудовищем, забыв о том, что именно ради неё он себя этим чудовищем сделал. Ему лучше так, чем остаток жизни старательно не замечать, как плюют в спину.  
– Он ещё нужен Ферелдену, – терпеливо напомнил Дайлен. – Орлейцы до сих пор не перешли границу только из-за дурной славы Героя Дейна. Знают, что он тут же вышвырнет их обратно. Если они услышат, что он погиб, тут же набросятся на ослабленную Мором страну, и остановить их будет некому. Берёшься подслушивать – подслушивай как следует, я всё это уже говорил. – Он помолчал и тихо добавил: – Извини, братик. Ты так старался меня уберечь… Жалко, что так вышло.  
Гаррет раздражённо зашипел, и Дайлен отвёл взгляд. От острого сострадания закололо сердце – меньше всего он пожелал бы брату такого: знать, что даже выложившись до предела, выжав всю свою кровь до последней капли, ничего не сможешь сделать. Потому что поздно, потому что иначе нельзя…  
– Я под страхом смерти запретил Риордану проводить для тебя Посвящение, – проговорил Страж в спину уже шагнувшему к двери Хоуку. Тот замер, стремительно обернулся к нему, сверкнув обнажёнными в оскале отчаяния зубами. – Хватит, Гаррет, достаточно. Тётя Леандра просила обо мне позаботиться, а не умирать вместо меня.  
Охватившее его спасительное бесчувствие оказалось предательски непрочным. Вслед за сочувствием к брату внутрь проковырялась жалость к себе, охватила цепкими коготками лёгкие, мешая дышать; рядом колючими комками устроились страх, дура-надежда и обида. И как назло, все медитации на контроль эмоций начинались с указания: «Сделайте глубокий вдох…». Легко сказать, у Дайлена и обычный-то едва-едва получался.  
– А как же Зевран? – почти с раздражением осведомился уже минут пять метавшийся из стороны в сторону Хоук. Камин почти догорел, и отступник, без доспеха двигавшийся почти бесшумно, казался ожившей тенью. – На себя наплевать, так о нём подумай!  
– Ему без меня будет лучше, – грустно поделился Амелл. Ещё одна порция воздуха всё-таки проскользнула в грудь – и захолодила внутренности едким ядом. – Он замечательный, зачем ему какой-то ферелденский маг? Он и сам это уже понял, просто меня расстраивать не хочет.  
Гаррет молчал так долго, что Дайлен даже начал беспокоиться. Приподнялся в кресле – тело подчинилось неожиданно легко, он-то думал, придётся пересиливать себя ради каждого движения – и посмотрел в темноту, выискивая брата взглядом…  
– Я даже не знаю, чего мне больше хочется, – наконец проговорил тот, – побиться головой о стену самому или отвесить подзатыльник тебе. Хороший такой увесистый подзатыльник боевого мага. Пойди поговори с ним хотя бы, он имеет право знать, что ты тут задумал.  
– Не стоит. – Амелл резко поднялся на ноги, подошёл к Хоуку и положил руку ему на плечо. – Я же всё равно умру, пусть он лучше думает, что… ну, что мне не повезло в бою. Как это обычно бывает. Он всё равно огорчится, конечно, но такое случается, я же не неуязвимый. Погорюет и перестанет, жизнь-то не закончится.  
Гаррет глубоко, через силу вздохнул, словно вспомнив про те самые медитации, сжал касавшуюся его плеча кисть.  
– Дайлен, ты же умный парень, – устало проговорил он. – Так почему же сейчас ты ведёшь себя как последний идиот?  
Страж качнул головой, отмахиваясь от вопроса, расправил плечи. Это в маленькой тёмной комнате наедине с братом можно было сворачиваться в клубочек, думая о том, как же всё-таки хочется жить – вопреки всему, вопреки Церкви, судьбе и вороху собственных неисправимых ошибок – хочется трёхсоткакого-то второго шанса, хотя ему, магу, и первого-то не полагалось…   
А все остальные должны были видеть несгибаемого, уверенного в их будущей победе командира.  
Гаррет всю дорогу до его комнаты пытался его переубедить. Все одиннадцать с половиной шагов, и Дайлену – чего, в общем-то, и следовало ожидать – так и не удалось уверить брата, что всё правильно. Что и правда нужно пожертвовать одним магом – таким же как остальные, ничем особенно не выделяющимся – ради того, чтобы остановить этот треклятый Мор. Ради того, чтобы он мог отыскать семью, Зевран – уехать в свою Антиву и навести там порядок, Винн – вернуться к оставленным ученикам, Лелиана – сложить свою самую лучшую песню…  
– А вот и ты, мой Страж, – не оборачиваясь, лениво протянула смотревшая в огонь Морриган. Амелл невольно насторожился, гадая, что могло понадобиться ведьме, и услышал тихий шорох ткани – за его спиной Хоук машинально потянулся к мечу.  
– Тебе что-то нужно? – тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от привязавшихся мыслей, осведомился маг. Не самый удачный момент, но у женщин особые понятия о своевременности.  
– Не мне, – усмехнулась хасиндка. – Известно мне, как Архидемон умирает. Что бой последний – не на мечах, но в теле Стража происходит, и победителей в нём нет. Я выход предложить хочу тебе из тупика, в который судьба тебя загнала.  
– Что? – неподдельно изумился Дайлен. На несколько долгих мгновений перед охватившим его изумлением померкло всё остальное – и тревога, и сожаление, и тоска – и он мог только ошарашенно хлопать глазами, глядя на загадочно улыбавшуюся девушку.  
– В той книге, что из дома матери моей принёс ты, – покосившись на Гаррета, продолжила Морриган, – описан ритуал, что жизнь тебе спасёт, коль согласишься. Зачать дитя с тобой нам следует, в него, ещё лишённого души, запятнанного скверной до рожденья, войдёт дух Бога Древнего – и ты в живых останешься.  
– Дух Архидемона, ты хочешь сказать, – уточнил Амелл, и ведьма, поморщившись, торопливо заговорила снова.  
Выход оказывался ничем не лучше тупика. Морриган, конечно, пыталась уверить его, что ритуал безопасен, что рождённое ею дитя не окажется чудовищем в человеческом теле, что единственной её целью было спасти его от неминуемой гибели… Что выпустить в мир Древнего Бога, подвергшегося воздействию скверны как минимум дважды – самая естественная вещь на свете.  
– Подумать, верно, хочешь ты, – снисходительно глянув на него, великодушно добавила ведьма. – Пускай. Когда решенье примешь, приди ко мне, я твой ответ приму.  
– Соглашайся, – потребовал Гаррет, как только Морриган сделала шаг за порог. – У тебя появился шанс! Эта ебаная ящерица, конечно, всё равно может тебя хвостом пришибить, но это по крайней мере не приговор!  
– Нет, – покачал головой Дайлен. – Ты невнимательно слушал? Всё на свете имеет свою цену. Она предложила мне стать отцом какой-то неизвестной твари и дать слово, что не буду её разыскивать. И знаешь, мне почему-то совсем не верится, что она всё это делает для такого хорошего славного меня. – В голосе против воли прорвался сарказм. А ведь и правда уже почти поверил, что у него появится возможность выжить… вернуть семью, убедить Зеврана в том, что достоин его любви, построить ту самую жизнь, мечты о которой скрывал даже от самого себя. Теперь было втройне обидней сознавать, что спасение оказалось обманкой… скорее всего. – Итого мы имеем: ведьму с неизвестными намерениями; могущественное существо с опять-таки неизвестными способностями и желаниями; и затребованное с меня обязательство не вмешиваться. Ты готов ради моей жизни подставить под удар не только Ферелден, но и весь Тедас?  
– Да, – рыкнул Хоук. – Если хочешь моего совета – соглашайся. Всех бед не предотвратишь, но если будешь жив – сможешь разобраться с результатами. Я помогу.  
Амелл нервно засмеялся. Брат, верно, бросил бы вызов даже Древнему Богу в полном сиянии его могущества, но он-то не мог так легко закрыть глаза на возможные последствия. Как бы ни хотелось. Впрочем, это не имело значения – упрямства у них было поровну, и решение он уже принял…  
– Если тебе мало моего мнения, спроси Зеврана. – Дайлена словно ударили под дых. Он неверяще поднял глаза на Гаррета, даже не надеясь на жестокую насмешку – голос отступника был предельно серьёзен, и таким же оказался взгляд. – Если ты его любишь – предполагается, что его желания имеют для тебя какое-то значение. И принимать решения, затрагивающие вас обоих, в одиночку по меньшей мере нечестно. – Маг открыл было рот, но старший жестко закончил: – И не пытайся мне сказать, что это его не касается. Ему же, в случае чего, на твоей могилке плакать.  
Отрицать правдивость его слов Амелл не мог. И всё-таки… чудилось в предложении что-то неправильное. Слишком похожее на шантаж.  
– Ладно, – наконец решился он. Хоук с облегчением выдохнул, но Страж твёрдо продолжил: – Но разговаривать я с ним стану один. Должен же я хоть что-то сделать самостоятельно. Ты не станешь вмешиваться: это и правда касается нас обоих, но пока что – только нас. Договорились?  
– Договорились, – неохотно кивнул Гаррет.  
До комнаты Ворона отступник его всё-таки проводил. Как будто опасался в глубине души, что Дайлен неожиданно струсит и куда-нибудь сбежит по дороге. Маг только мысленно посмеялся – подобный вариант, по правде говоря, был не так уж невероятен. Но выбора у него вновь не оказалось: Хоук замер на пороге общей гостиной, в которую выходили двери комнат Зеврана, Стэна и Огрена, и не сводил с него глаз, пока Страж не поднял руку и не постучал костяшками пальцев по косяку.  
– Входите, – несколько настороженно отозвался Арранай, и Амелл, глубоко вздохнув, толкнул дверь.  
– Я… хотел поговорить, – нерешительно начал он, не отрывая взгляда от заметно напрягшегося при его появлении эльфа. Думал подойти, обнять, коснуться волос хотя бы, но не решился. Даже слепец не ошибся бы: тот сейчас не хотел его прикосновений. Даже отступил на шаг.  
– Сейчас, мой Страж? – в демонстративном изумлении приподнял бровь тот. – Я думал, ты уже отправился отдыхать. Нам ведь предстоит тяжёлый путь… а потом героические деяния без перерыва на сон и обед.  
– Просто хотел узнать кое-что, – пожал плечами маг. – Ты… действительно так сильно на меня обиделся?  
– Я на тебя не обижался, – пренебрежительно махнул рукой антиванец. Отточенным до театральности жестом, о которых совершенно забывал, когда они оставались наедине. По крайней мере, так было неделю назад. – Ты же не моя собственность и вправе действовать как пожелаешь. – Зевран беззаботно улыбнулся и заверил его: – Тебе не стоит опасаться моих упрёков, мой Страж. Ты ещё что-то хотел?  
«Хотел», чуть было не сказал Амелл. Хотел, чтобы ты показал мне Антиву. Чтобы можно было каждое утро начинать со сравнительного анализа оттенков твоих волос и падающих в окно лучей солнца. Чтобы ты, смеясь, учил детей Гаррета или Карвера владеть кинжалом и называл их племяшками. Хотел выжить и увидеть, как ты ворчишь на затянувшую пряди седину, и искренне верить, что ты ничуть не изменился за прошедшие годы. Хотел, чтобы ты ревновал и, не сомневаясь в своём праве, грозился поубивать всех, кому я хоть раз улыбнулся.  
Много чего хотел, в общем. Какая теперь разница.  
– Просто… ты меня запомни, ладно? – не удержавшись, попросил Дайлен. Арранай чуть заметно нахмурился, и маг обругал себя за неосторожность. Так и проговориться недолго, а многого ли стоит признание в любви, дарованное осуждённому? Что бы ни заявлял Ворон, милосердие вовсе не было ему чуждо.  
– Брось, друг мой, что за упаднические настроения? – вряд ли обманувшись его старательно бодрой улыбкой, с мягким укором посмотрел на него ассасин. – Архидемон, конечно, здоровая сильная тварюка, но и мы не слабаки, верно? Все будет хорошо, честное слово.  
– Конечно, будет, – подтвердил Амелл. Звенящее напряжение, отзывавшееся в пальцах судорожной дрожью, вдруг его покинуло, и следующая улыбка получилась почти искренней. – Можно ещё одну просьбу? – Зевран кивнул, и Страж, сглотнув поселившуюся в горле гулкую пустоту, проговорил: – Поцелуй меня? Пожалуйста?  
Взгляд Ворона дёрнулся куда-то в сторону, словно пытаясь сбежать от его собственного, и Дайлен даже не удивился, услышав произнесённое осторожно и мягко, словно из боязни потревожить злого зверя:  
– Не стоит, мой Страж. – Арранай неловко улыбнулся и примирительно добавил: – Мы… обсудим всё это после битвы, хорошо? Прямо и откровенно, как положено…  
– Поговорим после битвы, – покладисто согласился Амелл и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, меланхолично размышляя о том, почему ему не больно.  
Полагалось бы выть от тоски или бороться с желанием умереть немедленно просто ради избавления от внезапной пытки, или, может, в отчаянии взывать к Создателю… а он всего лишь как никогда отчётливо ощущал, что всё правильно. Всё, от начала и до конца.  
Любовью за верность.  
Об ответной любви не договаривались.  
– Моё решение не изменилось, – спокойно сообщил он Гаррету, повернув к комнате Морриган. – Возможные последствия перевешивают все выгоды её предложения.  
Дайлен думал, что старший будет донимать его уговорами всю дорогу до жилища ведьмы, все полчаса – из-за устроенного перед воротами представления и последовавших за ними недобрых шуточек поселили её чуть не в самом дальнем углу замка, в покоях, когда-то предназначавшихся так и не возникшей в реальности невесте банна Тегана – и мысленно приготовился снова доказывать ему свою правоту. Но Хоук исчез куда-то уже на третьем шаге, и Страж вскоре поймал себя на том, что плетётся по опустевшим к ночи коридорам с неспешностью умирающей улитки.  
Умирать не хотелось.  
А в обратном действии смысла не было.  
Амелл вздрогнул, осознав, что почти минуту стоял возле окна, бессмысленно таращась на казавшееся кроваво-красным в свете заходящего солнца озеро Каленхад, и решительно двинулся дальше. Впрочем, уже через пару минут чеканный ритм шагов снова сбился – привычки размышлять на ходу у него не было, а отделаться от лезущих в голову мыслей не удавалось.  
Морриган была кем угодно, но только не фанатичкой. Не требовалось быть гением, чтобы это понять – и за полтора года совместных странствий он не заметил ни единой детали, противоречившей его выводам. У ведьмы не было ни принципов, ни убеждений, и при всей пакостности своего характера намеренно делать что-либо, способное привести к уничтожению мира, она не стала бы. Иначе где ей тогда охотиться? И на кого?  
Дайлен остановился на мгновение, вжался лбом в холодный камень. А то он до этого не понимал, что перестраховывается, что вероятность глобальной катастрофы – не больше десятой доли процента. Что Морриган, скорее всего, просто решила взять на вооружение методы матери и добыть себе тело помощнее. К чему довольствоваться силой человека, когда можно наложить лапу на могущество Древнего Бога?  
Древнего Бога, собратьев которого Серые Стражи убивали уже четырежды. А большего она не добьется. Ловушка демона, в которую он попал в Кинлохе, сослужила магу дурную службу: в принципах существования Тени он теперь разбирался куда лучше многих и с редкостной ясностью сознавал – Морриган получит лишь то, что осталось от силы Уртемиэля после долгих веков заточения, полутора лет контакта с разъедающей его сущность скверной и сложного многоступенчатого переноса. Жалкие крохи, от силы втрое превышающие силу обычного мага. И никакой ритуал, никакой демон или дух не смогут этого изменить – порождения Тени, они подчинялись тем же законам.  
Умирать было необязательно. Но нужно.  
Амелл криво ухмыльнулся, скорчил рожу какому-то давным давно почившему Геррину, взиравшему на него с потускневшего портрета, и заставил себя ускорить шаг. Медлить не стоило, чем дольше он тянул со своим приговором, тем сильнее становилось искушение поддаться. Согласиться, переспать с желтоглазой хасиндкой, переложить свои проблемы – от необходимости разбираться с её ребёнком до обид Ворона, который наверняка не стерпит такой подлости – на плечи всегда готового помочь Гаррета… Рискнуть – не существованием мира, конечно, но вероятностью возникновения бедствия, сравнимого с очередным Мором. Ничего необратимого.  
За исключением разве что тех, кто погибнет, пока они будут искать способ справиться с новой напастью.  
– Лицемер, – честно сказал Дайлен своему мелькнувшему в оконном стекле отражению. Отражение, бледное, выбритое до синевы – под взглядом Логэйна почему-то становилось стыдно за «элегантную одичалость», как это называла Лелиана – ехидно сощурилось, словно кивнуло одними ресницами, на мгновение сменилось вопросительной фиолетовой мордочкой с рогами и снова вперило в него равнодушный, сосредоточенный взгляд прирождённого энтропийщика…  
На вероятных жертв ему было почти наплевать. Ещё во времена счастливой детской невинности эпическое «И пали тысячи и тысячи…» не производило на него ни малейшего впечатления – цифры были всего лишь цифрами, словами на бумаге, преувеличением барда, не имевшим никакого отношения к реальным людям; с тех пор он успел привыкнуть к плещущей прямо в лицо крови, которая отнюдь не всегда была чернильно-чёрной, и вполне мог представить те самые тысячи – огромной грудой обгорелого, изодранного мяса, в которой не различишь лиц. А если и сумеешь разобрать черты – всё равно не сможешь представить их живыми.  
Гаррет был прав – и как же ошибся сам Дайлен, поверив в провозглашённое кузеном неумение понимать людей. Его старший всего лишь предпочитал не разбрасываться: тех, кто был для него важен, он знал едва ли не лучше, чем они сами – и не стеснялся этим знанием воспользоваться.  
И всё равно просчитался.  
Если бы Зевран… Впрочем, к чему сожалеть о несбывшемся. Впору скорее смеяться: дурацкая, как в орлейских романах, причина, присоединясь к ещё десятку таких же – вполне опровержимых по отдельности – неумолимо завершалась чётким «Дайлен Амелл», вырезанным на блестевшем под солнцем горного Андерфелса чёрном камне.  
Помнится, в Тени, в фальшивом Вейсхаупте, он успел краем глаза заметить четыре обелиска, возвышавшиеся на находившемся чуть в отдалении плато.  
Если всё сложится удачно, вскоре к ним присоединится пятый.  
Перед комнатой Морриган Страж снова остановился, сделал глубокий вдох – теряя всё, нужно было попробовать сохранить хотя бы достоинство – и уверенно постучал.  
– Не скоро я ждала тебя, – усмехнулась ведьма. – Кто в Круге был воспитан, склонны в раздумья погружаться. Войди и сообщи своё решенье.  
Разговаривать через порог – тем более о вещах столь существенных – и впрямь было как-то неправильно, и Дайлен шагнул внутрь и машинально принялся оглядываться. Похоже, в его согласии Морриган не сомневалась: расстеленные на широкой кровати шкуры были откинуты в сторону, в камине пылал огонь, намекая на то, что нет нужды в скрывавших тела одеждах…  
Сдержать язвительный смешок магу всё-таки удалось.  
– Я благодарен тебе за предложение, Морриган, – фальшиво-спокойным голосом начал он, – но…  
– Он согласен!!! – От раздавшегося со стороны двери вопля Дайлен чуть не подпрыгнул и, развернувшись, увидел нечто совершенно невообразимое: Антиванского Ворона с напрочь сорванным дыханием. Зевран, бледный как привидение, с расширенными в ужасе глазами, вцепился в дверной косяк, словно боясь не устоять на ногах, и, с явным усилием втянув воздух в грудь, продолжил: – Почтенная госпожа, нижайше молю вас о дозволении переговорить со Стражем и заверяю, что не отниму у вас много времени.  
Амелл почувствовал, как у него отвисает челюсть. «Почтенная госпожа»?.. И это вместо обычного ехидного «прекрасная Морриган» или «зловещая Морриган»? Да что тут вообще происходит?  
Ведьма ядовито усмехнулась.  
– Что ж, говори, – зловеще протянула она. – Быть может, и меня из комнаты моей попросишь удалиться, чтоб не смущать тебя мне взором неуместным?  
– Не смею проявить подобной неучтивости, почтенная госпожа, – всё тем же странным, без малейшего намёка на насмешку или снисходительность тоном отозвался антиванец. Девушка чуть заметно кивнула, и он, стремительно сорвавшись с места, всем телом влетел в растерянно моргавшего Дайлена. Вжался, оплел руками талию, вцепился так, словно мага собрались закапывать уже сейчас, и эльф готов был скорее умереть, чем допустить подобное…  
– Соглашайся, мой Страж. – Амелл едва расслышал заглушённый воротом его собственной мантии шёпот, Зевран сглотнул и поднял голову, ловя его взгляд: – Пожалуйста, соглашайся, прости, что посмел говорить за тебя, я так боялся опоздать, пожалуйста, Дайлен, я всё для тебя сделаю, только живи! – Маг открыл было рот, но Ворон уже заговорил снова, срываясь и захлёбываясь словами: – Всё что угодно, мой Страж, я умру за тебя, я стану беречь твою женщину и твоего ребёнка, не жалея себя, я уйду, если захочешь, и никогда не покажусь тебе на глаза, только, пожалуйста, позволь мне знать, что где-то в этом гребаном мире есть ты… – Страж осторожно обнял его за плечи, облизнул пересохшие губы, готовясь очередной раз повторить всё те же доводы, которые он приводил Гаррету и Логэйну – и которые перед бездонным отчаянием в глазах Зеврана казались до смешного неубедительными… Эльф под его руками вздрогнул, словно пытаясь сдержать рыдания, вжался в него ещё крепче и с непреклонно, с пугающей решимостью, как будто боясь собственных слов, закончил: – Пожалуйста, Дайлен, я люблю тебя! Пожалуйста, соглашайся…  
Амелл беспомощно вздохнул и притянул Арраная ближе, устроив подбородок у него на макушке и вперив невидящий взгляд в затянувший дверной проём. Вот, значит, какова цена его с таким трудом собранной решимости – один горестный взгляд, и вся она лежит под ногами бессмысленными осколками. Один горестный взгляд бесконечно любимого существа.  
– Клятвопреступник, – сдавшись, беззлобно сказал маг и принялся бережно поглаживать судорожно вздрагивавшего антиванца по спине. – Трепло.  
В темноте за дверью глухо шурхнуло: безмолвно замерший за косяком Гаррет пожал плечами. Наверняка с тем самым независимо-упрямым выражением на лице – Дайлен и рад был бы обвинить Героя Дейна в том, что кузен научился у него плохому, но с этой гримасой Амелл познакомился задолго до того, как Хоук впервые встретился с Логэйном.  
– Манипулятор хренов, – подумав, добавил Страж.  
За дверью послышался звук движения, отступник сдвинулся так, что падавший из комнаты свет очертил его силуэт, и, снова пожав плечами, небрежно опустил скрещенные на груди руки. На одно короткое мгновение – долю мгновения, если б Дайлен не следит так внимательно, не заметил бы – правая кисть его старшего сложилась трёхпалой когтистой лапой, боевым знаком «я прикрою», а затем продолжила свой путь вниз расслабленно, словно падающий лист. Демонстративно развернувшаяся к плясавшему в камине пламени Морриган ничего не заметила.  
Амелл вздохнул снова, потёрся щекой о шёлковые волосы эльфа, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Отмахнуться уже не получилось бы: Гаррет не хуже него понимал, что именно обещает.  
Отыскать твёрдо намеренную сбежать ведьму и убить его ребёнка – своего племянника – в случае, если тот будет представлять угрозу для Тедаса.  
– Морриган, сколько времени тебе нужно для подготовки ритуала? – будничным тоном осведомился Дайлен. – Приступай.  
– Нисколько, – с деланным равнодушием бросила ведьма, разворачиваясь к ним. – Когда расцепишься с любовником своим – тогда приступим.  
Недоверчиво замерший в руках мага Зевран вздрогнул и с облегчением засмеялся, прижимаясь лицом к его груди, и Амелл, наклонившись к его уху, тихо сказал:  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
– Я знаю, – не поднимая головы, с ясно слышавшейся в голосе улыбкой отозвался Ворон. – Ты говорил.  
– Я думал, ты спишь! – возмутился Страж, и Арранай виновато глянул на него из-под ресниц:  
– Я притворялся. Испугался и сделал вид, что не слышал… Прости?..  
– Только чтоб больше никаких «уйти и никогда не видеть», – строго проговорил Дайлен, и антиванец торопливо закивал, сжимая пальцы у него на пояснице.  
Под насмешливо-суровым взглядом Морриган Ворон всё-таки заставил себя отцепиться от него и, ещё раз с отчаянной надеждой глянув через плечо, вышел из комнаты. Гаррет одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл прочь, явно посчитав, что на данный момент от него больше ничто не зависит.  
Провожавший эльфа взглядом Амелл, обернувшись, обнаружил, что Морриган успела скинуть свои и без того скудные и мало что прикрывавшие одежды, и смотрит на него характерным взглядом мэтрессы Винн, опять не получившей давным давно обещанное домашнее задание. Ведьма коротким властным жестом указала на кровать, и маг, избавившись от собственной мантии, улёгся на предложенное место.  
А потом долго гадал, что же это всё-таки было, потому что назвать произошедшее сексом у него язык не поворачивался. Обнажённая Морриган двинулась на него с грацией и соблазнительностью голодного паука, завидевшего жертву, и Дайлен торопливо уставился на её грудь, опасаясь того, что невольно напрягшееся не для любви, а для боя тело не выдаст ожидаемой реакции. Грудь у ведьмы, впрочем, тоже оказалась не слишком вдохновляющая, маг невольно сравнил с аналогичным органом встреченной в Денериме пиратки… и даже охнуть не успел, как добравшаяся до кровати Морриган с деловитостью деревенского ремесленника насадилась на его среагировавшую на воспоминание об Изабелле плоть. Амелл, растерянно моргнув, поднял руки и попытался хотя бы для порядка приласкать ведьму, со скучающим видом ерзавшую на нём, но та лишь пренебрежительно отмахнулась. Страж сдался и, закрыв глаза, попытался представить что-нибудь поэротичнее.  
Конечный результат оказался немногим лучше, чем обычный итог его юношеской возни с собственной рукой. Морриган, впрочем, удовлетворённо кивнула и, убедившись, что ни капли драгоценной семенной жидкости не пропало напрасно, принялась одеваться. Дайлен, в недоумении следивший за её передвижениями, выслушал небрежное: «Теперь мы квиты, Страж. Увидимся мы в битве, жилище это больше мне не нужно» – и с разочарованным стоном откинулся на подушки. Процесс спасения собственной жизни произвёл на него на редкость удручающее впечатление.  
– Получилось, Дайлен? – раздался рядом напряжённый голос, и Амелл, приоткрыв один глаз, уставился на встревоженную физиономию Зеврана и кивнул. Ворон обессиленно уронил голову ему на плечо и глубоко вздохнул, а потом скользнул рукой вокруг талии и притиснулся всем телом к боку.  
– Я все равно могу помереть в бою, – посчитал нужным напомнить маг. – Архидемон, в конце концов, это большая, очень сильная ящерица. Помнишь, как мы того дракона возле Перчатки били? А этот ещё больше будет.  
– Я сделаю всё, чтобы этого не случилось. – В голосе антиванца послышались металлические нотки, но секундой спустя он поднял взгляд на Стража и лукаво улыбнулся: – А теперь я намерен стереть из твоей памяти все воспоминания обо всяких там посторонних женщинах. Думаю, метод «клин клином» вполне подойдёт.  
– Согласен, – усмехнулся в ответ Дайлен. Провел кончиками пальцев по виску тихо мурлыкнувшего эльфа и, не удержавшись, поинтересовался: – А почему ты не захотел меня поцеловать… тогда? Когда я к тебе пришёл?  
– Побоялся, что не сумею с собой совладать, – чуть смущённо хмыкнул Арранай. – Накинусь и изнасилую. Прямо там. Я так по тебе соскучился, мой Страж… – Томное урчание Ворона отозвалось глубоко в теле мага жаркой вспышкой вожделения, и он впился в коснувшиеся его собственных губы любовника с дикой звериной жадностью. Зевран застонал ему в рот и ответил на поцелуй с ничуть не меньшим пылом, но потом всё же приподнялся на локте и ласково прижал палец к губам возмущённо нахмурившегося Амелла.  
– Погоди, любовь моя. – После секундного колебания эльф коротко и нежно поцеловал его прямо поверх собственного пальца, а потом порылся в кармане штанов и, застенчиво опустив ресницы, протянул ему сложенную лодочкой ладонь: – Можно я вначале кое-что тебе подарю?  
Дайлен недоуменно глянул на лежавшую в ней золотую сережку – ту самую, возможно? – и Зевран поторопился объяснить:  
– Это… Она принадлежала одному моему другу… Её звали Ринна. Мы работали вместе, я полагался на неё, как на себя… доверял даже, наверное. Собирались однажды сбежать от Воронов и податься куда-нибудь в мирные земли. А потом Ринна меня подставила. По крайней мере, мне так сказал Тальесин, мы с ним вместе её выследили, я сам перерезал ей горло… Только через пару лет начал догадываться, что подставили-то её, а я повёлся, как идиот… Ох, сиськи Создателя, что я несу! – Ворон закусил губу, отвёл взгляд и через несколько секунд решительно проговорил: – В общем, эта серёжка очень много для меня значит. И… мне хотелось бы, чтобы она была у тебя.  
– Предложение руки и сердца, вроде как? – улыбнувшись, мягко поддразнил его Амелл, и эльф усмехнулся в ответ:  
– Какое предложение? И то, и другое уже принадлежит тебе.  
– Ухо проколоть есть чем? – деловито осведомился маг, и Арранай тут же соскочил с кровати, бросив: «Сейчас найду».  
Дайлен ещё успел проклясть себя за недальновидность – делание в себе дырок могло бы подождать и до утра, а вот на то, чтобы как следует приласкать своё сокровище, времени перед походом точно не хватит – но уже через полминуты Ворон вернулся обратно с небольшой коробочкой, ворча что-то про чересчур умных магов, и с торжествующим видом извлёк из неё жутковатого вида иглу.  
Амелл зажмурился и постарался не вскрикнуть, когда в его предварительно поцелованную мочку вонзилось это орудие пытки. Впрочем, укол острой боли почти сразу сменился тягучей ноющей пульсацией, а когда Зевран осторожно вставил в дырочку серьгу, утихла и она. Осталось только слабое жжение и непривычное ощущение посторонней тяжести в ухе.  
– Я дужку зельем смазал, – почему-то шёпотом объяснил эльф, глядя на него широко раскрытыми, лихорадочно блестящими глазами, и наклонился к его шее, принявшись нежно и настойчиво выцеловывать линию челюсти. – Знаешь, с ней у тебя стал такой лихой, почти разбойничий вид… Мне нравится.  
– Хватит болтать, счастье моё, – фыркнул Дайлен и, ласкающе потянув за скользившие в пальцах светлые волосы, заткнул ему рот поцелуем.


	21. Chapter 21

_Гаррет Хоук_  
Утром на лице его младшего обнаружилось до предела красноречивое выражение человека, твёрдо намеренного сделать всё, чтобы выбраться из грядущей заварухи живым, и Гаррет успокоился окончательно. Нет, отступник отлично сознавал, что первопричина всех их проблем всё ещё машет крылышками где-то над Денеримом, но его охватило какое-то странное равнодушие. В конце концов, он уже сделал всё, что мог, осталось только исполнить данную ещё в самом начале Мора клятву.  
Интересно, получится ли у него доплюнуть до морды Архидемона, если Дайлен прав и тварюка окажется даже крупнее дракона, охранявшего Прах Андрасте?..  
До столицы войска добрались на удивление быстро. Пыл бойцов изрядно подогрела то ли прочувствованная речь королевы, то ли застенчивая улыбка старательно прятавшего свежие засосы Амелла и его будничное: «Давайте убьём уже эту зверюгу да по домам разойдёмся, что ли…» По домам хотелось всем – и гномам, и долийцам, и обычным ферелденцам, так что предложение было принято с неподдельной радостью.  
Денерим уже горел. Над торговым кварталом поднимался столб густого чёрного дыма, который было видно с пяти миль, а перед воротами бессистемно перемещались мелкие стайки порождений тьмы. Гаррет накрыл самую крупную огненной бурей и принялся выискивать взглядом какого-нибудь огра или хотя бы гарлока-вожака, но всех самых опасных врагов уже выбили устроившиеся на холмике неподалёку долийские лучники, а остальных медленно и неумолимо вырезали стосковавшиеся по хорошей драке соратники Стража.  
Над городом, мудро не приближаясь к подошедшей из Редклиффа армии, кружил здоровенный тёмно-фиолетовый дракон, изредка разражавшийся пронзительными злобными воплями. Амелл провожал его хищным взглядом, но тварь на расстояние прицельного магического удара не подлетала. Чуяла, наверно.  
– Архидемон может призвать на помощь своих генералов, – пояснил похрипывавший от витавшего в воздухе дыма Риордан. – Некоторые порождения тьмы, проведя рядом с ним достаточно времени, приобретают подобие разума и способность вести за собой других. Я попробую пробраться к Архидемону незамеченным, а вам советую вначале убрать этих тварей – они способны устроить нам немало неприятностей… Да и если… В любом случае будет нелишним лишить дракона столь мощной поддержки.  
– Давайте уже выдвигаться, – хмуро проговорил подошедший Логэйн. – Разведчики сообщают, что от Брессилиана идёт ещё одна волна, так что чем раньше мы уничтожим направляющий их разум, тем проще будет войскам. Ворота и Анора с моими младшими офицерами удержит, так что я иду с вами.  
Кузены фыркнули в один голос и переглянулись, и Дайлен великодушно объяснил:  
– У магов, видите ли, очень специфические методики обучения. Приводит это к тому, что пытаться обдурить их такими примитивными способами совершенно бесполезно. – Воин сдвинул брови, но Амелл только махнул рукой и беззаботно пояснил: – Неважно, я принял кое-какие меры… Выступаем.  
В самом Денериме дела пошли хуже. Казалось бы, узкие улочки самой судьбой были предназначены для того, чтобы перекрывать их огненными или электрическими бурями и облаками смерти и потом попросту наблюдать за тем, как рвущиеся к живой плоти порождения тьмы сами подставляются под удар – но как раз тактику оборонительных боёв Стражи себе позволить не могли. Паривший над фортом Драккон Архидемон как будто придавал тварям сил самим своим присутствием, и прорваться к торговому кварталу, возле которого Риордан нащупал сознание одного из генералов, оказалось неожиданно сложно.  
До рыночной площади они в конце концов добрались. Хоук, ощутив какое-то почти сладострастное облегчение, немедленно поставил прямо в центре огненную бурю и, мимоходом приголубив молнией высунувшегося из полуразрушенного здания гарлока-эмиссара, принялся высматривать себе стоящего противника.  
Как будто откликнувшись на зов, из ведущего к «Чудесам Тедаса» переулка вывалился яростно взревывавший огр. Гаррет на мгновение оглянулся, убедившись в том, что сосредоточенно выплетавшего очередное площадное заклинание Дайлена прикрывают с флангов Ирвинг с Логэйном, а Зевран деловито дорезает уже третьего эмиссара, которому хватило глупости покуситься на его мага, и с ликующим воплем бросился навстречу рогатой твари.  
На смену первому огру – хороший удар мечом и файербол прямо в распоротое брюхо творят чудеса, Вэйд бы его убил, если б увидел, как он изгваздал любовно сработанный ненормальным кузнецом доспех – явился второй, и отступник, ловко уворачиваясь от сокрушительно сильных, но не слишком быстрых ударов, ещё успел подумать, что в движении клинка всё-таки есть какая-то своя, особая магия. Вокруг рогатой морды взвихрилась едва заметная паутинка какой-то порчи, Хоук не стал пренебрегать помощью и, подрубив замешкавшемуся огру ноги, перерезал упавшей твари горло.  
Поставленная в самом начале боя буря успела выдохнуться, и Гаррет торопливо огляделся, высматривая, куда бы поставить следующую. Замерший возле входа в торговый квартал Амелл поймал ещё одного эмиссара в дробящую темницу и, встретившись взглядом с кузеном, торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Мак-Тир щитом отшвырнул подобравшегося к магу слишком близко генлока, и вынырнувший как будто из ниоткуда Ворон стремительным ударом снёс мелкой твари голову.  
Из кривой боковой улочки донёсся вой атакующих гарлоков, и Хоук бросился к остальным. Волну лучше было встречать единым строем, это после, когда половина порождений тьмы окажется убита или тяжело ранена, можно будет рассыпаться, добивая оставшихся… Когда младший был укрыт у него за спиной, отступник чувствовал себя намного спокойнее.  
Стая оказалась многочисленной. Спрятавшийся за спиной Логэйна Дайлен силовым водоворотом стянул большую часть гарлоков в одну кучу, подставив их удару Гаррета, и всё равно на них продолжали наседать клацавшие зубами твари. На организованный бой это походило всё меньше, превращаясь в обыкновенную свалку: Хоук чуть не получил в зубы щитом Мак-Тира, едва успевшего придержать удар, сам с трудом остановил замах, когда под меч сунулся рванувшийся к горлу очередного гарлока Ирвинг, и вздрогнул, ощутив щекотнувший щеку порыв ветра – маг резко ткнул посохом поверх его плеча, раздробив глотку чуть не вцепившегося в его кирасу существа…  
Глаза снова начала застилать знакомая красноватая пелена. За передним рядом рычащих гарлоков, отозвавшись на его ярость, с новой силой взвыла начавшая было утихать огненная буря, и Гаррет резко ткнул левым кулаком вперёд, отшвырнув израненного, но ещё живого гарлока-вожака в пламя. С тела твари с треском сорвались остаточные разряды цепной молнии, заставившие ещё десяток порождений тьмы дёрнуться в судороге, и Зевран без лишнего промедления прошёлся по глоткам оглушённых противников кинжалами.  
Неожиданно навалившуюся тишину теперь нарушало только свирепое гудение всё ещё вихрившегося на обугленных костях пламени, и Хоук наконец сумел расслышать доносившийся из-за угла шум боя. В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд Логэйн только пожал плечами и буркнул что-то неопределённое про городское ополчение и гребаных геройствующих идиотов, и отступник, аккуратно обойдя участок раскалившейся почти докрасна почвы, с мечом наизготовку двинулся на звук.  
Чтобы впервые в своей жизни увидеть удирающее порождение тьмы.  
Вслед за ковыляющим на трёх конечностях генлоком из-за угла полуразрушенного здания вылетел мабари с украшенной смутно знакомым каддисом шкурой, глухо щёлкнули мощные челюсти, а потом пёс повернулся, втянул носом воздух и с низким гортанным взрявкиванием кинулся на него.  
– Тучка! Блять, Тучка! – не веря собственным глазам, заорал Гаррет и, выронив меч, рванулся навстречу. Массивное собачье тело впечаталось ему в грудь, отступник с трудом устоял и, обхватив вертевшую коротким хвостиком мабари поперёк туловища, поцеловал мокрый холодный нос. – Тучка, псина ты блохастая, Создатель, как я рад тебя видеть!  
Тучка восторженно тявкнула, недоуменно помахала лапами, словно не понимая, как это её, тяжёлую боевую собаку, держит на весу не отличавшийся богатырской статью родич хозяина, и радостно обслюнявила ему лицо. Хоук невольно поморщился, опустил мабари на землю и, попытавшись утереться латной перчаткой, с удивлением заметил, что у него дрожат руки.  
– Карвер, наверно, там, – заключил успевший догнать его Дайлен, вежливо протянув ладонь встревоженно принюхивавшейся Тучке. Державшийся рядом с ним Ирвинг деликатно ткнулся носом в морду суки и застенчиво гавкнул.  
Гаррет подхватил с земли Ткача и кинулся вслед за бросившейся на помощь хозяину мабари. Ополченцы – молодые парни в разномастных доспехах и пара бледных как полотно девчонок с луками – успешно перегородили узкую улочку и даже уложили там пару десятков порождений тьмы, но что-то, удар огра или заклятие эмиссара, разрушило часть сляпанной на скорую руку баррикады, и в пролом всё-таки пробралось несколько тварей.  
– Рассыпаться! – рявкнул командир ополченцев, ударом двуручного меча разрубив почти добравшегося до одной из лучниц гарлока, и торопливо пригнулся, уворачиваясь от свистнувшей над его головой дубины огра. Приказ его подопечные исполнили с завидной резвостью, правда, на бегство это походило куда больше, чем на отступление.  
– В сторону! – гаркнул Хоук, в несколько шагов преодолев разделявшее из расстояние, и, недолго думая, оттолкнул оцепеневшего от изумления Карвера с траектории снова опускавшейся на него дубины. От силы удара заныли руки, а Ткач отозвался протестующим звоном. Упрямо продолжавшего давить на оружие строптивой букашки огра оплела тёмно-красная паутинка, серая опухшая плоть вдруг опала, под ней прорисовались черепные кости, и ослабевшая тварь чуть заметно покачнулась. Отступник с рыком оттолкнул оружие чудовища и освободившейся рукой швырнул раскалённый до белизны файербол ему в сердце. А потом снёс упавшему на колени огру голову.  
– Гаррет! – почти оскорблено воскликнул мечник, и Хоук, не удержавшись, зловредно ухмыльнулся:  
– Привет, малыш. – Сорвавшаяся с его пальцев волна пламени испепелила почти добравшуюся до них тройку генлоков, отступник окинул поле боя коротким взглядом и, убедившись, что Логэйн с Зевраном уже добивают последнего гарлока-вожака, снова повернулся к брату: – Рад видеть тебя живым. А…  
– Все живы, – поторопился успокоить его Карвер, и Гаррет с облегчением выдохнул. Переставшие трястись во время схватки пальцы снова начали мелко подрагивать, и младший, перехватив свой меч одной рукой, ободряюще сжал его плечо. – Я успел увести их из Лотеринга, опередил Орду буквально на сутки – они уже были готовы, так что мы ушли сразу. Мама и Бет ушли из Денерима вместе с остальными жителями, а папа пошёл с другим отрядом к королевскому дворцу…  
– И что они там забыли? – возмутился Хоук. Карверовы приятели выжили только чудом – против трёх десятков генлоков они, может, и сумели устоять, но первый же огр чуть не угробил всю компанию, и что-то подсказывало отступнику, что бойцы, к которым присоединился его отец, были ненамного сильнее…  
– Ой, бля… – задушенно прошептал мечник вместо ответа и почему-то попытался сделаться маленьким и незаметным. Не чуявший опасности Гаррет резко обернулся, но у него за спиной не было очередного огра или гарлока – только измазанный чёрной кровью с головы до ног Логэйн скупыми ударами добивал ещё шевелившихся после его огненной волны тварей.  
– Утихни, обвинение в дезертирстве с тебя снято, – решив, что понял причину тревоги брата, махнул рукой старший Хоук. – Мы с Дайленом обо всём позаботились.  
– Да всё равно неловко как-то… – пробормотал нисколько не успокоенный Карвер и торопливо отшатнулся, попытавшись спрятаться за собственным двуручником.  
– А, лейтенант Хоук… – зловеще протянул подошедший к братьям Мак-Тир, выдержал драматическую паузу и невозмутимо продолжил: – Полагаю, мне следует принести вам свои извинения. Я по-прежнему считаю, что вы безрассудный, склонный к ненужному риску юнец, но должен взять обратно свои слова о том, что ничего хуже я в жизни не видел.  
– Ну надо же, целый лейтенант, – хмыкнул Гаррет. Вздохнул и, окинув взглядом собравшихся снова ополченцев, бросавших на их маленький отряд опасливые взгляды, велел: – Забирай детишек и топайте к воротам, дальше мы как-нибудь сами.  
– Что? – мигом опомнился ошеломлённый репликой бывшего регента Карвер. Насупился, сжал кулаки, подступая к брату: – Я уже не маленький! И не пытайся мне сказать, что ни тебе, ни вон тому тощенькому, который, судя по всему, и есть наш пресловутый кузен, не пригодится ещё один меч!  
– Королеве он пригодится больше, – краем уха различив отдалённый гул ещё одной приближающейся к ним стаи, рассеянно проговорил старший Хоук. Младший мгновенно заткнулся и с каким-то странным испугом покосился на успевшего снова встать рядом с Амеллом Логэйна – оба Стража одинаково сощурились, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то – и отступник мысленно хихикнул и махнул рукой в сторону уже очищенных улиц. – К королеве – это туда.  
Стая с рёвом выметнулась на площадь. Дайлен коротко махнул рукой, подавая сигнал: по тварям, переплетаясь друг с другом, поползли мутновато-радужные разводы резонировавших друг с другом порч, и Гаррет, картинно подняв руки, с безумной улыбкой, от которой тут же напряжённо заныли губы, обрушил на них огненную бурю. Ответом ему был истошный вой умирающих тварей; он развернулся к брату и, перекрывая шум боя, рявкнул:  
– К воротам!  
Карвер, с явным трудом сдержавший стремление ввязаться в бой немедленно, отрывисто кивнул и, собрав своих подопечных, торопливой рысью двинулся в указанном направлении. Хоук, чуть расслабившись, выдохнул и сбил каменным кулаком нацелившегося на зевранову задницу крикуна.  
– Генерал в следующей волне, – неестественно ровным голосом сообщил Амелл, силовой волной швырнул обошедших гарретово заклинание генлоков назад, в пламя, и, отступив на несколько шагов, принялся загодя выплетать какую-то пакость. Отступник немедленно занял его место и принялся пристально всматриваться в переплетавшиеся с вонючим чёрным дымом огненные ленты.  
Тварь, без особого труда прорвавшаяся через его заклинание, оказалась здоровенным живучим гарлоком с двуручником наперевес. Сообразительным гарлоком, что возмутило Хоука до глубины души. Драться с ним один на один порождение тьмы явно сочло неразумным, и большую часть времени он потратил на то, чтобы догнать слишком шуструю суку, попутно отмахиваясь от лезущей под руку мелочи. Магия Дайлена на «генерала» действовала из рук вон плохо: паралич держался не дольше секунды, порчи, казалось, не ослабляли его ни на волос, а в ответ на заклятие ужаса гарлок только принялся моргать тоненькими кожистыми веками, как будто изумляясь нелепости подобных действий.  
Удар щитом в затылок оказался куда действенней, Гаррет мысленно похвалил себя за то, что всё-таки сумел выгнать чересчур умное порождение тьмы на Логэйна и, сосредоточившись, пробил грудь твари молнией. Едва успевший вовремя отскочить в сторону воин сплюнул и, решив не полагаться на судьбу, отрубил гарлоку голову.  
Второго «генерала» Амелл, минут пять просидевший в углу под надзором настороженно озиравшегося Ворона, нащупал сам и, подорвавшись на ноги, повел их в эльфинаж. В квартале оказалось неожиданно шумно, из узенького переулочка чуть не под ноги Хоуку вывалилась давешняя рыжая эльфиечка, воодушевлённо размахивавшая кривым кинжалом, а следом за ней наружу высунулись ещё десятка три или даже три с половиной жителей, судорожно вцепившихся в набранное не иначе как на помойке оружие.  
– Мы можем сами защитить наш дом! – запальчиво воскликнула поставленная на ноги Шианни, но при виде снисходительно-терпеливой улыбки Стража несколько смутилась и добавила: – Ну то есть, мы вам поможем, да…  
Отправить прочь остроухих детишек оказалось намного сложнее – Карвер всё-таки провёл в армии почти два года и успел уяснить, что такое дисциплина, а вот бойкая девица всё ещё была убеждена, что вовремя ударить бутылкой по голове – вполне приемлемый способ решения проблемы. Переубеждать её было некогда, на рык Гаррета она не реагировала, вероятно, считая его существом, которое рычит не из злости, а исключительно в соответствии со своей природой, а в ответ на тоскливое «Не люблю эльфиек» Логэйна только ещё больше сдвинула бровки. После десятой попытки Дайлен, начавший не на шутку нервничать из-за того, что летавший где-то в отдалении Архидемон вдруг принялся наворачивать круги возле башен форта Драккон, всего в полумиле от них, рявкнул на неё тоже, и после этого Шианни всё-таки сдалась.  
Запереть ведущие в дворцовый квартал ворота эльфы всё же догадались. Неизвестно, на что именно рассчитывали строители эльфинажа, но заложенные тяжёлым засовом кованые решётки без особенного труда удерживали ломившегося в них огра и немаленькую стаю гарлоков. Скинувший с плеча бресилианский лук Зевран, отойдя чуть в сторону, уложил нескольких прямо сквозь ворота, но затем тоже покачал головой: возбудившиеся при виде возможной добычи твари принялись хаотично перемещаться, мешая вести прицельную стрельбу.  
Кузены переглянулись, и сосредоточенно прищурившийся Гаррет аккуратно перекрыл проход огненной бурей, стараясь не задеть отделявшую их от порождений тьмы решётку. Секундой спустя с языками пламени переплёлся чёрный туман дайленова облака смерти, и взвывший от боли огр, всем весом ударивший в ворота, всё-таки снёс их с петель.  
Вынужденные продираться через два перекрывавшихся заклятия твари бросались на них с удвоенной яростью. Амелл благоразумно держался в тылу и накладывал на них одну порчу за другой, и причинить серьёзный вред его закованным в доспехи соратникам гарлоки не могли. Как выяснилось, бояться следовало вовсе не их: дождавшись, пока его многочисленные подчинённые измотают противника, из разрушенного склада за воротами появился гарлок-эмиссар в компании стрелка с изрядно фонившим магией луком, и в Гаррета, представлявшего собой весьма удобную мишень, полетели окутанные нехорошим зеленоватым свечением стрелы.  
Первые две Хоук умудрился отбить клинком Ткача Заклинаний, от третьей увернулся – зараза свистнула возле самого уха, захолодив кожу гнилостной аурой магии порождений – четвёртая бессильно щёлкнула по вовремя подставленному щиту Логэйна… Пятая, войдя точно между сочленениями доспеха, пробила отступнику плечо.  
Отреагировал Гаррет предсказуемо и очень банально: выплюнув на выдохе непереводимую фразу, составленную из антиванских и хасиндских слов примерно поровну, он вопреки режущей боли вскинул меч и, тщетно попытавшись сквозь мгновенно затянувшую взгляд темную пелену разглядеть суку-лучника, наугад послал волну магии. Ткач Заклинаний воистину был великолепнейшим орудием для мага: несфокусированная, выброшенная на голом инстинкте сила сорвалась с его клинка раскалённым до белизны лучом энергии. В стрелка он, правда, так и не попал, зато как следует поджарил эмиссара-«генерала», а рассыпавшиеся от лопнувшего магического щита брызги силы до кости прожигали плоть оказавшихся рядом с ним тварей.  
– Да что с тобой такое, мальчишка? – натужно прохрипел подставивший ему плечо Логэйн, на которого отступник навалился всем своим весом. – Можно подумать, тебя никогда раньше не ранили.  
– Зачарованная, – через силу выдавил из себя Хоук, в попытке опереться на меч едва не полоснув себя по бедру, и уже падая добавил: – Сука.  
Кажется, на несколько мгновений он всё-таки выпал из реальности, потому что когда ему в следующий раз удалось открыть глаза, над ним нависала усталая физиономия Дайлена с тревожной морщинкой между бровей, а Мак-Тир лязгал доспехом чуть в стороне и, перемежая ферелденскую, антиванскую и почему-то ривейнскую нецензурную лексику, требовал, чтобы Ирвинг с «глистой ушастой» гнали на него эту скотину с луком.  
– Тихо, сейчас будет больно, – честно предупредил Амелл. Гаррет слабо кивнул и стиснул зубы, и Страж одним рывком выдернул стрелу.  
Больно было. Как будто у него в плече, точно в суставе, взорвался файербол. Но уже через мгновение, ещё до того, как маг щедро плеснул в рану зелья из эльфийского корня, боль начала утихать, и вместе с ней уходила охватившая его неестественная слабость.  
– Ты как? – обеспокоенно уточнил младший, заметив, что Хоук расслабил судорожно сжатые челюсти и глубоко вздохнул.  
– В Брессилиане… ну, тогда… было хуже, – с фальшивой беззаботностью заявил отступник. Заколдованная эльфийская склянка и впрямь подарила ему куда более изысканные ощущения, но только что испытанное всё равно было ему не в радость.  
– Ну-ну, – скептически прокомментировал Дайлен и, бросив короткий взгляд на издавшего ликующий вопль Зеврана, решительно прижал собравшегося подняться на ноги кузена к земле: – Полежи пока. Всем дух перевести надо, а то Архидемон на нас чихнёт – и всех попросту сдует. Бесславное поражение разума в лице нас.  
– Извини, братик, – криво усмехнулся Гаррет, послушно откинувшись на удачно попавшуюся под голову травяную кочку. И впрямь ведь как идиот подставился, видел же, что стрелы непростые…  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Амелл, похлопал по морде Ирвинга, с гордым видом положишего к его ногам посох «генерала», и, жестом скомандовав привал, добавил вслух для настороженно вертевшего головой Логэйна: – Порождения тьмы ещё только за мостом. На таком расстоянии вы направление пока не определите, слишком мало времени прошло после Посвящения и тренироваться нам было некогда…  
Привал получился коротким. Медлить, когда над головой с гневными воплями кружил Архидемон, казалось почти преступлением, и как только у Хоука при попытке сесть перестала кружиться голова, отряд двинулся дальше.  
Изрядно поднабравшиеся ума порождения тьмы попытались было перегородить ведущий к дворцовому кварталу мост; привело это, впрочем, лишь к тому, что Дайлен неожиданно разозлился и, одним заклинанием скинув большую часть заслона в пропасть, превратил остальных в ходячие бомбы. Благоразумно решивший не высовываться Зевран подстрелил засевшего в центре ошеломлённой стаи гарлока-вожака; труп порождения немедленно взорвался, и вскоре то же самое случилось и с прочими. Гаррет снял шлем, стёр с глаз пролетевшую сквозь прорези забрала слизь – пытаться отчистить сам доспех явно было бессмысленно – и укоризненно сказал:  
– Мог бы и мне парочку оставить. Нечестно же.  
Страж открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но прямо у них над головами раздался пронзительный вопль, от которого у обоих магов заложило уши. Отступник машинально швырнул файербол на звук и лишь потом обернулся: подавившийся комком пламени Архидемон смотрел на него с искренним, почти человеческим возмущением, а потом, задушенно выхрипев что-то до крайности злобное, по-кошачьи махнул хвостом и часто замахал крыльями, снова набирая высоту.  
Содрогнувшийся от удара мост заскрипел и начал медленно осыпаться.  
– Обидчивый, – удивлённо заметил Амелл, как будто забыв о том, что сам намеревался бывшего Древнего Бога и вовсе убить, и бегом кинулся к возвышавшейся в конце последнего пролёта арке.  
Впрочем, полностью мост так и не разрушился: опоры, уходившие в затянутую туманом пропасть, оказались достаточно прочны, и осыпался только пострадавший от хвоста Архидемона участок. Пути назад больше не было, и Логэйн, философски пожав плечами, указал остальным на узенький переулочек: самую короткую дорогу к форту Драккон.  
Самая короткая дорога на самом деле оказалась узкой, путаной и извилистой щелью между двумя высокими зданиями, и заподозрить бывшего регента в злом умысле мешало лишь то, что она и впрямь вела в нужном им направлении. Обиженный Архидемон снова наворачивал круги над крышей форта и периодически снова начинал пронзительно вопить, то ли раздавая указания своим стаям, то ли просто выражая недовольство.  
От одного особенно резкого крика у Гаррета заныло в висках, а секундой спустя узкую полосу неба над их переулочком на несколько мгновений перекрыли широкие драконьи крылья. Дайлен, чуть не выронив посох, торопливо зажал уши и страдальчески зажмурился, но почти сразу взял себя в руки и жестом велел им поторапливаться:  
– Риордан до него добрался. И, похоже, обидел ящерку по-настоящему.  
– Недостаточно обидел, – сухо прокомментировал Логэйн, когда они всё-таки выбрались из каменной кишки и огляделись. Усевшийся на самую высокую башню форта Драккон Архидемон гневно размахивал крыльями – левое дёргалось неловко и как-то ломано – и взлететь уже не пытался. Разглядеть фигуру старого Стража с такого расстояния не удалось бы даже остроглазому Зеврану, но то, что ящер сидел практически спокойно и не пытался ни отмахиваться от кого-то хвостом, ни щелкать челюстями, наводило на весьма нерадужные мысли.  
– Я так и думал, – практически неслышно пробормотал себе под нос Амелл, Ворон бросил на него короткий острый взгляд и, мимолётно коснувшись руки мага, двинулся вперёд.  
Шум боя разносился на полтора квартала: кто бы ни оставался в городе, им пока хватало умения или удачи для того, чтобы выжить, и наглости для того, чтобы пытаться устроить неприятности захватившим Денерим порождениям тьмы. К тому моменту, как отряд Стража добрался до поднимавшихся ко входу в форт Драккон террас, отряд ополченцев под командованием немолодого бородача с посохом уже успел очистить первую их них и с забористым солдатским матерком уничтожал засевших на втором пролете лестницы тварей.  
– Ну, не всё так плохо, как я боялся, – уважительно пнув изломанный труп крикуна, как будто побывавшего в мельничном жернове, заметил Гаррет и, птицей взлетев по залитым чёрной кровью ступеням, заорал: – Папа, посторонись, я иду!  
– Похоже, я влип, – тоскливо заметил Логэйн, подтянув разболтавшееся крепление щита, и тоже ускорил шаг. – Скажите, Страж, у вас ещё много родственников?  
Отступник ещё успел услышать, как Дайлен с какой-то зловещей жизнерадостностью сообщил собрату по скверне:  
– Есть ещё кузина Бетани и тётя Леандра! – а потом ему навстречу с рёвом кинулся увешанный кривыми рунами огр, и стало немного не до того.  
Порождений тьмы в дворцовом квартале оказалось по-настоящему много, Хоук даже подумал, что в одиночку отряд Стража мог бы и не справиться. Бойцы из ополченцев были не ахти какие, но внимание тварей они отвлекали более чем успешно. Для гарлоков-лучников все человеческие существа явно были на одно лицо, и пока те обстреливали засевших за невесть откуда взявшимися ростовыми щитами солдат, отступник спокойно перебил их молниями.  
– Гаррет, я старый больной человек, – сурово проговорил вдруг возникший рядом с ним Малькольм и, развернувшись, раскроил посохом череп вознамерившегося вцепиться ему в загривок генлока. – У меня, между прочим, слабое сердце. – Ещё один крикун с предсмертным хрипом вывалился из померкших прутьев дробящей темницы, и пожилой маг решительно закончил: – Будь любезен, не пугай меня так больше – не лезь на огров в одиночку. Мы с мамой и так тобой гордимся.  
– Я ему уже год говорю, что нечего пижонить, но не помогает, – весело наябедничал подоспевший Амелл и, переглянувшись с кузеном, поставил на самой верхней террасе облако смерти. Хоук, поразмыслив, решил не усложнять и попросту послал вверх по лестнице огненную волну; первые ряды порождений осыпались пеплом, а следующие рухнули на землю с воплями боли и перестали представлять какую бы то ни было угрозу. Малькольм уважительно хмыкнул и, развернувшись к своим, звучным командирским голосом рявкнул, чтобы добили выживших.  
Дожидаться ополченцев Стражи не стали. Дайлен ещё задержался на несколько секунд, старательно проклял чудом уцелевшего гарлока-вожака – тот покачнулся и немедленно пал жертвой кинжалов Ворона – а затем тоже последовал за направившимся к крепости Логэйном.  
При виде просторной площадки перед воротами форта Драккон Гаррета начали охватывать недобрые предчувствия. Воплотились в жизнь они всего через несколько мгновений: из кустов со свирепым писком выскочили несколько молодых дракончиков, а затем на поднимавшейся ко входу лестнице что-то сверкнуло, и загодя поставленные Амеллом магические щиты загудели под напором чужой силы.  
Первая молния рассыпалась о собственную защиту эмиссаров бесполезными искрами. Накрывшая привратную площадку огненная буря заставила порождений тьмы взвыть от боли, но явно причинила недостаточно вреда: из гудевшего пламени продолжали вылетать заклятия, и вскоре на свободное пространство вывалилась пара обожжённых и оттого ещё более злобных чародеев-гарлоков.  
Мимо Гаррета с сердитым воплем пробежал один из давешних ящеров; за ним, проказливо хихикая, следовал Зевран, время от времени ощутимо покалывавший его в задницу кинжалом – не иначе, для поддержания должного настроя. Обиженный на весь свет дракончик, добравшись до ближайшего эмиссара, и впрямь не стал разбираться, что к чему, и со свирепой радостью вцепился зубами в горелую плоть, и антиванец, на мгновение обернувшись, сверкнул застенчиво-самодовольной улыбкой куда-то за спину отступника.  
Когда они уже решили, что путь свободен, из-под лестницы вывернул ещё один дракончик. Немедленно получившая в морду посохом рептилия, тем не менее, в намерении добыть себе свежей еды не разочаровалась и, решив не связываться с младшим из Стражей, переключилась на старшего; Логэйн, на голову которому за минуту до этого чуть не упал свороченный Архидемоном каменный блок, церемониться с мелким ящером не стал.  
– Хочу его череп себе в комнату, – неожиданно заявил Амелл и, хозяйственно припрятав отсечённую голову в кусты, двинулся ко входу в крепость.  
– А череп Архидемона не хочешь? – не удержавшись, поддразнил его Гаррет. Дайлен поднял голову, окинул оценивающим взглядом свесившуюся с крыши морду и решительно покачал головой:  
– Нет, большая слишком, не влезет. Вряд ли у меня когда-нибудь будет комната размером с тронный зал…  
– Какой практичный мальчик, – с неопределимым выражением прокомментировал Мак-Тир и, за ворот мантии поймав поскользнувшегося на крови Амелла, подтолкнул его к воротам.  
Сам форт Драккон оказался натуральной тюрьмой. Дайлен, невольно припоминавший кривые коридоры Башни Круга, нервно ёжился и рвался вперёд, явно желая побыстрее выбраться из неприятного ему места, а бывший регент в ответ на вопросительные и немного укоризненные взгляды младшей части отряда только независимо пожимал плечами. Отрицать печальную необходимость существования тюрем никто и не думал, но при виде тел загрызенных прямо в своих камерах заключённых в душе всё равно вспыхивал нелепый стыд.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Гаррета, внутри крепости порождений тьмы оказалось гораздо меньше, чем снаружи. Правда, были они гораздо изворотливей и коварней: чего стоил один только засевший в привратном зале гарлок-эмиссар, с которым Хоук с Амеллом провозились почти полчаса – тот замотался в такие щиты, что не обладавшие магическим даром Логэйн с Зевраном не могли причинить ему никакого вреда, и регулярно выдёргивал через Завесу воющих от голода призраков.  
Прочие противники оказались не столь хитроумны, но при этом почти не уступали в сообразительности обычным, твёрдо намеревавшимся устроить врагу как можно больше неприятностей, людям. Например, они отнюдь не торопились соваться в гарретовы площадные заклинания или с тупой самоотверженной яростью набрасываться на него прямо сквозь туманную дымку конуса льда, а вместо того старались зайти с фланга и всадить ржавый клинок в слабые места доспеха. Хоук не раз мысленно поблагодарил Вэйда, оставившего ничтожно малое количество таковых, и с великим сожалением отказался от первоначального намерения к ебаным демонам залить коридоры форта огнём. Силы на это потребовалось бы столько, что начали бы плавиться даже каменные стены, а к Архидемону, падающему на голову сквозь проломившуюся крышу, он всё-таки пока не был готов.  
Деловито трусивший впереди Ирвинг – которого полуразумные порождения тьмы каждый раз считали наименее опасным членом отряда и не раз совершали смертельную ошибку – вытащил из какой-то дыры стайку явно намеревавшихся ударить в спину тварей, напоминавших плод извращённой любви генлока и крикуна. Дайлен, с явным трудом задавивший желание немедленно покопаться у них в потрохах, красивым жестом накинул на них высасывание жизни и наконец перестал прихрамывать и морщиться из-за полученных у ворот крепости синяков, а потом нервно сглотнул и, покрепче перехватив посох, упрямо полез к ведущему на крышу люку.  
Выбравшийся следом за ним Гаррет невольно присвистнул. Издалека башни форта Драккон казались узкими и длинными, словно стебли, и он в глубине души побаивался того, что пытающийся развернуться на слишком тесной для него площадке Архидемон кого-нибудь из них нечаянно затопчет. Однако теперь перед ним открывалось обширное пространство, на котором даже здоровенный, переросший давешнюю чешуйчатую «Андрасте» почти вчетверо дракон казался чуть ли не потерявшейся в амбаре мышью.  
– Ой, бля… – протянул вылезший из люка Малькольм и, проигнорировав шокированный взгляд старшего сына, не по-хорошему весёлым тоном осведомился: – Мальчики, у вас сообще инстинкт самосохранения есть?  
– А у вас-то он был в их возрасте? – философски осведомился Логэйн. Маг пожал плечами и с обезоруживающей улыбкой признался:  
– Не было.  
– Папа, иди защити королеву, – без особой надежды на успех воззвал к разуму вдруг решившего тряхнуть стариной отца Хоук. С Карвером же сработало…  
– Её и без меня защитят, – отмахнулся тот и, лукаво усмехнувшись, добавил: – И вообще я, между прочим, давно и счастливо женат. Я свою благородную леди уже двадцать лет как украл и ещё одна мне совсем не нужна.  
– Я, конечно, понимаю, что разговаривать о женщинах перед боем – это такая солдатская традиция… наверное… – задумчиво проговорил Дайлен, всё это время игравший в гляделки с почему-то не торопившимся набрасываться на них Архидемоном, – но, может, мы всё-таки займёмся делом?  
Вместо ответа Гаррет послал в удачно раззявленную пасть дракона ещё один файербол; ящер поперхнулся, возмущённо хрипнул и, с поразительной быстротой налетев на стоявших возле входа на крышу людей, взмахнул когтистой лапой.  
Дальнейшее напоминало какой-то поразительно неумело сляпанный кошмар. Летать, хаотично перемещаясь по крыше, бессильно трепыхавший рассечённым крылом Архидемон не мог, но это нисколько не облегчало ситуацию. Вооружённый недлинными кинжалами Зевран молча вытаращился на воздвигшуюся над ним громадину, явно не представляя, чем он может ей навредить и, взявшись за лук, со скорбной миной пересчитал немногочисленные зачарованные стрелы; облачённый в тяжёлый доспех Логэйн, без особого успеха рубанув вспыхнувшим синеватым пламенем клинком по лапе дракона, получил ею же в вовремя подставленный щит и с грохотом покатился к краю крыши; Амелл набросил на него какое-то хитроумное заклятие и сразу окружил сияющими прутьями «дробящей темницы», но ящер только недовольно лязгнул челюстями в ответ.  
На самом деле уже после полутора десятков казавшихся тщетными попыток Хоук понял, что легендарный Архидемон вовсе не неуязвим. В конце концов, Риордан простым, даже не зачарованным мечом превратил одно из его крыльев в бесполезную тряпку. Клинку же Ткача поддавалась даже невозможно прочная чешуя, покрывавшая его лапы – правда, однажды получив мечом по сухожилию и несколько охромев, дракон уже не подставлялся. Магия же на него действовала до крайности избирательно: столь нелюбимые Гарретом ледяные заклинания заставляли его замирать на несколько секунд, чем торопились воспользоваться Зевран с Логэйном и невесть откуда взявшийся эрл Эамон с отрядом потрёпанных рыцарей; огненные шары отскакивали от чуть темнеющих от температуры чешуй, и ящер только недовольно передёргивал шкурой, словно попавший под дождь кот; молнии и заклинания силовой школы, которые успел освоить Амелл, действовали несколько лучше, и всё равно даже к тому моменту, когда оба мага полностью исчерпали свой резерв, Архидемон выглядел отвратительно живым и здоровым. Лёгкая хромота и испещрившие некогда переливчато-фиолетовую чешую подпалины не в счёт.  
Подозрительный громкий звук, напоминавший щелчок огромной рогатки, заставил пытавшегося отдышаться отступника вскинуть голову. Дракон отозвался на звук полным боли и искреннего возмущения воплем, и Гаррет с изумлением увидел торчащее у него из бока древко копья. А потом, оглядевшись, и сверкавшего торжествующей улыбкой Логэйна, который торопливо перезаряжал найденную в каком-то углу баллисту.  
– А ведь если его ещё немножко проклясть, то чешую и мечом можно будет прорубить, – задумчиво сказал стоявший рядом с кузеном Дайлен и, скорчив гримасу отвращения, потянулся за припрятанной в поясной сумке склянкой лириума.  
– Интересно, а изнутри он тоже огнеупорный? – вспомнив некогда проделанный в недрах Морозных Гор трюк, пробормотал себе под нос Хоук и, дождавшись, когда в тушу начавшего плеваться каким-то подозрительным тёмным туманом Архидемона вонзится ещё один дротик, принялся старательно выплетать огненную бурю. Собственных сил всё-таки не хватило, на середине процесса пришлось тоже хлебнуть лириума, отступник, поперхнувшись стылой металлической горечью, каким-то чудом сумел не упустить недоделанное заклинание и, на всякий случай выждав ещё несколько секунд, запредельным усилием протолкнул зародыш бури вдоль быстро пропитавшегося чёрной драконьей кровью древка.  
От страдальческого воя ящера сгрудившихся вокруг него рыцарей сбило с ног и протащило несколько шагов; очередной дротик вместо брюха вонзился в хвост, и экспрессивная речь Логэйна заглушила, кажется, даже хлопанье крыльев вознамерившегося сбежать противника. Рухнувший на одно колено Амелл обернулся и вскинул кулак в одобрительном жесте, а потом с невозможной аккуратностью принялся накладывать на Архидемона двухсот-какую-то по счёту порчу.  
Уже через полчаса Хоуку начало казаться, что мерзкий привкус лириума останется у него во рту до самой смерти. То, что после каждой бутылочки ему всё-таки хватало сил на то, чтобы всунуть в брюхо треклятой твари ещё одну бурю, утешало всё слабее. После очередного дайленова заклятия чешуя дракона резко потускнела и начала поддаваться обычным стрелам: способные подстрелить муху с расстояния в три лиги долийцы раз за разом долбили в одну и ту же чешуйку, и после пятой-шестой стрелы наконечники начинали проникать в плоть.  
Невесть откуда вдруг полезли порождения тьмы, а умудрившийся перепорхнуть на соседнюю башню Архидемон ещё раз сердито пыхнул чёрным туманом и, извернув шею, принялся обгрызать торчавшие из его тела древки дротиков. Опешивший Хоук с пару секунд наблюдал за этим зрелищем – ну точь в точь не поладивший с ежиком мабари! – а затем, опомнившись, наложил уже приготовленную бурю на особо крупное скопление набросившихся на эльфийских лучников тварей.  
Дайлену, в отличие от многих, расстояние нисколько не мешало. Укрывшийся за широкой спиной старшего кузена маг продолжал навешивать на дракона одну порчу за другой, и Гаррет наконец-то заметил хоть какой-то эффект от его действий: ящер трижды промахнулся мимо застрявшего в хвосте дротика и чуть заметно покачнулся на начавших подгибаться лапах. Успевший перенацелить баллисту Логэйн, которого прикрывали от порождений тьмы пара долийцев и жизнерадостно матерившийся Малькольм, вогнал в основание драконьей шеи ещё одно массивное копьё, и Архидемон с гневным рёвом перескочил на крышу, явно намереваясь покончить с надоедливой букашкой.  
Баллисту дракон разбил одним ударом хвоста. Один из эльфов остался лежать рядом с ней окровавленной тряпкой, но Мак-Тиру с его отцом, кажется, удалось увернуться. Амелл, от усталости едва державшийся на ногах, прошипел что-то по-антивски и упрямо поднял руки с цеплявшейся за пальцы паутинкой проклятия, и Хоук, сплюнув капавшую из носа кровь, снова попытался засунуть в брюхо Архидемону ещё одно свернутое до поры заклинание.  
Получилось только с третьего раза: у него и самого перед глазами всё уже сливалось в непрозрачную пеструю пелену, и даже мажеское чутьё на энергию не очень-то помогало нащупать крохотный разрыв в драконьей защите…  
Тварь содрогнулась всем телом и с тоненьким жалобным писком изрыгнула поток хлынувшей из горла чёрной крови, а потом крупно задрожала, пытаясь устоять на разъезжающихся лапах, и медленно сползла на растрескавшийся камень. Какой-то рыцарь с ликующим воплем занёс меч над вытянутой шипастой мордой, но упрямо цеплявшийся за жизнь Архидемон, стремительно щёлкнув челюстями, попросту разорвал его пополам.  
– Да сдохни ты уже! – не выдержал Амелл и, в несколько шагов преодолев отделявшее его от головы дракона расстояние, с яростным воплем всадил в его череп лезвие посоха.  
Взрывной волной Хоука отшвырнуло шагов на десять, и только через несколько секунд он проморгался и увидел бьющий из смертельной раны столб света. Настолько яркий, что худощавая фигура молодого Стража, казалось, таяла в нём, как свеча в горячей воде. Оцепеневшие воины молча смотрели на него, не решаясь приблизиться даже на шаг, и Гаррет, стиснув зубы, попытался подняться на ноги…  
Свет померк. Ошалело хлопавший глазами Дайлен обвел их взглядом, как будто не очень понимая, где находится, и обессиленно оперся на вошедший в череп дракона до конца лезвия посох. Выгоревшее изнутри древко, даже издалека казавшееся полупрозрачным и каким-то потусторонним, подломилось под его весом, и маг обморочно рухнул на пол.  
Оказавшийся ближе других Малькольм кинулся к нему и, опустившись рядом с племянником на колени, потянулся проверить пульс, но Гаррет всё равно успел быстрее, прижал пальцем неровно бьющуюся жилку; Страж вдруг открыл глаза и, недоуменно моргнув, виновато сказал:  
– Извините, я тут ваш посох сломал…  
А потом всё-таки потерял сознание.  
Хоук никогда в жизни не найдёт слов, чтобы выразить то, насколько же ему хотелось последовать примеру младшего. Тяжёлый Ткач, словно поняв, что он пока не нужен, сам вывернулся из уставших пальцев, но отступник всё-таки заставил себя выпрямиться и, найдя взглядом белобрысую макушку, самым уверенным и властным голосом, какой у него получился, принялся раздавать указания:  
– Зевран, живо дуй за Винн. Дайлен жив, но целительница ему не помешает. Папа, сбегай к Карверу, проверь, как там королева и заодно скажи ей, что всё закончилось. Логэйн, найдите себе помощников и высосите из Архидемона всю кровь до капли, Риордан говорил, что это большая ценность для Ордена. Эамон, съебитесь отсюда нахуй к демоновой матери…


	22. Эпилог

_Дайлен Амелл_  
На третьем часу празднества по случаю победы над Мором Дайлен начал почти всерьёз думать, что зря согласился на ритуал. Сейчас лежал бы себе тихий и спокойный на погребальном костре, а потом языки пламени скрыли бы от него всю эту толпу. И почему это ему нельзя было попросту напиться на радостях в узком семейном кругу?..  
Впрочем, всем, кроме него, кажется, и впрямь было весело. Тетю Леандру, искренне наслаждавшуюся обществом ферелденских благородных лордов, повёл танцевать банн Теган; тетушка тут же принялась кокетничать, как девчонка, а потом с истинно аристократическим изяществом осадила воспылавшего надеждой мужчину невинным «А у меня муж волшебник». Кузина Бетани, в начале вечера старательно подражавшая полным достоинства манерам матери, исчезла куда-то в компании сестры Лелианы, и по возвращении обе девушки – разрумянившиеся и подозрительно радостно хихикавшие – стали изводить компанию пожилых баннов, на лицах которых всё отчётливей вырисовывалось страдальческое «Совсем молодёжь стыд потеряла». Дядюшка Малькольм непринуждённо делился с Логэйном историями из своей бурной юности, и обеспокоенно хмурившийся воин со всё большей тревогой смотрел на то, как Гаррет ведёт Анору в танце… Амелл хотел было сообщить ему о том, что суровыми отцовскими взорами следовало пронзать не проявлявшего вежливость боевого мага, а замершего за троном Карвера, который после битвы за Денерим занял пост начальника личной охраны королевы, но потом передумал. Члены Ордена, конечно, друг другу братья и всё такое, но своя семья дороже.  
На лице самой Аноры изображалось сдержанное неодобрение – в точном соответствии с этикетом: благородная дама не могла быть довольна тем, что её уволок танцевать отступник-простолюдин – но в чуть затененных густыми ресницами глазах плескалось что-то подозрительно похожее на облегчение. Страж даже позавидовал: спасать его самого было некому, застенчивые дочери суровых ферелденских аристократов не рисковали приглашать на танец незнакомого мужчину, и у него не было даже столь краткой передышки. Приходилось терпеть, вежливо отвечать на поздравления и восторженные реплики торопившихся выразить ему своё почтение баннов и при этом стараться не ерзать под оскорблённым взором Рыцаря-Командора Грегора, два часа назад лишившегося всех своих подопечных по личной просьбе новоявленного Героя Ферелдена.  
Что-то, впрочем, подсказывало Дайлену, что самого Грегора слишком сжившийся с заведённым порядком Ирвинг постарается оставить при себе. Старики вообще часто становятся рабами привычек.  
– Сейчас пойдут по второму кругу, – авторитетно заявил возникший невесть откуда Зевран, поверх его плеча окинув насмешливым взглядом хаотично перемещавшихся по залу аристократов. – Ты, как существо разумное и временами излишне рассудительное, искренне не поймёшь, какого демона тебе приходится ещё раз выслушивать ту же самую чушь, начнёшь злиться и, чего доброго, утворишь что-нибудь невежливое. Да и вообще к порождениям высшего общества нужно привыкать постепенно, принимая их маленькими-маленькими дозами… как яды.  
– Мда? – задумчиво переспросил Амелл, чувствуя малодушное облегчение от того, что не только на него теперь обращены недоуменные и несколько шокированные взгляды баннов, явно продолжавших гадать, что же делает «вот ЭТО» рядом с троном их королевы. – Если маленькими, то на сегодня с меня хватит.  
– Любовь моя, ты опять крадёшь слова прямо у меня с языка. Это нечестно, – ухмыльнулся Ворон. – Теперь сделай суровый вид и пошли. Степенно и с достоинством, как будто так и надо. Нет-нет, перехватывать посох лезвием вперёд не стоит…  
Кажется, их уход – точнее, бегство – заметил только пребывавший «при исполнении» и потому сохранявший должную бдительность Карвер. Воин сочувственно подмигнул кузену и, заложив руки за спину, снова принялся озирать зал в поисках возможной угрозы.  
Коридоры королевского дворца были практически пусты: навстречу им попадались только эльфы-слуги, деловито семенившие с подносами по направлению к тронному залу, и каждый раз при звуке шагов прятаться в прикрытые тяжёлыми портьерами ниши было, наверное, попросту глупо. Страж, впрочем, не находил в себе ни малейшего желания возражать, особенно когда шаловливые руки антиванца обхватывали его шею и, запутавшись пальцами в волосах, пригибали в поцелуй.  
Отведённые Герою Ферелдена – Дайлену всё никак не удавалось соотнести пафосный титул с худощавой фигурой, которую он видел в зеркале, даже несмотря на новенькую парадную мантию – покои его, по правде говоря, почти пугали. Просторная спальня чем-то неуловимо напоминала зал Истязаний, и единственным её достоинством, которое маг и не думал оспаривать, была вполне соразмерная с огромным помещением кровать.  
На которую Зевран запрыгнул с таким искренним мальчишеским восторгом, что Амелл не смог сдержать улыбки.  
– Кровать предназначена не для того, чтобы на ней скакать, – деланно строгим тоном уведомил он эльфа. Тот замер и, по-кошачьи плавно развернувшись к нему, дразняще усмехнулся:  
– А это смотря что подразумевать под термином «скакать»…  
Дайлен фыркнул и неловко повёл плечами, и Ворон укоризненно посмотрел на него:  
– Ты слишком напряжён, радость моя. – Он усмехнулся снова и, как будто пробуя слова на вкус, протянул: – Мой герой… Может, наконец позволишь продемонстрировать тебе все достоинства антиванского массажа?  
– А ты разве ещё не?.. – неподдельно удивился Амелл, и Зевран расхохотался, чуть не свалившись с края кровати:  
– Счастье моё, слово «массаж» вовсе не является синонимом слова «секс». Хотя, стоит признать, одно нередко следует за другим…  
– Ну значит, демонстрируй, – смешливо прищурясь, солидно согласился маг. – Должен же я ликвидировать очередной пробел в своём образовании.  
Процесс ликвидации поначалу вызывал двоякие чувства. Тёплая тяжесть устроившегося у него на пояснице эльфа однозначно относилась к разряду явлений приятных, а вот его изящные жёсткие пальцы, безо всякой жалости мявшие его ноющую от неудобной, «полной достоинства» позы спину, поначалу казались форменным орудием пытки. Терпимое, в принципе, нытьё под руками антиванца сменилось уколами острой боли, которая, к счастью, быстро стихала… и через каких-нибудь полчаса Дайлен уже блаженно постанывал, растекшись по кровати, словно сонная кошка.  
– Ты прекрасен, мой Страж, – наклонившись к его уху, хрипло прошептал Арранай. Амелл глухо мурлыкнул, поёрзал, стараясь поплотнее прижаться к замершим на его плечах тёплым ладоням, и, тщательно скрывая усмешку, потребовал:  
– Докажи.  
– Что? – на мгновение растерялся Ворон, и маг, коварно прищурясь, пояснил:  
– Что твой.  
Зевран фыркнул и, обхватив губами всё ещё слегка саднившую мочку его уха, принялся нежно её посасывать; его руки плавно огладили разгорячённую спину Стража и, спустившись по бокам, начали ласкать бёдра, и Дайлен, усмехнувшись в подушку, вызывающе прогнулся в пояснице.  
Вызов, само собой, был принят.  
…– Я люблю тебя, – обессиленно выдохнул Зевран, уткнувшийся лбом в его солнечное сплетение, помедлил с полвдоха и, подняв голову, попытался поймать его взгляд. Довольно жмурившийся Амелл невнятно мурлыкнул что-то, погладил эльфа по загривку и, подтянув его повыше, повторил уже отчётливей:  
– И я тебя тоже, солнышко. – Ворон с облегчением усмехнулся, и маг, не удержавшись, лизнул оказавшиеся совсем близко губы. – Но теперь ты хочешь уехать?..  
Арранай вздрогнул и, стиснув его талию так, словно эта мысль не на шутку его пугала, покачал головой:  
– Не хочу. Знал бы ты, как я этого не хочу, Дайлен…  
– Но должен? – нежно куснув торчавший из встрепанных золотистых волос кончик уха, терпеливо уточнил Амелл.  
– И не должен, – уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, буркнул Ворон. – Но… – Антиванец глубоко вздохнул, помолчал с повдоха, и неохотно начал снова: – Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что у каждого мага есть филактерия? И что твоего приятеля каждый раз ловили, потому что ему никак не удавалось добраться до неё и уничтожить? – Страж кивнул, и убийца через силу признался: – У меня то же самое. Только у меня их пять штук и живые – грандмастера Гильдии. Я ведь нарушил правила и умудрился при этом уцелеть… Тальесин мертв, но за мной пришлют других. Более умелых, или попросту более удачливых. Я… не хочу, чтобы они попытались причинить вред тебе.  
– Подумаешь, – легкомысленно пожал плечами маг, перебирая щекотавшие ключицу пряди. – Антиванским Воронам со мной не везёт, причём смертельно – за одним-единственным исключением. Пусть приходят, мне не жалко.  
– Мне жалко, – серьёзно проговорил Зевран и, приподнявшись, ласково коснулся губами его плеча. – Тобой я рисковать не могу. К тому же… Намного логичнее уничтожить источник проблемы и потом спокойно наслаждаться жизнью, не находишь?  
– Ну… – скривившись, протянул Дайлен, и убийца продолжил, мягко, но непреклонно:  
– Ты и сам, помнится, предпочёл ударить в сердце Мора, Архидемона, а не отлавливать порождений тьмы по всему Ферелдену. Поверь, радость моя, я вернусь сразу, как только уверюсь в том, что угроза ликвидирована.  
– Давай я тебе помогу? – покрепче прижав любовника к себе, предложил Амелл. Согласия он и не ждал и только устало вздохнул, когда блаженно выгнувшийся под его руками Зевран упрямо покачал головой:  
– Я справлюсь, любовь моя. Я хочу показать тебе настоящую Антиву – апельсиновые сады, благоухающие под солнцем, танцующих на рыночной площади девушек в кружевных мантильях, рыбные ряды, где прямо у тебя на глазах пожарят только что выловленного осьминога, соревнующихся в искусстве ножевого боя парней, которые стараются не ранить, а срезать подаренный девушкой цветок, торчащий в петлице соперника… А не тёмные норы и тренировочные залы Гильдии, не иссушенных солнцем циничных стариков, которые засели там, как пауки в паутине... Вначале нужно навести там порядок.  
– У тебя полтора года, – опрокинув его на спину и принявшись старательно вылизывать смуглую шею, сказал Дайлен. – Если через полтора года не вернёшься, я всё-таки приеду помогать. Твоим паукам в банке это не понравится.  
– Почему полтора-то? – заморгал растерявшийся на мгновение Ворон.  
– За полтора года мы управились с Мором, – терпеливо пояснил Амелл. Сполз пониже, поцеловал тёплую кожу над пупком и закончил: – Если за это время тебе не удастся поставить на место пятерых обычных, пусть и хитрожопых, как сама Андрасте, людей – значит, помощь тебе и вправду пригодится. Ну и вообще… – Маг замер, положил ладони на живот любовника и, упершись в них подбородком, встретился взглядом с его потемневшими глазами: – Я же скучать буду.  
– Я тоже, – хрипло прошептал Зевран, осторожно, почти нерешительно огладив кончиками пальцев его скулы, а затем усмехнулся и лукаво промурлыкал: – Но вначале, мой герой, я собираюсь накрепко затвердить разницу между понятиями «заниматься сексом» и «заниматься любовью». Обещаю, я буду очень, очень плохим учеником, так что тебе придётся повторить объяснения не один десяток раз…


End file.
